Guilty by Blood and a new brand of Justice
by AmusedLight
Summary: Freed from slavery, sailed with Fishmen pirates, became a war hero in the Elemental War and lastly an revolutionary. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki who's dream was was one thing and one thing only; To be Free. Naruto/ Harem. Any feedback is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Wassup, welcome to my new story with Naruto One Piece crossover. This idea has been in my head for a while so I decided to do it anyway.**

 **My inspirations go to the writer Shadow Knight Destroyer of the story 'The King of The Ocean' ,the recently deleted story 'The Uzumaki Fox' and as last the writer of the 'Less Than Human' story Three roads. This is inspired by you guys so please take no offence.**

 _The Holy land Mariejois_

 _The holy land where the descendants of the 20 kingdoms who created the over 800 years old World Government lived, was said to be a beautiful to live._

 _But if you look in the inside, you see nothing but rotten behavior that was done by human beings._

 _One example was a young boy with spikey blond hair and whiskers marks on his face. Little Naruto was sitting in his cell, looking up to the ceiling._

 _As the yelling of both men being tortured and women being abused, he was slowly thinking what he did to deserve this._

 _He was only six years old._

 _Today was actually a special day for him what a world noble had planned for him for a long time._

 _He was going to be branded as official property of a World Noble._

 _Why did it took so long for me to be branded? I don't know. Some of the slaves say that I'm blessed with not having that burden for that long, some of the slavers said to me that they wanted to mentally break him._

 _"Hey Naruto, are you alright?"_

 _In the room were 2 cells, he was the only one sitting in his own cell and across of him was the cell where 3 girls lived in._

 _The first one had ling orange hair. Her name was Marigold, the youngest of the 3 sisters_

 _The second one was a girl Sandersonia, she had a rather larger head which caused to let the World Nobles to pick on her more. She has green hair that resembles her green eye pupils. She was the middle sister._

 _The last one and the older sister, was Hancock she had black hair and had her hair tied up in ponytails._

 _Naruto made a small smile, even if it seemed like it wasn't a real smile._

 _"I'm alright Hancock. Are you guys okay?" He said as he asked a question back._

 _Even though Naruto was younger than them, he was mature then them. He basically had to grow up faster than the others to not get into trouble. He was acting as an older brother figure for the 3 sisters who were still terrified._

 _"We're okay Naruto, but you? You're going to have that mark today don't you?" Hancock asked, she cared for the older brother figure of her who helped her and her sisters go through these hard times._

 _The 3 sisters were sold house to house by World Nobles, until one of them, a descendent of one of the 20 oldest kingdoms purchased all 3 of them for an enormous amount of berries._

 _That World Noble was possibly the most vicious one he ever met, he was very sadistic towards his male slaves, but even the males were lucky when it came to what he did to the women…_

 _Sometimes he could hear them from upstairs, screaming in pain and begging for the sweet release of death. Because of those screaming's, Sandersonia went down crying and wanting to go home, only to be comforted by Naruto and her 2 sisters._

 _Naruto nodded "Yes, I'm going to have it." He looked up to Hancock and said "It's going to be alright, okay, no matter how hard I scream, you keep quiet and don't look, can I count you on that Hancock."_

 _Hancock was hesitant at first, her eyes were on the edge of tearing up until she answered "I-I will."_

 _Then the door opened, causing all four of them to see who it was._

 _It was the World Noble and his one guard who had an branding iron that was glowing red of hotness._

 _The World Noble was a middle aged man with a dripping nose and glasses and a greasy haircut._

 _"Now slave, after all these years, I can finally brand you. Guard, hold him back while I will make him my property."_

 _The bodyguard who was in a suit nodded "Yes Saint Mosallo, obey master Mosallo's order brat." He opened the cell door and grabbed Naruto, forcing him down on his knees as he lifted Naruto's shirt up._

 _Naruto slowly turned his face to the girls, who were on the verge on panicking and said "Remember what I said, stay silent and look away."_

 _"Who told you to speak commoner!" Saint Mosallo yelled as he kicked Naruto in the face. Making the girls gasp a little bit._

 _"Now shut up and face you fate." Saint Mosallo said as he plunged the branding iron into Naruto's back._

 _Surprisingly enough, Naruto only grunted and seethed a little bit, he also started clutching his hands to endure the pain._

 _When the iron was removed from Naruto's back, Naruto fell to the ground and started breathing hard._

 _Saint Mosallo looked at the sight, the symbol of the Celestial Dragons was oozing on the back of the little boy. He then looked the other cell and started grinning._

 _"Guard, go outside, I want to have some 'private time'." Saint Mosallo ordered as he started walking towards the girls cell, he dropped the branding iron and opened the cell door._

 _"Of course Saint Mosallo." The body guard said without hesitation on what was about to happen. He was about to lock Naruto's door._

 _An explosion was heard and it caused the room to rumble. For some reason, Naruto felt like that he needed to do something, so stood up and went towards the door._

 _"What is that noise? Guard, I check it out now!" Saint Mosallo barked, not wanting to be interrupted what he was about to do._

 _"Yes Saint Mosallo." The bodyguard said as he quickly ran outside to check it out, not noticing his keys being yanked from him by Naruto._

 _As the bodyguard closed the door behind him, he then was faced with something he thought was impossible._

 _The holy city Mariejois was burning, with building on fire and slaves running away. He then noticed that the shadow of a tall figure came closer to him._

 _When the bodyguard saw what the figure was, he turned around and started opening the door, but it was locked. He tried harder but to no avail._

 _He soon realized "The keys!" he yelled as he started banging on the door "Saint Mosallo open the door! Saint Mosallo!"_

 ** _Inside the room_**

 _Naruto had locked the door from the inside and heard the bodyguard banging on the door, he ignored it and turned around to the girls seeing a disgusted scene._

 _Saint Mosallo was grabbing Hancock by the hair and was forcing her to the ground as Sandersonia and Marigold tried to reach their sister from their cell._

 _"Well slave, I think it's time to see how your body feels, after that I will decide if you are good, you live, you are bad, you die. Either way I will have my fun." Saint Mosallo said laughing._

 _Hancock was about to cry out no until Mosallo covered her mouth with his hand and was about to zip his pants. While behind him, Naruto was sneaking behind the Noble's back as he picked the branding iron and raised it in the air._

 _Naruto knew that if he would do this, he would be dead or worse, but he didn't care if he would die so long his friends were safe so he said "Saint Mosallo."_

 _The World Noble was irritated that the slave was talking to him in such manner "You dare to speak to me like that" The Noble tried to turn around._

 _Just as Naruto slammed the iron against the Noble._

 _WHACK!_

 _On that same moment, the same tall person bursted the door, revealing it was a 9'8 feet long Fisherman with salmon-pink colored skin with a sun tattoo._

 _The Fisherman entered the room and saw something that he never expected._

 _The body of a World Noble, dead on the ground by the hands of a boy who had a branding iron that had blood on the end in his hands. Looking at the dead Noble._

 _He also saw 3 scared girls, 2 in a cell, one was lying on the ground trying to cover her body from exposure._

 _Fisher Tiger than knew what happened and started walking towards the cell door, and broke the lock open._

 _The girls quickly went towards their sister and embraced her, crying about what they witnessed._

 _Fisher Tiger spoke "You need to go." The girls looked at him "Now, before it's too late."_

 _The girls looked at Naruto who was still looking at the dead Noble as he said "Listen to the man, go."_

 _"But Naruto." Hancock said. Naruto turned to her._

 _"Go! Before it's too late. This is your only chance to freedom, Go and never look back."_

 _The girls were hesitant first until Naruto then said with a smile "I promise we will see each other again."_

 _The girls nodded as they all ran away through the door._

 _Fisher Tiger then spoke "Kid, I need some help, the other slaves, where are they?"_

 _Naruto turned to the Fisherman and replied "They all are in the same area in the slave houses, they are separated for some reason but it's easy to find them._

 _Fisher Tiger nodded "Okay kid." He then saw that the kid dropped the branding iron and he dropped to his knee for a moment, Tiger was about to help him out until Naruto got back up. Fisher Tiger saw that Naruto had the slave mark on his back with lashes on his back._

 _'Those lashes, not even a Fisherman cannot endure them without medical treatment, but this kid gets up like it's nothing.' Tiger thought._

 _"What's your name Kid?" Tiger asked._

 _"They didn't gave me a name, but everybody calls me Naruto." Naruto replied, as he fully stood up. Facing Fisher Tiger his height._

 _Fisher Tiger grinned, he had to give it to the kid, he had guts "My name is Fisher Tiger." He extended his hand and they both shook each other's hand. Naruto then lost feeling in his legs and dropped down._

 _"Naruto!" Fisher Tiger kneeled down to him "Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah, I-it's just I h-haven't eaten anything in a long time yet." Naruto said in a weakened voice._

 _"How long?" he asked._

 _"A-a m-month?" He replied, shocking Fisher Tiger._

 _'A month!? How can they be so cruel? And to a child also.' Fisher Tiger said in his thought, then he was interrupted by Naruto._

 _"Leave me already. Save the others, I'm done for." Naruto said in a weak voice._

 _"What?" Tiger was shocked by the request "don't say stupid things kid, your too young to die." He countered that. Not believing that somebody so young didn't care anymore about life._

 _"What do I have to live for, I'm all alone in this world. I may never see those girls again." Naruto said._

 _"Nonsense! Everybody has a reason, everybody deserves to live freely and happy, So do you." Fisher Tiger said, making Naruto eyes tear up._

 _"But I cannot move, I'm too weak." He tried to reason, instead for an answer, Fisher Tiger picked him up, grabbed a bundle and tied it around his back and puts Naruto in it._

 _"Then I have to carry you with me. I won't let anybody behind in this place. Nobody, regardless who they are."_

 _Naruto was lost for words "Fisher Tiger-san…"_

 _"Just hold onto me okay?" He asked as he exited the room and house._

 _"…Okay." Naruto said. As the both of them went through the city together, Naruto pointing out where the slaves were kept and Fisher Tiger freed them. Together they freed all of them, human, Fishermen, mermaid, giants anybody who was there. Some of the Fishermen also teamed up to defend the women and mermaids. Nobody at Marine HQ was prepared for this._

 _'Naruto is about to pass out, I need to go now.' Tiger thought since Naruto wasn't reaction to anything anymore, hopefully he would make it…_

 _The now lightly wounded Fisher Tiger arrived at the place where the boats were placed for the slaves. Fisher Tiger was about to place Naruto on a boat._

 _"Freeze Fisherman!" Tiger turned around to see it was the same bodyguard he found outside the room Naruto was in. and at the looks of it, he got backup of a company of marines._

 _Tiger knew that he couldn't fight with Naruto in his back so he puts him down on the ground lightly. The moment Naruto lay down on his back, Tiger went straight for the marines._

 _Naruto woke up from being unconscious for a few moments._

 _What Naruto saw, was Fisher Tiger kicking around the marines like it was nothing, he then looked that the same bodyguard of the dead World Noble was about to shoot Fisher Tiger who was busy taking out marines, in the back._

 _Naruto used all is strength to stand up and run to Fisher Tiger to do something…_

 _"Die Fisherman!" the bodyguard yelled as he pulled the trigger._

 _BANG!_

 _Fisher Tiger could only hear the gunshot as he turned around and gasped at what he saw._

 _Naruto flew in med air, taking the bullet for him._

 _'No.' Fisher Tiger thought._

 _Naruto fell on the ground._

 _The moment Naruto was laying on the ground with blood coming out of his body, Fisher Tiger's eyes shadowed and looked at the bodyguard while readying himself to end this._

 _The Bodyguard started firing at the Fisherman, but Tiger started dodging the bullets and appeared in front him the bodyguard._

 _On the bottom of the Red line_

 _The ship of the Sun Pirates was anchored beneath the holy city, as the crewmates started waiting for their captain, they already managed to help some of the freed Fishermen and mermaids into safety and some Fishermen decided to join them in their journey._

 _But some of the Sun Pirates started worrying, their captain hasn't come back yet and if it's going to stay that long, it would only be a matter of time until an Admiral was about arrive._

 _"Hmm, I hope Brother Tai is alright." A big blue fishman by the name of Jinbe wondered to himself as he looked up to the red line, seeing that the sky was full of smoke and fire was visible from the cliffs._

 _"Zhehahaha, you worry too much Jinbe." Jinbe got the answer of a fishman who had black hair and the resembling of a shark with a saw shaped nose. This was Arlong "He is probably killing his time with beating every human he comes across._

 _"You sure Arlong?" An octopus by the name of Hatchan started making hand gestures "I mean, he is of course the most powerful fishman in the fishmen district and could easily," he did another hand gesture "But this is to another level."_

 _"Oi! Don't doubt Brother Tiger again Hachi!" Arlong shouted in Hachi's ear._

 _"Of course Arlong, my bad!" Hachi said._

 _"Hey, something is falling from the sky." One of the fishmen said, pointing out at the figure that was indeed falling from the red line._

 _The figure landed in the water next to the ship, all the fishmen went to the side of the ship and started wondering what it was_

 _Jinbe looked closer and his eyes widened from shock._

 _It was an World Noble bodyguard, bloodied and dead by the looks of his wounds._

 _Arlong laughed "Zhehahaha! Brother Tiger did it, he managed to kill a World Noble." He said._

 _"How do you know that Arlong?" Kuroobi asked, not understanding this._

 _"Bodyguard of the World Nobles never leave them behind, either they were ordered to chase Brother Tiger or he killed that pweman. Either way I like what he did." Arlong exclaimed as he started laughing as the body of the bodyguard started sinking into the deep blue sea._

 _Then from above, Fisher Tiger landed down onto the deck of the ship after a long jump._

 _He was met with cheering of his crew, that happened until they saw blood coming out where his arms, thinking he was wounded._

 _Fisher Tiger stood up and revealed that he wasn't holding his supposed wounds, but a bleeding young child._

 _"Aladdin! Come here!" Fisher Tiger shouted for him._

 _"I'm coming boss!" a tall merman with beard came running towards Fisher Tiger._

 _He took a look on the child and examined him, he was shocked what he saw and asked Fisher Tiger what happened._

 _"Doesn't matter, he needs treatment quickly!" Aladdin took the child and started running into the doctor's quarters. Leaving most of the pirates with questions._

 _Jinbe was the first to ask what happened._

 _Jinbe then sat down and explained what happened, how the human child jumped in front of him as a bullet went straight into him. Covering his back._

 _This made most of the fishmen an expression of shock in their eyes. Never had they ever thought that a child let alone a human, would sacrifice himself just because he was freed by Fisher Tiger._

 _For Arlong, this was something he could care less about and decided to lighten the mood about the supposed kill Fisher Tiger made "So bro, how did it?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Fisher Tiger asked, confused on what Arlong was talking about._

 _Arlong laughed "We saw the bodyguard of the World Noble fall into the sea, we know that they don't go far without a good reason, so you must have taken that snotty pweman out right?" Arlong asked as he laughed again._

 _Arlong kept laughing until he saw that Fisher Tiger was sitting still as his eyes shadowed._

 _"I didn't kill the World Noble." Fisher Tiger said. Jinbe saw that Fisher Tiger was somehow horrified, like he witnessed something._

 _The other Fishmen were confused on what their captain was talking about._

 _"…That boy…killed the World Noble." He said with some stutter._

 _"EH!" all Fishmen said, not believing what their captain said._

 _Jinbe and Arlong eyes widened on what they just head. Arlong couldn't believe that his captain just said that a human killed a World Noble and Jinbe couldn't believe that a child would commit something like that._

 _"You're kidding right? That pweman couldn't kill one of them. Oi bro! you are making a joke right?" Arlong said, wanting to believe that it was some joke._

 _"It is no joke, I entered the room and saw Naruto holding a branding iron with blood on it, over the body of that Noble scumbag." Fisher Tiger explained on what he saw._

 _Jinbe finally decided to ask "Naruto?"_

 _Fisher Tiger nodded "Yes, that's the kid's name." he said as the image of that scene kept repeating in his head._

 ** _Later with Naruto_**

 _Naruto woke up as he was staring at the ceiling, feeling something sticking into his arm and a mask on his mouth. Naruto looked around and saw that he was surrounded by 2 fishmen, one was Fisher Tiger and the other he didn't know who he was._

 _"Hey kid, are you alright?" Fisher Tiger asked. Naruto wanted to say something, but decided to nod yes._

 _"Hey, it's okay to talk. We won't hurt you. My name is Aladdin, I'm the ship's doctor. What's your name?" Aladdin asked the small boy as he took his mask of so they could understand him._

 _"Naruto." He answered in a weak voice. Naruto still felt weak. Aladdin couldn't operate on him yet._

 _"Naruto, how old are you?" Aladdin asked._

 _"I'm six." Naruto answered back._

 _"Six years old okay, how long were you a slave Naruto." Aladdin asked._

 _"My whole life." He replied. This made both Fishmen flinch._

 _"So…Naruto do you have family? Anybody related when you were a slave?" Aladdin hoped to get a positive answer._

 _Naruto shook his head, so this boy had no-one in the world to look after him. Fish Tiger felt pity for Naruto, while he could return to his home and meet his brothers, this kid was doomed to live alone._

 _"F-Fisher T-Tiger²." Naruto tried to say, getting the attention of Fish Tiger._

 _"Yes Naruto?" Fish Tiger. Naruto reached his hand out, Fish Tiger didn't know why but he decided to grab the hand and soon Naruto started to tear up a little bit._

 _"I thank you for giving me what nobody gave to me…freedom…Thank you." Naruto said as his eyes closed down and his grip was gone._

 _This made Aladdin nervous and grabbed Naruto's pulse and said "We're losing him! He's gonna die!" he started to go through some of his equipment and got_

 _Fish Tiger eyes widened and ordered "Save him than Aladdin!" Fish Tiger decided to do some CPR. He tried to save the kid._

 _'Don't die on me kid, you've got a whole life in front of you, please.'_

 _"Out of the way!" Aladdin said as he had his defibrillators in his hands._

 _Fish Tiger places 2 orange stickers on Naruto's chest and he took a step back as Aladdin redid the defibrillators and said._

 _"100 volt in 1,2,3."_

SHOCK!

GASP! The 20 year old Naruto gasped as he woke up from his dream, he was sweating everywhere as took some deep breaths and.

He was in his prison uniform except for his torso which was exposed. He had the symbol of the Sun Pirates branded on his back as he was chained against the wall inside the cell block in Impel Down's Level 6.

The current Naruto was 180 cm tall, he had short blond hair and was fairly good build.

"Bad dream again Naruto?" The guy next cell said. Naruto smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, I had Jinbe." Jinbe, former member of the seven Warlords of the sea, was separated by the wall that divided the cells asked.

"Was it about Mariejois?"

Naruto nodded "This time it was when Fisher Tiger saved me." Naruto said, causing an pregnant silence between the both of them as they both looked down, remembering the hero "…Damn I miss him." Naruto added.

Jinbe looked up and replied "We all miss him Naruto, but what happened in the past cannot be undone. You got to live forward now."

Naruto shook his head "Even if I could, I can never go back to Fishmen Island, not after what happened." Naruto reminded of that event.

Jinbe rejected that argument "It wasn't you fault that Queen Otohime died."

"And still most of the citizens there blame me, because I'm human." Naruto countered that "If I just never went to Fishmen Island, this would never have happe-"

"Enough!" Jinbe punched the wall, stopping Naruto from finishing that sentence "that assassination would have happened anyway. The perpetrators used you as a scapegoat, you know it, I know it, the crew know it, the royal family know it, and your friends know it." Then he was silent for a moment "Why don't you accept that?" Jinbe asked for the only question he wanted an answer for.

"Because if I'm not welcome in the place where everybody came from, for the man I fought for, for the man I would have died for. What is the point of not knowing where your home is?" Naruto re-asked Jinbe that question.

The both of them sighed and Jinbe changed the subject "So, when do you think Luffy will return?"

Naruto shrugged "He always was a slow learner, but he will soon realize he needs backup to get out of this hellhole." Naruto said as he sighed hard and complained "I need some fricking water."

Jinbe snickered "You now sound like a fishman." Naruto laughed at that comment.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto waved that off.

"…So, you seen any of those girls of you lately?" Jinbe tried to joke around Naruto's reputation with the ladies.

"Oh come on Jinbe, you know I have been in this prison for the past 2 years." Naruto tried to get out of this argument, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

Jinbe laughed at Naruto's demise, Naruto pouted at the journey he made when he was flying under a different flag. Naruto managed to infiltrate inside the marines thanks to some favors and met with some of the most powerful members of the marines. He also learned a lesson that not all marines were bad, a lesson he would not forget0

Jinbe then said "I still don't understand why you have been so quiet when Ace was around, I thought you guys were like best friends, when you stayed with them for over a year in the east blue?"

"Yeah I know, but with the guards around here, who know what they would plan to do with Ace? I simply cannot take that risk, not while I'm this close."

"So you are going to try break out those allies of yours." Jinbe said "Are you sure the Revolutionary Army would accept them?" Jinbe asked.

Naruto smirked "They know I don't give a crap about who goes free or not, and besides, they don't care either, the only thing that matters is that we escape out of Impel Down, making this prison's their reputation collapse, plus nothing is wrong with some new recruits.

"Even when some of them were Marines?" Jinbe tried to assure that Naruto knew the risk.

"I've known these men for years now, they trust their lives to me and vice versa. They have seen the ugly side of the World Government and it changed their views. When they decided to act on it, the government just threw them away here, now their only way for freedom is with me and they owe their lives to me since my connection made sure they aren't tortured." Naruto had made connections inside marines and basically had his own spying network.

"Let me guess, a woman inside Impel Down?" Jinbe made a wild guess.

Naruto just answered "Shut up man." Naruto then heard footsteps, he knew who it was and said.

"They're back, let's see what Luffy will decide to do next. This is going to be…Interesting."

To be Continued.

 **So what do you think? Leave a comment below, I say thanks to Shadow Knight Destroyer for the permission for this and I hope you guys stay tuned for next time. See ya and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was overhearing the conversation that was happening between Luffy and Ivankov, a member of the Revolutionary army.

She or he? Whatever Ivankov really was, tried to make Luffy understand that he simply just needed to escape Impel Down first and let him forget about Ace for now since Ivankov knew Whitebeard would take care of him. On which Naruto knew Luffy wouldn't even bother considering it.

Naruto saw from his cell that Luffy seem to look into his hand, Naruto took a closer look and saw it was a tiny piece of paper.

' _So Ace gave him a vivre card.'_ Naruto thought ' _Let's see how this goes.'_

Luffy thought for a moment, and then said "I'm going too…I'm going to Navy Headquarters

This made stunning reactions from Ivankov and Inazuma, a other revolutionary from the south bleu.

"Are vyou supid?!" This made Ivankov mad, thinking luffy was being reckless "This is a battle between the world's greatest powers! What can vyou do if you go there?"

Naruto kept listening to what Ivankov had to say "Do vyou realize Whitebeard's true strength?! Do vyou realize the Navy's true strength in it's admirals, vice admirals and Warlords?! Did vyou forget that vyou fought Magellan one on one and Almost died?!"

This made Naruto frown "Remind me to kick his poisonous ass." He said to himself

"How many lives do you think you have to spare?!" Ivankov yelled, earning a moment of silence and a serious stare of Luffy.

"What is it.." Ivankov tried to ask until Luffy's face frowned a little bit.

"If I give up now, I'll regret it forever!" Luffy replied, this made Ivankov take a few steps back and Naruto remind me of how luffy is similar to his dad.

 _'Dragon, you must see your son now…you would be proud of him.'_ Naruto remembered how Dragon spoke like that, this made Naruto break his silence.

"Well luffy, you certainly have grown since I last saw you." Naruto said as he stood up and started slowly walking from the shadows to reveal himself.

Luffy was shocked by the voice he heard from the cell next to him, also Ivankov and Inazuma seemed to have a expression of disbelief when they heard that voice.

They turned to the cell and started seeing who it was. Then they finally saw who it was.

"It can't be, he was pronounced dead 2 years ago." Ivankov said to herself.

"Hm, guess I should've known he wasn't dead." Inazuma said while taking a sip from his wine. Both revolutionaries already knew Naruto's reputation, history and successes.

But the reaction that took the spotlight was of Luffy's who was stuttering nonsense out.

"N-N-Naruto? I-is that R-really you?" He said, still not believing that one of his best friends was here all along.

Naruto smiled as he fully stood in the light as he was now recognizable "Yep I is me." He chuckled "It's been a long time Rubber Boy."

When Naruto said that, Luffy started crying out loud, relieved that a brother-like friend as Naruto was still alive after all these years.

Luffy was wiping his tears away as he then asked "Naruto, why are you here anyway? I thought you joined the Marines?" Luffy asked since Naruto said he 'dreamed' about joining the marines.

"Let's just say, something happened and it caused me to end up here." Naruto replied

"You mean that Coup plot you were charged with?" Inazuma said.

"Coup plot? Naruto what is Inazuma talking about? Luffy asked.

"Like I said, it's complicated." Naruto explained. He was trying to avoid the question.

Then a other voice spoke out "Of all places to end up, you end up in Impel Down?" a smirk was heard "You're either the most clever or dumbest man I ever met."

"I don't know if I should be offended or honored…Crocodile" Naruto said as he look to the other side to see Crocodile in a black and white striped jail suit.

"WHAAAT!" Luffy's eyes casted out "Naruto you know him?!" Luffy asked.

"Let's just say I knew him in my Navy days, he was a warlord by that time, you know? Before Alabasta" Naruto replied as he was still looking at Crocodile "Remember Crocodile how I kicked your ass before Alabasta?" Naruto recalled that battle with a laugh.

The only thing Naruto got in return was a growl remark _'one day.'_ He thought.

"When you're done talking, can one of you open this cell doors so that I can help you escape?" Crocodile asked rather irritated as he ignored the frowns he got from everybody.

"Like hell I'll help yo-" Luffy tried to say but he was cut off by Naruto.

"Okay then Crocodile." This got a rather shocking reaction from Luffy.

"But Naruto, he was responsible for almost destroying Vivi's country." Luffy tried to explain.

"I know what happened precisely Luffy, I know every detail of it." Naruto spoke, he heard from both his spies inside the Marines as his contacts in Alubarna what exactly happened instead of taking that propaganda crap "Either way, right we need all the manpower we can get and I doubt Crocodile has any interest in going back to that kingdom. Besides I think Crocodile has something else in mind but I really don't care for that."

"Say Naruto, aren't you going to introduce your brother to me?" Jinbe said to Naruto. Getting the attention of the others as they all gawked in shock who spoke to Naruto.

"Sure old man, Luffy this is Jinbe, the one I talked to you about when I was a kid. Jinbe this is Luffy, he's loyal, stupid, reckless, strong and hungry all at the same time."

Luffy in response only laughed and smirked "That's me."

"Are you sure this is Luffy?" Jinbe sweat dropped

Naruto smirked "The one and only, he is the one that will become King of the Pirates." Naruto proudly proclaims at his friend's dream.

Jinbe didn't know what to say first, but was then impressed by how Naruto seem to trust Luffy with his life.

Jinbe nodded "Okay then, if you trust him Naruto, so will I. but how do we get out of these cells anyway?" He asked.

Then the clicking of heels could be heard and everybody turned to see a woman with a slim body she had sunglasses which her right one was covered by a tuft of her long wavy blond hair. She wore a standard Impel Down uniform.

"Hey! She is one of Magellan's people." Crocodile said as this made Luffy, Ivankov and Inazuma ready to fight.

"Calm down, I'm here to help Naruto. So if I may?" she said as Domino walked past them, surprising the 3 of them when she opens the cell door and unlocks Naruto's shackles.

Naruto clutched his hands and grinned at the woman "Thanks Domino, I owe you one."

Domino blushed and said "Okay then." She took of her sunglasses and then started kissing Naruto on the lips, turning it into a make out scene.

The reactions were diverse.

Inazuma and Ivankov threw their hands in the air and yelled "EEEHH!"

Jinbe sighed "He's kissing the head Jailer isn't he?" Jinbe asked Crocodile.

Crocodile simply replied "Yes, he is."

Luffy had a face of confusion and then said "Is that…an attack?"

"Are you serious!" Ivankov yelled out at Luffy.

Naruto ended the kiss and soon got out of the cell with Domino who quickly briefed them what Naruto wanted to hear.

"Okay the prisoners you want to free are spread out on all levels, your core members of the coup are kept on level 4, the rest are sitting on level 2, but are in separate cells, away from the normal criminals since the higher ups were afraid of any influence on the others." Domino explained.

Naruto nodded and asked "Are any of them harmed in any way?"

"No, neither are they forced to anything, they're just left to their own fate, seems like the higher ups don't treat them like other inmates." Domino replied.

Naruto sighed and smiled in the inside _'seems like they respected my request'_ When Domino freed Jinbe and Crocodile from their cells.

"First of all, we regroup with the people Ivankov has on level 5,5, and ready ourselves for breaking out of this hellhole." Naruto said as he was stretching his arms.

"What! How do you know?" Ivankov asked in a shocking expression.

"No time to explain, but it's better to have all the supplies to be used, I mean weapons, medicine and explosives. Create a diversion of some kind." Naruto replied as he had a plan in mind.

Everybody nodded. Naruto turned to Domino and said "You know what to do right Domino?"

She nodded "just leave it to me." She said as she quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek and winked at him before setting her sunglasses back and started running to the other side of the level.

Naruto then turned to the others and said "Let's go!" they all waited for Crocodile to make their way to next level before the guards could arrive.

 **Level 5,5, stolen materials room**

While everybody was readying themselves with clothing and weapons, Naruto went through his stuff and found the blade his sensei gave him before he died.

The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, there was a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the him to carry it.

Luffy walked towards Naruto and noticed the sword Naruto was wielding and was amazed by the seize of it "WOAW Naruto is that your sword?!"

Naruto noticed luffy and smiled "You like it?" Luffy nodded and Naruto grinned "This is the Kubikiribōchō. Also known as the Executioner blade."

"What can it do?" Luffy grinned as a small child.

Naruto evilly smiled "It has the ability to go withstand Devil fruit powers, this blade slained many of those users." He explained, gaining a slick nod from Luffy.

Crocodile then walked towards the two and then said to Naruto "We won't begin for another 10 minutes , so why not tell what happened 2 years ago" Crocodile grinned "It might impress him."

"I don't think this is the right ti-" Naruto tried to counter that idea.

"Naruto." Naruto heard luffy say "what was it Inazuma mentioned before? Something about a coup, that jailer lady said you have friends down in this prison and you know Crocodile. What is it that you hide?"

Naruto sighed "Alright, I may be involved into an attempt to challenge the world government." Naruto said quietly.

"Challenge? Ha! You tried to use the ruse of a Coup attempt to try assassinate the Gorosei and you leaked all information about the recent scandals to the world press, that was the only reason you and your band of rebelling Marine crew are kept alive because some of the Kings wanted a fair trial, even when they knew you worked for Dragon." Crocodile explained.

Luffy was stunned "You…tried to overthrow the world government…and they didn't execute you?" Luffy asked, he was surprised and that was something he didn't expect from himself.

"Something like that…Hope you not mad at me for that Luffy, for not contacting you? It was because what I saw the World Nobles do-"

Luffy interrupted Naruto by laughing "hahaha! Why would I be angry at you? Gramps was mad at me for what I did at Ennies Lobby, but this is way more funny hahahaha!"

Naruto smiled " I will tell you the full story when we get out of here alright?"

Luffy nodded as he smiled.

Naruto grinned as he shook his head and turned to Crocodile "Shall we?"

Crocodile smiled as he light his cigar "Sure."

"LET'S GO AND SAVE ACE!" Luffy exclaimed as he started running with Crocodile and Naruto behind him.

 **To be continued**

 **Sorry if this is short, but I will be working on my Jinchuuriki of the Force story for now, just stay tuned on this and Domino is rather underrated by her appearance. See ya soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup! Sorry for the waiting. Here is the next chapter, I will say that I will do a slight crossover for the weapons and outfit for Naruto of various different Anime series and video games. I know that some of you won't like it but the idea of it got inside my head.**

 **I hope you like it and peace.**

 **Control room**

Luffy, Jinbe, Crocodile and Naruto were running up the stairs to level 4.

As they were running, Jinbe began to speak "It's before 10 in the morning!" Luffy and Naruto started listening to Jinbe "The execution is at 3 in the afternoon. They'll definitely do it on time! If Whitebeard is going to do something, he'll do it hours before that!"

"Ace should already be on the ship! The war could begin anytime now!"

"But he's not gonna get killed until 3! Which mean that we still have a chance!" Luffy replied.

"Whitebeard will show up for sure! That is what the Marines counted for, but right now this is our only chance to escape from here, that is why we need a lot of backup." Naruto said "so we need to break out some people out of their cells first."

Crocodile flew past them to reach the door first which were locked.

"Doors can't stop me!" Crocodile said as he placed his right hand on the wooden door.

"I'll turn it into sand with my right hand." Crocodile finished as the door started to turn into sand and then burst away, covering the entrance with smoke.

The guards that stood on the other side were shocked as they then saw the 4 individuals standing in front of them.

"They're coming!" one guard yelled as all of them quickly aimed their weapons at them.

As the smoke went away, revealing them to the guards, one of them started briefing to the control room with the transponder snail.

"T-This is level 4! The prisoner who escaped from level 6 is a Warlord – Jimbei!" the guard said as he heard Jinbe say "This is the Burning Heat Hell!"

Then the guard went on "The intruder – Monkey D. Luffy!" only to hear him complain "It's hot!" Naruto heard him and could only agree with him.

"A former Warlord – Crocodile and…No it can't be the organizer of the Coup attempt! Former rear Admiral Naruto D. Uzumaki! OPEN FIRE!" the guard yelled as they all started firing at Crocodile first.

The bullets penetrated through Crocodile, shock to the guards as he was covered in sand holes where the bullets hit, not one single bullet made any damage.

"Fools! Shoot Uzumaki first, he's a danger to the world, do not let him alive!" The guard with the snail ordered as all of them reloaded their rifles and aimed for Naruto.

Naruto smirked "To easy." He pulled out his blade and let it fall in front of him, causing a small crater impact into the ground, scaring the guards.

"FIRE!" the guards opened fire, then Naruto disappeared before the bullets could hit him.

 _'such speed.'_ Jinbe thought.

"Where is he?!" one of the guards yelled. Soon Naruto reemerged in front of them with his blade.

Naruto slashed his blade against a group of guards, hitting them and cutting them into ribbons.

Naruto then raised his blade yet again and yelled "take this!" Naruto threw his blade to the remaining guards as it started spinning towards them.

"Argh!" the guards were slashed and flew to all directions as they were hit by the executioner blade. The wielding blade soon came back like a boomerang.

Naruto caught it like it was nothing and puts it on his back.

"SOOO COOL!" Luffy's eyes were replaced by stars, impressed by Naruto's weapon.

Crocodile smiled "cocky brat."

Jinbe looked at Naruto and thought _'He became stronger since you left Tiger…You should be proud of him.'_

Naruto turned towards the others "Jinbe! Luffy! You'll stay here and wait for Ivan to arrive, Crocodile and I will free the prisoners." Naruto yelled as he and Crocodile started running on the stairs, towards the cells.

"Right but hurry up!" Luffy yelled as he avoided another shot from a guard by taking the high ground.

"Gum Gum Rain!" luffy yelled as he attacked the guards with a storm of rapidly fast punches, pouring down towards the guards.

"Fishman Karate," Jinbe said, as he took in his fighting stance and thrust his right fist forwards. For a moment the guards flinched in fear but it seem like nothing was happening.

The guards glanced at each other, not understand what it was meant to do.

Then they started feeling like they were being pushed backwards, first they could notice by the small little stones being moved like by the wind, then they all felt being moved towards the other side.

"What's happening!?" one of the guards yelled in fear.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jinbe finished.

Then they all were sent flying away from Jinbe.

One of the other guards that kept a distance away started speaking through the snail "It's useless, we're no match for them."

"But sir, they've split up, Surely we can take out that blonde one!" a naïve rookie guard replied.

"Were you even listening?! Former Rear Admiral Naruto D Uzumaki was a renowned war hero in the battle of the Elemental Nations. He and his 9th Damned Division fought alongside with an alliance of militias against a coalition of the Big Mom Pirates and the Beast pirates! And he won after a full year of brutal fighting's all around the continent, he's nickname is the demon fox of Elementia!" the guard said, remembering the stories he had heard of.

All the guards that heard him, had their jaws fallen to the ground 'they heard of that island, it was an island so isolated with sea stone steam fields that prevented any devil fruit user to enter nor bay on the island, so the fighting's were mainly guns, swords and Haki users or people with special abilities.

"Huh?" Luffy turned to Jinbe and asked "Jinbe what are they talking about? Was Naruto a War Hero?"

"You fool! Have you been sleeping under a rock!? That war was probably a 100 times worse than we are about to face if we get to Marineford. Let's just say that if it wasn't for Naruto, the whole continent would be lost." Jinbe replied as he started remembering the war.

 _"Here they Come!"_

 _"Man down!"_

 _"Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!"_

 _"You fucking die you pirate scum!"_

 _"Aaargh momma!"_

 _"Help us Jinbe!"_

"Jinbe? Jinbe? Come on we need to hurry up!" Luffy yelled to get his attention.

"What oh yes, let's go!" Jinbe said as he got out of his trance and they both started attacking the guards.

"You fools! Shoot them up!" the guards started firing at Jinbe and Luffy to try to stop them.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto and Crocodile were walking to the cells where their allies were kept locked in. Coincidently, their allies were cellmates which made it easier to find them.

Crocodile glanced to Naruto "It kinda hard to believe that they kept him alive after they found out he was your second-in-command."

"You asking me, don't forget he has an IQ of over 200, and he did help us fight in Konoha. Last thing I heard is that he got a chance to go free if he joined the Marines for Intelligence." Naruto replied as he started checking the cells.

"And?" Crocodile asked as he was interested in the story.

"He refused, he said it would be 'too troublesome' to abandon his friends and fellow comrades in here if he went free. So they gave him a Life sentence, like pretty much everyone else from the war…" Naruto replied as he thought of it.

Crocodile saw that he was thinking about it and asked "Do you still think about it?"

"Unfortunately yes, and you? Remember Suna?" Naruto asked back.

"…I do." Crocodile replied as they finally arrived and Crocodile threw the key into the cell, only to be it grabbed by a other convict.

"Wow, the key! We can get out!" the convict said happily as he stared at the keys.

He picked them up and turned to whoever threw them "Thank you very much!" He then realized who gave him the keys "Oh, you're C-Crocodile and." He saw who the other one was, stood up and saluted "Sir!"

Naruto smiled "At ease soldier." He then turned to someone else who was sitting on a bench next to Mr.1 in the shadows "So all this time, you have done nothing than sleeping, how am I not surprised…Shikamaru.

The now revealed Shikamaru, who looked like he was sleeping, opened his eyes and saw who it was and made an yawn and waved.

Naruto smiled as his friend stood up and showed his chained hands and smugly said " How troublesome. think I had enough sleep for now."

 **Sorry that this chapter is very short, but I promised my nieces to lend my laptop so they can watch their series. I promise to work on a new chapter the next day.**

 **Hope you like it and peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

2 pair of shackles were dropped to the ground by Mr. 1 and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was rubbing his wrists "About damn time we break out, is that brother of yours causing that havoc? Luffy?"

Naruto grinned "Yep it's him."

"He reminds me of you back in the day, in the last battle of Ame, remember?" Shikamaru replied as he thought about that moment.

 _Small flashback_

 _In the outskirts of Amegakure, where it always rained. were miles long of trenches, filled with Marines with their rifles and bayonets, all looking at the city that was being bombardment by their artilleries._

 _Life in the trenches was not something that a normal Marine could live through, your shoes were filled with mud and blood, you had to protect your rations from rats and the sleeplessness that came by the sound of exploding shells._

 _A normal marine wouldn't handle it pretty well…but a Marine of the 9th Damned division would._

 _The 9th damned in the beginning was mostly young and poor youths that found no other way to earn money or they were troubled kids that committed small time crimes and were forced to face a choice._

 _Join the Marines or face jail time._

 _So the 9th damned division was really just a waste basket for the Marines. Nobody wanted to lead them since they thought it would destroy their reputation or thought that nobody was this stupid to take them. The 9th faced huge disliking from all branches and ranks, even to the point that they weren't given Marine uniforms._

 _The 9th Damned uniforms were diverse, some wore standard, green khaki uniform and the others wore different ones, but everybody wore a brown came to help them into camouflage._

 ** _(Battlefield 1 Harlem Hell fighters uniform and that of the British Empire but without helmets, some with marine hats and others without. A mixture of that basically, I told you that I would do some crossovers.)_**

 _Except for Naruto D Uzumaki who took interest in this division._

 _He and his 9th damned division fought in their first years against pirates in both Paradise and the New World, precisely in places like Alabasta and Fishmen Island._

 _The 9th damned earned a reputation under Naruto's leadership. He and his men out performed many expectations by fighting pirates. Not only did they fought pirates, but they also fought against several extremist revolutionary groups in the cities and jungles._

 _The 9th Damned division did not only specialize in sea warfare, but also in guerilla warfare. But the one thing they and Naruto were known for was fighting pirates with devil fruit powers as they already had defeated dozens of them, without the help of a other devil fruit user._

 _Like the story that the 9th Damned division made and encounter with the Whitebeard Pirates, and live to tell the tail they fought, with Naruto's confirmation._

 _The 9th Damned division's reputation went from a band of rookies and trouble makers to not underestimated experienced warriors. This gave the 9th respect and fear from all low rank marines and Pirates._

 _Many high ranked marines were surprised by Naruto's results and gave him the respect he deserved, even from Admiral Aokiji and Admiral Kizaru who once said "These youngsters remind me of us, I see a great future ahead of them."_

 _But also many marines didn't trust them or even detested them for their background, like Admiral Akainu never gave a hint of tolerance for them simply because they weren't ' good' enough to be marines._

 _Nevertheless, some of the veterans like Zephyr and Garp often joined them and spoke highly of them, saying that they would be the next generation of heroes._

 _Their reputation was so well spoken, that the scientist Vegapunk wanted to let the 9th Damned division to test the marines their 'new weaponry' so the 9th were the ones to play with the new toys._

 ** _(Like I said, Battlefield 1 crossover…)_**

 _The marines had been waiting for weeks since the siege of Ame began, the assault would be led by the 9th Damned division of Cpt Naruto D Uzumaki. Who was looking through his binoculars._

 _Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes before looking through his binoculars as he saw that the enemy trenches were being decimated by the accuracy of the artillery corps._

 _He then saw that a small flag pole had 3 flags waving by the wind._

 _The flag of the Big Mom Pirates._

 _The flag of the Beast Pirates._

 _And the flag of the Akatsuki. A young revolutionary organization that had declared war on the Elemental Nations._

 _"OI Naruto!" Naruto turned to Shikamaru who was walking towards him._

 _He handed him a paper to Naruto "It's from Ain."_

 _Naruto took the paper and started reading it._

 ** _Naruto_**

 ** _The Artillery batteries are almost out of shells, so your attack can begin in the next half hour when you receive this letter._**

 ** _If intelligence is correct, then the leader of the Akatsuki will be in the highest tower of Amegakure. So the attack will go as planned._**

 ** _The Vice Admirals still think this plan is reckless, but they respected your wish. They will stay on the outskirts if the enemy would dare to counter attack._**

 ** _Be careful okay._**

 ** _Good Luck._**

 ** _Ain._**

 _Naruto smiled as he noticed a kiss mark on the bottom of the letter and puts it away._

 _"Naruto!" Naruto and Shikamaru turned around to see 2 people they were waiting for._

 _Jinbe and Crocodile came walking towards them._

 _"Naruto we came like you asked to." Jinbe said._

 _"If it is true what you say, then I'm happy to help." Crocodile said as he was rubbing his golden hook._

 _Jinbe nodded on Crocodile's words "Right when do we start?"_

 _"When the artillery barrage will stop, but we also need to wait for the big guns." Naruto replied._

 _Crocodile looked confused "The big guns?"_

 _Naruto grinned "Special thanks to Vegapunk, that crazy scientist." He said._

 _Then Shikamaru noticed that the ground began to shake, he looked at the empty bottles and noticed they were trembling so visible that one of them fell of and broke in pieces._

 _Shikamaru climbed up the trench and saw what it was._

 _It were moving metal carriers with cannons and moving wheels._

 _Naruto climbed up and gave Shikamaru a slap to the back and said "And? What do you think. Magnificent ain't they?" Naruto smirked._

 _Shikamaru was to baffled for words and asked "What are they?"_

 _"that my friend is the Mark V tank, these babies will change the tide of the war in our favor." Naruto said as one of the Mark V tanks stopped besides them and a hatch went open to see the driver._

 _"We're ready sir!" the driver saluted._

 _"good, how many tanks do we have ready to attack?" Naruto asked._

 _"Over 50 sir, we're waiting for your order sir."_

 _Naruto nodded_

 _"The firing has stopped!" A marine yelled, this coughed the attention of Naruto and Shikamaru as they jumped back into the trench and Naruto grabbed his binoculars to see it for himself._

 _It was true, the shelling had stopped and it was silent on the front._

 _Naruto turned to Shikamaru, Jinbe and Crocodile "This is it."_

 _"The beginning of the end." Shikamaru edit it to it "the final battle of the Elemental Nations."_

 _Naruto nodded as he took a look at his marines, all of them, men and women were drawing their machete knives close to them and their rifles, and he could hear them make prayers and promises to each other._

 _Naruto grabbed his executioner blade by the hand and puts it on his back as he reached for his pistol and a whistle._

 _Naruto took a last glance to Jinbe and Crocodile who now were in their stance, ready for actions._

 _Naruto took a deep breath and screamed out "ATTACK!"_

 _He blew in his whistle, signaling his men._

 _Then loud roars can be heard as everybody left their trenches and began to advance towards Ame with the tanks behind them._

 _Naruto Jinbe and Crocodile lead the attack as Shikamaru stood still for a moment and then joined into the battle._

End flashback

Naruto thought about it and said "Yeah, but right now it isn't the time."

Crocodile nodded and said to the other prisoners "Stay behind us and we will take care of the guards, once they're down, take their weapons.

The prisoners roared in agreement as the started following Naruto and Crocodile to regroup with the others.

"I'll need to free another friend of mine, Shikamaru on me!" Naruto said as he jumped to the higher levels of the cells.

"Right!" Shikamaru followed Naruto, surprising the other prisoners except for Crocodile and Mr. 1 who know the capabilities of them.

 **With Luffy**

Luffy and Jinbe just took out another group of guards that tried horribly to take fight them head on.

"Shihihihi Naruto sure knows how to piss of people." Luffy laughed at the stories he had been told by Jinbe on how Naruto managed to piss of one of the 3 Admiral by calling him a 'hot head without any sense of humor'

Jinbe couldn't help but agree with him that Naruto was like that, he sometimes thought of the shouting matches Naruto made with Arlong or Kuroobi in his time.

"Heehaw! Finally, I caught up with you!" Ivankov said as he made a happy jump to announce his presence.

"Straw-Chan!" Bon clay said Luffy's name to get his attention.

"Bon-chan!" Luffy turned around and was happy to see his friend alive and well, besides the bandages "Looks like you got your juice flowing now!" Luffy said as Bon was slinging around like crazy.

"Yeah, I'm more then fine now!" Bon said while still spinning around.

Then he stopped as Daz Bones and Crocodile ran past them to help lead the attack.

"No! Why are you here, Mr. 1?" then Bon noticed that Naruto wasn't here "And where is Naruto? If you did-" he was interrupted by Crocodile who flew next to him by sand.

"Shut up Mr. 2, he went up to free another ally of his. Mr. 1 is just helping out."

Luffy then asked who he was and Bon answered him that he was defeated by Zoro in Alabasta, Luffy didn't recall it since he never met him in person.

Luffy seemed to worry that Naruto wasn't showing up anytime soon and this was noticed by Jinbe.

"Have faith in your brother Luffy-Kun." Luffy started listening "He is one of the strongest people I know, he wants us to clear the path for him so he can free as many of his friends as possible." Jinbe said as his words encouraged Luffy and some of the prisoners that know Naruto.

"Yes Straw Hat, have faith in our boss, he won't disappoint you what he has."

"Yeah, he maybe reckless but he sure as hell won't a comrade behind!"

"Yeah for boss Naruto!" then those prisoners shouted his name in honor.

Luffy was surprised by Naruto's popularity within these prisoners and asked Jinbe "Are those Naruto's crewmates?"

Jinbe smiled "yes they are, they also are doing life for the Coup attempt, luckily Naruto knew some kings that owed favors to him, and without him they would be executed.

"He did?" Luffy asked.

Ivankov than answered "One thing I know is that vhe is very loyal to vhis friends that is vwhy new need to push forwards Emperio…" He shouted as his fingertips turned into injector nails "Face Growth Synthesis!"

He injected it into himself causing his head to grow massively as they all started to advance on the bridge towards the gates to level 3.

"HELL WINK!" Ivankov shouted as his wink sended hundreds of guards of the bridge.

Soon everybody started kicking the guards their assess.

The guards were either being slashed by Ivankov's Okama, or they were hit by Crocodiles sand.

Or they were being pushed back by Jinbe or they were being kicked by Bon.

As the breakout crew started fighting their assess of, Luffy screamed.

"LET'S GO TO NAVY HEADQUARTERS!" Earning a loud agreeing roar from the others.

NAVY HQ

A Marine stormed inside Fleet Admiral Sengoku's office.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku!"

The fleet Admiral expected a report about Blackbeard whereabouts since he didn't arrive like the other Warlords, so he casual asked "How did it go?"

The marine looked nervous "We still can't find him! Ace's execution is in 5 hours so time is of the essence because Whitebeard could appear at any time!"

The Marine continued "But we can't find the Warlord of the Sea – Blackbeard anywhere on this island!"

In return, the fleet admiral made a small grunt. Not liking the news for now.

"And maybe this is unrelated but a Navy ship without clearance has just arrived at Impel Down!"

This made Sengoku's eyes widen "What?!' the last thing he needed now, on the brink of war was a huge prison break where the most notorious pirates were locked in with high ranking revolutionaries and the rogue marines.

Then another Marine entered the room "Sir we got disturbing news from Impel Down! Blackbeard has attacked our men stationed there and has entered the prison."

"And sir, several Navy ships have been destroyed by an unknown enemy that managed to be only several miles from Impel Down itself."

Sengoku seethed through his teeth "Damn it!" he punched his fist to his desk. That was absolutely the last thing he needed.

"What are your orders sir?" the marine asked.

"…Right now, make sure all the gates are closed, they're on their own for now." Sengoku ordered with much regret in his tongue.

"But sir-"

"That's an order!" Sengoku yelled. Making the other marines standing in fear.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" the marine replied as he left the room.

The fleet admiral thought in his head _'Damn it all.'_

 **With Hannyabal**

 _"We have an intruder! The Warlord of the Sea – Marshall D. Teach!"_ a guard by the entrance of Impel Down said through the transponder snail to Vice Warden Hannyabal.

 _"Blackbeard and his clan are breaking into the prison! This doesn't look good!"_

Hannyabal really was in a bad situation.

 _"Give us an order! H-Hurry! Ghaaa!"_ screaming was heard as the transponder snail went silent.

Hannyabal began crying and his his nose began dripping "It's over! My life is over now!" he began hugging his staff while crying.

 _'No, this is just a beginning! A sad and long life in which I will never become the warden…has just begun!'_

Hannyabal fainted but was caught by his men "Vice Warden! Are you okay?!"

Straw Hat on level 4!

Buggy the Clown on level 2!

The Warlord of the Sea – Blackbeard at the main entrance!

"I don't know…how to begin to deal with this mess!" he screamed out. He then took a sigh and turned to his men and just said.

"Anybody want snacks?" the guards couldn't believe what he said.

"Are you nuts?! We gotta save Impel Down!" one guard said as his eyes nearly came out of his eye caskets.

Then the transponder snail started to ring.

"That's easy for you to say! You're no in charge!" he then started accusing the guard "—I see! You wanna become a vice warden!" he said until the transponder snail was shoved in front of his face and it said.

"Hannyabal!" making the vice warden choke on his words.

 **"Can you hear me?"** Hannyabal grabbed the snail and started talking.

"W-Warden Magellan?! Where are you now?!"

 **With Magellan**

"I'm on level 2. I've just taken care of the fools running wild here." Magellan said.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came out of the snail

Warden Magellan and 3 guards, including Domino were wearing gas masks since Magellan had used his devil fruit powers to stop the rioting in one part of level 2. The ground next to them was filled with dying prisoners who were covered in poison.

The prisoners moaned and groaned in pain as one of them managed to say "Help me."

Magellan continued "I blocked all the exits on this floor. All of them will stop moving soon!"

Then they heard shouting and cursing from the other side of the poison covered wall that blocked an entrance point.

"I don't know why Blackbeard is attacking us, but I already did something about it." Magellan spoke.

 _"Nice!"_ Hannyabal replied as he kept listening.

"It's not something that I wanted to do but I have no option under the circumstances!" Magellan said as he closed his eyes.

 _'I hope that I made the right decision.'_

 _"It's not something that you wanted to do?!"_ Hannyabal asked.

Magellan nodded and then said "I decided to release Shiryu against my will!"

 _"You did!"_ Hannyabal said as his jaw nearly hit the ground by the shock.

"Anyway, we can't ask the Navy Headquarters for reinforcements. We have to handle this ourselves!" he then ordered Hannyabal "You focus bringing the situation on level 4 under control!"

"I'm gonna head down to level 4 soon!"

Unknown to him is that Hannyabal was on the verge of crying until he said "Hold out until I'll get there!"

There was a silence until _"AAAH Warden! Warden! Warden! Hey, Warden! Hey, Warden! Hey, Warden!"_ Then the snail went silent.

Magellan gave the snail back to Domino and asked "What do you think he was doing?"

"I really don't wanna know to be honest, but I can guess that he's relieved." Domino said.

Magellan turned to the other 2 guards and "Give me a full report on level 2."

"Out of the 3 blocks, 1 where we stand has been fully neutralized, the second one where Buggy the Clown and Mr. 2 with the other escapes are, is fully blocked of, the poison will do the rest." The first guard said.

Magellan nodded "and the 3rd block, the ones with the members of the attempted 'coup'?"

"They have made no attempt to break out, nor even go out their cells sir." The second guard replied.

"Good…keep them an eye on them, if they manage to reach level 2, then I don't know what might happen. Go!" Magellan ordered as the 2 guards left.

When the 2 left, Magellan then turned to Domino and asked.

"Are the preparations done?" Domino nodded.

"Their uniforms, weapons, everything we confiscated from them are ready and has been transferred to ship, waiting out on the coast a few miles away from Impel Down. But I got to say, it was originally planned to get Naruto and the coup attempters to get out, not the pirates."

"I know, but sooner or later they would find out about our involvement into it, that tip we got from that CP9 agent who defected? Remember him?"

Domino puffed "Hard to forget him, he has a nose that reminds me of a wooden pencil."

"Well if it wasn't for him, we would be soon prepare ourselves some room in here, and I would rather die than give Hannyabal my position in that way." Magellan said as he started hearing the yelling and cursing's again.

"Yeah I understand it, sure he's a good guy, but he lacks… self-control." Domino said, trying to give Hannyabal easy throws.

"Speaking about control, you do know that Naruto is in a ladies man right?" He warned Domino for the reputation of Naruto's charms.

He saw Domino blushing slightly "That I can handle, you should know what I have done with him." She said with a perverted grin.

"…If you are going to marry him, are you going to serve poisoned food, then I would like-"

"First of all, with all respect for you Warden, but Naruto and I had agreed not to talk about that in the near future, unless the others would like 'that' kind of marriage. Second, if we were to marry, there and only then I will not and I repeat NOT serve any poisoned food, I do not want to remember my wedding day with your smell. Do You Understand That?" She pushed him a few times in the chest.

Magellan knew better than to piss of Domino "Okay." He complied as they then started going for the lower levels.

 **With Luffy**

As the escape mob was advancing, the more resistance they began to face. So the escaped prisoners started freeing more and more criminals from their cells.

Luffy just took care of another group of guards and was running past Inazuma.

"Crab-Chan! Where is the staircase to level 3?!" Luffy asked.

"Go left! And across that bridge!" Inazuma pointed out with his scissor hands.

"Alright!" Luffy jumped and screamed at the nearing guards "Get out of my way!"

 **With Naruto**

Naruto and Shikamaru stood in front of the cell of a big boned guy who was shackled by the arms and legs.

Naruto broke the cell door and then walked towards the person.

"So…how long has it been?" the chained prisoner asked.

Shikamaru sighed "2 years, 3 months and 5 days."

Naruto face turned to Shikamaru and was impressed by it.

"What? Like you don't count your days in jail." Shikamaru defended himself. He then turned to the prisoner "So what do you think of breaking out of this shithole, are you in or not?"

"Will I get some BBQ when I get out?" The prisoner asked.

"Not likely, since Naruto's brother actually helped us out so we are in debt to him by helping him save his brother Ace who is going to be executed on Marineford." Shikamaru replied.

"….That's good enough for me, besides I have a grudge against the marines for one and only one reason only." The prisoner said.

Naruto grabbed his blade and cuts the chains of him off to free him.

The prisoner stood up and clenched his fists and cracked his neck.

"So what grudge do you hold against them anyway? The insults, the imprisonment? Tell me Chouji. What is it? "

The prisoner now named Chouji then said "The horrible food."

Naruto nodded "Okay Chouji, you get your wish."

"Good." Chouji then started growing 10 times bigger and said something that would make everybody shit themselves.

"Who shall I pulverize first!?" he shouted

 **The ending for of Chouji, hope you like the Battlefield 1 outfits I thought of and the tanks, te flashbacks will come often to explain the story to Naruto and the 9th Damned is supposed to be Naruto's crew.**

 **I will promise not to overcharge Naruto or his men with it, please leave a review and peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter!**

 **The Jailer room: level 4**

"Oi! Naruto-Kun's men have broken into the Jailers' room and took the keys!"

When Ivankov heard that, he smiled "Let's set more prisoners free and let chaos free in the prison! Then, we can divide our opponents forces and we will have a higher chance of survival!"

One of Naruto's men opened the cell doors of their fellow imprisoned comrades and gave the guy upfront a rifle.

"If you wanna run, here, we need all the men on the front!" the man said. The just freed prisoner shook his head.

"I've got men here that cannot walk." He pointed out at several of them who indeed looked too weak to even stand on their feet.

"Damn! Alright. BOYS!" The man screamed as his friends ran to him "Help these men out."

"Yes sir!" the men said as they started helping out the weak prisoners. Then the healthy prisoners were given weapons, as one of the prisoners started to ask.

"Wait! Where is Boss Naruto?" the man that gave him a pistol replied then.

"He's freeing the other prisoners, he says we need to help out as many of our comrades out of here."

The prisoners nodded and started going to the battlefront.

"The Blugoris are coming!" one prisoner yelled as indeed a dozen of blugoris were coming their way and started smashing the prisoners away. They were being led by a officer that had the size of a young boy, Saldeath.

"Blugoris, attack!"

"Damn, the Blugoris!" one of Ivankov's men cursed.

The guards on the other hand were relieved with the backup they were getting and praised them "Chief Guard Saldeath, we'll leave them to you!"

"Blugoris! Get that queer king with a gigantic face!" one dumb guard said as he pissed of Ivankov.

"It's not a "Gigantic face," it'sFace Growth Synthesis!" Ivankov said out loud as Blugoris started flying towards him. They were about to attack him until Ivankov said.

"Hell Wink!" he winked and sended the Blugoris flying.

"HEEHAW!" Ivankov said. Some of the prisoners cheered for Ivankov's victorious blow to the enemy.

"Alright men! Bing the bazooka team forward!" one of Naruto's men said as a group of 5 with hijacked bazookas ran forwards, aiming at the nearest guards.

"FIRE!" he shouted.

The bazooka team fired their bazooka's.

BOOM!

"Argh!" guards started flying away from the impact of the explosion, making the way free for the escape mob.

"Damn it! They freed the coup participants, they're not to be underestimated men!" one guard shouted.

One of Naruto's men turned to Luffy who had a guard in his hands and said "Straw Hat! The road is clear, lead the way!"

Luffy nodded "Right!" he replied. He started running forwards with Jinbe until some of the prisoners were being pushed back.

"It's the demon guards!" one of Ivankov's men screamed in fear. As large a Rhino, koala and zebra stood there, blocking the way.

"There are three of them!" shouted a normal pirate.

"Finally! We got our backup! Sadie-Chan's are here!" said a relieved guard.

"they aren't gonna let you. .go any further beyond this point" A woman with unkempt orange hair, in a hot pink skimpy dominatrix outfit with an pitchfork appeared from behind one of her beasts.

"Damn it! Naruto what's taking you so long!" Luffy cursed, he was losing strength and he could use his help.

"Alright, let's get them, demon guards!" Sadi ordered.

Her demons started to run for the escape mob. Ready to smash them to pieces. The New Kama's Six Forces tried their best to defeat them but the demons showed more ruthlessness by killing everybody that tried to stop them.

"Don't underestimate…mmm…these kids!" Sadi said as she explained on how the demons could see their enemies without eyes by sensing them, smelling them and feeling them.

"Gum-gum-" Luffy was about to stretch his arm until a chubby man and a man with a pineapple haircut landed in front of him.

The chubby guy started growing into the same seize of the demons and went for the zebra.

The both of them grabbed each other by the arms and were trying to maintain the upper hand.

"Woaw! That guy grew up like a giant!" Luffy said with his mouth wide open.

"That's Chouji Akamichi, a veteran of the 'Elemental Wars'. He fought alongside Naruto and his men!" Jinbe said to inform Luffy who he was.

The Rhino went behind Chouji and was about to smash him with his spikes covered iron clubs.

Before the rhino's clubs could hit Chouji's back, his body stopped for some reason and the Rhino could move anymore.

"What are you doing?! Smash his brains in so that I can hear his screams!" Sadi ordered in her usual way.

"Troublesome woman." Sadi looked to who dear spoke to her like that and saw who it was.

She saw a smiling Shikamaru "Shadow possession jutsu complete. Now that I have your rhino demon in control by his shadow, I will make him suffer!"

"Shikamaru Nara, fellow veteran and well known strategist." Crocodile said as he smiled "Could've used a guy like you in Baroque Works."

"What's his specialty?" Luffy asked.

"He can manipulate his enemies their shadows." Crocodile pointed at the shadow of Shikamaru that was connected to the demon rhino "You see that? That's how he controls them. He's also known for having an IQ of over 200. Very rare among people."

"What's an IQ?" Luffy asked. This did not surprise Crocodile who wanted to face palm but only rolled his eyes back and thought.

How did he lose to this kid in Alabasta?

Sadi's began to lose her nerve and ordered "Minokoala! Slaughter them and satisfy me with their screams!"

The yellow Koala went for Shikamaru with his spiked brass knuckles on each hand. Was about to attack Shikamaru.

The Koala stopped when somebody fast enough, brought it a punch to the gut, which made it stop it's track and take a few steps back to recover.

Then in front of the koala Naruto appeared, swinging his blade and smiling.

"Enough playing around, guys!" He yelled as he went forwards to attack the Koala "Attack!"

Chouji smiled "You got it Naruto!" Chouji took distance after punching the zebra in the face and his hands began to glow blue.

Chouji brought his palms back and then screamed.

"Super Open Hand Slap jutsu!" Chouji brought both hand to the chest of the zebra, causing a major blow to the zebra and making it flying towards the wall next to the guards who screamed in terror.

Shikamaru did a few hand signs and yelled "Eat this! Human Shadow Simulation jutsu!"

2 Shikamaru shaped like shadows appeared and ran to the rhino and brought punches to it. Then the 2 shadows started coiling around the rhino and make it raise up to the air before the shadows crushed it like a bug.

It made a bone crushing sound that brought gulping on both sides of the bridge.

Naruto was running for the koala, as did the koala ran for him. They raised their weapons against each other, ready to give them their final blow to ending it.

SLASH!

Naruto's blade went through the Koala as it did nothing for a second, until it screamed in pain and it fell down, beaten.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji got to hear the cheers from the prisoners.

"THE DEMON GUARDS! ARE DEFEATED!" All the guards screamed in fear, but nobody was screaming more than Sadi who was horrified that her minions were taken down, went for Naruto with her pitchfork. He easily blocked the pitchfork with his blade.

"You...how dare you beat my minion." she began to use her custom designed whip to attack Naruto but he easily dodges them "I will make you..mmm scream..mmm I liked you back in your marine days, so let me show you who's the master mmm." she said in her demeaning way.

Naruto had enough "Seriously woman, you're not my type!" Naruto knew that Sadi had a thing for him, but he really didn't like her dominatrix and sadistic ways and what he heard of her in Impel Down.

This only made Sadi more angry "Call me Sadi-chan!" she demanded as she whipped again at Naruto, only for him to grab the end of the whip by hand and stretching it backwards so she couldn't get it back.

Naruto started grabbed a hold on the whip with both of his hand and starts pulling it.

What?!" Sadi was losing her grip on her whip.

"I have enough of your sadistic shit!" Naruto used his strength to pull the whip fully to his side and started swinging it around like crazy with Sadi still not on the other hand, screaming in fear.

Naruto decided to end this by making her crash into the small officer and the other guards.

CRASH! Sadi, Saldeath and some other guards lied in a pile of their own, all knocked out. When the prisoners saw them lying, they cheered.

"Boss Naruto has beaten the Chief Guards Sadi and Saldeath!" before they could cheer on Naruto yelled.

"ENOUGH! We're still not free! We need to reach Level 3 before the reinforcements arrive." Naruto cracked his knuckles before he started to move.

Soon the other prisoners took out the remaining guards who either stood no chance or surrendered. Inazuma and Luffy lead a group of prisoners as they were the nearest ones to the doors to level 3.

"Hurry up! We're close to the staircase to level 3! I'm gonna open the doors!" he said.

"Alright, let's go!" Luffy said.

"Keep up the pace men! Chouji! Shikamaru! On me!" Naruto said to his men and friends Chouji and Shikamaru.

As they reached the doors, it went open, making the escape mob stop out of confusion for the prisoners.

"Why's that?! The door's opening by itself!" one of Ivankov's Okama's said.

The pirate next to him smirked "Who cares? It's our luck! Let's go up to level 3!"

Naruto noticed that some prisoners started running for the opening and tried to stop them.

"No wait!"

Then all the prisoners that tried to go through the door came back, flying like a tornado hit them. Then he heard something from the opening.

"This is the great fort of hell! No one may pass!" Naruto then saw who it was.

Hannyabal stood there with his double bladed Kessui above his head in a battle position.

"Who is that?! Why did he open the door so wide?!" Luffy asked.

"He is Hannyabal – the vice warden of this prison!" Inazuma replied as Hannyabal focused his glare on the 2 of them while Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru stood behind them.

Some roars could be heard behind Naruto and he turned around to see it was some freed prisoners who were unarmed, they were crazily running for the staircase.

"Shoot!"

Then a few gunshots could be heard, making everybody jump out of the way for the shots, only for the unarmed prisoners to be caught in the line of fire.

The prisoners were caught in a net and couldn't escape out of it.

"Damn it! Drag those fools back and release them!" One of Naruto's men ordered. Some of the started dragging the captured prisoners to safety.

"Behold!" Hannyabal yelled as he showed to them. It were a thousand men with Menma guards.

"I've got a thousand Menma's guarding the stairs to level 3, all of them wielding bazookas loaded with special prison ammunition. There's no escape for you!"

Naruto growled since this guy was being a bother. He slowly started approaching the Vice Warden as they both had hardened looks on their faces, filled with determination to fulfill their goal, no matter the coast.

Luffy knew from experience that if you stood in the way of Naruto, you were pretty much messing with the wrong person.

He saw that Hannyabal was getting into position and started ranting "To protect the bright future of the defenseless civilians, Uzumaki D Naruto the infamous, world renowned traitor of the marines and conspirator of the failed coup attempt, I will carry out your sentence on the Warden's behalf and for Absolute Justice!"

Naruto hit a vein when Hannyabal called him 'traitor' and looked him dead in the eye and said "Is that all? Because I like to leave this place right now, service is kind of terrible. Just ask Chouji what he would do?" Naruto pointed out at the big boned guy.

He growled as he started cracked his knuckles, to put some extra fear into the menma guards.

Hannyabal looked nervous for the moment until he stood his ground back "Never! Never will I allow somebody like YOU to walk these staircases to the sweet relief of freedom, not after what you've done to Mariejois!"

"If you would've known what those 'people' behind closed doors, then you would shut your mouth right now…" Naruto was about to finish, but an understandably impatient Luffy broke the conversation by interrupting them.

"ENOUGH! Move it!" Luffy demanded.

"No way!" Hannyabal shouted as Luffy charged at him.

"Out of my way!" Luffy said yet again but was forced to back away from Hannyabal's attempt to cut him.

"Damn you!" Luffy cursed. Naruto could only shake his head at Luffy being impatient.

"Hey look at what he's using, it's the bloodsucker!" one of the guards said, recognizing the weapon.

"Don't underestimate me!" Hannyabal yelled while spinning his weapon around, making it catch fire out of nowhere. When that happen, some of the guards started chanting for him.

"Get that scum Vice-Warden!"

"Do it for justice!"

"Hannya! Hannya! Hannya!" they all began chanting until they felt the urge to vomit because of the high killer intent that was released by Naruto to shut them up.

Naruto looked on how Luffy was fighting Hannyabal and couldn't help but feel impressed by Hannyabal's his performance's.

He even forced Luffy to use second gear against him "GUM GUM JET GATLIN!" Luffy started beating Hannyabal into the ground in a bloody heap.

At that same moment, Magellan arrived on level 4 on the other side of it and was running with his reinforcements to the held up escape mob.

"Where are the ringleaders?!" Magellan asked one of the guards. One of the started saying.

"In front of the staircase to level 3! That's the opposite side of this floor! We have to hurry! Vice Warden Hannyabal and the others are managing to keep them there for now!"

Luffy just finished beating up Hannyabal as you could see, he was pretty roughed up and looked like every bone of his was broken.

Luffy started walking past him, thinking he beat him up. He did not noticed that Hannyabal was about to grab his foot and he did to stop him.

Naruto watched how the scene would unfold, he really wanted to help Luffy, but he saw something in Hannyabal he never saw in him, it was something uncommon…He was about to stand his ground until he would die.

 _'Magellan, I think you just found yourself a replacement.'_

Hannyabal was yet again beaten to ground and began to stand up and say yet again "You can't go through here!"

As Luffy still tried to force Hannyabal to give up, all of the guards were beaten up and the whole escape mob started watching the battle between the Straw Hat pirate and the Vice Warden of Impel Down.

Hannyabal again was thrown to the ground and was bloodied than ever.

A steaming Luffy began to take hard breaths and say "I…I gotta save Ace!"

Hannyabal again raised up by the help of his weapon, his face was dripping blood out of everywhere.

Hannyabal leaned on his weapon and spoke "What do you mean you're going to save your brother!? Don't try to glorify the trash of society!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't say that." Naruto replied.

"You pirates and rebels gained your reputations outside by committing crimes!" he shouted as he glared at every pirate, revolutionary and coup member " Civilians can't sleep at night fearing that their loved ones will lose their lives, and it's all because you scum sail the seas! It's why we imprison the most dangerous criminals around the world; make sure that the defenses civilians can rest easy!"

He took several deep breaths "Thus is the fortress of Hell! If it were to fall, the world would descend into the depths of fear!"

Naruto and his crew remembered that talk and they could understand the argument, most pirates like under the Big Mom and Beast Pirates have caused horrific acts against unarmed citizens.

But to use that to justify the crimes the World Government had committed in the name of Justice, was unacceptable.

"I said I wouldn't let you pass; you're not taking a single step past me!" Hannyabal declared as stood up even in his condition and prepared himself for another fight against Luffy.

Before Luffy could make his next move, a blurry figure sped next to Luffy and hits Hannyabal into the gut.

It was Naruto covered in green chakra.

"He's using one of the eight gates." Shikamaru said _'I'm surprised he mastered it.'_

Hannyabal let his weapon fall to the ground since he didn't had the strength anymore to move again and cursed "D-D-Damn you." His body fell in front of Naruto, before he went out, he could hear Naruto silently say.

"…Enough, you've proven your point Hannyabal. I'm sorry but now you're standing in our way, so step down.

Hannyabal then closed his eyes as he was now fully knocked down.

Naruto then heard the screaming coming from the staircase and noticed a black mist crawling around his boots.

 _'It's him.'_ Naruto thought, he then sensed something and quickly raised his leg up to stop a kick from the mist, on appeared to be a foot.

Naruto jumped backwards to avoid the black mist and landed in front of Luffy, he looked who it was and it conformed his suspicion because of the power of that rare devil fruit.

"Blackbeard." Naruto said.

As Blackbeard and his crew appeared, a lot of guards were falling from the mist covered sky, all looked like they've been through hell.

Luffy recognized him and said he met him in Java.

Blackbeard looked around and remembered some of them "Wow, wow! How interesting to see all these faces at once!"

Soon Crocodile, Ivankov and Jinbe had anger on their faces when they saw 'him'.

"Looks like you were in middle of something!"

Jinbe clinched his fist "Teach! What are you doing here!?" Jinbe began to demand "Or, I suppose it's Blackbeard now."

When Luffy heard that name, he was in a state of shock, making a small gasp.

Blackbeard smiled "Jinbe, hey that's not nice! Why don't you loosen your fist?!" he said, pointing at Jinbe's fist "Oh yeah! You're close to Ace, aren't you?" In response Blackbeard got only a cold glare.

"Bur you're barking up the wrong tree!" Blackbeard laughed.

"Blackbeard." Luffy said, gaining the attention of him.

"You're Blackbeard?!" Luffy asked as he now stood next to Naruto who kept a cold glare at Blackbeard. Naruto then raised his blade in front of Luffy to catch the attention of Blackbeard.

Luffy turned to Naruto who only said "Allow me…I need some answers."

Luffy cold only grit his teeth as he now stood in front of the man that was responsible for Ace's capture in the first place. But accepted Naruto's request. Naruto took a step forwards and stood right in front of him.

"It's been a while…Teach." Naruto said with venom in his mouth.

Blackbeard soon recognized who was in front of him and smiled "Zhehahaha Naruto, it's been a while, when was that I saw you for the last time." Blackbeard began mockingly ticking his chin.

He then knew how long it was and slammed his fist into his hand and said "I know, the Elemental Wars! Now I remember, the battle of Amegakure, bit rainy wasn't it?" he said while laughing.

Naruto griped his blade more "It seems like you found that you was looking for, isn't?" Naruto said while keeping his cool. He noticed some of Blackbeard's body was covered in black mist.

Blackbeard extended his hand and black flames came out of it "Oh yes I did, the Yami Yami fruit. Yes indeed I found what I was looking for. You like it?" Blackbeard asked as he and Naruto started to walk around in a circle while still keeping an eye on each other.

Naruto shrugged "i will say, it fits with you." Naruto Said with a hint of sarcasm. Uknown to most prisoners that were focused on seeing the conversation was that shikamaru, chouji and other fellow veterans were glaring at blackbeard with absolute hate. Some of them even started pointing their rifles at the bastard as they were hoping for Naruto to give the order to shoot.

"Zhehahaha! How long has it been? 2-3 years? I still remember how bloody that war was, don't you? You were still a Lieutenant and were under the command of that old geezer captain, so how did things go after the old fart died for his men?"

This insult was taken great offence by the members of the 9th Damned, one of them in especially took great offence to it, since he still felt responsible for his death

"Like what happened after the war, you found out I was a member of the Whitebeard pirates just the moment I left and killed Thatch."

Naruto's teeth gritted as he knew that when he found out that Blackbeard killed one of the Whitebeard divisions commanders, all of Whitebeard's allies started to try hunt him down or track him down for Whitebeard, especially Ace himself who was the 2nd division commander, the division Blackbeard was in.

"Yeah, after I killed Thatch, I remember Pops his allies were trying to take me out, so I destroyed them, I spared nobody…" Blackbeard grinned "…Except for her."

Naruto gripped his blade harder as his eyes were in the shadow's.

"Yeah you know who I'm talking about!" Blackbeard continued.

"Enough Teach! Naruto! He's trying to-" Jinbe tried.

"So you were the one that brought her in there!" Naruto barked, being completely pissed off.

"Oh yes I did, to get the government of my back, for a little while so I could get Ace, and I will honestly say that out of respect for her, I nor my crew did anything to her what you expected." Teach grin widened as he ended.

"But the World Nobles on the other hand…"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto raised his blade and infused it with a powerful energy that even among Haki users was not known. The executioner blade was soon covered with orange energy.

"What is that!?" One of the regular prisoners yelled.

"Is that Haki?" One of the Okama's said.

"Shit! The boss is going to use that power again, brace yourself!" a soldier of Naruto's men said

"So this is the power Dragon was talking about." A female Ivankov silently said.

"Naruto…" Jinbe muttered, Blackbeard had gone too far.

Shikamaru, Chouji and surprisingly Luffy stood there still as they were about to witness yet again Naruto's source of power.

"DEMON-" Naruto slammed his blade into the ground in front of him and it caused huge cracks into the ground going straight for the Blackbeard pirates.

Blackbeard looked surprised "What the!"

SLASH!

"ARGH!" Blackbeard screamed as he gained a huge cut through his chest and stomach and fell down the ground.

"SLASH!" Naruto proclaimed his attack as he was now in his full power, covered in orange energy.

 **I hope you liked it, please review and share it through communities. I would be very thankfull.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto watched how Blackbeard was stumbling and screaming in pain by the slash he received.

The screams made him think of the ones he remembered in Navy HQ.

 _'Please, I did not deserve this!'_

Naruto started speeding for Blackbeard with his blade, ready to impale him.

"Captain look out!" Van warned his captain.

Blackbeard stood up quickly and just dodged Naruto's blade as jumped back and started covering his hand with black mist until he started feeling an mass amount of weight coming down on him, forcing him back on his knees.

"Captain what the hell!" Jesus said as he looked at Naruto and growled as he went for him "You bastard!" he was about to punch him until something made him stop.

"W-What!" Jesus looked down to see that his shadow was connected to that of Shikamaru. He also saw that the other Blackbeard Pirates were caught by Shikamaru jutsu.

"Don't interfere." Shikamaru simply stated. Making the other Blackbeard Pirates angry since they were easily caught in this shinobi trick.

Naruto now stood in a battle posse with his blade, slightly covered in blood of Blackbeard.

On the opposite, Blackbeard covered both his hands in black mist and as he was grinning.

"Zehahaha, maybe I shall give you a taste of my powers." Blackbeard darkly said "KUROUZU!" Naruto was being pulled to Blackbeard.

"NARUTO!" Jinbe yelled concerned.

In response, Naruto pointed covered his free hand with the mysterious orange energy and punched right through the black mist, surprising Blackbeard as the fist connected to his face and forced him back into a wall.

"CAPTAIN!" Jesus yelled.

"He broke through the captain's Yami-Yami fruit power. How is that possible? Did he ate a devil fruit? even so he couldn't go through his power since the captain can absorb everything." Van said as he was struggling to get free, but to no avail.

"You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru began "Naruto is specialized in fighting devil fruit users and has learned from strong Shinobi all over the Elemental nations in his one and half years of war. If you want to beat him, you seriously need to think before you act." Shikamaru informed them.

"And that energy then? What is it?" Van asked.

"Let's just say Naruto had no choice to have that power…" Chouji said instead of Shikamaru.

Everybody that knew Naruto and served with him in the Elemental Wars knew it was true. For Luffy it wasn't new that Naruto was stronger in fighting devil fruit users.

The orange energy started fading away as Naruto heard an explosion on the other side of the level.

"The Warden is here!" a prisoner yelled as some of the prisoners began running for the staircase.

"EVERYBODY! Start running for the next levels! I'll cover you as long as I can. GO!" Naruto yelled.

"Troublesome Shadow Strangle jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled. His shadow started forming into hands as they reached to the pirates neck's.

CRACK! The pirates were knocked out and this left an open spot for the prisoners to go to the staircase.

Everybody did start running past Naruto and Blackbeard, some of Naruto's men stood there for a moment, worried for their leader since he was going to face the Warden.

"Just go." Naruto ordered as his men nodded and started running for the staircase. Luffy ran past him, just enough time for the both of them to nod to each other.

"So I am going to meet the Warden Magellan? This will be interesting…" Blackbeard said as he coughed some blood while standing up. Naruto couldn't figure out if he meant it in a good or bad way.

Naruto gazed at him for a moment before running to the staircase. Just as Magellan arrived at the scene and the Blackbeard Pirates recovered. Just as Naruto started running up the stairs, a member of the 9th damned ignited some explosives and started running.

"I light up the explosives, this will buy us some time, RUN!" the soldier yelled as they all started running for the next level.

 **Magellan**

BOOM! the entrance to level 3 started to collapse, just as Magellan arrive at the entrance and sigh.

"I should have known." He said to himself, he turned to Blackbeard "So you are Blackbeard."

He smiled "So you are Magellan. If my sources are correct, you were a member of Naruto's 9th Damned division, you are considered one of Naruto's well known friends." Blackbeard said.

Every guard was about to fire their rifles at Blackbeard, until Van quickly shot them in amazing speed and accuracy.

This did not bothered Magellan, instead he smirked as he started covering his hand in poisonous venom "Is that so, Who told you that?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Zehahaha! Cipher Pol of course, as a Warlord I could ask for information about my targets, and what they found out was that you and a other acquaintance were planning to help Naruto and his band of troublemakers to escape. And I can already see you behind one of those cells, I will be honest it would fit with you." He said with amusement.

There was no point in lying anymore "It's true, I was planning on helping him and the others to escape, but NOT the pirates. It's that damned Straw Hat that caused the trouble, I know that the both of them know eachother so I have nothing to gain to arrest him." Magellan then started turning slightly to his venom form and grinned.

"But I can do a favor for Naruto by giving you something..." He said as he went full speed for the Blackbeard Pirates.

 **Naruto**

Naruto started running up to the stairs as he noticed a unconscious Demon guard on the stairs _'looks like Luffy took care of it'_

Naruto arrived at Level 3 to see that his men fighting toe to nail with the guards.

A 9th Damned member was struggling to gain momentum of the pitchfork that he was fighting over with the guard. The guard threw the man to the ground quickly turned around to see a fellow prisoner to slam him with a rock to the face, killing him.

A 9th Damned member punched a guards in the gut and threw him on the ground as he grabbed for his pitchfork and stabbed the guard quickly in the chest before the guard could get the chance of pulling his pistol out.

The members of Naruto's 9th Damned, who went through starvation, torture and exhaustion were winning the fighting's against the well-trained and well-equipped Impel Down guards, most guards met horrible injuries or horrific deaths. As revenge for their fallen comrades.

A screaming guard went to attack Naruto with his swords but was soon met by one of Naruto's men who appeared in front of him and had a rusty machete in his hand.

The guard swung his sword at the man, the man blocked it and pushed the guard of balance and then stabbed the guard in the shoulder, forcing the guard on his knees before the man slashed the guard's chest and finally killing him.

"Thanks soldier, i owe you one." Naruto thanked the soldier, a dark man with a short beats and brown eyes.

The soldier nodded "You're welcome sir. Straw Hat and Jinbe are already at the staircases to level 2."

"Then let's go shall we?" Naruto said as he then ordered the others "Move forwards men! Magellan is distracted right now, so this is our chance!"

The Damned members shouted in agreement and started running for the staircase.

They were forced to see the bodies of their comrades who died during the fight, most of them weren't on their full strength and had to avoid fights much as possible.

Naruto spotted Luffy and the others and yelled at them "Hey! Luffy!"

Luffy turned around and smiled to see him "Naruto, where were you?"

"No time to explain, we blocked the entrance to level 3, buying us some time, let's move!" Naruto said as he ran into the hole that lead to the staircase. He was soon followed by Jinbe, Crocodile and the others. Just as Magellan was in sights of Ivankov.

As Naruto arrived at the end of the stairs and waited for the last man to arrive, he was surprised that Inazuma arrived with his scissors hands cutting the walls and cutting the ground slightly.

"Inazuma where is Ivankov?" He asked.

"He's trying to stall Magellan…" Inazuma replied

"In other words, he's actually testing Magellan's abilities, ain't he?" Naruto asked.

Inazuma nodded "Pretty much."

"Good, you finish the stairs." He grabbed his blade and started running as Inazuma prepared himself as he cut the final piece of the stairs and was waiting for Ivankov to come.

Naruto finally arrives at Level 1, he started noticing that the cells were empty.

"So it goes as planned. Thanks Domino." Naruto said to himself as he finally rendezvous with the others. As he saw a certain clown and a guy with a weird hairstyle that looked like the number 3 and a whole lot of prisoners, standing near the 4 demon guards who were defeated yet again but by Luffy and Jinbe.

"Oi! Naruto!" Luffy yelled as he saw him approaching, Luffy quickly punched another guard in the face that tried to stab him.

"Damn Straw Ha-" Buggy chocked on his words when he saw the blonde one approaching their group _'Who is he?'_

 _'I swear I've seen him before, but where?'_ came in the mind of Mr. 3.

Naruto stopped his tracks and turned to look around and saw indeed none of his men that were captive on level 2.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Jinbe "Have you seen anyone of my crew on Level 2?"

Shikamaru shook his head "Nope, I haven't seen any of them." Naruto turned to Chouji who just shook his head.

Then to Jinbe.

Jinbe shook his head "No one, these 2 have released all the prisoners, you need to ask them." He gestured to Buggy and Galdino.

"Hey you 2!" Naruto yelled, making both men whimper a little bit "Did you freed all the prisoners?"

Buggy thought about it and said "Well, we were planning to free the ones at the last block on level 2, but when we arrived they were already gone, we don't know what happened."

He nodded "Okay, so it goes as planned." Naruto said.

"What goes as planned?!" Buggy screamed at Naruto "And by the way who are you?! I never heard of you and who gave you the permission to command me! Buggy the Clown!" he screamed at him.

Naruto glared at him, shutting Buggy up as he swallowed in fear.

 _'This guy reminds me of someone, I swear I've heard of him but from where?'_

"HYDRA!" When Naruto heard that, his eyes widened immediately.

 _'That was fast!'_ he thought to himself as he turned around and saw a pissed of Magellan that was covered in poison and had blood coming out of his forehead.

Every weaker prisoner began running straight away as the stronger ones stayed behind.

"Huh?! Does that mean that Iva and Crab were…" Luffy said with shock, he was about to launch an attack on the Warden until Naruto tapped him on the arm and said.

"They aren't, I can still sense them." Naruto walked past Luffy and the others as he brought his executioner blade out and wielded around "Let me take care of him."

"But if-" Bon tried to say.

"I've fought with him before so I can handle him…besides I have a score to settle with him, ain't that right Magellan?"

To the surprise of the others, Magellan replied "Yes, yes indeed." Magellan's arm started oozing out Poison.

"HYDRA!" Magellan yelled. The poison dragon went straight for Naruto. He jumped right towards the dragon and was about to be swallowed by it.

"NARUTO!" Luffy yelled in fear, as did Jinbe and Bon.

SLASH! The dragon spurted everywhere as Naruto landed on the ground with his blade, covered in poison as it was dripping of it.

"H-He stopped Magellan's Hydra attack and he wasn't hit!" One prisoner yelled surprised.

"Yeah that's the leader of the 9th Damned for ya!" One of Naruto's men shouted, as the others started cheering for him.

Buggy was annoyed "Let's go men!" he shouts as his followers obeyed their savior's his order and started to run for the main entrance. Luffy just stare at Naruto, seeing that he really became so much stronger by the years as he was clashing with Magellan.

Naruto turned his head to Jinbe and Luffy and yelled "Get going you two! Men cover them!"

"Yes sir!" the Damned said as they started running. Luffy and Jinbe soon joined.

Naruto smiled "So I can expect we shall do a real fight then? Cuz you really seem to be angry right now."

"Oh I am, the original plan was for only YOU and your crew to escape, not the pirates! Nor the warlords or even the Revolutionaries." Magellan shouted at Naruto.

"Does it really matter right now? Cipher Pol is going after you anyway, that's why I said that you should join my ranks after this was over, ." Naruto stated.

"That's not the point!" Magellan pointed at him "The point is that if you make a promise, you intend to keep it!"

"It's not my fault Luffy broke inside Impel Down, slipped through your security, managed to free Jinbe and Crocodile and cause the biggest prison break of all time." Naruto tried to defend himself.

"I knew Straw Hat was unpredictable but this is ridiculous." Magellan face palmed as he remembered Luffy's headlines.

Naruto then remembered on something "About the plan, where is Domino?" Naruto asked as he looked around as she was usually always with Magellan.

Magellan sighed "She's in the control room, waiting to give the signal to the crew." Magellan reached into his pocket and threw Naruto a snail transponder "Here."

Naruto catches it "Thanks." Naruto then got into his battle stance as did Magellan and smirked "Shall we?"

Megallen smiled "Oh yes, I will show you my ultimate attack. I was eager to show you my most deadliest attack HELL-"

WINK! The ground under Naruto erupted and to his surprise it was the oversized head of Ivankov and an unconscious Inazuma. Then Naruto was unfortunate taken with them through the next floor by breaking through the ceiling.

Magellan just had to adjust that Naruto just disappeared yet again, not finishing their match.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Magellan roared.

 **Luffy**

"Do you think Naruto is alright?" asked Luffy to Shikamaru in particular. They just arrived at the docks and saw that the marine vessels were of the docks to prevent them to steal one rest had to wait for Jinbe, Crocodile, Mr. 1 and Buggy to steal one.

Then the floor in front of them and out of it came Ivankov with his big head and on it where Inazuma covered poison in Ivan's arms and Naruto who was stuck in Ivan's hair. Ivankov looked in pretty bad shape and Naruto…looked pissed.

"Does that answer your question?" Shikamaru lazily noted. Luffy and the Okama's were relieved that Ivan was alive.

"What the hell Ivan?!you could have warned me!" Naruto yelled at him.

"HOW VWAS I ABOUT TO DO THAT! Vyou were lucky I gave you a lift!" the both of them argued.

"STRAW HAT! NARUTO!" everybody paled at what they heard and turned to the hallway and saw a pissed of Magellan covered in poison coming right for them as Magellan's poisonous hand took more prisoners.

"Naruto! It's Jinbe!" A prisoner threw a transponder snail to Naruto as Luffy and Galdino took the initiative to stall Magellan for a while.

"Naruto-kun, so you made it?" Jinbe asked.

"I'm here, but he's still chasing us though! Luffy and Magellan are trying to stall them, but I don't know h-" Naruto turned around to see Luffy's foot grow big with a wax wall between Luffy and Magellan.

Luffy kicked the wax wall and forced Magellan back. But to demise of Luffy who shrieked to the seize of a small child

Naruto was surprised by the outcome "…Okay, never mind do you got a ship?" Naruto asked.

Jinbe smirked "Better than that, but there's no time to explain it. We cannot come any closer! Get everybody together and jump into the sea, you can leave the rest to me!"

Naruto nodded "Right!" Naruto turned to everybody "We need to jump into the sea! Don't worry Jinbe got the rest!"

The Damned already knew what Naruto meant by that but the others looked at him as if he was mad.

Naruto ignored the protest but then had an idea as he looked at the head of Ivan.

"Everyone! Get an hold of Ivan's face!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed onto Ivan's hair.

"What is that going to be-…I get it! Everyone do grab onto my face!" Ivan realized what Naruto's plan was.

Everyone grabbed onto Ivan's face or hair.

Magellan was getting closer, he was almost there…

"HELL WINK!" Ivan screamed as he did a huge wink that shot him through the front gate into the sea, just as Magellan's poisonous hand tried to grab them

Magellan stared at the escaped prisoners who got away from him as they were about to fall into the ocean.

 _'Come on Naruto.'_

Just as they were about to land in the water, several whale-sharks came to the rescue.

Magellan smiled "Looks like that rematch will have an delay." He said as he went to the control room.

 **Naruto**

As the shark bounced the group safely onto the battleship, as soon as they hit the deck, the prisoners of Impel Down began to realize they made it.

One prisoner already began "Yes! We're free! We're fre-"

CLICK was the sound that made all the excitement among the prisoners silent.

they then noticed that several men in brown outfits and capes and some marine hats pointed their rifles at them.

Buggy, who still was having his hands in the air because one Marine with a cloak and a hood that covered his head had his two swords to Buggy's throat.

"OOI JINBE! Why ARE YOU, CROCODILE AND MR. 1 NOT TAKING CARE OF THESE MARINES!?" Buggy screamed at the 3 of them, who were indeed not attacking the marines, instead they were being relaxed around them.

"Because Buggy." Naruto began as he walked to one of them "These are my men." Naruto said as he ordered them "Stand down."

To surprise of the prisoners, the marines did what Naruto asked and put their arms down. Naruto turned to the hooded marine that had his swords positioned against Buggy's throat. The hooded person faces Naruto.

What the mysterious thing was that the hooded man kept his face in the shadow and took his blades from Buggy's throat, allowing him to relax.

The man bowed to Naruto as he went to the back behind Jinbe and started meditating.

"Not much of a speaker, isn't he?" One of the prisoners said.

"Hey! I remember some of you! You were also on level 2!" some prisoners started to recognize them.

"You're right! How did you guys managed to escape?!" some tension began to grow.

"ENOUGH! We're not free yet, we still need to go through the gates of Justice! Get to your positions!" Jinbe yelled as he turned the ship's steering wheel until the ship's front faced the Gates of Justice.

Naruto started ordering "Men! Get to your positions!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto's men complied as they started to ready the sails. Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were now standing with Jinbe and Luffy. While Buggy was being praised like a god by the prisoners except for Ivankov and Naruto's people who sweat dropped at the scene.

The escape ship was being fired on by other battleships who most of the time missed.

"Even though everybody ranked higher than Vice Admiral has been summoned to Marineford," Jinbe turned to everybody "the Navy ships are still formidable without them!"

The hijacked ship started changing its course[B1] as did the chasing Marines.

The hijacked ship now had the Gates of Justice in their sights, when the prisoners saw that the gates were still closed, they realized that they were still trapped.

"This is bad! These gates will never open for us!" Mr. 3 screamed in panic.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"It's a dead end!" one of Naruto's men yelled.

Naruto saw that Buggy was trying to convince Jinbe to turn around so they won't crash. Naruto also noticed that Jinbe and Crocodile were strangely calm about the closed Gates of Justice.

And by knowing them, they had something planned. Naruto saw that Buggy ordered his men to fire back at the marine ships, seeing that it backfired because the cannons were out of range.

"Naruto." He turned to Chouji "What shall we do now?" he asked. Naruto noticed that some of his men were standing behind him and saw the concern in their eyes.

"Just get to cover and converse your strength, I have a feeling we will get lucky, we won't than get ready to a fight till the death." He said as they all nodded and started to spread out.

Some cannonballs were nearing the ship. They were all stopped by different people.

"Sables!" Crocodile destroyed them.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy's belly swelled up and the cannonballs bounced of it.

Then 2 cannonballs were falling near Jinbe. These were seen by the mysterious hooded prisoner.

SLASH! SLASH! Both cannonballs were cut in 2 and 4 small explosions occurred, thanks to the hooded prisoner with his swords out drawn.

"Thanks." Jinbe said without looking back. The prisoner simply said "You're welcome." He went back into his meditation.

Then the unexpected happen, the Gates of Justice opened. This came to a shock for everybody, but even then the pirates began cheering.

Naruto walked to Jinbe and asked him "Who stayed behind?" Naruto knew that nobody stupid would open the gates for escaping pirates and knew that the only way it would happen is that somebody, who would want to escape also, was to stay behind and open the gates.

"…Bon did." To the shock of Naruto and Luffy. Naruto then turned around and walked down the stairs and walked past Mr. 1 who silently said.

"He's quite honorable, for a queer."

Naruto couldn't do more than nod as he started hearing the cries of Luffy and the Okama's on the snail phone.

"Bon-Chan. Why are you doing this?! Like you did in the past! We were gonna break out together, weren't we?!"

No response was given.

Luffy gritted his teeth and continued "How many times have I been saved by you?! If you are there, then answer me, Bon! BON!" this caused reactions from other prisoners to rise up.

"That queer stayed there alone to save us!"

"Bon-Chan!" Luffy yelled. Then the others began to say.

"Brother Bon, say something!"

"Why aren't you answering?!"

Mr. 3 started to tear up "Mr. 2!" he shouted.

"Mr. 2, you're…I'm sorry for everything!" Buggy apologized as he also was tearing up.

"Bon Boy!" Ivan yelled in horror for his fellow queer.

Then Luffy and the other prisoners started yelling for Bon to answer, desperately for him to speak. Naruto couldn't help but live with their pain.

The ship was about to go through the open gates.

"Bon-chan…the gates are closing…We're…Going," Luffy struggled to speak as he was about to cry, as did most of the prisoners on the deck.

Luffy puts the snail gently on the deck and stared at it for a moment.

"Bon-chan." He inhaled and then yelled "THANK YOU!"

Naruto heard the other prisoners giving their thanks as they were almost halfway past the gates with the gates closing in.

"STRAW HAT!" came out of the baby snail. Bon finally answered.

"Bon!" Luffy yelled at the baby snail that was crying on Bon's place.

 _"Straw Hat…You have to save your brother, no matter what!"_ Bon screamed in tears.

Luffy stopped holding back his tears and let them flow.

 _"I know that you can save your brother for sure!"_

"Bon-Chan!" Luffy cried. Naruto stood up and walked past Luffy and started speaking.

"Bon Clay…Thank you." Naruto said with a smile. Receiving a small cry of Bon Clay.

The gates fully closed and the snail went silent. Naruto went back to the deck, leaving Luffy and the others to grief their friend.

"We did it, we broke out of Impel Down." Said Naruto. Stating the obvious but the most important thing now.

And so, 742 prisoners escaped Impel Down, most of them were members of the Coup attempt and among them were the leader Uzumaki D. Naruto and his close allies. This escape resulted into the biggest gaffe in the history of Impel Down.

Execution of Portgas D. Ace is in…

4 hours

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, the next chapters are going to explain Naruto's background and past. Please leave a review and tell me of what you think of it**


	7. Chapter 7

**On the Hijacked Battleship**

"All right everyone!" Buggy began with a jug with beer "Let toast to our unprecedented unheard of breakout of Impel Down!" Buggy raised his jug.

"To us!" the other prisoners also raised their jugs.

"To us!" the prisoners began feasting, one of them even jumped into a barrel full of rum and some others ate while the others danced.

Buggy drank the whole jug until it was empty and enjoyed the cool liquid. He smiled and then laughed.

While the pirate faction were celebrating, on the other side of the ship, the faction of Naruto was just eating and drinking water and were treating their wounded.

Shikamaru and Chouji who had on both hands some meat, were watching the pirate faction feasting and propping every food that could get in their mouth. This made Chouji grumble.

"Why do they have to eat it all? Can't they spare for us some more?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Chouji you know you have to take it easy, you haven't have a proper meal in what, months since the Coup? Those pirates will regret eating themselves full later on." Shikamaru drank his jug empty and whipped his mouth dry "Conserve your strength for the war."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Chouji took a mouthful of meat in his mouth and started chewing it "Say where is Naruto?"

Shikamaru emptied his jug and said "He's in the captain's quarter, talking with the transponder snails he got to his contacts."

 **Captain Quarters**

Naruto sat on the desk and was speaking into the transponder snail to Domino.

"So how did the fight between Bon Clay and Magellan go?" Naruto asked.

 **"Surprisingly it's a tie, but both of them are badly injured, are you seriously considering him to let him join us?"** Domino asked with concern about Naruto's decisions to let Bon come with Magellan and Domino to escape from Impel Down.

"Yes I am, I owe a debt to him for helping us out. So yes I want you to offer him a other chance for freedom, if he decline than I won't hold you back." Naruto talked through the transponder.

 **"Okay then. But do you think the Revolutionary army would accept us…Our hands aren't that clean."** Domino said.

"Hey, you and Magellan had a job to keep prisoners in check, most of them were hardcore criminals, both of you did not mistreat any of my men, and besides I stuck my neck out for the both of you." Naruto re-assured that it will be okay. The snail had a slight blush on its cheek which made Naruto chuckle.

"I'll speak to you soon after the war is over. I will have to visit some places before I reach the rendezvous point" Naruto said.

 **"Okay Naruto…I will give 'her' your regards." She then spoke seductively "And when you're coming back I will surprise you with something you won't regret."**

Naruto smiled and replied "I'm looking forward to Domino-Chan." He then hanged up and thought to himself.

"God I love that woman." He said to himself "I feel lucky that she's okay with my relationships."

Then somebody began knocking on the door.

"Come in." A member of Naruto's faction came in.

"Sir, Jinbe and Crocodile require your presence." The man said.

Naruto nodded "Okay then, thanks soldier." Naruto puts the transponder snail away and walked past the soldier and walked up the stairs.

He saw that Jinbe and Crocodile who was sitting on a canon were in a conversation and decided to hear what they had to say

"I thought only mermaids could talk to Fish." Crocodile said about the Whale sharks earlier.

"I thought of that also." Naruto interrupted, getting the attention of Crocodile "When I was young, I heard stories that only mermaids who could connect with all kinds of creatures in the seas. But all of that are just rumors when you learn it." Naruto said as he leaned against the railings of the ship.

"You mean your days before Fish Tiger?" Crocodile asked. Earning an obvious silence that made Naruto think and clutch his hand.

Crocodile knew he hit a nerve and said "Sorry for mentioning it."

"It's okay…it reminds me where I came from, such a hypocrite I was or still am." Naruto said.

"You're not a hypocrite Naruto, you've only done what Fish Tiger wanted. That was his true wish." Jinbe said, getting into the conversation.

"By serving under the men that got him killed." Naruto replied.

"And look what you've accomplished, you became stronger, you outsmarted your enemies and you made every men and women that served under you see the errors in their views of the fishmen." Jinbe said "Your actions caused many people to stand up. Tiger would be proud of you."

Naruto smiled at what Jinbe said, he couldn't be any wrong. Naruto did made a lot of impact on many people. He became a world known person who got along with fishmen like Jinbe and made people think twice about the merman folk.

"Still in these days, even with your reputation. Fishmen are generally seen as a savage race." Crocodile turned around, sadly enough that was the truth.

"Generally, but not everybody. You'll see in the future…that will change." Naruto said with hope.

TUMP!

All 3 men heard the sound of a fight and saw that Buggy the Clown was on the ground bleeding, surrounded by his faction of prisoners. Luffy then jumped up to the railing and landed on the tips of his toes.

"Luffy," Jinbe said.

"Huh?" Luffy turned to Jinbe.

"I owe a great debt for allowing me the chance to save Ace." Jinbe said as he slightly turned his head around.

Luffy shrugged and puts his hat on his head "Don't think about it like that, we're even." Luffy stepped on the deck "And besides you're super strong, I'm just happy to have you and Naruto on the team." Luffy said with a grin.

"I wish I could properly thank you, and apologize for my involvement in that unfortunate situation." Jinbe thought. As an image of an old crewmate of his went through his mind.

Jinbe said he resigned from the Warlords when Buggy and Luffy were at each other's faces again.

Naruto got of the railing "Now that we're all have our strength back after eating and resting for a good time, we can go to Navy HQ, rescuing Ace." Naruto explained gaining a nod from Jinbe.

Then both idiot pirates stopped their argument and consumed what they just heard.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Both Buggy and Luffy yelled as they fell on their back from shock.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THE SEVEN WARLORDS OF THE SEA?!" Luffy yelled "NO WONDER YOU'RE SO STRONG!" Luffy said

"You just figured it out?" Naruto asked him not knowing that a warlord was in front of him, but then sighed "Guess I should not be surprised, you always were the dumbest." Earning a hey from Luffy who pouted at the remark that was sadly true.

Some of the prisoners arrived at the scene to know what was going on.

"My apologies for not introducing myself early." Jinbe said.

"Everybody already knew you." Said a fellow prisoner.

"Hey! What's all this talk about Navy HQ?! Don't tell me we're going to Navy HQ!" Buggy yelled.

Jinbe turned back to the front "I'm afraid so."

"SCREW YOU! Nobody is that crazy, surely you guys heard about the war brewing between Whitebeard and the Navy?!"

Then the prisoners started mumbling about what they have heard.

"Wait, What?"

"Navy Headquarters?

"Whitebeard? What are the one about?!"

Then Crocodile replied to Buggy in his usual careless manner "Don't act like it's a big surprise, it's not our fault you're so dense."

"SAY WHAT?!" Buggy yelled.

"We passed through the gate of justice, the only 2 other destinations we can go to are Ennies Lobby and Navy Headquarters," Crocodile was explaining "We're currently on the World Government private sea route, the Tub Current, it's this big swirling current that connects all 3 top Government facilities, the only reason we could break out of Impel Down was because we have a role to play in this war."

"That's right," Everybody turned to Naruto who further explained it "Why do you think we got off easily with just the Warden and his men trying to stop us? In this kind of situation they would have send a vice admiral or even a admiral to deal with it, but now that a commander of the Whitebeard Pirates is about to publicly executed, every powerhouse of the Navy and Whitebeard Pirates are about to meet in Navy HQ."

"NOBODY TOLD US ABOUT THAT!" Yelled the prisoners, well the Buggy faction did, the faction of Ivankov already knew this and the Faction of Naruto was excited.

"Hell yes! We're going to Navy HQ!"

"I can't wait!"

"I got a score to settle with them bastards!" soon everybody of Naruto's faction cheered at the course of their destination.

Buggy and Mr. 3 grabbed Jinbe and begged him to turn around, to no avail since it was already too late.

"Quite your nagging." Crocodile said "Take an example of those men behind you," Crocodile smiled "At least they aren't scared."

Naruto leaned over the railing and yelled "Prepare yourselves boys, we're going to Navy HQ!" Naruto raised his fist.

"YEAH!" Naruto got the approval of his men, Chouji and Shikamaru were about to enter the lower deck until they stopped and heard something.

 **Bellip-Bellip-Bellip-Bellip-Bellip!**

Everybody went silent as they tried to see where that noise was coming from.

The men on the deck saw from above that the sound came from a small hatch inside the mast. One of Naruto's men opened the door and inside was a transponder snail.

"it's a transponder snail." Said Mr.3.

"But who's calling?" Buggy asked.

"You idiot, we're on a Navy ship." Mr. 3 replied back.

Then everybody started approaching the mast were the guy with the transponder snail stood.

"Hey." The man closest to the transponder snail said "What shall I answer it?"

"Pretend like we aren't here." Buggy said. But was then pushed away by Naruto and Luffy.

Luffy picked up the receiver and said "Uh…Hello?" Luffy began as Naruto stood next to him.

 **"This is Marine Headquarters."**

"Hi. This is Luffy."

"DON'T SAY YOUR NAME OUT LOUD!" Everybody shouted.

"Well Luffy you do have learned manners. Good for you." Naruto complimented.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" everybody shouted at Naruto.

 **"Listen kid, we're aware that this ship is hijacked by escapees from Impel Down. So let cut the chase. We received the report of Impel Down, so let's be honest here. Before contact was lost, we had insider information being sent to us, based on the facts and eyewitnesses testimony we received, we came to know who the 3 ringleaders behind the breakout are."**

"3?"

 **"There are the pirate captains: 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy and Buggy the Clown."**

"Me?!" asked a stunned Buggy who pointed to himself.

"WHAAAT!" came the reaction of many escapees.

"Buggy as ringleader?!"

"Seriously?"

"We've got warlords here, and their main suspect is captain Buggy!"

"Who the hell are you?! Come clean with us!" demanded an escapee of Buggy who only said.

"No why me."

 **Navy HQ**

"Bring me the documents," asked a Navy officer, sitting at the desk with the transponder snail.

"Here you are, sir." Said a marine as he handed over a piece of paper.

 **Back with Naruto**

"We first assumed that the clown was another two bit criminal, but then we discovered that you were a crewmember on the ship of Gold Roger, King of the Pirates.

"how did the found out about that?!" Buggy whispered in shock.

"WHAAAAAAT!" came the reaction of almost everybody on the ship, except for Naruto and Luffy.

"You sailed on the Oro Jackson?!"

"Unbelievable!"

"You're a star! A star among pirates!"

 **"Oh and there's one other thing, he's an ally of one of the 4 emperors, his name is Red Hair Shanks."** The officer added.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" the whole ship irrupted.

 **"So Buggy if you can hear us, we were surprised that a man with your caliber has managed to stay under the radar for so long, but now you got our full attention after this. We still cannot pin down your connection with Fire Fist Ace, but we can assume that you're going to plan save him like Straw Hat, Jinbe, Crocodile and over 200 fugitives that were involved in Piracy."**

"Wait? Over 200? We've got over 700 escaped inmates in here, if the other 500 members aren't involved in Piracy, than what are they in for?" Mr. 3 asked to himself.

 **"And now to the original planner of the breakout: Former Rear Admiral Uzumaki D. Naruto." The officer said.**

"Original planner? Why him?!"

"Wait did I hear wrong? Was he a former Rear Admiral?" asked some of the escapees.

 **"We first assumed that Buggy the clown was the original planner of the breakout since footage have shown us that he was the first to break out, but then received intel from Cipher Pol that you were planning to escape the same day when Straw Hat broke in, coincidence or not, what we've found out was way more shocking than we first thought."**

Everybody turned to Naruto who just shrugged at what the officer said.

 **"We've found out that you received help in planning your escape by 2 members of the Impel Down guards: Vice Head Jailer Domino and Warden Magellan. Both of them are currently on the run."**

WHAAAAAAT!" was the reaction of many prisoners.

"Magellan was in that guy's pocket!?"

"I don't understand! How come he was chasing us? It doesn't make sense!"

"Because I have no trouble of him killing a few pirates, I only ordered him to not harm my men, nor my allies."

"YOU'RE COLD!" the Buggy faction replied.

 **"Not only that, but that you helped escape 500 of your former 9th Damned Division men who participated in the coup attempt, on which we found out it the reason behind it."**

Almost everybody knew about the Coup attempt, but the never found out what precisely happened. The ship was silent.

 **"This information was highly classified until a delegation of the Elemental Nations leaked it."**

"Classified information? Coup attempt? Elemental Nations? Who is this guy?!" asked an escapee.

 **"The information contained the details of the coup, which was really just a smokescreen to what was really planned. About you and Vice admiral Jiraya plan."** When he said Jiraya, Naruto could only feel guilt.

Naruto could feel anticipation and eagerness among many of the prisoners except his men who wanted to find out what did happen.

 **"You and a large number of Marines attacked the city of Mariejois, killing 24 World Nobles and freeing all slaves and war prisoners from the elemental Wars, and almost successfully executed the Gorosei. The heads of the World Government."**

When that was said, somebody dropped his jug of rum on the deck, pouring it all over the floor.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

One prisoner fell from the shock on the floor and yelled "He really did that?!"

"I can't believe it! Nobody is stupid enough to kill a World Noble, let alone 24!"

"He tried to kill all of the elders of the World Government?! this guy out of his mind!"

Mr.3 was screaming.

Mr. 1 eyes sprung open of shock, not expecting this.

Buggy screamed "WHAT THE HELL!"

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome."

Chouji only took another bite from the meat.

Crocodile could only chuckle.

Ivankov smiled "Hm so it is true, My my you found an interesting person Dragon…"

Jinbe could only stare.

Luffy could only stare at Naruto with overwhelming shock.

"He…Killed…24." Luffy then turned around and asked Naruto "Naruto…is that true?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

 **"Not only that, we found out he actually killed 25 World Nobles in total, his first kill was over 17 years ago, just before he joined the Sun Pirates. Being the first human joining a fishmen pirate crew."**

"WHAAT!" everyone turned to Jinbe "IS IT TRUE?!"

Jinbe nodded "Yes that's right, Naruto joined our crew when he was 6 years old."

"Wait, how did a member of a notorious pirate crew become a war hero for the Marines?" asked one escapee "It doesn't make any sense!"

"This guy doesn't make any sense!"

 **"We must say that we're quite surprised about your background with the Sun Pirates, from all our knowledge we knew only one human temporary traveled with them, but that you sailed with Fisher Tiger and Jinbe is out of doubt astonishing, nevertheless about your connection with the Revolutionaries, you and your band of pirates and revolutionaries now are trapped in the current, so long the Gates of Justice are closed, you will never enter Marineford, much less escape the Tub Current!"**

 **"You and your rebelling band of disgraces have nowhere to run. You won't survive! That is all."**

"Hey you!" Naruto said into the receiver.

 **"Hmm?!**

"About that coup, I'll give you more information." Naruto said with a pause.

Everybody was stunned by the next thing he sais

"Tell your superiors that Uzumaki D. Naruto will arrive on the battlefield, tell it them personally, piece of shit." Naruto smashed the receiver with his bare hand.

"Hey! Wait a second, why the hell are you picking a fight with them? Are you trying to get us killed!"

"Never mind that. Captain Buggy…did you really sailed with the King of the pirates." Asked one escapee.

The Buggy faction soon began worshipping him like some kind of demigod.

"He has quite an impressive past," Said Jinbe.

"And yet he's so weak," said Mr.1 obviously not wanting to believe it.

Crocodile just gave a silence careless stare.

"So why do you play tricks like that?!" Mr. 3 questioned.

"Every ship has a buffoon like that." Ivan mused, getting approval from his okama's.

"This punk on the Oro Jackson? Surely he was the dishwasher of the crew." One of Naruto's men said as he drank from his jug of water.

"Oh yeah," Luffy began "The vice-captain did say something about you, didn't he?"

This got Buggy's attention "Vice-captain?"

"Yeah. old man Rayleigh," Luffy remembered "You know him, don't you?"

"YOU SAW RAYLEIGH?!" Buggy asked excited "How is he? Oh…I miss that guy, where did you meet him?"

This brought the prisoners their eyes out their caskets

"No they're talking about 'Darnk King' Rayleigh like it's nothing!"

"I simply cannot believe it! Buggy turned to the prisoners to see them excited.

"Wow, captain Buggy! I knew you were something special, the moment I saw you!"

After a few more minutes of Buggy worshipping, they then started to turn on the other prisoners. They began a mutiny against Luffy and the others, not remembering that they were far outnumbered and outmatched by Naruto's men and the Warlords strength.

The mutiny soon ended. with Buggy deciding he wanted to join in on the war to take out Whitebeard.

"I'm going to the front." Naruto lazily said.

 **Later**

Naruto was sitting on the front of the ship, looking at sea. Naruto grabbed something into his jacket, it was a necklace with a green gem jewel he had been given from someone who he remembered meeting in the Elemental Wars.

Then got the flashbacks were coming back.

 _"Forwards men!" A officer yelled._

Naruto started breathing hard.

 _"Oh God! Oh God! Aaargh!" a wounded marine yelled hysteric as he was blown to pieces_

Naruto grabbed his head and squinted his eyes closed.

 _"This is hell! Get me out of here!"_ a marine covered in blood yelled.

"No…" Naruto whispered as he moved back and forth.

 _"Captain Naruto! What are your orders!" A marine asked in a battlefield._

 _"Naruto?"_

 _"Naruto?"_

 _"NARUTO!"_

"NARUTO! Snap out of it!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Jinbe shaking him out his nightmare.

"You were screaming out loud," Jinbe gave him a jug of water "Drink up." Naruto took the jug and drank the whole thing up in one time. He then removed his mouth from the jug and looked down, breathing hard.

Naruto started inhaling in and out as sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"Thanks Jinbe." Naruto blinked a few times.

Jinbe looked at him with a sympathetic look "Those nightmares again?"

Naruto could only nod. Jinbe could only feel sorry for Naruto for what he went through, Naruto had a severe case of PTSD also known as Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder which he got at the end of the war.

As many of his men, the war was something they would always remember, it was a mental scare that would never go away and that would sometimes make you suffer through the day for the rest of your lives.

"Naruto?" Naruto and Jinbe turned around to see Luffy walking towards them.

"Hey Luffy." Naruto replied.

Luffy then sat beside him "Naruto, I have to ask you, that war, the Coup or whatever it was."

"Just ask Luffy."

"Why did you do it? Why would you pick a fight with the World Government?" Luffy asked in a serious manner Naruto never saw in Luffy.

Naruto began to think for a moment. He then sighed "Looks like I have no choice to tell you, sit down since this is going to be a long story." Naruto gestured.

Luffy did what he told and sat down next to him, unknown to the 3 of them was that the whole ship was about to listen the story with a transponder snail Jinbe had with them on.

"I shall start at the beginning, a few weeks before the declaration of the war, I was a captain under the command of Vice Admiral Jiraya." Naruto now started to explain his story in what was called Elemental Wars.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello and welcome to a new chapter of 'Guilty by Blood'_**

 ** _Warning! This chapter will contain possibly boring political subjects. So if you die of boredom, you have been warned! :)_**

 ** _2 and a half years ago. Few months after the Elemental Wars._**

 _Navy HQ_

 _Naruto, who had his blade strapped on his back and wore a brown trench coat with boots and khaki pants and a t-shirt was walking down the dock with 1 of his lieutenants, the hooded person with 2 swords._

 _"Captain Naruto!" A young marine ran up to him with a file of reports._

 _Naruto turned to the marine and said "Status report."_

 _The young marine nodded and began reading the report while he was walking besides him "Now that we arrived at Navy HQ, we can turn over the many wounded we have to the doctors who are better equipped and specialized in treating their wounds." When the marine said that, 2 marines were carrying a stretcher with a member of the 9th Damned on it who's face and stomach was covered in bandages._

 _With one of his legs gone._

 _The sight of it made Naruto grimace and reply "Carry on."_

 _The marine nodded "Uhm right. The prisoners we have captured are being turned over by now to Cipher Pol by Shikamaru Nara and his group of Shinobi militants and for the rest our ships will have repairs and the rest of our division who have no physical or mental injuries are free to go back to their homes to get their deserved break." The marine said as he ended reading his report._

 _"Okay then, you may go as well, keep contact with Shikamaru and our friend in Cipher Pol." Naruto said as he saw Jiraya waving at him, which meant he had to go._

 _"Are you sure sir?" the marine asked._

 _Naruto turned to the young marine, even though he wasn't even 17, but he was one of the original members of the 9th Damned Division. He was even more loyal to Naruto than to the higher ups._

 _"I'm sure Foster." Naruto said as he looked unsure as he turned to his hooded friend "Stay with Foster and give me any update on Shikamaru and the prisoners, I want to know it before the higher ups."_

 _The hooded person nodded as he and Foster walked away as they walked back to the ship which was ten's times bigger than a normal warship, with a hatch on the front of the deck where one of their secret weapons were placed and there were several small hatches that were placed all around the place. For the rest it looked like a normal warship._

 ** _Later_**

 _After Naruto ordered his men to go back to their homes, he then met up with vice admiral Jiraya who told him that he was ordered to bring in a report about the Elemental Nations, and specifically his involvement after the war._

 _Naruto walked through the town that was populated by families of Marines who had to work here._

 _He was being saluted by several marines and getting looks by some of the teen daughters who walked past him and swayed their hips around to tease him._

 _Naruto didn't bother to give them any attention since his thoughts were already on something else._

 _The war itself._

 _At the end of the war, the whole continent was in rambles, a massive refugee crisis spread across the whole world and Naruto lost many of his fellow marines._

 _And after all that fighting, seeing lives being ruined, villages and towns going up in flames and encountering so many bodies and grave stones. It ended into a depressing reality._

 _With all the new firepower and machinery that helped the Marines win the war, it only caused more misery for the people of the Elemental Nations._

 _This was no victory for justice…but a defeat for humanity. That was what Naruto viewed the end of the war._

 _"Oi Naruto." Naruto woke up from his thoughts and turned his head to Jiraya._

 _"Yeah what is it pervy sage?" Naruto asked. Getting a punch to the back of his head._

 _"Ouch!" he said while rubbing his head._

 _"I thought I told you to stop calling me that brat." Jiraya grumbled, glaring at his young apprentice. He sighed and then asked "How is your crew by the way? I've heard that your division took a pretty rough beating on the frontlines as the leading force." As reports from the Vice admirals who joined the war after Naruto's breakthrough for support, verified the actions of the 9th Damned as truthful._

 _Naruto stopped and pointed out to his right "Look for yourself."_

 _Jiraya looked towards where Naruto pointed at, and when he saw what Naruto meant by he immediately regretted his words._

 _Next to them was a group of marines who were walking in a row with medics escorting them, why? Because their faces were covered in bandages, especially their eyes._

 _"What happened to them?" Jiraya asked, turning his eyes back to Naruto, he noticed he was clinching his fists together in anger._

 _"Those bastards…" Naruto angrily began "Used gas on us…fricking poison gas to wipe us out like vermin."_

 _Jiraya was surprised "Poison gas?" he asked._

 _Naruto stood still and explained the further story "When we were about to enter Amegakure inner district, we noticed that the enemy was falling back in large numbers with some of them noticeably wearing gas masks on their faces. So I ordered everybody around me to confiscate and wear the masks they could find on the dead insurgents , since I had a bad feeling about this."_

 _Jiraya kept listening._

 _"But a small company of marines had already penetrated through their defenses and was already ahead of us. So we tried contact them to tell them to fall back and regroup, but it was too late when we arrived…"_

 _"…When we finally entered the district, we noticed yellow fogyish mist on our feet, then we started hearing the screaming and moaning of men in pain. So me and my men followed the sound of that screaming and finally found the company."_

 _Jiraya already could guess what he was going to say._

 _"they were lying on the ground, barely breathing and dropping like flies. One marine told me that his eyes were burning and he couldn't breathe properly so I immediately ordered to evacuate those men and surround the main building where the leader of Akatsuki was and where we later found out the gas was released from."_

 _Jiraya heard this and could understand where this was going "What happened then?" he asked._

 _Naruto sighed and replied "The building was the largest tower of Amegakure, so me and my men entered the building and started fighting our way till we finally arrived to the top floor."_

 _"And that is where you fought the leader of Akatsuki right?" Jiraya asked. Looking up to the sky and knowing that he wanted to know what happened "What happened then?"_

 _"…He died." Naruto replied, half- lying to his teacher about the death of the leader of Akatsuki._

 _Jiraya could sense Naruto was hiding something, but he noticed on his watch the time._

 _"Damn we're late, let's get to Sengoku already before he will start stressing again." Jiraya said. Both marines started walking faster to the main building._

 ** _Later_**

 _In the boarding room, were Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the 3 Admirals, some Vice Admirals and 3 of the 7 warlords, Crocodile, Jinbe and the recently new big mysterious guy Kuma._

 _"He's late again." Sengoku sighed in frustration "and he's not the only one." He turned to one of the lower marine officers "Have you got any word of the other Warlords?" he asked._

 _The officer stood firm and replied "No sir, only the Snake empress Boa Hancock had said she would try to come here."_

 _"Ooh." A smiling Kizaru began "Well this is interesting, the Snake Empress is going to participate into a hearing of Naruto, now he is named the…uhhhm"_

 _Kizaru was trying to remember what his current nickname was, he gave up and he turned to Aokiji and asked "What was young Naruto's nickname now?"_

 _Aokiji chuckled and replied "I think they now named him 'the Hero of the Elemental Nations' since he became rather popular among the Elemental population."_

 _Garp took a bite from his donut and smirked "Is he really popular among the people or just the ladies?" he asked with barking laughter. other soon joined the laughter._

 _Akainu wasn't one of them and snarled out "That kid is still the Demon Fox for me." He got some approval of some of the Vice Admirals who were more strict and believed in the extreme 'Absolute Justice'._

 _A vice admiral chuckled and replied "You're just saying that because he has the blood of pirates."_

 _The vice admiral next to him, who had x shaped cuts all over his face turned his sights on the guy next to him_

 _"I really don't get it what you see in that brat Jonathan." The vice admiral said._

 _The now named Jonathan turned to his fellow vice admiral._

 _He chuckled and began "Doberman, That kid has proven himself to be an excellent marine over the past few years."_

 _Doberman raised his eyebrow "Care to explain?"_

 _Jonathan sighed and replied "Sure."_

 _this brought the attention of every marine officer and warlord inside the room, especially Sengoku who knew that Jonathan's analyses were pretty accurate._

 _"First of all, according to his record, when he was a lieutenant, under the command of Naruto there has been around 79 pirate crews defeated, with devil fruit users included,"_

 _Some of the Marines nodded in agreement._

 _"and he took out around a dozen extremist revolutionary groups, none of them had any affiliation to Dragon until the Akatsuki."_

 _This caused Garp's hand to tighten up into a fist when his son's name was mentioned. Not that anybody noticed. Except for Sengoku who could only sigh in disappointment for Garp's son's decisions._

 _"He of course was then under the command of one of the few remaining veterans of the active older marines generation, and one who is specialized in urban and large scale warfare, by that I mean Captain Bishop who took command into the Elemental War campaign until his unfortunate death." Jonathan said and had a small pause for the fallen veteran marine, trying to pay respect to the man._

 _He wasn't alone as the other marines stood silent for a moment, and notably so did Jinbe and surprisingly Crocodile._

 _Jonathan then continues "As I was saying, Naruto managed not only too beat several big pirates that had alliances with 2 of the 4 Yonko's. He managed to do the unthinkable."_

 _"Huh? What do you mean?" Onigumo asked. Getting nods from Strawberry and Momonga._

 _"Naruto managed to unite the many villages, religious sects, kingdoms, clans and others into an alliance to fight the Beast Pirates, Big Mom Pirates and Akatsuki. Which was deemed impossible by many." Jonathan answered as he brought out the obvious and tremendous achievement Naruto made._

 _"But he also pissed of the Gorosei, the whole government and lastly the World Nobles with his actions after the war." Momonga countered with some nodding from some of the Vice Admirals and Akainu._

 _While the Marines were debating among each other about Naruto's actions, the Warlords stood there watching._

 _Crocodile sighed._

 _This caught the attention of Jinbe who turned to him "Getting bored?"_

 _Crocodile nodded "Sure am, I actually forgot the reason I came here." He replied while puffing out a big amount of smoke_

 _"You came here to support on behalf of Naruto's. what he did, how he did, why he did." Jinbe replied._

 _Kuma was listening on this without moving a muscle._

 _Crocodile's eyes turned to Jinbe "Why?"_

 _Jinbe then replied "Because they think that Naruto ignored their orders, what the accusations are going to be, I don't know but with Akainu, we can expect nothing less."_

 _Crocodile nodded "And?"_

 _Jinbe smirked "also because meetings like this piss of Akainu, what I've heard is that z pissed of Akainu is something you won't want to miss."_

 _Crocodile smirked as he heard the rumors._

 **With current time**

"WHAAAAAT!" Buggy yelled out in fear, gaining the attention of everyone that was listening on the story "WAIT! You weren't even there! how did you know how that conversation went?" Buggy asked.

"…I was waiting outside, I did mention earlier that I was going to bring in my report." Naruto bluntly replied "Man you're stupid."

"OI!" Buggy yelled.

"Hey! Let's move on the story!" Luffy yelled, gaining nods from everybody.

 _Return to flashback_

 _"But yeah, this is Naruto who are talking about." Jonathan replied "He's that kind of person that won't follow orders if it doesn't feel right." Jonathan ended with a smirk, the one thing he liked about the kid was that he wasn't blindly following the extreme way of justice._

 _One of the doors opened and 2 marines were sent flying past Sengoku._

 _"What the hell was that?" Doberman yelled as he was to reach his blade, until he was stopped by the hand of his colleague Momonga._

 _He looked at the 2 marines, to see that they had hearts in their eyes and that they turned into stone._

 _This only meant one thing._

 _He sighed "She's here." Momonga said._

 _The sound of clicking could be heard as a shadow was appearing and the clicking sound got louder ever step by step._

 _The shadow belonged to a very tall, slender woman with long black hair that extends past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, she wore black heels with a yellow with Kuja designs on it. She had her snake with her, it was hanging around the neck of its master._

 _She was the Snake Empress, Boa Hancock. The women that could turn you into stone._

 _Momonga, who was unfazed with the 2 marines in their state began "miss Hancock."_

 _"Vice Admiral Momonga." Boa said without looking at him "I hope there is a good reason for me to come here to waste my time with you men!" she spoke with the word men in disgust._

 _Momonga looked confused, but not surprised and turned to Sengoku "I thought you explained it to her?"_

 _"No, I told Garp to-" Sengoku began until he frowned and turned to Garp._

 _Garp took a bite from his donut and was munching it loudly until he saw the frown of his old friend and grinned._

 _"Oh…I forgot." He simply said._

 _"YOU JUST TELL ME THAT NOW!" Sengoku yelled at him. Causing Garp to laugh so hard that he started to cry. making the other marines sweat drop._

 _Hancock really wanted to just leave, but she knew that leaving a supposed very important meeting now would just cause trouble for her, so she decided to stay "Alright, even if I have to waste my precious time with you 'men' I will stay here, for whatever reason it is. And I will forgive those savages for staring at me without my permission." She said as she walked towards where Jinbe was._

 _Akainu wanted to teach the empress a lesson since she was acting like a spoiled brat_

 _Then a marine walked inside an saluted "Fleet Admiral, Vice Admiral Jiraya has arrived with Captain Uzumaki."_

 _Sengoku nodded "Let them in."_

 _Everybody focused on the door, where they would soon see Naruto with his mentor, the one that brought him into Marine HQ over a decade ago, Jiraya._

 _Naruto stood there, in the middle of the room, in formation as he saluted Fleet Admiral Sengoku._

 _"Captain Uzumaki D. Naruto. Reporting for duty sir." Naruto stated by the protocol, he was standing firm, while his hand by his side was clutching and trembling slightly._

 _Sengoku saw Naruto's hand trembling and asked "Something wrong with your hand Naruto?"_

 _Naruto stood firm but nodded. He replied "Just a side effect from my last battle in Amegakure sir."_

 _"From what precisely?" Garp asked, leaning forward as he wanted to know it._

 _"…Poison gas inhaling sir." He said while clearing his throat, he just recently got the treatment._

 _Some of the Marines and especially the Warlords were stunned that Naruto said it without much care. But they were mostly surprised that he was able to stand in front of them, they all read the reports of gas attacks against marine patrols that caused the men who were effected to have severe cases of 2nd and 3rd degree burnings, temporary to permanent blindness and great amount and possibly fatal damage to the lungs._

 _Most of these victims were discharged from the Marines…but some of them their wounds were to severe they passed away._

 _Over the past few weeks it caused the death of over a 100 marines who were exposed to the poison gas._

 _Garp looked slightly worried for Naruto "How did you inhaled it, in your report you said that you wore a mask."_

 _"I did. but a fight broke out in the middle of the contaminated area, causing mine mask to be damaged by a grenade explosion, I got lucky that somebody had an extra mask with him." He glanced to Crocodile who nodded to him._

 _Naruto then said "I did get to the doctor for the treatment, but he said I will have slight problems with my arm, since the explosion caused my arm to be damaged and exposure to the poison gas the most." He did not tell them he was diagnosed with PTSD since he didn't want to make a big deal of it._

 _Sengoku took the story, even if he knew that Naruto was hiding something "Alright, I will take your word. But now I and everybody in here," He pointed out at every occupant in the room "are going to talk about your actions in the Elemental War."_

 _Naruto stood there as he was preparing himself to tell whatever the Fleet Admiral asked him._

 _"Of course we have invited both Warlords, Jinbe and Crocodile who have served with you on several battlefields like Suna, Konoha and Ame. But I also invited both the new Warlord Kuma and the Snake Empress, I explain it later on for why they are here." He waved off as he went through the small stack of files._

 _Naruto looked around to see that every marine was preparing the paperwork, except for Garp who was just eating his donut. He then looked at the Warlords._

 _Jinbe and Crocodile made a quick nod to him, meaning that they got his back on this one._

 _Then he saw the big guy, Kuma._

 _'Hmm must be the new guy.' Naruto thought as he then took a look at the last Warlord, who was looking at him with a particular interest._

 _Hancock and Naruto noticed the female warlord gave him a strange stare, like she's seen a ghost._

 _'Why is she looking at me like that?' Naruto thought, his gut was telling him that she looked familiar to someone, but he couldn't figure out why._

 _Sengoku cleared his throat, getting the attention of Naruto. Naruto stood in attention as it was about to begin_

 _"Uzumaki D. Naruto, your report of the Elemental Campaign has given us an insight of the war against the triple alliance of 2 Yonko's and an extremist revolutionary group that was previously allied to Dragon. We found no wrongdoing in our own eyes…until the Siege of Amegakure and the aftermath of the war."_

 _"What accusation am I being accused of?" Naruto asked straight away._

 _Before Sengoku could name the accusations, one of the Admirals slammed the table with his hand and began._

 _"Your actions caused more bad than good brat! You let criminals escape after the war! And you've stood there doing nothing while the Elemental Nations or Union or whatever started a fight with the Government!"_

 _What Akainu referred to was the Union-World Government tensions that occurred._

 _After the war, the old order was broken, the Elemental Nations were turning from feudal and military strongholds into unified and secular democratic states, they all stood for a cause that represented peace and unity in a new organization that would be called the Elemental Union._

 _ **(I know, I know. In short it is the EU. People here don't like politics, I won't use that short term. But I thought something like this would be good for the plot. I will just say Elemental Union.)** _

_This came as a shockwave that not only one, but that dozens of _ _nations turned from the norm of being ruled by daimyos and military leaders to be later represented by elected leaders and representatives.___

 _Most of the people that helped bringing up these ideals and representations were young veterans of the Elemental War since most experienced leaders and elders from the old order of things were either dead or missing. They started working together, while putting their differences away._

 _These changes of course weren't welcome by everybody, like the World Nobles who were furious when members of the Union announced that they wouldn't send any more tax money to the World Nobles. The tax was known as 'the a obligated appreciation for the creators of the world tax' that all members and non-members of the World Government have to pay._

 _This was considered by many people around the world as 'defiance'_

 _ _They could barely stop the Union cut off all of their ties from the Reverie if it wasn't for Naruto's input of renegotiating for better relations between the Union and the Reverie.__

 _Both organizations knew better than not cutting ties after Naruto's attempt to calm down, since the Union couldn't afford to lose trade access to the open market for its already weakened economy and the Reverie also saw no good in cutting off all ties since they needed to get access to the advanced technology of the Elemental Nations that were essential to fight pirates._

 _As many kingdoms took diplomatic distance from the Elemental Union, they did kept close the economic ties to keep business running. The reason most kingdoms took distance from the Union was because of fear of losing power to these 'radical' ideas the Union represented._

 _But that did not stop the people from talking about the events as the media gave a face to the Union and its ideas that caused a drift that was starting to grow between the religious conservative World Government and Reverie council, against the ideals of freedom and democracy that was defended by the Elemental Union._

 _And how could all of this happened? When the formation of the Union was predicted by Cipher Pol and the Gorosei, they could not intervene unofficially in trying to stop this from happening, and the Reverie council had little to no chance in trying to convince them since they differed from political ideologies like most Union members believed in separation of church and state, while the Reverie council consisted of kings who saw themselves as 'God chosen leaders'_

 _So they only one that could intervene in this change was Naruto, he was at the time the highest ranking Marine in Konoha, where the formation of the Union to place. All the other high ranking officers were gone to other parts of the world or went back to Navy HQ._

 _Naruto was placed in Konoha to overview the situation of the Elemental continent and was ordered, with his men to arrest the leaders of the Union for 'revolutionary activity'._

 _Naruto on the other hand ignored these orders and even participated in helping re-stabilize the region. Gaining him a reputation as a trustworthy marine._

 _Especially after they found out something interesting about him…_

 _Akainu continued "You have deliberately ignored orders, one of which was not arresting the members of the Union in Konoha, and you let the revolutionaries go when their remaining leaders were out in the open!"_

 _Akainu glared daggers at the young captain "You ashamed the Marines and your captain!"_

 _Aokiji then defended Naruto "Hold on Sakazuki-" but Naruto already replied back._

 _"Do you know what you're even talking about hothead?!" Naruto shouted back. Making Akainu more angry._

 _"Why you-"_

 _"That's enough Akainu!" Sengoku yelled "Sit down!"_

 _Akainu seethed at what he was told but decided to sit down anyway._

 _All the others weren't surprised anymore by Naruto's lack of respect for Akainu, but they were with his tone that they experienced for the first time._

 _Naruto turned to Sengoku "My orders were to help maintain and help the stabilization of the continent for the 3 months I was stationed there, the Union was the only powerhouse that was stable enough to keep the continent from tearing each other apart." He explained to an rather calm and focused Sengoku._

 _"So you admit that you did ignore orders from higher up, am I correct?" vice admiral Momonga asked._

 _"That order was just asking for more trouble." He turned to the others "I had only a force of 4000 marines under my command in Konoha, while the Union had at the time over 20 000 remaining militias, shinobi and samurai. All who have fought besides us against the pirates and revolutionaries. We would not stand a chance."_

 _Sengoku then asked "And what about the Akatsuki?"_

 _Naruto admitted "I did came to an agreement with one of their remaining leaders to end all hostilities."_

 _"YOU WHAT!" Doberman yelled and the other vice admirals began to back him up._

 _"What were you thinking!?"_

 _"You let some anarchists roam free? Disgraceful!"_

 _"You deserve the bullet!" were the reactions of the 'absolute Justice' faction._

 _"I did got permission to negotiate with members of the Akatsuki." Naruto replied._

 _Onigumo sneered "Yeah right, who would be that dumb to give permission for those negotiations." He, Doberman and an vice admiral named Dalmatian, a zoan type marine who looked like a Dalmatian dog stood al against Naruto, with Akainu smirking at Naruto's drawback._

 _"I did." A familiar voice from out of nowhere came, as it seemed to come from the main door and what they saw was shocking for some._

 _There stood Marine instructor and hero: Master Zephyr and 1 of his current students. He had his normal attire on with shades._

 _next to him was Ain, a slender curvaceous young women with unique reddish-brown eyes and blue eyes, she also wore a standard marine officer clothing but with a brown top and skirt but with black leggings and brown high heels._

 _Onigumo looked shocked and stuttered "Master Zephyr?"_

 _Zephyr had a serious expression on his face as he took his shades off "I and the others gave Naruto permission so that he could negotiate with the Akatsuki."_

 _the 'absolute Justice' faction was baffled that their old mentor, someone who believed in Justice more than anyone else._

 _Someone who lost his family, his men, even his arm to pirates over the years would be okay with negotiating with a band of rebels._

 _'But wait, who else in into this' Akainu thought in his head while looking nervous for what he was about to expect._

 _"I did." an other person raised his hand, it was Garp._

 _"G-Garp!" Doberman stood up, not believing this "But why?"_

 _Garp sighed instead of answering his question. Sengoku on the other hand, sat in silence as he wanted to know how this was going to go._

 _Jiraya then raised his hand, joining him were Jonathan and both Admirals Kizaru and Aokiji._

 _The Warlords were quietly impressed that so many Marines, who were knownas the biggest believers in justice , were the ones that gave Naruto the okay that he could negotiate an agreement with the Akatsuki._

 _"I will say, I expected some of the marines to understand Naruto's action, but I never expected this." Jinbe said._

 _"I did not either. I know Naruto can do something unexpected but scolding Akainu and dividing the marines?" Crocodile grinned " I'll give him one thing, he got balls."_

 _Kuma didn't move or spoke at all, but as you noticed quietly, he was focusing on Naruto and thought._

 _'Uzumaki Naruto…'_

 _Boa Hancock was clutching her hands behind her back and had a small smile on her face while she looked at Naruto._

 _'Oh Naruto-Kun, it's been so long since we've seen each other, wait until I get the chance to talk with you so I can thank you for what you did for all those years ago."_

 _She then noticed that Naruto glanced at the blue haired girl and gave her a small wave, in return she blushed slightly._

 _Hancock didn't liked that at all 'Who is that witch? How dare she! Trying to seduce the man I love! When i get my hands on her.'_

 _Akainu stood up in protest and yelled "What the hell is this?! Since when do we the marines! Talk with these scum!" he turned to Fleet Admiral Sengoku._

 _"Fleet Admiral, this is treason, if the world –"_

 _"SHUT UP SAKAZUKI!" Sengoku yelled as a Haki wave spread across the room, causing the low ranking marines who stood guard in the room to pass out and fall down to the ground._

 _Everybody sat or stood in shock, not wanting to go into Sengoku's angry state._

 _Sengoku sighed._

 _Dalmatian gulped and asked "Sengoku, did you allow Naruto to negotiate with Akatsuki?"_

 _Sengoku looked up, with his arms crossed he scanned the room, seeing that everybody was looking at him for what he was about to say._

 _Sengoku took a second and then replied._

 _"Yes, I did."_

 _Some began to talk among each other until._

 _"Silence!" Garp yelled, making everybody shut up "Let the Fleet Admiral speak." Garp said in an unusual strict tone._

 _Sengoku nodded as he began "As I was saying, yes I did gave Naruto the final go to negotiate with the remnant Akatsuki revolutionary group. So we could finally end that conflict once and for all."_

 _Aokiji turned to Naruto "What were the conditions for the cease fire again Naruto?"_

 _Naruto began "The remaining 4000 Akatsuki members would be given passage on boats that belonged to members of the Revolutionary army, under the command of their number 2. Who I could not identify." Naruto said as took a moment to remind it._

 _"Under the conditions, the families of the 4000 Akatsuki members would also receive passage with the fighters to an location that would be unknown to us."_

 _Jonathan then asked "And what would we get in return on these conditions?"_

 _"They would have to turn over all of their weapons, equipment, intelligence, funding's and armory to the closest Marine posts, they will have to pay compensations for the damages that were caused by them and the pirates to the Union and Nation government, which will cost them tens of millions berries."_

 _Everybody kept listening to Naruto and could already say those were rough conditions he putted on them._

 _"And lastly those who were involved in the war, may never set foot on the Elemental Continent ever again, if they do they would face immediate jail time."_

 _Jonathan read through these demands "I will say you gave them a hard time, reports say that most of these insurgents refused to follow that last demand, but they changed their minds after one unexpected change of events turned the tide to your side. Can you tell us what it was?" he asked. Eye witness testimony of some marines said that some members of Akatsuki threatened to continue the war through guerrilla tactics. But one thing changed all their minds._

 _Naruto turned to Jiraya and nodded to him before turning back and gave a reply "To seal the final conditions, the one surviving member of the Akatsuki leadership would turn herself in, and would be turned over to the Union government who will extradite her to Cipher Pol in Mariejois."_

 _This came as unexpected to people like Akainu and the 'absolute justice' faction._

 _"Wait!" Onigumo spoke as he went through the documents "Nowhere in here does it say that one member of the Akatsuki leadership survived the war, nor that there was going to be a prison extradition taking place."_

 _"That's because we wanted to kept it small as possible, since she said that she was a high ranking member of the Akatsuki hierarchy and that she kept close contact with the Revolutionary Dragon. So she only agreed to talk to me further." Naruto replied._

 _Doberman rubbed his chin "Who is it?"_

 _Naruto replies "Her name is Konan, secretary of the Akatsuki. Also known as 'the Angel'"_

 _Many eyes began to split open, 'the angel' was a very known revolutionary, Konan's most known crime was that she had attacked a ceremony of a World Noble and suffocated him with her power: she had the ability to turn into paper and use it to fight her enemies._

 _She currently has a bounty of 250 million berries. But till this day she always managed to disappear before the Marines could catch her._

 _And now with her in custody,_

 _ _"How did you manage to catch her?" Momonga questioned Naruto, being slightly impressed by this revelation.__

 _"She turned herself in." Naruto replied "The details are not important right now."_

 _Zephyr then decided to break the ice "I think we can all end this pointless discussion and see the accomplishments of Naruto's actions."_

 _"Accomplishments?" Akainu questioned 'what has the punk accomplished that makes it okay by forgetting his insubordination.'_

 _"While Naruto did cause some 'small political riots' between the World Government and the Elemental Nations, well come one, we all had our one moment." Zephyr said as he laughed._

 _'He compares Naruto's action that could've leaded to catastrophe to something so miniscule?' all marine officers, except Naruto thought with a sweat drop._

 _"What I meant by that is that Naruto's actions in the Elemental War did help us, in terms of military and morale."_

 _Everyone who knew Zephyr, know that when he talks about marine issues, he didn't joke around and talked sense._

 _"First of all, Naruto and his 9th Damned division, with the help of the local population did fought and won against an alliance where pirates that were alliance to 2 Yonko's were involved in, were the numbers are that he took out over 90 000 pirates in total and over 15 000 Akatsuki members, with on our side les then 25 000 deaths,"_

 _Sengoku and the Admirals nodded on that._

 _"Secondly, we not only defeated the Revolutionaries but also humiliated them by kicking them out of their land, and making them leave in large numbers. Causing it to be a victory against the Revolutionaries for the first time."_

 _"And lastly, with the Union's based beliefs on freedom, who would want to belief in the Revolutionary cause right now?" Zephyr said as he smiled at his student._

 _Now everybody knew what their former instructor was talking about, Naruto had in generally given the Revolutionaries some heavy blows on their image, military and moral since the beliefs of the Union were almost the same as the ones of the Revolutionaries._

 _Sengoku smiled and stood up "And that's why I recommend Naruto to earn the rank: Vice Admiral. All those who are in favor say yes."_

 _"Yes." A majority was heard. Naruto could see Garp, Jonathan and Aokiji supporting him._

 _"All who oppose say nay."_

 _"Nay." Could be heard, only the 'absolute justice' faction could be heard, including Akainu._

 _"That's settles it." Sengoku said as he walked towards Naruto and offered his hand and Naruto shook it._

 _"Thank you sir, but I would like to decline that rank sir." Naruto asked._

 _This shocked the high ranking officers, except for Garp, Zephyr and Jiraya._

 _Aokiji was the first to ask "But why Naruto?"_

 _"Yeah, I thought you wanted to be vice admiral." Jonathan asked._

 _Sengoku looked at Garp and he nodded to each other. Sengoku then said "I would like for everybody except for Garp, Jiraya, Zephyr and the Warlords to leave the room."_

 _The Admirals and Vice Admiral first asked themselves why, but knew they could better stay out of it and go take a break. Akainu took on last glance at Naruto before being the one leaving the room as the last one._

 _Everybody left, except for the ones Sengoku mentioned and Zephyr's student. Who wanted to stay on Zephyr's behave._

 _Sengoku looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto, many marines don't decline this offer that often, care to explain why?"_

 _Naruto looked at Ain, as she understood the most why he did not want._

 _"I do not believe I deserve the rank sir." Naruto replies to Sengoku. Not wanting to give further explanation._

 _Sengoku sighed "Even if you say so, I can only recommend you right now the rank of Rear Admiral, but with your actions of not following direct orders, you may never get a promotion again, and you are now obligated to give in a report every week to a Cipher Pol agent, since they still suspect you on your views."_

 _Naruto understood this, he did think of the consequences of his involvement in the Union and expected nothing less._

 _"I understand sir."_

 _"Then I promote you to Rear Admiral." He shook Naruto's hand._

 **Current time**

"Wait! You declined a promotion to Vice Admiral?!" one prisoner asked.

"Yep." Naruto simply replied "If I want a promotion, Not in that way." Naruto absolutely wished he could've declined that promotion to Captain but he knew that he had no other choice, giving that he was the only surviving officer of the 9th Damned at that time and waiting for additional backup was a longshot.

Everybody in the 9th Damned knew that Naruto told the truth, because the rumors that were later confirmed that he was not happy with the promotion as he and his men were cut off from the others at one point in the war.

"So what happened next?" Mr.1 asked.

"I accepted the promotion of Rear Admiral, I also recommended commendation's to dozens of my men and several promotions to 3 of my NCO's."

Luffy groaned "Come on Naruto! It's so fricking boring! What happened next?" Luffy said as he was now excited about Naruto's story.

Naruto got back on track "Well after that, I got praise, some backlash all that shit blab bla bla. But after all of that I got my first orders after 1 week of rest, I had to go to Sabaody Archipelago, escorting 3 of the 4 Warlords there so they could go back to their territories."

While Naruto was about to explain that story, 3 flying metal birds were flying over them, waiting for the signal to attack…

 **And that is it for this chapter! This will be a 3 part flashback chapter so it wouldn't be too long. The first part was possibly the most boring one, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update it.**

 **Also Foster is the one from Battlefield 1, I told o would be using some Battlefield 1 characters, just to give the 9th Damned division more of a face.**

 **And an announcement! I am looking for a BETA reader, hopefully more than one, send me a message if you want to be one! Please send me a private message.**

 **Also don't forget to leave reviews!**

 **Goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers and here is the new chapter of this story, I'm sorry for not posting anything for over a month.**

 **I noticed some wrote to me to update my NarutoX Clone Wars story So i will try to make some time for that but i will have exams next month.**

 **Also I am interesting into making a new Naruto story around the GATE anime. What do you think? Should I do it? if so leave a comment after this chapter to give your thoughts and your ideas.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

 _1 week later_

 _It's been a full week since the break that the 9th Damned earned ended, the whole crew congratulated Naruto for his promotion to Rear Admiral and also the promotions of Jack Foster to Sergeant and the hooded person to Lieutenant._

 ** _(I will unveil this person's identity at the beginning of the Whitebeard War.)_**

 _Naruto was now on the back of the ship, leaning on the rails, overlooking the red line, the continent that divided the sea from the south to the north._

 _Naruto was always fascinated by the sight of it. Seeing that he was now on the crossroad of both the Grand Line and Red line that divided the sea into 4 sections. The North blue, South blue, West blue and East bleu._

 _'East blue…'_

 _The sea where he made some of his more fund and enjoyable memories as a child, he wondered to himself sometimes how the people he met where doing._

 _"Naruto." Naruto came out of his thoughts and turned around to see Jinbe, walking to him._

 _"Hey Jinbe." Naruto spoke as he went back on staring at the red line. Jinbe walked towards him._

 _"We're about to reach Sabaody anytime now, so I guess you will have to leave huh?" Naruto asked. He then started looking at the sea bottom._

 _Jinbe nodded "Sadly yes." Jinbe then saw where Naruto was looking at and felt sorry for Naruto "You miss it don't you? Fishmen island?"_

 _Naruto sighed in sadness._

 _"I just wish I could see them again, Just for a moment. Aladdin, the rest of the Sun pirates, aunt Shyarly, the mermaids…the royal family."_

 _Naruto gripped his hands tightly._

 _"Naruto we have been over this, you are not responsible for the death of Queen Otohime, you know it, I know it, the crew knows it, everybody who knows you knows it." Jinbe said as he tried to explain it to Naruto again "Besides you can always visit Fishmen Island like the last time."_

 _"You mean being a marine, the one thing that made many fishmen folk to hate me even more?" Naruto reminded him._

 _"Damnit, how could I forget that." Jinbe cursed to himself, he remembered when Naruto came to Fishmen to help Jinbe on a massive crisis of slavers, he did not received a warm welcome._

 _Jinbe remembered it all too well, as he watched Naruto being glared at by everybody on the island, with hateful things being said about him._

 _The last time Jinbe felt this much hatred and resentment towards a human, was against the World Noble in that incident._

 _It came clear to Naruto that he wasn't welcome in Fishmen island anymore._

 _"So long as I cannot clear my name, it's best for me not to visit fishmen island." Naruto said as he wished he didn't need to speak those words._

 _"Naruto." Jinbe tried to come up with something to try change his mind, but sighed in frustration a moment later._

 _Naruto turns his head to him and made a small smile on his face "I know you are angry Jinbe, but this is for the best, Fishmen island now needs a scapegoat to try get their frustrations of on someone. That happens to be me and by experience, I'm not bothered at all."_

 _This frustrated Jinbe 'How can you say that Naruto? After all you've been through.' He greeted his teeth as he nearly stopped himself getting over-emotional. He now could not see yet another brother of his come back to Fishmen island._

 _not because he was dead or in prison, but because the one thing the Sun Pirates tried to fight against made it impossible for him to come back as he was marked as an 'demon'_

 _A marine walked towards them and saluted "Sir, Sabaody is now on our sights." The marine explained as he pointed at the direction where Jinbe and Naruto where looking at._

 _Sabaody Archipelago was indeed on their sight, meaning that they had to bid farewell._

 _Naruto nodded "Thanks soldier, you can go."_

 _"Sir." The marine replied as he left the 2 alone._

 _Jinbe and Naruto slapped hands and gave each other a firm handshake._

 _Naruto smiled "Send my regards to the rest of the crew." He said._

 _Jinbe nodded "I will, you take care of yourself Naruto, please." Jinbe asked._

 _Naruto nodded "I will old friend." Naruto said as they broke the handshake._

 _Jinbe jumped on the rail and then jumped into the sea as he descended into the deep blue ocean to his homeland._

 _Naruto looked as he looked his oldest friend disappear into the sea._

 ** _Later_**

 _Naruto now sat in a chair reading his latest message from Navy HQ._

 _Naruto sighed "Another family I have to write a letter to." He set the letter next to a pile of literally hundreds of disturbing same looking letters._

 _Over the past 2 weeks, Naruto had received more than 300 messages of reports that concluded the death of his men in an attack that happened just hours before Naruto and his men left the Elemental Nations. This was a similar attack to what happened in Amegakure, but this one was deadlier._

 _The attack happened just inside a bar where lot of the marines went when they were free off, it was especially popular among the 9th division._

 _An explosion occurred inside the bar and instantly killed 20 guys by the impact, what they did not expect was that everybody began to feel burnings all around their faces, arms and legs, they started coughing blood, going blind and collapsing to the ground._

 _Around 500 folks were present in that bar, but only around 50 people survived. Most of them got away with just burns and damaged eye sight._

 _Later it was revealed by a an Cipher pol agent that they found a bomb hidden under the floor and it was planted by 2 members of the revolutionary army._

 _He lost over 300 men in less than 2 weeks in that bar._

 **Current time**

Naruto was quite for a moment as he had a blank expression on his face, remembering the letters he sended to the families. This revelation came heavy to some listened to him.

For a start, Buggy was now thinking of his crew and could not dare to think to stand in the same position as Naruto, losing so many crew members you consider family…

Jinbe could only feel sorrow for Naruto, as he remembered seeing Naruto, in the Elemental War overlooking the lineup of the bodies of marines and shinobi he had known and how Naruto attended mass burials of fallen men and women fighters after every fight.

The reaction of the members of the 9th Damned were diverse, some began prayers and others stood there silent.

' _How can he say this like it's nothing?! It's like he's used to it.'_ Mr. 5 thought to himself.

Daz Bones stood silent, not that it didn't interested him, but out of respect of Naruto and the families of the fallen marines. What most of everybody on the ship didn't know is that Daz knew somebody that was in the marines, who died of gas poisoning. It struck him hard when he heard the news when he was in Alabasta.

Crocodile who was not known as a man of sympathy by many, could only understand which situation Naruto stood in. In his early days as a pirate, he lost his crew to a notorious pirate.

 _'You can only handle that much kid, only that much.'_

Luffy was thinking about what he just had heard.

 _'Naruto lost t-t-three hundred of his men in one week and lost probably more of his friends in the war, I cannot even stand seeing one of my nakama being hurt but he sounds so…hopeless about it.'_

"N-Naruto." Luffy began "How many did you lost?" he asked.

Everybody snapped their heads to Naruto on about he was to answer.

"…Already too many."

 _Flashback_

 _For Naruto it was all a big headache, he started rubbing his temple and he couldn't help but let a big sigh come out of his mouth because of the frustration._

 _Naruto's right hand began to tremble._

 _'Not this again, where are those damn pills.' Naruto muttered to himself as he opened a drawer of his desk and didn't find pills, but something else._

 _Documents, containing written letters and diaries of marines who wrote about their experiences in the battlefields. As a captain Naruto was issued to read all subordinates their literature._

 _He grabbed some of those documents and sat down as he began reading some of it._

 _And he was reading the most recent ones. Including the ones of the Elemental War._

 _Seaman first class *******_

 _We arrived on the outskirts of Amegakure, the captain said it would be the last city that is still in the hands of these pirate and Akatsuki scum._

 _We marched for 5 straight days when we arrived at the borders of that fricking land, with the rain pouring on us nonstop. Making it harder for us to move forwards with all of our equipment._

 _The concrete roads that were shot to pieces or sabotaged by the pirates made it harder for us to get our tanks moving, as the roads were replaced by crates and thick mud that felt like quick sand._

 _We sometimes had to help out one of those tanks to be pulled out from the mud by an entire company of 60 to 100 men._

 _And while you read this letter my darling, I will probably be facing something much more worse when we get there._

 _Naruto began to read another one._

 _These letters were about the atrocities the pirates committed._

 _Petty officer ********_

 _Before we arrived in the outskirts of Amegakure, me and my men came across a trail of destruction with torched carts and mutilated bodies being left besides the road._

 _We came across dozens of grave stones and crosses._

 _We saw the remaining's of houses that were burned to the ground, with sometimes the bodies of the occupants in it, with their bodies already burned beyond recognition._

 _I saw bodies being lined up next to the road by surviving villagers who told us that the pirates started killing the villagers. To send them a message to other villagers who tried to escape._

 _I've seen so many bodies that I thought I was getting used to it, until I saw something that made my hearth bleed._

 _I saw a small child, that barely looked five years old was staring at 2 dead bodies, I assumed it were his parents lied up there. It felt so strange that I saw that the child wasn't crying. Not even a sniff could be heard._

 _I asked one of the villagers why the child wasn't crying and the explanation was that the pirates threatened to kill the child if he let down one tear._

 _That astonished me how that child managed to hold back his feelings for so long as he lost both is parents. When the child realized that the marines arrived he dropped to the ground and began crying so hard that it made me guilty._

 _Like I had to throw up, but me throat wouldn't let me._

 _Seaman apprentice *****_

 _After seeing so many of the atrocities I ask to God, how can this happen?_

 _We are civilized, we are living in the time of industrialization, where life would be easier for all of us._

 _But as I look back at all of this what I have witnessed, I realized just how cruel human beings can be._

 _As we can make new inventions like machines and planes, while also we can hurt people through the most violent and primitive ways like torture and rape._

 _Naruto then began reading the diary pages and letters that he personally sended to the families of his men, since these letters were more 'open minded' about the war, the higher ups, and the World Government._

 _Ensign ******_

 _I'm tired of this damn war. I've seen mass graves that stretches miles long._

 _I've seen folks become so skinny you could see their bones._

 _I've seen men, hugging the bodies of their deceased loved ones._

 _I've seen women being scared by the sight of men, they were brutalized by the pirates as their faces were covered in bruises and some of them were visibly pregnant._

 _I've seen kids wandering around, asking adults if they've seen their parents…_

 _And all of this made one World Noble make a comment that reached the frontlines about how we should keep the refugees that were lucky to get off the continent, away from 'civilization'._

 _How can any sane person justify that comment of a man that doesn't understand the traumatization of war?_

 _Either I'm asking the wrong person or I have more self-awareness than what these scumbags in Mariejois have._

 _The last one Naruto started to read was from a lieutenant he knew died in the gas attack , this was the last thing that gave Naruto a look of what thoughts were in his head._

 _Lieutenant *****_

 _We now see in Konoha the unification of the Elemental continent into something that can create a sparkle in the everyday minds of the people all around the world._

 _The creating of a system where ordinary hard working people have the power to choose who should represent them will be obviously seen as something dangerous to kingdoms and the World Nobles, but this idea of a 'democracy' is something we cannot stop in anyway._

 _Like the first sea train that have been built in water 7 over a decade ago, we move forward with new ideas that progress the thinking of humans every day. The ideals of freedom, democracy and choice are something that we are slowly are thriving for._

 _No doubt that this was something I think the Revolutionaries were right about but chosen to go on the wrong way, as of the World Government, I see now what they fear, not the pirates like Red haired Shanks or Whitebeard,_

 _They are afraid of these ideals that could destroy the whole order of the World Nobles that consists of everything that goes against these ideals._

 _I think most of the men in the 9th division agree with me on this, as does the captain as he refused an order to arrest the leaders of this Union._

 _We cannot live with old rules in an evolving world._

 _"What're reading?"_

 _Naruto heard the voice and turned the paper down to see it was the female warlord._

 _He quickly shoved the papers back into the drawers and said "Nothing! I mean nothing important, just the letters of my men that needed to be sended to their families." He explained as he started rubbing his temple again._

 _"So you're the Snake Empress, correct? The women that hates men." He asked._

 _Hancock then replied "That's correct."_

 _Naruto's eyebrow cocked "Don't take my question offensive, but why do you talk to me? Last I heard you barely talk to Vice Admiral Momonga because in general you hate men." Naruto said, he went through his drawers and finally found his pills, Naruto took 2 and propped it into his mouth and then grabbed a bottle of water and drank it._

 _The right hand of Naruto slowly calmed down and went still._

 _"Why are you taking those ?" Hancock asked._

 _Naruto began clutching his right hand "It's for my nerves, especially my hand, endured a wound during the Elemental War." He explained._

 _Naruto was so focused on trying to calm down the trembling hand and sometimes the whole arm, that he didn't noticed Hancock's snake went outside the quarter doors to guard the entrance, so that nobody could interrupt their conversation._

 _Hancock slowly walked towards him, making Naruto put his sight on her and found her in front of his desk with a visible view of her bust, on which Naruto could not deny they were pretty impressive._

 _'Wow, those are pretty impressi-No Naruto! Now's not the time. Focus!' He cursed himself inside his head._

 _"Uhm, is there something wrong?" Naruto asked. Getting no reply from Hancock who just stared at him. The room was silent as what was about to happen in this conversation._

 _But that was private._

 **Current time**

"Wait! You're not gonna tell us what happened between you and the Snake Empress! Why?" Buggy asked.

"YEAH! WHAT GIVES?!" the Buggy faction agreed with the pirate clown.

"It was nothing serious, just some Warlord business. Nothing to really talk about." Naruto waved it off. He actually didn't want to go to detail about the conversation he and Hancock had. Not that they did something, but that the conversation was going to be too long to explain.

"After the conversation…"

 _"Warn the Rear Admiral! We've got the Kuja pirates coming right for us!" the spotter, a rookie yelled from the top of the ship._

 _Some of the marines ran to the side of the ship, some of them with their rifles to see if it was true. And it was._

 _The ship of Boa Hancock was there, with 2 giant beasts dragging the ship towards them._

 _One of the marines was looking through the binocular "We'll I'll be damned. Kid is right it are the Kuja pirates."_

 _One of the rookies started panicking when he heard this "S-s-sir! What should we do?" the rookie said while his hand was shaking so violently, that the rifle he was holding was visible slipping through his hands._

 _"We wait for the Rear Admiral's orders." The marine ordered, as some of the rookies and some of the veterans were warry about seeing the Kuja pirates ship as they heard the news of previous marines coming across Kuja pirates._

 _And most of them didn't end up very well…_

 _One marine, a rookie began "Shall we prepare ourselves?"_

 _"No you don't have to soldier." The men turned around and saluted their superior officer who walked out of his quarters with Boa Hancock._

 _"Yes sir!" the rookie replied with a nervous look at the snake with a skull on its head, began sliding towards the female warlord and went up her body to lay around her neck._

 _Then Foster approached Naruto and stopped in front of him "Sir we're about to make contact with them. I shall order the men to set up the plank."_

 _Naruto was about to reply before Hancock threw her hand in front of his face._

 _"You don't need to." She said as she walked passed the marines._

 _Foster was about to say something against her, but looked at Naruto who shook his head and let it slide._

 _Just as the Kuja pirate ship was about to board them, Hancock jumped over the railings._

 _Some of the marines ran towards the railings, seeing that the warlord landed on the deck of the other ship, with her back turned to them._

 _"Empress-Sama! Welcome back!" came from a young woman with blonde girl with dark eyes, she wore a revealing bikini that was possibly made of animal fur. She also wore a white cape and of black and white striped legging along with high-heeled boots._

 _Hancock smiled "Marguerite, it's so nice to see you." She took a liking of the young warrior, who reminded her of herself, young ambitious and strong._

 _Marguerite said "Thank you ma'am." She bowed in respect. She took a peak at the other bridge and wasn't surprised with some of the marines, giving perverted grins and even whistle blows to her._

 _'perverts' she then turned to the deck to see something that caught her off guard._

 _She saw Naruto. Who smiled at her, they knew each other from a mission._

 _That was a other story…_

 _Her eyes widened in shock as her face started to glow red slightly._

 _"I-I think I need to go back inside." She ran to the deck of the ship. Other warriors started surrounding Hnacock, one of them by the name of Ran asked "What are your orders ma'am?"_

 _Hancock turned back to the marines and gave a fake blank stare at Naruto before ordering her crew._

 _"Let's go back home!"_

 _Ran nodded "Right." She turned to the rest of the crew "You heard her, let's go!"_

 _"Yes ma'am!" they all shouted._

 _The Kuja pirate ship began drifting away from the Marine ship._

 _Naruto took a last glimpse to the departing ship._

 _A shadow descended over him, making Naruto wonder what it was so he turned around._

 _It was the new Warlord Kuma._

 _Naruto sighed "Okay big guy, where do you want to go?" Naruto threw his hands behind his back._

 _"….The Elemental continent…." Kuma said._

 _This caught Naruto off guard since he didn't expect a Warlord who's background was not very known as his bounty, had something to do in the continent that was recovering from the war._

 _"…Okay, but where precisely?" Naruto asked._

 _"Land of Waves." Kuma said lastly as he walked away from Naruto._

 ** _3 days later_**

 _"Land of Waves on sight!" The spotter on top of the ship yelled as the ship was now just miles away from the coast._

 _Naruto nodded and yelled back "Alright private! Go get some rest, you deserved it!" the spotter nodded and was going to climb down._

 _Naruto was about to go to Kuma until he heard somebody called him out "Naruto."_

 _Naruto turned around to see that Foster and the cloaked marine were walking towards him with Foster saying "We need to talk."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"The warlord," Foster replied "There's something off about this guy."_

 _Naruto understood his concerns and suggested they will need to continue this conversation further in private. They all entered Naruto's quarters._

 _"So he doesn't talk that much so?" Naruto said as he closed the door behind him._

 _Foster shook his head and took out of his pocket a letter and unfolded it._

 _"I did some digging and I found this…" He handed it over to Naruto "He's somehow connected to some enemies of the government." Foster explained as Naruto began reading it._

 _"Which one precisely?" Naruto asked with curiosity._

 _"I don't know, guy is a ghost, it says he is a pirate but no crew which I suspect since he still got the nickname 'Tyrant' for some reason. Guy's history was locked so I couldn't reach for it. So I asked our contact in Cipher Pol to look into him and even he couldn't find anything on him…then he said he gave me a picture that he got a few weeks back, relating this guy to something we didn't expect." The cloaked marine took out the picture and laid it on the table. Which made the young lieutenant angry when they saw that picture._

 _Naruto found it strange why he was angry until he took a glance at the picture and what he saw was unbelievable._

 _The picture showed Kuma with a cloak, talking to the one and Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon._

 _"That Warlord is a undercover Revolutionary sir." Foster stated on what he now was clear about._

 _"Shit." Naruto cursed. This was not what he needed right now. He sat down his chair and needed to sink the news he just heard._

 _"Who knows of the existence of this picture?" Naruto asked as he clapped his hands together._

 _"Only the 3 of us and our contact in Cipher Pol, looks the picture was send to him personally and the messenger said it had to be handed over to you precisely."_

 _"Meaning someone is on to us…" Naruto said. Making the other 2 marines nervous._

 _"What do we do now sir?" Foster asked._

 _Naruto thought for a moment "We bring him to where he wants to go." Naruto sighs "When we arrive on the coast, inform the men to prepare themselves , we're going to follow that Warlord to where ever he's going."_

 _Foster nodded and saluted him. He then left the quarters, leaving Naruto and the person in the hoodie alone._

 _The person stared down at Naruto, who sighed and knew that the person wasn't all too happy about it._

 _"Listen, I know what you're thinking' but trust me." Naruto asked._

 ** _Land of Waves: forests_**

 _Kuma was walking down the forest with his copy of the bible **(Which I still find odd.)**_

 _Not far away from him, was a small unit of marines were following him while keeping a distance._

 _One of them was watching Kuma through his sniper rifle. Keeping his sights on Kuma, directly aiming for his head._

 _"Do you see him?" asked the guy next to him. The sniper took a close look at the big guy and nodded_

 _"Yes I see him." He placed his finger on the trigger._

 _"What is he doing?" A rookie asked._

 _The sniper kept looking through his sniper scope and saw that Kuma stopped in the middle of a small open valley._

 _"He stopped walking."_

 _"Where precisely?" the marine with the snail replied._

 _"A small valley just 3 clicks away. The valley seems surrounded by many trees and bushes." The sniper turned to the marine with the radio "Call it in."_

 _"Hey, hey wait! I see movement." Another sniper said. The 1st sniper looked through his scope again and indeed saw movement._

 _5 hooded persons started appearing from the bushes and walking towards Kuma._

 _"This is Fox command to the scout team, what's the situation, over?" The snail went._

 _The rookie handed the snail over to the 2nd sniper who began talking to it "I got multiple targets in our sights, over."_

 _"Can you ID them?" asked the radioman of Fox Command._

 _The sniper shook his head "Negative i- wait a minute." The Sniper saw one of the hooded persons take off their hoodie._

 _The person was revealed to be an adult man with long spiky hair with half of his face covered in red tattoo's._

 _It was Monkey D. Dragon._

 _The sniper shortly panicked but then got his act together and began "Sir, I can confirm that I've seen Monkey D. Dragon, I repeat it's Monkey D. Dragon."_

 ** _With Naruto_**

 _"Alright marine, keep us updated." Naruto called it in via the snail as he stood in front of the whole crew, who stood formation with their rifles hanging over their shoulders and their CO's standing in front of them._

 _And his lieutenants standing in front of them._

 _All of them learned what the target was: the Revolutionary Dragon, Monkey D. Dragon._

 _Many were expecting for this day to come, to avenge their fallen comrades who were killed in the gas attack. Normally they would call in backup from HQ if it was a big target._

 _But this would be different, this would be their Vendetta._

 _Naruto ordered "Let's move out!"_

 _The troops started following Naruto, as they started entering the forests and spread out, they wouldn't notice that from the trees, several figures were following them from the trees._

 **I hope you liked this chapter and I promise I will continue this in the late future. I hope you guys have a nice day.**

 **Good day.**


	10. Christmas episode

**Hello guys! AmusedLight here with a Christmas theme for this story! Sorry if it seem rushed but i had this idea in my head for a year now.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

The land of Iron, a country that was known to be covered with snow and cold non-stop, which was not a pleasant experience for the men in the trenches.

Speaking of the men in the trenches Naruto was sleeping who had a small unshaven beard was leaning against the hardened earth that was covered with wood planks, he was wearing a brown coat that covered his whole body, underneath it he wore his uniform with an extra jacket he got and he lastly wore winter boots as any other marine who received one from HQ for precaution.

Naruto was snoring silently as he then heard a loud.

BANG! A shell just landed on No-man's land.

He woke up from the impact of the shell and sighed in frustration as he threw his hands against his temples "Urgh! Stupid artillery."

Some of the marines who were around him tried to suppress their laughter, they soon stopped when they saw Naruto give an ugly look to them. Shutting them up quickly.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned his head to the right and saw Shikamaru walking towards him with a cup of tea in each hand. He also wore coat but his was button down.

He gave him the cup of tea "Here, helps with the cold." Shikamaru offered.

Naruto smiled and took the cup of tea and replied "Thanks."

They both took a sip from the cup of tea and started a conversation.

"It's almost Christmas eve isn't?" Naruto asked as he saw how some of the marines took the time to light some candles and even make some handmade Christmas decorations from nearby bushes and started hanging them around the trenches.

"Yep it is." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto took a look into his cup of tea and then took a look over the trench to the other side, to where the enemy's trench was.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see Foster, Chouji and the masked lieutenant walked towards them with some wood and a lighter.

"Mind if we make a small fire?" Foster asked.

Naruto shook his head "Go ahead." He replied as he saw other marines and shinobi soon started grabbing some wood and make a small fire around them to warm themselves. Even when the smoke could reveal the position of their troops, Naruto somehow doubted the enemy would attack.

Soon small groups of 4 people would sit around the fires and would exchange words to break the time and eat the rations they had left and use their last cartons of smokes.

They still had their rifles close to them since they still were careful with what could happen.

Naruto sat around a fire with Foster, Shikamaru, Chouji and the lieutenant. Chouji was eating his last rations (Which he hates to eat) and Shikamaru was playing a game of Shogi with the lieutenant.

Naruto saw that Foster was looking at the cracker he got in his box, it was the last rations he got and it didn't look tasty, but he wasn't a complainer.

"Mail. I got mail." A marine was passing through the trenches while calling the names of marines who had mail, most of the times the marine received their mail while sometimes when the marine called out a name, no one responded meaning the receiver was a fallen marine.

"Foster, Jack Foster." The marine called out.

"Over here lad." Foster raised his hand. The marine walked towards the group and took out of his bag a small brown package.

The marine then grabbed a small wrapped up present and handed it over to Naruto "This is yours captain."

Naruto took it and started unwrapping it and thanked "Thanks marine."

"You're welcome sir. Merry Christmas everybody." The marine said as he left the group.

"Merry Christmas." Everybody replied back as the marine left them alone and continued trying to deliver all mail.

Naruto unwrapped his package and saw it was a scarf. There was a letter sended with the scarf and he began to read it.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _It's been 3 months since we've seen each other and I hope you receive this gift I sended to you._

 _I knitted the scarf myself and I hope you like it and that you can use it._

 _I hope I'll see you soon._

Naruto grinned as he rolled the scarf around his neck, it felt warm and cozy. He finished reading the letter and took a look at Foster.

Foster was unwrapping his package and it was a letter with a chocolate bar, he smiled at the gift he received.

He began reading the letter but then frowned a little bit and sighed as he puts the letter away.

Naruto noticed Foster's facial expression and asked him "What's wrong Foster? Something bad happened?"

"Ahhh it's nothing." Foster waved off like it was nothing but then he began explaining "…It was a letter of my mom. You remember that girl I spoke about?"

"Yes your sweetheart, Vicky right?" Naruto said, recalling the time Foster told he was surprisingly in a relationship.

"Well my ma found out she was hanging around with this man, a noble to be precisely." Foster said, gaining the attention of other marines who already saw where this was going.

"And then she found out she was cheating on me with that guy." Foster ended up explaining.

The reactions were sympathetic, many marines had experienced or knew someone who was being cheated while being oversea.

Naruto shook his head and shook the shoulder of Foster and said "She doesn't know what she has done man, you deserve better."

Foster smiled and chuckled a little bit "You're right." He then started waving the chocolate bar he received from his mother "My mom send me this to all of you, I will share this with ya'll later, is that alright lads?"

Everybody chuckled and laughed and responded positively.

Foster then turns to Naruto "And what about you? I see that you got yourself a fancy scarf, who sended to you?"

Naruto smiled "This girl I met in Konoha, she's a sweet girl. I like her." He replied.

"Okay." Foster said while laughing a little bit "You sure now how to handle yourself Naruto." Naruto and Foster laughed.

Soon everybody started doing their daily choirs.

Some began cleaning their weapons, other were still talking, and some began sleeping.

Foster and Naruto where the only one of their group awake as Shikamaru walked around, checking the shinobi, Chouji was half asleep with some rations in his mouth and the masked lieutenant was either sleeping or was staring at the fire on which they could not see duo the hoodie.

It was Christmas Eve.

One marine was about to take a bite of the stew with his spoon, but then he heard something unusual.

It wasn't the sound of incoming artillery, nor the crack of a sharpshooter.

No, it was the sound of singing. And it came not from his trench, but from the other side.

The enemy trench.

 ** _Silent night, holy night_**

 ** _All is calm, all is bright_**

 ** _Round yon Virgin Mother and Child._**

 ** _Holy infant so tender and mild,_**

 ** _Sleep in heavenly peace_**

 ** _Sleep in heavenly peace_**

Every marine, shinobi and samurai stopped what they were doing and started listening to the sound of hundreds of men singing the song they all know, but still it sounded different to them since the only thing they heard for the past year was flying bullets and exploding shells.

As the enemy were singing the first verses again, they wouldn't be alone.

 ** _Silent night, holy night_**

1 marine began singing along. He gained the attention of his fellow peers as they also started singing it.

 ** _All is calm, all is bright_**

Then they was joined by several other marines and shinobi and samurai.

 ** _Round yon Virgin Mother and Child._**

The voices combined, turning it into a beautiful duet.

 ** _Holy infant so tender and mild,_**

Naruto saw his men started singing along, he turned his head to Foster who turns his head to Naruto and they both smiled and nodded heads, as they started singing along.

 ** _Sleep in heavenly peace_**

The melody multiplied through the whole front somehow, with the sound of soldiers singing in harmony this song, that made all of them forget the war they were in for a moment and replace it with a moment of gracious peace.

 ** _Sleep in heavenly peace_**

The Front went silent for the rest of the night.

 **The next morning**

It was Christmas and the front still was experiencing a relative uneasy peace, a small bird flew across the empty and middle ground of No-man's-land as it stopped in front of Jack Foster who noticed the bird and could only look at it.

The bird stood there for a minute before it flew away.

Foster looked to his right to see Naruto was still sleeping. He couldn't sleep by the thoughts that were going through his head.

He looked down his hands, he wore fingerless gloves, which made it hard for his hands to get warm since he couldn't find any decent gloves anywhere.

But he couldn't get the thought out of his head of something he needed to do.

Every time he looked at his fellow marines, he knew that for most marines it was the first time they weren't celebrating Christmas with their families and that they quite were missing their loved ones.

So he decided to do something incredibly stupid that could either go both ways.

 **Few minutes later**

"A marine is coming!"

Naruto opened his eyes to some noise he heard, it sounded like it came from the enemy trenches, he quickly grabbed his binoculars and scooped at the enemy lines, to see that some of their riflemen were yelling.

Naruto heard the cracking of someone stepping on a ladder and saw it was Foster climbing up the ladder. Without his rifle and with his hands in the air.

"Foster! Don't do it!" Naruto heard Chouji yell as he just saw what Foster was doing. Naruto stood there still.

When Foster exited the trench, everybody thought he would be shot down any moment.

Surprisingly, nobody of the enemy trench fired at Foster.

"What the? Why aren't they shooting at him?" a marine said while he was aiming for the enemy.

"Look! Somebody is exiting the enemy trench!" this made every marine ready to shoot from their sniping spots at the enemy.

Naruto looked through his binoculars and saw that an Akatsuki member with the black coat with red clouds also exited the trench, with no rifle and with his hands up.

A marine that stood next to Naruto was aiming for the enemy soldier. Naruto looked at him and pushed the rifle down and shook his head.

He turns to his men and ordered "Hold your fire."

The men slowly did what he asked and lowered their rifles, meanwhile Foster still had his hands up and decided to walk forwards into no-mans-land. As did the Akatsuki member.

Shikamaru ran through the trenches and finally met up with Naruto "Naruto. Some idiot is walking up no-mans-land without a rifle and-"

"It's Foster." Naruto replied.

"What! Call him back he's gonna get himself killed!" Shikamaru urged Naruto to stop him.

"Shikamaru don't you see this." Naruto pointed out at the field. Shikamaru looked to see that an enemy soldier also was walking to the middle of no-mans-land.

Shikamaru was shocked at what was happening "I can't believe this, nobody is firing."

"Yeah, it looks like nobody wants to fight on Christmas day." Naruto figured out. He went to the ladder and started climbing up slowly up, shocking his men on what he was doing.

"Sir what are you doing?" a marine asked.

"I'm following Foster." Naruto replied as he took another step.

"But what if the brass finds out?" The marine asked, talking with the enemy was highly prohibited.

Naruto took a moment to think and simply replied "No-one needs to know it." Naruto climbed up the ladder and was now on the normal ground and followed Foster going past the barb wire and held his hands up.

The action that the captain was the 2nd to exit the trench was astonishing by both the friendlies and enemies who saw him and recognized him as the leading officer of the enemy.

Then some of the Akatsuki started exiting their trenches and joined the lone soldier in coming unarmed forwards.

Shikamaru sighed "What a drag," he turned to Chouji and asked him "Want to come join him?"

Chouji looked scared "Uhhm I don't know, I think I will stay here with…Wait where is-"Chouji meant the lieutenant. He then saw the hooded lieutenant exit the trench also, leaving his swords behind and following Naruto.

Chouji then saw some of the marines and shinobi also drop their rifles and exit the trench. Soon Chouji noticed he was the only one left in the trench and panicked "Hey! Wait for me!" he quickly exited the trench and caught up with Shikamaru.

In one minute, everybody on both sides of the battlefront was out of their trenches without their weapons and were slowly and nervously coming closer to each other in the middle of No-mans-land with the unknown revolutionary who wore a hood over his head.

Foster now stood in front of the hooded person and extended his hand "Hello lad, my name is Jack Foster."

The marines that were overlooking the scene saw that the Akatsuki member didn't extend his hand, instead he took his hood off and revealed his identity on which it shocked the marines and gave amusing smirks from the Akatsuki.

The person was a female with purple hair in an onion-like bun style. She had light green eyes with black pupils. She first had an emotionless expression on her face, but it then turned into a small smile with small blush that was barely visible.

She then took his hand and shook it "Ajisai, my name is Ajisai."

Foster smiled at the girl and shook her hand "Nice to meet you Ajisai." As the both of them started to have some small talk. People on both sides of the front started talking to each other.

Naruto now stood in front of the current officer of the Akatsuki. It was a man with a mustache and an officer hat.

"Sugio mokaro, commander of the 12th revolutionary infantry." Sugio saluted.

"Captain Uzumaki D. Naruto of the 9th Damned division." Naruto replied back as he looked around see there were only Akatsuki revolutionaries out of the trenches "Where are the pirates?"

"There are no pirates, it's just us." Sugio admitted "Captain, I would like to make a ceasefire."

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Just for today." Sugio said, Naruto could see that the commander meant it. Every marine, revolutionary, shinobi and samurai waited for Naruto's response.

Naruto offered his hand and smiled "I find it okay." Naruto expressed his support of a Christmas truce and both officers shook hands.

The Christmas truce was official.

Cheering could be heard on both sides.

People started to talk among each other and got to know each other.

Some men started going back to the trenches to pick up some chairs, tables and equipment.

"Hey captain, do you need shaving?" an Akatsuki member who used to be a barber asked with razors and a chair.

"Sure thanks." Naruto took off his coat and scarf and sat down on the chair as the barber started covering his small beard with shaving cream and he started shaving it professionally.

At the time he was receiving a shaving, he saw that Foster was still talking to the girl Ajisai and that that Shikamaru was playing Shogi with some members of the Akatsuki.

Chouji was having a feast, eating fresh meat the Akatsuki had in stock.

Then out of nowhere, a marine brought a football out and kicked it. Making some of the men eager to play a game.

Foster joined the game with Ajisai, she was the goalkeeper for her team and he was the striker for the marines. The guys put their coats on the ground to make the goal posts.

"Aaand done." The barber cleaned up Naruto's chin with a towel and he was given a small mirror to see his work.

Naruto looked into the mirror and saw it was clean shaven "Thanks." Naruto gave the man a carton of cigarettes.

"Thanks man." The man took the carton of cigarettes and took 2 out and gave one to Naruto and grabbed a lighter and ignited the smokes.

Naruto took a puff from his smoke and walked away to see the match for himself. He started walking next to the pitch and stopped next to the masked lieutenant.

"So, what's the score?" Naruto asked.

"2-2" he replied. Just as he said it Foster came running with the ball towards the goal of the opposite team and shot the ball at the goal, only for Ajisai to stop it.

Everybody was cheering and some were laughing. Ajisai got up with the ball and smiled at Foster who clapped his hands and gave a thumbs up.

Then loud bangs could be heard. Everybody got an expression of fear on their faces.

The fighting was about to restart again.

Everybody quickly started gathering their stuff and even shook the hand of each other and wishing each other a very Christmas and good luck.

Naruto sighed. It was fun while it lasted.

"Everybody back into the trenches!" Naruto yelled as he was about to re-enter his trench.

"Oh! My coat and scarf!" Naruto quickly went towards the barber who still there.

Naruto found his scarf but couldn't find his coat. Unknown to him was that the barber secretly shoved a letter into his pocket.

The barber tapped his back and gave him his coat "Here man."

"Thanks. Merry Christmas." Naruto said as he shook his hand.

"Merry Christmas." The barber replied, both men then went to their trenches.

 **Akatsuki trench**

The barber entered the trench and took his last glance at the marines going back to their trenches. Little did they know is that the Akatsuki was about to retreat the next day and the pirates would fight them off, which would sound like a blessing to meet with them before they would depart.

He took out his carton of smokes and took out another one and light it up. He looked to his right to see his friend Ajisai was not happy.

"Are you okay Ajisai?" he asked.

Ajisai shook his head "No Kida it's nothing. I just wished it to be longer." She said with a big sigh. For the first time she met a marine that was different from what she grew up with. She was a big believer in her leaders' goals and ambitions of peace, but now that she met someone like Foster she asked herself if this war was even necessary.

She then puts her hand into her pockets, only to feel something strange so she took it out. It was a bar of chocolate. How did this come into her pockets?

The barber saw what she found in her pocket and smirked "I think that marine gave you that as a Christmas present. Merry Christmas." The barber walked past the stunned girl to take care of something.

Ajisai smiled "Yeah…merry Christmas…Jack Foster." She said with a small blush.

 **Marine trench**

Foster was looking at the cracker he still had since he decided to give his chocolate bar to that girl he admits like.

Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru and the lieutenant came by and sat at the same place where Foster was.

"Ahh that was fun." Chouji smiled while holding a stack of meat in his hand, Chouji took a ate a big chunk of the meat while munching it like crazy next to Shikamaru who was already sleeping like it was nothing.

The lieutenant took off to get the latest message of HQ so only Foster and Naruto were left to do nothing.

Naruto felt something in his coat and reached into it. He pulled out a letter and he was about to read it until he took a look at Foster, still holding unto that dusty looking cracker.

"Say Foster, why are you holding that cracker, you have that chocolate bar don't you?" Naruto noticed Foster smiled when he mentioned that chocolate bar.

Foster replies "I gave it away." Making Chouji almost choke on his meat and cough it back up by the help of Shikamaru who woke up to the sound of his friend choking.

Naruto was surprised "gave it away? Like a Christmas present?"

Foster nodded "Yes." This surprised everybody, Foster wasn't a picky person or anything, but he rarely shared or gave away goods like cigarettes or candy that he received from his mother.

"Oh so who did you gave it to?" Chouji asked. He took another big chunk of his meat and was munching it very loud again.

"To someone special…." Was the only response he gave to his comrades.

Chouji finished his last piece of meat and groaned "Urgh, I'm going to look if there's any meat left." Chouji left the group for his quest to find any meat. Leaving a sleeping Shikamaru and both Naruto and Foster.

Foster then mumbled "It's too bad we've got to fight them the next day. I heard the brass had planned an attack for the next morning."

Naruto could only agree and then continued to open the letter and began reading it, he began reading it closely after reading it from who it was.

Foster saw Naruto's facial expression and asked "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto smiled "Looks like we maybe don't need to fight them." Naruto handed him the letter and explained "It says here that the Akatsuki are planning a full retreat for this evening. Meaning we won't need to fight them."

Foster read the letter. He was both surprised and relieved for this new development.

"Does the brass know this?" Foster asked.

Naruto smirked "They don't need to know that, I suggest letting those guys go, I prefer less fighting then unnecessary fighting." Naruto replied, he then took his bag and began looking for something.

"You know Foster, what you did today was reckless, stupid and even treasonous," He pulled out 2 cups and a bottle of sake "but you did all of us a great favor."

"Huh?" Foster was confused. Naruto started pouring the sake into the cups.

"You brought us a day of peace and unity, you took the risk either being shot or being court-martialed. You made a moment of humanity for all of us." Naruto handed him a cup of sake.

"Bishop would be proud of you." Foster took the cup.

Foster smiled, he knew what he did could have bad consequences for him, but he knew he had to do it.

"Thanks Naruto." He thanked him.

They both raised their cups of sake.

"Merry Christmas."

 **I hope you guys liked it and I wish you guys a happy Xmas and a happy new year. this is no disrespect to the soldiers of WW1**

 **And even though 2017 was a shitty year for Obvious reasons like terror attacks, war, Xenophobia, nature disasters, Trump and corrupt politicians, there are achievments to celebrate this year.**

 **Like ISIS has been beaten by Iraqi and Kurdish forces in Mosul and Raqqa, destroying their stupid calipath.**

 **Giant Pandas aren't anymore an endangered specie.**

 **Australia has legalized gay marriage and personally: Morocco finally qualified themselves for the 2018 FIFA World Cup in 20 years LOL.**

 **What I want to say is don't Always look at the bad stuff, look at the good stuff also. Because we as humans still can do wonderfull things that can change the world around us.**

 **I yet again wish you guys a merry Xmas and a happy new year.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Okay before we begin this chapter, I will say this will be the last flashback episode for a while, then we go straight for the Whitebeard War arc._**

 ** _Also I will add some characters of Battlefield 1 for story related purposes. I hope you like it and I promise you I will work on it more._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 _The Land of Waves forests, one of the biggest areas of the island._

 _in the Elemental War, this forest experienced the first battle between the revolutionaries and the 9th Damned marines. Here many soldiers died in the first confrontation._

 _And it would possibly the last._

 _Shadows began lurking through the forests as wolves. It were the marines who were encircling the forest around the valley under the order of Rear Admiral Naruto._

 _The target: Monkey D. Dragon, leader of the Revolutionary army and former backer of the Akatsuki extreme group._

 _A marine took his position and had a good aim at Dragon, who he could recognize by his tattoo's on his face._

 _Naruto, Foster and the masked lieutenant all hide next to the marine. Behind the bushes._

 _The marine turned to Naruto "Sir I have a shot on Dragon, shall I take it?"_

 _Naruto shook his head "No, wait for my orders" he turns to Foster "Send the word to the men; prepare for close combat."_

 _Foster nodded and took off towards the other marines silently to spread the word._

 _Naruto and the lieutenant grabbed for their blades and kept their eyes on the revolutionaries._

 _The marine next to them, a dark skinned man grabbed for his bayonet and puts it on his rifle._

 _Then Foster came back._

 _"Everybody is ready sir, they're waiting for your order."_

 _Naruto nodded and took a look around him. He saw that all his men were hiding in the bushes or behind the trees, waiting for the final go to be given._

 _"Alright, let's g-"_

 _Then a flare light was shot in the air._

 _Naruto's eyes widened "What the hell?"_

 _The light started to reveal their positions, making one marine take a step backwards and accidently step on a twig._

 _'SNAP!'_

 _The revolutionaries turned around to see the marines._

 _"Shit! They spotted us!"_

 _Naruto knew he had no other choice then to attack the enemy._

 _"All units, attack!" Naruto ordered._

 _A loud roar could be heard from behind him as he started leading them into action._

 _3of the hooded revolutionaries took the decision to counter attack the marines while Kuma and Dragon and one other hooded person stood watching them confrontation._

 _Naruto was about to swing his blade at the nearest revolutionary._

 _Then a large shockwave occurred around the forest._

 ** _End flashback_**

Ivankov smiled at the memory of Naruto's defeat. It was funny to think how Naruto thought he could beat Dragon.

"We were beaten up badly by Dragon and his people and then everything went black." Naruto recalled the humiliating defeat to Dragon. On which he still was kind of embarrassed by it.

"Then what happened next?" Jinbe asked.

Naruto stared for a moment "The truth." He simply said, as he was going to explain the last part of his story why he did what he did.

He took a look at his hands as he started to remember it.

"Like I said we were captured and were all rounded up on Dragon's ship."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He looked at his hands that now were in sea stone handcuffs. He then checked his surroundings on what has happened._

 _He was now on the deck of his own ship, with all of his men rounded up and with their hands tied behind their back. Surrounded by other revolutionaries who had their rifles pointed at the marines._

 _Naruto now was on his knees, standing in front of Kuma and Dragon, the rest of the hooded revolutionaries now stood behind them, while 2 of them were focusing on him in particular._

 _Naruto then stared down on the floorboard as he tried to make no eye contact with Dragon._

 _Dragon started while walking around Naruto, like he was observing him._

 _He then stopped in front of him and kneeled down to his face._

 _"Do you know who I am?" Dragon asked Naruto._

 _Naruto kept looking down to avoid seeing the face of the enemy._

 _"Kid if I were you I would just say his name. it's not like you don't know the guy." One of the cloaked revolutionaries spoke._

 _Naruto took a glance and recognized the individual who spoke as Imporio Ivankov, a known revolutionary and one of the key leaders of the Revolutionary Army and known as the 'Okama Queen'._

 _Next to him was Inazuma, another Revolutionary who had a glass of wine in his hand and was also an Okama._

 _Naruto smirked "I know who he is."_

 _He then turned his gaze to Dragon and began to speak._

 _"You're Monkey D. Dragon, also known as the Revolutionary Dragon. The most wanted criminal in the world who vowed to overthrow the World Government with your Revolutionary Army. You are known to support the Akatsuki organization during the Elemental Wars."_

 _"Until you defeated them in Amegakure with your 9th Damned division with the support of a collection of ninja's and samurais and both Warlords Jinbe and Crocodile." Dragon finished saying while grinning "Am I right?"_

 _Everyone began to concentrate on the conversation between the 2 men._

 _Naruto smirked and mockingly asked "I see you know it already huh?"_

 _"Oh I know what the government say about me publicly," Dragon replied while standing up. He started to walk around him "I know about the War, and I know about you Uzumaki D. Naruto."_

 _Naruto began to listen to him._

 _"I must say, from what I heard about you, I thought you were just another marine who would kill anybody who took a stand against the government, I know about what happened on Christmas. I know how you helped stabilize and organize the central government in Konoha."_

 _Dragon then said "And I know how really evacuated from the Elemental continent."_

 _The Revolutionaries knew what Dragon meant, in the official reports it said that under Naruto's supervision around 4000 Akatsuki members and their families were being given a passage from the Elemental continent._

 _But in reality, the numbers of evacuated revolutionaries and families were far more bigger._

 _Naruto nodded to the list of what his captor said and kept himself silent._

 _"But what I don't understand is why? Why spare them?" Dragon asked "Weren't you in a war with them?"_

 _Naruto started to remember his comrades…his fallen comrades. He was visibly shaking._

 _"Didn't they killed your mentor?"_

 _He started getting the flashbacks, of burned down villages._

 _Fallen Marines pilled down next to each other._

 _Grave stones being made._

 _"I see you're shaking, care to explain why? Why you fought for noth-" Dragon asked._

 _"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled at him "You don't know anything what my men and I went through!"_

 _Dragon began to listen to what he had to say._

 _"We were the first division to attack the shores of the Land of Waves, where we lost our captain and many of our men in a matter of hours! We stood on the frontline of every battle that was fought, from Kumo to Konoha to Suna with lastly Ame. I saw the atrocities of what my enemy was capable of!"_

 _The revolutionaries stood silent as the Marines could only but feel sympathetic to Naruto, who was perhaps dealing mostly with the scars of war than anyone else._

 _2 particular people who were still in the disguise, stared at Naruto while listening to him._

 _Naruto wasn't finished "And still, after we took Amegakure, we thought we could feel proud of ourselves…" Naruto went silent for a moment, he raised his head to the sky and let a tear fell down his cheek "But I still felt like I disappointed someone."_

 _Dragon was surprised on the young marine's breakdown._

 _"I promised the man who saved my life from misery, to protect the innocent and free the people from tyranny. But I brought nothing more than misery and pain by serving the government that killed my savior!" Naruto started to tear up even more._

 _Only the veterans and close friends of Naruto knew what Naruto was talking about, even some of their own could not agree with Naruto more than that that war destroyed them._

 _"I failed you…Fisher Tiger !" Naruto whispered to himself._

 _When that name was heard, surprising gasps were heard from both the marines and revolutionaries._

 _Ivankov widened her eyes "D-did he just say Fisher Tiger?!"_

 _Inazuma "I think he did."_

 _"I call bullshit, he's faking it."_

 _"Yeah he is, he's no way involved with Fisher Tiger."_

 _"Who does he think he is."_

 _"I hope the leader will finish him off quickl-"_

 _Dragon pointed at his back "Check his back." One of Dragon's walked to Naruto and ripped of the back of his clothing of without any resistance._

 _Then they saw the mark of the Sun Pirates, he didn't lied._

 _When everybody started to see the mark of the Sun Pirates, reactions from everybody started to arise from shock._

 _"Damnit Naruto." Foster grunted._

 _The marines weren't angry on what Naruto confessed to, it didn't even bother what he said since everybody who fought in the Elemental Wars knew his history and could only hope for that their captain would not be executed._

 _Naruto took a look to his men and then to Dragon "If you're going to kill, do it then but leave my men in peace." Naruto asked for mercy for his men._

 _This surprised the revolutionaries, especially Dragon._

 _Dragon turned to his men and ordered bring the prisoners to below deck."_

 _He turns to Naruto and said "I think it's time you know the truth kid."_

 ** _Flashback end_**

"I was brought into my room for some reason." Naruto looked down "They asked why I decided to attack them."

"Why did you?" Luffy asked.

Naruto started clinging his hands into fists "Do you remember what I told you earlier? About the gas attack in that bar? Where 300 of my men died?" he asked if they remembered that event.

"Well, they gave me these documents…on the documents stood the mark of the World Government and how Cipher Poll agents were ordered…to plant that bomb and kill my men."

When Naruto said that everyone became very silent and were in a state of shock.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" was the general reaction of everybody on the ship except for the marines.

Jinbe had to take some time to ingest the news he just heard.

Crocodile growled slightly, knowing how the Government cared little for human life if it came to order, even if it came to giving up their own men.

Naruto continued "After that, I was given some time alone to process the news. First I didn't believe it but something said to me it was true. So I was left alone with one of the revolutionaries-"

"Sir! 3 unidentified objects are flying over us." a spotter yelled as he pointed at the sky.

3 flying bird looking objects were encircling the ship like vultures, taking the interest of everyone on the ship to see what it was.

 **(It are the Fokker Dr.I planes of ww1)**

Buggy looked weirded out "What the hell are those things?"

One of the escapees scratched his head and suggested "Uhm maybe it's a bird?"

"Not it's not you idiot, that's a plane." Daz bones corrected the escapee.

"A plane?...shiiiit!" Naruto quickly realized what it was and ran towards the steer and started yelling out to his men.

"Everybody into your battle stations! This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!" Naruto ordered around.

All of Naruto's crew members began following the protocol and started grabbing for their guns, some even went down the deck and brought out a strange machine gun look alike cannon and installed it on the front and back of the ships.

Luffy was confused about all the preparations and asked "Hey Naruto! What's the big deal?" he ran towards Naruto's side.

"It's the Navy, well to be precisely it's the air force." Naruto answered "It seems like they sended over 3 to finish us off."

"Air force?" Luffy asked.

"It's a new military branch of the Navy." Luffy heard it was Jinbe, he stood behind Luffy "It only existed for 3 years but they're strong."

Crocodile nodded "These guys have sinked dozens of pirates ships before they even knew what hit them." Crocodile turns to Daz bonez"Mr.1 try to support Naruto's men with your devil fruit powers."

Daz bones nodded "Yes boss."

"Shikamaru! Chouji! Support the flanks! Foster take go down under and find as much weapons you can find. The rest of you prepare themselves!" Naruto continued giving orders "Jinbe, can you take the steering wheel."

"You got it!" Jinbe replied. Naruto and Luffy ran towards the front.

"Sorry Luffy, looks like I can't explain the coup now!" Naruto said as he looked up towards the planes.

Luffy looked up "Yeah don't worry, tell that story later when we rescue Ace."

They were then accompanied by Ivankov.

"Okay Naruto, what shall I do hmm?" he asked.

Naruto only said "Try to 'wink' them down okay?"

Ivankov smiled "It will be my pleasure."

"HEY WHO ARE YOU TO GIVE HERE THE ORDERS!" Naruto turns around to see it was Buggy and his faction standing there.

Buggy started getting doubting about the situation and gave a cocky remark "I never heard of this 'air force' before, so I will take my chances and-"

"Hey do you hear that?" Mr.3 said while holding his hand behind his ear to hear better.

It was the sound of zooming.

Then 3 other airplanes came out of nowhere and started firing their machine guns at the hijacked ship.

"TAKE COVER!" Naruto ordered as bullets started pouring into the deck, hitting the woodened planks and leaving holes in it covered with splinters.

Soon as the planes flew by, every man with a rifle, started firing at the planes hoping to shoot them down from the air.

The airborne cannons started firing loud shells at the planes. Soon the second group of planes started were about to start their attack run.

Luffy stood on the railing and threw his right arm back.

"I'll finish this, GUM GUM-"

"No Luffy!" Naruto yelled as he quickly pulled him back into cover before the planes fired their machine guns at them.

"HELL WINK!" Ivankov yelled as he winked at one of the planes, hitting the left wing of it and making it crash into the sea.

"What the hell Naruto! I could have-"

Naruto pointed out "Look Luffy!"

Luffy looked at Buggy who's hat was riddled with bullet holes and next to him the escapee, was hit multiple times in the chest and the damage was fatal.

"Those planes are armed with different kind of bullets straw-boy. You should listen to him and take cover at once!" Ivankov said as "HELL WINK!" this time it missed the plane.

Luffy looked around to see everybody firing their rifles, trying to shoot down the planes.

"Luffy!"

Luffy turns to Naruto.

"Go to Jinbe! Give him some assistance if you can!" Naruto yelled as he took out his pistol.

Luffy nodded "Right." He ran towards Jinbe.

Then another plan made an attempt to shoot at the boat, resulting an explosion that caught some of the men in it.

One of the machine gunners started focusing more on the nearby plane that was closing in.

The gunner started firing repeatedly at the incoming plane managed to hit it multiple times in the wings and front until an explosion accord and the plane crashed to the side of the boat.

Several men were taken in the blast, including the machine gunner. Leaving one of the flanks uncovered.

Daz bones deflected some of the bullets with his arms and then let his boss take care of it.

Crocodile made a small sand tornado in his hand and saw 2 coming at the boat at the same time.

"Sables!" he threw the small tornado and it turned into a sandstorm that was going straight for the planes.

One of the planes managed to evade the tornado, but the other got struck into the storm and eventually lost control and crashed into the sea.

Foster climbed out of the lower decks and ran towards Naruto.

He took cover next to him and began "Naruto I found something that can be useful to us!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked as Ivankov tried his Hell Wink again but missed. The planes started to regroup, giving the escapees some time.

"A plane." Foster replied as he reloaded his rifle.

Naruto turns to Foster with surprise "A what?"

It's a Bristol F2.B, it's fully loaded with fuel, no shortage of ammo, looks brand new." Foster replied.

Naruto nodded "Good, where is it?"

Foster pointed out at the hatches.

Naruto ran towards the hatch on one side as Foster pulled the hatch on the other side.

Then the ship started to rumble, making an clown to cry in fear.

"Aargh! We're hit!"

"No we're not you stupid clown!" Daz bones yelled, he pointed at the front 'Look!"

The front of the ship opened up and a plane came up, it was on a small landing platform.

Naruto quickly looked at it and saw it was in top condition "I need 2 men, a pilot and a gunner NOW!"

"I will sir!" a Caucasian man with short blonde hair volunteered.

"Gunner of Pilot?" Naruto asked.

"Gunner!" the man replied as he grabbed his coat and hand gloves with blue striped scarf.

"Wilson?" Naruto recognized the man "Since when did you end up in Impel Down?"

Wilson grinned as he puts his protected goggles on "Blackburn and I just got busted a week ago for that coup attempt. He putted a new magazine into the Lewis machine gun.

"Where is Blackburn anyway?" Naruto asked, not noticing that Buggy tried to climb into the plane.

Before Buggy could get into the plane, he was pulled of it and another man jumped into the wheels "I'm here."

Blackburn was a Caucasian blonde young man with an brown jacket and dark scarf.

"Blackburn! How did you get yourself and Wilson caught by the Navy?!" Naruto asked.

Blackburn tried to avoid the question "Well..i..uh."

"He gambled, he lost and tried to rip off an Navy air force pilot a few weeks back." Wilson answered instead.

Foster called out "It's good to go!"

"Enemy planes are coming back!" one of Naruto's men pointed out at the returning planes.

The propellers started to work.

"I need a push!" Blackburn yelled "Or else we're toast!"

"Chouji!" Naruto yelled. Chouji came running.

Chouji started pushing it very hard, making the plane move slightly and eventually taking off.

Luffy walked besides Naruto and saw the allied plane going straight for the last 3 planes.

"Before you ask, don't worry about them, Blackburn is someone who you can count on…I think."

"Sir." A member of Naruto's division came with the transponder snail "We managed to establish contact with Blackburn's plane."

Naruto took the transponder snail and began listening to it.

 ** _"Alright Wilson, are you with me on this one?"_**

 ** _"Of course I'm bloody with you, I have no other choice since we just escaped from prison!"_**

The allied plane started by firing at the enemy planes, making them disperse from their formation and basically split off.

Blackburn's plane started chasing one of the remaining planes down, the chased plane tried to lose Blackburn by going dangerously close to the water sideways.

 ** _"Don't get to close to the water Blackburn! We just got up the air and I don't want a repeat like last time!"_**

 ** _"Yeah yeah."_**

For Blackburn it was no problem as he kept chasing down the plane before finding the right moment before firing his machine guns at the plane.

He hit the plane multiple times before the plane's right wing caught on fire and it started to spin wildly before it exploded.

One of the enemy planes managed to get behind Blackburn's plane.

 ** _"Shit! We got one on our tail."_**

The enemy plane started firing at Blackburn.

 ** _"Yeah I know, try to shoot it off the sky."_**

Wilson began to aim at the enemy plane and started to shoot at it.

 ** _"I can't get a clear shot!"_**

 ** _"Then we need to improvise. Hold on."_** The plane started going sideways, directing towards the ship.

 ** _"Naruto this is Blackburn, I'm going for a flyby over you boys. Is it possible for you guys to shoot it down?"_**

Naruto took a look around and thought of a plan, if all the firepower was concentrated to one position, it could work.

"Yes Blackburn, we can do that." Naruto replied, he turned to everybody on the ship and ordered "Everybody! Concentrate your fire on the right flank! When Blackburn flies over the ship, you give his chaser anything you got, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Get a move on!" Naruto ordered.

Everybody with a fire weapons started going to the left side of the ship and started aiming at the incoming planes.

Naruto raised his hand "Steady…"

Blackburn's plane came closer every second.

"Steady…"

Blackburn started entering the close area.

"Steady…."

Then Blackburn plane flew over the ship, with a big gust of wind almost blowing Luffy's hat away.

"NOW!" Naruto ordered.

Every gunman started firing their rifles at the plane.

The plane started to take a lot of damage and black smoke started coming out of the engine.

The cannon gunner gave the final blow by firing multiple times, resulting the plane to catch on fire entirely.

The plane started to spin out of control before it exploded just a few meters away from the ship with plane parts flying everywhere and into the sea.

The men cheered on how the took out another plane until one of them realized "Wait! Where's the last one?"

One of the escapees pointed to the air "Over there! it's getting away!"

The last surviving plane indeed was trying to flee.

 ** _"Not on my watch!"_** Blackburn stared to chase the last enemy plane as it seemed to go to one specific direction that his gunner knew.

 ** _"Do you even realize where it's going? It's going for Marine HQ!"_**

 ** _"We can't let it get away, he currently cannot call in for help so he has to go straight for the nearest Navy base, and Navy HQ is the closest. So we have no choice."_**

 ** _"I don't think the rear admiral agrees with you, right Naruto…Naruto?"_**

Naruto smirked and spoke through the snail "Blackburn, follow it back to Navy HQ and if you have a chance, try to make some pictures Wilson, better to know how the battle is going to look like."

 ** _"Great idea Naruto, see Wilson, I told you the boss would find this okay."_**

 ** _"Urgh….You owe me a bloody beer when all this is over!"_**

"Oh and Blackburn, if you have the chance, give this message to Akainu." Naruto smirked.

Jinbe, Crocodile and every other member of Naruto's crew knew what he was about to say and couldn't stop their grins.

 ** _"Sure boss, what is it?"_**

"You know what it is…just make it sure everybody hears it." Naruto smiled.

 ** _"Alright man, see you later!"_** Blackburn said through the radio before flying into the clouds. Following the enemy plane.

"Uhm Naruto, what do you mean by 'you know what it is'?" Luffy asked.

"Oh just something to piss him off. By that note. With the plane going back to Marineford, that means we're not that far away. So get yourselves ready." Naruto said as everyone started to get themselves ready, Naruto took a straight stare to the front of the sea.

"Because this war…will make history."


	12. Chapter 12

**For this chapter, i will be using one character from a different series for a good reason that will be explained later in the story. Also will there be more knowledge about the Damned their firepower.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Marineford**

Ace just was being placed on the execution platform with both executioners placing their swords in front of him.

In front of Ace, was a view that only a few would ever experience.

100 000 of the best marines from all over the world were standing on the bottom of his view. Staring at him surprisingly with fear for the most part, even though all the Vice admirals, 5 of the 7 Warlords and all 3 Admirals were also here. They still couldn't learn the fact that they were on the brink of war with the Whitebeard Pirates.

And those thoughts were spoken among the men.

"I still can't believe that someone managed to capture Fire Fist Ace, 2nd commander of the Whitebeard Pirates with ease." One marine spoke to another.

"Yeah, I heard that an whole island was almost destroyed when they captured him." The other marine replied to his colleague "but right now I'm more worried about going in to war."

"Wait, you never faced something this big?"

The marine shook his head "No I was only stationed at Enies Lobby. There Straw Hat Luffy and his crew attacked the place and fought the CP9 agents."

An marine who listened in on this was surprised on what he heard and asked "You were at the Enies Lobby incident?

"Yeah I was. But comparing to this, Enies Lobby won't compare anywhere to what we're up against." The marine replied.

Some of the marines gulped on what they heard. They heard about how Straw Hat had declared war on the World Government by burning a flag that was flying on top of Enies Lobby in full view of everybody.

Declaring war on the government by its door step.

"That kid must have shit for brains of he's willingly to that." The first marine replied.

"Unless you're the captain of the 9th Damned Division-"

"CUT YOUR CRAP!" Captain Smoker said in a stern voice "Focus on the upcoming battle."

"Yes Captain Smoker!" the marines saluted him in fear as they burst away from the scene.

Smoker growled "Stupid rookies, and these are the best we have?" He asked himself.

"Captain Smoker?" Smoker turns his head to his subordinate Tashigi.

"Is something wrong captain?" she asked.

Smoker sighed "The higher ups must jacked off themselves, half of these guys I see around me are just rookies who are either arrogant or are craping their pants right now."

Tashigi knew that Smoker wasn't very tolerable to sending out new blood to experience their 'baptism of fire' on the front.

"Looks like I'm not the only one seeing that." Came the voice of a woman who was tall and slim, with straight, waist-length pink hair _._ With smoking a cigarette in her mouth.

Smoker recognized her "Hello Hina."

Hina smiled "Hey smoker," She turns to Tashigi and gave her a wave "Hey Tashigi."

Tashigi smiled "Hey Hina."

Smoker continued the conversation "So Hina, you also see the problem here?"

Hina nodded "Yes," she took a puff from her cigarette and puffed It out "Can't believe they would decide something stupid like this."

"Yeah, what are they expecting, that we can fight of the Whitebeard Pirates with ease? With half of our forces who barely fought against high raking pirates, let alone a Yonko." Smoker pointed out the flaws he saw in the higher ups their plans.

"…To bad Naruto and his crew aren't here." Tashigi said quietly. But was loud enough to be heard by Hina and Smoker.

"For once Tashigi I agree with you." Smoker complied "They can say what they want about them, but fighting against big time pirates with devil fruit powers, you know they wouldn't say no to it." Smoker said while giving a uncommon smirk of him. He knew that Naruto and his 'Damned' division were far more experienced with fighting against big time pirates, he even had to give it to them for pushing out the 2 Yonko's pirate armies out of Elementia.

Hina smiled "I have to agree with you on that, but what can you do? It was his decision to 'give' the government his thoughts about Mariejois." She said with a small sigh "Hina sad."

Tashigi then held unto her sword and said "I don't justify what he has done, but-"

"That's enough Tashigi," Smoker interrupted her "I know what you're trying to say, but that's in the past. Now we need to focus on what matters now and that is Whitebeard showing up."

"Right." Tashigi nodded.

Hina smiled "You got that right."

"Captain Hina!" two voices could be heard across the area.

Hina groaned and face palmed "Not this again." She then took off "If they ask where I am. I wasn't here."

"Got it." Tashigi and Smoker replied. She took off.

But the 2 spotted Hina and went after her with flowers.

"Urgh, perverts." Tashigi groaned, she then looked up to see Fleet Admiral Sengoku was about to talk through a snail.

Uknown to them was that among the marines, especially behind Tashigi, there was an marine who was had a small tattoo on the palm of his fist.

'Damned'

 **With Naruto**

"Looks like we've got a problem." Naruto said.

The problem was that the gate to Marineford was closed, so they couldn't get to Marineford anytime soon.

"Maybe if I give it a good hit." Luffy suggested as he started stretching his arm.

"Yeah, we could just knock on the door…." Mr.3 began with sarcasm before exploding "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD HELP!?"

'Huh? Hey look! It's opening!" one of Naruto's men yelled.

He was right, the gate began to open.

"It worked!" Luffy yelled.

"No it didn't luffy," Naruto replied _'why did it open? They know that the only way to prevent us from reaching Marineford is by keeping the gates closed…something's wrong.'_

"Now that's unexpected." Jinbe said.

"Who's dumb enough to not find it suspicious that that the gate suddenly opened?" asked Shikamaru.

Then someone stepped onto the front cannon.

It was Buggy with the lights that struck him, like he was a messiah.

"Here it comes! It is time! I know it! How? Because my shoulder blades are dancing a Lambada of rapture! Here it comes! It's coming! It is time!" Buggy spoke like he was…preaching.

"Is he really doing that?..." asked one of Naruto's men.

"Don't tell they…" another one asked.

"Nah, they aren't that dum-"

"Captain Buggy! You are actually the messenger of God!" the buggy faction began to bow to him like he really is the messiah.

"How stupid must you believe that that Clown is the messiah?"

"Seriously?! Buggy!" Luffy exclaimed in shock.

Foster turns to Naruto "Naruto…"

Naruto face palmed "Just…don't."

Then the sea started getting wild, making everybody try to get an hold on the rails.

Shikamaru sensed something in the air and noticed the weather was about the change.

"Naruto do you sense that?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded "I do,"

"That means that-"

"It is about to begin." Naruto said, he turns to his men and ordered "Get into the ship! Prepare yourselves!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto's crew started to go into the ship as they all were about to prepare themselves.

Naruto turns to Foster "Foster! Go below deck!"

Naruto turns to Luffy and walked besides him.

"Luffy."

"?" Luffy hummed.

"Whatever you do, don't waste your time by fighting one enemy at the time. Me, Jinbe and my crew will cover you, but whatever you do: you need to get to Ace fast. You got it?"

Luffy nodded "Got it!" then Ivankov joined the conversation.

"I'm sure the government would love it if he enters this war."

"Dragon?" Naruto wondered.

"Dad?" Luffy asked. Ivankov started to kneel to Luffy's level and speak.

"Dragon is not the type who lets his own son killed. When he's on a tier, things get nasty." Ivankov glanced at Naruto "Ain't that right Naruto?"

Naruto frowned on Ivankov's remark on what happened.

"Oh, me and Ace don't have the same dad." Luffy simply said.

Ivankov stood stunned.

"My dad is Dragon, but Ace's dad is Gold Roger."

"WHAT!" was the reaction of almost everybody.

"It's pretty amazing, but I heard they never actually met. Although Ace will probably get mad at me for telling you." He said it so casual like it was nothing while everybody was in shock like they had seen a ghost.

"WHAT!" was the reaction again.

"Oh, yeah. This is a secret, by the way." Luffy says while he saw some listeners pass out.

Naruto shook his head "Luffy, it's only a matter of time before the world knows it with your big mouth."

Luffy grinned at Naruto.

They started getting more closer to Marineford.

There was nothing but silence on the ship.

Chouji started noticing something weird, the ship was going backwards.

"Uhm, Shikamaru is it normal for a ship to go backwards by any chance?" Chouji asked his friend.

"No? it's impossible to- hey wait, we are moving backwards!"

Naruto and Jinbe figured out what was happening.

"Everyone! Hold on to something!" Naruto yelled.

But as soon as he said it, a massive wind came right for them, blowing people away who weren't prepared for it.

"What the hell is happening?!"

"Why are we going backward?!

Crocodile and Daz bones were not affected by it, on the other hand Buggy and Mr.3 could barely take it

"This only means one thing, Whitebeard made his move!" Jinbe said as he tried steering the ship on the right direction.

"And he doesn't play around, that move was his declaration of war." Naruto said as he was trying not to be blown away.

Then the wind disappeared and people started to ask what was going on.

Naruto ignored the arguments and started sensing something from the back.

Naruto just realized what the wind was, the sea was turning into a giant tsunami.

"Jinbe!" Naruto yelled.

"I know Naruto! I'm going to keep its course!" Jinbe replied back, knowing what Naruto tried to warn him about.

A shadow crossed over the ship, making Naruto turn his head slowly around to see what he feared come true.

A tsunami.

"Oh my god…" Naruto could only say for a brief moment.

Then he regained himself and ordered the escapees "Bring in the sails! We're riding the wave!"

Buggy screamed in terror while his followers yelled "Is that a good idea?!"

"It is the only one!" Naruto yelled as he started holding unto the rails together with his lieutenant, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"What are you stupid?! Turn this ship around!" Buggy yelled as he tried to grab the steering wheel from Jinbe, but received a kick to the chest by him.

"And you call yourself pirates?" Crocodile began as several Buggy follower were panicking.

"It's common sense amateurs, if we turn around now, the wave will strike the side of the ship and make it capsize." Crocodile explained.

"And that's why riding is our only option." Naruto ended "So there you have it, unless you all want to die, hold onto something!" Naruto yelled.

The escapees who were up the masts, began to take care of the sails while everybody else was holding onto something like the stairs, railings or some even the mast. The ship started to go with the flow of the Tsunami, making the ship go up more and more. Some of the escapees were holding onto the ship while screaming their lungs out to the fullest extent.

Then when the ship was on top of the tsunami, suddenly it stopped.

"Hey! We stopped!"

"But how ca- hey look it's frozen!"

The tsunami was frozen solid with the ship on top of it.

Naruto jumped of the ship and ran for the edge of the frozen wave and saw what was happening on the ground.

It was Marineford, and the war already had begun.

"It has started." Naruto said. Jinbe, Crocodile, Ivan and Shikamaru joined his side and saw it for themselves.

"Looks like Whitebeard has already begun." Shikamaru said with a sigh "What a drag."

"That tsunami was Whitebeard's declaration of war against the marines." Naruto said, he turned to Shikamaru and Chouji "Join the others below deck and check them if any of them are wounded."

"Right!" both replied as they went back to the ship. Naruto turned back to the battlefield.

"How the hell do we get down there?" Naruto asked to himself.

"ARE YOU MAD!?"

Naruto turns around again to see Buggy yelling at Luffy, who was standing on the cannon. Jinbe and the others went back to the ship while Naruto was still observing the battlefield on what was happening.

Naruto sensed someone walking towards him from behind.

"Are the men ready…" Naruto turned around to see it was his lieutenant, who now had his or rather her hood off. She was a brown skinned woman in her early 20's and she had blue eyes and messy brown hair. "Katara?"

 **(I know it sounds unorthodox, but I have plans for her and her only, for now…)**

Katara nodded "They are, they are eager to go though." She was gripping her swords and suggested "You do know I could use my powers to get us down there easily right?"

"I know," Naruto said as he pointed out at Luffy and the others were about to something stupid "but I think they already have an idea."

Luffy and the others slammed their fists into the thick ice.

"WAIT! IT'S THE WRONG SIDE!" everybody yelled.

Naruto and Katara looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go!"

 **Marineford**

All the big players stopped their fighting when they heard something from above.

First they thought they were imagining it until they looked up and what they saw surprised them.

An Navy ship was falling down from the sky with people screaming as they were falling.

But they noticed that 2 of those people came falling towards the ground faster than the others.

Mihawk took out 3 whitebeard pirates who tried to attack him head on. he then took a look at what happened and noticed one of the falling people had a familiar looking sword on his back that could only belong to…

"Can it be?..." Mihawk asked.

Then the water below them started to move on its own and it started to reach out to the falling ship and catching it.

This shocked Admiral Aokiji who looked hollow on what he saw "T-That can't be…."

The ship now landed into the water hard, making the ship's it masts break down and the ship itself break in two.

 **With Naruto**

Some debris was being moved by Naruto as he opened looked inside the ship "Hey you guys alright?

He could hear groans from below the deck.

Someone yelled "Yeah we are! But what the heck happened?"

Naruto nervously smiled "It's a long story."

"Never mind!" Naruto recognized that voice as Foster "Just give us a few more moments, then we're ready!"

Naruto nodded "Right!' He raised his head and saw out of nowhere 4 marines fall next to him into the water below him. Naruto looked up to see Luffy running towards the front of the ship.

Naruto turns to Katara, who helped Shikamaru and Chouji get out of the water "Guys, let's go."

The 3 nodded "Right." Naruto started to go after Luffy as the rest followed Naruto.

Naruto jumped up high and landed right next to Luffy, followed by Shikamaru, Chouji and Katara. They all looked around their surroundings and just realized how the situation was.

Naruto saw Marineford and couldn't help think about the memories he had about this place.

"It's been a long time…" Naruto whispered to himself, he then turned to see Luffy was staring at one direction.

He stared where Ace was being held, at the execution platform.

Luffy smiled as he finally found his brother, so he took a deep breath and yelled "ACE!"

Ace gasped for a moment when he saw Luffy and screamed "LUFFY!"

"ACE!" Luffy yelled again in relief, as he finally found his brother after looking for him through Impel Down all day long "I finally found you!"

Luffy soon was joined by the others like Ivan, Crocodile, Jinbe Mr.1, Buggy and the others. With being spotted by everyone on the battlefield.

They were soon being recognized by the marines.

"Hey that's Crocodile, and is tha-…No, that can't be…It's him!" One of the marines screamed as he spotted Naruto.

"It's former rear admiral Uzumaki D. Naruto of the 9th Damned Division!" some other marine said.

"Oh shit! What the hell is he doing here?!"

The attention turned all from Luffy and the others, to just Naruto since he was the most recognizable.

Naruto grinned "Seems like they didn't forget about me."

"ACE, I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU! WE'RE ALL HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Luffy yelled as he gained a round of cheers behind him.

 _'Damnit! Of all the people Straw Hat had to break out, he had him also'_ Sengoku became angry and turns at Garp, yelling "Hey Garp! Your family is messing things up again!"

Garp grabbed his head and yelled "DAMNIT YOU BRATS!" for both Luffy and Naruto to come here.

"Oi! It's Straw Hat, he has a whole bunch of crooks with him also!" a marine said.

"It's Jinbe, and the revolutionary army's Ivankov!" Another marine recognized more of them.

"And behind them! A whole hoard of notorious prisoners, all of whom escaped from Impel Down, is right now behind them!"

"All these years…He decided to come back at this." Mihawk said as he stared at the blond war hero.

"NO! NOT HIM!" Moriah yelled as he saw Naruto.

Hancock just kicked another round of pirates and marines before turning around, looking what the commotion was and saw Luffy.

She began to fill up with joy "Luffy." She then recognized the guy next to him and she stood slightly shocked "Naruto…"

Kuma said nothing. **(By the way, Those were some wise words.)**

Aokiji frowned out of frustration for a moment but then sighed with relief "I'm glad you're out of that prison Naruto…Katara." He said to himself.

"I've heard he escaped Impel Down, but not that he would come here...He's reckless as always, but I'm not surprised really anyway." Kizaru said lazily.

"A former and active warlord hand in hand hahahahaha! And look we even got the rookie Straw Hat and the former rear admiral Uzumaki D. Naruto!" Doflamingo laughed at the growing chaos.

Tashigi witnessed the whole scene and called her captain "Smoker look there, quickly!"

"Huh?" Smoker turned his back around to see what was happening.

"Eat this!" A whitebeard pirate said as he tried to stab Smoker in the back, but his sword went through him. Thanks to his devil fruit powers.

The pirate looked confused "Huh?" before he was taken out by Smoker's weapon in the throat.

Smoker then saw it for himself "Straw Hat and Crocodile, what are they doing here?"

Tashigi shook her head "Not that captain, look the guy next to him." Tashigi pointed out.

Smoker looked and saw what she meant "Naruto huh?" He smiled "Well this will be interesting."

Whitebeard saw who it was and could only chuckle "That brat…"

One of the marines below them on the ice gained back his composure and yelled out "Kill that Traitor! And his allies!"

The marines agreed and they started to attack the ship in their numbers. They got really close to the ship and tried to throw some ropes up to climb up.

Then an explosion occurred on the bottom of the ship, blowing away parts of the ship with the marines with them away.

"What the hell was that!" a marine yelled. A big hole appeared in the ship, smoke started to descend from the ship.

Then gun fire came out of the smoke, with the bullets hitting the nearest marines, taking them out before they could react.

The marines that stood behind the gun downed ones stood in shock on what just happened.

"What was that!"

"Look! Something is coming out." One Marine pointed out as some figures came out walking.

But when the smoke went away, they saw what it was. In the middle stood a that was covered in metal armor all over his torso, legs, arms and an mask that covered his face. He was holding a heavy machine gun.

On the left stood another man with an smoking revolver in his hand and a spiked club in his other hand. He wore lighter armor and he covered his face in a handmade gas mask with goggles covering his eyes.

On the right stood an man with his cap on who also wore goggles and wore light armor, he was holding an grenade launcher in his right hand, letting it lean against it shoulder while in his left hand he was holding a sawn-off shotgun.

and the last one was wearing a gas mask, with a heavy of clothing, and what was the scariest of him, he was holding unto a flamethrower with an whole tank on his back.

And behind those 4 men stood the 'Damned' with their own brown styled clothing, with most of them armed to the teeth and ammunition bundles could be seen all around them. Meaning they came in prepared. Some wore even gas masks, caps, bandanas, rags but most of them wore hats styled of their previous captain out of respect. Almost all of them wore their brown raincoats, buttoned around their necks to let it look like capes.

They were packed with different types of weaponry. And they all picked what they wanted

Rifles, shotguns, machine guns, bazookas, grenade launchers, pistols, grenades, fire bombs, machetes, clubs, knives, shovels and some even wore brass knuckles on their fists, that's what the Damned were packed with.

And what made the final touch, was that no fear was coming from these men, just courage.

"Woaw! Sooo cool!" Luffy was amazed how badass Naruto's crew looked.

"Hey look at what Naruto's crew are holding! Those are some dangerous guns!" one of Buggy's mates said while pointing at their weapons.

Buggy's mouth was hanging open "Why haven't we checked those weapons out?!"

Daz Bones looked surprised and turns to Crocodile who just smirked. Knowing that the Damned are going in for real. Jinbe also smirked on this, with confidence he watched how this was going to go.

"Oh my, they look like they ain't messing around. I like that." Ivankov smiled.

Naruto smirked "Those are my boys…" Naruto turns to Shikamaru and Chouji "Guys, make sure to cover their backs."

Shikamaru and Chouji gave a slight devilish smirk and replied "You got it."

Smoker shook his head "They're fucked."

"?" Tashigi asked "What do you mean Smoker?"

"They have the newest weapons Tashigi, not only that but you can see in their eyes they won't back down for nobody. These guys will give us a headache." Smoker said as he began to concentrate again on the Whitebeard pirates.

Kizaru ogled "Oooh, they're scary, they are not messing around are they?" he said as he knew shit was going to get real.

"Maybe letting them test those new weapons wasn't such a good idea." Aokiji said as sighed on how things went from bad to worst.

Sengoku looked like he was going to pop a vein "God damnit that brat and his crew! Whoever thought it was okay to hand them over those weapons?"

Garp chuckled "Well-"

"Shut up Garp!" Sengoku yelled at him.

Ace saw Naruto and couldn't believe that also he would come here to help him "Naruto…"

Whitebeard smiled at the determination he saw in Naruto's crew "I think we found ourselves a new powerful ally in this fight, ain't it Marco?"

Marco smirked "Sure is pops."

"Make sure to try give them some assistance, they are good fighters, but they're outnumbered on their own." Whitebeard pointed out.

"Will do." Marco then yelled at his division below him "1st Division, spread the word to the others, give a hand to the Damned if you can!"

"Yes Commander Marco!" the Whitebeard pirates roared as they pushed forwards to try to connect to the broken ship.

Foster who walked out of the crowd of his crew, stopped in front of the 4 elite men as he was holding an machete in his right hand and an revolver in the other.

He looked up to Naruto and asked "Sir, permission to engage these twats!"

Everybody turns to Naruto, who only smirked and said two simple words.

"You…may."

Foster smiled as he pointed out his machete at the front and yelled "Come one men!"

The marines took the first step by attacking first with their swords and normal rifles "Don't give any mercy to these scum!"

When they came closer, Foster took a step aside for the flamethrower guy to spray unleash hell on the front with the flames covering the area full with terror and fear.

 **The four elites i mentioned are the Sentry, the Infiltrator, Trench Raider and Flame trooper. I Always wanted to use them for something like this. I hope you liked it and more will be revealed about our pilot and gunner.**

 **I will be working on my new story also, and slowly on my main story from star wars so don't worry i won't cancel it. I just finished my exams so I will have more time in the future.**

 **Please leave a comment and send a message to me if you want to, I Always answer them.**

 **Have a nice day and peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo! here is the new chapter. Sorry if it is short, but i'm kind of busy but to make it up to you guys, i'll make a chapter soon! Don't forget to comment right below and spread the word around the community if you feel like!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Marineford**

Everybody were witnessing something they didn't thought they would see, everybody in Sabaody was following the live feed of it.

The 4 Damned 'heavies' started to give the some claps to their former 'colleagues'

The armored man with the machine gun was firing into a group of marines, hitting them and taking them out.

The man with the with the revolver shot a marine while he slammed another marine with his spike club.

Another Damned member with the cap and goggles fired his sawn off shotgun and grenade launcher into a group of marines, blowing them away.

And the flamethrower guy threw a couple of bombs into the a group of charging marines.

'BOOM!' the explosions blasted away the marines that were hit by the impact.

"Eat this!" a damned member yelled while punching a marine the face with his brass knuckles.

BANG!

"Urgh!" a marine fell to the ground. The smoking barrel of a gun that belonged to the dark skinned Damned member. He kept himself silent.

"Where is your justice now huh?!" said a damned member with 2 pistols in his hands, he was firing into a squad of pinned down marines with the backup of 2 other Damned members.

A marine was slashed in the chest by a Damned member who was holding a machete in his hand "Come on boys! Give them hell!" he gestured the others to move forward.

A Damned member ran in front of him "Allow me!" he aimed his bazooka at a group of another charging group of marines and fired it at them.

'BOOM!'

"Argh!" the cry of defeated marines sounded as some of them landed in front of some marines who started to back down.

Foster raised his hand and gestured "Give em hell lads!"

All the other Damned members started fighting the enemy with either their machetes, clubs or even fists, showing them a way of fighting that was way more brutal then what the other parties had expected.

One of the whitebeard pirates looked scared at what he saw "Geez, what's these guys problem with the marines?"

"I don't know, they escaped Impel Down, that much I know." Another Whitebeard pirate said.

"Don't underestimate them 3rd division!" a big guy came from behind them.

"Commander Jozu."

Jozu yelled out "New orders from the captain! Support the Damned if you can. They will help us get Ace back."

The Whitebeard pirates nodded to one of their commanders and soon joined the fight against the marines.

Naruto was looking it from above on the ship and could only look at how his crew was fighting the marines toe to toe.

He felt a presence around him disappear, going straight for to someone he hadn't seen in years.

 _'Crocodile…ugh.'_

Naruto disappeared and he was not the only one.

Katara turned to where Naruto stood and saw he and Luffy weren't there "Huh? Where are they? And where is Crocodile?"

Shikamaru sighed "He's about to do someone a favor…" Shikamaru nudges his head to the right, dodging a bullet "I think it's time to join, Chouji, you're ready?"

Chouji smiled, smashing his hands together "Oh, I am." He jumped off the ship.

A group of marines found themselves surrounded by Damned members, then a shadow appeared above them. They looked up and they screamed in terror as they saw a figure falling towards them.

Before they had a chance to get away, it landed on them hard.

"Ouch! Was that Chouji?" one Damned member asked.

"…Yep, it is him." Another Damned member shook his head "Those sods, they will never walk normally again."

Chouji looked around, seeing that everyone around him looked at him "What? What's wrong?"

The pointed towards under him.

Chouji looked downwards and saw that he stood on a couple of marines that were twitching in pain.

"…My back."

Chouji shrugged "Sorry."

Shikamaru sighed "What a drag." He jumped after him "Let's go!"

Katara nodded "Right!" she followed him, but before she fell down, she looked in front of her, making eye contact with someone on the other side of the battlefield.

Admiral Aokiji.

She looked at him with hatred in her eyes before she disappeared in the chaos.

Aokiji sighed "She's still mad at me…"

Ivankov saw that Naruto's crew was already on the move "Okay straw boy let's g- hey where is he?" he looked around and spotted Crocodile was about to attack Whitebeard "Crocodile!"

Crocodile smiled as he was floating behind Whitebeard "It's been a long time old man…"

Whitebeard didn't even bother to turn around and said "You never learn, do you?..."

Crocodile's smile turned off and he raised his hook, and went right for Whitebeard's back.

But before he could give his first blow, out of nowhere Luffy kicked his hook to prevent it. Making somehow a steam explosion happen behind Whitebeard.

Naruto landed on the deck and saw what happened. The steam disappeared and there stood Crocodile standing against a soaked wet Luffy.

"Luffy why are you soaked drench?" Naruto asked "Oh yeah, Crocodile's weakness."

Crocodile glared at Luffy for interfering into his attempt to take Whitebeard's life "You know there is only one reason I'm here, if you want to save your brother so bad, stay out of my way. I'm killing Whitebeard and you can't stop me." He warned as he stared down to Luffy, like he was going into a fighting position.

Luffy kept his position and replied "So that old guy is Whitebeard? I thought so, just stay away from him, he's Ace's friend so I'm not letting him get hurt!"

Naruto then spoke "And right now Crocodile, you owe me one, and I'm still holding on to it. So please don't try to kill Whitebeard now, you can try later after the war." In reality, if it wasn't for Luffy interfering, Whitebeard would've wiped Crocodile of the floor…badly.

Then 2 swords were put under Crocodile's throat, some of the Whitebeard Pirates arrived and pointed their weapons on them "Don't let him get close to Pops!"

Whitebeard took a close look at Luffy, and then directly at his straw hat, that hat looked like the one that belonged to Red Hair Shanks.

Naruto noticed that Whitebeard was glancing at Luffy. This was one of those moment Naruto knew that Whitebeard would see what kind of person you are.

"Hey squirt, that straw hat that you're wearing, it exactly like the one Red Hair used to have on him." Whitebeard asked Luffy.

"Hold on, how do you and Shanks know each other, you're right it was his hat, he left it with me." Luffy mentioned it was indeed Red Hair Shanks' hat.

Whitebeard kept a neutral expression on his face and asked "Did you come here to rescue your brother?"

"That's right!" Luffy remarked. A serious look appeared on Whitebeard's face.

"Do you know what you're up against?" Whitebeard asked him, he raised his weapon and slammed it down to try Luffy.

Luffy didn't flinch.

"A squirt like you is going to get slaughtered real easy!" Whitebeard tried again to test him.

Everybody started to pay attention on what was happening, Buggy and Ivankov looked terrified on what Luffy was doing.

Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eyes because of Luffy's reaction, normally he would react quickly, but something was telling him he was going to say something stupid…

"uurgh shut up! You don't, you don't even know me!" Luffy yelled at Whitebeard.

 _'Whatever you do Luffy, don't try to do-'_ Naruto thoughts were interrupted by Luffy next words.

"I know what you're up to, yeah you want to be the king of the pirates right?!" Luffy then puts his hands on his hips and exclaimed "I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" those last two words echoed through the whole area. Making every marine and pirate gawk in shock, that a rookie was talking big against a powerful Yonko.

 _'That…Why did I not expect him to do that?'_ Naruto face palmed himself.

Whitebeard and Luffy started to frown at each other, which Naruto had to admit was quite funny in a strange way, like a karate kid fighting the f*cking predator **(Out of context LOL)**

Whitebeard raised his weapon above the air and started rotating it so hard, that a powerful wind could be felt before he slammed it again to the ground, this time it was more powerful that it could be felt all around the battlefield and even made a pirate loose his balance and fall to the ground.

Whitebeard's frown turned into a smile "You cheeky little punk. Don't come crying to me for help if you get a few boo-boo's spoiled brat!" Whitebeard said to Luffy.

"Yeah right!" Luffy turned to the front "I'm not all old just like you!" Luffy talked back to Whitebeard before standing in his posse "I'm going to be the one to rescue Ace!"

"He's competing…" Ivankov said.

"With Whitebeard!" Buggy ended. both said with shocked expressions.

"He's done for!" Mr. 3 said before passing out as the other escapees were losing their mind on what they just witnessed.

Naruto smirked, he expected nothing else from Luffy.

Ace was witnessing all of this and could only say "Luffy…Naruto…My family."

"You just sit tight Ace, I'm coming for you, you're not gonna die today!" Luffy said.

A few moments went silent before Luffy began "Hey old man, I heard something on that Navy ship I think you should know." This bough Whitebeards attention.

"Look at this bonehead!" Buggy ranted "Why doesn't Whitebeard kick his head?! GET ON WITH IT!"

Ivankov on the other hand admired Luffy "He is fearless isn't he? Truly his father son." He then saw Naruto stare at the battlefield like he was planning something.

He grinned "Looks like our new member is already planning his next move huh?"

Mr. 3 and Buggy looked confused "Huh? What are you talking about?" they both asked. Leaving Ivankov depressed _'they don't recognize my face do they?'_

"They're throwing out the schedule for an immediate execution. Are you positive on what you heard them say?" Whitebeard asked as he already had a suspicion about all of this from the very beginning like he know this was going to happen.

"After they finished some kind of preparations," Luffy confirmed "Then some code stuff that I didn't understand."

"Since you're here to save Ace, I thought I should tell you." Luffy said to let Whitebeard know.

Whitebeard looked up with an thoughtful expression on his face as he replied "Well alright, I supposed I'm lucky I ran into you then," he then added causally "Sorry about before."

"Don't worry about it." Luffy answered back to Whitebeard like it was nothing.

"NOW HE'S TALK LIKE THEY'RE EQUALS!? THAT BOYS HAS GOT SOME SERIOUS BALLS!?" Buggy yelled in shock with the rest of whoever witnessed this.

Naruto turns his head to Whitebeard who looked at him and they nodded to each other. Naruto looked at Luffy "Hey Luffy, I've got to talk to the old man about something, why don't you go ahead?" Naruto suggested.

"Are you sure?" Luffy questioned.

Naruto nodded "Trust me," he grinned "I will be joining you very soon, first I've got to get the big toys out." He added. Luffy didn't understand what he meant by it, but Whitebeard seem well to know about it and he said "Go kid, my boys will cover your back!"

Luffy nodded "Right!" he prepared himself to join the fight and then yelled "Ace! I'm coming now!" he jumped right of the Moby Dick and charged right for a group of marines that were standing in his way.

"GUM GUM…BAZOOKA!" Luffy hollered, his attack hit the marines and the ground below them and the impact of that attack made them fly to all direction.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled as he kept running. Luffy was soon being getting backup from different Whitebeard divisions Jinbe, Ivankov and the rest of the Okama prisoners.

This left Whitebeard and Naruto on the Moby Dick.

Whitebeard looked at how Luffy was going into the chaos of the battlefield and he grinned "That brat is something isn't he?" he turned to Naruto "If what is true about him, attacking Ennies Lobby to save one member of the crew then he's worth to watch." Whitebeard commented, after he read the newspaper about the Ennies Lobby incident, he started keeping an eye on Luffy, potentially even asking him to be a part of his crew…

Naruto shrugged "Yeah he is, but I doubt that he would join you old man, he's not going to bow down to anyone." Naruto then gave a serious question "Are the boys ready?"

Whitebeard nodded "They are, they're just waiting for their captain's orders." He slashed an incoming canon ball to pieces in midair and it exploded.

"Good," Naruto replied "…how were they?"

"They were worrying about their captain but they have faith in you." Whitebeard commented.

"Something says me you want to see my crew in action…especially their 'toys'." Naruto replied, Whitebeard grinned. They heard zooming and looked up to see what it was.

In the sky, Blackburn's plane was flying high, in front of him stood a dozens of marine fighter planes. behind him…he got his backup.

"What can I say, I wanted to see what these new inventions can offer for the next generation." Whitebeard commented.

The Moby Dick started to make a noise, a trapdoor was opening and it got the attention of the nearby fighting pirates and marines.

"What the- why is there a trapdoor in the Moby Dick?!" a marine with a sword yelled.

A whitebeard pirate grinned "About damn time."

The same pirate turns to the marine who was fighting him and gave an evil smile "Prepare for what's coming!" he took out the marine with his sword.

The trapdoor was slowly coming down, but some folks from far already knew what was coming.

Akainu grinned "Looks like they're here, I can clean that mess up in one swoop." He stared at the Moby Dick.

"Oooh, looks like they are about to join, aren't they?" Kizaru commented.

Aokiji frowned slightly "This just got from bad to worse…"

Jozu grinned "Ah hell yes…"

Marco couldn't help but smile "Let's see what you've got."

Buggy looked and when he saw what was in it slightly his eyes widened in hollow.

In Sabaody, reporters were confused what was coming out of the Moby Dick, but one reporter knew what it was and out of shock dropped her notes on the ground and muttered "T-T-They've c-c-come back in f-f-f-full strength…"

Sengoku was frowning "Damn it, looks like it's the rest of the bunch." He grabbed his snail and ordered "Prepare men, the Whitebeard Pirates got an ally you must absolutely not underestimate,"

The trapdoor reached the cold frozen ground and a sound could be heard, out of the shadow a Mark V tank came rolling out of it.

"The rest of the Damned crew has arrived!" he proclaimed.

The whole Damned division was standing there around the first Mark V tank that was standing at the front of dozens of other tanks, with hundreds of Damned members standing there with their weapons.

The marines looked terrified on what they saw "What is that!?"

One Damned member grinned "Our backup."

Naruto grinned and yelled "CHARGE!"

The Damned heard their captain's order and went in a full attack with front Mark V tank firing one of its main guns at a group of marines. Destroying them.

Naruto pulled out his blade and jumped right in front of his men and yelled "Men! My first orders are: Regroup with our men and follow Straw Hat Luffy!"

"YES SIR!" the Damned complied as they entered the battlefield with an overwhelming force. The tanks quickly started to get out of the Moby Dick and drove forward with the Damned and Whitebeard Pirates as backup. Pushing the marines back.

Sengoku saw looked up and saw that a fight was already happening in the sky with planes crashing down or exploding.

The only thing Sengoku could say was "This is…Hell."

Just as a plane crashed right in front of him and it exploded.

 **Again, Sorry for the short update, but I will work on this story right now and you can expect more chapters coming for the next few weeks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello eses! sorry for the delay, i had my exams...and i failed them badly. LOL you cannot get everything your way. I hope you like this chapter and leave a review below, enjoy.**

 **P.S I will only use Kun and Chan for relationship naming like in the subtitles.**

Luffy was running as hard as he could, huffing and puffing while punching every marine who stood in his way.

He then heard zooming above him and saw 2 planes flying over him with one of the planes exploding after being shot by the plane that was chasing him.

Luffy then looked in front of him a hell lot of a marines going straight for him.

"Take out straw hat!" one marine yelled. He got a roar of approval of his colleagues as they went straight for Luffy.

"Damn it," Luffy stretched his arms and began "GUM GUM-" but before he could throw out his attack, 2 flying objects flew past him into the marines and when it hit them it exploded, taking out all the marines.

Luffy turned around and saw a weird machine driving straight for him, it was surrounded by members of the Damned, including Foster, the dark skinned rifleman and the armored man with the heavy machine gun.

"Straw hat we're right behind you! Go!" Foster yelled as he fired his rifle yet again.

Luffy nodded "Right!" he kept running towards the broken wall with the fallen giant lying in it.

Some of the Whitebeard Pirates that already were at the wall started to climb on it. Chouji just took out an marine officer and looked at where Kizaru was looking at and he was aiming his foot for the advancing pirates.

He tried to warn them "Hey look out!"

But before they could react, Kizaru came down with a blowing kick, taking out all the pirates that attempted climbing on the wall and stop the advance of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Kizaru appeared on the ground and looked at the Whitebeard Pirates and said "Do you think I'm going to let you pass? You fellas are awfully confident for a bunch of nobodies." He then turned to Chouji and his group of Damned members and said "And you, even you must realize that it is useless."

Chouji gritted his teeth together with his group of Damned members who were now face to face with an Admiral "Damn it, its Kizaru. Look out men! Don't let your guard down around him!" Chouji ordered.

Kizaru turned his attention to the front where he saw Luffy running straight for him, with an group of Damned members behind him and a tank.

"Hey you're that jerk from Sabaody!" Luffy recognized the guy in front of him.

"And you're the boy the Celestial Dragons ask me to take care off," Kizaru said, he raised his right feet as it starts to glow.

While Luffy went just head on, Foster stopped his men and yelled "Look out! It's Kizaru! Keep your distance!" his men stopped, including the tank.

They saw that Luffy just kept running towards the light and this made the Damned think 'what the hell is he doing?!'

"Straw Hat get out of there!" The dark skinned yelled, he then saw on his right that Ivankov came out of nowhere.

"DEATH WINK!" He yelled as his attack blew Luffy away before Kizaru's attack could hit him. Luffy landed on the other side of the battlefield leaving him away from Kizaru.

Kizaru couldn't see Straw Hat in the chaos "Well I cannot see Straw Hat." He then turns to Foster and his group of men, he grinned "But I can see you."

Foster stepped back and yelled "Prepare yourselves!"

Kizaru raised his right leg fully and flew up a few meters before flying down really hard with the intent of striking down the Damned forces.

The Damned started to shoot at Kizaru, but their bullets missed him, they saw him get closer and closer to him and thought they were done for.

Until a figure flew towards Kizaru.

It was Naruto, he was covered in green chakra energy as he stopped Kizaru's attack by stopping his leg attack with his crossed arms. When the two came in contact, the impact of the two powers felt so great that it attracted the attention of everybody.

Kizaru smiled "Sooo, it is you Naruto…I must say I'm quite impressed you managed to stop my attack."

Naruto smirked "Yeah I can't let you hurt my crew you know? So why not back of now." Naruto suggested.

Foster smiled and yelled "Captain!"

Whitebeard saw this and couldn't help but smirk "That brat, he's attracting too much attention."

One of the marines looked horrified "He stopped Admiral Kizaru's attack!"

A Damned member shouted "Only our captain can stop an Admiral's attack!" he got cheers from his fellow crewmates.

"You know that after this war you will be hunted for the rest of your life, don't you?" Kizaru smugly reminded Naruto "Such potential I saw in you, you could've been an Vice Admiral if you kept yourself in check."

Naruto smirk grew "Yeah, but I'm not of one to take orders that much, besides someone wants to give you a message to the Navy personally."

"Oh? What message?" Kizaru asked.

"THIS!" Naruto pushed Kizaru a few meters away from him before Chouji appeared out of nowhere.

Chouji's fist was covered in chakra as he threw his punch "This for the…HORRIBLE FOOD!"

Kizaru tried to disappear but Chouji already hit him, making Kizaru crash into the same wall where Marco made him fly. But he reappeared on top of the wall. He began to drop a small portion of sweat on his forehead.

"Well….complaint received." He mockingly remarked before looking at Naruto and Chouji splitting up and the Damned moving forwards "Looks like they've been holding back a lot of energy for this war huh…"

Naruto caught up with Luffy and ran besides him.

Luffy noticed Naruto running besides him "Naruto."

"What have I told you Luffy! Don't try to fight or go anywhere near the Admirals! They're too strong for you!" Naruto yelled at him. Warning him.

Luffy nodded as they both then noticed 2 sharp ring blades heading for their necks, they both jumped out of the way. Then Fullbody took his chance and jumped high and tried to punch Luffy, Luffy managed to get away before Fullbody manage to hit him, striking down onto the ice.

Fullbody jumped back before Naruto could hit him with his blade. Fullbody landed next to a guy he didn't recognized.

"How unlucky of you to bump into us!" Fullbody declared with arrogance as he stood tall with his fists held up high.

"This is where it ends for you Straw Hat, give it up." The man with the ring blades said as he smiled.

"Huh?" Luffy asked with confusion, he moved his head slightly "Do I know you guys?" This made Naruto laugh as he saw the faces of those 2 marines.

"I'm Fullbody!" An furious Fullbody yelled "And I still plan to make you pay for what happened back at the Baratie!"

"Oh yeah, Sanji kicked your butt." Luffy said as he only remembered him for that. Making Fullbody more angry and Naruto laugh harder.

"Stop laughing!" Fullbody demanded.

"I can't, you should pick your targets better Foolbody." Naruto remarked.

When Naruto called him 'Foolbody' the Damned, the pirates and the Navy started laughing at his nickname.

Luffy turns to Naruto and asked "Do you know these guys?"

"Fullbody yes, the other guy I don't." Naruto replied "Fullbody is some lieutenant I met in the East blue, he's a real prick to everybody except for captain Hina who I remembered kept kicking his ass." Naruto said as he remembered it all too well, good memories "And lieutenant Foolbody-"

"He's no more a lieutenant." The guy next to Fullbody corrected him, making Naruto laugh again while holding his stomach.

"HAHAHA you got demoted? Only you Foolbody, only you!" Naruto laughed.

Fullbody was red of embarrassment and turned to his partner "Damn it Jango! Why do you had to tell him that!" he yelled at him.

Naruto stopped laughing and turned "So you're Jango huh?"

Jango nodded "That's right." He stood in position "Straw Hat and I met each other in the East Blue."

Naruto turned to Luffy "That right?"

Luffy nodded "Yeah, he was the first mate of a pirate crew that tried to attack the village of Ussop."

"A former pirate huh?" Naruto asked, he turns to Jango with a smile "So Jango was your name right?"

Jango smiled "That's my name; Jango the hypnotist. I joined the marines to perfect my skills, I've known about you Naruto Uzumaki and I will stop you right here, right now." He proclaimed.

Naruto smiled "We see about that."

Jango began to swing his two rings back and forth before the started to swing very fast "One, two, Jango you will fall asleep!" Jango said.

"One…two…"

Naruto and Luffy prepared themselves, but then as Jango finished what he said, instead of looking at the rings, they both heard an explosion, turning around to see that one of the Damned tanks had fired a shell into a cannon.

"Jango…" Fullbody and Jango stood there for a minute and then fell asleep on the ground.

Both heard snoring and turned back their heads to see the 2 marines falling asleep.

"Are you serious?..." Naruto said, he turned to Luffy and asked "Did you really came across these guys in the East Blue?"

Luffy nodded. Naruto face palmed.

Hina walked towards the 2 sleeping marines and found herself irritated again by her subordinates "Worthless sacks of crap." She said as she kicked them out of her way.

"So disappointing." She said.

Luffy recognized her "You're that cage chick from Alabasta! I don't have time to play games with you people." Luffy said as he started to run.

"Luffy wait!" Naruto yelled.

"I never play games." Hina said, she spreads her arms, steel bars started to come out her sleeves, the bars surround an whole area with Luffy and Naruto in it.

"Luffy whatever you do, don't let her touch you, those bars are tough as sea stone." Naruto warned Luffy.

"Listen to him kid, anybody who tries to go past me, will be bound by the bars of my black cage." Hina said.

"Oh captain Hina, I love it when you use that line!" Jango said in love, Fullbody also then said "She's absolutely beautiful when she's serious."

 _'Poor Hina, having those 2 nutjobs as your subordinates must be a pain in the ass.'_ Naruto thought.

"I'm done spending time behind bars." Luffy bent down and yelled "Second gear!" His legs pumped with energy.

Hina quickly brought her hands together, trying to them.

Luffy and Naruto disappeared before the bars could catch him, instead Hina's bars captured some marines, including Jango and Fullbody.

Luffy re-appeared above her, making her turn her head around "So fast, I couldn't follow."

She could only look how Luffy escaped her "Hina failed." She sighed.

"You're not the only one who failed." Fullbody said.

"Captain Hina truly taken us captive, now both body and soul." Jango said while blushing very hard.

Then an powerful wave knocked out all the marines who were captured in Hina's cage, leaving Hina the only one standing.

Hina stood still, trying to figure out what happened. Then she felt a presence behind her. It was Naruto, holding a tokuchū kunai. Pressing over her neck.

"Sorry for the kunai Hina-chan, but this needs to look real or things could get worse." Naruto apologies.

"Hina disappointed…Why didn't you just listen to what I said?" she asked. An silence between the two was present.

"You know me, you know my history and that I cannot turn my back on that…" Naruto replied "and I stand on what I did."

Hina didn't say anything for a moment "Then Hina understands." She moved herself a little closer to Naruto's chest. Making body contact with him slightly as she pressed her back against his hardened chest that she knew was covered in cuts and wounds of previous battles.

Naruto moved his head closer to her ear "you know…after this is over, why not a little dinner to make things right? You, me and maybe we could like before…" He whispered to her.

Hina grew a smile on her face and slightly turns her head around and even moved her hip against his crotch slightly "…When?"

"Next week?...You know which place I'm talking about." Naruto said.

Hina chuckled and replied "You better not disappoint Hina…or Hina needs to be 'naughty' again to do it…" she teased him.

"There he is!" some of the marines were coming, too far away to see in what position the two were.

"I'll see later then." Naruto said as he jumped away from Hina and run after Luffy.

The marines started chasing after him, trying to stop him from reaching the plaza.

The tank that was separated from Luffy was standing still, as it was taking fire from a group of marines that were shooting at them with bazookas and rifles.

Luckily, the tank wasn't taking any damage, but they were being stalled by the big amount of marines who were standing in their way.

"Take out those traitors!" one marine with an rifle yelled as he and his pals kept firing at the tank, but then they were being shot at by incoming Damned forces who shot the marine dead.

That shot came from Foster who was joined with the dark skinned member and the armored heavy gunner and dozens of others of Damned members.

Foster turned to his squad and ordered "Keep them away from the tank boys! We lose them we lose out advantage on the field." The Damned started to fire their weapons at every marine they had on their sight.

Inside the tank, the driver looked to see that a weak point in the marine line was in front of them and he said "Target 12 o'clock, load the cannon boys! Dave, Put some fire on them with that machine gun!

The machine gunner of the tank started firing at surrounding marines to keep them under pressure. Scattering their chances of making a precise fire line.

One of the crewmembers took out a shell from shelves and dragged it to the cannon and loaded it. He then started aiming at the target and yelled "Ready sir!"

The driver yelled then "Fire!"

The cannon was fired, the shell flew towards the weak spot and it hit the target, taking out the marines and leaving an opening in the enemy line.

Foster turned to the tank and gave a thumbs up. He then orders "Move up men! We're regrouping with Naruto and straw hat!"

A couple of marines were mowed down by a rain of bullets that were fired by the armored man, he yelled "Advance!" he continued firing his machine gun at the marines.

The tank started going forwards again with the Damned members giving it cover.

The dark skinned member fired another shot at a fallen marine and then saw something.

"I see the captain look!" He pointed, it was Naruto going straight forward with his blade drawn out and going straight for a marine who was holding unto a club and had slammed Luffy to the ground.

Luffy tried to punch the marine, but he used the club to bounce the attack of, making Luffy sling away from a few meters. The marine grabbed his change and went for the final blow.

'Slash' the marine fell down as he was taken down from the back by Naruto's blade which had blood on it.

"Don't you dare think I let him be killed by some rookie like you!" he yelled at the downed marine. Behind him another marine who had an cigar and a sword tried to attack Naruto from behind.

'BANG!' the marine was hit in the chest by an bullet that came from an different group of advancing Damned members. Including Shikamaru and Katara.

"We've got your back!" yelled Katara as Foster's group joined Shikamaru's.

Naruto smiled "Good timing!"

"Rise my zombie soldiers, it's time!" a familiar voice said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…not him." Naruto groaned, he turned around and saw Moriah, possibly the most annoying and laziest of the Warlords he ever met…and beat.

Bodies started to rise from the ground, meaning he's summoning the deceased marines from the ground to fight for him.

Luffy recognized him "Stupid Moriah, I don't want to deal with that creep now!"

Naruto agreed "Looks like you've met him, how did it go?" 2 zombies took off to them and jumped high in the sky to attack them.

"I defeated him." Luffy answered as he dodged the bear looking zombie.

"Good," Naruto swung his blade through the other zombie "Because if you lost to him, I would've been disappointed in you." When he said that, the zombie fell down to the ground in half.

Then a zombie with four arms and pistols fired at Luffy, hitting him four times, but the bullets were caught and Luffy yelled "You keep em!" the bullets bounced back to 3 zombies nearby, taking them down before they stood back up.

Moriah laughed "That's no use Straw Hat, Uzumaki. I've got a whole army of fresh corpses, this is where you die!" he smiled with an psychotic laugh.

Then the marines started surrounding them and attacking Naruto and Luffy who were trying to take out every marine that stood in their way with Naruto slashing them, and Luffy punching them.

Ace witnessed this all as he started to get nervous when he saw Luffy being hit by one marine who managed to cut his arm slightly.

When he saw blood coming out of it he yelled "Luffy stay back!"

When they heard that, Luffy turned his head to Ace and listened to what he said. He tried to convince Luffy to stay away and follow his own path, to not mingle into his problems and he should go home.

"Ace…" Naruto said. He ignore the fact he was being surrounded by dozens of marines that were about to attack him. Naruto listened to Ace's words and knew they were just void words with no meaning. He didn't want to lose another brother…Naruto knew it.

But still it caused him a nerve…

"YOU THINK I WANT SOME WEAKLING LIKE YOU TO SAVE ME?! THIS IS HUMILIATING! GO AWAY LUFFY, YOU TOO NARUTO, YOU'RE THROWING EVERYTHING YOU ACCOMPLISHED IN THE WAR AWAY FOR-"

"SHUT UP ACE!" Naruto yelled as he released enough killing intent around him to pass out the surrounding marines.

Ace went silent as he stared at Naruto with shock.

Naruto now was pissed on what he now heard and began "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WE MUST TURN AROUND AND LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE! YOU KNOW BETTER THAT LUFFY DECIDED TO BECOME A PIRATE BEFORE YOU TWO EVEN MET! WHO GIVES A DAMN THAT YOUR FATHER WAS GOL D ROGER OR LUFFY'S DAD IS DRAGON THE REVOLUTIONARY. DON'T YOU DARE SAY I HAD ACCOMPLISHED IN THE ELEMENTAL WAR! ANYTHING BUT DESTRUCTION AND MISERY! I THROW THAT TITEL 'HERO OF THE ELEMENTAL WAR' AWAY!" Naruto made clear.

Everybody who heard Naruto say that were stunned. Including his own men.

"…Naruto." Shikamaru said, he closed his eyes and listened.

"AFTER WE LOST SABO, WE MADE A PROMISE TO NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN TO ANYONE, YOU TWO BECAME PIRATES WHILE I BECAME A MARINE, I HAVE NO REGRET BY JOINING THEM AS I MET INCRIDBLE PEOPLE WHO WERE MORE HONORABLE THEN THE ONES WHO HAD LITTLE REGARD TO LIVE ITSELF!"

Garp grimaced at what Naruto said, he knew it was the truth.

"THE FIRST DAY I FOUGHT IN THAT WAR I LOST A MAN I LOOKED UP TO WHO DIED PERHAPS FOR NOTHING! TOGETHER WITH HUNDREDS MORE OF MEN WHO'S BOATS WERE SHOT TO PIECES BEFORE THEY MADE IT TO SHORE!"

Foster grimaced when he mentioned that, together with other Damned members who knew which person he was talking about.

"IN THAT WAR I LOST MORE THEN 1 BROTHER, LOST HUNDREDS OF THEM! THEY WERE EITHER SHOT, BURNED, SLICED OR BLOWNED TO PIECES, AND THE OTHERS WHO SURVIVED MUST LIVE WITH THE WOUNDS FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES! I HAD TO BURRY ALL OF THEM ACROSS THE CONTINENT! THEY WILL NEVER RETURN TO THEIR FAMILIES, FRIENDS OR LOVED ONES!"

Katara had a hard time to hold back the tears that were pouring into her eyes.

Aokiji saw Katara tear up and could only feel guilty for her "Damn it."

"AND WE WON! FOR WHAT!? THE WHOLE CONTINENT WAS IN RUINS AND THERE WAS NOBODY TO HELP US WHILE THOSE SWINES IN MARIEJOIS HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL THE INNOCENT CIVILIANS, WHO'SE LIVES WERE DESTROYED "NOT WORTHY COMMONER SCUM!" I. DON'T. STAND. FOR. THAT!"

Sengoku had a neutral expression, but deep down he had expected somebody to react like this. He then ordered "Don't stand there! take him out!"

Whitebeard looked a bit angry on what he heard, he had helped some of the refugees who fled from the violence and had a deep hatred for the World Nobles.

Ace shouted back "What's your point!"

A giant marine came into the picture and said "I'll shut him up!" he swung his at Naruto who stood still.

"Naruto!" Luffy yelled at him.

The bat hit something, before anyone thought he was done, they saw that Naruto stopped the bat with his blade, with only one hand.

Naruto pushed the bat away hard, the giant lost his balance and was thrown back by the impact.

Naruto yelled "WE'RE YOUR FAMILY, AND IF WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH HELL TO BREAK YOU OUT, THEN WE WILL!" Naruto turned to Luffy "Now Luffy!"

Luffy jumped high in the sky and bit his thumb "Third gear." Luffy's fist became big, almost bigger than that of a giant.

The giant started to raise his bat, trying to swing it against Luffy. With all the rage he got inside of him.

"GUM GUM," Luffy said as he came closer to the giant "GIANT RIFLE!" Luffy's pistol took out the giant by hitting him in the face. The giant went K.O and fell to the ground hard.

The pirates cheered Luffy for him beating the giant.

"HEY ACE!" Luffy screamed, getting Ace's attention.

"SAY WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! WE'RE STILL GOING TO SAVE YOU!" Luffy yelled.

Ace gritted his teeth at his younger brother's words.

Jozu smiled "Oh hell yeah…"

A whitebeard pirate yelled "You're brothers speak for every one of us Ace!"

"Yeah, we are part of your family too!" said another pirate.

"And nothing is going to stop us!" Jiru said with a teeth smile.

Then the Damned started to speak up "A brother of our captain, is a brother of ours!" said one.

"We're getting you out of here Fire Fist!" yelled another one.

"We stand with our captain, through hell if we have to, if it means getting you out of here, then we will!" the Damned proclaimed their objective.

Whitebeard smiled "Marco, don't let those kids die."

"You got it." Marco complied.

Ace could only stare, as everybody who knew him, just said they would rescue him.

One certain blue haired pirate smiled on what she just heard.

"Glad you're back…Naruto-Kun."

 **That was the chapter for today! Also the polls for the Naruto-Gate fanfic are in and...it's an harem. I don't know how but it's your vote and i accept it. The popular vote won and I accept it.**

 **Till next time**


	15. Chapter 15

"THEY DEFEATED A GIANT!" a marine yelled while the prisoners and Damned were cheering the 2 behind them.

Naruto smiled as he turned to Luffy "Nice punch Luffy."

Luffy grinned "Thanks but you helped out."

"Hey Naruto, Straw Hat if you tried to get their attention, I think you succeeded." One of Ivankov's people said to them. Them and the Damned were surrounded by tons of marines who came out of nowhere.

"Do not let them go any further, put that rookie and traitor to the ground." Sengoku ordered through the snail.

"CHARGE!" a marine officer ordered as they started their attack. but then 3 grenades landed on the ground among them marines.

Then a person with a club full of spikes came out of nowhere and slammed 3 marines down.

Then lastly was another projectile flying into the marine crowd and exploded.

'BOOM!'

"ARGH!" the marines who were hit by the grenades were sent flying. Making their first attempt end in failure.

The officer looked angered as 3 people came forward. It were 3 of the 4 known 'elite troopers' of the Damned. The infiltrator, the Raider and the Flame trooper.

Then the Sentry came forward, joining the 3.

"Damnit, careful men! It are the 4 of the 5 Hell's men!" the officer warned.

"Wait! Where is the 5th?!" one marine asked.

'BANG!'

"URGH!" the marine officer fell down to the ground on his back. With a smoking hole out of his chest.

A man walked past with his high-velocity, single-shot rifle in his hands was making his way through the Damned and stood in the middle of the 4 other Hell's men.

The sniper was wearing light armor and a trench coat, he wore goggles that resemble to a gas mask "I'm here." He puts his sniper on his back and pulled out his Double-Barrel Shotgun "Now who wants to play guys?"

"I'm ready." The Infiltrator said as he puts in a new canister in his grenade launcher.

"You don't have to ask me." The Raider said as he slowly puts the bullets in his revolver.

"Oh yeah…" said 'Flame' as he sprayed a little bit of fire out his flame thrower.

The sentry just put a new ammo drum into his heavy machine gun and readied it, he pulled it up and said "Let's do this."

Behind them, Naruto smiled and saw that Ivankov and Jinbe had joined the group.

"Ivankov, we need to push through, Jinbe!" Naruto yelled. Naruto then yelled to the Damned "Prepare to attack men!"

"Yes sir!" his men replied.

Then the marines started an another attack on the Impel Down inmates.

Jinbe stood in his stance "FISHMAN KARATE…"

"DEATH!..." Ivankov yelled, opening her eye.

"GUM GUM!..." Luffy threw his fists back.

Naruto raised his blade and his energy began to flow into it "DEMON…."

The marines stood high in the air in front of the 4 individuals. Before they could land a scratch on them, they yelled.

"5000 BRICK FIST!" Jinbe punched his fist to the front.

"WINK!" Ivankov yelled her attack out. Blinking her eye.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy threw out his attack.

"SLASH!" yelled, throwing his sword like he cut something.

All these attacks caused a major force rip through the enemy lines, beating them left to right and sending them flying.

Ivankov took the chance by grabbing on Marine by the….. **(I'm not even going there)** and yelled "On we go!"

The escapees started creating havoc and taking out all marines who stood in their way. The Damned and especially the 5 Hell's men started to cover the main force at the front by protecting their sides. The tanks started providing the main force cover from the back, stopping any attempt of the marines trying to attacking them from the back.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled as he kept running.

Moriah stood in their way and started laughing "You really don't think you can go past me." He said. He still had some of his zombies standing as they also stood in their way.

Naruto groaned "For the love of. Shikamaru! Katara! Take care of this prick." Naruto ordered.

They both nodded "Right!" Shikamaru and Katara ran for the Warlord and his zombies.

"Shishishishi! You 2 think you can beat me?! I will happily devour your shadows! Attack my zombies!"

The zombies started running towards the 2, but before they could attack, Shikamaru took a knee and did his trade mark jutsu. The zombies stopped and didn't move.

"What?!" Moriah looked shocked "Why aren't they moving?"

"Because you're not the only one who can manipulate shadows." Shikamaru said. Moriah raised his eyebrow until he noticed that the shadows of his zombies were connected to Shikamaru.

"What! A Nara!?" Moriah yelled as he remembered of a clan in the Elemental continent that was capable of controlling shadows.

"You're such a nuisance." Shikamaru said "Now Katara!"

"Right!" Katara ran over to Shikamaru and stepped on Shikamaru to jump high.

She started to bend the ice around her, turning it into water and bending the streams of seawater into the zombies' mouths, moment later they fell down the ground, making Moriah yell "SEA WATER!?"

Katara landed on her feet with both her hands covered in seawater. She then saw that Moriah had a handful of shadows that belonged to marines.

"Marine shadows, give me your strength!" Moriah yelled as he used his scissors to cut the shadows causing the marines who shadows were now in Moriah's hands to fall down. Katara did nothing as she saw Moriah snickering while devouring their shadows. Moriah grew bigger size.

"Now little girl, do you see what I'm capable of. The more shadows I consume the stronger I am! So fall in line and prepare to die!" Moriah ended with a laugh.

Katara looked at him dead in the eye and said "You grew bigger, so what? The bigger they are, the bigger they fall." She mocked him, making Moriah angry. He reached for his scissors and split it into two blades in both hands.

Moriah then said something stupid enough to provoke Katara with a smile "I will shut your mouth now girl, and let me help you join your brother in the afterlife." When he said that, Katara's aura grew dark.

And this comment was heard by certain people who knew that what Moriah said was dangerous.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he saw the water around Katara's hands and arms fall down and she started reaching into the air, preparing herself with that technique "Damn it. That stupid idiot…" Shikamaru knew that in that trance, Katara could not be spoken out of it until she felt like it.

Aokiji saw it for himself and started sweat a little bit "Damn…."

Sengoku and Garp saw what was happening.

Sengoku began "That moron…" he knew the capacities that girl had with her powers.

"He just hit a nerve," Garp said "And now she's going to hit his. After this we need to reconsider if Moriah is worthy enough to hold the Warlord title."

Sengoku nodded "Agreed, this cannot be tolerated anymore."

Katara's hands started grabbing something in midair like…strings.

Moriah smiled as he prepared to attack Katara "I'll take that shadow now!" as he swung at Katara. As he was about to hit her, she gripped her hands.

Moriah's hands stopped and dropped the blades to the ground.

"WHAT!? MY ARMS!" Moriah tried to maintain some control in his arms but he couldn't he turned his gaze to Katara who had a dead stare in her eyes and her hands were grabbing unto something. She moving her hands, while Moriah's legs started bend down to his knees and his arms started to cross behind his back like he was bonded with tape.

"What…What are you….doing?!" a struggling Moriah demanded as he tried to get up.

"I'm bending water." Katara said as she started bend Moriah's head down to her level.

"I have no water in me…" Moriah said without thinking before he realized what she meant by and looked horrified "No way! You're-"

"I'm bending your blood." Katara said. Making him widen up his eyes more.

Katara bended Moriah's head up, leaving his face staring at the sky.

Luffy couldn't help but witness Moriah being…controlled.

"What is happening to Moriah?" Luffy asked "What kind of power does Katara have?"

Naruto frowned "Katara has the power to control all liquid, from water to ice…to blood." Naruto explained. Luffy couldn't help but feel his spine go numb. Never did he want to be on the other side of that girl's anger.

Ivankov yelled "Come one Straw boy! We've got to move!" Luffy nodded and kept running. Naruto stayed to see the fight for himself.

Moriah's body started to rise up and even levitated from the ground a little bit. Scaring some of the marines.

"What is she doing?!" one marine asked.

Katara raised her and clinched her fists. Making Moriah cry bloody mary before he passed out and fell down to the ground. With the shadows coming out of his mouth and shrinking back to his normal form. He started bleeding out of his mouth, meaning that she hit his internal organs.

"Don't you ever talk about my brother like that." She said before bending the ice around Moriah, turning it into water and spread it around his arms and legs and then freezing it.

Shikamaru walked to Katara and puts his hand on her shoulder, saying "Are you alright?"

She nodded "Yes, let's move." She said as she ran over Moriah's body with Shikamaru following her.

Naruto sighed _'I'm going to have to talk to her after this.'_

"Sir!" the dark skinned Damned member ran to him.

Naruto turns to him and said "What is it Robert?"

"Just got word from Whitebeard. The marines have their ships attacking the allied pirates of Whitebeard in a stalemate."

"Looks like they tried to ambush us…" Naruto said as he started thinking about this development and then said "Order our tanks to support the allied pirates, I've got a feeling there is more going on here."

Robert asked "Are you sure?

"Trust me, this is a strategy of Sengoku, spread the word now!" Naruto ordered as Robert saluted and started running with a couple of fellow Damned members. Naruto then turned around to see Luffy beat down 3 marines who tried to hit him.

"That's Straw Hat." Naruto heard a familiar voice. He saw it was Tashigi and behind her Smoker who was slowly turning around then all of a sudden flew towards Luffy.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed to himself as he sped towards Luffy.

Before Smoker could hit Luffy straight in the face with his jitte, Naruto appeared in front of him with his blade stopping him.

'CLING!'

Both blades connected each other as their holders began a conversation.

Luffy turned around to see what's going on "Naruto!"

"Go Luffy I've got this!" Naruto yelled at him, Luffy ran past them, leaving Naruto alone with Smoker and Tashigi.

Naruto smirked "It's been a long time, hasn't it Smoker?"

"It is." Smoker said as they both tried to push each other back "So you know Straw Hat and Fire Fist Ace. Care to explain?" he asked while dropping a little bit of sweat as he was trying to hold back Naruto's strength.

"You know, I grew up with them, stole with them, eat with them-"

"No I meant why did you not tell that you were befriended with them and know their backgrounds." Smoker asked.

"Oh, you never asked." Naruto stupidly replied.

Smoker's vein twitched "HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?" he shouted at Naruto who only laughed at his reaction.

"Come on Smokes-"

"Smoker, don't call me 'Smokes'" Smoker hated that nickname.

"Okay Smoker, how would I know that you would run into Ace or Luffy? I was in Impel Down while they were started their journeys." Naruto argued back.

This let Smoker think for a moment before replying "Then I stand corrected."

Naruto looked over Smoker and eye smiled "Hey Tashigi, how are you-"

'POW!' Naruto was thrown back a few meters by a punch of a pissed of Tashigi.

"Don't act like nothing happened! I'm still angry for what you've done!" an pissed of Tashigi yelled.

The Damned sweat dropped at the situation.

"He was sleeping with her didn't she?" Chouji suggested.

Foster sighed "Yep he did."

Shikamaru face palmed "What a drag, Naruto…"

Katara shook her head "I'm not even surprised if he had done it with the Snake Empress."

Naruto tried to get up and saw that out of the air, Tashigi was about to hit him with her blade.

"How come the captain can take on a Admiral's attack, but cannot dodge a punch of her?" One of the Damned asked to his partner next to him.

"I say he's fucking her." His partner replied.

Naruto quickly rolled away to avoid her blade to hit him. But before he stand up, he was tackled to the ground by Tashigi. And she then grabbed him by the vest and then did something that shocked some people.

She kissed him. Then it slowly turned into a make out scene.

 _'They're fucking.'_ Every member of the Damned and even some marines thought. It really didn't come to a surprise to some of the marines since Naruto had a reputation of being well known around marine women.

Smoker sighed and created a thick cloud of smoke around the area, to make sure that certain high ranking marines wouldn't see it "You owe me Naruto." He said to him "You better heard that!"

Naruto managed to wave his hand to Smoker, to tell him it's fine. Smoker sighed as the smoke now covered the

After a few minutes, both stood up and gasped for air after a few minutes of unexpected but not regrettable moments.

Naruto began "Say Tashigi i-

"Don't say anything, whatever you set up with Hina, I want in." she started pulling out her blade out again "You have ten seconds before I am going to cut you."

Outside the smoke, a group of marines started running for it "Uzumaki is in there! get him!" the leading officer yelled.

Some of the Damned were about to fight them until they saw something they didn't expect.

Out of nowhere Boa Hancock started kicking the living shit out of the marines and turning them into stone after they were hit.

Out of the smoke, Naruto jumped out

The officer yelled "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Hancock leaned her head back and said "You're men stood in my way, and don't you dare send your men in my path, if they stand in my way you scum." She spoke like a spoiled brat. The officer couldn't help but blush and then turn into stone.

Smoker didn't stand for it and faced of Boa Hancock, preventing her from taking out more marines, turning it into a shouting match.

"Isn't that Boa Hancock?" One of the Damned asked.

"Yeah now that you mention it. Why is she attacking marines instead of us?" the other asked.

"OUCH!" a yelp came from the smoke. The Damned turned around to see their captain jump of the smoke and land next to Hancock.

Naruto scratched his bottom "I may have deserved that." Naruto groaned as he noticed the tail of a snake and then looked up to see it was Hancock "Oh, hey Hancock-"

She winked at him and nodded her head to Luffy's direction. Naruto nodded and jumped over her, and without anybody seeing it, he gave her slap to the ass making her blush slightly.

'Hey actually did it…' Smoker thought _'Should I tell this to the brass?...nah I'll stay out of it, don't want Tashigi to get angry again.'_ Smoker remembered the last time he confronted Tashigi about this and after that he never interfered in her or Naruto's business. Even if he slept with female pirates.

Naruto jumped over Smoker and said "See ya later Smoker!" he yelled. He landed behind Smoker and ran for Luffy with the Damned behind him. Leaving Smoker alone to face Hancock.

Smoker decided to say "I know Naruto sleeps with you-"

Hancock looked angry and was about to attack Smoker.

"But I don't care really. Since he has a close relation with Tashigi and others. So please listen to me." Smoker interrupted her before she was going on a killing spree.

She held her head up "Hmm, I listen."

"Tashigi has lost many of her friends to the Elemental War. She actually joined the war with Naruto's same division." This widened her eyes when she heard that.

 _'So she knew Naruto closely.'_

"When she saw her whole squad got killed in 1 explosion, she barely could hold it together. If it wasn't for Naruto transfer request for her, she would've gone insane, or even worse….so I ask you a favor."

Hancock nodded "What is that favor?"

"If she's going into a relation of 'that' kind, look after her would ya? She's a good kid, but not as much prepared as you think." Smoker said.

Hancock thought it for a minute and said "Okay, if she's close to Naruto you don't have to worry about it." She assured.

Smoker nodded. He then noticed that reinforcements were running towards Tashigi, meaning they aren't that far away. He turns to Hancock "Let's continue this, shall we?" he grinned as he started to activate his smoke powers.

Hancock smirked "Alright then." They both went for each other to test their strength.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto ran through the chaos, seeing how a marine was taken out by a member of the Damned, or how the Raider shot an marine in the back that tried to shoot at Luffy.

"Finally I caught up with you." Naruto said to himself as he made a high jump.

Luffy was looking at his hand, which was holding the key of Ace's handcuffs.

"Luffy!" He heard his name and saw Naruto landed next to him, starting to run beside him "Finally I caught up with you." Naruto noticed a key in his hands and asked "Are those…How do you get them?"

"Hancock gave me those." Luffy answered.

Naruto nodded "Good, leaves us the trouble of when we get there." Naruto replied. Behind them, Shikamaru and the others were following them while also giving cover.

Naruto noticed that in front of them, Ivankov stood face to face with Doflamingo and….Kuma. But he noticed Kuma was not acting like himself, nor that his aura was giving any signs, like he was…

"Hey it's that big guy!" Luffy yelled.

 _'So it's true. Damn it Kuma.'_ Naruto thought.

"Damn it Kuma isn't dead!" Ivankov yelled as he was denying what Doflamingo was saying. Both teens stopped to witness what was happening and Naruto got a better look at Kuma. While the people around were continuing to argue. Naruto kept staring at the big guy.

 _'So you actually done it, I hope it will be worth a while in the future, you're a good man Kuma.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"HEY KUMA! SNAP OUT OF IT I'TS ME!" Ivankov yelled.

"It's no use Ivankov, Doflamingo is right. Kuma may be physical standing, but the guy that is standing in front of us is in no way Kuma." Naruto said. Thid made Ivankov angry.

Doflamingo grinned and said "Listen to the boy, he know what Dr Vegapunk is capable of." He said as he walked away and sat on a pile of dead pirates "Behold the new Kuma!"

Kuma's mouth started to glow and a beam started to erect from it.

Naruto recognized what it was "Shit! Get out of the way!" he yelled.

The beam almost hit the 3 as they ducked out of the way and it went for the Damned.

Naruto saw this and yelled "Look out!"

Katara saw the beam and bended a large ice wall between them and the beam. The beam hit the wall and exploded into dozens of pieces.

Naruto looked horrified "NO!"

"We're alright Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled "Just get going! We'll catch up with you!"

Naruto nodded and helped Luffy up. They both looked how Ivankov fought Kuma after he attacked some of Ivankov's people. Kuma was thrown back into an iceberg and Ivankov was irritated how Kuma didn't remember his face. After that rant Ivankov ordered his people to back up Naruto and Luffy.

They moved forwards as one of Ivankov's folks stopped "Come on."

They both nodded and went further. With support of Ivankov's people, they got through many obstacles.

Naruto was a couple of feet behind Luffy, but he noticed that in the cloud of dust a man was standing, he was pulling out a sword that looked all too familiar.

He then saw that a bunch of Ivankov's people ran into the cloud.

"Look out!" Naruto tried to warn. But he was too late as they were send out with a some deep slashes into their bodies.

"It's him…" Naruto said as he reached for his blade and readied it.

"I'm sorry Red Hair and Jiraya…I will not hold back against them." Mihawk spoke as the dust cleared out fully to be recognized.

"It's Mihawk!" one of the Damned that managed to catch up with Naruto said.

"Now then, fate. Will I be successful of wiping out their faces off of history? if perhaps, will luck grant them with escape from the Black Sword?" he said, he made a single swing at the 2 and a large green wave went for them. Destroying everything on its path.

"Alright then…" Naruto swung his sword in front of him "Luffy get behind me!"

"Okay!" Luffy took no chance as he jumped behind Naruto, just as the green wave stood was coming for Naruto.

Naruto stopped the wave and it caused an explosion, sending both boys flying, Luffy into one of the stone walls, and Naruto bumped his into something hard that knocked him out for a few moments.

Naruto blinked his eyes a few times and his vision was blurry. He started to get up but struggled to stand on his two feet so he kneeled down and started to take some deep breaths.

He took a look around to see that the was still going on, planes were flying around, explosion were happening, gun powder was in the air and close combat was happening at all corners of the island.

He looked to his right and noticed that the handle of his sword was lying there, he picked it up surprised by how light it was until he noticed that his blade was damaged, it took so much damage that it broke in several pieces.

"Shit…" Naruto cussed as he threw it away. He heard screaming as a group marines were charging at him with swords.

But before they could reach near him, Foster, the infiltrator and the Hunter came in front of him and shot the marines dead. Foster quickly turned around and kneeled down to Naruto and asked "Captain you alright?"

Naruto nodded "Yes…yes I am. What happened?" he tried to stand up but quickly lost balance and went back down his knees.

"Naruto you got a nasty wound on your head, please wait until Katara arrives." Foster held him down. Around them, the Damned set up a perimeter to protect Naruto.

"What kind of head wound?" Naruto asked, thinking it was not serious until he felt something wet dropping on his cheek "That's my blood isn't it?" he then noticed the large ice walls were cut in half "Did Mihawk do this?"

Foster nodded.

Naruto groaned and asked "At least give me a status report."

"Mihawk tried to take out Luffy, Jinbe intervened for a while before being send flyin away himself. Then Buggy for no reason tried to fight Mihawk but got defeated easier. Then one of the Whitebeard commanders finally took the time and is stalling Mihawk from attack Luffy."

"That's good, very good."

"Our tanks have reached the bay, they are lending support to the allies of Whitebeard. Right now our causalities are around 200 men."

Naruto gritted "We've run in too many of the big names, try to minimize the loses."

"You got that Naruto." Foster replied. Shikamaru and the others arrived.

Foster yelled "Katara! We need your help."

"I'm coming." She went by Naruto's side and saw the head wound, she grabbed some water and started healing Naruto's wound "This will take a while." She made contact with his head wound and started healing it.

Behind them large explosion occurred, making them turn their heads around to see what it was, it were the human weapons, fighting the allies of Whitebeard on the ice and on the ship.

Shikamaru knew immediately what kind of explosions those were "The pacifistas…Looks like those weapons were true."

"You mean those robots that look like replicas of Kuma's?" Chouji asked.

"Yes…looks like our spies haven't exaggerated. Our tanks won't stand a chance without some support." Shikamaru said.

Naruto was thinking about his next move.

Katara grabbed a bit off bandages and puts it against the wound that was healed for now, she gestured Naruto's hand on it as she grabbed a black bandana and tied it up around Naruto's head and the bandage.

Naruto stare at the execution platform, seeing that the executioners were about to do their job any moment now.

"Thanks Katara." He stood up and began "Guys! change of plan. Katara, Chouji! You take the back and take care of those pacifistas."

Chouji and Katara nodded "Right!"

"Foster and Shikamaru, regroup our men, we're going in when I say so."

"Roger that!" Foster complied.

"Move out!' Naruto ordered as everybody went their separate ways leaving Naruto with the infiltrator and Hunter.

Jinbe and Luffy ran towards them. Luffy saw the blood on his face and yelled "Naruto! Are you alright!

"Yeah I'm alright." Naruto waved it off as he stood up.

Jinbe then replied "You got a pretty head wound if you had to bandage it."

"Believe me, I had WAY worse before." Naruto remarked on which Jinbe knew what he was talking.

Luffy looked down to see that Naruto's sword was broken "Hm Naruto?"

"Yeah I know, consider that you owe me one." Naruto sounded irritated. Luffy laughed nervously.

Some gasps were heard, Jinbe looked around and noticed everybody was looking at one same direction. Jinbe also looked and what he saw, was an horrifying sight of disbelief.

Whitebeard had just been stabbed by one of his own allies.

"SQUARD STABBED POPS!" a pirate yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Sorry this seems short but I have a stupid project for school upcoming and this is what it is. Hope you like it!**

Everybody stood still for a moment. People on both sides of the battlefield couldn't believe what they just saw with their own eyes.

Whitebeard was struck in the chest by one of his own allies. Squard started pulling out his sword until he got it out.

Naruto frowned and rubbed the wound slightly "Well….Either I'm imagining things or else I just saw that idiot Squard stabbing the old man with his sword right through the chest."

Jinbe looked like he saw a ghost "You're not imagining it Naruto."

"The old man." Luffy was in shock. He then heard clanging and saw Naruto standing up, using his clearly broken sword.

"If you excuse me." Naruto disappeared in the blink of an eye. Leaving Luffy, Jinbe and the rest of the Damned alone to watch how this is going to unfold.

Naruto reappeared between Whitebeard and Squard.

Naruto tried to slam his sword at Squard but he managed to block it. But with luck as Naruto seem to move him backwards a few steps away, even with Naruto's head wound.

"You just made one big fucking mistake Squard."

Squard looked like he was going to explode at the sight of the guy in front of him. Before he could say anything to him, an angry Marco came from the sky using his phoenix wings.

"HOW DARE YOU SQUARD!" Marco slammed Squard's face to the ground.

"Why the hell did you attack pops?! Answer me now or I'll kill you!" Marco demanded in great anger as he kept a grip on his head to hold him down.

"Then do it! This whole mess is his fault anyway!" Squard shouted back. Naruto read the tone Squard was using, he sounded like he didn't regret a thing, meaning he knew what he was doing.

 _'Why would Squard attack the old man? As far as I know he's the most loyal ally of Whitebeard. Something is not right.'_ Naruto accidently looked towards the other side of the battlefield and saw Akainu observing the event with a smirk _'Of course it's you.'_

Whitebeard dropped to one of his knees, making Marco turn to him and try to stop him from moving.

Squard started to breath in and out before speaking "I'm serious this battle is a fake, just ask him!"

They all started to listen what Squard had to say.

"I know about your treacherous deal with the navy," he points at whitebeard "You have their assurance that Ace and all of your pirates won't even get scratched. They will just go after your allies."

This caught the attention of the allied pirates.

"Everybody listen up Whitebeard has been playing us as fools." Squard started to explain what Whitebeard's 'plan' was. That Whitebeard had made a deal with the Navy to give up his allies, for exchange Ace will stay alive and no-one of Whitebeard's crew would be hurt a finger.

He then started yelling at Whitebeard for not telling him about Ace being Roger's son. That Roger killed Squard's first crew was no secret and his hatred for the King of the Pirates was perhaps much greater than anyone else.

But that he tried to blame it on Whitebeard of keeping it a secret…

 _'Why didn't you dodge it old man?'_ Naruto thought.

Squard then turned to Naruto "You…Akainu told me you were in on this!"

All the pirates were shocked at Squard's accusing Naruto.

"Wait, what are you talking about Squard?"

"Yeah! You know Naruto before you met Ace! There is no way he would turn on us!"

"He's been playing us for years! Don't forget he was a marine under the command of Vice Admiral Jiraya. I bet he was the one making amends with pops about the deal!" Squard yelled "I bet even those stories about your actions in Mariejois are a farce, made up by the government to lure us all into this trap."

"What are you talking about Squard?!" One of the allied pirates yelled as he duck away from another attack from a pacifista.

"The stories about Naruto's action…before he joined the marines and what he did in Mariejois." Squard brought up.

Now that Squard was about to talk about Naruto's history, every big time marine, pirate started listening. The last remaining camera snail that was in the hands of one of the Buggy pirates started focusing on them.

"So Whitebeard, you're not going to talk about the story of how Naruto killed a World Noble at the age of six!"

"Squard this is not the time to-" Marco was interrupted by the hand of Whitebeard, who wanted to listen to what Squard was about to say.

"I can go on with his past but nothing like that can be compared on that Coup attempt he 'Allegedly' did!" Squard pointed at Naruto.

Every member of the Damned took a quick pause to listen what Squard was about to unleash.

"That the coup plot was a smokescreen! He did not try to take over the government! He tried to destroy it! He ordered his men to set the city on fire: resulting the deaths of 24 World Nobles and he tried to take out the Gorosei!" Squard yelled out loud.

Those words echoed through the entire island and it was all livestreamed to Sabaody, where the reporters and others were in shock. And behind them, a few pirates started to smile.

"N-no way." A marine stepped back "He really tried that."

"No, it can't be true. Nobody is that stupid to do that right?" an allied pirate said in shock.

"If he did that, how did he manage to avoid the death penalty in the first place? This has to be false." The allied pirates started asking questions but instead began to think.

"What if it is a farce? The coup and everything…We're being played by them!" the allied pirates started to turn to the Damned, believing they were on the same side as the marines.

"Yeah, now I think about it, it's a coincidence he broke out of Impel Down at the same time when this war started."

"Yeah! If this was true, why did the government hide it? Unless it was a façade."

"Get those marines!"

"STAND DOWN YOU BRATS!" Whitebeard yelled out loud. All the pirates stopped on their feet before they could lay a hand on the Damned.

"It's true that Ace is Roger's son and that's my fault of keeping it a secret the navy made the right move." Whitebeard admitted with such calm in his voice despite him just being stabbed in the chest by one of his allies who he consider as a son of his "But to say that Naruto and his men are in this deal is nonsense." He raised his head and looked over to see Sengoku standing on the execution platform "That doesn't make you any less of a bastard Sengoku, even if you are a crafty one."

"YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY TIME ANYMORE OLD MAN!" An enraged Crocodile yelled out of nowhere "IF THIS IS HOW THE GREAT WHITEBEARD DIES YO MAKE A FOOL OUTF OF US BOTH!"

This came out of nowhere as it received comments from both Jinbe and Ivankov.

"Oh boy that was harsh." Ivankov said.

"So it was a matter of pride." Jinbe figured out Crocodile rivalry against Whitebeard. Then people started to speculate on how Whitebeard didn't dodge that attack. It didn't matter of it was a surprise attack or even one of his allies, he could've easily dodged it.

 _'Must've been a heavy fight for Crocodile losing to the old man.'_ Naruto thought as he kept seeing how Whitebeard was going to react to Squard's action.

Whitebeard glared down at Squard "I don't know if you realized the magnitude of what you just done," Whitebeard said coldly as he raised his arm "You've thrust a sword into your father's body trying to kill him, you lost your way my poor stupid son!" Whitebeard yelled.

Instead of crushing Squard, Whitebeard took Squard into his arm and hugged Squard "But I still love you, even if you are a damn fool."

Squard couldn't believe what just happened. He had tried to kill Whitebeard and he…forgave him? Squard tried to argue back but every argument he made, it failed. He then told that Akainu was the one who told him about it.

"Together, you and ace have fought through pain, joy and difficulty. Good times and bad with our brothers in arms, I never gave a damn who Ace his father is and I still don't. We all cross pass on these seas by chance and wherever the hell we came from doesn't matter anymore, we're together now. So please Squard treat Ace with care, I love all my sons equally. You have my word. Every single one of you are part of my family. " his words were simple, but rang across the entire bay with every allied pirate listening to him. After hearing how Whitebeard cared so much for them, they all started to be shameful on how they doubted him.

Whitebeard stood up and walked past Squard and walked a few steps forward and leaving an emotional Squard hanging.

"WAIT!" an allied pirate captain yelled "What about Naruto!? Pops this cannot be unanswered!"

"Yeah, how can we be sure he isn't a spy?"

"If he did indeed killed those World Nobles we need proof!" Some of the allied pirates started to agree with the captain. Making it an unneeded problem for everybody that tried to save Ace, where allies were going to doubt one another.

Whitebeard sighed, he couldn't hide that secret anymore longer also. Before he could say anything, Naruto walked to the front of the Moby Dick, standing in the open where everybody could see him.

"Looks like I have no choice old man," Naruto sighed as he started pulling up the back of his shirt slowly.

"What is he doing?" One of the allied pirates said, just when he saw what was on his back, the pirate started to gawk in shock.

The mark of the Sun pirates was on his back.

"T-the mark of the Sun pirates!" the pirate yelled before they felt the ground shaking.

The ice walls that surrounded Marineford and trapped the allied pirates broke down.

"Listen up pirates! Feel free to go if you want to, but hear me out first!" Whitebeard.

The firing of shells silenced, the swords stopped and surprisingly the whole island started focusing on Whitebeard, from the pirates at the bay to the marines who retreated to their second line of defense.

Sengoku stared at Whitebeard and Naruto who was pushing his shirt back down. He was more focused on Whitebeard.

The marines that knew Naruto personally like Tashigi, Smoker Hina didn't looked surprised as they knew about the tattoo.

"While men around me are calling you a backstabber…you still are the most honest warrior I ever met Naruto…" Smoker said out of respect for the young blonde. While it sounded treasonous what Smoker said, it was the truth. Nobody was more honest in his views then Naruto, who hated the justice the marines were preaching, while also ignoring the justice they should serve for people whose freedom were taken…

Jinbe stared without surprise, also did Luffy who mumbled "Naruto…"

All the 3 admirals stood silent as they kept listening.

"When Naruto lost over 300 men in that bombing in Wave country, he found out and told us that with an reliable force backing it, that Cipher Pol was behind the bombing, blaming it on the Revolutionaries!" he looked straight at Sengoku "For that you're a disgrace Sengoku. Bishop would be disappointed!"

Sengoku gripped his hand out of anger but also sorrow, knowing what Whitebeard said was true.

Whitebeard remembered the day before the attack, the day he knew how it all began.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Over 2 years ago_**

 _It's been a week since Thatch, the commander of the 4th division had been found murdered, stabbed to death by one of their own, Teach of the 2nd division. When this news was spread across the oceans to his allies, they took the option to track down Teach and make him pay for his crime, without the consent of Whitebeard who was too late of warning them of him stealing and probably eating a new type of devil fruit._

 _None of the allied pirates that tried to catch Teach were heard ever since._

 _"Let me go! He was a member of my division!" Ace yelled as he tried to get to his ship "If I just ignore this, Thatch won't be able to rest in peace!"_

 _"Ace, its fine, just this once." Whitebeard said "I have a weird feeling about this." Whitebeard was thinking. Teach not only had killed Thatch, but he also stole the mysterious devil fruit Thatch found. Teach had been going out on his own to places he did not disclose, this was right now the only clue they had._

 _"Pops! Wreckage to the north of us!" the spotter yelled, pointing out his finger at the front._

 _Everybody looked to where the spotter was looking at and what they saw was shocking._

 _In front of them not that far away was an area covered in orange flames, those orange flames were coming from destroyed ships and a lot of smoke was coming from that area._

 _Whitebeard squinted his eyes "Something is not right. Men! We're going in!"_

 _The crew nodded and left the argument for later as they started sailing the Moby Dick towards the wreckage._

 ** _Later_**

 _The Moby Dick just came across a burning fleet of navy ships. It looked like they were shot to pieces and not on ship stood standing, they were either on the brink of sinking or they were sinking away._

 _All the Whitebeard pirates looked shocked on what they came across, all of the bodies that were laying around the water looked like government agents._

 _"Man, who did these guys piss off to get themselves killed?" Ace asked, he never had seen a gruesome scene like this._

 _Jozu grimaced "Probably some rookie trying to make a name for himself."_

 _Vista shook his head "Nah I doubt that."_

 _Whitebeard took a look at the carnage that was everywhere. Whoever did this, made sure no ship was left undamaged, let alone float._

 _"Something is not right." Whitebeard muttered to himself. There were no other ships that didn't belonged to the Navy among the destroyed ships._

 _"What is it pops?"_

 _"Marco, this is not some random navy fleet. They were escorting something." Whitebeard said until he saw a flag that belonged to the government floating in the sea "Whatever it was the government was among these sods."_

 _Marco frowned "Do you say they were transporting a World Noble?"_

 _"There are enough ships to protect a whole country so I believe so. The question is if there is a World Noble ship, where is it?"_

 _"Pops! I see a ship, it's still floating but it's being boarded by another ship."_

 _Whitebeard looked up to the spotter and said "What does those ships look like my son!?"_

 _"One has the sails with the world government emblem. That one is being boarded pops!"_

 _"What does the other look like?!" Marco asked._

 _"It looks like…it's a dreadnought!" the spotter yelled._

 _Whitebeard and Marco looked surprised. Whitebeard yelled "Son! Are you sure?!"_

 _"I'm positive pops! It looked like the crew is getting back to the dreadnought."_

 _The Moby Dick now had the 2 ships in sights and saw that indeed the dreadnought and the World Noble ship were standing there._

 _"What is a dreadnought of the marines attacking a fleet of the world government?" Vista asked._

 _Whitebeard ordered "Move the Moby Dick to the ships! We're boarding it!"_

 _The Moby Dick sailed towards the ships. The whole deck was covered in smoke and fire, making it impossible to see what happened, but they saw a government agent in a suit trying to surrender, but instead was shot and his body fell into the ocean._

 _The shooter was a man in a trench coat, wearing a gas mask with a cap. He was holding an M1897 Pump action shotgun._

 _The masked man saw the Whitebeard pirates' ship and turned back around like it was nothing into the smoke and fire. Several more shots were heard as the Moby Dick stopped next to the ship._

 _Whitebeard saw that a plank emerged from the smoke and landed on the Moby Dick._

 _"They're trying to board us!" some of the pirates reached for their side arms and were pointing at the smoke._

 _"Wait!" Whitebeard halted his sons. They waited as the sound of cracking came closer, like somebody was walking unto the plank._

 _"Something is coming."_

 _Then they saw a man in a trench coat, it was the same man with the shotgun walking towards them, but he had it swung around his back. Then followed 2 others Whitebeard recognized immediately._

 _'It's that Foster kid and that girl in the mask…Katara.' Whitebeard remembered their faces "Stand down men, they are part of Naruto's crew."_

 _They walked up the deck of the Moby Dick with 3 other members of the Damned followed them._

 _Then the last person walked out of the smoke. It was Naruto._

 _Ace smiled "Hey Naruto-uh…" Ace stopped smiling when he saw Naruto, he was acting…odd._

 _He had an emotionless expression on his face as he seemed to carry somebody in his arms. It was a woman with blue hair and wore only a brown cloth that only covered her breasts and barely her under parts, leaving her legs and arms uncovered which were full of cuts and bruises._

 _Whitebeard became enraged with anger as Naruto was walking towards him with one of his few 'Daughters' barely breathing._

 ** _End flashback_**

Whitebeard face was full with anger after telling that event to everybody.

Whitey Bay was sniffing trying to hold back tears that unfortunately poured down cheeks. Remembering the moment they had rescued her…When Naruto rescued her.

All the pirates saw her crying and figured it out themselves. They began to boil in the inside. Out of anger, they would not only save Ace, but also give the Navy payback.

"They did…to Whitey."

"Those…bastards."

"Not Whitey no…"

"Those animals."

Jinbe felt angry on what he just heard while Luffy was gritting his teeth, as he found himself more and more reason to hate the World Nobles.

The marines didn't seem to show any sympathy to what they heard, but a few of them like Smoker, Garp and Aokiji couldn't help but feel like their stomachs were turning around of disgust.

All the Whitebeard commanders couldn't help but feel for Whitey since she blamed herself and said to them when she was conscious "I'm sorry…I failed you."

Naruto walked to front of the ship and gained everyone's attention when his other hand grabbed for the broken blade and he cut himself.

He started bleeding from his hand as he smeared his own blood on his blade with one wipe. Leaving bloody hand prints.

"What did he do-hey? His blade…it's regenerating!"

Naruto's blade started to absorb the blood and it started to reform into the full blade again, like it was in his normal state.

Tashigi gasped "It's the Kubikiribōchō, it's one of the swords that belonged to one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

Smoker grunted "Well damn. I heard that there were swords like that. Never thought I was fighting one of those."

Mihawk seem to remember the story "How do you manage to possess a sword like that Uzumaki…you're full of surprised just like your brother."

Naruto raised his blade and looked down to his men and to the pirates.

He inhaled a lot of air before yelling.

"LISTEN! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI D. NARUTO, I THANK MY FREEDOM TO FISHER TIGER, THE FIRST MAN TO STAND AGAINST THE WORLD GOVERNMENT AND THE WORLD NOBLES. I DECLARE MYSELF AS A REVOLUTIONARY, THOSE WHO STAND WITH ME AND SAVE ACE AND AVENGE OUR BROTHEREN PUT YOUR LIVES ON THE LINE!" Naruto started glowing in green energy.

A loud approval roar could be heard from all over the area, from the allied pirates to the Damned.

Whitebeard and Naruto started running towards the end of the Moby Dick and jumped of the edge.

Sengoku yelled "GET READT MEN! THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY! THE STRONGEST PIRATE OF THE WORLD AND THE HEIR OF FISHER TIGER!"

Naruto and Whitebeard yelled "LET'S ATTACK!"

 **Please leave a comment and I hope you have a nice day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! sorry for the delay I had some projects for college. So that's the reason why. First of all for the 'Jinchuuriki of the Force' followers, I will soon begin on the next chapter. it's been a while I've been updating that story and don't worry I'm not planning to cancel it.**

 **I hope you guys like the new chapter!**

Naruto and Whitebeard landed on the ice. They both were surrounded by swirls of wind that was ravaging around them like a tornado, showing of their power to the combatants.

One marine, who was clearly nervous said "Oh man, here they come."

Both leaders raised their weapons and pointed at the execution platform. Gesturing their main objective: save Ace.

While normally Whitebeard would smile at Sengoku's grimacing expression. He began to growl in anger.

Naruto glared at the Fleet Admiral and ordered his men "Now charge men!"

The Whitebeard pirates and members of the Damned re-started their advance towards the plaza.

One of the marine captains who was ordering the cannons started giving orders "Don't let them get any closer! FIRE!"

The cannons fired 2 rounds, aiming for Whitebeard.

The cannon balls flew directly towards Whitebeard, but before Whitebeard could do anything Naruto gripped his blade and gave a slash to the 2 rounds. Sharp swirls of winds that flew like small blades made the 2 cannonballs split in two and explode.

The captain was about to order for another attempt but then Blackburn's plane started making his attack run.

"Oh no you don't!" Blackburn started firing his machine guns. Hitting the marines around cannon and wounding them. The captain grazed a bullet as he saw that the plan started backing up.

"Bombs away!" Blackburn's plane dropped 2 bombs.

"BOMB!" the cannon went in flames as it exploded into a wildfire.

"Damn it!" the captain yelled.

RATATATATAT! Went the Lewis gun of Wilson who was starting firing into the crowd of marines that stood on the wall. He hit multiple targets including the captain as he fell down to the ground.

Naruto listened to the conversation between Squard and Marco. Hearing that he made a mistake and saying that he deserves nothing more than death.

"You remind me of him Squard…" Naruto whispered to himself as he remembered that marine he knew who passed away in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto started running towards his men as he was being accompanied by members of the Whitebeard Pirates.

A Damned member with an gas mask and an helmet just shot an retreating marine who was holding unto an communication snail. He picked up the snail and started listening to the message that was being broadcasted.

Naruto saw the soldier and ran to him. He was soon joined by Luffy, Jinbe and Ivankov.

The soldier took the snail of his ear and began "Sir they are about to raise the walls." Naruto gestured for the snail and he began to listen to the broadcast.

"Walls? What walls?" Ivankov yelled in distress as he saw the marines retreating back to the plaza "Now I know why. Do you see that Jinbe?"

Jinbe nodded "Yeah I see it."

Naruto examined the strategy the navy was implementing and he figured out what they were about to do "So that's how it is huh?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Naruto?" Ivankov asked.

Naruto turned to the soldier and said "Find Foster, explain what is about to happen and take this snail with you and give it to him!"

The soldier saluted "Yes sir!" he accepted the snail and started running across the battlefield with the snail.

"What's going on? Naruto what are you planning?" Ivankov asked as he kicked another marine in the head.

"Trust me you will thank me later." Naruto said as he spotted Luffy running for the wall "Let's go." Naruto said as he started to run for Luffy with Jinbe and Ivankov behind him.

The pirates started coming closer to the wall, just as the marines were all inside the plaza and they started firing their rifles at the pirates.

"Argh!" a pirate fell wounded as he grabbed his shoulder. A fellow pirate ran to him and asked "Hey, are you alright?"

The pirate's wound was bleeding heavily as he felt it streaming through his hand, this was a sign for him that he was done "Leave me, just go."

The pirate nodded and continued his attack, the wounded pirate could hear him yell "You'll pay for this!"

The wounded pirate started ducking for cover as bullets rang over his head as he started noticing that members of the Damned came with some big guns.

"Give them some suppressing fire!" one of the Damned yelled as he was rolling a Maxim MG to position with his partner carrying the ammo.

He puts the ammo into the Maxim MG and the firing started. The machine gun started firing nonstop at the top of the walls where the marines were standing.

The wounded pirate was awestruck by the weaponry as he looked around him. People with similar weapons also started firing at the marines, providing covering fire for the attacking Whitebeard pirates.

Naruto ran past some of the Damned who were firing at the marines. He saw that an group of pirates almost arrived at the plaza, but then he saw an giant land out of nowhere, crushing some of the pirates.

"That's as far as you're going to get! You'll never reach the plaza!" the giant yelled as he used his sword to sweep some of the pirates away.

"It's vice admiral John Giant!" one pirate yelled as he started to retreat "Get away!"

John Giant started to rampage through the battlefield, swinging his sword at any pirate that stood in his way and crushing them without mercy.

When he came across Whitebeard he roared as he raised his sword, about to try cut Whitebeard in half. He slammed down his sword against Whitebeard, failing as Whitebeard easily blocked it like it was nothing with his blade. The impact of the connecting blades was so great that the ground below Whitebeard which was made of frozen ice was crushed slightly. The old man didn't looked impressed and gave his common bored facial expression.

Naruto recognized this and sighed "That fool."

Whitebeard pushed John Giant's sword of and made him lose his balance, Whitebeard dropped his weapon in the open and started grabbing for the air. Preparing for his next attack.

"Oh boy…" Naruto said.

Shikamaru and the others who stood on the other side of the front saw what was going to happen and sighed "What a drag."

The moment his blade touched the ice, Whitebeard pulled on the air like he was ripping the wallpaper from the walls, the ground began shaking beneath their feet.

Naruto tried to keep his balance "Damn it, looks like he's done messing around." The ground began to tilt and everybody began to grab a hold on anything to make sure they don't slip away. Naruto then noticed that not only the island began to tilt, but also the see as parts of the sea started to rise up like stones. It all looked like a nightmare.

"What the hell is going on?!" a member of the Damned yelled in agony "This cannot be real!"

He turned his eyes on Luffy, noticing that he was about to fall into a crater that was made by the earthquake, luckily the same Damned member Naruto ordered to find Foster, came back and grabbed Luffy's hand before he could fall of into the bottomless pit.

Whatever the soldier was holding on, he was losing grip and he almost slipped away of it wasn't for Jinbe who grabbed the soldier his hand and pulled them both out.

Luffy started catching his breath, when he finally recovered from the fall he smiled "Thanks Jinbe. I owe you another one."

"Don't thank me thank this young man, if it wasn't for him I would not be able to save you." Jinbe replied.

Luffy realized and turned to the gas mask wearing guy who was breathing in and out very hard, still not recovered from the near death experience. He was on his knees trying to get through the shock facing the ground.

Luffy smiled "Thanks buddy, if it wasn't for you I would be dead." Luffy smirked slightly.

"Your *breath* lucky *breath* that the captain *breath* is your *breath* brother. My god I thought I was done for."

Naruto finally (again) catches up with Luffy and started "Luffy are you alright?"

Luffy nodded "I am."

Naruto turned to the soldier "And you soldier?"

The man waved it of as he finally was recovering from the shock "Don't worry captain I'm alright." The man said "I've got news from Foster."

"What is it?"

The man picked up his shotgun and spoke "He said they are about to raise the walls when the signal will be given."

Naruto nodded "And?"

"Looks like we might have some allies on the inside and in the sea."

Luffy looked confused "Does he mean the pirates?"

Jinbe smiled "I don't think so…" just as he said that a loud crash was heard.

The man handed over an snail to Naruto "Everything you need is this, a direct communication line with our allies."

Naruto accepted the snail and kept it in a safe spot for later. Al while around him his people were coming towards him.

Naruto turned to Jinbe and Luffy and said "You go on, I'll be right behind you."

Both nodded as they started to run again for the plaza. Leaving Naruto and his crew behind.

"Hey boss, Foster said that the Navy is planning to trap us, something about a wall?" Flame asked.

"Yeah if we're going to run into a slaughter house count me out." An unnamed Damned member said.

"Don't worry men, I prepared for something like this." Naruto said as he began to speak through the snail.

"Hey I know you're there so don't give me that dramatic crap now."

 **"…Come on boss that's no fun, I don't even have the chance to say hello to you after a long time."**

"Now it's not the time, we're in the middle of a war and I need an angle on Sengoku's plan. So what can you do?"

A sigh could be heard **"Fine, they are planning to raise the inner walls to trap you and everyone, using the cannons to shoot at you and Akainu to use his devil fruit powers to finish you guys of in a-"**

"Hey look at that!" one of the Damned yelled. Steel walls started to rise around them as pirates tried to shoot at it, failing miserably.

"We're surrounded! There is no way out!"

"Wait look over there! Where the giant lies, it's an opening!" One of the Damned pointed at where the green giant known as Little Oars Jr's body was lying in the line of the wall.

"It's the body of Little Oars Jr, an ally of the Whitebeard pirates. Looks like the wall isn't strong enough to lift up his body." Someone else said.

The Raider yelled "That's our chance to get into the plaza!"

"Are you nuts?! That's what they are expecting us to go, it will be a massacre." The infiltrator argued.

"Hey! Why is the sky turning black?!" someone else said as they all noticed that the sky indeed changed into dark black smoke.

"Look!" several bolts of fire were fired into the air like catapults objects. There was silence, utter silence as the only thing they could hear was the whistling of the wind which made the anxiety among the men worse.

Naruto quickly realized what they just were doing "They made their next move! Everybody get to cover!"

"But sir-"

"Look up!" they heard sometime that didn't ease them, then their worst memories started to re-appear into their minds as they saw reddish colors flourish lights went through the clouds.

"No no no. Not this, this reminds me of-"

The reddish lights were revealed to be large fists of magma. First it were a few, then it turned to a dozen and lastly it was a hundred of them.

"INCOMING!"

Naruto ordered his men "Spread out! Don't hop up in one group, get out of here!"

The magma fists slammed into the ice with the power of artillery shells, destroying everything in its way and creating chaos and destruction in the encircled area.

Naruto and the Damned started running for cover as he started witnessing some of the pirates and even some of his own men getting hit by the magma and being engulfed into the flames. Burning alive without any chance of survival. Or they landed in the melted ice that turned into boiled water where they started to burn up like cooking oil.

Naruto managed to hook up with Foster and Shikamaru with every member of the Damned that managed to regroup with them.

Shikamaru began "Naruto! The back marines have us locked in! they're firing their cannons at the surviving pirates who are trying to get out of the water and the Pacifistas are attacking us from the back!" then a magma fist went straight for the Moby Dick, perishing it to flames. The pirates tried to save it, but the damage was to great and the only thing they could do was stare at it go into flames as their only home was destroyed right in front of them…in front of Whitebeard.

Naruto looked around and saw that it was slowly turning into a bloodbath where he only saw his men and Whitebeard's die an horrible death. He had not seen such thing since the War and the images were still fresh to his mind, he heard the cries the moaning and the screamings of pain.

 _'No...No more..'_

Shikamaru, Foster and the others waited for Naruto's orders.

"Now the gloves are off…" Naruto whispered. He spoke in that voice which the Damned recognized. He was in that state again where he shut himself off and was out for one thing and one thing only…

Blood.

"Foster, we're going for that strategy." When Naruto said that, every veteran immediately understood what he meant by. That 'strategy' was only used once and that was in the port city near Otogakure.

"Are you sure?"

"They want to play dirty, we'll play their game, spread the word to the rest and regroup everybody you can find." Naruto stood up and started walking towards Oars.

Shikamaru protested "Naruto this canno-" he shutted up when he saw Naruto's death glare.

"You will do as I say, this is war. No more Mr nice guy. We're going to show them the full strength of the 9th Damned, even if I will be responsible of unleashing hell on earth."

Shikamaru stood there before complying to Naruto's orders and he started to regroup the men as Foster started to grab the snail and spread the word to the tankers and planes…and others.

Naruto walked towards the nearest walls where all the guns were pointing at him.

Before they could take fire their cannons at him. They stood frozen as they saw Naruto's body being surrounded by orange and yellow energy, changing his appearance into something else.

"Navy HQ, prepare for the 'Hellfire' strategy."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you like it and peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

"We've got to get to the plaza before this gets any worse!"

In the Plaza, the marines were standing there watching how the Magma attacks of Akainu were slowly pulverizing the pirates and Damned.

Coby and Helmeppo were among the marines on the front row, hearing the screaming and panic from the other side close.

"Listen to that, what the heck do you think is going on in there?!" an terrified Coby asked.

"You don't need to see to know." An frozen Helmeppo said "They can't advance, they can't retreat and now they've got death raining on them from above. Those steel encircling walls are non-other than the walls of their caskets."

Coby gasped _'their casket?'_

Before he could say something he heard an uncommon noise, loud thundering noise. Booming multiple times.

Sengoku saw that his plan was working perfectly, he got Whitebeard trapped, his men surrounded and could kill Roger's son in their full view. It was all going according well.

"Our plan is working perfectly so we'll proceed. Fase 2 is the immediate execution of Portgas D. Ace!"

As everybody was realizing the time was ticking, one whitebeard pirate who survived the carnage yelled "We got to go there and stop em!

"But how? We're completely trapped." One wounded pirate replied as he leaned against his comrade for support.

"No. there's still a way out." A pirate said "Just look ahead and see."

"the path that Oars made." In front of them was the path that lead to Oars's body and directly to the only place where the wall wasn't able to raise up duo Oars blocking it.

"That where they expect us to go."

Whitebeard didn't like what his sons were about to suggest, he wanted to save Ace but not let his sons die for nothing. But he knew he knew there was no other way right now,

"Whitebeard!" He turned to his left to see the young kid Foster running towards him.

"What do you want kid?" he asked.

Foster stopped and yelled "Stop your men from attacking! We're about to call in a Hellfire strike."

Whitebeard asked "Hellfire strike? You mean the same you guys used in Elementia?"

Foster nodded. Their conversation was interrupted when someone yelled "Hey Straw Hat just jumped in front of a group of pirates, as he was about to charge in.

"That idiot." Foster cursed "Stop him before he gets himself killed!"

Luffy stood there for a moment, staring at the open path to the Plaza before he yells out "ACE!" he then roars as a battle cry before he was about to charge in.

"Stop him before he does something stupid!" Whitebeard ordered.

Two members of the Damned prevented Luffy from moving forwards by grabbing him by the shoulders and they started struggling on holding him back.

"Let me go! They're about to kill Ace!"

"Just wait for a moment! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"I don't care! As long as I can Save Ace I don't care! So let me go before I will kick your ass!"

"It's Whitebeards orders-"

"Like I said I don't ca-"

"And Captain Uzumaki's orders in general." The Damned man yelled trying to convince him.

This made Luffy began to stop struggling for a moment and turn to the 2 to see they were wearing gas masks and strange helmets. Making them look like they were caught off guard.

One Cannons crew spotted them and the commander yelled "Fire! Shoot Straw Hat!"

The cannon fired and the ice next them exploded, making all three of them fall down.

Ace saw Luffy go down and yelled "LUFFY!"

"Fuck!" Foster saw this happen "Get them out of there!"

"I'm on it!" Katara yelled as she started to bend the ice beneath the three and make them float over to her position where a few of her men were waiting to help them.

When the bodies arrived at their location, they immediately started dragging their in-pain-moaning comrades to safety with their medics starting to help them in any way possible.

Luffy was knocked unconscious and started to arise again from it, he saw that he was left alone as he started hearing someone screaming next to him.

He saw the guy that tried to hold him back was in pain, Luffy wondered why until he saw that his leg was injured pretty badly and the guy started yelling more as he realized he couldn't move his leg.

"Ahhh! My leg! My fucking leg!" 2 of his comrades try to hold him down as the medic tried to give him something to ease the pain.

"You're going to be fine Jake, just don't look." The medic said to his comrade as he injected a small amount of morphine in his leg as another comrade started bandage the flow of blood out by binding up the leg.

"Get him out of here!" the medic yelled as they started lifting up their wounded comrade and bringing him to a safe spot wherever they could find. The medic turned to Luffy and shook his head as he started following the others.

Luffy felt a pinch of guilt as he just realized that almost thanks to his recklessness two guys got killed.

"Reiser are you alright?" Luffy turned to the other side to see that the other guy seem to look like he was okay, he did pulled the mask out of his face to breath in and out normally.

"Yeah I'm okay, guess I got lucky." The guy turned to Luffy and asked him "You alright kid?"

"Yeah…" Luffy stood up as he noticed Reiser was a white male with strange stretched out ears **(I choose Fritz Reiser from the movie Stalingrad 1993, not the shitty one from 2014, but the German one. I like the guy as a character.)**

An angry member of the Damned came walking towards Luffy and began "Are your brains made out of rubber or are you trying to get my friend killed?" He pushed Luffy by the chest but before it could get to an confrontation, Reiser came between them and holds him back.

"Hey, hey HEY! Right now it's not the time, get the rest of the boys ready." The man wasn't listening and Reiser raised his voice "That's an order."

The soldier took a few steps back and replied "Yes sir…" he gave one last glare to Luffy before returning back to his unit.

Reiser turned back to Luffy and gave small nod "Just don't do that again. Listen, Naruto has initiated the Hellfire plan so stay back until we have destroyed those guns alright?"

Luffy nodded, not wanting to pull the same stunt again. He didn't noticed that Ivankov and Jinbe witnessed all of this and decided to stand by and see where this was going.

2 Damned members with gas masks came running towards him with flamethrower equipment in their hands.

"Here Reiser, gear yourself up." The guy handed him over the equipment and Reiser started gearing himself up with his as he started grabbing the handle of the flamethrower and pulled his mask on his face.

Reiser patted Luffy's shoulder and said loud so he could understand him "Wait for Naruto to attack, then you come in!"

Luffy nodded as Reiser and the two behind him took off to prepare themselves to go straight for the wall. Luffy noticed that one of the three Damned had an harpoon launcher with an enormous amount of extended amount of ropes on his back. He noticed they weren't the only one as they

Ivankov saw this also and asked "Are they…trying to climb that? Are they mad?!"

"Seems like they are, but if they are going to use the Hellfire option then that makes sense." Jinbe answered his question.

"The Hellfire plan? What's that?" Ivankov asked.

"It's best for you to just witness this." Jinbe replied as he started hearing the loud thunders from above.

"Crap! It's Akainu! He's doing it again!" an Whitebeard pirate yells.

"No it isn't!" Jinbe yelled "Whatever you do, try to cover Naruto's men, at any cost!"

 **With the marines on the wall**

One cocky marine gunner smiled as he watched how many pirates they managed to wipe out "Look at those scumbags, thinking they got a chance."

One of his comrades smirked as they started laughing at the scene, until they heard explosion.

"What was that?"

"Look! Our ship are getting shot at!"

"By pirates?"

"No, our own!"

"WHAT!" the captain looked through his binoculars and saw that metallic Dreadnoughts ships started firing at the marine ships, sinking them indefinitely.

Before the captain could warn his superiors, he saw that the ships started firing at not the ships, but at them.

Beneath them, Smoker noticed that the shells that were fired up started to catch on fire.

His eyes widened "Damn it."

Tashigi looked at Smoker and asked "Captain Smoker?"

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Smoker yelled as the shells started falling down as they hit the ground and unleash a wave of fire on the marines, hitting them with a fury like hell.

Chaos started to erupt among the Marines as it was turning into a bloodbath like they had done against the Whitebeard pirates. As they began to scream in pain as they were being burned or hit by the explosion.

"Get to cover!" a captain yelled before getting blasted away by an exploding shell.

Helmeppo and Coby stared on how people around them started to die, from being burned alive to getting shelled. The planes of the Damned started to do fly-by's and throwing out, killing more marines in the process.

"What…is…this…madness?!" Helmeppo screamed.

"…This is…impossible." Coby said as he saw how everything in front of him started to burn up.

The marines on the wall all stood there watching how their comrades were getting slaughtered in every explosion.

The shelling stopped. But behind them, harpoons were fired with the grapnels flying up high until they landed and got a hold on something.

One of the marines turned around and saw the grapnels and said "They're trying to-Urgh!" he was shot down before he could finish his sentence as every marine started to either drop dead or get to cover because of heavy fire.

That gunfire came from support units of the Damned with the help of the Whitebeard pirates.

The grapnels were connected with a thick rope that was being used by members of the Damned that started climbing on it, with Reiser being the first.

Reiser climbed up to the place where the cannons were placed, he stopped there and started reaching for a pack of dynamite, luckily his belt was connected to the rope as he started to use his lighter to ignite the fuse of the dynamite and shoved it inside the small space between the cannon and the wall.

"Hold on!" Reiser yelled as he climbed a few meters down as the dynamite exploded, leaving a giant gap in the wall, multiple explosion could be heard as half a dozen of holes appeared in the walls.

"Follow me!" Reiser yelled as he was the first to enter the whole, he grabbed the hold of his flamethrower and started unleashing it upon every marine he encountered, he soon was joined by other members of the Damned who started helping him clear out the inner wall.

Whitebeard listened to the screams that could be heard from dying marines inside the steel thick walls and couldn't help but say "That's what you deserve, Navy bastards."

Ace heard the screams and couldn't believe Naruto would order something like this "Naruto…"

Luffy was in utter shock how this Hellfire plan was so…brutal "Naruto, what happened to you there?"

"Luffy!" he turned around to see Jinbe

"Jinbe! I need a favor!"

 **Inside the Plaza**

The attack caused a lot of casualties, killing marines either instantly or were burned badly. The shelling also hit a couple of houses and a wildfire was spreading throughout the city.

Kizaru was the first to speak "Well, looks like little Naruto is not playing anymore. Using a war tactic he used in Elementia against us."

Akainu frowned "That proves more on how much of a danger is to the world." He said, only convincing himself to act even more.

Aokiji looked around, seeing how the marines were trying to regroup and surprisingly leaving the wounded on the ground to fend on their own "This is not right…Call the medics!"

Akainu raised an eyebrow "Are you stupid? We're about to execute Fire Fist Ace. We don't have time for them."

"There are men dying around us! If we don't save them it will be too late!" Aokiji replied back at the magma man.

Then the magma man gave reply so cold, that even Aokiji's powers could not compete "They signed up for this, that is when you need to achieve in the name of Absolute Justice."

That comment made every marine who wasn't a fanatic, turn their stomach, this included Smoker, Hina and Tashigi. Also Garp who couldn't help but feel like he wanted to punch Akainu in the face.

Akainu then proceeded "We need to take care of the enemy inside the walls." His hands began to glow in heat and then transform into magma.

"Wait! We still have-"

Akainu didn't listen as he fired a large amount of magma against the wall. Not caring that he would kill everybody in it, marine or not.

Out of nowhere, a yellow and orange flash stepped in front of Akainu's magma and stopped it by punching in the middle of it with a lot of energy focused to his hand that was visible like an blue ball was in his hand. The magma imploded and spread out in thin air.

The impact was so big, that it caused the earth to shake up like Whitebeard had done another attack.

Whitebeard smiled "Looks like the brat has stepped up his game. It's been a long time since I saw him use that power…"

Marco nodded "Yeah…I still remember it."

Sengoku stood there silent as he saw what stood in front of the 3 admirals.

There stood Naruto in Bijuu mode, his whole body was covered in yellow and orange colors and flames, from head to toe with black markings everywhere and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori.

"So brat, after all these years you finally decided to show your true powers huh?" Akainu smirked "I'm impressed."

Naruto said nothing as he just stood there, eyeing every marine that was in front of him. Some of them he saw fear and some he saw hatred.

Then an explosion occurred behind Naruto, it was a part of the steel wall. The marines that stood there were blown away by it, but when they started to get up, they were shot down quickly.

Out of the big hole came black smoke from the fire, and then came out men in coats and gas masks with their rifles and some of them packed with flamethrowers.

"About time Reiser." Naruto said.

"Sorry sir, I had to take the long way…" Reiser slightly released some liquid fire to scare the marines who started to back down.

He nodded and then turned to the green big guy who looked pretty beaten

"Oars! Get up!" Naruto yelled.

Everybody was confused on why Naruto thought Oars was alive, but then a loud voice from behind said.

"I'm…Sorry…Naruto…Had….to…rest." Oars started to rise up, making everybody who thought he died awestruck on how Little Oars Jr was still alive.

"How is little Oars still alive?! Did nobody check his pulse?"

"Forget that! Is that Uzumaki?! Why is he covered in flames?!"

"Get away from Ace." Oars looked to where Ace was kneeling "I'm gonna…save you!" he yelled to Ace.

"Ace…" Oars began, he started reaching out slowly to him "My friend…"

"Oars." Ace said, frozen from shock.

"I won't…die until…I save you." Oars said as he meant it to the bone.

"Oars NOOO!" Ace yelled.

Naruto's mouth made a small unnoticed smile on his face, he got to give respect to the big guy.

"Take aim at that monster!" the marines started to aim their firearms at Oars.

"Oh no you won't!" Naruto held out his hand and a small amount of blue and red energy started to collide and turn into a purple ball, he raised it to the air before slamming it to the ground.

The ground began to crack around him and the ground under the marines started to explode like they stood under a minefields. Taking out all the marines in front of him.

Kizaru stepped forwards and pointed his finger at Oars "We've dealt with enough setbacks, we need to get this execution on the road. A headshot seem appropriate. Quick, easy and 100% effective."

"Damn it." Naruto started running for Kizaru with his right hand covered in red aura "Don't you dare!"

Kizaru smiled at Naruto "Sorry Naruto, but now it's not the time."

Before Naruto could land a punch on the yellow suit wearing marine, Aokiji appeared in front of him and stopped his attack with his leg. Releasing a strong wave of energy.

Naruto stepped back as he now stood up against 3 admirals. He now was forced to see how Kizaru's finger was glowing more and more.

"Say goodnight, big guy.." Kizaru said.

Then a massive stream of water erupted from the ocean and went miles high, catching everybody's attention, and when it crashed down in front of Naruto and the 3 Admirals, that there was a person in that water.

Ace began to choke until he finally manage to sat "LUFFY!"

Luffy, with an mast tucked under his arm as he was breathing hard in and out was standing in front of the 3 Admirals. He looked at the admirals like he could snarl at them if he wanted to.

Naruto smirked "Nice intro Luffy."

Luffy didn't pay attention as he stared deadeye at the admirals.

"I see." And impressed Aokiji said "So you found a way up."

"You've done quite well Son of Dragon, you're standing tall now." A loathing Akainu said.

"Ah youth, so much fire." Kizaru added, sounded like it was meant to be amusing.

Luffy just stood there, focused on nothing else then on the admirals

"Hey! Some of the Damned are already inside the plaza, plus Naruto and Ace's brother; Straw Hat Luffy." An pirate said.

Whitebeard smiled "Well done brats…"

Shadows started to jump over the wall and land next to Naruto, it were Shikamaru, Chouji and Katara.

"Hey Naruto, don't go anywhere else without leaving us there." Chouji reminded the blond.

"Right. I will." Naruto said as he kept focused on Luffy's standoff with the 3 admirals.

"I do respect your tenacity kid but it's not enough." Akainu complimented Luffy, although it sounded like an insult.

Aokiji took a quick glance at Katara, who still was glaring daggers at him before going back to Luffy "That right, it's a fluke you got this far and you're too green to go any further." He added.

"Whatever gives you the idea you can defeat us?" Kizaru asked the young rookie, knowing full well that the kid could not beat 1 admiral, let fall 3. He then turned to Naruto with a smile "Well, maybe with Naruto's help but that a longshot."

Naruto smirked "I don't think you get it do you?"

Kizaru asked "What do you mean?"

Luffy then finally spoke after he saw Ace for the first time from up close "Back off…" he jumped in the air, spinning around the mast before throwing it at them "You're not gonna kill Ace!"

"Because he's going to get out here with Ace whatever he has to fight you or not! And so will we! Right men!" Naruto's men roared in agreement.

"GET READY TO MOVE EVERYONE, WE'RE CHARGING STRAIGHT INTO THE PLAZA!" Whitebeard could be heard yelling as the started their final push into the last line of defense.

Luffy could be heard screaming as Aokiji stopped the mast and turning it into ice with one hand, throwing it back at Luffy.

"GUM GUM…STOMP GATLING!" he yelled, going beyond his limit by hitting the frozen ice against the Admirals with the chunks he was kicking their way.

Naruto yelled "CHARGE!"

Every Damned member started charging at the nearest group of marines with the fresh flames still leaving a wave of destruction around the plaza, igniting the fuse of the tinderbox.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, hope you liked it and please leave a comment down below.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Here is the 19th chapter. This is going to be a long chapter so we can get on with the arc. I hope you like it and PLEASE leave a comment below, I like the ones with a lot of context. It's strange to ask I know but I would like to see why you like it and what you think about it. For the rest i hope you like it**

Luffy was kicking large chunks towards the 3 Admirals with fury. Even though the chunks went right through them and not wounding them, it was still a big deal.

"Jeez, does he has a death wish or something?" Shikamaru questioned "He's taking on against the 3 admirals and can't even put a scratch on any of them." He added as around them a fight was going on between the Damned and the marines, you could barely call it a fight with one side using flamethrowers.

Naruto stared at the ordeal and figured it out "He's trying to distract them and I'm going to help him." Naruto bended down and grabbed his knees "You guys stay back and help the boys out, if you can try to make a clean path for Whitebeard." Naruto ordered as he saw Luffy trying to sneak past the admirals and was about to be kicked by Kizaru.

"Do it quick!" Naruto said before disappearing.

Before Kizaru could kick Luffy in the face, Naruto appeared in between of them.

"Sorry Luffy." Naruto grabbed Luffy by the collar and threw him away before his leg connected with Kizaru's leg.

They both separated and landed few feet away from each other, Kizaru stood back with Akainu and Aokiji and Naruto stood in front of a group of his men.

"Well Naruto," Kizaru smiled "You're still following Straw Hat like a puppy. Aren't you getting tired of this?"

Naruto smirked "What can I say? Don't forget I grew up with him, so I'm used to saving his ass, after we save Ace I figure I will save his dumbass in the future."

"HEY!" Luffy yelled, he landed in a building that thanks to him was destroyed.

Sengoku was seeing all of this madness and decided to give in the order "Get ready men."

The two executioners nodded "Yes sir." They raised their swords high above their heads.

"Damn it!" Naruto was about to do something but then had to dodge a series of magma fists from Akainu.

"Now do it!" Sengoku ordered as the blades started to go straight for the neck.

Whitebeard and everybody else watched in horror how that Ace was going to be finished. All of them were silent except for Luffy who yelled "ACE!"

Then before the blades touched his neck…a hoosh sound was heard, followed by splattering of blood. It wasn't Ace's.

Sengoku and Garp watch with shock as both executioners got slashed in the chests, killing them instantly and send them flying off the platform.

"Who did that?!" Sengoku demanded until he saw that an man stood among the marines who started pointing their rifles at him.

"Huh." Was the only reaction the man gave.

Sengoku was angered "You bastard! Considering your old grudge against Whitebeard, I had thought we were lucky…Crocodile!"

Crocodile gave no reaction to the fleet admiral's outburst, but a lot of other people did.

Luffy stared in surprise "No way!"

Marco landed on top of the wall "Huh…It wasn't my turn yet?"

"Just a short while ago Crocodile was trying to murder Whitebeard, what changed his mind?"

Whitebeard just stared at the scene, wondering himself why Crocodile would save one of his own sons.

"I can kill that old dying fart whenever I feel like it, but as for right now, I'm not gonna let you taste victory; you and your crooked operation." He then added "Besides I had to pay pack an old favor, Naruto we're even now." He said the last part out loud so Naruto could hear it.

"Well, considering the executioners dead and Ace still alive, yeah. Now we're even."

Then suddenly Crocodile's head was decapitated, not that it worked but his head began floating over some marines who were scared shitless when it fell to the ground and turned into sand.

"Hey pal, do you remember me?" Doflamingo came walking by towards Crocodile's headless body while his back was turned against him "First you turn me down and now you want to team up with Whitebeard."

Doflamingo stopped and showed his creepy smile "You got some nerve, playing me like that."

Crocodile's head started to come back into his normal form. When his head was back, Crocodile did not bothered to turn around to speak "Don't be foolish, I'm not teaming up with anybody, I'm just paying back a favor that's none of your business."

"Either way you're giving my friendship a cold shoulder, I can't say I appreciate that."

"Deal with it."

Both men stood there for a full minute until both of them made their first move; Doflamingo tried to stomp him with his feet and Crocodile tried to use his hook. Both attacks were so powerful that the blast blew all the nearby marines away.

Naruto sighed to himself, his flames started to distinguish as went back to his normal form with his sword on his back "Now he's distracting them, hopefully Luffy realize this and tries to use this opportunity to get to Ace.

An cocky marine with an sword started charging for Naruto "Hey Uzumaki! You're mine, NOW DIE!"

"Fool.." Naruto started reaching something in his coat.

Just as the marine was about to take a swing at him, Naruto grabbed for his arm and squeezed it so hard to make the marine drop his sword.

Naruto looked the marine dead in the center of his eye and said "You first."

BANG!

The marine gasped in pain before being thrown away like dirt by Naruto to the other marines, he was shot in the stomach and was bleeding badly.

Naruto was holding unto a revolver with a smoking barrel and said "Who wants to join him next?"

"You bastard!" the marines pointed their rifles at him "What are you waiting for?! Fire!"

RATATATATA! Gunfire was being unleashed on the marines from above, taking them out fast.

Naruto looked up to see that the Damned were on top of the wall and were firing unto the crowds of marines, among them was Robert and Foster. Robert was using the Maxim MG while Foster was using his rifle.

Foster waved at him "We got you covered! Go help straw hat!"

Naruto nodded and started moving towards Luffy while the Damned were giving him cover.

Robert was firing nonstop at the marines who were either trying to shoot them or finding cover "Foster!"

Foster aimed and fired before yelling "Yeah?!"

"Say to Whitebeard that if he wants to break through! Now is his chance!"

"Alright give me cover!" Foster grabbed the snail and started speaking "Whitebeard! Now is your chance!"

 **With Whitebeard**

Whitebeard heard him through the snail on his hand "Good, give me a minute then we're ready to move."

 **"Better do it quick, we can't hold this for too long."** Foster said before the snail went to sleep.

Whitebeard saw that his sons were trying to swim their way to Oars but were being fired on by cannons that were not yet captured by the Damned.

"Jozu."

"It's coming!" the trump card was about to be played.

Out of the underwater, another Whitebeard ship appeared and it came right under the swimming pirates as it managed to bring all of them on board.

"Another pirate ship?!" A marine yelled.

"Sink that ship!"

"But how? We lost total control of the cannon walls! They're going straight for Oars!"

The ship indeed went straight for Oars as the giant yelled while stretching his arms to the ship "EVERYBODY GET READY!"

He grabbed the ship and pulled it inside the plaza; the Whitebeard pirates finally got through the final line of defense.

"We've made it to the Plaza guys!" Load roars could be heard from the pirates as they finally entered the bay.

"Impressive, that space could barely fit one ship through yet here we are with a boat filled with pirates. The walls were supposed to trap them, but instead the Damned took it over and made the way for the pirates to come in without getting heavy fire." Garp said.

Ace yelled "That's enough!"

Sengoku growled "He doesn't give up."

"Finally a lucky break, we got here right on time."

A tired Oars began to speak "We made it, the platform Ace is on the platform, we can do-"

Oars was hit multiple times by cannon fire before he could finish his sentence.

"They hit Oars!"

Oars dropped to his knees and turned to the Whitebeard Pirates and said "Save Ace for me guys, don't let them kill him." Before he fell down.

Naruto grimaced at the scene "Damn it Oars."

Whitebeard gripped his weapon before walking forwards and stopping for a moment, he then jumped as first out of the ship and landed into the plaza in front of a whole group of marines.

"It's Whitebeard! He's entered the plaza!"

Whitebeard asked his sons to stay back as he focused his powers into his weapon before causing another crack into the battlefield, turning it into an earthquake that sent the marines flying.

After the attack, all of the Whitebeard commanders jumped in front of Whitebeard and were waiting for his orders.

He raised his fist in the air "LISTEN UP PIRATES! BRING ACE TO SAFETY! AND ONCE YOU'RE DONE WITH THAT! DESTROY THE NAVY!"

Sengoku watched how the Whitebeard pirates had joined the fight and began "I don't think we can hold back anymore Garp, "He pulled up on of his sleeves and made a fist "This battle may be our last."

Garp agreed. He now was not only forced to see his grandson to fight against what he believed, but also former marines. Fighting till their bodies dropped.

 **On the battleground**

BOOM! Another explosion destroyed a part of the wall where Foster and several other of the Damned came out blazing with their guns. They took out nearby Marines before going straight into the battlefield.

Foster stopped for a moment to reload his rifle, when he was done with it he realized he stood next to the body of Oars and one of the Commanders; Marco standing there.

"Oars, thanks bud." Foster saw Marco thanking the fallen Oars for his support in this war. But Marco didn't noticed that an marine was running at him with an sword and yelling "DIE SCUM!"

BANG! Marco turned around and saw an marine dropping to the ground with an smoking hole in the back. Marco sees that the one who shot the marine was one of the Damned, Foster.

"Thanks bud."

"Don't mention it!" Foster ran towards his group and left Marco alone.

Marco then saw how two members of the Damned started dragging a Maxim MG with one of them carrying a lot of ammo belts.

"Get that MG in position!" Foster ordered.

"Yes sir!" the 2 guys started aiming the MG towards the marines and started inserting the ammo in it, they didn't noticed that 2 pair of marines managed to flank them and were aiming for their back.

Before the marines could kill them, they were shoved into the ground by Marco. The 2 men looked what happened behind them and nodded to him with a thumbs up.

"Open fire!" the Maxim MG started to unleash yet again a hail of bullets against the marines as Damned and pirates left and right advanced towards the platform with heavy resistance.

Whitebeards slowly walked forwards and said "Clear a path for me, and be quickly."

Everybody did as Whitebeard started to focus more of his devil fruit powers into his blade.

"Look there! Aokiji is about to attack!"

Aokiji flew high above the battlefield and created some ice around him.

"ICE BALL!" he send a giant sphere of ice against Whitebeard.

Katara ran as hard as she could until she jumped as she started bending the boiled hot water from bay and started creating a shield of water in front of Whitebeard.

The Ice and water clashed and caused a reaction of heavy fog. When the fog started to clear out, Katara stood there with both of her arms surrounded with water and looking at Aokiji.

"You know girl I can handle myself." Whitebeard said to Katara.

"I wasn't trying to save you, he's mine…" Katara replied to the pirate before she shot her arm forwards, sending a huge stream of hot water towards Aokiji and the marines.

"ICE WALL!" Aokiji created a huge wall of ice in front of him and the marines, but the boiled water managed to melt its way through the wall and hit the marines

Aokiji turned around and saw that the marines got hit with a full load, with most of them getting first degree burns in a very painful way.

Aokiji turned back and disappeared towards the air in front of Katara.

"Sorry Katara, I don't want to hurt you."

Before she could react to his speed, Katara realized her legs were frozen solid by Aokiji.

"Damn it!" Katara cursed as she saw him trying to attack Whitebeard again.

Whitebeard stabbed him in the gut with Haki, but lucky for Kuzan he quickly turned to ice and wasn't badly injured. His ice started growing on Whitebeard's weapon as he prepared another attack.

"Ice Block Partisan." Aokiji crossed his arms as he creates several spears of ice by solidifying the cold air around him.

But before he could hurl those spears against Whitebeard he was knocked away by Jozu; who was now in half Diamond form.

Aokiji's 'parts' were now in ice before he reignited himself into his normal form.

"Get going pops, I'll hold him off." Jozu said.

"I'm counting on you son." Whitebeard walked past him. He stopped in front of Katara who he helped by crushing the ice with the bottom of his blade "Whatever beef you got with Aokiji, it's not the right time now."

Katara growled and wanted to say something.

"I know that your brother died in Elementia," her eyes widened "but I know Aokiji personally and I can tell you his death hit him way worse then you thought. So please after this war, promise me you try talk to him. It makes it easier for the both of you." Whitebeard gave Katara some advice.

Katara thought for a moment before she replied "…I will try."

Whitebeard smiled and then went serious "Let's move."

 **Meanwhile**

'URGH!' a marine fell down after receiving a buckshot to the chest. Some marines came charging at him.

The member of the Damned who holds a shotgun cocked it and yelled "Reiser get over here!"

Reiser came running with his flamethrower and started firing his flamethrower into the crowd of marines. They started yelling in agony and running in panic.

Reiser grabbed for his pistol and quickly shot them all dead, giving them a merciful death. He then took of his gas mask and stared at their bodies with disgust on what he had done. He barely could keep himself from throwing up.

Naruto ran past his men and noticed what Reiser was doing, then he saw the Infiltrator shooting two marines with his shotgun before gesturing a group of pirates to move forwards.

'Flame' managed to scare of a group of marines by burning some of them with his flamethrower while the Sentry was shooting them in the back with his machine gun.

"Hey Reiser." Naruto called the guy out. The young man turned around and saw it was his captain.

"Get a grip, we're almost there."

Reiser nodded "yes captain." he puts back the gas mask and got back to work.

"Straw Hat is down!" Naruto heard one of the pirates yell out. He then looked to where he saw Luffy for the last time running to and saw Luffy was indeed down and trying to get up but then got a lightning beam through his body.

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed as he tried to run towards his little brother and save him before it gets worse.

"CAPTAIN LOOK OUT!" a marine flew right at Naruto with two fingers pointed at his chest.

The marine was Vice Admiral Dalmatian and both him and Naruto got themselves in a one-o-one fight.

Dalmatian stood up and looked at the blond as showed of his sharp nails "I won't let you go further anymore."

Naruto growled as he started to summon some of his red powers until it was visible to see within his hands "I'm going to teach you some manners so you learn your place dog."

"Wait Dalmatian." Momonga started running towards his colleague.

Then Chouji came out of nowhere and tried to land a punch on Momonga from the air. Momonga jumped back before Chouji's fist hit the ground and crunched it with overwhelming strength.

Chouji went up and looked at the vice admiral "You're not interfering into this fight."

Momonga tried to reach for his sword, but when he touched the handle he suddenly became frozen "What the?" he looked down and saw his shadow was now connected to that of someone else, he looked forwards and saw that Shikamaru now had him in his shadow technique.

Shikamaru looked not happy "Haven't you heard my friend? Don't interfere."

 **With Whitebeard**

Several explosions occurred nearby, meaning a heavy fight was on going on between 2 powerful people, it went on and on until it finally stopped for some reason. But that was not what the old Yonko was focused on.

Luffy was kicked back by Kizaru and he landed into the hands of Whitebeard who catches him midair.

"Huh, looks like the Whitebeard brand is losing some of its punch."

"Hey! Kizaru!"

Kizaru and Whitebeard looked to who was yelling and it what they saw was a marine send flying towards the middle ground between Whitebeard and Kizaru.

It was a Dalmatian, unconscious as his face was battered and beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Vice Admiral Dalmatian is down!"

Naruto started to walk towards Dalmatian and took a look at Luffy before turning back to Kizaru "You start kicking my brother," Naruto kicks Dalmatian's body to Kizaru's feet "I start kicking your men around like dogs!" Naruto yelled in anger.

Momonga jumped back to stand next to Kizaru and saw the body of a beaten up Dalmatian.

He twitched and cursed himself "Damn it Dalmatian." He turned his sight in Naruto, who was now joined by Chouji and Shikamaru, while behind them Ivankov was causing a scene.

They looked how Whitebeard said that he had done his fair share and ordered his crew to treat his wounds while ignoring Luffy's pleas to let him continue on with the fight.

Naruto heard Luffy's cries and saw him try to stand on his own two feet but fell down duo exhaustion. He had no energy left anymore as he only could lie down while the ship doctor and Jinbe try to help him.

This determination to save his brother earned him some kind words from Whitebeard in his own way "He's nothing but a big mouth kid who's looking for trouble. Dumb, clumsy and careless too, but I got a soft spot for fools like him."

Whitebeard stepped forward as he now stood in front of another group of hundreds of marines and laughed "If you're ready to die step up and meet your maker!"

The marines stepped back "Not again!"

Whitebeard raised his blade and slashed again.

CRASH!

His blade was stopped by the feet off Akainu, causing an enormous amount of impact and explosion.

"You. You're always around creating havoc, but it ends right here!"

Whitebeard laughed "Hahaha! That's what you think!"

Shikamaru stood beside Naruto while the fierce wind did nothing to them "Looks like Luffy is on his limits, you sure he can continue?"

Naruto didn't answered because he didn't know what to say, on the other hand he wanted Luffy to rest but then he knew he would not rest until Ace was safe and with his condition now…

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he ran forwards with Shikamaru and Chouji following him.

"Stop them!" a group of marines were about to fire their bazooka's on them.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were about to prepare to attack them.

BOOM!

"ARGH!" the marines got caught in an explosion.

The three stopped "Who shot them?!"

"Look the allied pirates and our tanks have arrived!" someone yelled.

The tanks were firing their cannons up against the marines while being backed by the allied pirates, included Whitey Bay.

Naruto smiled " About damn time."

One of the Damned ordered his group "Use the tanks for cover if you have to!"

The Damned and pirates started encircling the tanks to try assemble a stronger force to get through the marines their lines with some success as they started go pass Whitebeard and Naruto.

Naruto saw that Whitey was approaching him and knew while it was not the right time, he needed to speak to her "Guys, lead the attack and cover our boys."

They both nodded "Got it." The departed as they ran into the battlefield.

Naruto turned around and stood now just meters away from him.

She slowly walked towards him, and when she stood there she raised her hand and touched Naruto's head wound.

Naruto touched her hand and brought it down to letting her touch his hand.

"Whitey now it's not the ti-"

Whitey kissed him on the lips, making him shut him up and they both got in a quick brief moment of a peaceful love.

Then they both departed their lips from each other and she said nervously "T-thank you."

Naruto puts his hand beneath her chin and kissed her forehead and said "No, thank you…for standing by me when I needed you."

"After this war, I want to talk with you."

She nodded with a faint blush "Okay."

An pirate pointed at the air "Marco is making his move!"

They both looked to where the pirate was pointing at and saw that Marco was in his phoenix mode and was flying straight for the execution platform.

Whitey smiled "I think he's going to make it." She saw how the marines could only try to fire their rifles at the phoenix as they went straight through the blue fire fur.

Naruto looked sceptic at the attempt and knew this wasn't going to end well.

Then when Marco came very close to Ace, Garp appeared in front of him and punched him right in the face and his body slammed into the ground.

"Marco is down!"

Garp then sat down on one of the Admiral's their chairs.

"No way! We've got to fight Vice Admiral Garp!" Ivankov yelled.

"He finally joined in!" a pirate said "The hero of the marines."

This gave confidence to the marines "Hell be the greatest keeper for us!"

The veteran Damned members who knew Garp personally started to sweat a little bit, knowing how strong he was they knew the marines had stepped up another level.

"Damn it! We're done for! There's no way we can beat him!" one nervous Damned member said.

"Hold it together men!"

They turned around to see it was Katara "Lieutenant Katara!"

"I say damn with him! We're going to save Ace no matter what, even with Garp standing in our way."

The men started getting their confidence back and started to focus on the enemy.

Katara then yelled "Let's go!"

The fighting continued on.

Some marines hopelessly tried to stall the commanders to no success. An tank just broke through a group of marines and got them on the run as they were being backed by a group of pirates.

Then a light beam hit the pirates next to the tank, evaporating them.

The beam came from a group of pacifistas.

Foster saw this and pulled out his grenades and yelled "Grenades!" as he threw them at the pacifistas to stall them.

The others started pulling out their grenades and threw them also at the giants, as one big explosion caused the leg of one Pacifistas to receive heavy damage and fall down to his face.

Before they could fire another beam, they received two shells to their chests as it penetrated through their armor and destroyed them.

That was the work of the tank as it's cannons was smoking, the sergeant yelled "Keep moving!"

Naruto ran past the commotion and arrived to see Luffy "Doc how's he doing?" he asked as he took a close look at Luffy.

The doctor shook his head "He's done for, first aid is useless so we need to bring him to safety."

Naruto and Ivankov frowned on what the doctor said, it was true that Luffy was in no condition to fight anymore and they don't doubt the doctor's diagnose for a second, but Luffy was so close to his goal as he literally has been fighting from the beginning to the end.

Then Luffy suddenly grabbed Ivankov's feet and began to ask "Iva…"

"Take it easy Luffy." Naruto said.

"…I need…a favor from you." Luffy was about to ask something.

"Captain!" a member of the Damned came running and said "We need you on the frontline quick!"

"Just a sec-"

"Sir, they froze Jozu and manage to get a hit on Whitebeard, the attack is about to turn into a hold. If we don't move now it will be too late!" the member said as the news caused some nervous looks.

Naruto gritted "Damn it, alright I'll join let me ju-"

"Another hormone shot?"

 _'What?'_ Naruto thought he heard Ivankov misspeak his words so he turned around and saw he was stone shocked on what Luffy asked.

"Do you want to die?! You're past your limit! I'm sorry kid but I can't do it." Ivankov declined to do such a thing "Have you forgot that poison you suffered through?-"

Naruto interrupted and said "Just do it Ivankov."

Ivankov turned to Naruto and protested "Are you mad? It could kill him."

"He won't quit until you give it to him, so don't bother to convince him otherwise."

"You dumbass! What should I tell to Dragon if I let you die duo to my deadly devil fruit powers?! The stubbornness of the both of you is not cute at all!" Ivankov yelled.

"He would never forgive himself if he doesn't save Ace, Dragon would understand. I promise you I will stick by him for now on!"

"Promise!"

Naruto nodded "Yes promise." Naruto the purple haired Okama.

Ivankov took a moment to think about what to do and decided "Oh fine." Her nails sharpened "He's your responsibility!"

"I will!" Naruto turned to the soldier "Inform everybody that me and Luffy will go straight for the platform! I will not stop for anything else, tell it to my CO's."

"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted as he went off to warn the others.

"It's your life!" Ivankov went for the boy "NOW GIVE US A GOOD SHOW!" he injected Luffy by the side.

Luffy started breathing in and out and got up slowly and started to yell bloody mary as he got his strength back and was back in full action.

Naruto got back up and readied himself to go straight for the prize; nothing else then saving Ace.

"Remember Straw boy, energy hormones get you pumped for now, but if you fall again that's it! You're a dead boy got it!" Ivankov warned "The hormones make you think you're okay, it won't heal your wounds at all."

Luffy stared at the platform "That's okay for me. That means I must not fall."

Naruto then stood next to him "And I will help you out, I got your back."

Luffy nodded "Good. Let's move!" Luffy started running with Naruto right behind him. Ivankov soon followed.

"Straw Hat and Uzumaki are advancing!"

"Not for long they won't!" 3 marines with swords started to block their way. But they then got kicked around by Luffy as he started going straight through the groups of marines.

A marine with an rope managed to catch Luffy by the neck and was forcing him backwards.

"Oh no you don't!"

The marine turned his head around and looked in fear as Naruto landed his sword on the marine's back and taking him out instantly, possibly killing him.

Then a marine with a knife took the chance to sprint up high and charge at Luffy "I'll finish him off!"

Naruto quickly pulled out his revolver and shot him straight in the chest, taking him out before he hit the ground.

Then the 2 brothers got themselves surrounded by a whole group of marines.

"Enough crap, you're not taking another step!"

"We got you surrounded now!"

"Yeah he's right there is no way they can defeat all of us!"

"The Navy always win, you might as well give up." The marines started to smirk and laugh slightly, thinking they had the upper hand.

"DEATH WINK!" Ivankov's attack blew all the marines away before they had the chance to do something.

"Thanks Iva! Let's move!" Naruto said as the 3 of them kept running forwards, running past the marines who were hit by the attack and were either wounded or too scared to act.

All except for one person who stood there in the middle of their way.

Luffy recognized the person "Coby!"

"Know the guy?" Naruto asked. But before Luffy could answer the boy said out loud.

"I'm sorry Luffy, this is war! So I'm going to have to kill you!" Coby was in the position to perform 'shave'

The two youngsters looked each other in the eye.

Luffy jumped high and stretched his arm "GUM GUM-"

"Shave!" Coby disappeared, going straight for the kill.

Before Naruto could do something about it, he saw that Luffy already hit him in the face.

Coby felt down with white pupils and non-responsive, the 3 ran past him like nothing.

"He is a friend of mine." Luffy answered his question. Naruto nodded as they kept running towards the platform.

Then two light beams impaled in the road in front of them. Nearly knocking them away.

It were two pacifistas, targeting them.

"Damn it! Not these guys again!"

"Impersonating my friend!" and pissed off Ivankov yelled.

Naruto was about to summon his powers again but then someone stepped forwards, blocking the Pacifistas their aim, the person was unrecognizable duo the fell light.

It was Hancock, of course the pacifistas would stop their attack; she was on 'their' side.

"They stopped, oh yeah you guys are on the same side," Luffy began running "Thanks a bunch Hancock."

"Yeah thanks Hancock I owe you." Naruto.

Ivankov was the only one who was confused and asked "That's Boa Hancock, one of the seven warlords, how do you two know her?"

Luffy explained on how he got transported by Kuma from Sabaody to Amazon lily and how he befriended her and she helped him get inside Impel Down.

"Let's just say I know Hancock from way back in our kids days, and we are in a way very close.." Naruto said with little detail, not needing to explain the full story.

 **With the others**

The situation got very bad, Jozu was entirely frozen by Aokiji and Marco was trapped by an Vice Admiral who putted prism stone cuffs on him, making him now useless into the battle and Whitebeard had received an full blow by Akainu's magma fist, craving a hole in his gut that was visible.

Now Jinbe was surrounded by dozens of marines and was trying to reach Whitebeard "He's in danger!" then he got chains around his neck.

"Hold still you monster!" In a matter of second Jinbe's arms, legs, neck and torso were in chains, infuriating Jinbe.

"You fools! I will not be chained!"

Sengoku saw the opportunity "Good now move in fast! Forget the others and go for Whitebeard!" this was the Marines their unique chance to defeat Whitebeard.

Four marines pierced their swords through Whitebeard's chest, hoping to make internal damage. Then every marine with a gun started firing for Whitebeard trying to do the same. Then for the final blow a marine with an bazooka fired a round against Whitebeard's head with his head covered in black smoke.

The pirates were horrified "POPS!"

Whitebeard looked like he was going to fall over, this made the pirates take action by trying to back him up fast.

But then instead of falling over on his back, he merely took a step backwards and yelled "No stay back!"

Whitebeard started to arise back forwards "You punks really think that's all it takes to defeat me! Just a few toy swords and guns? I can tear you all apart single handily," he arose back on his full feet while the black smoke disappeared, but the shock on the marine faces did not.

"but you know that don't you? Because you quack when you hear the name WHITEBEARD!" he raised his weapon and started tearing the ground apart along with the marines standing in his way.

He caused an extraordinary earthquake that sended marines flying so high that they didn't realise they were literally above the island as their screams filled the air when they fell down.

Shikamaru himself was in total shock on what he just witnessed.

"Shikamaru, I'm scared of him." His friend Chouji said in utter fear.

"You're not the only one Chouji." Shikamaru said in honesty. He noticed that the marines were about to regroup and try to flank Whitebeard and cut him of his crew.

"Let's go Chouji!" he said as he ran for the old man.

Chouji nodded as he and other Damned members started to run for Whitebeard.

"What did he say?" e few blood drops fell down as he grinned "That's a good one. I don't need to recover from a scratch like this. You think this will stop me, that I'll lie down and give up?"

He stepped his foot hard to the ground to keep his balance "I'm not such a fool, I know what will happen if I falter even for a moment. What will happen when I die, and knowing that cold truth, I can't allow myself to submit not until the bitter end."

He kept speaking while being cut off from his crew.

"So I'll wait until I've taken care of the future for my sons." He looked up to Ace "Got it, Ace?"

One of the marine officers scoffed "Old fool lost it."

Jinbe managed to break free and started spinning the marines around and throwing them away.

Then explosion started to occur among the marines, leaving confusion and opportunity.

The officer fell back on his butt and started cursing "Damn it, we were so close, those traitors have formed a barrier around Whitebeard's back with the pirates, you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

The Sentry known as 'victor' started yelling "For what! I am ashamed of serving for those snobs at Mariejois, I rather fight for Whitebeard then for those rich fucks!"

Jinbe pulled of the chains by breaking them in two and felt touched that these former marines would watch Whitebeard's back, also were the commanders.

"Captain says we need to help Whitebeard, so helping him by watching his back is good enough for me!" a unknown member yelled.

Then some of Whitebeard's sons also started to honor Whitebeard and speak up for him.

"You damn fools…" Whitebeard said.

Sengoku stood there and decided to say something back to Whitebeard "Concerned about the future? I'll be more than happy to show it you now. Let's end this" He turned to the executioners "Execution him!"

Naruto looked up and saw that they started raising their swords _'shit I need to hurry up!'_

"I need to hurry up!" Luffy started running into the crowd, leaving Naruto behind.

"Luffy wait!" Naruto tried to keep up with him by jumping to his position.

The executioners stood there for a moment. Ace's face looked empty like he accepted it as fate.

Naruto started to pull out his revolver and was going to try to shot every bullet he had to try to hit them.

But before he could pull the trigger…

"DON'T YOU DAAAAAAAARRRRREEEE!" Luffy yelled as sudden shockwave came from him, a shockwave of such power that went all over the area and started effecting everybody. The power of only one in several million people have this ability. This type of Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others…

And Luffy had summoned it.

Soon every weak minded men and women fell down unconscious including the executioners as the rest were left for shock.

Luffy kept running "It's not over yet!"

"Did you just do what I think you did?" asked a stunned Ivankov while running behind him.

"It's the conquerors…spirit." One of the Whitebeard commanders stood there while one of his men fell down unconscious.

Shikamaru stood there eyes widened "That felt like killer intent but so much bigger."

Luffy kept running.

Aokiji dropped some sweat "Well damn, this is a mess."

Robert and Foster were shocked on the amount of men who have fell KO "What the hell was that!?"

He kept running.

Whitebeard said "Why that little brat.."

Naruto kept running while trying to figure out how "Luffy…" he looked around and saw the amount of how much people Luffy took out.

"Well I'll be damned…Luffy after this we're going to need a talk." Naruto spoke to himself as they started nearing the plaza more and more without much resistance.

"How did you do that Straw boy? My energy Hormones didn't gave you that." Ivankov asked.

"Power? What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

Naruto tapped Ivankov's shoulder and shook his head, he nodded and kept running.

In front of them was Doberman, preaching that absolute justice bullshit yet again "Here they come!" he mentioned as the marines started another attack on their group.

Luckily for them Whitebeard cleared them away when sending the marines away and gaining the full attention again from the marines.

Whitebeard grinned "Scared of a young boy then of me? Come on then! I'm standing here!" He attacked another group of marines.

One of the commanders yelled "Don't let a single marine lay a hand on him!"

The marines started to really focus more on the Whitebeard pirates and letting Naruto, Ivankov and Luffy go.

All except for Doberman who yelled "After Straw Hat!"

BOOM! Behind Doberman a bomb went off. An shadow came over his head and he saw it was one of the Damned planes.

"Sorry for the delay, I had to refuel and all." Blackburn waved as he released another bomb on a group of marines that belonged to Doberman.

Luffy was kicking his way through the marines as Naruto's forces who weren't defending Whitebeard like Foster, Robert, Katara, Reiser and the tanks were trying to keep up with them while trying not to get cut off.

Raider, the infiltrator known as 'Lee' and Hunter shot their way through the lines before joining up with Naruto.

"Hunter is here sir!" he fired his sawn off shotgun at a marine.

"Lee is here!" he was reloading his grenade launcher before firing at a group of incoming marines.

"Raider too!" he fired his last bullet in the chamber and started reloading it.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked as he cut another marine.

"Victor and Flame were seen covering Whitebeard with Shikamaru and Chouji sir! The others are right behind us!"

"Good! Any news!"

"Yeah! Whitebeard has issued a new order!" Naruto heard as he saw Momonga going again at Luffy, but before he could land a hit on him, one of the New World pirates; Doma the Bohemiam Knight intervened and stopped Momonga.

"Back up Straw Hat with everything you got!" Lee had said.

"So the old man has put his trust in him? That figures." He then saw McGuy taking on Doberman. Slowly the allied pirates started surrounding and backing up Naruto and Luffy.

"Hey Naruto! Straw Hat!" Naruto saw it was A.O "We've got your backs just keep going!"

"Yeah, all the marines are busy with pops so this is our only chance so get to it!" Ramba yelled.

Delacuaji turned around and said "We'll make an opening for you!"

Luffy was confused and asked Naruto "Who are these guys!"

"Whitebeard's allies, he trusts you now to save Ace! Just don't ask questions and keep going!"

Luffy nodded "Right!"

Then they came across Hawkeye again who fired another attack on Luffy, Naruto was about to do something but then Mr.1 went front with his arms in iron and stopped the attack.

"Wow thanks!"

"Get going Uzumaki! I'll hold him off."

Naruto and Luffy nodded and kept running. Naruto turned around and saw that Mihawk had already taken out Mr.1 and was going straight for them. Then came Crocodile and stopped Mihawk's sword with his hook.

"Now you owe me one Uzumaki!"

"Fine I will!" Naruto yelled as he and Luffy kept running.

"Keep moving! We're almost there!"

More bullets were fired as the Damned and pirates started clearing out a path for Naruto and Luffy.

"Get going captain! we hold them off!"

Ivankov then stopped running but yelled "Keep running boys!"

"Why do you think he stopped?"

Naruto shook his head "Doesn't matter! We need to find a way to get to the to-"

Then Inazuma appeared and started cutting the ground beneath him and directed it towards the platform and made a way towards it.

"Never mind."

A marine vice admiral yelled out "What are you doing? Straw Hat is going up! Stop him!"

"We can't sir! They're blocking us!" a marine yelled, trying to gain some ground on the pirates.

"Fools! Use your guns! Fire!"

The bazooka team fired at the two brothers their cannons.

SLASH! The cannon balls were cut in half by the Whitebeard commanders as they exploded in midair.

A group of marines managed to break through, but they then received a blade slash by Naruto and were tossed aside. Then they finally got to the bridge.

"Go up straight to the top!" Inazuma advised.

"Thanks Inazuma!" Naruto thanked the scissors man.

Both boys started running up, getting closer to Ace who was to stunned for words except "Luffy…Naruto…"

Luffy grinned and yelled "ACE I'M HERE!-"

Then the ground in front of them cracked and turned into dust, the bridge was now heavily damaged and it was on the brink of collapsing. The one that caused this was Garp who stood now in front of Luffy and Naruto.

Naruto cursed "Damn it Garp…not now."

"Grandpa!" Luffy shouted. Thinking this was some kind of joke "Get out of the way!"

Garp's face was full with anger as he began shouting "O'm not stepping aside! I'm a vice admiral of the Navy! I've been fighting pirates long before you were born, and I ain't stopping today."

Ace couldn't believe what he was witnessing, the man they grew up with was choosing his career above his own blood "Old man."

"You're not my grandson here! You're the famous pirate Straw Hat Luffy, and I'll fight you to the death. This is the path you choose to take, you and your brother alike."

Luffy looked horrified now that he had to go through his own grandfather while Naruto only mentally noted.

 _'Garp whatever you are thinking, you're about to split up the family.'_

"I'M NOT HURTING YOU MOOVE!" Luffy plead as he really didn't want to fight his own grandfather.

"If you don't strike me dead, you'll lose Ace!" Garp raised his voice.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy didn't want to hear it as came a step closer and closer and had to take a decision.

"You can't just cry until you get your way, I won't show you mercy. You're a pirate Luffy, that makes you my enemy!" Garp exclaimed.

"Garp…"

Luffy knew he had no choice, so he went to second gear and in response Garp builded up his strength into his arm and they were about to hit each other.

Garp was almost faltering, not able to hurt his own grandchild as memories of happy times were flashing through his head. He wished there was another way.

"Substitution!"

Naruto now stood in Luffy's spot and Luffy was right above Garp. Naruto had his punching arm surrounded by red energy

"N-naruto!" Luffy yelled.

"Get Ace!" Naruto yelled as he and Garp were about to punch each other, before that happened, Naruto could hear Garp say.

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto smiled "You're welcome."

PUCNH!

Both punched each other in the jaws, they were forced of the bridge and crashed to the ground. Garp was in his head stuck into the ground while Naruto was on his back and wasn't moving. Before they landed on the ground, both took a glimpse to Luffy running the final steps up to the platform.

Both the marines and others were shocked what happened.

"He took down Garp?!" a vice admiral asked.

Shikamaru turned to Katara "Katara! Get to Naruto before the marines do!"

Katara was already gone 'I'm on it!"

Naruto laid there unconscious as he started to have a memory flash through his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto stood in formation as he was now waiting for the new captain of the 9th Damned, a division of throw always, failures and crooks who were forced into it. He first been assigned to the division duo his discredit with some of the Vice Admiral's their 'views' and also thanks to that he had been sleeping with a close relative of one of them._

 _He was currently an lieutenant and was waiting outside his mentor's office, Zephyr and Garp had been givin the job of finding a new captain of the Damned after the previous captain had resigned from his posts…making it the 4th in less than a year due to an better place to serve or an promotion._

 _Naruto had a good relation to most of the Damned as they all were seen as outlaws in the marines, it really was just a penal division and who would want to lead a group like them?_

 _Garp opened the door and Naruto saluted "Sir."_

 _Garp grinned "Ease down kid."_

 _Zephyr then came out and said "Naruto, I want you to introduce you to your new captain."_

 _"Sir all due respect, how can you make sure this officer won't have a judgment on us already? Go away like the others?" Naruto honestly believed that they 9th would never have a permanent captain0_

 _"Because kid I'm not like those career seeking wankers kid," Naruto heard and noticed a guy with an strange hat walked outside the room, he was an man in his 50's and was already showing signs of wrinkles._

 _Naruto saluted "Sir."_

 _"My name is Frederick Bishop, I'm you' new captain kid. and the 9th will change under me."_

Flashback end

"Naruto!" Naruto's eyes widened as he got back up and saw that he still was in Marineford and it was still war.

He looked to his left and saw Katara using her water to heal the bruises and cuts he received by Garp "What happened?"

"You and Garp punched each other and flew into the ground, Garp is unconscious but you went out for like a minute." She explained as she finished his wounds.

"What about Luffy and Ace?"

She pointed up and saw that Luffy was panicking and Ace was still cuffed and Mr.3 in a executioner uniform...and Sengoku in BUDHA MODE!

"I've got to go!"

Katara shook her head "You do what you got to do…"

On the platform.

Sengoku was standing there on the platform, ready to crush Luffy and Ace as guns beneath them were aiming for them and the key Luffy had was broken in two by Kizaru.

"I'll execute the both of you!" Sengoku yelled as he was about to slam his fist and end the three of them in one strike.

Luffy was biting his thumb and yelled "GUM GUM-" then a yellow flash appeared out of nowhere and stopped the incoming fist of Sengoku.

"Hey something stopped Sengoku from killing them!" A pirate yelled "What was that?"

"It's…Uzumaki! It's Uzumaki!" one of the Damned recognized Naruto in his Bijuu form as he just saved the two brothers from death.

Kizaru gave a goofy remark "Well he's still up and fighting, not surprising on how many punches he had from Garp in training back in the day."

Whitebeard smiled "Good you're still alive brat."

Jinbe sighed in relief.

Naruto was holding his strength against Sengoku's fist until the platform started to crack duo the amount of power Sengoku had put in his arms and it could not handle it.

It brook and they all started to fall to the ground.

"Whatever you planned Luffy! Do it fast I'm out of energy for a while!" Naruto says as he went back to his human form. That punch of Garp he had still to recover from0

Mr.3 yelled to Luffy "Franky I could less care about your brother! I'm here out of respect for my late comrade, laugh at me if you like but here!"

"Why would I laugh at that?"

"Less talking more doing!" Naruto yells as he saw the cannons were about to fire at them.

"FIRE!" the marines fired their cannons.

"Here, good luck!" Three threw the keys to Luffy.

"Thanks three!" Luffy catches the keys.

Sengoku sees this and yells "Damnit!" he jumped out of the way.

A click sound could be heard before the cannonballs erupted into a huge fireball on the platform.

"LUFY! ACE! NARUTO!" Jinbe yelled in fear.

"CAPTAIN!" The Damned cried out!.

"NARUTO!" some of the girls like Whitey and Hancock could be heard yelling.

"That's an ugly way to go." Buggy shrieked.

The marines had satisfied grins on their faces "Those pirates and that Traitor couldn't survive that."

"I wonder who got the kill of Uzumaki."

Then sea prism cuffs landed on the ground. The marines stopped their talk and looked up and saw something happening.

4 fire balls in the shape of a cross appeared and then came out of it th emblem of the Whitebeard Pirates before it turned into a tunnel.

"Why is there a tunnel of flames?! I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Ever since you were little you never listened to a damn word I said. Have you?" Ace turned to his brother Luffy who started to smile like never before.

"And what you starting the fights Ace? Like when we stole that sake from that restaurant." Naruto joked on that memory.

Ace smirked "That was some good Sake." He then drag dragged his brother Luffy out while Naruto dragged three a with him through the fire.

"Like old times, huh boys?" Ace asked as they all exited the fire tunnel and started to receive cheering from their allies.

"They're alive!" Jinbe smiled.

Hancock grabbed her cheeks and yelled with joy "Well of course!"

"ACE!"

The Damned raised their weapons for their captain and cheered "CAPTAIN!"

Whitebeard looked with amazement how they freed Ace and finally got him out.

Luffy couldn't hold back the tears of joy anymore and yelled "LET'S GOOOO!"


	20. Chapter 20 (real version)

**Hello my readers! Quick announcement. I'm going to try finish this arc first then I will go to my other stories, reason why? Because it will be too big of a pain for me (and my fingers) to get on with this.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter**

"ACE IS FREE!" the pirates began celebrating as Ace was seen with Luffy, Naruto and mr.3 flying out if the black tar smoke without any injuries.

"YEEHA! You did it Straw Hat! You too Uzumaki!"

"You can suck it Navy!" the pirates celebrated.

The Impel Down prisoners were gawking out in disbelief of what Luffy had accomplished.

"He hasn't slowed down once after all he's been through. You can't…stop this guy!"

The Damned cheered on for their captain "Hot Damn, we got them marines pissed off now!"

Naruto saw the reactions of his crew and of the others and then saw beneath him the Marines who were now very angry by the humiliation they just experienced. They started to aim their guns at the 3 brothers.

"Guys! looks like the Navy is pissed!"

Ace nodded and prepared himself "Let's split up for now, don't let your guard down yet."

"Okay!" Luffy agreed as he threw Three's body in front of him.

Naruto smirked "Let's cause some havoc!"

"FLAME COMMANDMENT!" large amounts of flames started to amass around his body.

The marines with the cannons beneath him shrieked in fear.

"FIRE PILLAR!" Ace shot the fire against the ground as it engulfed everything in its path, knocking the marines away and defeating them.

the flames surrounded the area, except for where Ace landed.

Then Naruto Luffy landed with Three face planting.

The marines got back up and one yelled "They're strong! Be careful men."

The encircling flames bursted away with standing there in the middle; Naruto, Ace and Luffy standing in their fighting positions while Three still lying there.

Ace's body still was covered in a few flames and looked over to his little brother "Can you still fight Luffy?"

"Of course I can!" Luffy said but couldn't deny that he was very tired and could fall down any moment now.

Ace turned towards Naruto and saw that he was bleeding from the head and slightly from the mouth "Naruto are you alright? Look I can cover for you-"

"I'm alright, a punch from Garp is what I'm used to." Naruto said as he gave a smirk.

"Luffy! Ace! Naruto!" an ecstatic Jinbe yelled at them.

Whitebeard grinned at the sight of the troublemakers.

"Remember Ace is a logia type, so it's really going to be tough to hit him. And be extra careful of Uzumaki he was an Rear Admiral." A marine said to his men

"I owe you one guys, especially you Luffy. But Naruto where were you all the time?" Ace asked.

"You know the cell next to Jinbe that was always quite?" Naruto said.

Ace blinked before yelling "DID YOU MEAN YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME! WHY DIDN'T YOU SPEAK TO ME THEN?!"

"I was about to escape myself!" the both brothers glared at each other.

Luffy laughed "You two always kept making arguments like that."

Gun clicks were heard.

"You think we'll let you get away?" a marine shouted as all three brothers their eyes shadowed when their reunion was ruined "Consider this your execution ground pirates!"

They opened fire at the three brothers with the bullets having no effect on them at all. The bullets wet right through Ace as Luffy caught the bullets that went for him while Naruto disappeared in thin air before he could get hit.

The marines started looking around "Where is he?"

"I'm up here." They looked up to see it was Naruto up high before he goes right for them with an hand where a blue ball was in it "RASENGAN!

The marines shrieked and began yelling in fear before they were beaten into the ground by Naruto's attack that destroyed the ground.

"Don't forget about me!" Luffy yelled as the bullets bounced back towards the marines and hitting them. Two marines with swords started going for a straight attack for Luffy.

"Now charge!"

"I'll cut him to pieces!"

Luffy saw them coming and before he could dodge their attack his head was shoved to the ground by Ace who caught the blade attacks, not that it worked as it goes straight through him because of his flame powers.

The marines looked nervous.

"That's my little brother you tried to murder." Ace looked up to them with a smile "I'll have to ask you to stop." He used Luffy's head to jump high above the air and faced them all.

"FIRE FIST!" yelled out his signature attack as he send out a large amount of fire against a big group of marines who were either hit or forced to run away to try not getting burned.

Luffy pumped the blood with his legs once more as his skin turned pinkish and hot of steam "Now second gear!"

"Shave!" three marines yelled before disappearing.

Luffy stayed there for a moment until he disappeared into the last second as the three marines tried to corner him with their swords with their swords to the place he earlier was, they stood there stunned and wondered where he went.

"GUM GUM.."

They looked up with fear in their eyes.

"JET STAMP! Luffy yelled as slammed them down.

Ace then stepped in front of a group marines and pointed hands at them like he had pistols and started firing fire at them like bullets "FIRE GUN!"

He hit every one of the marines as they fell down to the ground. Ace was so focused on 'shooting' the marines that were on his sights, that a marine behind him with a club was about to hit him.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he tried to slam his club against Ace's head but then Naruto appeared in front of him and used his sword to cut the club in half before Luffy kicked him in the head.

The two brothers landed on the ground besides Ace, showing how they beat their comrades with ease, the rest of the low ranking marines started to back down rather than attacking them.

Ace smiled "This is fun and all, but the sooner we leave this dumb the better."

"Uh hu!" Luffy smirked.

Naruto nodded "Right."

Vista laughed "They're a fine team."

Another pirate yelled "We're pulling out clear a path!"

"You're not getting away!" a group of marines yelled as they were determent to kill the three. They simply jumped over them.

"Firely Light!" Ace creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that started floating around the confused marines.

Ace's green hands turned into orange and yells "Firely Doll!"

The fireballs exploded in the eyes of the scared marines as they got caught in the blast and they started burning.

Another group of marines had the courage back and tried to attack them head on "This isn't over yet! Execute them both!"

Luffy appeared in front in second gear and punched them all with Gatlin Gun.

Naruto looked from the sidelines how both Ace and Luffy were working together and beating up every marine who stood in their way.

He was about to join them when suddenly he felt extremely dizzy and sinks to one of his knees. He used his sword to keep himself steady while attracting a lot of attention.

Ace and Luffy turned around and to see what their older brother was doing and see him there "NARUTO!"

He grabbed slightly for his head wound and some of the blood flew in his hands. His head wound got worse, not to mention that he wasn't in good condition with him living in Impel Down for a long time. Plus the sword cut from Mihawk and punch from Garp didn't help much for his health either.

"Now is our chance! Kill that traitor!" A group of marines took this as a chance and were about to attack him on his exposed back.

A marine was about to stab him with an dagger "You're mine!"

"Stop them!" Whitebeard yelled out as 3 of his commanders ran straight for Naruto to help him.

Jinbe yelled "How dare you!?"

"Coward…"

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

The marines were sent flying with deep cuts in their bodies and clothing.

One marine stood there in anger at what he just witnessed "What the hell are you doing!"

A man in a marine outfit stood there with two swords in his hands as he covered Naruto's back "You attack a man in the back? that's a swordsman greatest shame."

The marine shrieked at that answer and then demanded "Who are you?!"

Instead of an answer, the man threw his uniform in the air to show it was an disguise.

The marines who recognized him stood gawked shocked on what they saw.

Sengoku was the first to react, and he was not happy "Damn it! I should've known it was you..."

"KAKU! FORMER AGENT OF CP9!" Yes that's right, Kaku a former member of CP9 just saved Naruto.

The marines were stunned on what they just heard, a former government agent just saved a traitor.

"What the?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Smoker took a moment to think and now got the facts straight "I see now, well that makes sense."

Tashigi turned to her mentor "Huh? What do you mean Smoker? I'm not following."

Smoker began explaining "In the beginning of the Elemental War, a rumor was going around that a Cipher Pol agent had infiltrated in the 9th Damned division to see what was happening on the front from up close. It was said that agent was wounded in the battle of Konoha and was brought back to HQ."

"And?"

Smoker released a huge amount of smoke "In that coup attempt, secret documents and film of the World Nobles their activities were stolen by an man in black, possibly a CP9 agent and had helped the Damned with plotting it."

"So you're saying that." Tashigi looked at Kaku "That guy was that agent?"

"I bet my cigars on it."

Aokiji saw it all unfold and now knew the answers "So he was the guy they were looking for, that Lucci guy won't be happy." He was about to approach the scene until a huge wave of water streamed in front of him and it started to freeze up, blocking his way.

Aokiji looked to his right and saw that Katara was there, sitting above a group of frozen up marines looking at him "We need to talk."

Whitebeard gave his own thoughts "So the defiance of even reached to those ranks…Jiraya was right about you, you do chance people's mind."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth before looking back and ordered "Chouji! Find Katara ! We need to help Naruto!"

"She's busy with Aokiji!"

"Then get a medic and go over there!" Shikamaru yelled.

Luffy was shocked "Kaku…" he was one of the guys that tried to take Robin away from them.

Ace saw that Luffy was stunned "Luffy, you know him?"

"Yeah, he and these guys from CP9 tried to take away a crewmate of mine in Water 7, we kicked their asses in Ennies Lobby but why is he here?"

"Out of my way!" a medic of the Damned ran past them and went for Naruto's side, he grabbed for his head and started checking his wounds.

Shikamaru, Foster and an few other of Naruto's crew also went for him.

Reiser stopped by them and said "Go already we got his back."

"Bu-"

"Go kid, don't worry we'll be right behind you." Luffy and Ace wanted to say no but knew they had no choice but to move on.

Haruta jumped over them and said to them "We'll cover him, just go already!"

Both brothers started running as Naruto now slowly was surrounded by his crew and allies.

Naruto saw that the medic started changing his bandages and there was a lot of blood on it. He then turned to Kaku "Thanks man."

"No problem." Kaku said as he kept his sights on the marines.

"How is it doc?" Naruto asked slightly.

The doctor shook his head "That punched you received from Garp, it caused a bad concussion. Nothing more but be careful for now okay? He finished the new bandages and pulled out a bottle of water and gave it to Naruto.

He downed the bottle until it was empty and threw it away "That was refreshing."

Jinbe came running "Naruto! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright." Naruto began slowly standing up "My body just isn't ready for now after all those years in prison."

"I should've seen it, your body has not been in good condition after all these years in Impel Down. I suggest you take it easy for now on, We got Ace out."

"Yeah but we're still not save, we need to get off Marineford as fast as we can." He turns to his crew "Order the men to set up traps and retreat towards the bay."

Reiser and Foster nodded as they went on and spread the word with the others.

"Shikamaru-" then the ground began to tremble "what's that?"

Jinbe looked around and then saw the ship of the Whitebeard pirates going straight in "It's Squard and his crew!"

Haruta cursed "What the hell is he doing? He's gonna get himself killed!"

Naruto stood up and walked towards the others "Let's go."

"But what about Squard?" then the ship suddenly stopped

Naruto kept walking "You'll get your answer."

 **With Whitebeard**

The ship was stopped by Whitebeard before they could attack. this shocked everybody who thought Whitebeard was almost finished but that he still could stop a ship this big corrected them all.

"But why pops!?" Squard demanded, not being able to repay him.

"He stopped it with one hand, I thought he's supposed to be dying!" a marine yelled at the sight.

Whitebeard kept the ship from moving until it finally stopped. His health was deteriorating and it was not good.

He looked up to the Squard "You believe you've done me a favor? You poor selfish child. Don't yu know how cruel it is to force a father to bury his own sons!"

Squard was stunned. The ship fully stopped and Whitebeard stomped his weapon to the ground.

"And show some humility! You think I'm on my last legs because of one misally poke. It was settled long before I came here. Everyone has to grow old and die someday." Whitebeard said as groaned in pain and walked to the front.

The pirates couldn't believe what he just said. Was he indicating that he…

"Our business is down, pull out now and I stay here to make sure I don't lose more of my boys to these bastards." Whitebeard said as he stood tall and began giving those words "Listen up Whitebeard Pirates! These are my _final_ orders as captain!"

"Y-Your kidding right?" one pirate yelled "That's the last thing we want to hear, we're going back together!"

"Yeah! We can't go on without you!"

"We didn't save Ace to let our captain die!" the pirates started to tear up slightly as their captain was saying these words.

"Old man!" Ace yelled, knowing full what he meant by those words.

Naruto and the Damned stood there at Whitebeard's words as they were fascinated b

"Even family must part ways now and then. You must survive, return to the New World. Continue your legacy without me!" Whitebeard commanded.

Not one single pirate wanted to hear that order. They started yelling, pleading and begging for him to come back with them. They refused to let him here to die.

"No you can't die! We can find another way!"

Whitebeard slammed his foot into the ground "Make no mistake! I'm a relic of a bygone era!" he shouted as he holds up his massive fist "Long have I sailed, but no ship can carry me into the new Age!"

The next moment, he slammed his fist into the air and caused a another earthquake, creating more chaos and destruction on the island "NOW GO AND FORGE YOUR OWN PATH!"

The earthquake caused the earth to split around him, the few standing marines that were left were knocked away by the devastating power of Whitebeard and caused a massive drift between Whitebeard and his screw, forcing them to go and leave him.

One commander went to his knees and cried out "There is no way can leave you here!"

A fellow commander said to him "Look I know how you feel but it's an order!"

"Old guy no!"

"What are you!"

The Damned had their own reaction. Most of the crew started to give him his respect

Kaku stood there watching "I never saw him like this…"

Katara gripped her hands and said silently "Whitebeard…thank you."

Shikamaru, Chouji, Foster and the others silently paid respect to the legendary pirate.

Whitebeard slightly turned his head around to see that he smiled to Naruto who was the closest standing to him. He understood why Whitebeard did this.

Whitebeard smiled _"Don't look back boys. A new age is coming…"_ the flag of the Whitebeard Pirates flew in the strong wind as an last salute to the world.

He started to remember his journeys, his adventures with the crew and all of the people he met.

Roger, Rayleigh, Shiki, Sengoku, Garp, Bishop, Jiraya…old times.

He turned his attention back to the marines "It's been one hell of a journey, but a good one." He smiles "Let's finally put an end to this YOU NAVY BASTARDS!"

 **With the pirates**

"I WON'T DO IT!" a pirate was being hold back by his comrades but managed to get them, he and a couple of other pirates were about to join him but then out of the cracks water appeared and it froze up, creating a wall of ice that blocked the pirates of from Whitebeard.

The pirates turned to Katara who did this and she yelled "Are you deaf?! Follow your captains orders! Do you think it's easy for him to say farewell to his family? Let stand see his sons die in front of him! Get out of here! We'll cover your backs!"

The pirates started to back down and run the other side while tears streamed out of their faces, knowing what she said was true.

They all started going back towards the ships, while the Damned started to cover them and put up some traps for their retreat.

Naruto saw that Ace used his signature attack to cover Whitebeard's back and that they were having a small moment of themselves, how Whitebeard asked if Ace was happy to have him as his father and Ace said yes to him while kneeling to him.

Whitebeard laughed as he was happy to what he had done for Ace.

Naruto walked up to Ace, seeing he was not moving and puts his hand on his shoulder "You know deep down he's dying Ace, this is not your fault. Let's go."

Ace grunted in anger but then started running with Luffy and the others.

 **Few minutes later**

Three members of the Damned were giving covering fire to the retreating pirates. Two of them were handling the Maxim MG. They started running out of ammo and the marines were getting closer.

Robert got to them and yelled "We're retreating, get away from here!"

"Sir the MG will slow us down. We'll never make it to the ship."

Robert pulled out some wire and an ordnance shell. He created a small trap for incase the marines wanted to use the MG "Let's go!" the group started their retreat.

One of the tanks were trying to go backwards but a bazooka shell hit the tracks and it stopped "Forget it, abandon the tank. We're going on foot." The crew got out of the tank and made a run for it.

"Get inside the tank! We're going to use it." A group of marines started to enter the tank.

Smoker saw what they were doing and yelled "Stop! It's a-"

BOOM! Flames started flowing out of the exits and screaming marines started exiting out of it while they were covered in flames.

"They trapped all the equipment they abandoned. Don't touch or go anywhere near it!" Tashigi yelled as she knew the tactics of the Damned when they retreat. But still few explosion occurred with heavily wounded marines as the results.

Naruto ran while covering Ace and Luffy. He saw pirates carrying their wounded comrades to safety while the others were keep running.

"Flame is down!"

Naruto heard the name and saw where it came from and ran for it. He arrived to see it was Hunter, Lee and Raider with a wounded Flame who's armor were covered in bullets.

They felt his pulse but he was not responding. They just then found out he was hit in the stomach twice by a bullet.

Foster Kaku and Reiser soon joined in and started cover them "What's the situation?"

"Flame is wounded, we cannot move him, we need to get him out of here." Hunter explained.

"We need a stretcher! NOW!" Naruto yelled, in a matter of seconds two medics with an stretcher came and they started lifting up the wounded and bring them to safety.

Naruto grabbed Kaku by the shoulder "Protect these guys, Foster and Reiser will assist you."

It looked like they were going to make it. Naruto, his crew, Jinbe, Luffy and-"

"ACE AND AKAINU ARE FIGHTING!"

Naruto turned his head around to see Ace got burned, Ace burned and fall to the ground. After Akainu said something he went straight for Luffy with a fist covered in Magma.

And Ace was going to shield him.

WOOOSH! Something fast went by Kaku and and Foster.

"Luffy!" Ace cover Luffy as he was about to be hit by Akainu's full hit.

SQUASH!

SLASH!

Akainu was thrown back when he received an hit in the chest by Naruto's sword that was covered in haki.

Ace and Luffy looked around and saw that Naruto stood in front of them and that he pushed Akainu back.

Naruto was breathing hard and says "Ace…You and your…Temper."

Luffy looked closer and saw something that horrified him "Naruto! YOUR ARM! IT'S GONE!"

Naruto's right arm was indeed evaporated by the magma Akainu had used to try hit Luffy.

Ace looked dumbstruck, his brother had literally sacrificed his arm for his stupidity. He just realized he had sunk to his knees if it wasn't for Naruto he would be…dead.

This realization soon hit the Whitebeard and allied pirates who also saw what Naruto just had done.

Jinbe was awestruck "Naruto no…"

Foster' eyes were widened up and then yelled "NARUTO NOOOO!" with the whole Damned yelling something similar.

"CAPTAIN!"

"HE LOST HIS ARM!"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"PLEASE ANSWER US!"

Kizaru saw this and said "Weeell, that's a waste of a good armmmm."

Aokiji was shocked how this happened and couldn't believe it.

Tashigi kept her hands in front of her mouth out of horror "Oh My God…"

Smoker sweated a little bit.

Garp's mouth was left hanging open while Sengoku stood there silent.

Hancock shrieked at the sight and was nearly at the verge of screaming.

Whitebeard turned around and saw what the commotion was about and saw an wounded Naruto who's arm was cut off and started to growl in anger "Naruto…"

Katara was frozen for a moment before she started running for her captain "Hold on Naruto!"

Naruto collapsed to his knees as he started to cough up some blood.

Ace and Luffy went by his side "NARUTO!" they catch him and set him on his knees "Hold on okay? We're going to get you help."

Naruto started trembling "I just need some rest…"

"He saved Ace…" One of the commanders Fossa said, he then heard behind him a group of Naruto's crew going for an all-out assault for Akainu.

One of them was the Sentry Victor "THIS IS FOR OUR CAPTAIN! OPEN FIRE!" he yelled as he opened fire on the Admiral.

Soon every gun was aiming for Akainu and explosion after explosion occurred. A sea of fire became the result of the massive bombardment, together with the help of the Whitebeard pirates they fought of Akainu for now.

A member of the Damned turned to a pirate and said "Thanks for the help."

The pirate nodded "Your captain saved Ace," he then turned to where Akainu stood "Naruto is a friend of ours, so we consider him a brother, meaning that you fight our brother you fight us. Let that be your lesson, Akainu!"

Akainu appeared from the flames. However, Akainu recovers walking through the fire with only one arm.

The Damned member stood stunned at what he saw "You can't stop him!"

The admiral restores his arm and focused right now not on Ace or Luffy, but on Naruto. He pulled out Naruto's sword and tossed it away.

Ace and Luffy looked up to see Akainu while Naruto was looking down and was breathing hard.

"Looks like I took your arm," Akainu smirked "Are you prepared to lose your life?" Akainu was preparing his arm to end him.

"Stop it…STOP IT!" Luffy screamed.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" Ace protested.

"NARUTO!" Whitebeard tries to save Naruto , but Kizaru fires a light blast at the large white-bearded pirate's arm.

"You're forgetting who you're fighting old man."

"Damn it all!" Whitebeard was pissed off and focused on the yellow suited admiral.

Akainu moved in for the kill and was going to plunge the magma into his head. But then Jinbe stepped in and stopped the Magma user from killing him. By stopping it with his bare hands.

"JINBE!"

Jinbe kept him back "I won't let you lay a finger on him!" he was determent to keep his long time crew mate alive _'I promised Fisher Tiger I will protect him.'_

Akainu struggled to get through Jinbe's defense "Quite the pointless stalling, Jinbe! You were a warlord, you know how powerful I am!"

"I won't let you destroy the legacy Fisher Tiger has left behind! I will rather burn alive then step aside!" Jinbe yelled as an explosion of power occurred between the two.

"JINBE! Get down!" Jinbe heard someone command him and so he did. Shikamaru, Vista, Marco and Kaku them either using chakra or Haki to try hit him.

They landed behind him with only giving him a slight scratch on him as the admiral began to reform himself "How irritating, you haki and chakra users are annoying."

"Soo close." Marco cursed "We let our guard down and now Naruto is wounded!"

Vista grunted "That's our fault, we should've seen this coming."

"Naruto's condition is looking bad. Damn it." Shikamaru cursed himself in a repulsive way, he blamed himself now that his captain was missing an arm.

"Don't forget something, if Naruto didn't stepped in, Ace would be dead!" Kaku cleared the obvious "So try to help him for now."

Both Whitebeard pirates nodded "Right."

Luffy was about to say something until he felt a bang to inside his chest and he fell unconscious.

Ace saw Luffy pass out "LUFFY!"

"SHIT! Ivankov!" Naruto yelled at the Okama "Come quickly!"

"I knew it! The energy hormones Naruto, he can't take it anymore, he needs to get out of here!" Ivankov said, checking on the exhausted boy.

"LOOK OUT! AKAINU IS TRYING TO ATTACK!"

Naruto turned around and saw that he was angry "YOU'RE MINE! FIRST I'LL TAKE YOU! STRAW HAT!"

"I no you don't!" Naruto jumped up high, hearing the protests of his crew and friends, his left arm was overflown with flaming looking chakra and he punched the face of Akainu, throwing him back a few meters.

Ivankov saw that Luffy wasn't responding "He needs to leave quick!"

Naruto nodded and turns to his fishman friend "Jinbe, get Luffy to safety."

"But you-" Jinbe stopped saying anything when he saw that look in Naruto's eyes.

Jinbe sighed "Okay." He picked up Luffy and said on last thing "Just be careful."

Naruto turns to Ace "You too!"

"But-"

"No buts Ace, We almost lost you TWICE today alright! Besides you're wounded." Naruto stood his position against Akainu "I'll handle this."

Ace wanted to protest but gave in, he yelled "Let's go!"

The pirates started to continue their retreat for the ships.

Robert walked up to him and asked "What are your orders captain."

"Protect Luffy, he is in no condition to fight and the marines are trying to go after him, protect his retreat as long as you can."

"Yes sir." Robert ran past Katara who forced Naruto to the ground and started at least stop the bleeding right shoulder.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru jumped next to him "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just needed some time." He took deep breaths as he glared at Akainu "Leave him to me…"

"But…your arm."

Every question about his arm stopped when Naruto grabbed his sword and infused his red powers in it. He swung with it a couple of times until he smashed it into the ground, causing a small but powerful earthquake that drew their attention.

"The admiral took out one of his arms and he's still able to fight? What is this guy?!" one terrified marine asked.

Then the earth started to rumble again and again until it was seen that Naruto and Whitebeard were separated from the rest.

Naruto could hear the cries of his crew but instead answered "I'm not planning to die today! Get Luffy out NOW!"

Naruto had his sword covered in his Bijuu chakra started running for Akainu "We've got something to settle AKAINU!"

"DAI FUNKA!" Akainu threw his fist against Naruto's sword and when it collided, it burst into an explosion of powers that forced the two back away.

"If you're still angry at me for those deaths in in Elementia, it's your own fault!" Akainu yelled at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "You were in charge of the war! You and your bullcrap planning got my men killed!" Naruto yells as started running for Akainu. He disappeared.

"Naïve brat, you don't understand what it takes to be the victor on the battlefield." Naruto appeared above him and tries to kick his head in, Akainu blocked it but then he turned into dust.

Akainu eyes widened.

"Beneath you." Akainu looked down to see Naruto with his sword.

SWISH! Naruto now stood behind Akainu as for a moment it looked like Akainu had no injure until he screamed in pain as a large scare across his chest with blood spraying out of it.

"HE HIT ADMIRAL SAKAZUKI, BUT HOW?" an marine was shocked on what he just witnessed.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes "So that's the power of one of the 9 tailed beasts: Kurama…" he then turned back and took out another dozens of marine fools.

Akainu fired a massive stream of lava against Naruto, who just escaped it but his upper clothes were burned away, leaving him topless.

A bleeding Akainu saw Naruto's back "That mark of yours, The Fishmen Pirates. It stands for chaos, anarchy and defiance. You should be ashamed to have it on your back." he mocked.

Naruto smirked "You're wrong on that hothead. That mark for me means for me a lot more then you can ever understand!"

Naruto and Akainu started going at each other with multiple attacks, causing such great havoc that people at the bay couldn't ignore it.

Naruto and Akainu jumped towards each other and another explosion occurred when they collided.

Akainu stepped back as he felt an enormous pain in his shoulder.

Naruto walked out of the smoke "For me it stands for Freedom, equality and last one defiance…" Naruto stabbed his sword to the ground and started to gather negative and positive chakra that it turns into a purple ball.

"That's the Tailed Beast Rasengan!"

Naruto jumped up high before crash landing for Akainu at a high speed.

"INUGAMI GUREN!" a lava dog head shaped and it headed straight for Naruto.

"YOU STUPID PUNK!" Akainu could be hear yelling before a massive explosion, bigger than any other previous on, blasted some of the marines away and caused a windstorm.

"So much power…" Sengoku gritted to himself, at this rate nothing will be left of Marineford.

Aokiji was sweating "Well damn…"

Kizaru had his goofy expression "Naruto and Akainu, always causing a sceeeene."

Whitebeard just narrowed his eyes and stared at the scene "That brat…"

The smoke was too thick to see anything through it.

"Who won?" was the question.

Then out of the smoke came Akainu walking out. The marines started cheering for their admiral.

"Looks like I'm at my end…" Akainu fell down to the ground with Naruto's sword sticking in his back.

"ADMIRAL SAKAZUKI IS DOWN!"

 **I know, Naruto vs Akainu is short, but I need a break for this to continue my LAST chapter of this arc. Next chapter will be the last chapter okay? for Akainu? I have plans for a new antagonist for the show...**

 **Please leave a comment down below and peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, before we begin this chapter let me explain what just happened last chapter.**

 **First of all, many of you may have seen the 1st version of the latest chapter and I got a lot of shit for that by messengers and even some guy that threatened to troll me all the way on every chapter I release, the reason for that 1st version was to test to see what kind of reactions I would receive and by the looks of it, it works XD.**

 **Also this is a weird thing to ask but can you guys re-read chapter 20? The reason why is because it's barely has over 500 views. Why? Because of the fuckup on my last update and because of that most of my readers probably haven't checked that out.**

 **Now: the harem list of girls who already are in some kind of relation with Naruto:**

 **Main love; Koala (don't hate me KoalaXSabo fans)**

 **Domino**

 **Ain**

 **Hina**

 **Tashigi**

 **Hancock**

 **Marguerite**

 **Whitey Bay**

 **Katara won't be in the harem for a good reason, and for a good note, these relations are like friends with benefit relations and lovers, not like CRA, that is for another story.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

The body of Akainu was left lying on the ground. Nobody expected it to end like this, that Naruto had taken out the strongest of the three admirals.

Aokiji sweated "This is troubling."

"Tooo bad, now there are only twoooo." Kizaru added.

Garp was standing there with his eyes widened.

Sengoku gritted his teeth "Damn it…"

Whitebeard grinned "Good w ork brat…"

The sound of clicking was of Naruto walking out of the dark black smoke. Looks like Akainu had given him something to remember; he had a scare right through his chest and another head wound where the other temple was hit and a big red scare burned his hair like a line.

A scared marine stood there watching Naruto approach the body "How is…he still alive?"

"He…He's a demon!" the marines started to replace the image of Naruto that of an demon.

Naruto stopped over Akainu's body and grabbed the handle of his sword.

He started breathing very hard "*breath* I'll take that back *breath*" he pulled out his sword from Akainu's back as his blood was the only thing that came with it.

Naruto checked the body and kicked it once, his body didn't respond.

"He's dead…"

"I hope you love the reminders I beaten in to you hothead. Hopefully you live to remember those." Naruto walked away from him until he stopped next to Whitebeard

Whitebeard eyes focused on Naruto for a moment "I told you brat to go away."

"Sorry old man, I'm not a member of your crew and I won't leave until Ace and Luffy get out of this island." Naruto stated.

"Well I still feel like I owe you a debt for helping us…" Whitebeard said.

Then a marine looked up after he heard something strange, and what he saw was not good. "Hey look! What the hell is that?"

A giant figure stood behind Marineford and knowing he was discovered he simply said "Oops, they found me."

Then a marine pointed out "Look, over there! a whole group is standing there."

The leading man of the group smiled "You guys aren't very observant…are you?"

Up on recognizing this voice, Naruto and Whitebeard both turned their attention at where the execution platform stood.

"Teach…" Naruto heard Whitebeard say, no doubt in his mind he was going to kill Blackbeard for what he had done to Thatch.

"They were supposed to be erased from history! Even death was a too great of mercy!"

"The largest living creature of the world; 'the Great Battleship' San Juan Wolf!"

The giant creature responded to that with amazement "Woaw, they even know my name., we'll I'll be."

"'The Corrupt King' Avalo Pizzaro!"

The guy with the long blue hair, horns and long mustache smiled "meow I'm back! meow you die!"

"Heavy drinker; Vasco Shot!"

The guy with his tongue out and piercings in his neck was drinking a giant bottle with sake, he began rambling like a drunk and then said "I'm gonna go ahead and kill em all okay?"

"Crescent Moon Hunter; Catarina Devon!"

The only woman, who had a long nose laughed "You boys want this?...try me."

"And that's the old jail manager of Impel Down! Shiryu of the Rain!"

"Looks like Blackbeard got himself some new crewmates." Naruto said as he had observed the crew. Those were worst of the worst, people who had committed such hideous that they shouldn't even deserve the death penalty.

And with the stories backing up their crimes in detail…no wonder Blackbeard picked these guys. just his taste of evil.

"Hey there pops!" Teach smiled his teeth "I'm glad I could make it to your funeral. You missed me?" Teach jokingly asked.

"You fat bastard." Whitebeard cursed as he saw Blackbeard standing there with his crew.

"So these are the guys Teach broke out. I'm not surprised, these guys play dirty and would do anything to get the upper hand. They belong together." Naruto commented

Sengoku demanded what happened and how he got here, in response Shiryu mocked him and explained how he himself needed to see it for himself. Then one of the other pirates explained how he hypnotized some of the marines into opening the gates.

"That explains how we managed to get in Marineford." Naruto figured it out now how easy they got through the gate.

"And since I was concern a Navy ally I got through just fine, if it weren't for my title I couldn't get inside the prison either. Short story; being a warlord mad this operation so much easier, but right now I'm through with you!"

"So you used us, to bolster the ranks of your crew." Sengoku said.

Teach laughed "The old soldier finally figured it out! My plan is almost complete now! You'll see soon enough."

Naruto gritted as he was about to prepare himself.

Whitebeard sat his foot in front of him and said "Let me do this…"

"Old man-"

"Let's finish this! You damn traitor!" Whitebeard yelled as he swung his arm, resulting another crack to burst and became a large orb that took out marines that stood in its way and it went direct for the sweating Blackbeard Pirates.

This impact caused more buildings to collapse and the ever growing fire behind it to spread more. Naruto saw that an tired Whitebeard was having it's sight on the dark figures that walked out of the rumble.

"That was close! Good that we still have our reflexes." One of them said as all of them walked out of there alive and Blackbeard getting out of the rubble by himself.

"So much for old times, guess I can't blame you." This comment made every pirate narrow their eyes in anger.

Naruto looked down his feet and noticed blood was flowing next to him, he looked next to him and saw that Whitebeard was losing a considerable big amount of blood but didn't seem to care since he was already planning to die here.

But if he wants to take out Teach now…

"Of all the pirates who have called the Moby Dick their home, you're the only one I refuse to call my son, Teach. There is only one rule I have on my ship and you dare to break it." Whitebeard pointed his weapon at Teach "You betrayed our trust by killing your fellow mate! And not only that! In the times you took vacations from us, I found out you have been doing the most outrageous things in Elementia when the war was in full swing! You killed innocent people! You murdered a good friend of mine and don't get me started what happened to Whitey when you sold her to slavers. You will pay for not only 4th division commander Thatch his death but for all the people you wronged!"

Whitebeard grew more angry "Mark my words they will be avenged!" he then stopped when he began coughing blood again. Earning a yell from one of his concerned son's and Marco to try fly over to his captain.

"MARCO!" Whitebeard shouted, Marco immediately landed down and begged the old man to let him help.

"Stay out of this!" he ordered as Marco tried to convince him but to no avail.

"Let's get this over with, Teach!" He yelled as Naruto started to witness this unfold from up close.

Blackbeard laughed and took a glance at Naruto and then focused on Whitebeard "What do you think I'm here for?"

Teach started getting around by darkness as it started spilling on the ground, covering every inch far wide without limitations.

"Enjoy this Black Hole!" he yelled as he became consumed by the darkness and a second later he reappeared "This devil fruit power is why I killed Thatch, Dark-Dark Fruit is really tasty. One of you two want a taste?"

"So this is that power you've seen Teach us, Naruto?" Whitebeard asked to know more about this strange power.

Naruto nodded "That is it, that black darkness is as dangerous like magma." Naruto looked down and saw he was beginning to sink. Then he was picked up by Whitebeard and placed on his shoulder.

"Just sit tight and don't do anything, only when I am in trouble." Naruto heard that and nodded, this gave him the time to try to rest from his injuries and looked at Blackbeard speaking.

"Hey old man! Just so you know I always admired you from the moment you let me join your crew, but you've grown old and showed that your being slack. First Thatch dies, then Whitey gets an experience and if it wasn't for Naruto, Ace would've been dead. an underlying dies quicker in your crew than anywhere else! And to make it clear. Like I said to Naruto, I didn't touched Whitey anyway you would think...but the World Nobles, man the things they did to her!"

Vista growled upon hearing this "I will not stand for this!" he had to be held back by his own crew.

Whitebeard started throwing his arm back again while Blackbeard extended his right arm and stretched it forwards. They collided and Whitebeard's power drained away by Blackbeard's darkness.

"No Earthquakes! With this power I can nullify every devil fruit power; including yours!" Blackbeard said as he punched Whitebeard in the stomach, much to the weakened man's pain as his crew were shocked.

Blackbeard darkness covered right hand had a hold of Whitebeard's arm as he gave an uppercut to Whitebeard. Sending him up a few feet. Whitebeard tried another couple of times with his powers but they were again absorbed by Blackbeard's darkness, then Blackbeard forced him to come closer and received another punch, forcing him to release his weapon for a few moments.

"That's enough!" Naruto came up from above and sucker punched Blackbeard in the face, just enough time for Whitebeard to catch his weapon.

"Out of the way Naruto!" Whitebeard yelled. Naruto jumped out of the way as Whitebeard swung his weapon around and then slashed Blackbeard in the chest by it, closely to the arm.

Blackbeard fell to the ground and started yelling in pain as he gripped his arm "Argh my arm!"

Whitebeard blocked both Blackbeard's hands, one with bottom of his weapon and the other with his boot while he grabbed Blackbeard by the neck with his free hand "You're arrogant, a fool. You were never fit to be in my crew." He squeezed Blackbeard's neck so he could chock him.

Then around Blackbeard's head, a orb emerged from Whitebeard's hand and was about to finish him off.

"Hey hold on! Pops please don't! I'm your son pops! Stop it!" Blackbeard started pleading for his life but those felt on deaf ears as Whitebeard unleashed his attack that caused another major destructive wave that hit Marineford.

The Whitebeard pirates cheered, thinking he died but then someone saw movement "Hey look he's still alive!"

Blackbeard was lying with his face down and began slowly but painfully to stand up.

"He's almost dead! Finish him of Pooops!"

"Come on!"

"One more!"

Naruto watched from the sideline, seeing how Whitebeard lost a lot of blood "One more hit and he's done for it." Naruto gritted "Damn it old man, why don't you let me fight him." He whispered to himself as he laid down exhausted.

Whitebeard started to take a few steps forwards towards an scared Blackbeard.

Blackbeard crawled back as his pupils were widened white "Get. Get away from me you monster!"

Whitebeard raised his arm as he was about to attack again, to finish the job.

"I said get away from me!"

Whitebeard went in for the kill.

"Damn it!" he grabbed for his gun.

"WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!" he pulled the trigger.

PANG! Whitebeard's fist stopped just inches from his face.

Naruto saw this and tried to stand up but the stinging pain in his stomach prevented him from standing up and was forced to watch this to happen "OLD MAN!"

"FINISH HIM OFF!" Blackbeard yelled "HURRY!" Blackbeard yelled with a grin how he watched in joy how Whitebeard was being shot and stabbed in front of his crew that was powerless to do anything.

Whitebeard started to remember something.

 **Flashback years ago**

 _"So the World Government have decided to intervene…" Whitebeard said as he and Bishop were on an island, overlooking the sea and the far land of the Elemental Nations._

 _"Word is that they will send 5 divisions for an preemptive strike…including the 9th Damned." Bishop said as he took a sip from his bottle of sake._

 _"You will die." Whitebeard said, to which Bishop only could nod on in agreement._

 _"Yep," he dropped the bottle back to the ground as he looked straight at the lands where he knows for sure die, but he then said something that caught his old friend's attention "but this war, will change the world forever, no matter the outcome."_

 _Whitebeard questioned "Why so? Because of those new toys I've been hearing about?"_

 _Bishop shook his head "No, I've fought in lot of battles throughout the years…but this war will be the first confrontation between the government against two Yonko's and revolutionaries…with my boys in the frontline."_

 _"I see…" Whitebeard understood the situation where his old friend was in. Bishop fought in many battles and wars with Zephyr, Garp, Sengoku and Tsuru. Where he lost many of his comrades to the most vicious pirates even Whitebeard had an grudge against._

 _Bishop grinned "But I've confidence in my boys that they will be fine."_

 _Whitebeard grinned "I see you have a lot of faith in them, especially in Naruto lately." He chuckled "That kid is a real troublemaker, hell raiser and ladies' man, knocking heads with the higher ups and calling them with nicknames. He is literally the poster boy of the Damned." He laughed at the times Naruto was the one that started a rumble between the Damned and Squard on a party they were invited and had the privilege to dance with Whitey._

 _Bishop smiled "Sure he is. But I see that kid become something on the front, he has something special that will make him a great leader. Mark my words Edward; that boy will chance the world."_

 _Whitebeard listened as he felt about how he described the future like his old rival Roger did._

 **Flashback end**

Whitebeard just stood there while taking many bullets and swords against his body until they stopped.

"Hey I'm out of bullets. Someone give me another gun!" Blackbeard shouted while dropped his gun.

"That won't be necessary. Whitebeard is unconscious, he's done for, you can nudge him over with your pinky and he topple over like a domino." The former jailer told his captain.

"It's not you Teach…"Hearing Whitebeard talking, Blackbeard just stared at the old man in fear.

"No way! He's still alive!" Blackbeard shouted in disbelief.

The Yonko stood there, not moving a muscle "The man Gol D Roger was waiting for…it's not you Teach, not a damn chance."

"Huh?" Blackbeard dumbly said as he was confused by those words.

"Just as there are people who inherited Roger's will like there will be others who will take on Bishop's his will…to change. You may try to destroy their spirit, but you will never extinguish their flame. So it has been and so it will continue to be for now to the very end of time…and one day in the future…when we're all dead and gone…someone will arise carrying generations up on generations of our history on his shoulders…and he'll throw down the gauntlet in front of the entire world. Sengoku, you and the government know what's coming. What Bishop and Jiraya have always feared. A war that will embroil the seas far and wide, that's why you're so afraid though nothing you'll do will stop it. That war…opened one gate…but soon others will open."

Sengoku stood there, listening to his adversary's last words.

"I have no interest in it myself, but someday that treasure will turn this world upside down."

Sengoku eyes widened slightly when hearing this "You know what I'm talking about."

"And I'm sure someone will find it."

His eyes grew wider.

"Whatever you like it or not, that day will come soon." Whitebeard smiled.

Sengoku's expression turned from fear to anger.

Whitebeard turned slightly to Naruto and said "Remember kid…my farewell gift…"

Naruto eyes widened what he said and nodded "Sure…pops."

Whitebeard turned back. He took in a deep breath, remembering the faces of Roger, Bishop and everyone else and then yelled "THE ONE PIECE!…"

Sengoku gritted.

"THE ONE PIECE IS REAL!" Whitebeard shouted out loud, to everyone who could hear him. Only gaining silence as this was broadcasted to the whole wide world.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sengoku cursed.

Blackbeard smiled "Zehahaha! Now that is a touching conclusion."

The Whitebeard pirates started crying and begging again for their pops to not abandon them.

 _'Forgive me my sons, I've raised a fool and I couldn't take responsibility., but you boys gave me everything I ever wanted out of live. I've reached the end of my voyage. It's been a long…and fulfilling journey.'_

He then spoke "I couldn't have asked for more…I am deeply grateful…goodbye my sons..." he then made a hand sign and the whole area started to glow full white and Naruto's was taken in by it.

"What the? What is he doing?" everyone asked as Marco started to recognize the hand sign.

"So that's how it is huh?...goodbye pops." Marco said.

The shining light disappeared and there lied an unconscious Naruto there stood Whitebeard…

"He's dead!...I can't believe that bastard. He just died on his feet!" Blackbeard.

 **Moments later**

Naruto groaned as he slowly was trying to stand on his feet. He used his sword to try to it, but he faltered as he was about to drop but was his arms were picked by someone.

"Let me help you."

Naruto turned to his right and saw it was Chouji, he started helping Naruto standing on his feet while he let him lean on him. Kaku and Shikamaru stood in front of him.

"Just so you know, we had to move your unconscious ass to safety since Blackbeard had his eyes on you, but Sengoku and Garp intercepted by fighting him."

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto breathed in and out multiple times "Right now I feel exhausted, I thought I ordered you guys to cover Luffy…"

"The rest of the crew brought Luffy and Ace to safety, a submarine came out of nowhere and took them away. Just in time when the fighting became vicious."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Kaku gritted "The Vice Admirals have begun made and have rallied up the remaining marines to hunt down every marine in the name of absolute justice. No mercy has been giving as the leading vice admiral who just joined the battle was the first began with that."

"He's here." Naruto said, knowing fully well who it was. That duck head bastard…

Shikamaru then spoke "That's not all, look." Shikamaru pointed to the front.

Naruto looked and saw what was there, Blackbeard stood there with one hand covered in darkness and the other in…Magma? Behind Blackbeard stood the remnants of Marineford…it looked like a volcano with lava pouring down it with enormous amount of flames.

"He stole…Akainu's power?" asked an sweating Chouji "How? That is not normal!"

Naruto stared "Teach is anything but normal, with that power devil fruit, he planned actually to steal Whitebeard's powers from the beginning." He looked at his hands "Looks like he found something else."

Kaku then commented "Not only that, look who also joined the party." Kaku pointed at where he was looking at.

In front of them stood the Red Hair Pirates with Shanks up front. All of them with their weapons drawn out and ready to fight Blackbeard and his crew.

Shanks took a glance behind him an smiled "Well look who's awake. Let us handle this kid, Jiraya wants us to make sure you don't overdo yourself. Besides you did well by saving Ace. So take a rest."

Naruto nodded "Alright Shanks, if you say so."

Shanks turned back to Blackbeard and glared at him before asking "Well Teach wanna try? Sorry Blackbeard.

Blackbeard face was bloodied but that didn't stop him from laughing "Pretty as a picture aren't you? Red Hair. Those scars are a nice touch.

Both their respected snipers were the first to pick their targets as they all started to stand in a standoff, ready to fight each other on the battered Marineford.

Blackbeard then laughed "You know what, I may not have what I came for, but I do have two powers that can create chaos, too bad I couldn't get Pops' powers. Let's move!" Blackbeard yelled as he and his crew started to leave.

Shanks puts away his sword and started to talk "Accept you losses, honor the fallen. Withdraw from your battle with your dignity intact."

The whole island was riddled with bodies from all factions; the pirates, the Damned and the marines. With Whitebeard dead, Akainu dead, Naruto's forces taking heavy losses; half of them wounded as Naruto lost his arm.

Everybody was either crying, angry or showed no emotion, but one thing was common among everybody;

Nobody was happy with the outcome in any other way with so many losses on both sides. And that is what the Damned had experienced firsthand.

"As for Whitebeard, I'm sure you won't object to their friends taking care of the burial. The battle already broadcasted all around the world, I won't stand there seeing you use his corpse as a trophy."

Then the believers of Absolute Justice started yelling that it's their victory and that He deserved it.

"Stupid fools." Naruto growled "Trying to use Whitebeard's corpse to justify the many deaths? How low is that."

"That's enough!" Sengoku yelled, shutting up the incompetent officers.

"But sir!"

"I'll allow it Shanks, just this once. I'll take the blame for what is to come." Sengoku said.

Then one Vice Admiral, who just recently arrived after clearing out what was left of Impel Down, he had a duck ass haircut and arrogant "But what about Uzumaki!? He's not just a pirate! He's an terrorist!-"

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Sengoku yelled at the young Vice Admiral "Or do you want to talk to the Gororsei?"

Sasuke looked to where Naruto stood and they both looked at each other with daggers.

"….no sir."

"This war is over...THE NAVY HAS WON!" Sengoku exclaimed with immediate yells of approval.

 **Few days after the war**

Naruto and his crew were on their way to Amazon Lily.

Naruto and the others were done taking care of the wounded and were planning after paying a few visits to then bring them to the Elemental Nations.

Naruto had already paid tribute to Whitebeard's funeral. He tried to convince Marco and the remaining Whitebeard Pirate's to not go after Blackbeard to avenge their father, not when they were in their conditions.

But they respectfully declined his advice and sailed towards his last known location with the allied pirates that wanted to help.

There is where he met up with Whitey and they spoke about what's next. She lost her whole crew to the war and didn't know what to do, so she surprisingly asked Naruto if she could join him. Naruto said okay and agreed that she should meet him in the Elemental Nations after he paid a visit to Ace and Luffy.

Their dreadnought just was of the shore of Amazon Lily as they started dropping an MAS 15 landed on the sea, Naruto, Reiser and Katara entered.

"Oi captain! why don't we just dock!" Foster yelled to his captain from above.

Naruto shook his head "Because, if they see a ship full of men, they will attack it immediately, besides we're not staying long."

"I understand Katara but why Reiser?" Robert asked as he got some of the crewmembers agreeing with him.

"…He needs to help me up."

In response to that he got some boos from the crew as Reiser silently chuckled on how much luck he had but also he had to say something to Luffy.

"Like I said, we will be back,, probably by 8 o'clock. So say to Chouji to keep something for us!" the small boat started to sail towards the bay of Amazon Lily.

While the rest was going back to their chores or rooms, Shikamaru shook his head "He's going for personal matters also doesn't he?"

Foster nudges his head "50 Berries he will come back having a shit grin."

"You really believe he will sleep with someone on that island?" Shikamaru said.

"After Alabasta, I don't doubt him anymore. Either take it or leave it."

"….50 berries says he's not."

Foster grinned "Deal, easiest 50 berries I ever made."

 **In the bay**

"Those men finally left." Kikyo said as she carried an empty basket and some kitchen material. Only her and Marguerite were left as the others went ahead towards home "Hurry It up Marguerite."

"I'm looking for the pot where the soup was in." she looked around more and found the pot "I've found it."

She picked it up and then looked up to see an small boat nearing the bay.

Kikyo saw the ship and went for her bow and arrow "I knew it! They're coming here." She started aiming for the guy with black hair "I'll show them."

Marguerite looked closer and saw the blonde guy and started recognizing him "It's Naruto!"

Kikyo was to late do anything as she released the arrow.

"I wonder what those girls are really like?" Reiser said as he tried to lighten a cigarette but he dropped his box "Shit."

He ducked down, just in time as the arrow hit the wall behind him.

Katara smirked "Something like that."

Reiser looked up "Shit!" he grabbed for the machine gun but Naruto stopped him "No,no no! don't do that."

Naruto went up front as the boat entered the bay, he started waving his hand "Hey Kikyo! Could you please not kill any of my men?"

Kikyo sighed as she puts down her bow "Of course it's him…"

"Marguerite! It's been a long time!" Naruto waved at her.

She blushed and waved back "Hey Naruto!"

They stepped on shore and started introducing each other, Naruto explained to Kikyo that he would like to ask if they could spare some food and medicines for the wounded soldiers.

"Now to the main topic; have you guys seen Luffy, Ace and Jinbe?" Naruto asked.

Marguerite then said "Luffy you say?"

"Yeah where is he?" He noticed that Marguerite was becoming nervous "W-Well he-"

Kikyo interrupted "The kid went insane, he started rambling about fire, blood, the crying of dying men. Saying he has these images in his head he can't get rid of. Cowardice if you ask me."

"Oh no." Katara said

"Poor kid." Reiser shook his head.

"And right now, Jinbe and Ace are trying to talk some sense into his he-"

"Where is he?" Naruto asked with a stern voice, he did not like how Kikyo minimized the situation.

Marguerite pointed at the forest "Somewhere in the forest."

Naruto nodded "We'll go find them." Naruto and his people started entering the forest "Tell Hancock I will come by the palace when I'm done here."

"I will!" Marguerite picked up her stuff and started running for the palace "Come on Kikyo!"

"Wait for me!" she yelled.

Naruto and the others kept searching until they heard someone laughing.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES

Naruto gestured his team "Come on!" they started running as they got through the bushes and found Luffy laughing on the ground, covered in bandages.

Ace smiled at Luffy for missing and caring for his crew, his arms were covered in bandages.

Jinbe was covered with bandages beneath his clothes.

They all turned around to see what is was and they all said "Naruto!"

"Hey guys. I was here to check you guys out…is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Ace then looked somber "but the old man…do you went to his funeral?"

Naruto nodded "I was there."

Jinbe then asked "So what happened.

Naruto began explaining how the funeral went and what Marco and the remaining Whitebeard pirates were planning. Also he told them about the chaos that erupted after Whitebeard's last words about One Piece.

While Ace and Jinbe were listening to him, Luffy was being checked on by Katara and Reiser was talking to Luffy.

Ace smiled sadly "That's Pops for you…"

Naruto then said "Ace, whatever you're thinking, this is not your fault, Marco, Vista and everybody else send their regards to you and hope you're okay."

Ace began to cry slightly and started wiping his tears away, he then turned to Luffy "Luffy, I know it's hard for you now, with what you saw in Marineford. Trust me, it's going to get better."

Luffy smiled and nodded "Thanks Naruto," he turns to his new made friend "and you to Raiser."

He chuckled "It's Reiser, but you can call me Fritz." They all laughed for a while. For a few hours they started talking and speaking about their adventures and all went well as they were having a great time.

Naruto turns to Luffy "Luffy, I would suggest you-" Luffy held his hand in front of him and said.

"I know what you're about to say, I'm not that strong, so I decided to train very hard with Ace here."

"Is that true Ace?"

Ace chuckled "If you mean kicking his ass like old times then yeah! I will train him." Making Luffy sweat "At least until I can get off this island and get a someone else to train him, maybe one of Pops' crew can help him with his Haki."

"I wish I could join you guys," Naruto then looks at his watch "but it's almost 7 o'clock and I need to pick up some food from the palace."

"Wait you know Hancock?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I thought I explained you my time in Mariejois. But now I need to go, oh and before I leave." He took out of his pocket an snail phone and threw it to Luffy "Here, to keep you in contact." He then waved them "Katara, Reiser I'll see you later!" he started running for the palace.

"See ya Naruto!" Luffy yelled as a man with glasses and long grey hair walked out of the bushes. It was the same guy Luffy met in Sabaody and the same man who knew Ace's father personally.

 **Later**

Kikyo went through the list "I've got all the food and medicines you need." Two big stacks of it stood behind her.

She gives him the list and he then asks "Where is Hancock?"

Kikyo pointed at the door "In her room."

"Thanks." Naruto said as she walked away. Naruto walked to the door and took a deep breath as he opened the door.

"Hancock?" Naruto said her name as he found nothing but an empty room.

"I'm changing my clothes Naruto, wait a moment." Boa said behind her changing curtains.

Naruto stood there and said "I wanted to say that i-" he then froze when he felt something poke him from behind.

He was forced to turn around and saw it was Hancock, how? Who's behind those curtains if she is standing there.

"To tell me what? saying that you were sorry for not telling me you were in Impel Down?" she started to force him backwards "forgetting about the promise you made of not doing anything stupid? Do you know how much you have been putting me through lately? I thought you died! I fell in love with Luffy and when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and I'm now soooo confused!" she threw him on the bed.

 _'looks like I have many making up to do, wait! Did she just say Luffy? Nevermind.'_ "Hancock listen, I know have some making up to do bu-" h he was shoved on his back by Hancock who now was on him with an impressive view.

She then kissed him and they began to make out for a good 5 minutes until it got so hot that they were forced to break up the kiss to take some air.

"Looks I got a ship full of my men waiting and I need to go back before 8 o'clock."

Hancock had a devilish smile "So you don't want this?" she clapped her hands and behind the curtains a woman walked out.

It was a nervous Marguerite in her normal attire and she walked towards the bed and crawled on it to sit next to Hancock who started to move her hands all over her body.

"I know that she's very much interested in you and because of that I'm going to learn her the ways of _Pleasure~~~"_

Marguerite moaned as Hancock was touching her sides and sensitive places as she suddenly shouted "Please Naruto! Since the day you rescued me, I want you to make me happy."

Naruto was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"….Is 10 minutes good enough?"

Hancock smirked "Make it 30 and I'm satisfied."

"Deal!"

 **On the dreadnought**

Shikamaru and Foster were talking until they heard a loud moan from somewhere.

"What was that?"

Foster smiled "That is the sweet sound of victory. Hand me the money!"

Shikamaru sighed as he handed it over. While every other member of the Damned in their head said.

 _'He's screwing the Snake Empress.'_

 **And that's it for the War Arc! Now is the 2 year skip arc with the Straw Hat pirates! Now I can finally work on the other stories.**

 **Hope you liked It and please leave a comment.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sabaody Archipelago, 2 years after the Whitebeard war, Grove 20**

2 Years after the Whitebeard War a lot has changed

A pair of boots landed on the ground, the person wore a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern with underneath it an flak jacket are green. It has three scroll pouches on each side of their chest, a neck guard, extra padding over the shoulders with an zipper. On the back of the jacket was the symbol of Uzushiogakure to remember his heritage. The person also wore black pants with an gun holster and lastly wore an bandana around his head. Her right arm was covered in bandages while his sword was strapped on his back. he was carrying also an bag with his possession over his shoulder.

It was Naruto, Field Commander of the Revolutionary Army with an bounty of 525 million berries.

"Grove 20…it has changed since the last time I came here."

He took a look on his watch and saw the time.

"Seems like I still have time, time to get some of the crew together. Maybe I even run into Luffy or one of his crew members…" he smiled as he began to walk.

He pulled out his slouch hat and puts it on his head "Not trying to draw attention yet…now, where did those idiots say they were drinking?"

 **10 days later, in a certain bar**

The bartender Kazo started pouring in a bottle of wine into a glass "Here lady, your wine."

"Thank you." The lady thanked, the woman was none other than Nami; member and navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, she now was now in her 20's.

She now had long orange hair along with an attractive body and undeniable good 'features'. She wore a pretty much revealing outfit which was a green and white bikini halter top with low rider jeans that exposed some of her hips making it look curvy.

She also wore orange high heeled sandals and a pair of pearl earrings. On her left shoulder she had an blue tattoo that resembles a tangerine and pinwheels.

Kazo started having some small talk with the lady "Did you hear the news? They relocated Navy HQ."

"Oh? Did they now?" Nami asked before taking a sip.

Kazo smiled "Yeah, they traded locations with the Branch G-1. That moved them to them to the other side of the Red Line. Their new fleet admiral is a lot more cockier then Sengoku was, moved right into the four Emperor's territory."

"That guy is not afraid to face down the toughest pirates of the world even if he's considered to be the youngest and perhaps the most brutal fleet admiral of all times." Kazo added as he growled slightly on remember the guy. Kazo had is fair share of his memories of the young protégé turned Fleet Admiral in his serving days.

He grabbed a dirty glass and started cleaning it "For my part the move was both good and bad for multiple reasons."

Nami narrowed her eyes "Oh? Why if I may know?"

"On the bad side; with Navy HQ transferred to the other side, many of the marines have gone too. Leaving just a portion of them behind to try bring some order to the island. With that reckless move it left the island uncontrollable and pirates to roam more freely than ever." He continued "That also encouraged many people in the slave trade to double their efforts to kidnap people to earn a good berry."

Nami gripped her glass slightly out of anger.

"But that ended soon," Kazo then continued "6 months after the transfer and at the time when the slave trade was at its finest time, a group of unknown gunmen started raiding the many auction houses, jails, brothels and boats that were full with enslaved people. Freeing them and giving them the riches of what they stole from the slavers and buyers. But that wasn't the real factor what caused those pricks to turn tail."

Nami smiled upon hearing this and asked "And what was it?"

"The Human Action house? that belonged to Doflamingo?"

"Uh hum." She took a sip again.

"They blew it up."

Nami spits the drink out of her mouth "THEY WHAT!" she yelled.

Kazo shrugged "Yeah they blew it up. Nothing is left of that building, it was brought to the fucking ground. And when that was done, the whole Slave Trade in Sabaody perished and it was forced to relocate somewhere else." Kazo laughed as he then yelled out "ROUND OF THE HOUSE!"

The whole bar cheered and started ordering around.

Nami took a sip from her drink and noticed while the bartender was filling a few glasses, she saw that the sleeve of his shirt was pulled up and it revealed his exposed arm;

Nami began to be curious and asked "Hey old ma-"

"Hey Kazo! We heard you were giving one!" two men in uniform came walking in.

Kazo turned towards the door and smiled when he saw two of his "Foster, Reiser. Every time I give a free round you come here drink my whole supply of beer." He puts two jugs of beer on the counter.

Reiser chuckled as he took the jug "Well how can I say no to a free beer?" he joked while he was trying to down the jug in one try.

Kazo smiled while shaking his head, he turned his gaze to Foster "And Foster is life going for you? I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Oh I've been busy, the captain had asked us to meet him up here at the bar, I think we're finally going." Foster replied to his comrade while he took a sip from his jug of beer.

Nami felt left out, but good for her since she wanted to know what these guys were on about.

Kazo smiled "So you guys finally are going to Fishmen Island huh?"

Reiser released a satisfied sigh because of the drink "Oh yes we will, why don't you join us man? You know the offer is still on the table."

"No thanks man," Kazo declined politely "I now have a stable life, I'm married and I've seen enough action in my lifetime. Foster when were you guys going to leave?"

"When the captain meets up with Straw Hat." Foster took another sip "Those two haven't seen each other since he beat his bloody arse to pulp by the captain a few months ago."

 _'Luffy got nearly beaten by their captain? and why are these guys after you!? Damn it Luffy!'_

"Where is the boss anyway? He should've been here a few hours ago." Kazo asked while he pulled out a fold of papers "I've got the memoirs of the boys here just laying here since yesterday."

"Their done with it already?" Reiser grabbed some of the papers and began reading it.

Nami noticed that Reiser's facial expression turned from happy to serious and she began to become curious on what written in those memoirs.

Reiser sighed while reading it "Hopefully this will bring some light to the truth."

"Yeah, the people have the right to know what happened in that God forsaken war." Foster said. He emptied his jug "Every last detail, from the beach landings in Wave to the room by room fighting in Ame." Foster added while the navigator was listening to all of this with some great concern and a hint realization.

 _'Wait, they were part of the Elemental War? That means they're also part of the-'_

"Do you see this? I can't believe the Straw Hats have resurfaced again!" Nami and the others at the counter started paying attention to what the men on a table were discussing about.

"Yeah, no one has heard from them for 2 years so we thought they were dead." One of them said against his friend who was holding unto a poster.

The man looked excited "Either way, looks like they're recruiting some new members."

"This is a good place for them. If you survived the first half of the Grand Line then you arrive here. Makes pretty much sense if they want to recruit some members, consider that they're numbers are pretty small."

"Maybe I should join, I could be a perfect Straw Hat!" The smiling drunk exclaimed to his friends who started to mock him.

Reiser snorted and said to Foster "I believe they found the poster of those imposters, you know the fat guy with the pistol that barely looks like Luffy?"

"Imposters?" Nami asked "What imposters?"

The door opened and a few strange folks who dressed like the Straw Hats from a few years ago came walking in with the big fat guy with an straw hat laughing and demanding from Kazo "Old man! Bring all the drinks and food you got to my table and fast!"

Kazo gave a fake expression of fear and said "O-Of course Straw Hat. Just give me a minute."

Fake Luffy smiled "Damn right!" he sat down his table with the others. Kazo went to the back and ordered his cooks to get whatever food and drinks.

Nami grimaced slightly "Are these the clowns who are faking being Straw Hat Pirates?" She gained a thick mark on her head when she saw her fake self which looked like a fat oaf _'and who believes that oaf is me?!'_

Kazo turned around and shrugged "Some low life con artists who try to use Straw Hat's fame to act like they are the big names in town and are bragging his achievements like his own and terrorizing everybody like they want. Guy's real name is Demaro 'Three-Tongued Black. Middle aged man, fat and a lousy bounty of 26 million berries." Kazo spit into a bucket next to him and added "They act like a bunch of World Noble cunts."

"Damn right." Foster agreed.

Nami then asked "How did you figured out they were fake?"

"Straw Hat never uses guns." Nami heard Reiser reply to her question "Also, Luffy knows me. I met him in Marineford."

"Luffy? Did you know him?"

"Know him?" Foster snorted "He basically saved his arse. If it wasn't for Reiser he would've fall down into the sea." Foster added "but that's a long story. Besides, most of these guys look nothing like the Real Straw Hats."

Reiser cringed at the female imposter "Especially the one faking to be the navigator Nami the Cat Burglar. She looks like a fat oaf who has the face of a man. Last time I heard, the real Nami was quite fit," He then nudges "but she's not my type to be honest."

Nami twitched slightly and found herself somehow being rejected "What's wrong with her if I may ask?" she asked in a neutral but curious tone.

"Simple, I just like brunettes."

"Oh," Nami blinked and turned to Foster "and you?"

Foster waved it off "I'm already in a relationship, and a good one." He replied o which Reiser laughed.

Nami turned to Kazo who held up his hands in surrender "Hey I'm married okay, so don't look at me." He grabbed two plates of glasses full of beer "Don't take it hard **Nami** , You're still a good looking woman." He commented to her as he brought the drinks to the fake Straw Hats.

Nami was left hanging and realized she was recognized "I need to go." she was about to get of her chair.

"Hey wait we're not your enemy." Reiser stood in her way and gestured "Please relax, we're friends of your captain Luffy, trust us. Besides, you're going to draw too much attention with you leaving."

Kazo came back behind the counter and said "We'll explain everything when the captain comes back, please stay here."

Nami listened to the man and found herself convinced to stay with them and she held herself quite as long as possible until the captain arrives.

BANG!

A man groaned in pain as he fell to the ground after offering his service to fake Luffy.

"What's the matter can't you read or are you just stupid?" fake Luffy said while holding a smoking pistol "A new preschooler are with higher bounties then that." He grinned "How about you check that poster again. If you're bounty is under 70 million then we don't want you, so get lost weakling."

The man raised his head and cursed "Bastard!"

"Get lost, I'm the son of the Revolutionary Dragon. I don't have time for you weaklings." Fake Luffy smugly replied.

Fake Nami chuckled slightly.

"We're the chosen ones boyo, no weaklings are going on board in this crew." Fake Franky said.

"We're in a league of our own, if you can't get with us you better get the hell out of our way." Fake Sniper King added.

Fake Luffy grinned as he clicked his gun and pointed at the dying man "Too late."

BANG!

All the pirates shrieked away from what they saw, not wanting to make 'Luffy' turn his attention to them.

"Pfff…" Reiser exclaimed at the scene.

Foster shook his head at how the pirates were scared of those fakes "Fucking cowards."

Nami noticed the reactions of the two were mild, like they didn't care for someone to be murdered in cold blood.

"You're probably asking yourself why we barely care for that guy don't you? " Kazo attracted her attention while he was busy drying the glasses.

Nami turned to the bartender and nodded.

The bartender started explaining "In most of our days in the Marines. We fought pirates all over the Grand Line, but when we entered the Elemental War…" Kazo gripped the glass hard and grumbled "our hatred for those pirates…well let just say we don't care what happens to them when we are forced to fight them."

Nami felt the temperature drop around them "I…think I don't need to know that much." She said.

"Believe me, the details we could tell you are quite horrendous." Reiser added as he saw that his jug was empty.

"HEY BRING ANOTHER ROUND!" Fake Luffy yelled.

"It will come." Kazo replied.

Fake Luffy grinned "Better make it quick." The fake Luffy noticed Nami sitting there and his grin grew wider "Huh, I see you sitting over there missy."

Reiser and Foster looked forwards with Nami, not trying to get the fakes their attention, yet.

"If you want to have a good time why don't you party with us? She's a real looker ain't she?" he laughed at his own comment.

Nami kept herself quite. Knowing full well what kind of a guy this con artist is.

 _Pervert._

"Hey sister! I'm talking to you!" Fake Luffy became slightly impatient as he did not like being ignored.

Kazo glanced to Nami "Miss…"

Nami sighed before saying "I'll pass, I'm waiting for a friend."

Most of the patrons were shocked that some chick refused 'Straw Hat's invitation.

Reiser whispered to Nami "Want us to take care of this?" as he held his hand on his revolver that lied beneath his coat.

Nami shook her head "No thanks, I can handle this."

Fake Usopp laughed "A friend of yours? He must be a real crybaby if he saw our captain, so why don't you drink with us real man instead of waiting for that pathetic shit who probably would cry to his momma?" then fake Usopp spoke in a rather demanding voice "So come over here!"

Nami turned her head towards the imposers "I'm only going to say this once, you can take your offer and shove it cuz I'm way out of your league."

The whole bar went silent, some girl not just rejected 'Straw Hat' his invitation but also dare to say that he was beneath her.

Fake Luffy understandably felt insulted and growled at her.

"You understand mister whoever you are?"

Reiser was trying to suppress his laughter while Foster had a shit grin on his face.

Fake Luffy stood up and yelled "I'm straw Hat Luffy you wench!"

Nami turned back to her drink. Fake Luffy had enough of this and pulled out his pistol.

At that same moment, Naruto came walking in and was going for the counter. He saw that an fat oaf who he couldn't tell was a woman was pointing a gun at Nami's face. He knew that a certain person with a long nose was about to enter the bar.

He also saw that his two crewmates were about to do something, but when they saw Naruto approaching them, they sat back and watched.

Fake Nami leaned over the real Nami with a smile "So what do you say? You join us and drink with captain Luffy or you die. Are you scared yet cutie?"

"If you would excuse me?" the blond guy with the hat pushed the oaf away from Nami and placed his hand on the counter "Kazo, you got the memoirs?"

Reiser gave him the stacks of papers "Here you go boss." Naruto took the papers and began reading some of it.

While he was reading, he heard a click of a gun.

Fake Nami smiled grimly "Do you know who you pushed away? I'm the Straw Hat's navigator Nami."

Naruto smirked while turning a page "Last time I remembered is that Nami was a quite good looking redhead who's not easy to tame."

This comment made Nami blush slightly _'you baka…'_

"Oh, and what do you see in me?" Fake Nami asked grinning.

Naruto turned to the fake Nami "I don't know if you're trying to look like a woman or a oaf."

"WHAT?!" fake Nami pointed her pistol at his head "Why you!"

Naruto's eyes turned red as he released a great amount of KI. Affecting the oaf.

 _'I hate it when he does this.'_ Foster/Reiser/Kazo were thinking while they got used to this.

Nami slightly dropped some sweat while being stunned on how Naruto has changed _'Naruto. What happened to you?'_

"Listen you fat oaf, you and your band of nobodies should do more threaten me."

The fake Nami's hand shivered as she dropped her gun to the ground as she dropped unconscious to the ground.

Naruto turns to the rest of the fakes "Who's next?"

Fake Usopp gritted "You son of a bitch!" he was about to draw his pistol.

"Special attack: Green Star Devil!" a small seed was seen flying towards the ground and it exploded, it turned from smoke into plants that went and caught the fake Straw Hats into their mouths. The view of the fake Straw Hats crying in fear was without a doubt hilarious.

Reiser laughed "Well that is a way to embarrass someone.

"Yeah," Foster glanced to where the beam came from, he saw it was from a long nosed person "Hey Pinocchio was that you?"

"Oi! My name is not Pinocchio! I am-"

"Usopp!" Nami exclaimed in happiness as she embraced him "It's been so long! I'm glad you're okay!"

Naruto smiled as he liked the reunion scene. He stuck the memoirs into his bag and turned to Kazo "Looks like this is goodbye for now."

"Ah don't say goodbye's, say till next time."

Naruto grabbed for a stock of berries and handed it over to him "That's more than enough to cover the damages and those two their bills."

"Hey we heard that!" Reiser and Foster yelled.

"That was meant for you to hear!" Naruto shouted back.

"Whatever, let's go."

Naruto waved his old comrade goodbye and noticed that the ceiling was covered in dark clouds _'Looks like I will need to transfer some more cash to his account after this.'_

The whole group left as behind them a small explosion occurred.

 **10 minutes later**

"Hey you guys go check on the Sunny, we'll meet you up there" Naruto ordered his two men as they left for the location of the Straw Hat ship.

Naruto turned to Nami who looked down "It's nice to see you again Naruto…"

Naruto eye smiled "I see you've grown stronger Nami. When I heard you were able to use the weather as your weapon I-"

Before he could end his sentence, Nami grabbed him and hugged him tightly, she pressed her body against his and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you." Naruto said "I cannot imagine of what you went through…"

Naruto took a moment to take it in and then embraced her "Thank you Nami. I really appreciate it." They embraced each other still in front of the eye of the public like a lovable couple.

"Uhmm Nami? who is this?" Usopp asked while pointing his finger at Naruto.

Naruto turned her head to Usopp without breaking the hug "Usopp this is Naruto, Uzumaki D. Naruto."

"Oh if it is tha-WHAAAT!" Nami rushed to him, covering his mouth before he could attract any more attention.

"I'll explain it on the ship." Nami explained it to him before releasing her hand from his mouth "but now we need to find the others before we go back towards the Sunny."

All three nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Nami and Usopp (who was carrying Nami's shopping bags) started to walk.

Naruto was about to walk forwards until he felt a strong amount of Haki being released. And by the signature of it.

"What's wrong buddy?" Usopp asked.

Naruto smiled "Looks like that idiot brother of mine has already arrived here." Naruto smirked as he walked pass Usopp and started escorting Nami like a lady.

"Who the hell is he talking about?" Usopp murmured as he started dragging the shoppings of Nami.


	23. Chapter 23

**First of all before I begin, for some reason Toei Animation or someone else has decided to change the name of the holy city Mariejois into Mary Geoise which slightly pissed me off as you guys know I have written Mariejois all over my story. I don't know why they did it but it doesn't help for me, so to note to the guys who keep shitting on me for this; deal with it, if you don't like it don't read anymore and stop flaming.**

 **Also I will be setting up the Harem list for Naruto NEXT chapter since I'm kind of busy with my exams and I will be working at Puma next week XD.**

 **Other than that, Enjoy the chapter!**

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting on a bench that laid outside a clothing boutique with his sword laid next to him, waiting for Nami to buy or rather 'negotiate' the price of the clothes she wanted to buy. All the while as Usopp out of pity for the store owner, tried to convince her that she could buy clothes on Fishmen island. Luckily for them, Naruto had already fixed for them to get a some fuel they needed for their ship. He had it parked in front of them with an bubble transporter with enough barrels filled with fuel.

"PLEASE SPARE ME!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at what he was hearing, he took out a carton and pulled out a cigarette with his mouth, he puts the carton back and used his lighter. He took a deep stroke of his cigarette and sighed it out with a passion, this may was not recommended for his health but it was a good short way to relax.

To break down the boredom of waiting, he decided to take out his journal and write in it on an empty page.

 _After 10 days of waiting around for my little brother Luffy, I've now encountered two of his crewmates. One of them was Nami, a beautiful good looking woman who I've met in one of my training tours in the East Blue where I caught her trying to steal the loot of the pirate crew me and my crew busted the day before, instead of arresting her I had actually a nice talk with her and got to know why she was stealing pirate money. So out of good faith I didn't turned her in after I found myself much in common with her as we both grew up not knowing our original parents._

 _The one thing I had recently found out about her, was that she did not tell me that she had a sister. Not one by blood but someone she grew up with, how did I find that out? That is a story I had explained earlier in this journal on one of my recruiting missions for the Revolutionaries in the East Blue…_

 _Then there was Usopp, this guy with a long nose who ironically is also a very bad liar, kind of reminds me of a children book story. Sounds like a scared cat but he seems alright and he seems loyally convicted to his friends, seems like Luffy got some crewmates and especially friends around him._

Naruto stopped writing as he started going a few pages back and see the pictures of his old marine days. Pictures of him being with some of his mentors who he looked up to like Garp, Master Z, Jiraya and Bishop. But also pictures with some of his crew members and fellow marines, with Robert, Reiser, Katara, Foster everybody who he had known for years. He did also had respectable pictures with marines who he had respect for such as Smoker and Aokiji with a bunch of others he could name up.

There were also of the war. Some of him running, leading his men into the frontlines with texture explaining the meaning of the picture and it's story. Writing those memories in an journal had surprisingly helped him going through a hard time as it was easier writing your feelings and thoughts of the event in something private, writing about the destruction, the battles that were fought, the men he had lost and the time after the war.

In the texts there were references of his frustrations on why he blamed himself of being the 'hero' of the Elemental War, how he hated that title and everybody who blindly praised him for it. he also wrote about his frustrations of how he was able to get out alive while many of his friends who he knew from the academy had died.

He also wrote about the endless nightmares…the flashbacks and the trembling problems he had and it was such a painful experience, that he even mentioned suicide as an answer…

He had wrote this on multiple times as he had wrote about how he didn't deserved to live with the things he had done on the frontlines. How he felt guilty that so many of his friends had died and some even couldn't get a proper burial. This was a closeted thought of Naruto that he had never shared with anyone.

The guilt was mentally killing him.

But he always thought about one thing and he wrote about that, the one thing that kept him from going further in such dark thoughts.

His promises and bonds he had made.

In the journal he saw multiple pictures of him of his childhood, with him and the Fishmen Pirate crew, one of his favorite was of his younger self on up of Fisher Tiger's head, grinning like a real fox. Then there were pictures of him with his brothers, Ace, Sabo and Luffy who he had grew such an close bond with. Like they were real brothers.

He blushed when he saw the pictures of himself with some of the female Marines, like a picture of him hugging a happy and blushing Ain from behind, this picture was taken moments after their graduation from the academy.

Then there was this picture of him with an Ensign named Isuka, an redhead woman who had an encounter with Ace when he was the captain of the Spade Pirates and also like him and Ain was in the same graduation year.

She had found out that Naruto was a brother of Ace, how she found out was a mystery for him but that wasn't the biggest surprise, he remembered full well when she confronted him about it, she gave him an ultimatum he never had expected.

Naruto had to go on a date with her or she threatened to turn him in. to save face, he went on a date with her and found out she had a secret crush on him since she had seen him for the first time. Perhaps the strangest part was that after the date, they…ended up in bed with each other. After that they actually got to know each other and became good friends…with benefits.

The picture was with her on the end of a ship, hugging each other while she smiled with her eyes shut, with her head laid on his chest. His arms around her waist. The one who took the picture was Ain, who actually was the best friend of Isuka and shared their stories with each other and told Naruto that they wanted to share him; making it the beginning of his legendary 'playboy' enigma which he hated because he always teased about it by his colleagues and friends who had some knowledge of it.

Then there were pictures of him with Tashigi and Hina on leave, both sitting on each of his laps with only their Marine jacket.

Domino, who was kind of the freaky had- Naruto shook his head, he did not need to think of that so he turned the page, where he saw perhaps one of his favorite pictures.

It was him with perhaps the first girl he ever had a crush on Ko-

"Hey what're looking at?" Naruto's focus was broken as he closed the book immediately and turned to his side and saw Usopp and Nami standing there, with Usopp carrying the shopping's.

"That's…private." Naruto answered as he stood up, grabbed his sword and took some of the clothes off of Usopp and brought them to the transport. Nami and Usopp glanced at each other were now curious what was inside that journal. Sure they now had no time but maybe they could ask later.

Naruto was peddling the transporter while Usopp and Nami sat on the sides "Say how do the others look like? In case I'm able to recognize them."

"Ooh yes!" Usopp exclaimed with excitement "Well, Luffy you can recognize with his straw hat so that won't be difficult. Secondly there is Zoro, he always carries three swords with him and is easy to spot with his green hair, he's Luffy's second in command and very strong!"

"But he gets horrible lost, even if you put him on a way straight forwards, he cannot do that." Nami added in a pout.

Somewhere a green swordsman sneezed on the blond cook.

"Then there is Sanji." Usopp continued "He's the best cook you would ever meet! While his hands are mostly used for cooking, his kicks are as deadly like clubs. He usually wears a suit and has blonde hair, he also smokes like you."

"Alright…" Naruto replies as he puts off the cigarette and stomps on it.

Nami picked the pace up "Then we have Franky the Shipwright of the crew, he's easily to recognize." She said with a slight groan.

"Why is that?" Naruto narrowed his eye.

Usopp smirked "Because he always wears his swim briefs and loose clothing," Usopp then said out of excitement "But that's not the best part, he's actually a CYBORG!"

"Why did you try to refer that some guy that always wear swim briefs isn't the 'best part'?" Naruto uninterestedly asked, he understood why a cyborg sounds awesome but he had cyborgs and others like that in Vegapunk's laboratories.

Usopp was left in a state of shock and was thinking on the words he said.

Nami laughed "He got a point Usopp."

Usopp shouted back "HEY I'M NOT INTO THAT! And it is not what I meant!"

"Are you sure?" Nami grinned while pulling her eyelid and sticking her tongue out.

"WHY YOU-"

"Uhm guys, can we continue?" Naruto interrupted them.

"Oh? Yes." Nami turned back "We also have Brooks, he's…an special case." Nami tried to put it lightly. Naruto continued to peddle.

Naruto turned to Usopp "Special case?"

"He's basically a living skeleton. He at the Yomi Yomi fruit, giving him a second chance of life but he's the musician of the crew."

Naruto nodded "Hmm an skeleton musician, interesting. Sounds like something Luffy would want to have in his crew. Go on."

Nami smiled "Then we have our archaeologist Nico Robin. She's of course the-"

"I know who she is." Naruto interrupted, knowing full well who she was.

Usopp was stunned "You know her? How?"

"Well she is still wanted by the government and let's just say we have a common understanding." Naruto explained as it raised more question for the two pirates.

"And?" Naruto clapped his hand "Is that it?"

"Oh no." Usopp interjected "Lastly we have our doctor; Doctor Tony Tony Chopper!"

Naruto heard something unusual and turns his head towards the road.

"He's perhaps the most easiest to recognize, Chopper was a reindeer that ate an Devil Fruit that makes it for him to transform into anything." Nami added "He usually wears a hat."

"You mean like that?" Naruto pointed at seeing a reindeer with antlers and a hat, wearing clothers running through the crowd.

Usopp smiled "That's him CHOPPER!"

Nami began waving "Yooohoo over here!"

The reindeer stopped and turns it head towards where it came from, it smiled and exclaims in happiness "You guys!"

Everybody hopped off the transporter and Usopp was the first to comment "You've grown Chopper! I bet I can even ride your back! you doing okay?"

Chopper happily nodded "Ahah." Then Nami started cuddling Chopper.

"So cuddling! you're such adorable!" she yelped while holding him.

Chopper looked weirded out and took a close look at Nami while she said "I've missed you Chopper."

"Nami?…" Chopper hesitantly asked on which Nami nodded.

"Wait! I know it's good to see all of you back but that's not the time right now!" Chopper said to both pirates "Robin is in serious trouble. Someone just grab and bagged her and ran off, we need to do something!"

Naruto already didn't believe this and noticed just a moment ago how he looked at Nami weirdly but not Usopp, "Hey Chopper right? Did you just ran into Nami a moment ago?"

"Yes, together with Zoro and Sanj-" Chopper stopped and asked "Who is he?"

Nami sighed and held her head "I'll explain it to him."

Moments later they all were on the transporter with Naruto back on the wheel, peddling towards their destination.

Chopper got the full story explained and his face was of disbelief "Huh? They're just pretending to be you? That's why there are two Nami's?"

"Use your head okay," Nami explained "Robin was able to avoid the government for twenty years. Do you really think someone could grab her in a bag and run? No offense but come one." She said it dryly.

"I see!" Chopper realized something "I have a tough time telling humans apart but, she didn't even smell right!"

"I think it's most of them, I doubt they even took a bath in a long time." Usopp added, he did remember the smell some of them had, especially the one that played Luffy. The long nose didn't help that much.

Chopper clutches his tiny hooves and said in anger "Damn it now I'm mad, if I see one of those phonies again I'm going to punch them in their big faces!" he began ranting for a while.

"Hey it doesn't matter now," Naruto turned around his head slightly "We-" He stopped talking when he saw something strange.

Chopper's hands were swaying like snakes and he looked like he was on something "It's something like a celebrity, that's crazy." He calmly said which earned him a slap to the head by Nami.

Naruto sweat dropped "Is he usually like this?"

Nami turned back to Naruto and smiled "Only on some occasions."

Chopper then popped out of his mind and asked "Wait, who is he?"

"Oh he? That's Uzumaki D. Naruto." Nami replied to him.

"Okay the-WHAAAT!" Chopper freaked out "WHY IS HE HERE! HE'S A DANGEROUS MAN!"

Naruto laughed at that and replied "Relax little guy, I'll explain it all when the whole crew is back at the Sunny. Meanwhile just sit back and relax."

Then out of nowhere, a flyer flew into his face, forcing him stop peddling. He took the flyer of his face and before he was about to throw it away he saw the Straw Hat symbol on it, out of interest he read it.

"Naruto what are you reading? Come one we've got to go." She pressured him to move, she didn't want to stay here too long.

Naruto hopped off and turned to Usopp "Usopp, you peddle, I need to go somewhere."

"What Why?" Nami asked "What's so important?" Usopp instead of asking questions, just hopped on the wheel.

"Something is happening at Grove 46, I need to make sure Luffy doesn't get there." he turned around and then disappeared, leaving the flyer and dust.

"WOAW where did he go!?" Chopper and Usopp gawked as they looked around while Nami took the flyer that flew into her hands and she began reading it.

 _'If what Naruto says is true, then we better get Sunny ready.'_ She sighed and ordered "Let's go Usopp."

"Alright." Grumbled Usopp as he started to peddle.

Naruto was sprinting as fast as he could, leaving people confused as a strong wave passed them. He had a transponder snail in his hand and was trying to contact Foster.

"Foster! How fare are you from Grove 46?" Naruto yelled as he dodged a few obstacles like a group of people or some bubble transporters

 _"well, we actually are in Grove 46."_ Foster voice said through the snail's mouth.

They were there "Why are you there? I thought I told you to go meet us up at the Sunny?"

" _We were but we spotted Luffy in a horrible disguise, he got found by two of those fake Straw Hat Pirates and somehow voluntarily went with them."_ Foster explained.

Of course Luffy would do something stupid "Where you at?"

 _"On a hill overlooking the situation, You've got to come quick Naruto. You have to see this for yourself. Over and out."_ Foster ended the transmission.

Naruto kept running until he finally disappeared in a yellow flash.

At Grove 41

 _"So here's the deal Sanji, Luffy is somewhere on the island but we don't know where. Nami thinks he is at Grove 46, because these imposers of us are meeting up there. Be quick because the Navy knows we are here."_

"Stupid Captain." Sanji groaned, of course they were going to leave while being chased "Okay Franky thanks for the warning."

 _"Oh and another thing, Zoro needs to hear this too."_

"Okay." Sanji turns to Zoro "Mosehead, you need to listen." Zoro grumbled at the name but decided to let this slide since they needed to find their captain "Okay Franky, what is it?"

 _"Apparently The captain made three new friends and they are going to join us on the ship, the two who were to come here never arrived but Nami thinks they also are going to Grove 46. Watch out for the third guy, he's supposed to be the one that helped Luffy get out of Impel Down."_

Zoro and Sanji nodded, if this guy helped Luffy break out the most secured prison than it meant he was no weakling so Zoro asked "How does he look like."

 _"Well he's a blond guy but if Nami is correct, he's currently running so fast that you can only see a flashing yellow bean?...I wonder what that means?"_

Then a yellow bean did run pass Sanji and Zoro, they looked where it went, it hopped towards Grove 46 where a hell of a lot commotion was going on.

Sanji blinked until they said to the snail "We've already seen him, We'll see you at Grove 42."

 _"Okay, see ya soon."_ The snail went to sleep, Sanji puts it away and said to his fellow crewmate "Let's go Zoro."

Zorro nodded "Right." They both looked at the big tree with on it 46.

 **On a hill, Grove 46**

From up the hill Foster and Reiser looked through their binoculars how the situation was unfolding, it did not look well. Luffy was carrying a large bag on his back and wore a horrible disguise on his face with his head covered in a hoodie. Beside him stood the Fake Straw Hats grinning like madmen while beneath the ruins they were standing on were hundreds of pirates who came here, some of them were some fresh blood pirates but among them were also some of the worse. One of them was holding a marine captive.

Foster shook his head while scanning the area "How in bloody hell doesn't he realize that fat wanker is trying to look like him, for crying out loud he wears a straw hat!"

Reiser chuckled as he took the binoculars off his eyes "I don't know man, he's the captain's little brother so don't ask me."

Naruto appeared behind them and crouched between them as they felt his presence "And what's the situation?"

"Look it for yourself." Reiser handed his binoculars over to Naruto, he looked up towards the ruins and groaned "That idiot, hopefully he did learn how to be stronger."

"No doubt the marines will arrive any moment." Reiser viewed the many pirates "No way they let this slide."

"Yeah, what's the plan captain…Captain?" Foster and Reiser looked to where Naruto was and the spot was empty. They looked down and saw Naruto approach the crowd.

"Shit…what now?" Foster asked, then they turned towards one of the entrances and saw many marines crossing the bridges.

"We'll need to improvise." Reiser said as he picked up his rifle and gear, he took off and soon was followed by Foster.

Naruto started making his way through the crowd, he pushed his way through the walls of a pirates until he got himself close enough to see where Luffy stood. He had no idea what kind of situation he was in.

How could he blame him? It's Luffy. Meanwhile the fat fake Luffy kept talking nonsense on how he was going to beat Luffy.

"THE MARINES ARE HERE!"

"We've got you surrounded, nobody move an inch!"

Naruto took a look around and saw that the marines had arrived and it was true, the marines indeed had surrounded everybody and cut them off.

"Straw Hat Luffy! You and you're crew are under arrest. Surrender immediately!" a marine stated.

"Don't tell me they cannot see it is a fake…urgh." Naruto groaned, did the standards brain cell of the pirates and marine drop or something?

Fake Luffy shrieked and took a step back "The Navy?"

One marine was determent to add "And don't bother running away, we've blocked off every exit of Grove 46. You either come with us or come in a body bag."

Naruto took a look at his surroundings, most of these pirates looked like rookies, they won't be a big bother to him, but some of them were captains with high bounties, meaning it will take a while to deal with them-

"Caribou you're up!" Fake Luffy pointed his finger "Use that marine as a shield and make us pass out of this dump."

A marine? Did they catch a marine?

"Huh? I don't think I cached that one boss." Caribou held his ear up "Can you repeat that?"

"Cut the crap! I said use the captive as a shield and get us out of here!" Fake Luffy yelled.

Naruto spotted where the marine was, he looked terrified and was wounded, a spear was sticking into his gut, his blood was spilling into the grass and he began to tremble.

"What an interesting idea, you want me to put the poor sinner into use while we still can?" Caribou grabbed the end of the spear and raised it up with the marine still on it, like he was a piece of meat.

The marine screamed in pain as Caribou giggled like a lunatic, this showed how little he cared for the young marine. He dropped the spear with the marine to the ground

"What the hell are you doing Caribou we need him to escape! Are you even listening?!"

Caribou laughed and turned his head "Although it will be terribly convenient I'm afraid it won't do." He turned back to the marine "Because he told me he hadn't called the navy yet, and that makes him a filthy little liar." He pulled out the pistol he stole from the marine earlier and pointed at him.

The marines were horrified on what they were going to witness.

"Caribou No!"

Caribou was about to pull the trigger until he heard "Despicable pirate…"

"Huh?"

PUNCH!

Naruto, in the full eye of the public, punched Caribou with his red energy covered arm in the face, knocking him out. His body flew several meters away into his crews care.

"CAPTAIN CARIBOU!"

The wounded marine gasped out of surprise.

Naruto cracked his fist "Killing a man who can't defend himself is what disgusts me, I hope that teaches you a listen, you scum…"

One of the marines recognized who he was and shouted "That's Uzumaki D. Naruto! A former marine and current field commander of the Revolutionary Army!"

Everybody was in a state of shock when they realized who stood in front of them, why was an commander of the Revolutionary Army here?

One marine captain pulled out his sword "Doesn't matter, attack those pirates and take out Uzumaki!"

The marines went running for the pirates.

One marine yelled "Get Uzumaki first!"

"Yes sir!"

Fake Luffy pointed his finger at Naruto and yelled "Take out Uzumaki! Whoever kills him will be my second mate!"

The pirates looked confused "Wait….I thought Straw Hat and Uzumaki were friends. Why would he want him dead?"

One pirate didn't seem to care as he explained with a smirk "Who cares, if we kill him our crew will be notorious. GET HIM!"

"HAAAA!" the pirates started running for Naruto while the marines also had their sights on the blonde.

Naruto turns his head to Luffy who looked worried and smirked to him "Make sure you hold onto something."

Luffy quickly realizes on what he meant and dropped his backpack and took a hold onto it, it was pretty heavy so it could work.

Naruto grabbed his sword and raised it up over his head.

The fakes did looked confused and Fake Luffy asked himself "What's he doing?"

Naruto focused his powers into his sword and took a deep breath until he slammed it into the ground.

CRACK!

Naruto's sword slammed into the ground and blue visible cracks started to pop up. Then a moment later, just as the pirates and marines were about to lay a hit on him, the ground around them erupted and send them flying around.

"AARGH!" the pirates and marines yelled as they flew up in the air and screamed in fear as the strong wind gesture made them fly into a tornado like storm in the air.

"That's…impossible!" Lip doughty shrieked in fear.

Albion, another pirate gulped "I know what you mean…" both pirates kept their distance from the blonde while trying to withstand the strong wind.

Soon the whole archipelago felt the attack that was caused.

 **On the Thousand Sunny**

"AAAAAAH! AN EARTHQUAKE!" Usopp yelled as he holds onto the mast "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Chopper cried while holding onto the same mast as that of Usopp.

"Damn it! This is not good!" Franky said as he was afraid that the coating of the Sunny could be damaged.

"What the heck was that!?" Nami questioned as she barely could stand on her feet while the ship was going wild.

Robin giggled on the whole situation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT ROBIN! WE COULD DIE!" Usopp barked at the archaeologist.

She smiled at the sniper "Because Usopp you don't need to worry."

"Huh?" Nami looked weirded out "Robin do you know something about this?"

"Oh, I'm not going to spoil it for you. But I will say this is nothing compared to what I witnessed." She said in a calm way.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!" Usopp and Chopper yelled.

 **With Sanji and Zoro**

People ran out their homes in panic as chaos erupted on the streets.

Sanjji gritted "The hell is this? I never knew Sabaody could have earthquakes."

Zoro stared at Grove 46 and sensed it came from there "Because it isn't natural."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Someone created it." Zoro started running "Let's go!"

"Hey wait for me!" Sanji ran after him, trying to keep up.

 **Back on Grove 46**

Everybody landed on the ground hard while most of them were hurt pretty badly. From both sides, people started getting up from their feet and wonder what just happened.

"What was that?"

"That felt like an earthquake."

"Yeah…but," a marine started to think "The only one who could create earthquakes was..." he realized it and looked with an horrified expression at Naruto, who held his sword onto his shoulder.

An pirate gasped "No it can't be!"

"That's the power of the Gura Gura fruit!" an marine yelled "UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS WHITEBEARD'S POWERS!?"

Soon everybody started to back of slowly and try not to piss of Naruto. Meanwhile the fake Luffy and other imposters laid with his face to the ground and slowly started to get back up "What the hell happened?"

"Hey it's captain Luffy! He can beat him!" a pirate yelled.

 _'Oh for the love off-'_

"Straw Hat." Naruto recognized that voice and quickly disappears to where Luffy was.

Luffy turned to him "Oh Naruto, been a while since I saw you."

"Hey Luffy." He noticed the disguise "Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh this, Hancock gave this to me as a disguise. For some reason I am not recognized apparently, so it works." Luffy grinned.

"Nope Luffy, it ain't the disguise, it's the stupid people." Naruto sighed as he looked down.

"Huh what do you mean?" Luffy asked.

Naruto pointed "Look." It was the fake Luffy, being confronted by Sentomaru and two of the pacifistas. It attracted the attention of everybody. Some of the pirates began to support him and call him captain Luffy.

"I'm I mistaking or did they call you captain Luffy?" Sentomaru asked unimpressed.

Fake Luffy felt nervous and shouted back "Why wouldn't the call me that and you don't realize who you're talking to don't you?" fake Luffy began "So get out of the way before I put you down." He started ranting on who he was "I would run if I were you! You're now face to face with the son of Dragon the Revolutionary, that means I'm the grandson of the hero Garp! I stared down the three Admirals in the Whitebeard War! My name is Straw Hat Luff-" he stopped when Sentomaru hit him straight on the head with his axe.

"You're not Straw Hat you scumbag, not even close!" Sentomaru exposed him as fake Luffy laid knocked down on the ground.

 _'Finally.'_ Naruto noted

"WHAAAAT!" every pirate responded at what they just saw, their captain was taken down by a single blow?"

"That guy just took out Straw Hat!"

Sentomaru figured it out "So that's it. Fools, they thought they could join Straw Hat and go to the New World." He then orders "PX-5 who is this imposter?"

PX-5 started identifying the knocked out imposter and began speaking "Confirmed, his real name is Demaro Black AKA Triple Tongue. He has a total bounty of 26 million berries."

"WHAT! HE'S FAKE?!"

Luffy was stunned "What? that fat gross guy was pretending to be me?"

Naruto sweat dropped "You just figured it out now? come one, what about those who fake Zoro and Sanji?"

"They were fake too?" Luffy asked, making Naruto shake his head.

"I just can't." he sighed as he pulled out a cigarette "Get your backpack Luffy, we're leaving now that everyone is distracted." Naruto began to walk.

Luffy grinned "Okay." He picked up his bag and started following Naruto.

They sensed something and quickly jumped away, up to the ruins before an explosion occurred on the place they just a second ago stood.

Naruto landed without no problem while Luffy complained "That was close." His disguise dropped off and he started ranting at the marines "Hey! You almost blew up all my lunches, what did food ever do to you?!"

He then attracted everybody's attention.

"Way to go Luffy, you just had to say it have you?"

A shocked pirate held onto a poster said "It's really him…" he let the poster slip through his fingers as the picture resembled him "THAT'S STRAW HAT LUFFY!"

Naruto smirked "Although, it's a pretty good way to announce your comeback."

"This doesn't jinx anything!" a marine officer yelled to his men "We came here to arrest Straw Hat and that is what we'll do! And Uzumaki too!" the marines pointed their rifles at them.

"There you are!" Sentomaru called him out "You too Uzumaki!"

Naruto smirked and waved "Hey Sentomaru, been a long time, how is your uncle?"

"None of your business traitor!" Sentomaru replied with anger back, he first was more focused on Straw Hat but no doubt Uzumaki was more important at the moment "I hereby place you and Straw Hat under arrest!" he turned to his pacifistas "PX-5 fire!"

The Pacifista started loading his mouth and yellow beam was about to fire.

"Let me handle this." Naruto pushed Luffy slightly out of the way. He pulled out his cigarette.

The Pacifista fired three shots at him and Naruto just stood there, he slightly moves his head to dodge all three shots while he took the chance to use the third beam as a lighter for his cigarette.

Naruto smirked "Too slow…" he puts the ignited cigarette into his mouth, just as behind him the beams hit the tree and cause a massive explosion.

"What?" Sentomaru grumbled, he dodged those beams like they were nothing.

Naruto took off the cigarette and threw it away "Luffy, mind for a demonstration of your training?"

Luffy smiled "My pleasure." He raised his arm "Second gear." His arm was stretched out as his body began to steam up "Gum Gum-"

The pacifista flew towards them as it fired two more beams at Luffy, Luffy disappears and the beams hit nothing.

The pacifista stopped and tried to look up but was already hit in the head by Luffy who was above it.

"Jet Pistol!" Luffy yelled as the Pacifista landed into the ground hard as it caused a crater, shocking everybody while Luffy lands back towards Naruto.

"You've gotten strong Luffy. You can use Haki now?" Naruto asks while being happy.

Luffy grinned "Well, is that good enough for you?" the pacifista exploded.

"Hehehe, see you later, I'll be seeing you again next time." Luffy said with a large grin on his face as he and Naruto ran of the ruins, ignoring Sentomaru telling them to stop.

"Don't let them get away!" a marine ordered his men as they began chasing the smirking Luffy and Naruto.

"OI Luffy!" Luffy and Naruto looked onwards, seeing Zoro and Sanji running towards them.

"Luffy, should've known. I Just needed to follow the explosions and I knew I would find you." Sanji said as he waved at him.

Naruto turns to him "Are they part of your crew?"

"Yeah." Luffy smiled happily as he shouted at them "Oh it's good to see you guys, after all these years!"

"PX-7!" Naruto turned his head around when hearing this and saw the Pacifista appear from a big cloud of dust and went for them with his mouth glowing yellow. Upon seeing this, Zoro and Sanji quickly countered it.

"MOVE IT!" Both said as Zoro started spinning around to cut the pacifista while Sanji kicked it straight into the head.

"I'm the one who cut it!" Zoro claimed the kill.

"No way! I'm the one who broke his neck!" then out of nowhere a rocket hit the Pacifisa in the center of the chest and the pacifista exploded, resulting it into obviation.

"Huh?" Zoro and Sanji turned around and saw that two men where meters behind the rest, with an smoking bazooka.

"Who are you guys?" and then they asked "AND WHY DID YOU RUIN MY KILL!"

Naruto yelled out of frustration "Can you guys stop now!? we've got to move now!" Naruto turns to his men "Thanks guys!"

They nodded as everybody started to run. Sanji took the moment to ask "Hey Luffy who are these people?"

"Oh, the guy with the bazooka is Fritz, the guy with the cool hat is Foster and the blonde is my brother Naruto."

"….YOUR BROTHER!" Zoro and Sanji yelled out of surprise, Luffy had another brother. How many siblings does he have?

Naruto spoke up "I'll explain this on the ship, now we need to move!"

"It's been too long! I can't wait see everybody back again!" Luffy said with happiness but then suddenly Luffy stopped, catching their attention as they saw Luffy had his back turned against them and looked at someone with a big smile.

"RAYLEIGH!" Luffy yelled, making every marine stop their chase and look up the hill, seeing a man that looked all too familiar.

Reiser couldn't believe what he saw "That's Dark King Rayleigh!"

"No shit." Foster muttered.

The smiling Rayleigh was focused on two individuals, first was Luffy who he wanted to see goodbye and the other was Uzumaki. Who he had been keeping an eye for a long time.

 _'so that's the kid Hachi told me about…the one that's going to rock the world. Good luck kid.'_ Rayleigh smiled at seeing the young blonde, he reminded him of a certain youngster he and Roger had history with.

He then paid attention to Luffy "I came to check on you but I see you have this under control. In fact, you're even stronger then when I left you." When he heard that, Luffy nodded in agreement with his teacher.

"Finally time to see your friends, you've been waiting far enough." He told Luffy who nodded again and replied "Right!"

"Rayleigh! Thanks for everything you've done for me in these last two years!" Luffy shouted to his teacher who in response laughed after hearing that.

"Don't get sassy on me, just hurry up and go." He told him. Then Luffy dropped his bag and took a few step forwards, confusing the legendary pirate as he did not know what he was up to.

Luffy raises both arms to the air and made his arms into fists "One last thing! I'm gonna do it! I'm going to be the king of the pirates! YOU HEAR ME?!" Luffy shouted to his teacher as Naruto and the others smiled at his exclamation and promise to fulfill his dream to the Dark King.

Naruto smiled. That was an announcement he would never forget. He turned around and saw that the marines started running at them again "Hey Luffy we better hurry."

They all ran off as Luffy thanked him again and soon joined them running. Luckily for them Rayleigh held them off with not doing much scaring them.

Naruto saw that Sanji stopped shortly to pick up some of his groceries that were packed in flying bubbles, explaining it's their food stock.

"Shit!" Reiser yelled as he pulled out his pistol "Marines up front!" he fired a couple of rounds, being joined by Foster who used his rifle and a few shots were exchanged between the two groups.

"Don't let them get away!" a marine yelled before all his men around him turned depressed.

"The fuck? What was that?" Naruto asked out loud as suddenly in front of them a woman with pink hair and large eyes, surrounded by ghosts appeared.

"Oh no…." Not ghost, everything but ghosts. Naruto and the others stopped, they witnessed how Zoro was having a discussion with the woman and then kicked Sanji in the head for being too creepy, like he didn't saw a woman in a long time. The Ghosts started to notice Naruto and began creeping him out.

"Nope! Fuck this, Luffy! Me and my guys go further." Naruto, Reiser and Foster were about to run pass them.

"Hey guys! up here!" a familiar childish voice came from above as a shadow covered them.

There was Chopper on a large colorful bird.

Naruto sighed "Good timing Chopper."

 **With the Straw Hats**

Brook just had arrived and already complimented the beauty of both Robin and Nami "Allow me ask…" he stringed his guitar and had his mouth open and said "Please Nami, may I look at your panties-"

"NO CHANCE IN HELL!" she kicked him in the skull straight away "I never let you look at them two years ago why let them now?" she groaned "How come nobody has changed for the better?"

"To be honest," Brook stood up "I thought I was going to be the last one." He commented in fairness.

Robin smiled "Don't worry, Chopper is about to pick them up."

"HEY GUYS!" they looked up to see everybody, including Naruto and his men on the bird.

"Told you I would find them!" Chopper shouted. Everybody on the Sunny ran for the side and started saying their hello's to the other crew members. Some even became emotional after they finally reunited their Nakama after all these years.

Foster heard something sputter and turned around, seeing something he thought was impossible "Hey Tanuki, is it normal for a person to have a massive nosebleed?"

"I'm not a Tanuki I'm a-" Chopper turned around and screamed in agony as Sanji flew a mile high before landing in the water "AAAH! Somebody get him out!"

Reiser shook his head "Watch my gear." He dived into the water and picked up the unconscious Sanji. On the ship, Sanji turned paler by the second while Usopp and Reiser held him up.

Naruto and Foster were busy staring at the Skeleton known as Brook "Do I have something on my face gentlemen?"

"No It's not that," Foster began having a discussion with the man, he pulled out a picture of Brook and a pen "My girlfriend actually is a fan of your work, may get an autograph?"

Brook nodded "Sure, I'll do anything for my fans, but one question." He leaned closer to him "Can I see her panties?"

"WHAT!?"

Naruto chuckled at the scene, in a matter of seconds Foster laid a punch on the rock star and in response he laughed and made a joke.

"INCOMING CANNONBALL!" a cannonball indeed nearly hit the Sunny and caused everybody to turn towards the other side of the ship.

Reiser quickly pulled out his binoculars and spotted the ships "Three marine ships, their far away but got a good aim at us," he turned to the others "We need to get out quick!"

Then a next barrage of cannonballs were fired, and this time it was going to hit.

"Incoming!" Reiser yelled, Naruto stretched his hand out, he focused his powers into his bandaged arm which was noticed by Zoro.

But before the barrage could lay a hit on him, pink arrows came from the sides and turned the cannonballs into stone and it fell straight into the sea, sinking like a solid rock. A pirate ship came sailing across, just coming between the marine battleships and the Sunny.

Naruto recognized the ship and sighed out of relief "Thanks Hancock." He then felt someone pat him on the back and it was Reiser with a shit grin, he handed him over his binoculars.

"You may want to see this." Reiser chuckled as Naruto took the damn thing and looked to what he was referring to and it did NOT disappoint him. He saw Marguerite giving him a farewell show with an fellow Kuja pirate…

Then he saw Hancock turn around and gave a wink that was meant for him.

"Okay then," Naruto blushed upon what he saw, he puts the binoculars down and turns to Reiser "Don't tell anybody of what you saw."

"On one condition, you pay my bills if we go into that café."

Naruto grumbled, Reiser and his trips were always causing some sort of trouble for his wallet, but it's better to shut him up now "Fine."

Reiser grinned as he was going to enjoy this. What they didn't know was that Luffy had asked for Foster's binoculars and also looked towards the ship and was confused "What was that?"

"Hancock has distracted them, let's set sail now that we have the chance." Luffy said.

"Wait you know here?" Nami asked.

Luffy turned to Nami and explained "Yeah, that bear guy sended me over to Amazon Lily and I befriended them."

"You mean the legendary island where only women live? I've never believed it was a real place." Usopp asked amazed on how such an island existed.

Luffy grinned "Yeah and they know Naruto too."

"?" everybody's reaction was on the ship and turned to Naruto who was acting like it was nothing.

"It's a long story."

"Oh, is that why I just saw Marguerite do something with that la-"

Franky jumped out of the sea and yelled "I've removed the airbag!"

Nami nodded and ordered around "Everybody! Get ready!" they all started to untired the sails and prepared the ship in general for the underground trip

The coating started to transform into a bubble and covered every inch, Nami shortly explained the coating and how it works protecting them.

Naruto was leaning on the deck, staring at the deep blue ocean. He didn't hear what Luffy said but he saw how they started to sink into the sea. His mind was only on one thing.

 _'I'm coming back home….'_

The ship was now underwater and it began going deeper into the blue sea. Towards the place where it all was going to begin for one person's journey, and the end of someone else's torture.

"WE'RE UP TO FISHMEN ISLAND!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, first of all I wish everybody a happy tournament for the FIFA World Cup 2018! Yeah FOOTBALL, not Soccer. Sorry Americans you're the only ones saying that ;)**

 **Also here is the current Harem list**

 **Koala (main girl)**

 **Nami**

 **Robin**

 **Domino**

 **Nojiko (to be introduced)**

 **Boa Hancock**

 **Whitey Bay**

 **Marguerite**

 **Hina**

 **Tashigi**

 **Ain**

 **Isuka (to be introduced)**

 **And that's it for now, I hope i'm not forgetting someone. I'm getting very busy for the time I'm working now. I hope you guys like the next chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

As the ship sank deeper the Straw Hats admired the sight of the roots of the archipelago, the swarms of different types fish swimming by and being surprised by the many creatures they saw in all seizes. It was a happy moment for the Straw Hats now that they could finally re-continue their journey.

After a while, the Straw Hat crew (except for an unconscious Sanji who again got a massive nosebleed) had just finished with hearing Nami's explanation of how the coating worked and what they had to avoid of being killed or creating too many holes so the bubble doesn't pop.

"Lunchtime!" Luffy started dragging his backpack filled with food "Those girls from Amazon Lily have packed food for me. And since Sanji is sick I say we have a picnic!" Luffy announced, then at the same moment he realized something and started turning his head to all sides "Wait, where's Naruto? And Foster? And Fritz?"

Everybody else also noticed that the three men were nowhere to be found. In fact they didn't seemed to have joined or heard to conversation in the first place the whole time and some started to ask questions.

Zoro stepped forwards "Okay since nobody is going to be begin then I will," He turns to his captain with a serious face "Luffy who is this guy and who are his friends?"

"Yeah I kinda want to know that also," Franky sat down.

"To be fair captain me too." Brook joined in with the other two crewmates as they all wanted some answers to who those guys were.

Luffy started to explain "Naruto is my brother, Ace and I grew up with him."

"Wait, he's your brother?" Chopper asked in amazement as his mouth hang open.

Luffy grinned "Yes."

"But why haven't you mentioned him before? Usopp asked out of curiosity.

Luffy turned to him "Because you never asked." He turned to everybody "Nobody asked about my family so why bring it up?"

 _'He's got a point.'_ Everybody thought about that fact, no one has asked more about Luffy's past.

Luffy grew a smile "Besides I thought I would not be able to see him because he was busy with his job," he kept his hand under his chin and thought "but I never thought that he actually wanted to do it."

"What so you mean Luffy?" Brook asked "What did Naruto do before?"

"Oh yeah," Luffy grinned "Naruto was a marine."

"WHAT!?" all the Straw Hats except for the unconscious Sanji yelled out of disbelief, except for Nami who knew him for a long time.

"Jeez are you serious?" she crossed her arms "I thought you guys figured it out."

"I knew he was in the Whitebeard War, not that he was a marine!" Usopp screamed in response to her.

Luffy scratches his head "Actually," he thought for a moment "he was a Rear Admiral, he mentioned once to me that he could've been a Vice Admiral but he declined that."

"HE WAS A WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Chopper and Usopp yelled, throwing their hands above the air for a moment before they fell backwards. Brook and Franky were petrified out of shock. Luffy was already beginning to eat some of the meals the Kuja pirates at while without anybody noticing that one of their crewmembers left the conversation to join another one.

Usopp got back up and started yelling "What the hell is a Rear Admiral doing here Luffy? Is he trying to arrest you like your crazy grandpa Garp?!"

"Have you been living under a rock?!" Nami barked at him angrily "If you followed the news the last few years you may have known that the World Government hates Naruto more than Luffy."

Usopp took a step back "W-What do you mean? What has he done to piss of the world government?"

Zoro groaned at his crew mate's idiocy "I cannot believe this," he turned to Nami "I know you follow the news, explain to those idiots?." Zoro laid back and took his everyday nap.

Nami felt irritated on how Zoro just forced her to explain it to the idiots, but she knew better then to complain and complied. She talked about Naruto's crime which got him sent to Impel Down and shocked the whole world.

 **Inside the Sunny: dining room**

Naruto, Foster and Reiser stood around the table and were discussing about something.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!"

All three briefly turned around, asking themselves what that was but they then turned back towards the table which was covered with maps, letters and pictures.

Naruto turns his attention to the guys "Okay Foster, give me what you got."

"Right," Foster shoved a letter forwards "this was the latest report from the lads in Fishmen island. They're all there except for our pilots. They've been given a recon mission on the island of Punk Hazard."

"Punk Hazard?" Reiser crossed his arms "What's to find in that hellhole?"

Foster grimaced "A spy has confirmed that at least a dozen ships have been spotted there, he has confirmed that the ship carried chemicals, weapons, machinery…" he then shove aggressively a few pictures to the front "and children."

Reiser took a look at those pictures and it made him boil out of anger; these kids looked like they were the same age of his nephew, they were being escorted by men in hazard gear and rifles.

"Those fuckers." He seethed his teeth.

Naruto couldn't agree more and asked "Who's running this operation?"

"Caesar Clown."

"I'm I hearing it clear?" Reiser leaned forwards "That demented scientist?" sounding very angry

"Yes that demented scientist who else?" Foster replied to him in a harsh tone, he didn't meant to do that but Reiser was losing his control over these kind of things that involved children.

Naruto broke the tension "What else do you got?"

"Okay, we know that Caesar now uses building PH-006 as his personal laboratory, he's basically living in there and thanks to the 'climate' of the island, nobody has ever thought anyone would go back there." Foster laid out the blueprints of PH-006, he pointed out each room of the buildings are coded with the letters and what kind of importance these places hold.

"I don't get it. How come the Navy hasn't found out yet?" Reiser asked.

"Because," Foster shoved another two picture and held his hand over them "He's under someone's protection."

"First is 'Demon Bamboo' Vergo. He's working for a pirate, who orders him to cover everything up from the deliveries that go in and out the island."

"Should've guessed that snake." Reiser grumbled.

Foster then revealed the second picture "Donquixote Doflamingo."

"A Warlord huh?" Naruto looked into the pictures "If I don't recall, Dressrosa isn't that far away from Punk Hazard right?"

"Right…" Reiser confirmed, he turned to his commander "What shall we do Naruto? You know Dragon has ordered you to regroup with the other Revolutionaries in Dressrosa within the next 3 weeks."

Naruto was thinking for a moment, yes he was ordered by Dragon to help find the weapons that were being traded in the underground market of the kingdom but he knew Dragon would understand him if he did it for the right reasons.

"When we arrive on Fishman Island, we'll get the guys together and prepare ourselves. I'll contact Dragon about this just leave it to me. Then when we're ready we will leave the island as soon as possible." He told his men as they nodded.

"Clear the table we're done for today."

Naruto sat down in the chair while Reiser and Foster took all the intel from the table and putted it back inside their bags, they then left and went outside to join the others. Leaving Naruto alone in the room for himself.

He took out his carton of smokes and pulled out one, he was about to lighten it until he sensed someone in the room. He sighed as he puts down the cigarettes on the table

"I know that you're there Robin, you can come out."

Robin stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him and prepared the nearest chair so she could sit next to him.

Naruto took a glance at her and saw that she had a blank expression on her face.

He knew that face all too well and sighed "Okay, what do you want to say Robin?"

"You know what I want to say Naruto," she began "and I think you should go back and face the music."

"You know that I can-"

"Because you never tried explain it to them!" Robin interrupted him "If you just can try and tell them why you were there you coul-"

"I stood there, I had the rifle and I'm a human." Naruto interrupted her this time "Those three strikes made me the most hated human in the Fishmen kingdom and by that I had no choice then to leave..." Naruto replied.

"But I thought you liked going back?"

"I do." The truth was that Naruto was happy he was coming back home, he would like nothing else then to go back and see his friends and family "but how can I walk among people who like nothing more than to see me get lost?" he pulled down the sleeve of his bandaged arm and started rubbing his knuckles.

The memories were flashing again in his mind _'God damnit.'_

"Besides, everywhere I go, bad luck follows me around. Fisher Tiger, the queen, Bishop and the others." Naruto took a look into the palm of his hands and his brain started messing around again.

His hands were covered in blood, blood of the men who he got killed.

"That's not true." Suddenly his bandaged hand was grabbed by the soft touch by somebody, he turned to Robin holding it. he looked into her eyes.

She gave a soft smile to him "Naruto, no matter what people may say about you, don't let that bring you down. You have your brother Luffy, your crew, Dragon and the Revolutionaries," she placed her forehead over to his and came close to each other and made direct eye contact with him "and you have me."

Naruto shut his eyes and cracked a smile "Robin," he smirked as he looked directly to her face "what did I do to deserve you?"

"Well, you're kind, smart, funny, honest, loyal to the ones you look after and willing to protect them. Also…" she stood up and walked towards him. Naruto felt something spread his leg and moved his chair backwards, making room for Robin to sit on his lap with her

"You're such a sweet lover when you can satisfy a woman like me," She gave an amused look as she trailed her hands over his bandaged arm and pulled it around her waist and placed her free hand over his head, she then gave the full view of her bust to Naruto.

"Robin…" Naruto responded. His hand started moving his hand under her long salmon sari-like skirt and trailed his fingers over her soft skin towards her thighs as he could not help himself but stare into her breasts that were looking unconfutable in that navy blue leather vest that was partly zipped, giving a good amount of cleavage to be seen.

He looked back to her face "I'm sorry…

"Just kiss me, what else is a mistress for?" Robin seductively said to him as her lips touched his and he responded by kissing back. In a second, they started making out and began fondling each other.

Naruto started rubbing her thighs, making her pant inside his mouth and she was about to submit to his will.

But she wouldn't have that, she began using her free hands to try remove his coat. When she did that she began to spread her hands arounds his chest and tried to 'fight' him back on this. After she realized he was still gaining control on her, she went for the full advantage and started gliding her hands down his chest, towards his waist then went down his stomach and was to glide into his-

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! PIRATE SHIP ON OUR TAIL!" Foster yelled throughout the ship, making our couple stop their activity and stand up

Naruto and Robin exited the quarters and now climbed on deck, he ran towards Foster in the back as he wanted to know what was happening.

Foster pointed out "Over there." he handed over his binoculars to Naruto as he uses them to see what was behind them.

Reiser came walking with his rifle "What do you see?" he asked as he puts some rounds in his weapon.

"A big ship, large enough for an large pirate crew. But I see something pulling them…." He informed them as he saw that a big creature was carrying the ship like horse carrying a wagon.

"Do you think we can take it?" Reiser asked while Foster pulled out his revolver and cocked it.

Naruto took the binoculars of his face and replied "Only if they board us."

"Hey Naruto!" Luffy shouted to attract his brother's attention "What kind of a crew is it!?"

"How should I know it idiot?! These guys are catching up with us!" Naruto yelled back.

An previously scared Usopp asked "What can we do then?" wanting to know what the former marine wanted to do.

Naruto pulled out his sword "Simple, we let them board us and we kick their asses."

"WHAAAT? FIGHTING THEM UNDERWATER! WHO WOULD BE SO STUPID TO GO WITH THAT?" Usopp and Chopper yelled.

Before anyone else could give their say, the ship was being rammed in the side by the enemy pirate ship. It finally caught up with them and started ramming into them rapidly.

"They don't know how to quite don't they?" Zoro said in irritation.

"They're about to board!" Foster yelled.

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT, SEA COW!" came from Caribou as he and his men were ready to board the ship.

 _'Sea Cow?' Nami_ /Naruto heard this reference and turned their heads to the sea cow.

"MOHMOO!" Nami yelled before Naruto could say anything "It's me Nami!"

The big sea cow Mohmoo turned its head around and saw who it was and blinked it's eyes out of shock, but when it saw Naruto his eyes were tearing up.

"MOOO!?" it said as it turned its attention to Nami while Naruto nodded to it before going back to the others

"Hey Luffy, doesn't that cow look familiar?" Sanji said, ignoring the fact that it was somehow communicating with Naruto.

Luffy popped his head up "I don't know?"

The moment the sea cow saw the two Straw Hat pirates and recognized them immediately it started to panic.

As Caribou was the first to enter the bubble, grinning like a maniac he began "Let's attack men!"

Without him even knowing it, the sea cow started to swim away quickly as possible with Caribou's crew still on the ship, forcing them to be set apart from their captain.

Caribou walked forwards grinning "Now, it's time for a little greeting…" he spoke to the unimpressed Straw Hat crew, "Fire the Gatling gun and shower them in bullets! I want every last of them dead!" Caribou added as he licked his lip.

He stretches his hands to the air and yells "Send these Straw Hats to hell!"

An awkward silence was heard and Caribou began becoming nervous, making him turn his head slowly around and realizing he was on his own "AAAAAAAH!"

Struck like stone, Caribou stood there as Franky casually walked to him and picked him up with ease, with the intention of just throwing him overboard.

"NO! WAIT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THROW ME INTO THE WATER ARE YOU? PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME MY FRIEND, I'M BEGGING YOU! COME ON YOU'RE REASONABLE FELLOW ARE YOU NOT?" Caribou kept screaming and tried to convince Franky to spare him, even by so far to compliment him "BY THE WAY, YOU'RE VERY GOOD LOOKING! I'M SURE YOU ARE SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS THE VALUE OF LIFE AREN'T YOU NOT? BESIDES, THE GODS ARE WATCHING! YOU'LL BE JUDGED FOR THIS!"

This was the limit for one particular man who had an encounter with the sicko and walked into the scene with Naruto following him.

"Oh make up your fricking mind already! Weren't you just about to fire your Gaitling gun and blast us to kingdom come!" Franky yelled out of irritation.

Caribou tried to talk his way out of this "Me?...no, it was just a joke….I was just joking around."

"I ain't laughing." Sanji stated as he approached him, he soon was joined by Zoro who then asked him "Anyway tell me, I know you're the captain of that ship so what's your name?"

 _'That's Roronoa Zoro!'_

Caribou yelped and bowed on his knees "Don't be ridiculous why would you think I'm the captain?" he came up with an excuse "Those ruffians were keeping me as…a slave yes a slave!"

His head was smashed against the deck. Caribou then was grabbed by the neck and thrown against the side with his head close to the bubble.

It was Reiser and he now had Caribou's head near the seawater, so close that he could just throw him into the sea. He looked him in the eye "Do you remember me?"

Caribou panicked "HAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T! I DID NOTHING TO YOU! I WOULD NEVE-"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Reiser yelled over him as he forced his head outside the bubble, making Caribou try to close his mouth as he started to drown.

Chopper looked horrified and yelled "STOP! What are you doing?" Chopper was about to stop him until he saw Naruto walk passed him and tapped Reiser on the shoulder.

"That's enough."

Reiser pulled back and shoved the pirate into the ground while Foster pulled out seastone cuffs and chained his arms.

"Bind him up and put him in a corner." Naruto ordered.

Foster then pulled out a pair of bandanas and binds it around his mouth and eyes. They then pulled him up and threw him against the wall as he fell, Reiser went a step further and kicked him on the side before making him turn around and trying to kick him in the head.

"Stop it mate, stop it!" Foster came between them and held him back "It's enough already. he's already defenseless."

"I don't care! I'll cut this snake's his tongue out!" Reiser tried to get pass Foster "I won't let that bastard get away with it."

"Reiser!" He turned to see Naruto walk towards him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head "Don't be that guy like back then in Tonika…." When he mentioned that, Reiser began thinking about that village.

"Take a walk Reiser, that's an order and don't let me repeat myself."

Reiser took a minute to calm down as he began to remember his comrades who died in Tonika…he sighed out his frustrations and he began yelling "REMEMBER THOSE LIVES YOU'VE STOLEN! I'M TALKING ABOUT TONIKA! THE ELEMENTAL WAR! YOU PREACHING HYPOCRITICAL SNAKE! BABY KILLER!" he began walking away with Foster backing him up.

Naruto rubbed his face and turns to the Straw Hats and said "We'll be in the back if you need us. Sorry for the trouble." Naruto was about to walk away from the scene.

"Hold on," Usopp stopped him "What's this about him being a baby killer? This doesn't feel right!"

"Yeah Usopp is right," Sanji joined in "Your guys start beating him around and treat him like an animal."

"Because he is an animal." Naruto answered casually.

Chopper interjected "That is wrong! You cannot beat him senseless. He could've died!"

"You wouldn't understand." Naruto mumbled to himself "If you would excuse me. I've got to talk to my subordinate." Naruto left them as he went to join his friend.

Sanji frowned and was about to stop him "Hey-" he was stopped by Zoro "Mosehead what are you doing?"

Zoro ignored the insult and simply asked "Sanji, have you ever heard of The Siege of Tonika?"

Sanji was taken back by what Zoro said, he didn't realize what the guy mentioned that place earlier.

Usopp and Chopper didn't understood what the name Tonika meant "Uhm what's Tonika?"

Sanji, Usopp and the others were about to answer but someone else was quicker than them "It was the bloodiest battle that was ever fought in the Elemental War."

They turned around to see the one who said it was Robin "Tonika was a village that was located in a place called 'The Hole'. A place that was named because it was resembled to an oasis in the middle of a wasteland."

"Why would they fight over a place like this if it lies in the middle of a wasteland?" Brook asked "It doesn't make sense to fight in a place like this."

"Because The Hole holds an secret weapon." Robin answered "An weapon similar to the one Crocodile was looking, only it wasn't a ship it was a tower. This information is normally kept secret."

This stunned the Straw Hats.

Nami then asked "Robin, how do you know this?"

Robin decided to say something about her past that she kept for too long "The only reason why I know this is because for a short period of time, I was there. I was there in the middle of the war."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled. Nobody expected this to come from Robin.

She began explaining more about Tonika village while they slowly were reaching the Plume current and two unknown figures were approaching them from out the shadows.

 **That is it for today! I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed but I just want to start on my Jinchuuriki of the Force story since it's been a while and people are pressuring on me for a good reason. my exams are over so I have enough time to write now.**

 **Next time Reiser his story will be explained about his fight in Tonika. I want to know how you guys think of Reiser (remember, he's from the movie Stalingrad of 1993) so please give me your fair thoughts in the comments. I really appreciate fair criticism.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yo! wassup folks I am back with a new chapter, sorry if this will maybe not be liked by some of you but I had to do it or it wouldn't explain one character's existence, that character being Reiser. Also I am sorry for not updating this story for a long time, it won't happen again hopefully)**

 **Enjoy!**

All the Straw Hats started listening to Robin, who started explaining them what the Siege of Tonika was and how brutal it was.

"Tonika was the turning point of the Elemental war where the 6th Storm infantry was facing the last pirates of Big Mom, who ordered an last massive offensive to reclaim it, at all cost. The marines who were defending Tonika were cut off and surrounded the whole village."

"The whole village turned into a ghost town, with all its buildings shot apart or burning and people scavenging for food, clothing or anything else. The only protection the villagers had were the marines and the local militias, they had to when they heard stories that the Big Mom pirates started pillaging, raping and murdering anybody they could find for retaliation of they failed attacks."

Robin took a deep breath as she remembered those people, whose bodies were damaged beyond repair, even for a funeral "The marines tried everything they could to make sure the population didn't conflict much damage, but even they were having problems with surviving, when the winter finally arrived they lost over a half of their battalion."

Some grimaces were heard, especially Luffy who knew what she was talking about.

Usopp raised his hand "Uhm, what is the 6th Storm infantry? I heard of the 9th Damned but who are they?"

Zoro sighed "They are a like the 9th Division, but the difference is that the 6th was an elite force in the beginning."

"I don't follow." Sanji asked.

"They were organized by Vice Admiral Jonathan, a well-respected marine who saw the potential of building up an elite group of men who were trained in modern and guerilla warfare, they were known to fought in Alabasta until Crocodile took the position as 'protector' of the kingdom."

"Oh." All the men except Zoro replied, earning the others sweat drops.

Robin went further "The 6th just had taken in the place and was ordered to defend the area from the pirates, they held of the pirates for months while they had to wait for another Marine Division to relief them."

"Wait a minute," Usopp pointed at Robin "You still didn't tell us why you were in Tonika in the first place. Explain to us."

Robin sighed and countered "I was doing research in the town, when the fighting was coming closer, I was forced with everybody else to hide in the underground sewers…"

 _Flashback_

 _Robin looked up as the ceiling was shaking violently and gunfire could be heard, they were fighting again and this time it was louder, meaning that they are close by._

 _"Big sister Robin." I'm scared." Robin turned her head and looks to the two kids who she was bringing to safety, the boy was Leo and the girl was Miina, the little redheaded girl Miina was hiding behind her brother and was scared of the noises._

 _Robin kneeled down to their level and smiled at them while patting their heads "Don't worry, as long as you stay with me nothing will happen."_

 _BANG!_

 _Robin turned around and saw that a group of pirates breached through an underground door and tried to run away, but before they could get away they were mowed down by gunfire as their bodies were filled with bullet holes._

 _Robin took a glimpse from behind the wall and saw that a group of marines came running and checked out the area. She could hear them talking._

 _"You and you, check that corner for any pirates._ _The others come with me." A voice of authority sounded as they heard footsteps leaving the area._

 _'I've got the get out of here with the kids before they catch us.' Robin thought as she grabbed the kids by their hands and was trying to sneak away._

 _She suddenly felt her ankle being grabbed and looked down on the ground that it was a pirate with his back covered in bullet holes and blood._

 _He yelled "You're not leaving me here bitch._

 _Robin managed to free her feet and stomped him in the hand._

 _The pirate screamed in pain "Argh you bitch!"_

 _"Hey! I heard something." Robin realized the marines heard the altercation, she saw that they spotted them and one of them yelled "Stand right there!"_

 _"Run kids!" Robin yelled as she, Leo and Miina started running through the sewers, Robin picked Miina up and held her around her arms while Leo ran in front of them._

 _"BANG!" a groan was heard, they took out the pirate and loud clomping could be heard. Meaning they were chasing them._

 _They ran and ran until they stopped and found themselves in a dead end, Robin suddenly fell forwards with Miina in her hands and cringed in pain, she didn't manage to eat something in a while and thanks to that, she wasn't in a good condition to fight._

 _A man just came from around the corner and points his flashlight at them._

 _Robin quickly turned around and was faced with a marine, holding a flamethrower pointed at them, with the expression of shock which meant he didn't realize he just was chasing down a woman and some kids._

 _Miina began to cry by the man's appearance, causing the tension o break down and forced him to lower his weapon just as his comrade arrived and did the same thing. The other marine recognized the woman and pointed his gun at her again_

 _"Reiser, that's Nico Robin." The younger marine asked Reiser "Should we arrest her?"_

 _"I don't know…" He didn't seem to care as he was paying attention how the boy was trying to calm down and shield her sister from them, scared for their lives they started hiding behind Robin._

 _Robin looked at what the now named Reiser would say, she right now could not do anything right now in front of the kids and she didn't know how many marines were here to begin with._

 _Miina and Leo's stomachs rumbled out of starvation and it made them grab their tummies "Oh it hurts." Leo went down to his knees._

 _Robin turned to him "Leo!"_

 _Leo was trembling out of hunger and then opened his eyes, seeing a hand with a sandwich in it, in front of him. He looked up and was shocked to see it was the marine who gave him food._

 _Before he could say anything, a loud explosion occurred and someone began screaming in pain "Help me! Somebody help me!"_

 _"Come on Reiser, it sound like Emigholz." The marine said as he was the first to run._

 _"Okay GeGe," Reiser stepped up and turned to Robin, he pulled out his last pieces of bread and threw it at her "Make sure these kids eat, and don't talk about this."_

 _Robin nodded "I won't, thank you." Reiser nodded as he started to follow GeGe. Robin saw how the kids were beginning to eat the bread._

 _"Let's eat before we leave, we've got a long way before we reach the outskirts."_

 _End flashback_

Robin explained the full story and turned to the cabin door, wanting to know what the veteran was doing.

 **With Reiser**

Reiser sat on his sleeping spot playing with his ammo around his hands and was slowly putting them in the chamber of his Gewehr 98. He did this usually when he wanted to be left alone or when he was thinking about the past.

And today it was both reasons.

Reiser now went into deep a deep state of mind as he started remembering the most bloodiest fight he had ever fought, a landscape that was not bigger than a city or island he fought on with his friends.

How it all began and how it ended.

 ** _Flashback: 5 months since the Elemental War began, A random island on the beach_**

 _Reiser was swimming on the beach with a local girl who he had met just earlier in the nursery where he picked up his wounded lieutenant. They both got out of the sea and went towards the concrete to where they kept their towels._

 _Reiser pulled his towel and began drying the girl named Viola her shoulder and whispered "Can I dry your back?"_

 _"Thank you." She responded back amusedly as she took his towel and began dry his chest in front of a group of old men grinning at the couple._

 _He laid on his back while Viola started rubbing his back with oil. He did not complain of the woman trying to ease up his muscles, maybe he would even get laid before leaving._

 _"Hey Fritz, where did you get this camel piss?" Fritz turned to who asked._

 _There were two men sitting there, one in a chair and the other was with a bandaged leg sitting on a wheelchair, both were playing cards while drinking away the now warm liquor he acquired from a sympathetic bartender._

 _The guy in the chair was his longtime colleague Manfred "Rollo" Rohleder, who he saw as a friend and sometime a pain in the ass for making stupid remarks but he was a good soldier who had a lot of experience. He was married to his sweetheart who lived on Loguetown._

 _The guy in the wheelchair is or rather was their lieutenant Alfred Lupo, a good friend of Rollo and Reiser who took a hit on their last journey, unfortunately that was his last injury he had required as he was discharged from active duty due his wounds on his legs and the concussion he received forcing him into early retirement from the marines._

 _Reiser replied "I got it for cheap from a bartender who wanted to sell it for a few marks."_

 _"Gee I wonder why." Rollo poured the bottle he was holding onto the ground "Next time if you have a chance, try to get something better than this."_

 _Lupo turned his head around "and maybe give me some of that nice ass. All will be forgiven since you always get the best cards." Earning a laugh from Reiser._

 _"I told you we should've left him at the hospital, but no." Rollo complained at the drunken Lupo._

 _"Sometimes Rollo, sometime I think you got hit in the head by those pirates, not him." Reiser replied at his friend._

 _He stood up and picked his bottle of wine "It's his last day before he returns to the south blue, so let him play." Reiser handed Lupo his bottle "Here buddy._

 _"His wife is for a surprise," Rollo sarcastically commented and then protested "The doctor has said he must not drink."_

 _"Ah he's going to get a headache anyway." Reiser looked to his watch and saw what the time was and he jumped out of his massage and said "Shit! Rollo dress up we're late!"_

 _Rollo chucked down the horrible drink he had and started getting their uniform on **(I'm not going into detail but they are wearing the same uniform like in the movie Stalingrad 1993.)**_

 _Rollo and a few other guys grabbed Lupo's wheelchair and lifted it up to bring him with them, all the while Lupo was drinking his bottle._

 _Reiser was done with his buttons and was almost done with his boots as he said his farewell to Viola "Goodbye Viola." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving. He grabbed his helmet and ran behind his fellow comrades towards the marine command post._

 _They all arrived in their full military gear and stood in attention just as Vice Admiral Jonathan began to speak to the men._

 _"Men! The Fleet Admiral commends for your fighting against pirates in the New World. As you all showed courage against the pirates in the Alabasta Kingdom at a time where the kingdom is in crisis, where drought is causing unrests in many of the regions which became the preying ground for many pirates to pillage the innocent people. You have fought against these pirates and held them off until the Warlord Crocodile and the kingdom managed to take it over with their numbers of men."_

 _"You are chosen because you are the best. Never forget that. A new mission awaits you. As you all know, the war against the triple alliance of the Big Mom pirates, the Beasts pirates of Kaido and the revolutionary Akatsuki began a few months ago. I am proud to say that today our forces have just won the battle of Konohagakure after weeks of fighting. Now HQ has selected YOU to be transferred to the Elemental continent and support our troops in accomplishing their objective; to take Amegakure and drive away the criminals and terrorists from the continent."_

 _Reiser sighed, looks like the good times were over._

 _"Before you can leave, you will form the core of a new, elite fighting group that is part of the 6th Infantry Division. First let me present you, in the name of the Fleet Admiral these medals will be awarded to those who played an important role in driving of the pirates pillagers from Nanohana. Men I present you the new platoon commander for Second company's 1st Platoon. Lieutenant Von Witzland. Step forward."_

 _Reiser saw how a guy of the same height as him, walked towards the Vice Admiral and stopped in front of him, he saluted him and then stood next to him in formation._

 _"All those who are to be decorated, step forwards!"_

 _Reiser, Rollo and three other members of their battalion walked out and stepped forward to their superior officers and awaited for their decorations._

 _Reiser waited for his medal to be pinned on his chest and instead of the Vice Admiral, he only decorated three of his men and then stepped away as he ordered "Lieutenant Von Witzland, decorate your men!"_

 _The lieutenant did what he was told and was about to decorate him but he then asked "Why were you late, corporal?"_

 _"Hospital visit. Your predecessor, sir." Reiser answered to the lieutenant. He noticed that the lieutenant looked over at the only entrance and exit of the square and saw Lupo half-drunk in his wheelchair._

 _The lieutenant took a moment to think and then said "Hero's aren't late, corporal. Remember that in the future."_

 _Reiser didn't show it but he already figured out this lieutenant had possibly never saw combat._

 _'we'll see what you're made of Lieutenant.' Reiser thought as he got his decoration pinned on his jacket and then gave him a firm handshake._

 _Witzland turned to Rollo who forgot to button up his collar and earned himself a remark "Sergeant, do you intend to accept your reward with your collar open?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Rollo replied to the lieutenant._

 _Jonathan sighed and ordered "The award is revoked."_

 _"Battalion, at ease!"_

 _"Dismissed!" the five men went back to their positions as the Vice Admiral then said "Storm troopers, be ready to move out in a half hour. Battalion dismissed!"_

 _Later they all gathered their belongings and said their final farewells to their families as they entered the train wagons._

 _Reiser and the others now were in the train that was following the tracks, they just were rolling past the beach where Reiser saw Viola in her swimming suit again._

 _"Viola!" Reiser yelled, when she saw him he kissed knuckles of his fist and blew it to her._

 _She smiled and waved at him yelling "Goodbye, my love!"_

 _"Hey Fritz, you're in love?" Rollo began to tease "When's the wedding."_

 _Reiser his head as they said their farewells to the people down below, leaving for another mission._

 _The 6th Storm infantry would join the war._

 _(After 2 days travelling)_

 _The men of the 6th had to jump on another train after they made a stop at Water 7, where they would pick up some extra supplies, when they were done with that, the train left for their next stop; the last train stop and Marine stronghold on Kirigakure, where they would get on the boats and get to the shores of Wave._

 _Meanwhile inside one of the carts, Rollo was playing some cards with Emigholz, a fellow marine who've they had served with for a long time. He was an alright kinda guy but he was a horrible player when it comes to cards._

 _"I swear man, you play worse than Lupo and he lost his mind." Rollo laughed as he took the price, a pack of smokes and some chocolates._

 _Emigholz puffed "Whatever, I can get that next week." He smiled as he noticed that Reiser wasn't paying attention, not only that but he wasn't even playing. He was reading a letter that he had been given by someone on Water 7._

 _Rollo tried to take a peek at the letter Hey. What's in that letter, something from that girl you have been screwing?"_

 _Reiser shook his head "No, it's a letter from Victor. You know? The sergeant who serves in the 9th?"_

 _Rollo nodded, he knew that Reiser was friends with some of the 9th Damned "Yeah what about him?"_

 _He sighed "He says that the 11th division had been taken by surprise in Kusa, forcing them to retreat to the outskirts of Konoha, meaning they are over a hundred miles away from Akatsuki's doorstep in Ame."_

 _"Okay, so a little setback what else?"_

 _"You remember how the World Government refuses to give the names of the fallen marines?" Rollo nodded again and asked._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"…Bishop was killed in the Wave landings."_

 _This news became interesting to some of whom were listening to the conversation, including their new lieutenant._

 _Rollo closed his eyes and cussed "Shit…" he pinched the bridge of his nose and asks "Who else?"_

 _"Sokka, the brother of that medic Katara was also killed, near Konoha. Also were, Matteo and almost everybody of the Big Bess crew except for McManus and some rookie."_

 _That were a lot of names Reiser and Rollo knew very well, they all were from the same class in the academy. Close friends who are now gone._

 _Emigholz tried to break the sad scene by offering something "I've got something that could help." He bent down behind him and grabbed a bottle and some glasses._

 _He began pouring it in "Let's bring a toast to them." He poured three glasses._

 _"Excuse me?" they turned to see the lieutenant standing there and looking at them in a demanding posse._

 _"May I also have a glass?" the lieutenant asked. This made the three be taken but surprise but soon Emigholz poured him one._

 _The lieutenant turned to Reiser and asked "You know members of the 9th Damned?"_

 _Reiser nodded "Yes sir, been befriended with some of them since the academy, including Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _"You know Naruto Uzumaki. That's interesting." Witzland sat down and continued to ask "How do you know him?"_

 _Reiser went to explain how he and Naruto met on the same training tour in the East Blue and how they got each other's backs when they fought pirates all over the seas. Witzland was very impressed that someone of his battalion was close befriended with the infamous trouble maker and rising marine Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Witzland stood up and raised his cup "Cheers, to the fallen marines who've did their part."_

 _The three were pleased to know their officer wasn't some hardline marine and they replied "Cheers." They downed their drinks._

 _"Hey, I think we've finally arrived." Someone yelled as everybody looked through the door and saw that the ships of the marines could be seen and the land mile high black smoke was pilling up in the air._

 _"Looks like the Akatsuki has bombed the island again." Reiser looked through the open door and had this thought in his mind._

 _'This is it, the war that we've all prepared for. After all these years of tensions it finally happened.'_

 _The grunt next to him looked shaken and Reiser asked "What's your name kid?"_

 _The grunt turned to him and said "Muller. But everybody calls me GeGe because there are a lot of Mullers."_

 _Reiser smiled, this kid seemed alright but looked like he was new "Okay GeGe let's put this straight away, how long have you been in the service?"_

 _"Just 3 months sir."_

 _"Don't call me sir, I'm Reiser but call me Fritz." He patted the kid's back._

 _End flashback_

Reiser took a sip of his bottle of strong gin he had stolen of a booze store. He kept remembering the memories more and more.

After they had finally arrived on the mainland by going first through the Land of Waves and march up to Konohagakure, there he learned that he couldn't see Naruto as he and the rest of the Damned were already trying to flank the enemy lines by taking Otogakure and breaking through their lines.

The 6th meanwhile was tasked to go to the borders of fire country, a village in the middle the wastelands.

Tonika, the 6th had to take the village by force and hold the village until the 9th Damned or any other Marine division could back relief them after completing their objectives. The one who planned that only 10 000 marines would defend the village was Admiral Akainu who said this would only take three months to do so.

But like his temper, Akainu's plan faltered as soon as it started, after Reiser and the rest arrived at Tonika and were met with much resistance from the Big Mom pirates. Where in actually they thought they would face Akatsuki Revolutionaries.

They only barely survived with the help of Captain Hermann Musk, a hardened experienced marine who fought the pirates and revolutionaries as part of the first invasion fleet. He was considered a good leader and principled fighter but he was also seen by others as a crazy man who would do anything to achieve their goals, even by using danger close fire and at the cost of many men.

That is what Reiser experienced when they were tasked with taking the steel factory where the enemy had previously been storing large amount of oil and tank parts. He even saw how Hermann had ordered one man to run in the crossfire and throw a grenade at the entrance of the factory and die after he made the terrible mistake of misfiring his weapon.

He also saw perhaps the most hideous acts committed when they had entered an orphanage and were angered so much, they killed all the pirates they could find.

And then when they finally heard through the radio that the 9th Damned was in a stalemate against Akatsuki and Beasts pirates, they knew that the battle would not be over for quite some time.

Reiser remembered how he and whatever was left of battalion, were trapped in an apartment complex where they were surrounded by buildings filled with left over enemy Revolutionaries who had rifles, machine guns and snipers.

Even though they had taken in the village, they could only keep a grip on it as the new Big Mom pirate offensive took them by surprise and diminished their forces in half, forcing them to take shelter with some of the civilians who were trapped inside the village.

He remembered one man he hated Muller. He was young, arrogant and filled with the rhetoric of absolute Justice. It did not help him after he was the first one to fire a shot when Reiser, Witzland and two Revolutionaries when a cease fire was called in to try to get the wounded out.

In the middle of that ceasefire, a young boy came running out of the Akatsuki filled buildings and met face to face with the marines. All of them soon tried to help the wounded on the ground and help them bring them to safety.

Reiser even got a moment of a chance, to exchange food with a revolutionary who had a type of bread he liked to eat.

When Muller fired the first round, in the chaos the kid named Kolya tried to throw a grenade inside the marine filled building but was stopped by Witzland and dragged inside. After that shootout, Witzland had confronted Muller about it and threatened to court martial him, he first wasn't frightened by it until Reiser gave his own two cents by spitting on him and slapping him across the face.

In the time of short peace, Reiser tried to befriend Kolya and gave him some bread, he was obviously scared as he was a kid who came from the opposite side of the battlefield and tried to have as often communicative contact as possible.

When the mail arrived, the clock started ticking from bad to worse, first it began with Rollo receiving a telegram of his wife, confessing to him she was seeing another man. And then it went worse when the Revolutionaries fired a cannonball at the building and hitting them.

In the chaos Kolya managed to escape and the marines started firing at every direction to keep the Revolutionaries away from them.

Lieutenant Witzland, Emigholz, Reiser, GeGe and Rollo went down the sewers after giving orders to the rest to hold the building, so they could make sure their only way out wouldn't be cut off. In those sewers, Reiser had met a group of refugees and let them go. Even when one of them was a notorious criminal, he knew it wasn't the time to focus on something else.

In the sewers, Emigholz lost his leg in an explosion and forced the group to go to the field hospital. When they had arrived there, Reiser remembered perhaps the biggest mistake he had made; he had forced a member of the medical staff to try help a panicking Emigholz who unfortunately died of his wounds.

This is where the sadistic and ruthless captain Haller had arrested them and demoted all of them to the penal battalion, where they would clean up the roads off landmines and disarming them.

Reiser remembered who agent Captain Haller was, he was an extremely hard and had a sadistic pleasure of tormenting captured Akatsuki members by forcing them to walk death marches and ordering his men to beat the prisoners who failed to comply.

And then winter arrived…

After the 6th was completely surrounded by the pirate back up of Big Mom, they had to break through the line if they wanted to survive, here is where Reiser had met Otto, a former officer who also was stripped of his rank after a failed order. They all were tormented and abused by the recently promoted Muller who casually threw as little bread as possible to the starving men he was ordered to watch and beating them when he felt like it.

It almost turned into a riot when Hermann Musk arrived and rallied the angry men into trying to help secure the only way out of the encircling enemy. They all had complied and only did that out of respect to the captain.

Reiser had seen his first battle in a few months and it turned ugly, ugly was a mild word to subscribe what he witnessed. He had seen Wölk, a big guy froze up in fear and get into panic, firing his MP18 at a tank before the tank drove over him and squashed him like a bug. Muller was shot by a tank shell and died screaming when his body was slashed in half by it.

But even after all of that, thanks to the grenades and fire bombs, the remaining 6th infantry managed to hold them off and take out all the tanks that belonged to the Akatsuki. At the cost of so many men.

Then there was that one day, that awful day that would stick into Reiser's memory forever. He, GeGe and the others were reinstated their ranks and were forced by their superior officer Haller to be an execution squad and commit a crime they never thought they needed to do; execute civilians.

One of them was Kolya, the boy Reiser met, and to make it worst he was the one who had to shoot him.

Reiser tried to protest but was soon faced with two options: either he had to kill an innocent boy or he would stand there too.

And there it was where Reiser was forced to participate into the scandalous event as he shot the kid who didn't looked upset or angered, just saddened and sorrow…

That he would never forget or ever forgive himself.

Just a month after that it seemed like it was for nothing, the 6th was still surrounded and food was scarce, just like water, medical supplies and even ammunition. The men were feeling like they were forgotten, lost and were about to meet death any moment now, either by battle or froze to death or even starvation.

In those circumstances it was understandable when they were overwhelmed by happiness when a food crate dropped out of the air and they scavenged it like crazy.

They were filled with joy when they tasted good bread in their mouth and reminded themselves to keep on going. It all changed when one certain person came walking by.

Captain Haller pointed his gun at them and ordered them to stand up, he then had the nerve to mock their appearances and lack of strength. This made Otto lose his temper and attacked him. It turned deadly when Rollo fired one round into Haller and Haller himself fired his pistol once, killing GeGe.

"Here's a little for you GeGe." Reiser poured a little liquor for his friend who had been shot, not by a pirate but worst, by one of those World Government bastards.

After GeGe died, the weasel Haller tried to convince them to not shot him by revealing to them he had stored up food, this only enraged the men, while it was not seen physically, it was presented to them when Otto pulled out his Luger and shot the captain on the spot.

They dragged a wounded Musk with them who had got a severe case of trench foot and couldn't stand on his feet. They found the cellar where they found the food and began eating their stomachs full. They even found a woman held captive on a bed, she had somehow known Witzland and he made sure no one would do anything to do to her…

A discussion was held on what about to do next, while most of the men had no intention to go on an fight further, the captain said it was still their duty to keep the enemy away.

This was only laughed by Otto who said they were already dead and that he began to talk stuff that didn't made sense like he was ready to die but now was in peace after pulling himself together after realizing he faced all the odds. Which made him turn into laughter.

When Musk ordered him to stop laughing, Otto in response pulled out his Luger and only spoke two words that Reiser would always remember "For Justice." Before he blew his own head off.

After that and a couple of throw ups, Otto was the only one who was convinced and dragged the captain out, to be never seen again.

Reiser started thinking about the more intense memories as he started feeling the air turn cold.

The cold…

 _flashback_

 _In the harsh winter in Tonika, Reiser and Witzland were the only two men alive to leave the broken line. The rest was either dead or dumb enough to continue a fight but most of them were dead. Both men tried with the help of a woman to escape the overwhelming pirate forces._

 _But the woman was shot and killed while Witzland was shot twice in the leg and stomach, they tried to flee the murderous bandits._

 _But they didn't came far Witzland collapsed and was breathing his last moments out on his lap._

 _"Fritz, I-I cannot, I cannot go anymore. I-I order you to go." Witzland sounded as he began to ramble something._

 _Reiser shook his head "I'm sorry Lieutenant, I must say I have to refuse that order…. I will not leave you here to die."_

 _Witzland smiled for a short moment, his health then started to get worse and he started slowly succumbing to death itself as he spoke out his last words "The best…thing about the cold…is that you don't feel anything. Everything freezes."_

 _He took a quick few gaps of air "It's…too cold to cry. The best…thing about the cold. Fritz, get out of here…I mean it. Go." Witzland said before he gasped out his last amount of air, dying in his friend's arms._

 _Reiser took no notice to him being dead and said "You don't have to worry about sunburn." Reiser tried to raise a smile "Ever been to the desert? You'd hate it."_

 _He looked down at his fried "It's so hot. You're always sweating." Reiser looked up and continued "You think like you're melting like butter. The desert is shit."_

 _He looked up to the sky and even though he couldn't see it he said "Except for the stars… they're so close." He then looked "You know, Hans?"_

 _He saw that he wasn't moving and started shaking his body slightly "Hans?" he shook more "Hans?..."_

 _Reiser now knew he was marked for death, the usual laughing man, now wanted to cry. He was about to die, alone, in the cold without anybody to keep him company._

 _Reiser then started to succumb to the brutal winter cold, his feet where already covered in snow, he didn't fell his back and his arms felt frozen. There was nothing he could do then die._

 _Reiser began closing his eyes slowly "I guess this is it for me…Hold on Kolya," he almost closed his eyes when he saw something approach him "I'm coming…"_

 _He closed his eyes and the only thing he could saw about the figure that it was a woman with long black hair._

 _End flashback_

After he woke up from that spot, he remembered that he founded himself in a field hospital bed with Naruto sitting in the chair next to his bed, explaining how they founded him in a nearly being frozen to death.

While he survived it, his lieutenant Witzland died of his injuries with the cold finishing him off. Meaning he was perhaps the only one of the very few of his battalion still being alive. Naruto offered him if he wanted to stick by with his Division and he didn't seem to hesitate when he said yes.

His reason was just 'Tonika'

And that was no joke, after the 9th Damned managed to recapture Tonika, they found out that only about 300 of the 10 000 men of the 6th Division managed to survive the onslaught. Only five of them were from Reiser's battalion. Including Rollo.

Rollo was found alive as a prisoner and sended back after being given early retirement. He never heard from him or even received a letter from him since the battle. Why would he? He believed that Reiser was a coward for not joining him into the fight.

"Reiser?"

Reiser raised his head and saw Naruto and Foster standing there with looks of concern in their eyes.

He looked back down and sobered "Hey guys, sorry I was-"

"Don't even start man." Naruto interrupted him as he sat next to him "You have nothing to apologize for, that bastard deserves what has coming to him."

Reiser gripped his bottle and gritted "but still. I've committed atrocious acts that I can't undo."

Naruto looked at Foster and then back, replying "Haven't we all?..." One thing for sure was that there were no good guys in that war.

Not by a longshot.

The ship suddenly shacked up violently, making the three men lose their balance and fell down on their backs, making Reiser lose grip on his bottle and shatter on the wooden floor.

"What's going on!?" Foster asked as he tried to stand up.

Naruto was the first to go up the stairs, Reiser grabbed his rifle and soon followed with Foster behind him.

They opened the door and the ship shook again, making them almost fall backward down the stairs "The hell is going on!?"

"The Kraken is here that's why." Usopp yelled in horror as he pointed out the giant octopus and three bubbles with people inside of it.

It were Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

"What the hell are those guys doing up there?" Foster asked "They're gonna get themselves killed!"

Robin said to him "He wants to capture it, so it can pull the ship."

While Foster was dumbfounded by this idea, Reiser grew a smile and chuckled "You know what, I think that isn't such a bad idea."

Foster didn't believe what his friend said "Is that booze already messing with your brain?"

While Reiser and Foster were having a discussion, Naruto focused on what Luffy was doing. He saw that he was preparing himself.

"Is he going to try it here and now?" Naruto shook his head "I hope you know what you're doing Luffy."

Nami heard what he was saying and asked "Hmm? What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Luffy is going to try one of his new techniques." This caught the crew's attention "He was eager to try his new moves on something in the New World."

Franky then asked out of curiosity "So what does our Captain have under his sleeve?"

Naruto smirked "You just watch." He said as Luffy bit his thumb and grinned.

"Now, Third Gear!"

 **That is it for this chapter! Sorry this is a short chapter but I right now I'm quite busy trying to get up the second chapter of my GTA story. I will be working on all my stories very soon and especially on this one.**

 **PS again, if you want to know Reiser story to be visual, I recommend try watching Stalingrad 1993, the reason the flashbacks were short it because the only site who had that movie with subtitles has been pulled down and I don't know how long I can't wait for a other to come out.**

 **Please leave reviews and good feedback. I see you guys next time and peace.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello guys, sorry this going to be an short chapter but don't panic! I will make another chapter very soon since this will be the last pre-fishmen island chapter since I hated it. So don't worry, I will make another chapter after I'm done working this Sunday so enjoy!**

"Third gear!" Luffy's arm extended out of the bubble as it turned black, the pressure on Luffy was taking time as the Kraken took the chance to try take the captain out with his tentacle.

Sanji spotted this and disappeared from his bubble before anybody noticed and laid a hit on the Kraken's tentacle "Diable Jambe!"

Sanji's attack hits the tentacle of the Kraken, leaving a grill spot on it and making the Kraken shriek in pain.

Reiser whistled "Hey captain, think he's faster than you?" he asked as they saw how Sanji tried to get back to his bubble with the Kraken trying to smash him with another tentacle, but it instead got stopped by Zoro who exclaimed out his attack "Three sword style!: Crossing the Sixth Path!"

In a split second, the tentacle was sliced into six and left the Kraken with one tentacle less.

Foster snorted "You wish." He noticed that those two were glaring at each other "I'll say, hey are those two bitter rivals of each other or something?"

"Hmm, why do you ask that?" Chopper asked.

"Oh nothing, just makes more sense that's all." Foster responded as they saw that Luffy was yelling at them to stop cutting the Kraken, determent to tame the beast. Luffy swung his big fist that is covered in Haki towards the Kraken.

Naruto smirked "Enjoy the show."

"Gum gum Elephant Gun!" Luffy yelled as he laid a smashing hit against the Kraken, knocking it out while leaving the occupants of the Thousand Sunny with horrifying faces.

"He blew it away!" Usopp yelled out of shock.

Nami grabbed her cheeks and said "What kind of training did Luffy go through?!"

As the Kraken went down, Chopper spotted something coming out of the Kraken and got everybody's attention saying "Hey, you see that?"

"Is that…a shark?"

The shark got his way out the Kraken and swim out of it, revealing it wore a shirt.

"Why is it wearing a shirt? Doesn't make any sense."

Naruto gave an answer "It's possibly coming from Fishmen Island." He gained the attention of the others "What? where else can a huge shark wear a clothing that seize?"

Reiser saw it was communicating with Luffy and the others "Looks like it's thanking them."

"Very nice, for a huge-ass shark."

The shark swim with the stream going into the current with the unconscious Kraken following it.

The crew also noticed they were drawn in and this got them worried "We're being drawn in.

Naruto yelled at the three pirates in the bubble "Luffy! Get back here before it's too late!"

"Whaaahhh!" Luffy didn't hear him as he, Zoro and Sanji flew into the current. Then the Sunny began being drawn into the current stream.

"Hold onto something! It's gonna get wild!" Foster yelled as he Naruto, Reiser and the girls grabbed on the ship, while the rest of the guys were sent flying around the ship panicking. They then had to make sure the ship staid in the center of the current. Naruto lost balance and hit his head against something hard, starting to lose consciousness, he saw that Robin and Foster ran to them as he felt something leak from his head.

Then it all went black as he started to remember something….

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It has been three weeks after Tonika got recaptured by the Big Mom Pirates and since the end of winter. Naruto walked into the medical tents that were set up after the 9th Damned arrived at the neighboring Hachō Village, they settled up camps for escaped refugees and wounded soldiers who were found in and around Tonika and brought back to safety._

 _But they were not expecting so many, people in the hundreds came fleeing from Tonika saying they went through hell to get out of there, most of the refugees were elderly, women and children as they found out that the men were laying now in the bottom of the Tonika lake. He had read how that many people were found dead alongside the way, signs of starvation, exhaustion and physical abuse._

 _And then there was the 6th Storm infantry. Well actually, he right now was in the tent where the remnants of them were since the latest report was given by a rescued soldier was that they were annihilated, slaughtered in the siege of Tonika._

 _This tent had about fifty men in it laying on beds that were provided by the civilians of this town, these men who were being treated for their wounds or were trying to sleep or were wondering off. One of them was a good friend of him, Fritz Reiser._

 _Fritz was laying on his back, covered his body with an sheet he was staring at the ceiling with his eyes open._

 _Naruto walked to him and stopped besides his bed and began speaking "Hey Fritz."_

 _Reiser turned around to see who it was and responded dryly "Hey, Naruto."_

 _Naruto could tell Reiser was in a state of shock, why wouldn't you be if you found out you're one of the very few to survive a brutal battle "Have you heard anything…any more survivors?"_

 _Naruto shook his head as he sat down his bed "No, sorry man."_

 _"It's okay, I expected nothing less." Fritz said "What's the status of Tonika?"_

 _Naruto sighed, knowing full well what Reiser wanted to know "Our artillery have been shelling those bastard in Tonika for days, we're not giving them a moment to fucking. Word is that we're going in."_

 _"To hold it?"_

 _"No, to capture it and hunt them right down to the grave." Naruto replied, it was to his knowledge that every marine wanted to go straight for the Big Mom pirates in Tonika and that they needed to finish the job for the sakes of their fallen comrades._

 _"Naruto, I want to transfer myself to the 9th Division."_

 _Naruto nodded "Okay," he stood up "I'll make sure the transfer papers are ready and that you will be in the next couple of week-" his arm was grabbed by Reiser._

 _"No, I want in now, not days, not weeks, now."_

 _"Reiser with your condition-"_

 _"I don't care." Reiser interrupted with anger in his eyes "I NEED to go back, those bastards killed everybody and I want they must pay. ALL OF THEM!"_

 _Naruto was about to protest but saw the look in his eyes, he was angry, sad but also showed strength. He knew that someone like in this condition was going to do what he was going to do, even if he would do something stupid so gave in "Okay, I'll handle the papers fast. But you will stay with Katara and Foster's side. Tomorrow you will be fired out of the field hospital and cleared for duty."_

 _"Thanks Naruto." Reiser said as they gave each other a firm handshake. Naruto then left the tent and was met with Foster and said to him "Get the transfer papers for Reiser ready, he's gonna be part of your unit."_

 _"Will do." Foster said as some grunt rookie approached Naruto with an letter "Mail, sir."_

 _"Thanks." Naruto took the letters as the rookie went way, Naruto started reading the letter "Okay…"_

 _"What does it say, Naruto?"_

 _"Looks like we'll attack Tonika, tomorrow." Naruto read as he then gave his next orders "Forget the papers, make sure Reiser gets a gun, some ammo and be examined."_

 _"What about the brass?"_

 _"Fuck it, I'll take the heat." Naruto said "Just make sure he gets in tomorrow."_

 _"Okay." Foster said as he walked away._

 _Naruto took a look around him, seeing that while the newly arrived refugees were being helped with food and towels, marines with crates full of ammo were hoping up on trucks. Ready to go fight._

 _"We'll show these fuckers and drive them into the sea."_

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Naruto! WAKE UP!" Naruto opened his eyes wide open as the yelling of Reiser helped.

He jumped up and saw that everybody, including Luffy was surrounding him "Luffy? What happened? And why are we suddenly going fast?"

Luffy smirked "That's our friend Surume, I told you I would take it."

"Who's Surume?" Naruto realized and then asked Foster "Wait! Is it the Kraken?"

Foster shook his head "Believe me man, it's a long story." He explained how they got separated, that they were trying to find each other and just escaped a giant and a pirate ship and are now being transported by the kraken who Luffy beat and is now loyal to them, while running through the volcano area escaping the flooding masses of Lava alongside the archerfish, the pirate ship and the sea giant.

 **(I know I skipped like an whole episode but I didn't like this episode and just want to go to Fishmen Island, thanks for the clarification for those who sended me PM's)**

"Now that explains the fucking heat!" Naruto said as he threw off his coat and asked out loud "Do you guys always get in such weird situations!?"

Robin smiled "Most of the times, but we try to make the best of it."

Reiser laughed while patting Naruto on the back "If we get Fishmen Island, I'll buy you one and explain the whole story."

"But you're broke as shit, how will you pay?" Fostered asked.

Reiser chuckled "Simple, I ask you."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

Nami ignored the conversation and said to Naruto "We're going for the trench."

Naruto nodded as they all started either to stay calm or panic like hell when they saw the rival pirates and monsters managed to fly away from the scene, leaving the lava to only try get the Kraken.

"Come on Surume," Foster yelled to encourage it "You can do it!" the others also were trying to get the Kraken to move faster while Luffy was just laughing his ass off.

When Surume finally jumped into the trench, the volcano erupted and debris started falling upon them as the Kraken tried to avoid them when Zoro was stopped by Robin as he tried to cut some of the falling rocks.

 _'that trench…'_ Naruto recognized that trench from a time when he entered the underwater kingdom for the first time _'That's our way in!'_

Some of the boulders managed to hit Surume in the back and this caused Chopper who could understand what Surume was saying to grit out of frustration and yell "That's it, we cannot stay here!"

"Chopper is right!" Usopp agreed "We need to go up!"

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he attracted their attention "We need to go down! down the trench! Go big fella!"

"WHAT! Are you crazy!" Usopp and Chopper at him "Why would we for any reason go there!"

"Because I know that by this way we go to Fishman Island!" Naruto yelled while pointing at the void darkness.

After that most of the boulders went past them, Luffy asked "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded "I know because I went through it."

"But the plan says-"

"Boulder look out big guy!" a boulder landed on Surume's head and knocked him out, making them fall into the void.

As everyone began screaming, Naruto smirked and yelled "Hold on people! Here we go!"

"If we die! It's all your fault!" Usopp yelled.

"And If I'm right! Then you pay my crew's bills!" Naruto laughed as he was joined by his men as they fell into the trench of darkness.

 **Later: bottom of the ocean, 10 000 feet below**

Naruto tingled with his eyes slightly until he started to wake up again, two times in one day.

He noticed that someone was on top of him and that something soft was pressing against his chest. He opened his eyes wide and saw that Nami was laying on him with her bust full on his chest and her face close to his.

Nami then slowly opened her eyes and realized who she was on and noticeably blushed "N-Naruto."

Naruto smiled nervously "Nami. well…this reminds me."

She smiled nervously too "How so?"

"That time in the east blue…with her-"

"Oh shut it." Nami mockingly slapped him with a smirk "I did not know what I was doing when I woke up the next morning."

"I didn't hear you complaining either." He whispered in her ear and slipped a juicy detail "Instead you were trying to stay on your legs."

On that, she blushed her cheeks off before they both separated from each other with nami adding one last thing "Still, with two people it wasn't enough for your ridicules stamina."

"Oh like you didn't like it." Naruto smirked as they ceased their conversation when the others began waking up, not noticing the both were eavesdropped.

Everybody looked up and for the first time noticed that the sun was shining fully, making them cover their eyes. With sea creatures flying around and the roots of the trees of Sabaody stretching up.

Robin commented first on this "There's light. But we're so deep in the sea."

Foster was shocked "Like we're not even underwater."

"So bright, I've got stars in my eyes," Brook said as light streams were going through his eye socket and he made a skull joke.

Naruto walked up to the end of the ship and saw the what he wanted to see for so long.

The bubble that inside held the place he so loved, where his first family came from and got his life goals from, it became so much for him that Naruto's eyes became watery out of sadness "I'm back…."

"WE DID IT! WE'VE ARRIVED ON FISHMEN ISLAND!"

While everybody was celebrating they finally arrived, Naruto was just happy to see the place where he began his journey to the world and an oath to the captain who saved his life.

 _'Fisher Tiger…Everyone.'_ Naruto thought as he turned to a drooling Luffy "Hey Luffy, tell your friend to bring us there already."

Franky spotted something and warned the rest "Guys, we've got company!"

A group of creatures came up towards them, it were sea monster that looked like big fishy versions of land animals like an elephant, an lion and an giraffe.

"Aaargh!" Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Brook yelled in fear.

Naruto and the others instead got their weapons out. The blond captain did notice that someone was riding on the giraffe sea monster and quickly recognized one of them, he knew if these people saw him, they would kill them instantly so he concealed his identity with his hoodie.

"Hey," Luffy said "Someone's riding it."

The driver of the giraffe sea monster, a slim looking bright, yellow skinned fishman spoke "Why would you allow yourself to be ordered by some humans, Kraken?"

The Kraken looked scared as it in a second, fled away as the ship landed on the ground.

"What the hell Surume! We were almost there!"

"Luffy he's scared, obviously these guys are possibly a threat." Naruto said as he moved towards the steering wheel. the ship landed on the bottom and everyone noticed they were surrounded by the sea monsters.

"So you must be the infamous Straw Hat pirates." The yellow fishman asked with interest.

"Maybe you better tell us who you are mister." Luffy dared the guys.

The fishman smiled "You've got quite the reputation," he smiled "For starters, you're the one who ruined the Arlong Pirates plan," earning a small gasp from Nami and a growl from Naruto "That part makes sense at least, but for some reason two years back when Hachi was in trouble you stood up for him. And then you clocked one of the Celestial Dragons right in his ugly face." The fishman named Hammond showed his face by moving his hat "Fisher Tiger happened to do the exact same thing and he's the hero of this entire island."

"Fisher Tiger…" Robin turned to Naruto and noticed he covered his face, but she did saw that he was making a fist out of anger and she couldn't feel anything but sympathy for him "Oh Naruto."

"I do not know what to do with you, are you our enemy or not?" Hammond asked as his friends, Hyouzou, a drunken reddish fishmen and Kasagon, a fishman with red and yellow hair stood by him.

"So you either join us or die. What will it be?" Hammond asked as Luffy was about to respond, but instead Naruto stepped forwards and said to the others "Allow me the introduction, you guys make sure we get out of here." He smiled. Nami and Franky nodded as they all prepared for their last Coup da burst.

Naruto smirked "You sure you want me to join…" he removed his hoodie and got angry looks from the pirates as Naruto smiled at them "You stupid punks!"

Hammond glared fiercely at Naruto and ordered "You filthy…KILL THEM!"

Naruto laughed "Well I did expect a welcoming party of this kind but try something better than some cat." Naruto raised his sword and concentrated his energy for the lion.

Naruto looked nervous when he saw what Naruto was planning and yelled "Guys, hurry up!"3

"COUP DA BURST!" the Sunny flew at vast speed by the pirates and flew into the first bubble. The coating was absorbed by it and when they reached the second bubble they landed into the water.

While normally devil fruit users weren't able to swim, Naruto smiled knowing that they would not be lead drowned to death and rescued soon by the civilians.

Naruto saw that a familiar mermaid was approaching him before he blacked out again _'Well, here comes the first reunion…'_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello guys! Here is the first chapter of the fishmen arc! Sorry if it looks short but i'm trying to keep the other stories going. I would please ask for more reviews and comments to support the story. I've only got two for my last chapter and I can guess it's about the way the last chapters has been handled. My apology, but please consider writing some reviews! It really helps me out.**

 **Now let's go!**

Hammond was growling "That filthy human," he grabbed for his weapon "Let's go after him!"

Hyouzou stopped him "Are you crazy? You know he's too powerful for just the three of us." He said, trying to convince his crewmate "Let's go back to the boss first and explain what happened."

Hammond cracked his knuckles but knew he was right, they needed to tell the captain first that the self-proclaimed Heir of Fisher Tiger had returned "Alright, but we need to do it quick. I will be damned if that bastard is been seen by king Neptune or worse. One of those traitors who still care for that filthy human…"

 **With naruto**

The blonde revolutionary quintet his eyes as he noticed he was outside while staring at the open air but for some reason he muttered "Third time I've been knocked out in one day. I need to stop getting me into these situations where I keep ending up."

"Oh? You don't like it with us, Naruto?" Naruto recognized that voice, someone he hadn't seen in years and he heard giggling from all kind of directions, he raised his head up but was stopped by someone who pulled him lightly back into something soft, where he lose the ability to move. He would have sunk like a rock but was held up by the large vin of a mermaid.

He looked up to see that the person who pushed him was a girl with freckles on her face and black wavy hair that was arranged in two pigtails with flowery ribbons, she wore a star-fish shaped pendant he remembered he gave to a certain mermaid girl he met when he was young.

"Hey, Ishilly…" Naruto said nervously as he expected an angry reaction from her but instead he got a chuckle and his head pressed against her soft bust.

"Hmhmhmhm, oh Naruto," Ishilly smiled while closing in on her "I've missed you so much. Let me give you something…" She said before she planted a kiss on his lips. Catching him off guard for a moment before they started getting whistles and coos by the others.

Naruto and Ishilly broke their kiss as they turned to their surroundings, he saw that he was in the mermaid cove they used to hang around surrounded by mermaids he knew from way back.

The light skinned afro haired Adele who sat on a rock smiled "Say Naruto, when are you going to give us all a kiss?" she motioned her lip while showing her bust.

"Yeah, we've got feelings t _ooo_." A brunette girl named Seira said, with shell headphones with an yellow bikini chuckled lovely while leaning against the rock while floating in the water "After raising hell throughout the seas you finally came back here, with us waiting for you."

Mero, the blue long haired woman with an yellow flower attached to her right side of her head was having a seahorse in her arms "After you're done with him Ishilly, I'm going to cuddle him. Keimi has to wait then." The other mermaids laughed at the full blushing Naruto's reaction.

Ishilly smiled faintly while saying "Naruto," she pulled out a piece of paper out of her hair "I've got this message for you," she handed it over to him "From that sharpshooter girl."

"Thanks Ishilly." Naruto took a seat at on the nearest rock and began reading it "So, they are waiting there. Alright then." Naruto put the message away before he was grabbed by the collar "Uhm, Ishilly?" She smirked as some of the other mermaids joined along and dragged him into the water.

 **Moments later**

"Wait a second! If we're under water, why do we see a sky full with clouds?!" Usopp yelled as he pointed out to the sky. Him, Luffy, Chopper, Reiser and Sanji emerged from the lower levels where they woke up in Keimi's house with the use of an sea turtle taxi's.

Chopper's eyes sparkled out of amazement "No way! I don't get how but it sure is cool!"

Keimi looked around, trying to find Ishilly and the others who were supposed to look out for Naruto 'where are they? don't tell me they've begun without me.'

Then out of the water came Ishilly, seeing that she was satisfied with her private time. She noticed that Keimi and the other pirates had arrived so she shouted "Hey! Keimi!"

Sanji stiffened as he looked around "Huh? It's a girl! Where's that coming from?"

Keimi noticed her friend and waved "Hey guys!" making Luffy and the others turn around and for Sanji, it turned into a dream coming true with all the fantasies filled with perversion coming true. He started to cry and cried up to the heavens.

"It's like a real life fairy tale! A whole cove filled with mermaids!" Usopp exclaimed in happiness. While Sanji kept crying about his happiness to find his all blue, Keimi started introducing the crew.

"Here let me introduce you to them, that right there is the captain Luffy-chin."

Luffy grinned "That's me."

"The crying one is Sanji-chin." She said as Sanji kept crying.

"The long nose guy is Usopp-chin."

Usopp gave a thumbs up "That's me."

"The raccoon is Chopper-chin."

"I'M A REINDEER!"

"And that guy is Reiser-chin, he's a part of Naruto's crew."

One of the mermaids whispered into the green haired one "Seira and Mero are still busy with Naruto, try to distract the funny blonde guy. He seems okay."

The green haired smiled "Sure." She went over and grabbed the crying Sanji by the hand "Come here big guy, let me dry those tears."

"I think…I'm ready to die."

"That's dark!" Sanji was being helped by the mermaid while Reiser was looking around and turned to Keimi "Hey, where's Naruto? You said he's supposed to be here."

Keimi nodded and asked while crossing her arms, knowing full well she would do it "Ishilly, where's Naruto?"

Ishilly and Adele blushed nervously, making Keimi anger on the inside "What did you guys do?"

Then something else came out of the water and ti was Seira and Mero, carrying Naruto who was left shirtless and a lot of lipstick marks and noticeable kissing and sucking marks and by the looks of it he enjoyed it.

"NOOO!" Keimi yelled out of anger.

Reiser laughed "Hahaha! You're at it again! Fucking Lucky Uzumaki!"

"NARUTO!" Luffy yelled "What happened to you, why are you covered in red pecks again?"

Usopp and Chopper's eyes bugged out "AGAIN!?"

 **Meanwhile, somewhere else**

Foster dried up his clothes and now was shaking the water out of his gun "Fucking great," he had his back turned against Nami who was squeezing her bra dry of any water which meant she was topless, he did not look out of respect of his captain and his girlfriend who would kill him if she found out.

"Hey, are you done?" Nami asked as she got her bra back on.

"Yeah I'm done, only problem is that I lost my ammo and my guns are all wet." Foster replied as he turned to her and saw something moving fast from within the water "What the bloody hell is that?"

Nami looked to where he was staring and it did move directly to them. While she was too frozen stuck of fear, Foster pulled out his secondary revolver and loaded it up before aiming at it.

"Come on, bastard." Before Foster could pull the trigger, the thing jumped out of the water and it was revealed to be Franky with a tomahawk haircut.

"Super-" Franky lands "Landing." He turned around with Robin in his hand "Hey guys, good to see you got out it okay."

"Yeah! I almost got a heart attack thanks to you!" She yelled before noticing Robin on Franky's hand, unconscious "Robin!"

Later, she was laid down as Foster started to check her pulse and any other vitals of hers "Is she okay?"

Robin started to open her eyes "Nami?"

Foster nodded and said to Nami "Does that answer your question?"

Robin sat right up and asked "Is this Fishman island?"

"Yep," Foster said "We're here. The big guy is scouting the area but I don't doubt about it. we've made it."

Franky was seen approaching "Back to the land of living?" he jumped from above and landed in front of them.

Robin smiled "So it seems."

"Did you find anyone else?" Nami asked.

Franky shook his head "Nope, looks like we were all thrown into different directions."

Nami sighed "Jeez, we just got back together too."

Foster looked confused on what they meant "Sounds like you guys are used to it."

Robin smiled at him and replied "It's a normal thing that happens to us wherever we go. we split up and somehow always get into a fight."

Franky mentioned "Those boys will be alright. We went through worst situations."

"That's pretty much true. Besides they got Naruto with them." When Robin mentioned it, she sensed that someone was eyeing her and saw it was Nami. she stared at her back and this got not unnoticed by the two guys.

Foster quickly thought a way out "Well, me and Franky here will try to find the ship, you girls try to find the others." He nudged the cyborg "Come on lad," the guys began walking.

"Wait? Why not come with us?" Nami asked as they stopped.

Foster turned around and answered "I've got orders to gather the crew, with me, Reiser and the captain arriving last. We should start getting them ready."

"And Reiser?"

"I'm trying to get him last for one simple reason, so that he won't let me get stuck with the bills. See you guys later." Foster said as he continued walking with Franky who couldn't help but laugh at that last detail.

 **With Naruto and the others**

Sanji undressed himself as he jumped into the water with some of the mermaids. With his eyes being replaced into hearts he swam around until he yelled out "I am in my All Blue."

While Luffy and the others sat on rocks on the other side of the water, Naruto and Reiser sat on the opposite of them. They watched how the blonde cook was getting on with his perverted mind, luckily for Naruto had Reiser found his sword and taken it with him.

Reiser was busy smoking a cigarette and blew some of the smoke out of his mouth while looking at some of the girls giving Naruto a wave and even one giving a close look at her cleavage "You're quite popular, aren't you?"

Naruto smiled while he was drying up his coat "Heh, I know them girls from way back. nothing special."

"You really must be the luckiest bastard to get that kind of attention."

Naruto shrugged "I don't want to brag." He waved his coat around and then puts it on "So, do you think Foster is already gathering up the rest of the crew?"

"Course he must be, for one he doesn't want to come near me when I will go to that mermaid café." Reiser laughed. Knowing full well he could get the guy around his thumb when it comes to money.

"That's good," Naruto stood up "In the meantime," he pulled out an cap and puts it on his head "I'll need to conceal my identity just to try avoid the attention of the public."

"Oh yeah, they still-"

"Yep," Naruto answered before he could ask. Knowing it bothered him too much, and it did not help when he noticed Keimi was giving a concern to him.

He changed the subject "Let's follow Luffy around to be sure. Let's try to avoid the authorities and those pirates we came across early until we regroup with the rest of our crew."

Reiser nodded "Right."

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto and Reiser turned to one of the mermaids and saw that she was pointing out at an ship of the royal family. A royal gondola, essentially a large oarfish with some sort of carriage with oars sticking out built into it, was approaching them.

"Shit, let's hide before they see us." Naruto and Reiser ran towards where Luffy and the others were hiding, Naruto took refuge next to Luffy while Reiser went to Chopper, helping him get unnoticed seeing that he was doing it wrong.

Naruto took a peak and saw the Neptune brothers talking to the mermaids, being their usual self and getting the fangirlish attention of some of the mermaids, the blue haired prince asked the question if the saw people who entered illegal passing by.

Naruto smiled at seeing the older brother "Fukaboshi…It's been a while, you've grown."

"Hm? You know that guy?" Luffy questioned.

"It's a long story…."

The ship was leaving and Naruto got out from behind the rock "Good, they're gone." He noticed that there was one guy missing "Hey, where's that cook, Sanji right?"

Suddenly, a big shot of blood flew into the air, forming into a…mermaid?

"Ahhh!" They all ran to where the scream came from and saw what it was. Sanji had blood all over his face and it was over the green haired mermaid's chest "Sanji!"

Luffy looked worried "He must have lost a lot of blood."

Reiser pushed them aside and jumped into the water and grabbed Sanji by the leg and shouted "Don't just stand there, lift him up!"

Sanji was put on the ground and was examined by Chopper with Reiser shaking his head "Seriously, was this guy always like this?"

Usopp shook violently "No! he usually isn't like that, but we don't know what he went through. Something must have happened in those two years of training."

Sanji kept smiling as he was murmuring "Boobs…such soft boobs."

Naruto gritted "Damn it. he ain't gonna make it."

"Please!" Chopper began begging for someone to help with a blood transfusion but saw that nobody stepped forwards, even Usopp pleaded and Luffy but nobody would come forwards again. They started asking why nobody wanted to help until Hammond and his group came by, ranting their usual bullshit. Saying that he deserved to die and that it was the humans that made laws which forbade humans to donate blood with fishmen and vice versa, and how it was their own fault due being 'filthy humans' saying that they are responsible for Fisher Tiger's dead for not donating blood after he saved some slaves.

Naruto was fuming inside _'That shits stain doesn't know anything what happened, he's gonna get it soon.'_

"He's losing to much blood, we'll lose him if we don't get him out of here and worse if we don't find that blood." Reiser said before he got an idea "Katara."

Naruto thought about it "Good idea, Hey Chopper!" Chopper turned around. "You've got a tube and plastic blood bag?"

Hammond saw what was happening and demanded "Hey! What are you doing!?"

Naruto puts a small end of the tube in the small pool of blood and started sucking on the other end until the blood started flowing through it, he puts the tube inside the blood bag "Saving this from a dumb way of death. Unlike you fucking bigot dumbass we don't care for your stupid beliefs."

Hammond didn't like that this guy was saving this human "Why you-"

Luffy interfered and went head on against these guys, this gave the time for Naruto, with the help of Keimi to get Sanji on the ship with Chopper on his back.

Naruto handed him the blood "Use this blood, try to keep him from dying."

Chopper yelled "What! I can't use this blood! It's-"

"I know but right now nobody else is helping," Naruto pulled out a snail transponder and handed over to Reiser "Call Katara, tell her to come to the town immediately with donors who have the blood type…" he turned to Chopper "Which one was it?"

"S (RH-)"

"What the little guy says." Naruto looked down and noticed Luffy had taken out the new fishmen pirates and used Haki to keep the sea monster in check.

He yelled "Hey Luffy! Get up here, we're going to the town!"

"Right!" Luffy grabbed Usopp and launched himself on the ship and landed on it. Naruto turned to Keimi and said "Move it, let's go!"

"Hey! That's the royal ship! You can't take it!" a Ammo knight yelled.

"Sorry, can't hear you, see ya!" Naruto waved off as the ship swam away while living behind the princes behind.

"I'm sorry, I would do anything to save Sanji-chin's life but my blood doesn't match his." Keimi apologized to her friends.

"No don't blame it on yourself," Usopp said as he turned to Sanji "It's his own fault for being a perv." Sanji smiled "Look, he's on the verge of dying and he still thinks about boobs."

"Boobs…"

SLAP! Sanji got slapped in the face by Naruto "Stop thinking about that you moron."

"Hey! Stop that!" Chopper yelled at Naruto.

"If he does it again, I will slap him." Naruto warned.

Usopp sighed "Now I see it this way, no wonder you merfolk have such a hard time, we've witnessed that on Sabaody at that auction."

"Yeah, and now it's gone." Naruto remarked as he turned to Reiser "Reiser?"

Reiser got off the phone "Katara says she found some donors, right age and healthy, both females. But-" he paused and asked "Is it alright these ladies are 'different?."

"How different?" Chopper and Usopp asked.

"I believe they are Okamas…"

Usopp and Chopper nodded "That's good." Usopp added "That will learn him of being an perv."

Keimi then spoke "Then you're lucky you managed to find some humans, you guys are the only ones who arrived her in months."

Luffy looked stunned "What? I thought you needed to go through Fishmen Island to get to the New World."

"You have to." Naruto said, earning their attention "but those guys, preaching that bullshit. They are responsible for it." they looked confused at him "Look I will explain it to you but first let's get him to Katara first before he dries up."

As they went further, the princes continued to question the mermaids "Please ladies, why did you try to hide these pirates?"

"We're sorry prince, they aren't bad people."

"It wasn't their fault for what happened."

"They were Keimi's friends and they got split up from their crew, so we feared they would be thrown in jail."

Fukaboshi replies "They aren't in any trouble, it's the quite opposite. We have a message from Jinbe for Straw Hat." He paused "And for Naruto."

The girls gasped and Ishilly asked "What kind of a message? Please prince you must tell us."

Fukaboshi sighed as he said "I can't say, it's something only he can understand. We know some of you are very close to him but you've got to speak about it with him yourself."

The mermaids looked concerned for their friends and hoped they would go without any problems.

Fukaboshi turned to where they escaped to and thought _'Naruto…glad you're back, since we need you. More than you think. Cuz hell is about to break lose.'_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my fellow readers, i hope you Will be happy with this new chapter. If you liked it please leave a comment down below, it would really help me.**

Sanji laid in a bed that was an open shell with blood being infused in his body. While Usopp, Luffy were watching from the sidelines, Chopper was assisting Katara who was actually examining Sanji with the usage of her water bending ability. She gained stunning reactions from Usopp and Chopper when she controlled the water around her hands and was sliding it over Sanji's body.

Chopper was amazed by the effects of her healing water powers "Wow that's amazing. How do you do that?"

Katara smiled at the little guy "You're a cutie, aren't you?"

Chopper couldn't help but blush and go into Chopper-mode "Ah, shut up!"

Katara chuckled as she bended the water back into her water bags **(She basically wears the same outfit in the comic Avatar: The Search Part One.)**

Chopper went over to her side and started pulling on her pants "Please, my dream is to become the world doctor!"

Katara smiled at him "Really?"

He nodded "I want to cure any disease, small to big, that's my goal!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Hmmm…" Katara thought for a moment "Okay, I don't think I can teach you this but I can give you some tips."

"Really?"

"Sure," She smiled before turning to her patient with a frown "but let's treat the pervert first."

"Right." Chopper complied as they continued to examine and check the infuses for Sanji.

"Man, this is boring…" Luffy said as he nearly fell asleep, but he then thought of something and looked around "Wait, where are Naruto, Fritz and Keimi?" on which Usopp gave an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Naruto and Fritz are in a backroom, playing dominoes." Katara informed them "For Keimi? I don't know."

Usopp turned to Luffy "I wonder who's winning."

 **Backroom**

Reiser threw some dices and yelled out the number "Give me a lucky seven!"

Chouji was trying to write it down on a paper but was getting annoyed with Fritz "I'm writing it down in a second. Wait a moment, we aren't playing for money." Chouji turned to Naruto "You sure you don't want to play, Naruto?"

Naruto was sitting by the table and shook his head while he was busy with his journal, next to Naruto sat Shikamaru who was looking into his hand, planning his next move.

"Okay, Shikamaru. It's your turn." Chouji said as he took a bite from his barbecue meat.

Shikamaru sighed as he laid the dominoes on the table "I win."

"No way…" Reiser he said in disbelief before looking at his hand and cursing "Shit…"

"What a drag…You're lucky we decided to don't play with money on the table, so consider this fair." Shikamaru sighed as he took out a deck of cards "Some poker?"

"Sure,"

"Alright with me." They turned to Naruto with Reiser asking "Naruto, wanna play?"

Before Naruto could answer, someone knocked on the door, they turned around and saw Keimi was standing there "Naruto, can we talk?"

Naruto saw that Keimi looked somehow…distrusted "Sure." He puts his journal away as he stood up and went to the door, before he left with her, he said to his men "After you finished I want you guys to go back, Katara will accompany me. So Fritz-"

"It's alright," Reiser waved him off as he took his hand of cards "Enjoy yourself."

Naruto nodded and said to Shikamaru "Just make sure he doesn't get in any trouble."

"Will do." Shikamaru answered as Naruto closed the door behind him. When they knew he was gone, Shikamaru spoke "He's going again…"

"Yup." Both Reiser and Chouji replied as they began their game.

 **Outside the door**

Naruto and Keimi were walking down the hallway, where Luffy and Ussop were waiting for them as they were meant to meet Keimi's boss.

"Naruto…"

"….Yeah Keimi?"

Their conversation began with Keimi being slightly nervous "It's…fine to see you're back."

"In other words-"

He suddenly felt a weight pressed against his body, he looked and saw that Keimi was hugging him with her head in his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist.

Naruto smiled with warmly "You missed me."

She sniffed in his chest "It's been too long…"

Naruto puts his arms around her body "It's good to see you too…." Naruto embraced her and they hugged each other for a good amount of time.

They then broke off the hug and Naruto complimented "You know, Keimi…you grew beautiful over the years."

"Oh Naruto…" Keimi blushed while trying to keep herself in check "You're probably saying that to every girl-"

Naruto teased "Only the gorgeous ones-"

Keimi slightly pushed him "Oh loverboy!" she chuckled as Naruto joined in.

Her chuckling ended and she said "You know…" she started putting her fingers together "There are still people here that care about you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at that, knowing fully well who she meant by "Yeah, I know…"

"So…" she puts both hands on his chest while making eye contact with him "Is it possible for you to stay here, with us?"

Unknown to them was that Usopp was eavesdropping on them from the corner "What connection do you have on this island?..."

Unfortunately his question wouldn't be answered as Luffy saw him standing there and wondered what he was doing.

Naruto thought for a moment before looking at an sad Keimi "Keimi I-"

"Hey Usopp! What are you doing there!"

Usopp screamed as he accidently jumped against the wall, face planting it and slowly falling towards the floor until he lied down.

Luffy laughed while Usopp stood back and yelled at him "Damn it, Luffy! Don't scare me like that!" he turned to see Naruto and quickly grabbed Luffy by the hand and dragged him away.

"Uhm…" Keimi was taken by surprise with what she witnessed until she saw Naruto walk down the hallway, going towards the same direction as Luffy "Naruto wait."

Naruto stopped and said "Now Keimi…it ain't the time to settle down, especially if I'm sorry."

Keimi felt like her hope was crushed but then felt her hand being touched and then grabbed. She saw that Naruto smiled at her "It doesn't mean we can't have a good time."

Keimi's cheeks flushed as her tail began to shiver out of excitement "Oh, you don't know how that makes me happy."

Naruto smiled as he thought _'Hopefully she won't be angry with me.'_

* * *

Naruto waited outside the room of someone he knew, madam Shyarly, owner of the Mermaid café and one of the closest persons he ever met...and for personal reasons he did not want to face her yet.

He did chuckle when Luffy asked her if she could poo, and the reaction of her was hilarious that even Naruto gain a chuckle.

"Oh Luffy…You just don't know."

"Captain." Naruto turned to his right, seeing Katara walking towards him with an snail phone in her hand which she handed over to him "It's Foster…"

Naruto took the snail phone and spoke through the horn "Yes Foster. What is it?"

"Sir, something bad happened in Mermaid Cove."

Naruto frowned "Tell me what happened…"

 **5 minutes later**

"Man I'm hungry!" Luffy exclaimed as he got out of the room first with Usopp and Keimi followed after meeting the owner of the Mermaid Café.

Usopp couldn't agree more "Yeah I'm pretty much starving too," he then turned to their mermaid friend "Hey Keimi, do you know any good places?"

Keimi nodded happily "Sure, the Mermaid Café is perhaps the best place to eat something."

"Alright!" Luffy raised his fists in the air out of happiness "FOOD!"

Keimi smiled at Luffy until she noticed seeing that at the end of the hallway, Naruto wasn't waiting here "Hey, where's Naruto?"

"Yeah…where is he?" Usopp asked with suspicion until noticed Naruto appearing from the corner with Reiser holding his rifle an another one of Naruto's men, wearing a gas mask and was holding onto a foot long machete and an Mauser pistol.

Naruto said to them "and I repeat. I want that bastard alive and tell us where those girls are."

The gas mask wearing asked "What if he refuses to talk? Giving the location of the mermaids he kidnapped."

Naruto turned to Reiser and said "Then we got to teach him a lesson."

Reiser nodded "Let's go."

Naruto watched how Reiser and the masked guy went up ahead.

"Naruto?"

He turned around and saw the others and walked over to them while giving them an assuring smile "Hey guys, sorry but I have to do something."

"But-"

"No time to explain. I see you later!" Naruto said as he ran for the exit with the others.

"Naruto!-" Luffy yelled but saw he was already gone "Okay, see you later." Luffy turned around and gave a grin to his friends "Let's go find something to eat!"

* * *

Madam Shyarly witnessed how Naruto strapped up a mask around his face with an cap over his head and ran with his crew through the crowd towards Mermaid Cove.

 _'Naruto, I know what you're planning to do…'_ her eyes narrowed _'but please don't do it in front of those girls.'_

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Luffy groaned.

"You're always hungry, now shut it!" Nami warned "We're going to eat when we get there."

Luffy has been waiting to eat something ever since Naruto split ways with them. They managed to find Brook and Pappug leave the Mermaid Café where Luffy unfortunately found no meat to his taste, only shellfish. He almost began yelling at Keimi for naming up the food of the mermaid café which didn't came to Luffy's liking but he reminded himself for that last time Luffy yelled at somebody for food, Naruto actually had hit him over the head for it.

And he didn't want to happen again.

Nami was easy to find when she was 'negotiating' the prices for Pappug clothing line, which he owned. All ending up the store being emptied by her when Pappug said it was for free for Nami and Pappug learned one thing from it.

Don't offer anything free for Nami.

But then out of nowhere came King Neptune and invited them for a banquet with the whole crew. Which Pappug and Keimi had their eyes out of their sockets out of disbelief.

"Jambon, don't worry. We'll arrive there very soon." King Neptune said to the young captain.

Luffy sighed as he hated to wait more.

Usopp decided to take the time to find some answers so he asked "Hey Luffy, your brother Naruto. Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

Neptune sharply turned to them "You know Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?"

This caught the pirates off guard, not knowing if this could turn really bad.

Luffy answered "Yeah, he's my brother. Not by blood of course. Why, do you know him?"

Neptune then found himself silent as he heard this for the first time _'He's back…after all these years.'_

Then suddenly the snail responder started going off, it was that of King Neptune.

He picked it up "Jambon, hallo?"

 _"Your majesty, that mystery around the missing mermaids in Mermaid Cove?"_

"EHHH!" the straw hats and their two friends yelled in surprise.

King Neptune nodded "Jambon, yes I remember."

 _"Well...our first suspicions were that the Straw Hats-"_

"OI! We would never do that!" Luffy yelled in defense. With his crew and friends nodding to him.

The guy on the other side continued _"Well…we found the suspect, but there's a problem."_

Neptune nodded "What is it?"

* * *

The guy was an member of the royal guard and was witnessing the scene "N-Naruto Uzumaki was here before us."

Naruto punched Caribou in the face, making him bleed from the mouth and spit some of it out. He was being held by the arms with an sea prism collar around his neck, preventing him to use his devil fruit powers.

The guys who were holding him by the arms were the masked man and Reiser. They managed to defeat him with ease and free the mermaids including Ishilly.

All of this was happening in front of the public, including the mermaids from Mermaid Cove and the royal guards who were tasked to find those girls.

Naruto cracked his knuckles after hitting Caribou repeatedly in the face.

Caribou started to plea "Please! I won't do it again! I was just joking, really! A joke, I know you like jo—"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto slammed his fist again into his chaw, possible fracturing it.

"Arghh, my jaw…." The swamp user groaned in pain as he was grabbed by the jaw and forced to look up to Naruto's angry face and listen to what he had to say.

"First, you kidnapped my friends and were planning to sell them like cattle and now you expect mercy from me? Are you fucking kidding me!" Naruto was shaking his jaw violently.

Ishilly yelled "Please stop, Naruto!"

"Yeah, list…en…to… …pre…tty…gir..l," Caribou tried to say as blood was foaming out of his mouth "Gggod…m…may forg…iv-"

"Shut it." Naruto seethed as he increased the pressure on the jaw.

Caribou cringed in pain and shut his eyes.

CLICK!

He widened his eyes and saw that Naruto pulled out his Mauser pistol and prompted inside his mouth "Nooo, please I beg you!"

"Like those who begged before you in Tonika!" Reiser reminded him "Those kids, young kids who YOU killed!" This caused a wave of gasps from the public.

Naruto cocked his pistol "People like you, disgust me the most. Murdering-thieving-robbing-lying piece of shit!" Naruto puts it at his temple with his finger on the trigger "Pray to God if you want to."

While the public were beginning to shield their or their children's eyes, Ishilly, Fillonce and the orange haired girl named Mona yelled to stop "NO, don't do it!"

Naruto ignored those shouting's from the public and was about to do the job until that one voice.

"Naruto, STOP!"

Naruto stopped to what he was doing and turned around who it was "Jinbe…"

Jinbe stood there in one of his kimono outfits and walked towards the almost execution, earning some comments from the public.

"That's Jinbe."

"Pfew, big boss Jinbe is here."

"Good, just before that human killed him."

Jinbe grimaced at those negative comments, even at times when Naruto was saving lives from kidnappers he still wad distrusted.

He stopped right in front of the scene and faced Naruto "That's enough Naruto, you made your point."

Naruto looked to his uncle figure "This scum tried to-"

"I know what he tried to do, Naruto. But killing him, in front of these people, your friends? What will that accomplish?" He asked the hardened veteran.

A cautious moment was happening for at least a few minutes, making people nervous EVEN from the snail responders.

Naruto started to lower his gun and sighed out of frustration "Nothing…."

Jinbe patted his arm and gave him some words of comfort "let's take this bastard away, I'll deal with him."

"Okay." Naruto complied as he turned to his men "Pick him up."

They both nodded and grabbed Caribou's hands and cuffed him, starting to escort him away with Naruto holding his pistol at Caribou's back.

One of the royal guards spoke out "Hey wait! Uzumaki is-"

He stopped when he saw Jinbe stared at him and said "Let it be. I'll handle it." Jinbe assured as he followed the Damned.

Ishilly and the other mermaids were horrified after they just witnessed the boy who they had known since they were kids was like this to someone who touched his friends.

All of this was heard and told in detail to King Neptune and the Straw Hats.

* * *

King Neptune couldn't believe what he just heard "Oh no…."

Keimi whimpered slightly when she heard that and was being hugged by Nami.

"Was he really going to murder someone in front of a lot of people? He's insane!" Usopp screamed as he got a nod from Brook and Pappug.

Luffy on the other hand, kept himself silent. Knowing full well the whole story behind it after he talked it over with Rayleigh once.

 _Flashback_

 _"Oi, Rayleigh." Luffy started asking his teacher "I wanna ask you a question."_

 _Rayleigh was busy baking the meat but he responded "Sure kid, ask."_

 _Luffy puts down his meat and asked "The Elemental War…" Luffy asked in a serious tone "I've seen Naruto's friends and Naruto himself fight…hard." Luffy remembers the Summit War "How horrible was it?"_

 _Rayleigh paused for a moment before taking off the meat and putting it besides the fire. He sighed before explaining "I may not be the best person to talk about that since I wasn't involved in that war anyway…but I've heard it was no ordinary war."_

 _Luffy began to listen carefully._

 _Rayleigh looked up to the sky "They said the blue sky turned into black thunderous clouds and fighter planes came crashing to the ground like fireballs of death and the falling shells of artillery destroying the grounds, turning the green fields into oceans of fire and ashes."_

 _Luffy gulped at those thoughts._

 _Rayleigh stopped thinking about it "To be honest, if you want to know the better version or a more clearer version of that war, you may need to talk to Naruto or one of his crew members but be careful Luffy, this war caused many people, marines, revolutionaries and anyone who participated in that war. Tend to chance from it."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Rayleigh spoke clearer "It means that they may possess hidden secrets of the ugly more sinister side of that war…and may even be radicalized into thinking more brutal methods to fight their enemies." He then added "So I advise you, Luffy. Don't think narrow-minded about them, they are on a different level of experience then you or anyone else."_

 _Flashback end_

Luffy thought about that conversation and said "Usopp, Brook."

"Huh?"

"Whatever you do, don't confront Naruto about it." Luffy began to speak in a serious tone "I'll handle it."

This came to a surprise to everybody, while Usopp protested Nami saw it as perhaps the best option possible now. As far as she knows, Naruto and Luffy were very close and if they wanted to know about his past it was better if someone close could carefully ask them about it.

"But Luffy, he almost drowned that jerk, he threatened to kill him, he-" Usopp stopped talking when he saw Luffy's stern blank stare in the eye.

Luffy responded by saying "As your captain, I'm not asking. I'm ordering you. Is that clear?" Usopp was hesitant first but nodded.

King Neptune observed the conversation ' _Straw Hat Luffy….perhaps you can help us understand what happened to Naruto. Maybe help him open up about the Elemental War and maybe even about the coup attempt…'_

 **Meanwhile**

Madam Shyarly looked into her crystal ball after Ishilly and the other mermaids told her what happened just a few moments ago. The details caused her to be frightened and she began to find out what the future lied for Naruto. Earlier she had a vision of Luffy surrounded by fire, thinking he would destroy Fishmen island.

But Naruto's future was perhaps far more darker.

Mona, the orange haired mermaid asked "What do you see, ma'am?"

"It's….filled with…clouds but also with vengeance…" Shyarly looked how Naruto's aura was very conflicted, this was very confusing for them as Naruto looked very happy to see them and they didn't noticed any negative emotions except for when those New fishmen pirates showed up and just a few moments ago.

Fillonce thought with fear "You don't think he would-"

"No," Ishilly protested "Naruto won't never want to hurt anyone on Fishmen island…it can't be."

"Look."

They all focused on Madam Shyarly was saying.

 _The crystal ball was showing a ground covered in fire and masked riflemen standing around an area that surrounded a huge amount of fishmen._

 _Naruto then was seen walking through a battleground with beaten up fishmen as he was wielding his sword that was covered in blood. Looking angry at the fishmen in front of him who was unidentified._

Mona, Fillonce and Ishilly were horrified on what they saw.

Madam Shyarly grimaced "Naruto… it can't be...are you planning to destroy…Fishmen Island?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, sorry for the delay but I was busy the past few weeks and didn't got the chance to get on with this story, I only will focus on the important parts and try to get this story moving.**

 **Also I noticed that even this story has a good follow up of around almost 750 followers, it seems like the comments and the reviews are rather really low. Why does it bother? Let me explain.**

 **I'm trying to avoid working on chapters that look like they aren't getting much attention, it may sound to you guys like I'm bitching or something but this was the same problem to my previous Naruto+Killzone stories, I don't want to work on stories that are a waste of my time.**

 **For those who do leave a comment, I appreciate it. but I just try to keep up with the demand, that is why my GTA and Gate story seem to go well since I have been getting a lot of comments from that, almost the same amount of this story.**

 **So in other words, I would really appreciate it if you would leave your thoughts or suggestions or criticism in the comments because I really don't want to feel like this story isn't wasting my time.**

 **Enough of that, let's get to the story shall we?**

 **Port town, Coral Hill**

It's been a hour since the incident that took place in the Mermaid Cove, where Naruto and a few members of his crew almost killed a kidnapper in front of the public.

It was only because of the interference of big boss Jinbe that Naruto didn't outright killed the kidnapper right in front of them and took them away from the scene before the Royal guards and the three princess arrived.

Now with the sudden prediction of Madam Shyarly, things got a little more poisonous for the blonde whiskered guy as a conversation between the mermaids and the royal guards.

"If what madam Shyarly says is true, then we need to know where he is." One of the guards argued "He's a danger to this island."

"No, it cannot be true!" one of the mermaids, Hiramera protested as she brought up a fact "He just saved Ishilly and the others from the kidnapper, if he was a danger to us he wouldn't save them in the first place."

"Yeah," Seira agreed with her friend "he wouldn't do something like that, this was the very first place he called home when he arrived here for the first time."

"I can't believe this!" One of the merman who couldn't believe the mermaids defend Naruto started shouting "You really are defending that human who Jinbe brought in? this guy is just scum! Don't forget he was the one who killed Queen Otohime-"

SMACK!"

"Urgh!" the merman flew a few meters backwards as he was just hit by someone who he really ticked off when he said that.

Ishilly was the one as she used her tail to do that and protested "Don't you dare say that! Naruto didn't kill her! I don't believe that!"

The merman stood back up and shouted back "He was there! with the weapon at the same spot! What else proof do you need!?"

"But he saved a lot of people from slavery," Mona the orange haired mermaid mentioned "He did the same thing like Fisher Tiger."

"Even so, who says he didn't try to gain power for himself?" the same royal guard argued "It wouldn't be the first time someone like him would take power for himself…"

Prince Fukaboshi sighed, of course words like these don't come good in his thoughts but it still was the reflecting and thought of many of the citizens of the kingdom, seeing Naruto as a threat was something still big in this kingdom.

The prince turned to madam Shyarly, who had her arms around her tail and was staring at the ground "Are you certain, Madam Shyarly? This vision that you saw. It is dire importance so I must know it's accuracy."

Madam Shyarly grimaced after she repeated the memory in her head of seeing how Naruto was surrounded by flames. She accepted a glass of water she received from one of her workers and drank it.

Fukaboshi asked "Madam?"

"…Yes, it's true. I saw it, loud and clear," she gripped her glass "Such a horrible future…"

The mermaids didn't want to believe what they heard but couldn't deny the fact that Madam Shyarly's predictions were flawless and felt sympathetic for her "Madam Shyarly…."

Fukaboshi fully well understood the position Madam Shyarly was in, she was perhaps the closest one to grew up with Naruto, it was torture for her but he knew he couldn't ignore his duty.

"That's settled." The prince turned to his men, even though it pains me to say it, I have to. I order an manhunt for Naruto Uzumaki and his crew and bring them into custody."

"Yes, your majesty."

Fukaboshi held his hand beneath his chin and thought for a moment before saying to the captain of the guards "You have any idea where he could be hiding?"

The guard shook his head "Jinbe may have taken him down under to the lower levels, word is that Naruto Uzumaki's crew has already arrived here before he came."

"How many?"

The guard shook his head "We don't know your majesty, possible over a few hundred."

"Then send out the word, and if you see any of the Straw Hat Pirates then question them also. Maybe they can help us defuse the situation."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Now get going!"

* * *

A sheet was pulled off from a row of crates, on those crates were written 'ammo' as a couple of guys picked some up and started moving them. One big crate had to be dragged by two guys as they were having problems with balancing the weight.

Unfortunately, one of them tripped over and dropped his side of the crate.

CRASH!

The side of the crate burst open and dozens of bullets poured out.

"You moron." the guy at the other side said "How could you not see that?!"

"Hey back off, I didn't do that on purpose." The other guy defended himself as they were about to mad dog each other.

"Hey! What's going on?!" the two turned around to see who was yelling at them.

Foster stepped towards them and saw the mess, he started berating them "What's this about?!"

They pointed at each other 'It's his fault."

"What am I talking to, soldiers or some god damn kids?" Foster kicked the crate and ordered "Clean this mess up or you both will be cleaning the mess hall for a full month!"

"Yes, sir!" both men saluted as they went on to clean the mess.

Foster shook his head as he turned back around while holding the Ledger book of what was needed to be collected.

All around him was the camp of the 9th Damned with tents all around them and other camping material, the crew was busy packing up the supplies they have been gathering up. From guns and munitions to food, water, medicines and other resources they needed to pack up.

Foster just had finished up with the last checks of supplies, this included metal, wood, alcohol for consumption and medical practice, ammo and fuel for the ship…and their incendiary weapons, ropes, bandages, blood and other things that were named in the ledger.

He now had to bring in to the captain they had everything.

PUNCH!

"Urgh!" a tied up Caribou groaned as he laid on the groaned in pain, as he was being pushed around and kicked by members of the Damned, including Reiser who began with it.

Caribou tried to catch a break but before he could do that he was pulled up again by Reiser who punched him yet again before the guy could stand on his two feet as he fell down the ground again and getting beaten up badly by Reiser and the others.

"Please, stop!" Caribou pleaded "I-I-I didn't-"

"Shut it!" One of the other guys yelled as he kicked Caribou in the head as they continued the beat down.

Naruto and Jinbe sat on the sidelines, watching them give their own 'justice' to the pirate. Jinbe witnessed how the guys were kicking the pirate with such disregard and was about to put a stop to it.

But before he could do that, Naruto stood up and gained their attention "Alright, he's had enough. Put a gag in his mouth and a bag over his head and bind him against that poll over there." Naruto pointed at the wooden pole in the middle of the field.

Reiser nodded as he grabbed Caribou by the collar and started dragging the pirate away with the others.

Naruto sat back down and sighed, feeling very frustrated he took out his carton of smokes and pulled one out. He was about to bring out his lighter until he noticed Jinbe was giving him a frown.

"What?"

Jinbe kept frowning on him until he said "First of all, even though that scum deserves a punishment I don't think that's the right way."

"And?"

"And secondly," he reached for Naruto's mouth and pulled off the cigarette and the carton and threw them away.

"Jinbe!" Naruto got in his face and began barking at him like he had the teeth of a shark "What the hell! Those are my last ones!"

"I don't like it that you took such a bad habit!" Jinbe got into his face "You know that is bad for your health!"

"Bad for my health?! You've been smoking from the pipe since I first met you!"

"That was a long time ago and I don't smoke anymore!"

"Hey, look above." Someone yelled.

Jinbe and Naruto looked above them, seeing a couple of animal sea kings, that only one certain pirate group uses…

Going straight towards Fishmen Island.

"Hmm, wonder what those thickheads are planning." Naruto questioned at how the sea kings were attracting attention.

"Whatever it is, it ain't going to be good. If they managed to keep humans away from the island, heck knows what they're planning next."

"Yeah," Naruto grumbled "but it's not like they gonna try do something against King Neptune, right?"

"I might disagree with you on that. With those fools, they might try anything…" Jinbe replies as he then saw one of Naruto's men was stepping towards him with a small book in his hand.

"Naruto," Foster spoke his captain's attention as he handed him the ledger "We've got everything, it's all written in the ledger."

Naruto took the ledger and started reading a few pages "Okay…seems like we've got everything."

"Now we got everything," Foster took the book back "we just need to wait for Katara, Shikamaru and Chouji to return and-"

"Boss! BOSS!"

Foster and Naruto turned around to see one of their men, running towards.

It was Roberts with a pamphlet that he handed over to him "Sir, we might need to chance our plans. Read this."

 _Naruto took the paper and saw what it said._

 _Caution, Naruto Uzumaki is at large;_

 _Madam Shyarly predicted he was surrounded by flames and humans armed to the teeth;_

 _If you see him, don't approach him just warn the authorities._

Jinbe read the pamphlet and turned to Naruto, seeing him not giving any reaction to what it said about the prediction "Naruto?"

"Looks like I better stay here, it's better I keep a low profile and avoid going back for a while." Naruto suggested as he folded the pamphlet.

"But Naruto-"

"Look, I don't want to be any trouble for Luffy and his crew, they want to have some fun over here but how can they do that with me around?"

Naruto sighs at Jinbe and said "Okay, I will stay here until Luffy and his are back, with their ship right down the way, thy-"

"Captain!"

Foster recognized the man "Edwards, What are you doing here? Your post is-

"GET OF THE SUNNY, BASTARDS!"

"That doesn't sound good."

* * *

Franky just kicked one of the mechanics from the ship and forced the others to back away as they made a great distance from the Sunny.

Franky jumped off the ship, now being really pissed off, thinking they were trying to scavenge something from the ship "Whoever you guys think you are, this ship is off-limits, so scram!"

The guy that was kicked off the ship stood up and started to speak "You're the shipwright of this? Look this is a misunderstanding, we were just tasked to-"

"To what? scavenge the Sunny for your boss? I'll show you!" Franky sprinted towards them and was ready to smash his fist into the mechanic.

"McManus!" several of the mechanics yelled.

A pair of eyes opened as a shadow figure emerged from the Sunny with a sheeting sound coming from it.

CLASH!

McManus had his eyes closed but when he heard the clashing, he opened his eyes and was relieved to see who it was "Oh, lieutenant…"

Franky on the other hand looked horrified who stood in front of him and gritted his teeth "It's you, Kaku!"

The man was wearing his black hat but was known for his long squared nose as he looked eye to eye to the cyborg and grinned while his sword stopped the cyborg's hand "Franky, it's nice to see you. You've changed, something done with your hair?"

"Why you-" Franky was about to pull out a trick but found himself surrounded by guys with guns.

"Stand down! Everybody, STAND DOWN!"

All the men turned around to see it was Naruto walking towards them as he approached the situation "I order you all to stand down!" Naruto even went far to push the guns of his men down "That is my brother's shipwright, meaning he's responsible for it."

Naruto approached the two and parted the two shipwrights away from each other and asked his own first "You okay, Kaku?"

He nodded "I'm alright, it's McManus who took a hit."

Naruto raised his to one of the mechanics "McManus, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright sir." McManus replies as he was pulled up with the help of his partner Edwards, a fellow veteran from the Elemental War.

"Okay but just to be sure, get yourself checked at infirmary." He then turned to Franky who looked very angry by the sights of Kaku and was curious what it was.

"Say, do you guys have some beef or something-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Franky yelled at the blonde captain, pointing at Kaku "This guy is CP9!"

The merman behind Franky tried to calm him down "Franky, please. Let him explain."

"What's going on around here. I could hear commotion from the other side of the forest."

They all turned around to see Robin walking up towards them.

"Robin, watch out!" Franky warned as he held his hand "It's Kaku from CP9, maybe the others are here also!"

Robin looked to see who he meant by and saw Kaku, she smiled and waved "Hey Kaku. Long time no seeing you."

Kaku smirked "Hey Nico Robin."

Franky looked flatter basted at the exchange between the two "Robin, what the hell! He's-"

"An ex-CP9 agent, Franky." Naruto informed him as he got the cyborg's attention. He sighed as he didn't want to explain the full story, so he pulled put something and folded it open and giving it to Franky "Read it."

Franky saw it was a wanted poster.

 _Wanted_

 _Former government agent, Kaku;_

 _150 000 000 Berries_

 _Dead_

Franky now calmed down and understood it now as he looked to the long nosed shipwright "Dead huh, Government wants you that bad?"

"Well, if you know some secrets they don't want out in the open, you can figure out why." Kaku responded as he sheeted his swords back away.

Franky turned to Naruto and Robin "Are you sure you can trust him?"

Robin smiled "Don't worry Franky, I've actually socialized with him." She said as she walked to Naruto's side and assured him "Sure I had my issue trusting him the first time I saw him around the Revolutionaries, but Naruto and Dragon assured me he was an ally."

The cyborg pointed in between the two "How do you guys even know each other?"

"We were war buddies," Roberts came walking as he swung his arm around Kaku's neck and managed to break the tension "First landing, Land of Waves. He was first some stuck up government guy but then we got along fine after a while. Got promoted out of the field after Otogakure, ain't ya, Pinocchio?"

Kaku groaned at the nickname "For crying out loud…"

Roberts laughed "Just live with it man, look at me. People call me the Skeleton and I don't give a damn."

Franky asked "Why Skeleton?"

"Hehehe, it's a long story but it's an ability of mine," Roberts said as he was known not to be a man of words, but of deeds. Meaning if he would show his abilities, he would.

"Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to explore the forest." Robin went of walking "See you guys later."

"Okay, just watch yourself. You can easily get lost here." Naruto said as he saw Robin walk into the forest.

Franky then asked "Say, you checked the Sunny right? Anything broken?"

Kaku puts a hand on the Sunny and smiled "This ship yours? I must say it's a good ship. Yeah I checked it, nothing broken but I did found something weird, you're fuel has traces of-"

"Cola." Franky smirked as he pointed his thumb to himself "Yes, that's my creation!"

Kaku was impressed "You found an alternative fuel supply?"

"Yeah, wanna find out how it works?" He suggested "I still have some barrels left that Naruto bought for us before we went down under." He said as he climbed up the ladder.

"You trust me enough to let me into the ship already?" Kaku asked.

"Hey, if Naruto trusts you, it's alright by me. He is Luffy's brother by the way." Franky smiled as he turned to the blonde "You comin?"

Naruto shook his head "Nah, I think I'm going to meditate right now," Naruto said as walked towards the forest.

Reiser then walked up with some news "Hey, Naruto. The last patrol is about to finish of their round, want another to get ready?"

"No, keep everybody here after that." Naruto answered "I'm going to try find some peace again…I hope I can."

Reiser understood what he meant "Yes sir, you heard the man. Everybody go." Everybody went on while Jinbe stayed behind, watching how Naruto just went into the forest.

* * *

After a few hours, Jinbe was staring at the meditating body of Naruto, seeing him in such position was not so new as he learned this from way back in his Marine serving days.

But what was the dark fact was that Naruto was showing worrying signs in his meditating form like sweating and chilling in his arms. while the first thing he wanted to do was wake him up but out of knowledge knew that it could be dangerous to do that for his mental state.

"Jinbe,"

Jinbe turned around to see someone standing there with a towel and a bowl of water, it was a woman with blue hair, she was wearing a red coat with gun holsters on both sides of her hips carrying Revolver .38's and was wearing blue skirt that went to her knees while her top consisted of a black t-shirt that looked small on her with her bust but was covered with two more extra revolvers carried in a chest belt that made the guns cross each other. She also wore a small lint around her middle long hair and wore pinkish lipstick. She was also wearing high heeled boots with a

"Sorry, but I got to ask, is he having 'that' again?" the bluenette asked.

Jinbe nodded "Yes, he's having it again."

She sighed "I knew it." She approached Naruto as she started slowly and carefully dip the towel with water and wipe the sweat of his face and arms.

Jinbe witnessed how the girl was carefully taking care of Naruto's body and said "You do this often?"

"Well, it's either me or Katara who does this, this is rather a very difficult thing only a small amount of people can do, or even know of."

Jinbe's interest spiked in "How long has this been going on?"

"Katara says this was since the end of the war, I've only been doing this for over a year." She said as she was cleaning Naruto's head "Ever since the diagnose of his mental state, we've been keeping a close eye on him."

Jinbe kept his cool but asked with worry "Mental state?"

"….He has PTSD." The girl said as she was finished with the cleaning.

Jinbe's face turned hollow after hearing that, he never knew that Naruto's mental state went that bad, did the war have such a bad effect on him?

He now wonders, what was going on in Naruto's head right now? He thought as he stared at Naruto's body form.

 _Inside Naruto's head_

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was kneeling down to the ground, staring at the lineup of sheets that laid al next to each other, what laid beneath the sheets?_

 _Bodies, dead bodies that belonged to the fallen men of the 9th Damned Division, around 300 of them in total. All with their feet struck out of the sheets while the rest of their corpses were fully covered._

 _It's only been a full day since the gas attack on the bar where all of these men were in and were partying. Also 150 civilians were killed in that gas attack and only a small fifty amount of people were left alive._

 _One of the doctors approached "Captain."_

 _Naruto turned around and stood up "Yes, what is it?"_

 _"All of them are clean," the doctor referred to the bodies, Naruto remembered the doctors had said they needed to clean the chemicals and toxics away from the corpses to avoid the spreading of it "We've been working on it for all night, but we prefer them to be transported in a quarantined ship."_

 _Naruto understood the option and accepted it "Okay, I'll keep a team with you guys, if that's okay with you."_

 _The doctor nodded "Of course. I must ask you captain," he turned to the casualties "You know any of them,...the fallen?"_

 _Naruto looked at the line up and found himself suddenly chocked in his own throat, it begin to mess with his head as he answered "Some of them, but respected all of 'em."_

 _The doctor patted the captain on his back "I'm sorry for your lose. I wish you luck." The doctor said as he left the captain alone, not hearing him say._

 _"You should say that to their families."_

 _"Captain! Captain!" Naruto turned around to see Reiser run towards him._

 _"Reiser, what is it?"_

 _Reiser stopped while catching his breath "We found them, both of them."_

 _Naruto immediately demanded "Where?"_

* * *

 _Reiser opened the door and let Naruto enter first, he then locked the door behind him and then led Naruto down the stairs, into the basement and heard groaning and grunting before they even went full down the stairs._

 _Naruto saw that a couple of his men were forming a circle, they made room to let see what they were doing._

 _Victor was chocking a cloaked guy with the rifle of his by forcing him to the ground while another cloaked guy was holding his stomach as he gained another kick from Roberts._

 _"That them?" Naruto asked. The men stopped what they were doing and Victor stopped chocking the cloaked guy and released him, giving the chance for him to breath._

 _Naruto walked over to them and ordered them "Pull your hoods down."_

 _The two were hesitant first, but then felt something pointed at their faces, it were the ends of the rifles that belonged to Reiser and Roberts._

 _"Do it."_

 _They pulled their hoods down, revealing to be two men in their 40's. one had curly orange hair while the other had a greasier long hair with an hat._

 _Naruto pulled out his Mauser and bend down on his knees "So, what are your names?"_

 _The greaser instead of answering spat against the ground as he said "Screw you, government dog!"_

 _Roberts grabbed the guy by the neck and slammed his face against the ground and then shoved his foot against his skull "Shut up, boy."_

 _Naruto turned to the curly haired man, who he saw looked terrified, possible the weakest of the two._

 _"Okay, mister," Naruto spoke to the man. He puts away his pistol and instead, pulls out an three inch knife and plays with it "Witnesses say you guys were seen leaving the bar, just minutes before the explosion happened."_

 _Naruto grabbed the guy by the throat and puts the knife to his ear and glided to around it "So tell me. Who ordered it?"_

 _The curly haired man didn't say anything. He then felt himself being thrown against the ground by Naruto and saw that he now had the knife against his throat._

 _Naruto now stood over him, releasing steam from his nose "I won't ask you again, who?"_

 _"I-I don't know who you're talking about."_

 _Naruto knew this was hiding something so he puts the knife over the guy's ear._

 _"AAAARGGH!"_

 _The guys witnessed how the guy was screaming how a piece of his ear fell to the ground._

 _Naruto kept the knife to his ear and yelled "WHO ORDERED IT!?"_

 _He continued by making a clean cut into his ear._

 _"Argh! Okay! Okay! It was Dragon! It was Dragon!" the curly guy squealed "It was Dragon I swear!"_

 _"Shut it Morry-" the greaser guy was stomped in the head to shut his mouth._

 _"Continue."_

 _"We got a letter!" the curly guy said "It was delivered to us, saying we had to pick up the cart that was filled with the bombs and bring it to the bar where most of the marines went to."_

 _Naruto gripped the guy's neck "Are you lying to me!?"_

 _"NO! no I swear I'm telling the truth!"_

 _Naruto stared at the guy for the moment before releasing him and getting up. He started to walk towards the stairs until he heard being yelled at._

 _"You bastard!" the greaser guy yelled at the leaving Naruto while being held down by Roberts "You don't know who you're messing with you fucking moron, one day you will regret all of this and beg for mercy to the gods! You hear me!?"_

 _Naruto stopped and turned his head to the greaser guy "No, I won't. but right now I got to think what I need to write to the families of those men you and your partner killed, breaking the news to their wives, mothers, parents, children you name it. telling them their loved ones won't come home." He said as he puts his knife back._

 _"That's what war is! You hit us, we hit back! that's a message of resistance against tyranny!" the greaser spoke those words, trying to justify his actions._

 _"No," Naruto turned back and said "This wasn't an act resistance, it was an act of cowardice, and for that Dragon will get what's coming to him."_

 _"And what is that?" the greaser asked as he suddenly felt his legs and arms being held down while the sound of cocking was heard._

 _"What you are my friend," Naruto spoke to the greaser as he started to mock him "…You're a cockroach, that survives a disaster and brings nothing but trouble. And for that there's only one solution to pest like you…."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _Naruto turns back to the stairs "You stomp them to death, finish it up, boys."_

 _"You bastard!" the greaser yelled as he started getting beaten up "Come here and face me like a-"_

 _"Shut it! Reiser, stop that guy from screaming." Someone spoke while Naruto walked up the stairs._

 _Hearing the stomping and kicking of the dying men turned silent when the cocking of two shotguns were heard._

 _BANG!_

* * *

"Hey! Naruto wake up!"

Naruto opened his eyes as he was brought out of his meditating form as he saw who was in front of him "Oh, hey Reiser."

Reiser had a bottle of water and sat on the ground in front of him and handed the bottle over to him "I see you were sweating again, so here."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he took the bottle and chucked it at one time before throwing it away "So what's the problem? I see you came here for a reason."

Reiser sighed, he really wished he wasn't the one to tell the news "Well, how do I say this…."

 _After a long explanation_

"So you're saying to me that Luffy 'kidnapped' the Mermaid Princess, half of his crew somehow got King Neptune, his ministers and the guard in a hostage situation in the palace."

"Yes…"

"Then Hordy somehow managed to infiltrate inside the palace with Vander Decker and other members of the New Fishmen Pirates and started fighting Zoro, Usopp and that skeleton Brook?"

"Yes…"

"And you say that Luffy managed to beat Vander Decker before he could lay a hand on Shirahoshi after she rejected him as I quote 'You're just not my type'?"

"Yes…something like that." Reiser said as he just backed up all the details he told from the report he had to give to Naruto.

Naruto then asked "And now, Luffy just arrived here with Sanji, that small reindeer named Chopper, Katara and Hachi?"

"Yes, that octopus you've been telling me about, he literally took arrows to the body but he's being treated right now. this is not the reaction I was expecting to be honest."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised that much with That. You get used to antics like that if you grew up with him on an island with two more of them."

"Oh, yeah I remember…"

"At least it's good to hear that Katara taking care of Hachi." Naruto said as he stood up "Let's go meet them." They both stood up and started walking out of the forest, right towards where the Sunny was staying.

* * *

"NOJIKO-SWAN, IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" An love stricken Sanji said at the sight of the bluenette from earlier.

Yes. It was Nojiko who giggled "Hey, Sanji right? It's been a while. How you doing?"

"OH I FEEL WONDERFUL! AFTER SEEING THE MERMAID PRINCESS, I AM NOW BLESSED TO SEE YOU HERE ALSO!" Sanji said so happily "PLEASE EXCUSE ME, I'LL BE GONE FOR A MINUTE!" Sanji said as he hopped on the ship, towards the kitchen.

Chopper was confused and asked the bleunette "Uhm, excuse me. But who are you?"

Nojiko smiled at the small guy "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Nojiko, I'm Nami's sister."

"WHAT, you're Nami's sister!" Chopper asked out of surprise.

Nojiko giggled as she like the reaction of the small cute fellow "You're cute when you react like that, tell me. Are a Reindeer? Those antlers give it away."

"I'm no Rac-Yes, I'm a reindeer." Chopper replies happily as he made his silly dance.

"Wow, Nami didn't mention she had a sister, and a good looking one, ouch!" Franky said as he made his posse.

Nojiko thought he was flirting with her and decided to say "Yeah, thanks for the compliment but I'm already taken."

"Oh, by who?"

Luffy suddenly took a wild guess "Oh, oh let me guess. Naruto!"

Franky smirked "Come on, Captain, you don't actually think Naruto would-"

"Actually," Nojiko was about to answer until she saw Naruto and Reiser exit from the forest "Naruto!"

Naruto saw who was calling him and smiled who it was "Nojiko. Back from your patrol, are you?"

"Pff, I was already done with that." Nojiko answered as she walked over to him and made a move on him in front of everyone, he opened his arms for her as she embraced him, kissing him like a lost lover.

Shirahoshi was coming towards the ship and was weeping her tears away "I'm sorry, Luffy, Jinbe I was-" She stopped when she saw someone she didn't saw for a long time.

Naruto broke the kiss and saw that a shadow was casting over them, he turned towards where it came from and saw who it was.

There stood a crying Shirahoshi "N-Naruto?..."

Naruto smiled at the princess "Hello, Shirahoshi, how's my little sister doing-" he then was lifted from the ground by Shirahoshi and was held into her hands.

"I'VE MISSED YOU, BIG BROTHER!" she cried as tears kept streaming from her eyes until she felt a small hand pat her cheek."

Naruto was giving her closure "Don't worry, big brother is here…."

* * *

"Nojiko…It's so good to see you." Nami said while hugging her sister, she was very surprised to see her adoptive sister from the East Blue being here but wondered "But why are you here? Who's looking after Bell-mère tangerine fields?"

Nojiko smiled "Don't worry, Genzo and Chabo took it over, those two guys Johhny and Yosaku also work there now part time, it took a while for them to learn the ropes."

"Urgh, okay," Nami grumbled "They better not mess it up." She then quirked her eyes "But I got to ask Nojiko, why are you here, with Naruto's crew?"

"Well…" while Nojiko was explaining her sister the full story, Naruto walked over towards Hachi who was being treated by Katara and Chopper while Keimi looked worried.

The mermaid asked "Hatchan, what in the world happened?"

"Ahhh…." Hatchan said weakly as he was still suffering from his wounds "Keimi….Naruto."

Naruto kneeled next to Keimi and saw the injuries before saying "This was Hordy's doin, isn't it?"

Hatchan hesitantly nodded before trying to speak.

"Don't bother, I already know," Naruto said "You just rest now, okay?"

Hatchan struggled to say "Naruto…"

Naruto patted his arm before standing up and focusing on Katara "Can you heal him up?"

"Of course I can, but he better not stand up for a good amount of time, seems like he still has some bruises from the last time." Katara said as she was checking his arms.

"Okay, i'll leave it to you." Naruto said as he walked over to Jinbe and the others who were discussing about the current situation.

Keimi just watched how Naruto walked over "Naruto-chin…"

"So our intel is solid." Reiser said while reading from a paper "The New Fishmen have successfully taken over the palace, and have taken King Neptune hostage."

Jinbe gritted "This is not good."

Luffy asked "What about the others? We need to help them!"

"Luffy, listen. If we go in there bustin doors, we can fall into a trap and they can take us down in a minute." Reiser said, trying to reason with the rubber captain.

"Damn," Luffy cursed before thinking "but with you guys we can-"

"We're only with around a hundred guys on this island, Luffy." Luffy turned to see Naruto speaking as he came between the conversation.

Naruto continued "With the intel Nojiko and the others have been gathering, we're possible speaking about over 100 000 fishmen pirates against us. And this time there ain't no Whitebeard army to back us up."

Luffy cursed as he clinched his fists "Damn it."

Naruto patted his brother's shoulder "Don't worry, I got a couple of my best men going towards the palace right now. You remember Chouji and Shikamaru?"

Luffy thought for a moment before asking "You mean the pineapple guy and the big guy?"

"Yeah…that's them, just don't say in front of them, especially around Chouji." Naruto said.

Luffy nodded "Okay, I'm counting on you."

Naruto nodded back to his little brother.

Shirahoshi started crying again upon hearing the news "N-No, I can't believe father has been caught!

Jinbe couldn't help but feel like this was his fault so he turned to Naruto and nodded to him.

'It's time Jinbe, some uncomfortable truths are about to be revealed.' He sighed as he felt someone twitching his hand and saw it was Nojiko who stood by him.

"Whatever happens, don't blame yourself."

"Thanks."

"Luffy, I'm sorry." Jinbe apologized to Luffy to his surprise.

Jinbe looked up "I've left you that message to avoid a fight like this. I didn't want to get you dragged into our struggles, yet here we are and it's even worse than I ever feared."

Some of the straw hat pirates had questioned looks to what Jinbe was talking about.

"We have to hurry up but let me just say, there is something I should've told Luffy two years ago when we first met. Though it means even more now."

Naruto stood silently, listening to Jinbe's words. "I owe a debt of gratitude, to the people who stopped Arlong from running wild in the East Blue. He had done more than enough harm already."

Jinbe focused on Luffy "I understand it was you who defeated him, so I express a long overdue thank you for that." He bowed slightly until he continued to talk "But still I feel need to apologize as well."

Hatchan tried to stand up, feeling guilty what Jinbe was doing "Don't say that…"

"11 years ago, Arlong was locked away by the government and even with the knowledge of the evil he was capable of, I freed him."

This revelation made Luffy and Sanji stun for a moment, but the worst was for Nami who shocked by the news so badly that she grabbed the arm where her new tattoo laid, but where her formally Arlong tattoo was before.

Naruto saw what she was going through and asked Nojiko to stand by her, she didn't need to be told twice as she went over to her and tried to comfort her, she could only stare at the tattoo of Jinbe that resembled a sun, the same one Arlong who she absolutely hated but also surprisingly someone who she deeply cared for.

How can those two be connected to this man standing in front of her?

all the while the reactions at whole were either confusion, shock or even guilt among some of the few who served with Jinbe.

* * *

In a tent not that far away the Sunny, members of the Damned were listening into the communications of the snail responders calls they were getting from all over Fishmen Island.

Foster was reading some of the reports and they horrific "Shite…"

Edwards entered the tent "Hey Foster, something up."

Foster handed him the paper "Read it."

Edwards began reading it and it was worrisome what he read "From where is this coming from?"

"All over the island, from the east to the west, from the south to the north. Not one corner is left untouched without chaos and people forced to do a test."

"A test? What kind of test?" Edwards asked. Foster whistled and a guy walked over to them and handed them over a picture.

Foster grabbed it and showed it to him "All the citizens need to stomp on her picture or else face exile."

Edwards took the picture "I don't understand why it's such a problem, it's just a picture of some woman."

"It's not just some woman, she is the late queen of Fishmen Island, Queen Otohime."

Edwards turned his head sharply "The one they accuse Naruto of assassinating of?"

"Yes, yes it's her." Foster answered.

"Why bother to give a damn."

"Because mate, the captain didn't do it and from what I learned," he dragged Edwards to somewhere discreet "that he was very close to the queen, so close you can consider them to be almost family."

"Okay." Edwards said as he puts the picture on the table "You think we're going in?" he asked, for minute he waited for an answer but turned to Foster to see him being silent "Foster?"

"….We wait for our orders."

"But-" Edwards stopped when he saw Foster stare at him.

He said "We wait."

* * *

Nami asked "So Jinbe…what did you mean? You said you were the one who set Arlong loos on the East Blue." She asked.

Hatchan tried to speak out Jinbe's name but couldn't because he was kept down by Katara "Stay down, I need to focus."

Sanji lighted a cigarette "I heard the same thing."

Nami turned to Sanji and asked "What?"

Sanji took a puff "Yeah, a while back when Luffy and I learned about Jinbe of the 7 warlords, Yosaku told us about the bargain he struck."

Naruto's face tensed up upon hearing that, this was not unnoticed by Jinbe, Hatchan and Nojiko…

"Two years ago when I read about you associating with Jinbe in the newspaper, I honestly didn't know what to think about it. I'd always assumed that Jinbe was the mastermind controlling Arlong telling him what to do." Sanji's comments sounded more like an accusation towards Jinbe, earning him glare from the former warlord.

Sanji then turned his attention to Jinbe "So, Jinbe…I give a chance to defend what happened," he slightly turned his head to the fishmen "But choose your words wisely, after all our very own navigator had her entire life ruined…thanks to your buddy Arlong."

Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"To put it simply…whatever you did turned her life into a living hell." Sanji finished as he slightly bite his cigarette so some ash could be seen fall off.

Jinbe's eyes turned wide out shock what he was hearing.

"Despite what you have to say," Sanji concluded "I might not forgive you."

The tension was very present and caused one former Arlong pirate to sit up and speak "He's right, Jinbe. We caused her so much grief…it's horrible, and all the apologizing won't change a thing…for both Nojiko and…Nami."

Jinbe couldn't believe what he was hearing, thanks to his decision of releasing Arlong, innocent people got hurt, lives were ruined and several of those lives were standing straight in front of him."

Naruto looked in between the two, first hand he saw Jinbe being horrified on whatever he heard might had caused so much trouble on which he felt very sorry and guilty for his long time uncle figure who he looked up to, and on the other side was Nami who he could see tried to build up the anger so she could berate the fishman for ruining her life but failed to do that as she looked down. he felt also guilty for her because of the pain she went through that was caused by his former crew mates.

Jinbe started to apologize "I'm sorry…you've had a truly horrific experience."

"That's right!" Sanji began shouting "and she had you to thank-"

"Quite Sanji!"

Sanji suddenly found himself stunned who said it, it was his captain.

"Luffy he-"

"Let Nami talk," Luffy said while looking between Jinbe and then towards Nami "There are only a few here who understand the full story, and Nami deserves to hear it and speak her mind about it."

Nami nodded, thanking Luffy for his understanding and began "I did…it was a nightmare, nothing will ever change what I feel about Arlong. That said, until two years ago when we made the trip to Sabaody, I had no idea that even the strongest of fishmen were routinely persecuted by humans." This made a few heads think about their own experience of cruelty they experienced.

Naruto looked down while crossing his arms.

"When Keimi was kidnapped and we tried to save her, I couldn't believe what I saw. There was Sabaody Park right in front of me, the spitting image of Arlong Park before it was destroyed.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that _'Keimi was almost sold?'_

Hatchan then began to speak "We wanted a place for our own."

Nami started listening to the fishman and former tormentor.

"I'm not saying to make you forgive any of us, but it's true." Hatchan said as he went to his knees "Oh Nami…Arlong, he really hated humans…too much."

Hatchan started to remember the horrible acts they had done upon humans "Yes, we went too far…but as far as I can remember….we longed for the world that humans lived in."

He remembered a time of him as a child with Arlong, admiring the ferris wheel and other attractions on Sabaody they would see from the sea "Above the sea. Arlong….me…..All of us….our jelousy drove us to hurt people like you…" Hatchan spoke as he suddenly felt a surge of pain

"Hate…" Luffy heard Naruto's voice say something "Just….hate begets hate…"

Katara kept healing him "Just stay down, I know you want to speak but the more you speak the less chance you can get a good recovery." Katara and Chopper forced him back on the ground.

Hatchan went on to explain while Katara used her powers to ease the pain "I heard… my people were considered anything more than fish way back then…and 200 years ago the Ryuuguu Kingdom became a member of the world government. They established friendly relations with humans and their king was even allowed to participate in the world summit. But despite that humans still had hate in their hearths."

Then the guy Den began to speak "The beginning of the great Pirate Era was possible the worst time of my life. It was hard to be a fishmen, it didn't took long for pirates to come here and stir absolute chaos and plunder and cause havoc for everybody."

Jinbe then explained further "Then came that faithful day, Whitebeard arrived on the island and saved us. He made his powerful presence being felt and claimed the island as his territory. Because of him, peace returned."

"However, humans continued to be prejudice against Fishmen. All of you saw it first hand at the Sabaody Archipelago. That is the cruel reality, naturally once someone retain power they tend to be resistant and chained. Even though the government theoretically changed the gap between fishmen and human-"

"It's nothing but empty words written on paper. Those who are set to lead that divide away are the fuckers on top, like the Celestial Dragons who aren't even sympathetic to their fellow humans, just greedy bastards who use their riches to pray on the disenfranchised and those who look different." Naruto interrupted by saying that.

Sanji, Chopper and Franky were surprised by the respond Naruto gave, like he knew of this stuff beforehand.

Jinbe nodded "Thus means the relation between human and fishmen remain the same. Thankfully, two individuals rose up on fishmen island. Individuals who helped chance the course of our diligent history. The first was Queen Otohime."

Upon hearing that Shirahoshi started to tear up while Jinbe continued "She believe we islanders could live in harmony with humans, she was princess Shirahoshi's mother...Then there was him…the legendary hero named Fisher Tiger who freed countless slaves."

Luffy remembered that name and turned to where Naruto was sitting.

Naruto was still sitting there with his arms crossed, but saw that he was trembling slightly while he saw something that broke him.

Naruto was crying, he was trying so hard to hold back those tears but when he heard that name, he couldn't hold those back

Naruto looked down while saying to himself silently "Fisher…Tiger…"

Hatchan could see that Naruto wasn't over it "Oh Naruto…"

Jinbe knew this would bring up bad memories but had no choice to speak up "He set himself apart from the humans… Tiger broke an unspoken rule, invading the holy city of Mariejois by himself, freeing the slaves within. He would go on to form the Sun pirates, many of them would be fishmen who were former slaves of the nobles…."

"Sun pirates?" Sanji asked.

"Indeed," Jinbe said "You know them as Arlong, Hachi, myself…." He turned to the only other member currently here.

"…And Naruto." Naruto sat there as he whipped the tears away.

Sanji was taken by surprise "What, he too?"

Chopper dropped his bandages and yelled "Whaaat?!"

Franky just shrieked upon hearing this.

Nami on the other hand couldn't help but keeping her hand in front of her mouth. Was he this close to them?

"We were known as fishmen pirates thus to the world government, that's all what they saw." Jinbe looked downwards "Therefore we made it hard for queen Otohime's cause."

He placed his hand over his chest "Blessed her hearth, our existence prevented much progress." Jinbe stopped for a moment before continuing to speak.

"Queen Otohime was trying to navigate great hardships and improve our future…at the same time Tiger threw his future away to save those of his race suffering as slaves."

"No one can say who's right or wrong…..Nevertheless, they both fought for a better future for fishmen and humans. Each one is a legend and both of their tales…end in tragedy."

Naruto started to remember it, how it all began….

 **Here it ends!**

 **Finally i will be able to work on the flashback episodes I always wanted to! i hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't forget to leave a comment.**

 **Peace!**


	30. Remembering

**Hello my readers, as you noticed this isn't a chapter but an announcement that has been now placed on all my active stories.**

 **To begin, don't worry this is not an hiatus update, so you don't have to worry. but Today marks a day that maybe not many among us don't know or just don't give a thought about. I'm talking about today's anniversary of the end of World War 1 that ended 100 years ago.**

 **The First World War has to be remembered because it gave the first glimpse of modern war at large scale, which resulted in the deaths of millions of people all around the world, from Europe to Africa, the Middle East and everywhere else where the war has changed the world forever.**

 **Why did I decide to speak with you guys about this? Because one day, I looked back on my traffic stats and saw the amount of viewers I had per country and it made me think.**

 **I had people from England, France, the US, Canada, Germany, Russia, Morocco, Turkey, Ukraine, Poland, Egypt, Iran, India China, New Zealand, all across the world people watched and followed my stories. Most of these countries were involved in this war under either their own independence or under colonial rule.**

 **This war brought birth to many new nations like the Ottoman Empire turned into the Republic of Turkey, Poland gained independence, the first time build up for national identity for Australia and New Zealand.**

 **But this brought also much pain and hardship for many years for many people, like the Armenian Genocide, the rise of the Soviet Union which resulted into the Russian Civil War, the rise of fascism in countries like Italy and the birth of Nazism with Hitler.**

 **From someone like me, who comes from a Turkish background, i always have the thought how maybe one of my relatives may have fought for the Ottoman Empire, I like everyone else want a peaceful future where we can remember the lesson from our ancestors to never go to war again.**

 **The message I would like to spread is no matter how rough times can be, no matter how hard your life may be. Never give in the anger, the hatred and the irrationality of extreme thinking. Always try to believe we can talk to someone from the oher side either if it religion, politics, enthicity, nationality or language.**

 **Because even today we may see that happening yet again, with countries like India and Pakistan who both possess nuclear power and fibrant nationalism, as the same with the current situation between Saudi Arabia and Iran who are commiting a proxy war in the middle east countries like Yemen, Syria and other countries, and lastly the tensions between the US and Russia. Ten years ago we would've thought WW3 might have been considered a fantasy but if we keep going this way it might not be that much...**

 **So I want say to those, even I who is a part time fanfic writer want to say, don't fall for the ideas for the far-left or the far-right, religious extremism or racism.**

 **Hate begats Hate, Love conquers everything.**

 **To all my readers who come from different regions, religions, skin colors i wish you all a good day, and may God bless us all.**

 **Respect to those who have fallen in the war, and those who gave us important lessons.**

 **You will never be forgotten.**

 **Rest In Peace.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

Jinbe went up to explain the stories of both Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger, who both their actions caused the effects of not only the current relationship between humans and Merfolk but also the reason for the cause Nojiko and Nami's tormentor Arlong to land up in the East Blue.

First the former warlord began talking about Queen Otohime. She was a goldfish mermaid who was known for going out, coming in contact with her people every day to address the nation, on how they needed to better relations with the humans despise their history and ugly treatment, trying to break down the barriers between the two groups.

She was a well-loved person who even took the time to stop a bank robber from hurting anyone in the process and convincing him to turn his life around after slapping him across the face multiple times while preaching the goodness into him, with success as he promised not to do that again, even with her arm being fractured in result.

The queen's beliefs which mostly were good indented, did not always reached the many merfolk she hoped for. People like Arlong from the Fishmen District were one of those who opposed after enduring hardship themselves, dealing with it by killing any human slaver they could find. Despite being outlaws themselves they couldn't stand how humans would raise hell and kidnap their fellow merfolk.

Like for example, when Jinbe who at that time was a member of the Royal army was patrolling around, stopped an Fishman pirate from assaulting one of his men, that pirate at the time was Arlong.

Jinbe then then further explained the person he was close with, the one who started everything and who Naruto looked up to as a man of honor and an inspiration.

"When Fisher Tiger returned, he immediately paid a visit to king Neptune and Queen Otohime, at that time I did not know what occurred in that visit until I found out a week later that Fisher Tiger had said he was planning something." Jinbe told as he looked down for a moment.

Sanji pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and released a puff of smoke from his body and asked "So, tell us. What happened?"

Jinbe nodded and continued "The next day, the newspapers were filled with an story. That an fishman got into an altercation against a World Noble after he refused to bow down to the swine and be his slave."

Chopper nervously asked "How did that altercation ended?"

Jinbe turned to the reindeer doctor and looked him directly in the eye, causing Chopper to flinch a little bit by the tense look in the fishman's eye.

"He was thrown into the sea…His body was never found." Jinbe answered coldly.

The straw hats couldn't help but stiff up a little bit when they heard that, sure they didn't liked the World Nobles but they only encountered them once and at the end knocked them out cold.

"After that news, Fisher Tiger approached me, Hatchan, Arlong and anyone else from the Fishmen District, he wanted us to meet him up in the sea forest, where we discovered something that explained that incident." Jinbe says as he took a deep breath before explaining further.

"It was a ship, with on it many fellow Fishmen who had the mark of the World Nobles, meaning they were branded as slaves. Fisher Tiger explained to us that he wanted to free our people from slavery and fight against the humans. Without second thoughts, all of us joined brother Tiger and branded the sun mark on their bodies. All those who got that mark that day became brothers, with that mark there was no distinction anymore between those who lived freely all their lives and those who fought for that exact same thing. On that day, a bunch of low-lives from the Fishmen District became the Sun Pirates."

Sanji then asked "Okay, so I can guess after that, you and this Fisher Tiger went in Mariejois and started raising hell."

Jinbe shook his head "No, that's not what happened…"

Naruto stopped listening to the story for a moment as he looked up to the heavenly sight of the sea.

Jinbe closed his eyes for a moment and started remembering that day.

XXX

 _Flashback_

 _Jinbe who was sitting on the wooden floor, watched how Aladdin was bandaging the young unconscious human kid, with his while body covered In bandages except for his mouth, eyes and hair, leaving most of his face uncovered._

 _Aladdin sighed as he whipped the sweat from his forehead "That's done."_

 _Jinbe got up and walked over to the medical bed "How is he, Aladdin?"_

 _"He's going to make it, I manage to remove the bullet from the body. The kid is lucky, if the bullet went a centimeter to the left, his hearth would be shattered."_

 _"Okay…but what about all the bandages? I only recall him being shot." Jinbe asked while seeing how even the boy's legs and arms were left bandaged."_

 _"If you look at first hand, you only see his gunshot wound…."_

 _Jinbe raised his eyebrow as he Aladdin walk over to the table where he puts down the previous bandages which were covered in dried up blood._

 _Aladdin walked back to the kid and checked his temperature, feeling that his heath was going down._

 _"…But if you take a closer look, you realize this kid was in a fatal shape, even before the captain saved him the kid was on the brink of death."_

 _On those words, Jinbe was caught by surprise when the doctor said that "What?..."_

 _Aladdin continued "He's heavily underfed and has bruises all over his legs, arms, torso and back, turning him more blue then the skin color he has. He's barely bones and by the looks of it I even bet he won't be able to stand for even a minute. At this rate the shouldn't even be alive."_

 _That brought an expression of shock on Jinbe's face. How cruel can these World Nobles be to a child?_

 _"I suggest we inform the captain about it." Aladdin says as he walked over to the door and opened it "You coming?"_

 _"Okay." Jinbe said walking towards the door but before that he turns his head toward the boy "What about him?"_

 _"Don't worry, the kid just needs to rest, I've checked on him and he's not in any danger. Let's just tell the captain." Aladdin said as he closed the door behind him after Jinbe walked out._

 _The moment they left the boy alone, Naruto started to twitch his eyes until he opened them wide._

 _XXX_

 _"And that's about it." Aladdin said as he was finished with explaining the status the young boy was in. Jinbe took a seat next to the doctor and sat silent as the reactions were being given by some of the crew members, even from some who didn't had a likeable view of humans._

 _"Unbelievable."_

 _"That human kid survived at that?"_

 _"He should be dead."_

 _"That poor kid." some of the fishmen started conversing about the boy "You think his family is worried about him?"_

 _"Who knows he even has family, and even if they are still out there I doubt it. a branded slave will be hunted forever."_

 _Arlong growled as he was hearing his fellow fishmen speaking about the human "Who cares, let's just dump the pweman, or better yet-"_

 _'BOINK!'_

 _"ARGH!" Arlong grabbed for his head "The hell Jinbe!"_

 _"Uhm Arlong…it wasn't Jinbe…" Choo carefully said._

 _Arlong turned around and was shocked to see it wasn't Jinbe who was the one always hitting him for what he said but this time it was surprisingly Fisher Tiger._

 _Tiger had stood up and had his hand in a fist, with an stern look on his face that demanded respect like he always had if he wanted someone to listen to him._

 _Arlong saw how Fisher Tiger turned around and walked back to his desk._

 _"Brother Tai?"_

 _Fisher Tiger sat back on his chair leaning his chin on the palm of his hands "Aladdin…."_

 _"Hm?" Jinbe/Arlong/Aladdin and everybody said._

 _Tiger looked up and said "….He's got the mark of the World Nobles on his back, doesn't he?"_

 _Aladdin looked down as it pains him to say it "Yes, unfortunately he has."_

 _"That makes it difficult for him to get a normal life," Tiger said "with that mark he will be branded as a target for the world government, any runaway slave who gets captured will be brought back to Mariejois…."_

 _Aladdin nodded as he understood what he was saying "Okay, but what about the boy?"_

 _Fisher Tiger turned his head to the doctor and said "For now, let him rest. Naruto got through a lot, when he wakes up we'll-"_

 _"Hey! Hey guys!" someone interrupted, it came from outside the room as the door slammed open, revealing it to be Hachan who was yelling "Did you hear me? We got a crisis."_

 _Everybody turned to Hatchan, he was supposed to be on spotting duty but apparently he saw something._

 _Arlong was annoyed right now for Hatchan's bursting in like that "Shut up Hatchi, damn."_

 _Jinbe turns his eyes to the octopus man "Calm down, just tell us first what's going on."_

 _"Well this must be troubling," Fisher Tiger sighed as he asked Hatchan "Is it the navy?"_

 _"Must be! They were flying their flag out there."_

 _Jinbe turned to Fisher Tiger "Alright, what's next?"_

 _He turned to the rest and slammed his fist into the desk "War!"_

 _XXX_

 _Naruto stepped on the wooden floor with his bare feet. He felt a little better then he felt before._

 _"Ah, that's better."_

 _GRUMBLE!_

 _Naruto grab a hold of his stomach as he made a prune face "Oh, I'm soo hungry." Then suddenly the ship violently shook, making Naruto loosing balance and fall down his face._

 _Naruto grabbed the back of his head and rubbed it while standing up "Ouch, what was that?"_

 _He went for the door and opened it, making the shining light of the sun blind his sight for a moment forcing Naruto to cover his eyes._

 _He then walked out of the infirmary and realized where he was; he was in the middle of the sea on a ship. He heard cannon fire and fighting so he turned to where it came from._

 _There was a marine ship next to them with on it, marines trying to put a fight against big creatures that resembled to…fish?_

 _It were fishmen!_

 _Naruto looked astonished as he saw multiple fishmen, of all different shapes and sizes were knocking down marines like they were nothing. These guys looked very strong as one big blue fishman manage to punch a marine into the mast like he was nothing and saw how other fishmen came out of the sea and caught some of the marines off guard._

 _Naruto looked around as he saw one particular fishman who was salmon colored fishman dropping down a bossy looking marine before ordering his to loot the place._

 _What Fisher Tiger didn't saw when he turned his back was that the marine started to get up and pulled out an small concealed knife._

 _Naruto grabbed the railings trying to yell but his wounds prevented him from yelling._

 _He saw the marine jump above Fisher Tiger and going straight for the kill._

 _Naruto couldn't let this happen and yelled "LOOK OOOOOUT!"_

 _When he screamed, a big wave of energy was released like an explosion and sprung all around the region._

 _Fisher Tiger felt that energy and was frozen for a moment. He heard something drop and turned around to see the marine was on his knees but saw that his eyes were blank, no pupils, like he was unconscious._

 _"No, could it be…"_

 _Marines started to drop unconscious as did some of the less stronger fishmen pirates. This caused some of the standing pirates to panic and check on their comrades or ask what was going on._

 _Jinbe was the first to react "That power…"_

 _Aladdin couldn't believe it himself "That's the…."_

 _"Conqueror's Haki…" Fisher Tiger said as he realized it "But who could it be…." He turned around to see where it came from, there on their ship stood the bandaged boy._

 _Arlong broke through a wall, angrily speaking "Hey! Somebody explain why all of a sudden the marines dropped like flies?"_

 _Jinbe was to shocked for words but instead pointed "It was him, the kid."_

 _Arlong turned to see the bandaged human standing there, with Fisher Tiger walking towards him._

 _"What?! that human did this?" Arlong yelled out of disbelief._

 _Naruto looked around and realized when he said those words, he felt a surge of energy being released out of him and knocking out many marines and some pirates, he never felt something like this before._

 _He looked down for a moment trying to process that thought of him doing that._

 _Then a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and made him look up, it was Fisher Tiger._

 _"F-F-Fisher Tiger, I-I-I didn't meant to-"_

 _"Hey, calm down." Tiger said with a smile as he patted Naruto's head "Don't worry, you just knocked them out, they'll be up in a few hours."_

 _"Oh, okay."_

 _"Naruto," Tiger said his name out "That power…you know what it was?"_

 _Naruto shook his head._

 _Tiger sighed as he smiled "That figures, ah it's not a problem."_

 _GRUMBLE_

 _Naruto grabbed his stomach and blushed slightly "I'm sorry, I'm just-"_

 _Tiger laughed "Hahaha, you're hungry I get it. let's get something to eat."_

 _Tiger turned to the rest and ordered them to loot the marine ship and set sail. This was the beginning of one of Naruto's adventures and the story of Fisher Tiger._

 ** _That is it for this chapter, it is short because I'm going to try extend this further and I'm trying to work on my other stories._**

 ** _Leave a review to support this story._**

 ** _Peace!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello my fans! Yes, I know this story hasn't updated in at least 2 months. Sorry. But here I am and now I'm fully focused on this story until the flashback episodes are over. This till (spoiler alert) Queen Otohime's episodes are finally over since It's the least i can do to make it up to you guys.**

 **Enjoy and leave reviews/comments to support this story.**

 _On the deck of the Sun Pirate's ship, a meal was being ravished by Naruto, not leaving one bit of food left on his plate and drinking his water to the last drop as it was refilled a couple of times. All the while Aladdin, Jinbe and Fisher Tiger were observing it with the rest of the crew_

 _Jinbe was stunned "It's like he hasn't had eaten decent in weeks."_

 _"Possible months, not weeks."_

 _Jinbe turns to Aladdin "What?"_

 _"Those world nobles wouldn't even give the leftovers of the banquets, some of them who did mixed it with poison without telling their slaves. Even at their most desperate state they will torment them." Aladdin explained while memorizing it very well, it was an painful and humiliating experience and many who ate the poisoned food died the next day._

 _Arlong on the other hand made a mock comment "Is that why there are fewer humans who escaped then fishmen? No wonder they die so quickly-"_

 _"That's enough, Arlong." Jinbe silenced the shark "Before you say something more stupid."_

 _Arlong shuts up as Fisher Tiger walks up to the young Naruto who was too busy propping his mouth full._

 _Tiger kneels down to speak to the eating boy and gently "Seems like you were really hungry, How does it taste?"_

 _Naruto bite off a big chunk of some meat and swallowed it once before saying out of satisfaction "It's so good, whoever cooked this, thank you."_

 _"Oh, that's no problem, I was glad I could cook you a good meal that can fill you up!" Hachi smiles while swaying his tentacle arms._

 _Naruto whipped his face clean and gave a smile "Thanks you octopus man! I really liked it."_

 _Hachi smile grew by the kid's compliment "Thanks kid."_

 _Choo groaned as he had enough of this and asked Naruto "Okay kid, just tell us where you're family lives and we'll ditch you on the way of our journey."_

 _"Chew!"_

 _Naruto froze before he could take another bite from the meat and puts it down looking to the floor._

 _Aladdin glanced at Choo with an direct glare and he in response defended himself "What?"_

 _"You fool." Aladdin whispered to the mouthpiece._

 _Tiger knew what Naruto was going to say and saw the emptiness in the boy's eye and asks "Naruto…do you know who you're parents are?"_

 _"I don't even know if I have parents." He kept staring at the ground while shaking his head "No, I don't have an parents and I don't even know where I came from. The only thing I was ever learned to do was obeying my master."_

 _This was disheartening to hear to some of the fishmen, for some like Hachi this was painful to hear that a child didn't know who his parents were and meaning he was an orphan like he was, for the fishmen who were slaves it was sad to hear that a child only knowledge was to obey these scum noble and refer them as masters._

 _"Kid, you have nobody in your life? No friends, relatives, not even a grandmother or something?" Hachi asks as he felt bad for the young boy._

 _Naruto shook his head "No, I'm all alone in this world, the only ones I knew were the slaves. But I wouldn't know where they were right now, either they are on the run or dead. I'll be too if they find me…"_

 _Jinbe shook his head and turns to Choo "Now do you feel any better, Chew? After asking that."_

 _Choo rubbed the temple of his head and answers "No, no I don't."_

 _Fisher Tiger already figured out what to do with the kid who would probably not survive on his own with the government hunting for escaped slaves "Naruto, can you come with me to my quarters for a moment?"_

 _"Uhm, sure." Naruto stood up and followed Fisher Tiger to his quarters with Jinbe coming in also. Leaving the whole crew to ask themselves what their captain was planning to do._

 _XXX_

 _Naruto stood staring as Fisher Tiger was busy propping the brander up in the hot warming coal._

 _While focusing on the brander Tiger explains "Now before we go through this, I hope you understand once you get this mark, there's no going back, you won't be able to live an normal life, you will be forced to stay sailing on the seas with us marked criminals."_

 _"I know what I will get myself into, but rather be on the seas with the man who saved my life than being hunted by those assholes World nobles."_

 _Tiger nods and slowly raised the brander up from the hot coal, as steam was coming from the bear red sun mark he orders "Pull off your shirt."_

 _Naruto complies and quickly took it off, revealing the nasty wounds that was visible for Tiger to see. He had marks, scarce, fresh but also old bruises and right in the middle of his back he had the bear mark of the World Nobles."_

 _Jinbe gave one final warning for the boy "Many amongst this ship will look down on you."_

 _"I know what you're trying to say," Naruto spoke in as he started clutching into his shirt "But don't worry about that, I'm willing to show what I'm worthy of this crew."_

 _Tiger smirked at the determination of the boy and aims for the boy's back "It will sting, I won't saying to sugarcoat it."_

 _"Then please just do it, I've only got this cursed brand on my just before you freed me. After being fully claimed by one of those bastards…."_

 _Tiger nodded "Okay, just hold your breath…."_

 _Jinbe witnesses how Tiger would give the young Naruto's back the stamp that would define his new future._

 _The next scene Jinbe stood next to Tiger outside on the deck, watching how Naruto was getting his burns treated by Aladdin while talking to Hachi._

 _"So, you're going to be sailing with us for now huh? That's great! Let me introduce myself. My name is Hatchan, but everybody calls me Hachi." Hachi offered one of his hands._

 _Naruto looked at the hand and then shook it before smiling at the octopus "Nice to meet you, Hachi. Can we be friends? I never had a friend before."_

 _"Oh, you never had a friend?"_

 _Naruto shook his head._

 _"But don't you think it's strange to befriend someone like me? A fishmen?"_

 _Naruto simply answered "Why should anybody's looks matter? I want to be friends with you."_

 _The stunning words from the child caused some eyes to blink multiple times, they couldn't believe their ears, a human child wants to befriend a fishman and he isn't bigoted._

 _This brought up a small smile to Fisher Tiger and a confused look from Jinbe._

 _"Sure, we can be friends." Hachi smiled enthusiastically._

 _"Yeah-ouch!" Naruto made a sis sound "Aladdin, it hurts."_

 _"Yeah I know, we just need to bandage it and then you're going to rest." Aladdin started bandaging the young boy around his back and torso._

 _"Oi! Boss, we've got an pirate ship on the horizon." The lookout was right, a pirate ship was up ahead and it looked like it was coming straight at them._

 _"Looks like a big one."_

 _"I'm guessing they want to take us on to prove themselves. Fools."_

 _Jinbe says "Well I say we sink their ship, best to make an example of them. Prepare for battle!"_

 _Tiger saw how his crew were preparing for battle and suddenly saw the bandaged Naruto stand up and walk forwards._

 _Naruto was stopped by the hand of Tiger "Ho there, what you think you're doing."_

 _"I want to help." Said trying to convince Tiger "I can still do something."_

 _"Zehahaha! You helping us? You pweman brat stay where you belong, let the better specie deal with this." Arlong mocked before jumping into the sea with the rest of his crew, going straight for the pirate ship._

 _Jinbe sighed at the words of Arlong and looked down to Naruto who started gripping his tiny hands into fists then he saw Tiger comforting him. Making him turn around._

 _"Look, I appreciate you want to help but right now you need to rest, it's no good to anyone if you get yourself hurt more. Besides you're too young to fight."_

 _Naruto looks down finding himself to be useless at this point but complied "Okay…."_

 _Tiger smiled, the kid already wanted to prove himself to the crew even though he wasn't in any good condition to help out, he got an idea to what to do with the kid_

 _"But you know, now that you're going to stick with us we will be learning you something that can help you, maybe even a few pointers to know how to fight."_

 _"Really?" Naruto looked up in happiness._

 _Tiger nodded "Just promise that you will rest and after you are healed up, we'll begin with shaping up your body."_

 _Naruto exclaimed as a child who got something for Christmas as he followed Aladdin. He then walked over to where Jinbe was standing and smirked._

 _"What's so funny to smirk about, brother?"_

 _"That kid, Naruto….I've got a feeling he's going to fit well in this crew."_

 _"Even with Arlong bullying him because he is a human? I'm just concerned that child will feel uncomfortable."_

 _"Oh don't worry about that, he's just like us when we were younger in the fishmen district. I think he will fit it." Tiger argued as those words printed inside the mind of Jinbe._

 _End flashback_

Jinbe remembered those words "After all these years, and he was right." Jinbe turned to Naruto "He did fit in with us, after a few weeks he was already befriended with everybody on the crew, all except for a few like Arlong who just avoided him or just got used to his presence."

"So even back then he didn't like humans," Luffy puzzled Arlong's mind as he remembered a few words the sword nosed guy said to him during their battle, pouting "No offense Jinbe, but he's really just an jerk."

"That I cannot defend." Jinbe agreed.

"Ughh, I'm sorry." Hachi waved his hand up "I really am."

Nami gave a smile to Hachi and gently said "No reason to apologize anymore Hatchan, I've already forgiven you."

"Yeah, me too." Nojiko responded while patting the octopus' belly "Besides, you were the first to befriend Naruto when he was a child, so I don't see no reason to doubt you have a heart."

Hatchan started to get tears into his eyes "Guys…OUCH! That hurts Chopper."

Chopper was holding a syringe that he injected into Hachi's arm "Just lie down, you must absolutely not move."

Katara agrees while using her healing ability to ease the arrow wounds "Just do what the doctor says."

"Oh, fine." Hachi complies to the doctors as he laid back down.

Sanji turns back his attention to Jinbe and still with an stern act asked "Can we continue the story?"

"Right…." Jinbe nods even with this attitude he was getting from the guy but decided to continue "While we were still fighting on the seas everyday against either pirates or marine as wanted criminals, Queen Otohime waged her own stubborn battle against the world, all the while we started teaching Naruto everything he wanted and needed to know…"

"Including the basics…."

 _Flashback_

 _It's been a few months since Naruto joined the Sun pirates, with him being the cabin boy, he was able to start learning the things he always wanted to learn when he first spoke with Tiger and Jinbe. Like he was learning from the crew's shipwright Kaneshiro, a Goldfish fishman who first looked down upon the 'puman' for being an extra annoyance since the last thing he wanted was extra help._

 _Naruto knew he had to prove himself to everyone who looked down on him for being human so he always made sure to get up early and work on his tasks he was given by Kaneshiro the day before and trying his best completing his tasks up the best expectations and learning from his mistakes he made by learning the corrections from the shipwright at first hand._

 _When he was not busy Naruto just sat on the deck, overlooking with amazement at how the Sun pirates would practice their Fish Karate, with all kinds of techniques that were unique amongst all of them but the one no one could beat was Tiger himself since he was the captain and from that note Naruto wanted to learn about Fish Karate._

 _Unfortunately for him, Tiger had told him on previous occasions that he was too young to learn about Fish Karate, needing to wait until he reached the age of ten and needed to focus on the most important education of his young life._

 _Right now at this very moment Naruto was sitting on the deck, surrounded by his crewmates which included Jinbe and even Arlong who were watching the young child learning how to..._

 _Read. Yes, Naruto was learning how to read and later how to write in the next hour, because he never was taught how to do both these things it was difficult for him to learn more advanced tooling without practical work with him being illiterate._

 _Naruto frowned at the letters of the book and spoke "I….whal—kd…tttooo-the schtore and b-b-boght-"_

 _"Again Naruto, rephrase that sentence." Jinbe sighed and stopped him by pointing at the sentence he got wrong._

 _"Ahhhh, but I hate this sentence, it's difficult." Naruto pouted just as Tiger walked up the stairs and saw the boy was reading._

 _"Good morning."_

 _"Good morning boss." Everybody except for a concentrated Naruto said as he was too busy trying to read the sentence._

 _"Hello Naruto, how is the reading going?"_

 _"What do you think yourself brother? He's not even at the second chapter. kid can barely read." Arlong said while holding back his laughter for some reason._

 _Jinbe sighed at Arlong's foolishness since he sat here, he replies "We're trying brother. It's strange, just yesterday he was able to read full pages without a problem. I just don't understand what it is with him today."_

 _"uhm, it's not that I have a problem with reading, I just don't like reading this book. It scares me."_

 _"Scares you? It's just a learning book, the one you have in your shelve."_

 _"But I thought you said we we're going to start advanced reading?"_

 _"Why would I say that? Jinbe asked the young child as Tiger noticed Arlong was holding his mouth and turning read._

 _"Well, Arlong said you did, he even gave me this book of yours." Naruto said directly about the book "but it's full with naughty words."_

 _"What?..." Jinbe questioned while reaching over to Naruto's book and reading a few paragraphs in silence._

 _Tiger asks Naruto "Naruto, what was the title of that book?"_

 _"It read: Icha Icha Paradise, written by Jiraya."_

 _"WHAT!" Tiger shouted out of disbelief, he then heard something and saw Arlong was rolling on his back while laughing like a fool "ARLONG!"_

 _Jinbe angrily turns to Arlong "You let the child read an erotic novel? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!?"_

 _Arlong kept laughing for a few moments before calming down "I-I planned for the brat to find out earlier, but I didn't expect him to read it in front of you. It's too damn funny HAHAHAH!" he began laughing again. As much as they wished to teach Arlong a lesson, that was cut short._

 _"Can I please read my old book again?" Naruto asks while being slightly embarrassed about what he read._

 _"No, at least finish that one sentence." Jinbe pointed the paragraph for Naruto._

 _"Okay, I…walked….to…the….store…and bought….a flower for…..the pretty girl." Perhaps this sentence innocent enough but to curious for the young Naruto to ask "Tiger, Jinbe. Why would somebody buy a flower for a girl?"_

 _The two were surprised by the sudden question._

 _"Hey guys!" Thank, Hachi turned up on the right time while running towards them with two papers holding in each hand._

 _Arlong stopped laughing and asks "What is it Hachi?"_

 _"The government put out a bounty for both brother Tai and Jinbe."Hachi said as he placed the posters on the ground._

 _"Are you serious?" Arlong and the others looked at the posters._

 _Naruto started reading the bounties out loud "230 Million berries for boss Tiger and 76 million berries for Jinbe, wanted dead or alive."_

 _"Well done Naruto, your reading skills are improving." Hatchan smiled while patting the boy's back but then noticed the book he recognized "Icha Icha Paradise, Arlong why do you have your book out here? I thought you only read it in your room."_

 _Arlong suddenly went stiff and yelled "SHUT UP HACHI!"_

 _Jinbe couldn't help but laugh out "Oh, Arlong. I should've know."_

 _"That's enough!" Arlong started to swing at Jinbe but he caught the fist and it turned into a small brawl. Then everybody started to laugh after hearing that._

 _All except for Tiger who only made a slight chuckle while he noticed Naruto only gave a frown face "What's wrong?"_

 _"I don't get it what people find good in this book," Naruto shook his head at the novel "I'm not falling in love with a girl over this."_

 _Tiger chuckled at this._

 _"Why are you laughing?"_

 _Tiger patted the boy's back "You'll change your mind."_

 _XXX_

 _Naruto was on the lookout while everyone else was sleeping, it was raining buckets from the sky and young Naruto sneezed while wearing a raincoat._

 _He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw it was Jinbe, smiling at him "I believe you've done your shift, sleep it off."_

 _Naruto happily responded "Sure boss Jinbe."_

 _XXXX_

 _Naruto and Arlong were glaring at each other while trying to claim the last piece of meat that was left over while everyone else laughed it off._

 _XXX_

 _3 years later_

 _In the three years Naruto changed progressively in both physical and mental fields. For one he was now a nine year old boy who was about to turn ten in a few months and he had the average height of a ten year old already, around 5,5 feet with short blond spikey hair he wore a white shirt and blue shirt with an whirlpool on his back with wearing child boots. He was small but good built as he went through some training to keep his body healthy._

 _Also he started training with Hachi on swordsmanship with of course training sticks and he also learned how to shot a gun with Macro who teaches him the dangers and workings of firearms. All of this was before he would try and learn to teach Fish Karate._

 _The Sun pirates had to stop on an island to restock their food but came across some folks who incidentally had marks of the World Nobles branded on them with one of them._

 _Naruto was on the ship carrying some of the supplies and then giving it to one of his fellow crewmates who grew to accept Naruto as their fellow pear due to him sticking for years and becoming accustom to his presence, even changing the minds of Kaneshiro who grew a great bond with him over the years._

 _One of the men approached them "Mister, we could use your help with something."_

 _Naruto turns back around to see what was happening._

 _Tiger turned around to the men as he saw the little skinny with long, unkempt brown haired girl who had this huge unusual smile and wide eyes like an animal. She wore an dirty, short-sleeved collared shirt, which she wore under dark overalls._

 _"This girl here, she escape from Mariejois with the rest of us, back when you liberated us from slavery three years ago." The man made the girl turn around "Here, look."_

 _The man pulled the shirt and showed the mark of the World Noble._

 _Fisher Tiger started listening to what they had to say._

 _"She, hasn't see her parents in many years and her home is far away. We would like to help I'm sure they miss her, but it's hardly doubtful we can safely cross the ocean."_

 _The girl approached the three nearest fishmen which were Fisher Tiger, Jinbe and Arlong who just stood there while the little girl introduced herself "I'm Koala and I'm eleven years old. Thanks for saving me, I'll do my best not to cause you anymore trouble."_

 _XXX_

 _While she ship was sailing again, an argument spiked by Arlong over Tiger's decision to bring the girl Koala to her home safely._

 _"I know she's just a kid but she's still a disgusting human." Arlong spat out while glaring daggers at the still creepily smiling Koala._

 _Aladdin right knew why the girl kept smiling but first argued "Enough Arlong, right now you're the only one complaining about this, we've been sailing with Naruto for three years."_

 _"That doesn't matter, we're not a sea taxi Aladdin."_

 _Tiger just sighed "Just drop it, Arlong."_

 _Arlong then turned to the smiling girl "I'll drop this ugly brat," he raised his fist against the girl and yelled "Quit smiling, damn it!"_

 _"Arlong no!"_

 _WHACK!_

 _Arlong sends the girl crashing across the deck, shocking the crewmates for his action as Hachi stopped him before he could do more harm to the girl._

 _"Calm down, it's just a girl."_

 _Arlong didn't listen as he struggled to get free "Let me go, Hachi. I'm not done yet!"_

 _Choo argued for Arlong's defense "He's right, It is kinda creepy how she won't stop smiling."_

 _Naruto just stood there next to Aladdin, staring at how the girl tried to use all her strength to pull herself up, she stopped when she got to her knees and then a simply drop of blood dripped out of her nose, causing her to do something that caught them off surprise._

 _She ripped a piece of her clothing and started scrubbing the part where the blood fell._

 _Arlong even looked surprised "What are you-"_

 _"I'm sorry!" she started to apologize for basically nothing "I'm a hard worker! I clean and I won't need to take a break so please don't hit me!" She kept bleeding from her nose "I'm sorry! I will keep my best!"_

 _Jinbe walked over to her and sat right in front of her while she kept cleaning "Stop, what are you doing?"_

 _She just kept cleaning "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

 _"Hey, you're bleeding." Jinbe pointed out._

 _"I'm sorry!" she kept saying with that smile "I'll never ever cry, just please don't kill me!"_

 _The normal reaction from most fishmen would be how could a girl say that with such a smile while former slaves like Naruto and Aladdin fully well knew what she went through._

 _Jinbe tried to ease with her "It's alright, are you…scared of us?"_

 _"Yes, but I really miss my mother so I made myself get on board. I won't stop cleaning, I know if I do you think I'm useless and kill me, but I'm a hard worker so please let me live!" she just kept cleaning._

 _Aladdin nudges "Hey Naruto, try to convince her to stop cleaning."_

 _Naruto nods and walks over to the girl while Jinbe walked over to Aladdin's side, he started saying "It's understandable what she went through, must've seen her friends die for crying or even taking a break. She has to be afraid her whole life thinking she was next. Not trusting anyone."_

 _Naruto kneels down to the cleaning girl says in a friendly tone "Hello, I'm Naruto."_

 _She looked up and her eyes widened slightly with a small gasp "You-You're a human."_

 _"Yes, I am," Naruto says "Don't worry, nobody here will do anything against you. So could you please stop scrubbing the floor?"_

 _She just kept staring at him but then started scrubbing again "No! I must clean! So I won't be killed!"_

 _Naruto heart sunk when he heard this, he could see that the smile was forced and that her eyes were that of a person' fear…a fear to die._

 _"I can't believe this."_

 _"Even Naruto couldn't convince her."_

 _"They are almost the same age, what did those World Nobles even do to them that caused her to be this way?" Then Tiger started entering the scene, surprising some of his crewmates._

 _"Boss?"_

 _Tiger focused on the girl "Pick up this brat, I want he brought to my room."_

 _XXX_

 _It's been a few moments since little Koala was brought inside Tiger's room with everyone standing outside, with Naruto standing the closest to the door, waiting to know what his captain was planning to do._

 _"What is he going to do with her? Lecturing won't do her any good."_

 _"The kid is too far long gone." Everybody was wondering what was going on inside, all except for Arlong who just listened._

 _"….Yeah, especially with that mark on her back."_

 _PSSSH!_

 _"YYYAAAARGH!" a scream was heard from inside the cabin._

 _"Boss, what are you doing?"_

 _Naruto realized what happened just as the door opened, seeing there Tiger standing with his hot iron and he threw on the ground an unconscious Koala with her back exposed and smoking._

 _She had been given the Sun Pirates mark._

 _"Bandage her, she it may have hurt but she would never get pass the pain of being a slave with that mark staying on her back."_

 _Naruto went to her side with Hachi "Oi, are you still breathing?"_

 _XXX_

 _Inside the infirmary, Hachi and the others had the bed fully surrounded where Koala was laying and waited for her to be awake._

 _Naruto on the other hand stood beside Tiger who was observing it from a distance._

 _"Boss Tiger, why was it necessary to mark her that fast? She's barely able to cope with the fact she's free."_

 _Tiger kept staring at the girl but understood Naruto's question and answered it in the most possible way for him to understand "It's trying to process it that is the problem…."_

 _"Oh good, you're awake!" Hachi said as the girl sat right up straight with that smile but more scarily._

 _By thus Tiger walked over the bed, leaving Naruto to stand alone_

 _She grabbed her hands and begged "I guess I passed out, I'm sorry! But I didn't cry did I? So you don't need to kill me! I promise you I will never cry! So please let me live!"_

 _Tiger walked up to the terrified girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her pupils turn smaller while she began to tremble._

 _"IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO CRY!" Tiger yelled to her._

 _*gasp* the girl gasped while being fully focused on the salmon colored captain._

 _"We are nothing like those evil Celestial Dragons, so don't you dare act like we are." He pulled out a pistol which made the young girl shriek. He turns around and walks out of the infirmary with everybody following him_

 _Tiger walked up to the edge of the ship and waited for a moment. Then, he threw the gun into the sea._

 _Naruto watched how Koala ran over to the edge and looked down into the sea while her facial expression was that of a raised eyebrow._

 _As Koala kept staring into the ocean Fisher Tiger turned around and spoke to his men "No killing, not now, not ever!"_

 _By this everyone dropped their weapons, batons, rifles, pistols, swords and they all focused on their captain._

 _"Is everyone with me!?"_

 _"YAY!" was the universal outcry._

 _"No matter how far the journey may be…."_

 _The sails and flags of the Sun pirates rained through the winds and symbolized Tiger's true strength, his charisma._

 _"We're taking this girl home!"_

 _Loud cheering started to cover across the ship while Naruto only smiles at his captain, he then noticed that Koala was still standing there, not moving a muscle._

 _He walks towards her and notices she was holding back with all her strength, the tears in her eyes that were flooding through her eyes but refused to leave out something._

 _He puts his hand on her back, making her turn slightly and saw a smiling Naruto looking at her._

 _"It's okay, you can cry, cry…."_

 _She started to crack._

 _"Cry not because you have to, but that you want to."_

 _She began to whimper._

 _"Cry because you're free."_

 _She then relieved a cry out of happiness._

 _"AAAARGH!"_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, here is my second part of my the Fishmen flashback, I will say that the 3rd part will be my last on. It will may take a long time for me to finish it but I hope it will be worth it.**

 **Okay, Let's go!**

Jinbe finished explaining the story how they met the former slave girl Koala. Making her the second human to step on the ship of the Sun Pirates.

Jinbe went out to tell the story further "We sailed the seas until we've found an Eternal Pose that could bring us to Koala's hometown."

 _Flashback_

 _On the ship of the Sun Pirates, the news of the eternal pose was finally delivered to the whole crew with delighted reactions for the little girl Koala._

 _One of those reactions came from Hachi "Did you hear that Koala, you can go back to your hometown!"_

 _"Uhm….okay." Koala nervously answers as she was doting her fingers together, she changed a lot over the past few weeks and she wasn't the forced smiled dirty hair and clothed traumatized girl, she was now had neat, shoulder-length hair while wearing a light-colored dress and a pair of loafers._

 _Hachi laughed briefly before smiling at Koala "I can' believe my eyes, you've changed a lot. Now you really look like a girl._

 _The image of the old Koala briefly popped in their minds and that made the nervous Koala tint her cheeks red slightly "I'm not used to wear these…"_

 _Tiger smiled at the young girl, seeing that she made process with interacting with everybody and making a good recovery he then turned to Naruto "So Naruto, how do you think Koala's doing?"_

 _Naruto turns to Tiger with an eyes mile "She's doing great. Thanks for asking."_

 _"How is she as a roommate? Is she causing any troubles?" Tiger asked the young boy since both human children were sharing the same room, both having their own beds and below deck._

 _"She's doing okay, there are no problems." Naruto replies while scratching the back of his head "Except for her habit…." They turned and saw she was at it again._

 _Koala was scrubbing the floor with one of her old rags "I must clean…."_

 _Hachi saw she was at it again and cried "Nyu, you got to break that weird habit of yours. You're just a normal girl now, this isn't Mariejois."_

 _"Ah, just let her do what she wants." Aladdin said to Hachi while observing the girl "The girl was traumatized, you don't expect her to stop that easily these things take time."_

 _"Oh, sorry," Hachi nods "Guess I forgot about that."_

 _"You should listen to Aladdin,' Arlong said grinning as he stopped leaning against the wall and walked over to the girl while directly talking to the ship's doctor "He should know, you were a slave after all, weren't you?"_

 _Aladdin glared at Arlong for saying that, but sat still knowing he was only saying that to draw him out._

 _"Come on, tell me the truth." Arlong continued and mentioned the girl "You would like nothing else to kill the girl, don't you? Slave or not, she's human just like the ones who owned you."_

 _"I think we heard enough Arlong," Tiger ordered seeing Koala being frightened._

 _"Let me ask you a little question and tell me the truth." Arlong grabbed the head of the terrified Koala "Even though we spared your life I bet your parents don't give a damn about fishmen."_

 _Koala just stayed silent, too scared to say anything or even raise her head up she continued to scrub the floor._

 _Tiger shook his head out of disappointment while Naruto glared at the sabretooth nosed bigot laughing at Koala's reaction._

 _"Humans think they are superior to everyone. That is why there is no point saving a so called innocent child because all of them are guilty!" Arlong argument "She'll go home and learn to hate us, it won't stop until we stop them. But you know that right? You've seen the way they look at us, haven't you? The fear, the contempt in their eyes. If it were up to me they all were being put five feet underground."_

 _Some of the fishmen started thinking about what he said. Even though they grew fondly of Naruto and Koala, Arlong's words, how stupid they were it still was somehow far from a lie for what they have seen for themselves._

 _Or for the ones who barred the world noble's mark once, experienced it._

 _Naruto grumbled at Arlong "Bastard…"_

 _"Some humans, but hardly all of them." Jinbe stepped forward, taking many by surprise even Tiger and Naruto._

 _"I think you need to look closer." Jinbe said as he walked up to Koala._

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"I see fear, but fear is not the same as contempt." Jinbe sat down next to the scared working Koala and asked her a question "Is it because we are pirates? If so not why are you so afraid of us?"_

 _"No, it's not because you're pirates." Koala answered while raising her head up "It's because…I don't know anything about you."_

 _Jinbe took a moment to understand what Koala said and thought back to the words that were similar to what a certain queen had said "I've heard that before… fear comes from….ignorance._

 _Naruto was confused and looked up to Tiger "I don't understand what Jinbe is saying.'_

 _Tiger looked down to young Naruto "It's complicated."_

 _End flashback_

Naruto was silent for a moment as Jinbe continued the story, thinking about Jinbe's words he fully understood it at the time, even with a despicable person like Arlong who hated humans left and right, his words at the time were common sense for many fishmen.

"For the next few months, Koala became a part of our crew, even though she was still shy at the time she helped us as a fellow member of the crew."

He smiled when the next memory was that of him and Koala at the time.

 _Flashback_

 _For several weeks, Koala was sailing with the Sun Pirates on their way to her hometown. While on their journey she began to bond with most of her newfound friends, even Jinbe who began to open up to her, one example was on how she was on his shoulders when snow was dropping from the sky. She also held close friendships with Hachi, Macro and the others, the only ones who didn't even bother to acknowledge her were Kuroobi, Chew and Arlong._

 _On their journey she made very charitable moments she was fond off, like how they all went into a human town to collect supplies, Koala was carrying a bag from her neck that was obvious too heavy for her. Luckily before she could drop Aladdin decided to give her a helping hand. All the while they ignored the weird stares from the villagers who couldn't believe what they saw and perceived they were using the kids for their own gain._

 _Then one day, when a giant squid appeared from the ocean, scaring the living out of Koala and causing Naruto to laugh when Hachi appeared out of the sea and sucker punched the squid before declaring they were having squid for tonight._

 _And when it was one day snowy, Koala was having a fun time with building a snowman with a little help of Hacho who made it for her while she would sit on the shoulder of Jinbe who had no problem carrying her. Then it all turned into a snowball fight that was sparked by Naruto who threw the first one._

 _The biggest bond Koala formed was that with Naruto, they both were like inseparable when it came to chores, playing and even sometimes training as they both had taken occasionally Fish Karate classes. Their friendly bond however got the teasing and joking from some of the pirates among themselves, thinking that they could be a cute couple._

 _And when she finally started too fully open up it was a little too late as they finally arrived at Koala's hometown._

 _The ship finally stopped at the corner of Foolshout Island._

 _Koala disembarked from the ship while with Naruto behind with her bag in his hand. When the kids stepped on the island' soil, Tiger said he would escort Koala to her hometown._

 _"Here Koala, all your belongings are in there." Naruto said handing the bag over to her._

 _Naruto grinned while scratching his head "Yeah, it was great with you being on our ship. We had some funny moments haven't we?"_

 _"Yeah. Sure we did." Koala and Naruto laughed._

 _"Koala, time to bid the ship farewell."_

 _Koala nodded and turns back to Naruto "It's time to part ways, I hope we will see each other real soon!"_

 _"Sure! That would be awesome!" Naruto agreed._

 _Jinbe smiled from the rock he was sitting on at the young kids. The moment was too beautiful to not look away but the weeping of three certain_

 _"BWAAAAAH!" Macro and his friends started crying seeing Koala leave._

 _"Koala please don't leave! You can keep sailing with us."_

 _"You're a good kid, even if you are a human!"_

 _Kuroobi snapped at them "Would you pull it together!"_

 _"Goodbye everyone!" Koala started to wave them off "I'll tell the whole village how great you guys are! I will let everyone know Fishmen are very nice and not scary!"_

 _"Come on Koala, it's time we start moving. We don't want to keep your mother waiting, do we?"_

 _Koala nods her head and started walking with Jinbe down the road. All the while the whole crew kept waving her farewell._

 _Koala stopped in the middle of the road before saying "Wait, I've got one last thing to do."_

 _Tiger turned around "What is it then?"_

 _Instead of answering Koala turned around and ran the opposite side._

 _"Hey, what is she going to do?" Hachi asked confused._

 _Macro raised his eyebrow "I don't know."_

 _Jinbe stared at where the girl was running to and saw she was running directly to Naruto._

 _Naruto just stared, wondering what got into her running back "Uhm, Koala?"_

 _She stopped in front of him and then she stood on her toes and closed her eyes as her head reached for his, giving him .a kiss on the lips._

 _All the Sun Pirates watched in shock at what happened in front of them._

 _Jinbe stopped smoking his pipe as he was too focused on the scene "Huh…"_

 _Koala then finally broke the kiss, leaving a stunned and awestricken Naruto while Koala's cheeks were filled with redness._

 _Tiger just shook his head chuckling "That kid…."_

 _"Goodbye Naruto." She said before running back towards Tiger's side while Naruto was still frozen by the first kiss he had received._

 _Jinbe asks "Naruto, are you alright?"_

 _Naruto began shaking his head to come back to the real world "I'm fine!"_

 _"BWAAAH!" Macro laughed "Look at him, he's blushing!"_

 _Hachi joined in "Yes he sure is, he's not shy about it either!"_

 _Naruto's cheeks started to tint up but turned around to yell "Oi! Stop that!"_

 _Aladdin laughed, he should've figured it out how by now. He saw that Naruto was perhaps too dense to notice the stares he was given by Koala in the past. Maybe it's time they should teach him the lesson…_

 _Macro and his two friends Tansui and Gyaro started to sing "Naruto and Koala sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

 _"STOP THAT!" Naruto angrily yelled at them "There's nothing between us! We're just…friends!"_

 _Everybody started laughing harder as Naruto pouted and began muttering to himself._

 _"This is stupid."_

 _Flashback end_

Unfortunately for Naruto the laughs followed him, even now he heard the snickers and small laughter from his own men who couldn't hold it to themselves.

"Sorry boss, but this is just too funny." Reiser apologized as he released a big laughter from his lungs.

Naruto groaned "It's okay…."

Nami found the moment, with a devilish smirk she asked "So, that was your first kiss?"

"Yes…"

"And why didn't you bother to tell me? Or rather us?" Nami asked, not that she was jealous or angry. She just wanted to know how who this girl was.

"Uh uhm." Jinbe coughed a few times to regain their attention "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am about to tell you what happened at that island."

Naruto's semi nervous smile turned neutral when he said that.

Nami noticed it and asked "What is it?"

"….The end of Fisher Tiger."

 _Flashback_

 _"You think she's cute now, but you'll see. She'll be a fishman hating bigot soon enough!" Arlong said._

 _"Arlong! You take that back!" Macro threatened._

 _"Enough Arlong." Jinbe stepped in between "You won't even know that for sure."_

 _"Funny, three years ago you weren't like this. Besides, don't be a fool. One girl telling her village that fishmen are nice isn't gonna change a damn thing. Just like poor Queen Otohime; no one will listen and no one will give a damn!"_

 _Naruto grumbled while the rest glared at him, all the while Jinbe looked over to the direction Tiger went to. Hoping everything will be alright. He sighed turning back to the others, seeing Hachi and Macro speaking to Naruto._

 _"Say Naruto, your birthday is around the corner, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes." Naruto noticed some of the crewmates were snickering "What's so funny?"_

 _Macro smiled "Well, we don't want to spoil it to you but we've got a surprise for you that may be what you wanted."_

 _"Yes." Hachi agreed "And it was the boss's idea."_

 _"You mean, Fisher Tiger bought a present…for me?"_

 _Everybody nodded with Hachi raising his hand up "Yes but it's a surprise, just try and keep it a secret about you knowing It, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _The sound of gunfire came from the island, and it sounds like it was coming from down the same street where Tiger headed._

 _Jinbe snapped back to the "What the-what in the hell is going on!?"_

 _"It came from the same direction the boss was headed." Macro said as Arlong ran up front "Surely they wouldn't shoot him."_

 _Naruto gritted his teeth when he reached for the rails while looking at the road where Tiger was headed._

 _"Hey! Look behind us! Enemy ships!"_

 _They all turned around and saw Navy ships surrounding them and firing their cannons at them._

 _"Those humans set us up!" Arlong yelled out of anger "They used that girl as bait to get us! Damned humans!"_

 _Then a couple of cannonballs were fired, three hit the ship, many were injured by the blasts and the ship was in bad condition._

 _Naruto managed to duck and look back at the shore "Boss Jinbe, I think they're after Fisher Tiger!"_

 _"You're right!" Jinbe stepped up "Arlong! You take care of the marines, Aladdin, Macro, you're with me."_

 _Jinbe jumped off the ship with his team following behind him as they ran down the road._

 _Hachi turned to Naruto while grabbing his swords "Naruto!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Aladdin forgot his medical kit, the boss might be hurt so take it and run after them!" Hachi reached for something behind him and he threw it to Naruto "Here, just hurry!"_

 _"Right!" Naruto nodded as he jumped off the rails and landed on the shore, running after "Jinbe's group._

 _End flashback_

"We were able to save our captain from the marines when we arrived there, we beat all of them to a bloody pulp including their rear admiral and brought Tiger to safety, and although our ship was sunk from the battle Arlong managed to take over one of the Navy's and we fled away." Jinbe explained the story.

Jinbe looked down "And then…."

Chopper nervously asked "Then what?"

"We failed."

Everybody turned to where it came from, it was Naruto who started explaining this time.

"We tried, and we tried….but at the end we failed….."

 _Flashback_

 _The whole Sun Pirate crew was on the Navy ship Arlong and his team had hijacked, many of them were partly wounded but nobody paid attention when they heard their captain's words. Their captain who looked like he was a corpse with the blood coming out of him._

 _"WHAT!"_

 _Tiger just had refused to receive the blood transfusion._

 _"Captain, what are you saying!?" Hachi questioned._

 _"You've lost too much blood!" Jinbe shouted at his captain/brother "Whatever your feelings are, you must reconsider!"_

 _"Come on boss! Don't be stupid just take the blood!" Naruto joined in as he was done settling the blood "its ready Aladdin!"_

 _"Good, the boss has a very rare blood type," Aladdin gave the facts "No one on this ship has the same blood as his so we need to look at other options."_

 _"All the blood….stocked on this ship….isn't meant for fishmen…" Tiger huffed his words in protest._

 _"So what? It should work," Aladdin argued "humans and fishmen share the same blood. We manage to find one matching your blood type. So it's settled!"_

 _Tiger gritted his teeth._

 _Naruto tried to say "Don't worry boss, with this blood you will be okay-"_

 _"GET AWAY!" Tiger suddenly yelled in Naruto's face while actually screaming at Aladdin for almost connecting the tube in the blood bag "I RATHER DIE THEN LIVE WITH THE BLOOD OF THOSE FILTHY HUMANS!"_

 _The crew was stunned by their captain's sudden outburst, showing his hate towards humans….in front of young Naruto who was shocked by the hatred of his captain._

 _"C…Captain?" Jinbe questioned._

 _Tiger puts his hand over his stomach where the mark of the Sun Pirates was "I won't….let the blood of….the filth that…..flow inside me….not after….they tried to kill me…" He panted with hate in his words but also conviction._

 _Naruto shook his head "Please no…."_

 _"I won't yield to them! I won't owe them! I won't give in to their mercy!" Tiger shouted with blood spattering out of his mouth._

 _"What happened...something changed for you to say that?" Arlong asked, seeing that his captain finally revealed his hate but was also very confused why._

 _Tiger only grabbed his chest tighter and was twitching slightly._

 _"Why Boss…." Tiger looked to his right and saw a confused Naruto who didn't understand this._

 _Why? Why are you so…..angry?"_

 _Tiger gritted his teeth, Naruto could see that hate in his eyes. But that hate wasn't directed towards him for some reason, it was just there._

 _"I'm sorry….Naruto….I…didn't want to tell….you guys….the truth…but I…on my last trip….."_

 _Naruto puts his hand on his arm "Just take it easy and explain."_

 _Tiger took Naruto's advice and looked towards the ceiling and the light "You don't understand….after I started my journey….I was captured."_

 _Gasps were heard among the crew, not believing what they were hearing._

 _"….In Mariejois….they made me….."_

 _Naruto could already figure out what he was trying to say and a tear began to come out of his eye, and it fell down on the ground._

 _"I WAS….A DAMN SLAVE!" Tiger said while tears flooded through his face._

 _The Sun Pirates just couldn't believe what they just learned from their captain._

 _"Boss…no…" Jinbe whispered._

 _Arlong growled in overwhelming anger after hearing this, Aladdin on the other hand was completely stunned._

 _"Tiger…." Hachi could only say as he also was too shocked._

 _Naruto just stood there, silent as a few tears flew through his cheeks._

 _"I saw true human corruption….true depravity….I barely escaped but then…I kept thinking about those other slaves. So I went back…."_

 _They all just listened to their captain._

 _Tiger panted a few times "Listen, I lived how I choose to….against Otohime's will…..but I still believe in her. I still believe that she is right. Everyone wants peace, humans and fishmen alike!"_

 _He raised his fist up "But our generation can't bring that peace! We're bound to an ugly past, only children like Koala….and Naruto free off that history can change the world!"_

 _Everybody stayed silent, hearing how Tiger believed not only in Queen Otohime's view but also in the next generation of kids like Koala and Naruto._

 _"Please…you can't tell them…you have to hold it in…" He begged while fulling knowing that his men were trembling in anger "Our tragedy…and….our hatred…must die with us!"_

 _Arlong couldn't accept it "NO! it's all wrong!"_

 _"YOU HEARD ME, ARLONG!" Tiger yelled to him before panting in pain again, taking a moment before continuing to speak "Some humans….are kind….they know we are not so….different. I know that too… after meeting so many compassionate humans. I've realized it's foolish to leave a legacy of nothing but hatred behind as a die! But even though my mind understands that, there's a devil in my hearth that cannot forgive…that fills me with rage…my very flesh rejects their blood, despite all I fought for….I cannot love them I'M SORRY!" Tiger apologized out of nowhere._

 _"However you feel, you can work it out when it's all done," Jinbe teared up begging "For now I'm begging you, just live!"_

 _Then Aladdin joined in "Listen boss, you're a hero. Those slaves that you set free, they owe you their very lives. Please boss you can't die, not like this. To every slave and every fishman. You're a symbol of Hope."_

 _Then a pair of hands grabbed Tiger's big hand, making the dying man turn to see it was "Naruto?"_

 _Naruto was releasing tears "Those eyes…are filled with hate… for humans….but not for me or Koala…."_

 _The crew was confused where Naruto was going._

 _"The things the World Nobles did are beyond normal, beyond forgiving. I understand your pain, your frustration and your hate. We as slaves all had lived through hell and we cannot get passed the thought of being forgotten and hopeless. Anyone who ever escaped would never come back…but you did. You did it because you have something those bastards don't have…..a heart. You had a heart to come back and save us, all slaves from no matter what they are. You cared when nobody else did. You gave everybody a chance to live, without you I had no future to live! So please get the blood transfusion, you are the closest thing to a family I have! You're like a Father to me! SO PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Naruto begged while tear drops fell on the dying man's shocked cheeks._

 _The whole crew couldn't believe it, Naruto despite being a human, valued Tiger so much that he saw him as family._

 _"Naruto…." Jinbe said touched by the boy's words, not knowing fully well how Naruto valued Tiger._

 _Tiger smiled at the young boy "Naruto…I'm sorry that I didn't realize you valued me like that….Please, let me reach for something…." He went through his pocket "I wanted…to give you this on your birthday….it was a gift that could help you with your shooting practices with Macro."_

 _Flashback within a Flashback_

 _BANG! A bullet went passed the three bottles that were laid next to each other for practice._

 _"Damn it! Naruto cursed while holding one of Macro's pistols "I cannot hit any of them…"_

 _Tiger smirked "Just practice more."_

 _Naruto felt like giving up but then felt his hands gestured, he looked back and saw it was Tiger helping him "So stay up straight, aim for the bottle and hold onto it."_

 _Naruto pulled the trigger and fires again._

 _BANG! The bullet hits the bottle in the middle._

 _"YES! I did it!" Naruto cheered before turning back "Thanks boss Tiger! Maybe one day I can be a good shooter like you."_

 _Tiger ruffled his hand over the boy's head "Maybe one day kid, maybe one day…."_

 _End flashback_

 _Naruto nods as he received a key._

 _"There's a box….with something in it for your….birthday."_

 _"Thanks….Fisher Tiger."_

 _Tiger grabbed Naruto's hand "I will be honest Naruto….I see something in you….Once I saw what you did in Mariejois…against that World Noble. I saw you were like me….You care….you fight….and you don't back down….for these last three years you grown not only into a strong boy, but also that of an compassionate and strong willed one fighting for those who were less fortunate….Naruto, I declare you to be my heir…..as a son of mine."_

 _All the crew members including Naruto were shocked by Tiger's words, even though he had this hate for humans, he showed absolute love for Naruto._

 _Naruto started sniffing._

 _Tiger started to smile as his eyes closed "Don't cry, become strong, you're a strong boy. Help others in need and….don 't hate….please….don't…hate."_

 _Tiger's hand slipped from Naruto's as it fell on the table, it felt like slowly motion to see someone go away._

 _THUD the arm landed in front of everyone on the bed. Lying next to the body of Fisher Tiger. As he left the world with tearing eyes, bloodied corpse and a genuine smile on his face, Fisher Tiger passed away._

 _Then the emotions started to spill from everybody, while Naruto just stood there and let the tears flow through his eyes._

 _"Thank you….for everything…..Fisher Tiger….."_

 **That is it for today! Love it? Hate it? leave a review/comment below.**

 **Peace!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Wassup everybody, Amusedlight here and i'm back from a week or half-a-week hiatus.**

 **My exams are done, thank God. So I'm finally able to finish the last AND final part of the Fishman Island flashback arc. I will warn you it is a lot.**

 **Hopefully you guys like this and leave a comment down below if you got any questions/sugesstions.**

 **Enjoy**

Jinbe and Naruto sat silent while thinking back at that moment, that horrible moment they both lost an important person in their life, for the one he was a brother and for the other a father.

Hachi on the other hand was trying to hold back his tears, the memory became too much of an personal pain to him, he was given a napkin to clean his nose by the doctor reindeer.

The octopus looked at the doctor "Thank you, Chopper."

Chopper patted the octopus "It's okay."

The rest turned to Jinbe, waiting for him to speak again.

Jinbe turned to Naruto, wanting to see if he was copping with that memory. Instead, he saw him gripping his hands and staring down at the ground.

Naruto noticed the stare from Jinbe "You can go on Jinbe, I'm listening."

Jinbe nods and turns back to the others "On that day we not only lost our captain but also our hero, not in triumph but in tragedy. This edged to our mind, never would this memory disappear from our minds."

Naruto remembers how just a few hours after Tiger's death, Arlong bursted out of the ship yapping that he was going back to Foolshout island and try to get revenge, even with Hachi trying to stop him Arlong still didn't listen to Tiger's last request and jumped right back into the sea.

The day after the death of Tiger. First they were stunned by the version Arlong gave to the marines about how Tiger died, how he was refused to be given a blood transfusion from humans even after he brought Koala back to her family. After all this, Arlong's captured by the marines was another blow to the Sun pirates as they not only lost now two of their brethren to the Marines, but also their ship and dozens of wounded they had to carry, they still went on to fight anyone who came across them.

"From that day forward, I bore the title 'First son of the Sea' and thought to do my best as the captain of the Sun Pirates. Every day we had to fight."

Naruto began thinking back again with his head raised up to the sky.

 _Short Flashback_

 _It's been a few months since Tiger's death and Arlong's capture, the crew had to cope with these tragedies and keep doing two things to survive; sailing and fighting. It was currently nighttime and most of the crew were now asleep except for a few who either were on watch duty or are doing their tasks, or some of them couldn't sleep and were hanging outside talking to one another._

 _Aladdin was doing that, listening to one of his crewmates who had to open up about his thoughts on all of this and what he felt missing._

 _Naruto was checking the ropes for the sails as it was his shift, he couldn't help but listen to the crewmate's concerns for his folks back home._

 _"It's rough, I left my family on fishmen island. My wife and kids…I hope they are doing okay."_

 _"Going home again isn't that simple, not for us." Aladdin replies as he was holding unto a bottle of sake from which he drank from "We're escaped slaves and pirates-to-boot so we've got to put our own dreams on hold. We might be stuck sailing for the rest of our lives."_

 _The guy quickly reacted and said "I'm sorry! I'm sure my family is doing okay."_

 _Naruto sighs at what he heard, feeling sorry for his crewmate. He knew this man wasn't the only one who missed his family, in fact he started to realize that most of his crewmates were missing their home and wanted nothing else then to go back._

 _Back home….to their families…..which he didn't have._

 _Naruto finished up tying the ropes and started walking back to his sleeping place "I'm done with my shift, I'll wake up Hachi. It's his turn now."_

 _Aladdin nods "Okay Naruto, try to sleep well."_

 _"Yeah, goodnight kid."_

 _"Thanks, you too." Naruto said with a neutral face as he walked passed his captain "Goodnight Jinbe…"_

 _"Goodnight….Naruto." Jinbe replies noticing Naruto's expression on his face, empty and yet hard as he walked into his room by going through the open door._

 _Just then Aladdin walks up to Jinbe "You're worried about him, don't you?"_

 _Jinbe nods._

 _"Poor kid, having no family to go to and the only person he looked up to as a father was Tiger. Kaneshiro and Macro have told me Naruto hasn't been acting like himself lately. He's closing himself off…"_

 _"Damn it…." Jinbe gripped his hands, That was one thing Jinbe was worried about. Naruto was feeding into hate, and more likely revenge. He couldn't let the kid ruin his life like that. He already had killed a person before in Mariejois but the whole crew made sure that Naruto would avoid fights as much as possible._

 _"We've got make sure we find a solution fast, before some of his walk down that path Arlong took. Which will only lead them to either death or jail." Jinbe said getting the approving nod from Aladdin_

 _Naruto heard everything before he closed the door and walked over to his room._

 _He sat on his bed and looked between his legs for a moment before opening the drawer and pulling out the small box with in it the present Tiger had given to him before he died._

 _He opened it and there laid something he would keep it as his precious, it was an D.D. Packenbush double action revolver, a new type of revolver that he knew came from the more developed Elemental Nations where all these new weapons came from._

 _It was heavy piece but rather something where he could get his fingers around it. with on the drawer laid a gun belt and some ammo. All of this he was given as a present on his birthday._

 _Naruto cocked it and opened up the chamber, shaking it until the bullets fell into his hands._

 _"One day….one day."_

* * *

 ** _The next day, afternoon_**

 _Naruto was sleeping in under his blankets, having issues with the bed he was laying in, he was moving around trying to lay in the perfect spot._

 _When he finally got it, he was out of luck…_

 _Hachi came storming in "Naruto wake up!"_

 _"Aargh!" Naruto fell out of the bed and quickly got up "What Hachi? Are we being attacked!?"_

 _"No, a lot worst! Jinbe received a letter from the World Government! They invited him to be a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and he accepted it!""_

 _Naruto rose up from_

 _Flashback end_

"I took the decision to join by sending a message back to the World Government, confirming my application to the Seven Warlords and ceasing all activities of the Sun Pirates, clearing all of my crewmates from being hunted criminals, including those who were slaves…" Jinbe said while glancing at Naruto who was looking down, staring at his boots.

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and puffed it out before turning to Naruto "Hey, Fishcake."

Naruto raises his head up after hearing that.

"There's one thing I don't get." Sanji said as he wanted to know something "You were a Rear Admiral in the Marines, but why would you join them even after they killed your captain? that doesn't make any sense?"

Naruto just stared at the cook with no emotions in his eyes, causing Sanji to frown at his staring.

Sanji became irritated "Hey, I asked you-"

"Sanji."

The cook turned to the navigator "Nami?"

She shook her head "Now it's not the time," she turned back to Jinbe "Please, continue."

Jinbe nodded "Right. After I accepted the government's offer, Choo, Kuroobi and other members of the crew already had showed their disagreement with me taking the position but they knew that the others like Aladdin who were enslaved wanted to go back home so they could not argue with that."

Chopper then asks "What happened next?"

Jinbe looked down "After contacting about my status to King Neptune about my intensions of me being a Warlord, the World Government instructed me to set sail for Impel Down….There I found out Arlong was set free and I had to pick him up."

Naruto sighed.

"And then, the Sun Pirates began to dismantle."

 _Flashback_

 _The Sun Pirates were on an island after picking up Arlong from Impel Down and things were finally taking its final turn._

 _Arlong was back in his old clothes after taking off the striped prison outfit which he ripped apart in a rampage, rumor was that while he was doing time in Impel Down he took off his rage against his cellmates….human cellmates. By killing them._

 _It made Jinbe worry for the further road Arlong was going as he was becoming more keen to killing and hating humans which could jeopardize the work he himself and Queen Otohime tried to get forwards._

 _"If you have something to say to me, you better speak out now."_

 _Naruto stood on the sidelines with Jinbe and Kaneshiro watching how this was going to unfold._

 _"You expect me to thank you! For becoming a sellout!" Arlong yelled at Jinbe while glaring at him with an evil smile "You may have set me free but the navy owns you!"_

 _"Have you forgot what brother Tai said before he died?" Jinbe reminded his enraged and bigoted younger brother "You mustn't let angriness and bitterness overwhelm you."_

 _Arlong just turns his head and puffed it, for some reason Naruto didn't like this reaction._

 _"Sounds to me you've gotten soft, sure I might be safer if I followed your lead but there is no way in hell I will do that. Besides you know that you cannot make me stay."_

 _Jinbe's eyes widened._

 _Arlong gave a smile "In case you forgot, Tiger is dead! Which means I'm free! Free to lead my own crew! Now that you'll excuse me I'll be taking my crew back."_

 _Naruto quickly realized something, Kaneshiro was one of Arlong's crewmates. Is he going to leave with Arlong? And Hachi, he was his friend from the very beginning. What would happen to that?_

 _Arlong took a step forward and dared Jinbe "Got a problem with that?"_

 _"You fool. You damned ignorant fool…"_

 _"Hey now, enough with the name-calling, let's end this…."Arlong's smile turned into a frown as he snaps at Jinbe "Right now, just you and me!"_

 _Hachi protested "Arlong no!"_

 _"If you don't do it I'm free to go. Fair warning; I won't go down easily!" Arlong said while shouting at Jinbe "You'll have to kill me!"_

 _"Arrogant punk!" Jinbe quickly threw a punch to Arlong's face and then gave a blow to his chest. Beginning the fight nobody wanted in a second._

 _"Agh!" Arlong flew back a few meters backwards by the punches he received._

 _"Stop it!" Hachi's pleas._

 _The fight continues as Arlong gave his best punches but were blocked by Jinbe who was far more powerful than Arlong and beat him up as a ragdoll. Every punch Jinbe laid on Arlong, the more scared the crew became._

 _After a few minutes, Arlong laid in beaten in the dirt with Jinbe standing over him._

 _Jinbe glared at him "Do whatever you like."_

 _Chuu and Hachi walked over Arlong and helped him stand up._

 _Arlong relied on his friends to stand on his feet and glared at Jinbe "You've gone soft really bad, brother…"_

 _He focused from Jinbe to Naruto and spitted "All for just to get closer to pwemans like him!"_

 _Aladdin yelled "Keep Naruto out of this Arlong!, he has suffered just as you!"_

 _"Yeah right!" Kuroobi scoffed "Let's just get out of here Arlong."_

 _Jinbe saw that Arlong was glaring daggers at Naruto who started glaring back at him._

 _"Arlong, you're free to go. I won't stop you but if you even think about laying a finger on young Naruto…."_

 _Arlong just glared at Jinbe, he was defending a pathetic pweman what a disgrace "Men! Let's move. Kaneshiro! We need a ship-"_

 _"I'm not going with you, Arlong."_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _Everybody turned to the goldfish Fishman shipwright as he had his arms crossed._

 _He repeated "I said I'm not joining you Arlong, I stay with Jinbe and the rest of the crew." He turns to Naruto "Besides I've got to help Naruto here."_

 _Choo glared at him "You pick over a human kid then us?!"_

 _"No," Kaneshiro glared back "I chose the future over veil anger." he pointed out and then turns to Arlong "I won't walk the same path as yours Arlong, I'm sorry but sooner or later you've got to realize it. all of this won't matter later. So I have faith in Tiger's dream that the next generation can help us."_

 _"Fine! Have it your way!" Arlong growled as he started walking on his own feet with the help of Choo "Let's go! anyone who does not want to be a government dog is free to join!"_

 _Almost half of the Sun Pirates started to follow Arlong as some took the decision immediately or some like Hachi who were hesitant but then followed._

 _"Come Hachi, there's no turning back now." Kuroobi said as they started walking away._

 _Hachi nervously nods but then turns around, seeing the others either shake their heads or trying to shout at them, convincing them to stay._

 _Naruto was saddened by seeing Hachi going away and waved him goodbye._

 _Hachi also was sad and gave a small wave back before walking up with the rest of the Arlong Pirates._

 _Flashback ends_

"After that was settled, Macro left. On good terms though, the only thing changed was that they weren't kidnappers anymore but instead started to go on a different path. It might be that Naruto and Macro had a good bond due him being Naruto's teacher in sharpshooting. And there it ended all. The Sun Pirates split into three groups; Arlong, Macro and me as captain. we all went our separate ways."

Jinbe spoke up again "We knew one day that if Arlong was causing any trouble, the World Government would call us in to handle the situation," He glanced at Nami "but it seems like he got away with bribery and intimidation….a great shame of mine."

Nami was focused on the story as it took to a dark turn, this was the event that brought her world to a living hell, and now learning from Jinbe, she started to realize this person wasn't responsible for her dismay.

Jinbe didn't look at her anymore out of shame "After Arlong and Macro went their separate ways, it was time for us to go on a different road, going back to Fishman Island. Our home."

Naruto made a small but unnoticeable smile "Home…."

 _Flashback_

 _The ship of the remaining Sun pirates had finally arrived at its final destination; Fishman island._

 _Naruto was leaning against the rails, watching how his crewmates said their farewells to Jinbe and thanking him for helping them go back to their homes._

 _"Dad?" A child mermaid said as he swam towards them._

 _"Son!" they both were the first to have a warming reunion as it was being followed by the others._

 _The young blonde watched the scene, fathers seeing their wives and children, mothers who embraced their sons, all of these people had nothing but happy smiles and tears of joy._

 _How he wished he could've had it…_

 _Then a hand touched his shoulder "Hey Naruto."_

 _The young boy saw it Kaneshiro "Uh, is there something Kaneshiro?"_

 _The goldfish smiled "Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah I'm alright, just…" Naruto just stared at his crewmates "I don't know what to do now. everybody is going back to their families…."_

 _Kaneshiro felt bad for Naruto, he knew that the boy was an orphan and had nowhere to go._

 _"Hey Naruto!"_

 _The young boy and Kaneshiro turned to below on the ground and saw Jinbe standing there._

 _"Yes Jinbe?"_

 _Jinbe had a smile on his face "Come on, I want you to meet someone."_

 _"Uhm, okay." Naruto jumped off the ship and landed next to Jinbe, he then looked up "Hey Kaneshiro, are you going to join us?"_

 _The shipwright waved his hands "No sorry Naruto, but I'll be going back to my old place and set up shop. we'll restart your training when everything is settled. Good?"_

 _"Okay, that's good to hear!" Naruto smiled before turning back to Jinbe "Let's go boss."_

 _Jinbe nodded and started walking up forwards with Naruto right behind him._

 _Kaneshiro walked down off the ship and stopped right next to Aladdin to watch Naruto and Jinbe leave "Hey Aladdin, do you think Naruto will be alright?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Aladdin questioned "It's Naruto, why are you so worried about him now?"_

 _"It's just that….He's the only human here right now who isn't like the rest, he's perhaps the only one who isn't bigoted or a thief to walk on this island. I just feel like he's not getting a good head start."_

 _Aladdin didn't respond for a moment but then smiled "Don't worry, Naruto can handle himself. He can socialize with people, he showed that when he befriended Hachi and even Koala when she was still in trauma. Just have some faith in the boy, maybe he can settle in here if he wants to."_

 _"A human living in Fishmen Island? That's something worth watching." Kaneshiro smirked while scratching his chin._

* * *

 _"Wow….." the only word came out of Naruto's mouth as he entered the Ryugu palace._

 _He wore a bubble around his head to make sure he was breathing and was holding unto Jinbe as he swam through the hallway._

 _"So amazing…" A fascinated Naruto said._

 _Jinbe smiled asking "Do you like the island Naruto?"_

 _"Like it, I love it!" Naruto stared at the sky seeing the fish swimming above him "It's like a fairy tale…I would love to stay here.."_

 _"Then wait until you meet the king and queen, they can arrange you living here."_

 _"Are you sure they would let me just live here? I know humans haven't left a good impression to the fishmen in general…"_

 _"Nonsense, Queen Otohime is an open hearted woman, she wouldn't let you leave if she knew what you went through. She's that kind of person who doesn't sit back and let people get hurt."_

 _"Sounds like a nice lady."_

 _The gates opened in front of them in what Naruto saw got him saying "Is that the king?..."_

 _There sat on the throne, an enormous mermaid man with an crown and a chest with hair, a red beard and a crown and a scepter._

 _Then next to him stood a normal human-sized goldfish mermaid wearing a white kimono dress with a cream-colored carp-scale design. With golden blonde hair was partially held up in two loops, this was Queen Otohime. She stood by three of her sons Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi and the young and innocent daughter Shirahoshi_

 _Jinbe stopped in front of the Queen and king and kneeled "Your Majesty."_

 _"Jinbe, it's good to see you've returned." King Neptune said "Welcome back to Fishman island."_

 _Jinbe stood up "It's good to be back, your Majesty."_

 _"I've heard that the your crew is right now reuniting with their families," Otohime smiled "It's good to know, some of the children were weeping their tears of when they heard you arrived."_

 _"Thanks but unfortunately, this is just part of the crew." Jinbe admitted._

 _Neptune sighed upon hearing this "What happened?"_

 _"Arlong has split up the crew, taking back his men and took a different path with an considerable amount of men, almost half of the crew. Macro and his crew also left and re-began their life in crime." Jinbe gritted his teeth after thinking that memory "Me and Arlong had fought it out and parted our ways in bad terms."_

 _One of the guards, someone who lived in the Fishmen District couldn't help but grin upon hearing it. for him Jinbe was a coward and Arlong a hero who would never be a dog for the humans._

 _Neptune closed his eyes "I should've seen this coming….That pirate may cause a whole lot of trouble for us in the future. I expect it wasn't easy for you?"_

 _"No, no it wasn't." Jinbe admitted._

 _Otohime noticed something standing behind Jinbe and asks "Jinbe, who's that behind you?"_

 _"Oh, well my queen. Let me introduce you to the cabin boy." Jinbe stepped aside, standing there stood the boy Naruto who stepped forwards and bowed his head in a respectable manner._

 _Every fishmen and merfolk were stunned at what they saw. Jinbe had brought a human to the palace, and not just a human but a child._

 _Otohime gasped while the children, who never saw a human from up close were eager to know what he was going to say._

 _Naruto stood there, waiting for an reaction. Thinking he might have made a bad impression._

 _"Jambon, child stand up please." Neptune said with a genuine smile, naruto took his advice and stood up while trying to relax his shoulders in front of the royal family so he could interact better with them._

 _"It's an honor to meet you, K-King Neptune."_

 _"There is no reason for you to apologize, young child." Neptune smiled as he asked "Tell me, what's your name."_

 _"N-Naruto."_

 _"Just Naruto?" The king asked "Surely you must have a surname."_

 _"About that your highness, you must know. Naruto doesn't know who his parents are." Jinbe told the king "I'm afraid they aren't even alive at this point."_

 _"Oh…." The Queen puts her hand in front of her mouth._

 _"That's unfortunate to hear," The king said as he turns Naruto "So young Naruto, what brings you here."_

 _"Actually your Highness, I would like to ask you something and this might be the last wish Tiger would've wanted." Jinbe asked._

 _The king raised his eyebrow out of curiosity "And what is it, Jinbe?"_

 _"I would like to make it possible to be the legal guardian of Naruto so he can live here on Fishmen Island."_

 _"Huh!?"_

 _This came as a shock to everyone, the First son of the Sea, the most powerful and notorious fishmen alive wanted to be the guardian of a human child._

 _Queen Otohime quickly asked "Jinbe, are you sure?"_

 _"Yes I am, if it gives Naruto a chance to have a home where he can feel safe and peaceful then I'm all for it." Jinbe answered back as he looked down at the boy and smiled at him, he felt like this is what Tiger would've wanted. Naruto to grow up with his fellow peers of his age and develop friendships and interact with the young children of fishmen island as the first human kid. a step for the progress Tiger and Queen Otohime definitely would want to make possible for creating a bridge between humans and fishmen._

 _Queen Otohime had that same idea in her head and happily smiles "If that is what you want Jinbe, I cannot argue with that." She turned to her husband "Don't you agree, my husband?"_

 _"I don't see a reason why not." Neptune smiled as he turned to the boy "Naruto, do you really want to live here on Fishmen island?"_

 _"Yes, I sure do."_

 _"Then it's settled!" Neptune spread his arms up "Welcome to Fishmen island, young Naruto."_

 _Naruto smiled and bowed again "Thank you, King Neptune. I really am."_

 _Queen Otohime then swam over to him and genuinely grabbed his hand and smiled "Naruto, would you like to meet my children? It would be wonderful you could befriend them."_

 _"Sure!"_

 _She smiles turning around "Children, come over here!"_

 _Naruto turned and saw three mermen boys that looked older then him and one BIG mermaid girl._

 _"Children, please introduce yourself to young Naruto."_

 _The blue haired strong builded boy introduced himself first "Hi, my name is Fukaboshi."_

 _Then it was the dark pink hair lanky tall one "I'm Ryuboshi."_

 _The stocky brown haired red fined boy smiled "My name is Manboshi."_

 _Then the giant pink long hair girl nervously smiled "M-My name is Shirahoshi. Nice to meet you Naruto."_

 _Naruto smiled and said "Hello, it's nice to meet you all!"_

 _The children were getting to know each other and the adults were admiring the sight of the kids befriending already._

 _End flashback_

Naruto smiled remembering that moment to himself, perhaps this was one of his most cherished memories that was in his mind.

Jinbe noticed the smile on Naruto's face, seeing him smiling brought him his own memories of the young blonde.

"For the next few months, everybody of the remaining Sun pirates started to rebuild their lives, of course all of them decided to stay with their families and began providing for them. Or they began their own businesses like Aladdin and Kaneshiro." Jinbe further explained the story "But despite this turn of events, something unexpected occurred that would forever alter the path of Queen Otohime life. An uninvited visitor arrived on the island."

He remembered that day all too well…

 _Flashback_

 _The young Naruto was walking through the streets of Coral Hill, while carrying a backpack he was on his way to Kaneshiro's place where he was going to train for a while and try to learn more about navigation and about ships. He was excited since he was going to learn about the weak spots about an warship._

 _When Jinbe was not up above doing work for the government he helped Naruto with his training, but when he's not the young blonde either trained with Aladdin or Kaneshiro. Not wanting to waste any time if he wanted to carry Tiger's message in the future._

 _He also on occasion would visit the palace, playing with the kids and talking about how it was above the sea. Not forgetting their faces witch were filled with fascination in their eyes._

 _He also attracted the attention of most of the population as he was known as the only human member of the Sun pirates and the supposed 'heir' of Tiger's will._

 _Of course first folks took a distance from him as he was part of the race that victimized their people for years but they grew to admire and like the kid for what he did in the previous months._

 _For one he was vouched by many of the ex-slaves as a trustworthy crewmate and a friend. That was the first step for many to rest their guard around him, others took it a step further as the former crewmates allowed and even encouraged their kids to play with Naruto, trying to befriend him._

 _He was now wearing a tank top that slightly covered his mark and wore baggy pants with boots. Naruto knew he needed to get back to where lived before dinner, or else-_

 _Suddenly a loud crash was heard, following that was a small shock beneath his feet that meant the earth was rumbling._

 _In front of him two fishmen questioned "What was that?"_

 _"I don't know but I don't like the sound of that."_

 _"Hey! HEY!" A merman swam over to them "You got to come take a look, you won't believe it!" Naruto started listening to their conversation._

 _"What is it?"_

 _The mermaid replies nervously "It's a ship that crashed...it's not just any ship. It belongs to the Celestial Dragons!"_

 _"WHAT!?" Then something pushed the two fishmen aside and ran passed the merman right down the road._

 _"Hey, isn't that Naruto?" One of them recognized the running kid._

 _"Yeah, what's he up to?"_

* * *

 _BANG!_

 _The surrounding crowd took distance when a shot was fired. The shot belonged to the golden gun of the Celestial Dragon Mjosgard. Who was laying with his face covered in blood of his own and anger out of his ignorance._

 _"Damn it! My worthless crew had to just go and die!" Mjosgard began screaming while pointing his gun at the fishmen "Bring me a mask, you filthy fish! I can't tolerate the smell of you. I demand you bring me a mask! I need you to save my life!"_

 _The whole crowd just stayed still, many were openly glaring at the World Noble for talking like that._

 _"No respect at all."_

 _"He expects us to help him by acting like that."_

 _Naruto made his way through the crowd and stopped when saw the ship._

 _"That world noble…."_

 _"Hmm? Naruto, it's not safe for you here." A merman said "Get out of here before he recognizes you."_

 _"I'm not running nowhere." Naruto replies glaring at the world noble._

 _"Are you all deaf?! Get me help!" Mjosgard yells while firing more shots. Causing some folks to shriek and scream out of fear._

 _"That bastard is going to kill someone if nobody does anything about it" One man covered his wife from being shot, while Naruto stood there unmoved until he started to walk around, planning to end this._

 _Mjosgard began panting "This is not how it was supposed to go….it's not fair. Why didn't nobody tell me about the sea floor's dangers?"_

 _Just then from the crowd a group of fishmen, each carrying a firearm and barred the mark of the Sun walked over to the wounded World Noble until they finally stopped in front of him, just for him to recognize them._

 _Mjosgard looked up "Huh?"_

 _One of the fishmen, the one with the scare on his face directly addressed the World Noble "Long time no seen, huh Mjosgard?"_

 _"How dare you address me without my title!?" Mjosgard shouted at them before realizing and recognizing those who stood in front of him._

 _"You're all my slaves! My personal property. You must return with me at once! Do you hear? I didn't permit you to run free!" Mjosgard aimed his pistol at them but the fishmen with the scare simply kicked the weapon out of his hands._

 _Now unarmed, the scared Fishman reached for his belt and pulled out his gun and aimed it at world noble, followed by the others who also aimed their weapons at him._

 _Mjosgard shrieked "ARGH!"_

 _"Wait don't do it you guys!" one of the bystanders warned "He's a Celestial Dragon. It will ruin your amnesty if you kill him!"_

 _"Put that gun down!" Mjosgard demanded "Know your place! You belong to me and you'll do what I say! I'm your master! YOUR MASTER!"_

 _"Above the surface you only have to cry and the admirals will come running for you at the drop of the hat." The Fishman with the scare mentioned "You know that's the only reason why people are scared of you nobles."_

 _Mjosgard shrieked where he was going with that._

 _"But you're at the bottom of the seafloor right now, as long as the islanders stay quiet and trust me they will. Whatever happens to you, they'll figure it was an accident."_

 _Those words seem to have a strong effect, and it made sense. Right now the only surviving human of that wrecked ship, so if nobody speaks._

 _"Hey, I won't tell."_

 _"Me neither."_

 _"Finish him off! He's already on death's doorstep."_

 _"Make him suffer like he did it to you guys!"_

 _Hiding in the shadow of the wrecked ship , Naruto with a different attire was watching, seeing that his old crewmates were already handling it he found no reason to intervene now…_

 _While the angry mob kept pressuring the guys to finish the job, Mjosgard muttered "B-but I though everyone respected me."_

 _Naruto spitted on the ground, respect._

 _"I can't forgive you…" The Fishman said "Not after what you did, not until my dying breath…"_

 _He was ready to pull the trigger._

 _Mjosgard begged "NO, don't do it!"_

 _"End his life!"_

 _The mob kept yelling for them to do it._

 _"No don't do it!" a figure approached quick as it could._

 _Mjosgard cussed at them "You stupid fish!"_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _BANG! BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _The cheering that was for the shooting of the World Noble soon turned into a line of gasps._

 _The gunpowder soon disappeared and the sight of what they saw made the vengeful ex-Sun pirates turn pale._

 _Right in front of them stood Queen Otohime, covering the body of the World Noble and been injured with gunshots to her arm._

 _"Queen Otohime…." The Fishman with the scare said._

 _Naruto couldn't believe it, the Queen just shielded the world noble._

 _She held on her bleeding arm while speaking "Everyone. Drop your guns at once…"_

 _Otohime turned to former pirates and reminded them something crucial "Look around children are watching."_

 _"Queen Otohime…your wound…."_

 _"It only grazed me."_

 _"…Why?" one of the men asked "Why would you protect him?"_

 _"Don't you understand the pain this 'man' has inflicted on us?"_

 _Queen Otohime stood up while holding her injured shoulder and turns to them._

 _"The hell he putted us through, he treated us like we were nothing but animals!"_

 _"I know, I can feel the anguish in your hearts," She responded in her usual manner "I do not question that."_

 _Naruto only focused on what the Queen was saying._

 _"I know it's difficult, but you can't pollute the children's mind with your anger towards humans. Your resentment, do not make it theirs! Let the children make up their own mind and interact with humans…like Naruto." Those words got the resentful ex-slaves to think._

 _….._

 _Then they dropped their guns, complying to the plea of her majesty and remembering the words the savior who died fighting this monster's kind. They couldn't cross both their goals._

 _The queen's worries were lifted with them dropping their arms._

 _She thought it was over._

 _"Ah!"_

 _*Click*_

 _BANG! a bullet flew past Queen Otohime's hair and went into the air._

 _One of the guards yelled "Your Majesty!"_

 _"Mother!" her kids screamed._

 _The Queen was frozen by the gunshot she heard, she almost was shot and she dropped her guard down._

 _"Argh!" the cry of pain was heard._

 _She quickly turned around and gasped at what she, gasping by the image she saw in front of her._

 _Naruto stood above the wounded Mjosgard, the World Noble had a dagger stuck into his knee and had his revolver pointed at the back of the man's head while his foot was pressed against the knee where the knife was stuck and he was putting pressure on it._

 _"Get off me, you filthy commoner!" Mjosgard started to turn his head "Whoever you are I will-"_

 _Naruto cocker his revolver and shot the ground next to him._

 _BANG! Just so close the noble felt the shattering stones._

 _"Eeep!" Mjosgard quickly faced back to the ground._

 _Aladdin saw what he had done and started shouting "Naru-"_

 _"Stop Aladdin!" Jinbe quickly placed his hand before his friend's mouth._

 _"Jinbe?"_

 _"The government doesn't know he's alive!" Jinbe said to him reminding Aladdin of Naruto's apparent death by the government, only knowing he was shot and that his body was never found._

 _Aladdin nodded "Right."_

 _Jinbe then turned to the crowd "Everybody, don't say the kid's name! Don't forget he's a runaway slave!"_

 _Everybody understood what Jinbe meant by and made sure to not say Naruto's name._

 _The guys near the Queen started try convince Naruto "Kid, don't do something stupid."_

 _Naruto kept staring at the frightened World Noble._

 _"Kid please."_

 _Naruto tightened his grip on the handle of the revolver. The memories of those horrible things he saw in Mariejois started to resurface._

 _Naruto grits his teeth while holding back his anger as hard as he could "I-I-can't. these bastards-"_

 _"We know how you feel, but this isn't the way. There are children watching." The guys tried to convince him but then Queen Otohime spoke._

 _"Young child,"_

 _Naruto turns to the queen, seeing her holding her injured arm. Her eyes gave the pleading of a caring person._

 _"Your Highness…"_

 _"Young one," Otohime began speaking to the boy, who she saw his eyes were filled with hate, hate and sadness "I know your anger for this man won't go away but I beg you boy, please? Tiger wouldn't want you to carry this burden."_

 _Naruto flinched when mentioned that name and replies "They took everything from me…_

 _Before Otohime could continue with persuading Naruto to drop his weapon, Mjosgard started entering enemy territory._

 _"You were an slave? You sound like a child! Pfuh, makes sense." Mjosgard said while groaning out of the pain "I remember after buying you stupid fish from the auction, I stayed and watched how people were betting for a show."_

 _The fishmen were confused on what the World Noble meant by._

 _"What's he talking about? He lost his mind."_

 _Mjosgard looked up to the former slaves and saw the glares in their eyes._

 _giving a smile, Mjosgard chuckled "You guys know what I'm talking about. That woman that was auctioned, the same one I forced you filth watching get torn apart!"_

 _The former slaves gritted their teeth at what he was trying to say._

 _Mjosgard began detailing it with his trademark laugh "Yeah, I remember. I saw my uncle Mosallo and uncle Marsollo were the ones who started bedding when that red headed woman who they had a liking to. They finally stopped when their wallets were up, she costed them 450 million berries. Such a pretty."_

 _"Bastard…" One of the ex-slaves was stopped by his buddy._

 _Jinbe noticed that Aladdin was growling and was clutching his hands, what was it they witnessed?_

 _"Of course, the bastard came back to see his son for the first time after a long journey. He tried to save her, uncle Marsollo shot the guy in front of the woman….and her child." Mjosgard coughed a bit "Scared the little brat while the woman kept screaming for his child to close his eyes."_

 _The graphic detail of what he said got some of the citizens couldn't believe what they were hearing, especially the parents._

 _Queen Otohime kept her gaze at the World Noble. Trying to figure out why he was bringing this up, but then she looked up to see something that alerted her._

 _Naruto had his eyes closed, starting to think about that horrible day_

 _Flashback_

 _A very young Naruto tried to reach for his mother "Mama!"_

 _"Naruto!" The red headed woman yelled while tears streamed out of her eyes while the collar around her neck was being pulled, parting her from her child._

 _"Stop crying brat!" Mosallo kicked his foot into Naruto's back as he smirked "You'll see your mother soon…after we've switched of course."_

 _"Naruto!"_

 _Naruto looked up to see his mother giving him a smile._

 _"Just stay strong, please stay strong…" She said before being pulled by Marsollo away._

 _"Kushina Uzumaki," Mosallo smirked while giving a perverted smile then turning to the boy "And your name is?"_

 _Naruto gritted his teeth, sucking up all the tears into his eyes before replying "Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _End Flashback_

 _Naruto let out a single tear drop from his cheek while remembering it._

 _Queen Otohime held her hand in front of her mouth, he was the boy "Oh no…"_

 _Aladdin shook his head, knowing fully well the story Naruto told him he could see this could go really bad in an instance._

 _Jinbe only could respond "Damn it…"_

 _Shirahoshi almost started to sniff but was being calmed down by her brothers._

 _Mjosgard only made it worse "Hihihihi! I remember that they started passing that woman around, one week it was uncle Marsollo and then uncle Mosallo. I lived between my uncles and almost every night I could hear groaning and moaning, having the times of their lives."_

 _Was this guy asking to be killed?_

 _"Then they were finally done with her," Mjosgard grinned "She died after taking it again from uncle Marsollo." He said while laughing like a maniac "The whore lasted long, I give her that!"_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _"AARGH!" Mjosgard screamed in pain as he received three gunshot wounds in his arms and hid remaining uninjured leg._

 _"IT HURTS!"_

 _Naruto cocks the revolver again and now aims for his head while glaring at Mjosgard with intense hatred._

 _"Na-Child!" Otohime yelled to get his attention._

 _Naruto looked up and made direct eye contact with the queen. He saw the concerned look in her eye she always had._

 _Meanwhile Otohime saw in his eyes something she saw for the first time. Normally when she saw the boy he was filled with such happiness like any other child._

 _But now she saw just one thing; hate. Eyes filled with water that was about to flood out of his eyes but the intense glare was that almost of….Tiger."_

 _How much did he endure?_

 _"Young child…Please. Don't feed into it." Otohime tried to approach him._

 _Naruto only stared at her while holding his hand around the noble's neck._

 _"Please young one, this isn't the way to cope with your past." Otohime pleaded "Please…."_

 _Naruto started to lower his gun, slowly he started to concede._

 _Then for a moment he looked down and then turned back to Queen Otohime and shook his head while crying his eyes._

 _"…I'm sorry, head "I just can't."_

 _He started to raise his revolver again and aim at the World Noble._

 _Otohime yelled desperately "No STOP!"_

 _"Don't do it!" Jinbe sprinted towards them "Stop him!"_

 _"NO! don't you dare filthy commoner!"_

 _He cocked it…_

 _BANG!_

 _A bullet hit the side of Naruto's revolver, making it fly out of his hands and flinch the hand of Naruto back to his side._

 _"Wha-who. Who fired?"_

 _Aladdin looked around and saw something "Look, at the broken ship!"_

 _There stood a man, dressed with brown army boots that fits with his pants, a blue shirt with two bandoliers attached around his body, wearing a raincoat that was buttoned around his neck and he wore a hat that was pleated on one side._

 _The man carries a smoking SMLE MKIII Carbine and said "Nobody will kill anybody on my watch, ye hear me?"_

 _"Bishop!"_

 _The man turned to who called his name and recognized the guy "Jinbe, thank goodness I came across you."_

 _"You were on that ship?" Jinbe stepped towards him slightly angered "Why would you allow a member of the World Noble come here?"_

 _"I didn't! the stupid idiot took this ship and ignored direct orders from the Gorosei." Bishop responded as he turns towards Mjosgard._

 _"For you! You've caused enough trouble, not only has your stupid actions cost the lives of the crew you also have terrorized these citizens while you were fully aware with Jinbe's Warlord position. Are you really that stupid, boy?!"_

 _"How dare you?!" Mjosgard's arrogance went up again "I came back here to reclaim my slaves-"_

 _"Who are free now! under the direct orders of the Gorosei! Don't forget your place kid!" Bishop shouted back "I'll make sure to report this once we get back but for now just shut up."_

 _"NO! I won't!" Mjosgard pulled out a secondary pistol of his and turns around, and aimed at the boy who he could not recognize because of the sunlight "DIE!"_

 _BANG!_

 _A bullet shreds through Naruto's shoulder, knocking him down._

 _Otohime gasped._

 _The ex-slaves shrieked._

 _Aladdin shouted "No!"_

 _Bishop cursed "Fuck…"_

 _Jinbe gritted his teeth "Damn it! Aladdin get to him!"_

 _Naruto laid back as he stared into the sky, feeling the energy drain from his body he started to close his eyes while the only thing he could hear was the cry of Shirahoshi and he felt like the earth was shaking. He also heard the scream of that World Noble bastard and saw some big figures come out of the water making him wonder what was going on._

 _"THE SEA KINGS!"_

 _Then he closed his eyes._

 _End flashback_

Naruto rubbed the place on his shoulder where he was shot, remembering that even though it was a lousy shot, he still was put into a induced coma for at least a week to recover. At that time he already had heard that Queen Otohime had departed with the same world noble towards Mariejois.

He gave no attention to the murmurs he was hearing from his men about the horrifying and cruel details about his family's death.

The Straw Hats? They had different opinions, for Chopper and Franky this was rather harsh to hear. Luffy was being silent as not a word or emotion was heard.

Sanji on the other hand, couldn't help but twitch the cigarette he had in his hand, finding something in common with his fellow blonde…..

Nami clinched her hand slightly, not wanting to let Naruto think or hear about that memory she insisted "Can you please continue?

Jinbe nods "Queen Otohime's voyage would determent the fate of Fishmen Island and it's people. The waiting weighted heavily on our shoulders for the next weeks that came. It was perhaps worse for her family, especially her children who were restless and were awaiting news of her return. In this, the island was united. Either if you were a royalist or a commoner all we could do was pray for our queen."

"Days had passed with no word of the queen, the hearts of her people grew heavy. After she finally came back, with her she had a sheet of paper which had the fate of the people of Fishman island on it. It was something nobody of us could imagine at the time."

"It was also…perhaps the one action that cost her life." Jinbe added with contempt "…and forced someone out of the country."

Naruto sighed as he started thinking back, for the one last painful time.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was sitting on a bench near an opening pass that lead towards the Gyoncorde Plaza it was one of the entrances that was abandoned due it being off limits. There was barely a soul passing through here._

 _Right there in the plaza, people all over the island were bringing in their signatures for the petition Queen Otohime had set up so that their people could be represented at the World Summit, with the support of the World Nobles._

 _Naruto was holding onto one of those sheets and it was mostly filled with the names and signatures of his the ex-slaves and friends like Aladdin and Kaneshiro. There was only one thing that kept him from delivering the sheet._

 _It's only been a week and a half since the incident and a lot has changed for him personally, because of his selfish revenge on the World Noble, many among the merfolk took a distance from him after he showed his brutality against the noble._

 _Naruto personally didn't believe in this, support from the World Nobles? The ones who enslaved him? Killed his mother and brought hardship to all people? Even if he wanted, his gut didn't felt like this was in the right place. It's not like he didn't support what Queen Otohime was fighting for it is just…too hard for him._

 _"Naruto?"_

 _Naruto looks up and was surprised to see who it was, Queen Otohime was standing there in front of him alone._

 _No guards, none of her children, nor King Neptune, only them._

 _Naruto didn't want to see her in the eye so he looked down "Your Majesty. Sorry I didn't expect anyone else to be here except me."_

 _"Oh? What's the reason to be here alone?" Otohime questioned while taking a seat next to him._

 _"It's…..because I…don't want to scare off the others.." Naruto somberly replies "After what I did."_

 _Queen Otohime, with an concerned look in her eyes knew what he was talking about "Is it about the World Noble?"_

 _Naruto nodded at her question._

 _"Is it because of what he said…..about your mother?"_

 _Naruto nodded again as he sniffed once while handing over the sheet._

 _"What's this?" Queen Otohime took the sheet and read it "Are these the signatures of-"_

 _"All the crewmates and ex-slaves who had sailed with Fisher Tiger. Everyone has signed it." Naruto explained while trying not to make eye contact with the queen._

 _She puts the sheet down next to her and said "Naruto, I'm going to ask you a question and I expect an honest answer, can you do that?"_

 _Naruto was hesitant at first but nodded._

 _"I haven't seen you at any of my speeches nor are you spending enough time with the kids… Ever since the incident you have isolated yourself from almost everybody .Why?"_

 _Naruto understood the question and what she wanted to know. it's only fair he could be honest with her._

 _"I just don't feel it's the right thing to do. The World Nobles? I can't."_

 _"What can you not, Naruto?" Otohime asked._

 _"Forgive them, I won't. never will I forget what they had done." Naruto clutched his fist "Not after so much pain….That was why I shot him….I wanted him to feel suffer, like how I suffered…."_

 _Queen Otohime sighed as she began to reveal something to gain closer with the young human "Naruto, I'm going to tell you a secret I never shared with anybody except for my husband, not even my children know about this secret. But because I see something in you that resembles me from the past."_

 _Naruto turned his head towards her._

 _"When I was young, like almost your age, I was enslaved by humans."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened, no way! The Queen herself was a slave?_

 _"I was shipped and sold on a market, I remember it still." She looked up "Forced to move by the collar on my neck, humans betting on me for their own perversion. I started at that moment to curse out and hate humans…." She frowned upon remembering it "I was poisoned with ignorance."_

 _Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, the most caring and compassionate person was also tainted with such experience._

 _"But before I could be sold off, a couple of explosions occurred and a couple of ninjas rescued me, I believe they came from the Elemental Nations but the most surprising part was that it were three of them who saved me, one of them was a Fishman and the other two were humans."_

 _"Humans and a Fishman freed you?"_

 _"Yes, they freed me. I approached the Fishman and the human, they both explained to me that they grew up with each other, not looking at each other's differences and that the only thing that really matters is the person's character, not the origins." Otohime reminded that conversation, she only wished she could've asked their names before they departed "I swam back into the ocean and never heard from them ever again. I never had the chance to thank them properly."_

 _"Woaw." Naruto was amazed by the story "Sounds like something Fisher Tiger would do."_

 _For this the Queen gave a chuckle that was then followed with an tear coming from her eye "Yes, it's sounds like something he would do…" She turned to Naruto and asks "Naruto, what is your dream?"_

 _"My dream?"_

 _"What would you like to do when you're older?"_

 _Naruto never really thought about it "Well, I honestly don't know."_

 _"Do you want to know what my dream is?"_

 _Naruto nods._

 _"My dream is that for one day in the future, the children of merfolk and the children of humans will be able to come together and play with each other, that humans and merfolk will come across each other with banquets and drinks filled with joy instead of the swords and guns filled with resentment. That is my dream."_

 _"That sounds like a dream where I would like to live in." Naruto commented as he remembered that he made a lot of friends of different kinds, he met Koala and met the children of the Royal family._

 _"But still, I still don't have a dream." Naruto's head felt a hand over it._

 _The Queen smiled "Don't worry, you're still young. Explore and you will find out what you want to do in your life."_

 _She grabbed Naruto and did the next thing; she hugged him for a good moment._

 _'You're someone who's about to do great things, with an heart like that and strong will like that…the future will amount to great things.' Otohime's thoughts played._

 _The Queen started hearing the quarrel that came from the plaza and giggled "Seems like they're missing me."_

 _"Here." Naruto handed over the sheet "Hopefully it will work."_

 _Otohime smiled at the young child while accepting the sheet "Thank you Naruto, yes this will be useful. For the future. You want to join in?"_

 _Naruto shook his head "N-no, I'm still quite nervous around the people, I will look from the ridge."_

 _"That's okay. Just stay out of trouble, you hear me?" Otohime said before swimming away._

 _"I will!" Naruto waved off happily just as he stood up from the bench and started walking towards a nice spot he had found._

 _He didn't noticed a half drunk pirate just started walking up._

 _"Let's get this over with. Easiest berries I ever made."_

* * *

 _Naruto was sitting near some corals, watching the long rows of merfolk and fishmen delivering their signatures to the platform where the baskets laid filled with signatures._

 _Among those who were collecting the signatures was of course Queen Otohime herself and not that far away stood Jinbe, the ministers and also Queen Otohime's children._

 _Naruto took a bite from his sandwich and was munching "Wow, that must've been half the country already. I wonder how far this can go."_

 _Jinbe looked up and waved at him after spotting him. In response Naruto waved back and gave an eye smile._

 _Naruto smiled at seeing his fellow classmates from Otohime's classes to try deliver signatures that were already in the basket. Which where the Queen had told them it was against the rules but thanked them for their effort._

 _Naruto grabbed for his bottle of water and was about to drink from it._

 _Then something caught his eye, a man standing in the shadows of a cave, holding onto something that looked like a lighter._

 _VOOM!_

 _Naruto looked up and saw that a spark of flames grew up into the sky, from the boxes where the signatures laid._

 _Panic spread amongst the citizens as they flee away from the scene while the guards tried to put down the fire._

 _The man in the shadow started to walk away with a grin "Now I can get my money."_

 _BANG! a bullet nearly hit the guy's foot._

 _"What the-"_

 _"HEY! YOU!" the man turned towards the voice and saw a kid standing there with a revolver._

 _"Shit!" The man started running as Naruto began chasing after him._

 _"Stop!" Naruto yelled at him while not realizing he was running into the trap._

 _As he ran through the tunnels, Naruto got lost in the tunnel, he found himself in front of three staircases and started to figure out which staircase the man took._

 _"Damn it, where is he?" Naruto cursed_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _"What the- a gunshot!?" Naruto heard it came from the staircase on the left "Came from here."_

 _Naruto kept running upstairs as he finally reached the end of it and he when he finally stood there, there laid the man, dead on the ground with an rifle lying next to him. The man was a human._

 _He found the rifle and grabbed it, checking the chamber he saw that this was the rifle that was used to shot, but who?_

 _He then heard a yell._

 _"QUEEN OTOHIME HAS BEEN SHOT!"_

 _Gasping for air, he ran towards the end of the riff and saw what happened._

 _Surrounded by flames and flying burning paper, Queen Otohime's white clothing was drenched in stains of her own blood, lying on the floor. Accompanied by her children who were crying for her._

 _Only she wasn't moving, she wasn't moving at all._

 _Queen Otohime was dead._

 _Out of shock, Naruto lost his grip on his revolver and dropped it to the ground._

 _"No….No!"_

 _"FREEZE!"_

 _*Click*_

 _Naruto turned around and saw one of the royal guards point his rifle at him._

 _"You're under arrest, human; for shooting our queen!"_

 _"What? no! I didn't shoot her!" Naruto spoke back. He saw that other guards were approaching the scene, joining with them was none other than Jinbe who looked shocked to see Naruto standing there._

 _"Naruto," Jinbe reluctantly asked "What happened?"_

 _The young boy began to stutter "I-I don't know, I was chasing that guy who I saw was fleeing the scene!" Naruto pointed at the body of the man._

 _"Why did you thought he was the one who started the fire?" One of the guards demanded._

 _"Because he was hiding in an open cave, playing with lighter!" Naruto started defending himself, feeling like the fingers are being pointed at him._

 _Jinbe asked "Did you saw who shot at Queen Otohime?"_

 _"No, I was chasing him through the caves and then I heard the gunshots. I swear it on my life Jinbe, it wasn't me!"_

 _"Then why were you not present at the plaza?" Hordy questioned the young human with an glare in his eyes._

 _"I stood outside the plaza, I spoke with Queen Otohime herself before she entered-"_

 _"Any witnesses to back that up?" Hordy asked._

 _"No but-"_

 _"Keep your hands up, boy!" Hordy shouted at him "You shot our queen! That man was your accomplish and you know it!"_

 _"I don't even know the guy!"_

 _"Then why are you holding that rifle?" Hordy said while pointing at him._

 _Naruto quickly realized he was holding the murder weapon and quickly puts it down "No, it's not what it looks like."_

 _"No I didn't! I briefly grabbed the gun and checked it's chamber! Jinbe, you know I can only use handguns and not rifles, you know that."_

 _Jinbe realized what Naruto was talking about and that was an important fact "That's true, but let's first put the pieces together. Whoever this human is, he's still a lousy pirate. So we hide the body."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"If word reaches out a human killed her, all of Queen Otohime's work will be for nothing! Even if he's a lousy pirate it won't matter!"_

 _Before Jinbe could explain what the further plan was, Hordy interrupted him and grabbed the body of the dead man and went towards where Naruto stood._

 _"Hordy, what you planning? Stop it!"_

 _Hordy ignored the series of demands and walks over to the ridge, standing next to Naruto he yelled "Listen everyone!"_

 _The Fishman gained everyone's attention as he started displaying the body of the human pirate._

 _"It was a human. A human assassinated our queen, this is what humans are capable off; KILLING IN COLD BLOOD!"_

 _Naruto noticed how Hordy then turned to him and pointed his finger at him "He didn't work alone! His accomplice was this brat!"_

 _Jinbe shrieked out of fear "Hordy stop! What are you thinking!?"_

 _Naruto shouted back "I didn't do it!" Naruto turned back to the public "People I swear, I didn't shoot Queen Otohime! I swear on my life-_

 _For one Fishman it was too much and he cursed "DAMN THAT HUMAN! KILL HIM!"_

 _"YEAH! WE SHOULD NEVER TRUSTED HIM! NOW LOOK, OUR QUEEN IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!"_

 _"We would kill you a million times if it gave us our Queen back, YOU HUMAN!_

 _Naruto started to hear from all over the plaza, angry comments, hateful sentiment and demands for his dead from the emotional people who just lost their precious queen._

 _Aladdin wasn't one of them, he knew Naruto couldn't do this but it felt hard for him "Damn it, damn it! She just died and now people are demanding a lynching."_

 _Shirahoshi felt uncomfortable with the angry crowd and asked "Fukaboshi, why do they want Naruto dead? He isn't the one who killed mother, did he?"_

 _Fukaboshi couldn't give a straight answer right now but was conflicted now with the situation right now "This is wrong."_

 _Naruto was too focused on the angry remarks that were being thrown at him. The only place that he could call home in his entire life was starting to target him because he was in the wrong place and the wrong time._

 _They were calling for his death._

 _Right now Naruto was frozen at where he stood, nothing but tears came out of his eyes as there was only one thought coming in his mind._

 _And that was to run. Naruto quickly pushed Hordy away and started running away from the guards._

 _Naruto ran past Jinbe, who only stood there with an empty face, he wasn't helping him or trying to kill him, he was just standing there._

 _"Stop him before he escapes!" Hordy orders his men "He's obviously guilty or else he wouldn't run away!"_

 _One of the guards started aiming at Naruto's back "This is for our queen, human…"_

 _Jinbe quickly took action "No! he's just a boy!"_

 _"You're no longer a royal guard anymore Jinbe, I'm the one who's in charge here. FIRE!"_

 _Naruto kept running as the guards started aiming at him._

 _"FIRE!"_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

* * *

 ** _Few days later_**

 _It's been a few days since Queen Otohime's assassination and things already took the turn worst for the young human, he had been hiding from the angry mob and the guards that were hunting for him for days, still believing he was the accomplish or even shooter of the queen._

 _That all luckily stopped when king Neptune finally gave the order to cease all searches and focus on the funeral. He still wishes to continue the searches for individuals like Vander Decker IX who was sending love letters to her underage daughter._

 _A bandaged Naruto was looking from afar, the funeral process of Queen Otohime. Oh, how he wished he could've gone there but knew it was a bad idea and would only cause more pain for the people. Even though he desperately wished he could come. He was still happy to hear that Fukaboshi was determent to push his mother's dream for 'a new home in the light of the sun'._

 _Still the tears were streaming as he wished he could've stayed for a moment and say goodbye to everyone, to Aladdin, to Jinbe, to his friends and the Royal family but he knew he couldn't due the shame…_

 _He had his bag with him, with all of his personal belongings with it. he already had left a goodbye letter at the ship of the Sun Pirates, and luckily for him he already found a way to leave Fishman island._

 _Naruto turned around and said "Farewell everyone, hopefully I will see you guys….maybe. one day."_

 _And by that, Naruto began his departure from Fishman island._

 _End Flashback_

While Naruto thought out his memories of the past, everyone else just finished hearing Jinbe's ending which where he left a few details out.

"After the funeral, we found out Naruto had left the country. He left a letter before and already left the country to our knowledge before anyone else could approach him and convince him to stay." Jinbe said with reluctant "But we realized later he would've had no other choice, as the common thought was at that time and still is today; that Naruto was the one who killed Queen Otohime. He is by that; the most hated human of Fishman island."

Everybody turned to Naruto, who kept staring into the sky. They then saw him stand up and walk off.

Nami grabbed Naruto's wrist and asks carefully "Naruto, where are you going?"

He stopped briefly "I'm going to pay my respects." He walked passed her and also Shirahoshi who had the look of guilt in her eyes, and not only she but also her shark friend Megalo looked guilty as he stared at Naruto.

Jinbe, Hachi and Keimi looked saddened at Naruto, from all what they know is that Naruto went through a rough life.

Chopper summed it all up "I can't believe it that someone, with such a hard past. Still has the will to live. How does he do that?"

"He's a fighter."

Chopper turned to Foster "Huh?"

Foster stood up and crossed his arms "Now that I heard his story." He turns to Jinbe "It makes sense from what he came from."

Jinbe focuses on the young man.

"I've seen it first hand on the landing zones in Wave, where he fought perhaps the hardest in the Elemental War. From the landing zones to Amegakure to even the coup attempt he's been fighting anyone he's ordered to or felt like it was the right thing to do. Only problem is now his conflict of purpose."

Franky confusedly asked "Purpose?"

"He lost a sense of direction, he doesn't know what he wants to fight for. It's not wealth, not fame, nothing. He just thinks he's just built for one thing."

Jinbe grittily responded "To kill?"

"Exactly." Foster agreed.

That was the saddest reality they have had heard, Naruto was a fighter with no purpose? Even though he is the proclaimed heir of Fisher Tiger and a member of the Revolutionary Army?

It all didn't matter to him because he just wanted one thing what he wished at the end; To be able to come back home. And his home is Fishman island. Or correctly, was Fishman island.

Naruto was a fighter, but with no home to return to.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Yeah it's short, sorry but to be honest it's kinda my fault. Also I'm keep getting these mails of poeple who beg for another chapter. Calm down folks, I'm getting to it. I will work on another chapter of this before going forwards.**

 **I hope you enjoy it**

Everyone except for Naruto kept listening to the Son of the Sea how he was disclosing the story of both the ex-slave warrior Fisher Tiger and the peaceful hardworking Queen Otohime and how their lives ended and contributed to the future.

"So there you have it, that's how we spent the past 16 years fighting discrimination," Jinbe looked down a moment "and that's how the fishmen pirates were formed and divided."

Nami was the most struck by this story, while she didn't show it she was without a doubt both amazed and saddened for the tragic pasts the individuals in the story had gone through.

Jinbe focuses on Nami and continued talking "There's no denying the awful things Arlong did to your and your sister's home. Even so, at one time he was like a brother to me."

The stares Jinbe was given, they were ignored by the Fishman as he was explaining further.

"When we received news about the violent actions we took it upon ourselves to stop him, but he always managed to dodge any real consequences. He hid his actions from the Navy by bribing any soldier he came across. I let him live and in failing to stop him I too share the guilt of his crimes." Jinbe leaned forwards and planted his fin hands on the ground.

Bowing his head "And that's why, though it pains me, it's my fault."

While Naruto's crew watched from the sideline, Sanji already decided to put his piece of mind into the conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Sanji stood up and points his burner at the Fishman "Kill yourself!"

This came to a surprise by everyone and Chopper immediately said "Sanji."

"Hey, Bucky."

Sanji turns around and found himself being confronted by one of Naruto's men, he couldn't see who it was because the person wore a gas mask that was covering the face.

Sanji gave the person a glare "Got something to say?"

*breath* *breath* *breath* The sound of exhaling came from the mask as the eyes of the person glared back at the blond cook.

"Come on," Sanji pressed the person, "say something."

"Sanji, that's enough," Nami said as the masked man took a few steps back.

Sanji turns surprised to the navigator "Are you serious, Nami? How could you excuse the things they did to you?"

"I will never excuse what Arlong did," Nami responded back while gesturing her hand "but Jinbe, he never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"Are you sure about this?" She nodded but Sanji wasn't finished and turns back to the Damned "What about these guys? Surely they knew about Arlong, something like that-"

"We knew." Nami/Nojiko said at the same time.

Jinbe widened his eyes "What?

"We knew that Arlong was paying off the marines," Nojiko said closing her eyes "It was no secret that he got high ranking ones on his payroll. That is the reason why."

Sanji raised his eyebrow "How did you know?"

"Because everyone knows," Reiser said as he gained everyone's attention "Believe it or not, it was no big secret that Arlong had a whole list of captains and regional officers of the Navy in his pocket. What, you really think Arlong would get away with extorting dozens of villages by just bribing one marine captain?"

"How many Marines did he bribed?"

"I would believe almost half the East Blue. Those who didn't botch and tried arresting him were killed and their bodies were never found, the rest was too afraid to do anything and kept to their own sectors." Reiser answered the cook's question "The East Blue is known to be not only the weakest sea but also the most corrupt. You could get away with almost anything as long you paid the right people for the right price."

Nami frowns closing her eyes, she knew from experience that Reiser was speaking the truth, the East Bleu was pretty corrupt...

"Our orders were not to intervene, Naruto was specially ordered not to do anything or even go near the East Blue ever again after he filled in a report of corruption and bribery from a couple of East Blue marines." Foster told while shaking his head "Boy, was he at the time very angry, if it wasn't for Garp and Bishop he would've gone mad..."

"Either way..." Jinbe regained their attention "I will accept any punishment if you wish me to take my own life-"

"Drop it." Nami interrupted him "Look, it's okay. The only one I hate is Arlong."

Jinbe raised his head upwards and listened to the navigator who sat down.

"Believe me, I'm relieved to hear you're not the mastermind of the Arlong Pirates," She grabbed her legs and puts them closer to her "and you're a friend of Luffy's which tells me plenty about you, and you have a close bond with Naruto. Someone who I can trust. I won't lie," she grazes her hand over her tattoo "the Arlong Pirates made my life and living hell."

Nojiko went by her side and puts a hand on her shoulder as she continued to talk.

"But you know, if it wasn't for that nightmare I would've never met my friends. That awful time, made me who I am."

Jinbe showed shrieked.

"I can't hate you just because you're a Fishman," she gave a smile to the former warlord "so you, you don't get to pity me because of my past. I'm fine with y past because I'm happy in the present."

Jinbe gasps when he heard this and started remembering some resembling words that were relevant to this

 _'It doesn't matter who did this to me, don't become angry. Not on my behalf.'_

 _'Please, you can't tell anyone on the island. The tragedy that we've endured and our hatred must die with us!'_

 _'I wouldn't dwell on it, there is nothing you could've done. You've known each other since childhood after all, whether you like him or not he's a brother to you, and you are no killer.'_

The fingers grasped for the ground as Jinbe couldn't stop the tears coming out of his eyes "I don't deserve to be treated so kindly..." He breaks down and thanked her "You have my gratitude!"

Nami just gave a sympathetic smile to the Fishman _'He must've carried so much pain, and by the story, Naruto may have suffered the worst….'_

Footsteps were heard sprinting as a member of the Damned came running out of the woods yelling "Boss, BOSS! We've come across something."

Everybody turned around to see the guy was in front of a bush with coming out of it; two other members of Naruto's crew escorting a snail.

When Chopper saw it he yelled "WHAAA! What is that!?"

It was a huge snail that had a mustache, it was going past them and it was the same height as the Sunny.

"Yo, look at those antennas, it's a video transponder snail."

"What is a video transponder snail doing here in the sea forest?"

"Hey look, it's activating." The eyes of the snail began glowing and sending light to the air and it looked like it was projecting like a screen.

"Look!" Keimi pointed but then flinched when she saw who it was.

It was Hordy, holding onto a horn looking directly to the camera.

Sanji stepped forwards and stared at the screen "Who's that?"

"That's the guy…." One of the Damned informed, "The bastard himself, Hordy Jones."

 _"Hello there, people of Fishmen island."_

Luffy, Foster, Jinbe and the others just stared at the screen.

 _"I'm a coming through? Well then, for those who don't know, I'm the captain of the New Fishmen pirates; Hordy Jones!"_

* * *

Naruto sat on a rock near the end of the air bubble and was staring at the gravesite of Queen Otohime, not looking away from a moment. He remembered how he swore to protect the innocent from criminals, killers, and thugs on his graduation day in the Marine Academy.

After having to cease the plan to arrest corrupt marine captains and possible even Arlong, he was ordered to go back to the New World to engage into combat against pirate and revolutionary activity, forcing to leave the fearful citizens into the hands of Arlong's hate-filled men and the corrupt marines who looked the other way.

Oh, how he was delighted when he went back to the East Blue a year ago and took care of those corrupt marines who were too blinded by their own belief they were untouchable...

But that delighting was perhaps that he found most disgusting about himself, deep down he knew the people he looked up to, wouldn't be able to recognize the boy they once knew if they witnessed what he did to his enemies on the battlefield...

He raised his hand to his mouth with a burning cigarette and inhaled some of the smoke inside his lungs as his eyes went from the Queen's her grave to the bubble of Fishmen Island.

What was he doing? He was listening to the broadcasting of Hordy Jones.

 _"There is something I want to tell all citizens of...the Ryugu Kingdom. This country will soon be destroyed and it will be rebuilt under a new King. Namely, me!"_

Most likely, it was being broadcasted all over the island. Funny, the guy was obviously doing a coup but instead of using the perks of completing it in silence he announced all across the country for anyone to hear including the loyal soldiers.

Call that stupidity.

 _"The new Fish-Man Island over which I will rule is going to be strict in discipline. Those of you who hope to die friendly relations with Humans, get packing and leave this country! Humans are weak and they don't know their place. They don't deserve any help from our strong Fish-Men. Instead, we will have new residents from the Fish-Man District soon. They hate humans and hope to change this island like us. So treat them with respect."_

* * *

Reiser made a mocking scoff "So he got himself an army of lowlifes and scumbags to fulfill his ambitions. So representing of his people."

"Tell me about it."

 _I bet you all witnessed how your beloved Queen Otohime died. She was so selfless and tried so hard to build a bridge between the Fish-Men and Humans. But who killed her?! It was human. If you trust then and meet halfway in friendship, they'll dislike you again! **WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT?!**_

Jinbe couldn't help but growl at the screen, anger started to build up as he kept listening to the pirate. Shirahoshi, on the other hand, was sobbing a little bit. She couldn't keep her own emotions in check.

 _Duped by the Neptune family, you are all heading down the path of death._ _Their high-sounding dream is just unfeasible. It's a lie that will lead you to perdition."_

Shirahoshi choked on her own words "Stop it…"

 _"Look at this!" The camera took a sharp turn and focused on a bruised up King Neptune that was chained up._

Shirahoshi gasped "Father no!"

Jinbe's eyes turned hollow "The king!"

Luffy stood up looking serious while listening quietly.

 _"The Great Knight Neptune got old like anyone else. The only way to advance is by eliminating anyone from the old guard so they won't hold us back."_

Nami put her hand beneath her chin "Huh, now if you think about it this mess is kinda our fault. If we hadn't shown up the king would be fine."

"Huh?"

Nami turned to Sanji "More like Zoro's fault."

"That's why you shouldn't feel guilty, Moosehead can't keep his swords down." Sanji reasoned.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN DOIN!?"

"Whatever, it seems like they've planned it for a long time, maybe you guys just came in by coincidence," Katara said while looking up the screen.

 _"Citizens of Fish-Man Island! It's time to say goodbye...to the Old Kingdom…" Hordy showed a chilling grin "…In three hours, on the Gyoncorde Plaza, the incompetent king Neptune will be put to death!"_

* * *

Naruto was walking back towards the settlement while listening to the broadcast.

 _"The Great Pirate Era began...when they executed a Human, Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates. That era saw humans grow to persecute Fish-Men. So this time, by executing Neptune, I'll start the Great Fish-Man Era...where Fish-Men will dominate humans…."_

 _Naruto ignored some of the words Hordy was saying as he looked down his watch "Just a few more minutes." He then heard Hordy naming up to the signers of the petitions_

 _"This guy should better put the names up for his men caskets…."_

Some of his men saw Naruto return "Hey boss."

Jinbe turns around but saw Naruto walk pass him going right towards the front of everyone to see the screen for himself.

 _"Now, first I wanted to speak to Straw Hat, telling him that I got some of his crew in captivity right here…." The camera briefly skimmed to the cage where Zoro, Usopp, and Brook were in._

 _"But for now….There is one person who I want to address…" Hordy eyed the camera "Yes, I know you are seeing this…Naruto Uzumaki."_

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto and saw he was unfazed by Hordy addressing him and still holding a cigarette into his mouth.

 _"I know you are here on this island and you like nothing else than to leave it since you still are a suspect of Queen Otohime's murder. But I'm afraid that I have ordered all entrances and exits to be blocked, nothing will come or out Fishmen island. So if you want to leave this island; Come to Gyoncorde Plaza and fight me!" Hordy yelled into the screen "So I can kill you myself and take the title of 'heir of Fisher Tiger of you after I ripped your heart out through that tattoo you have!"_

Jinbe and Hachi gritted their teeth when he said that while Keimi released a small gasp.

Naruto just stared at the screen as he spits the stick out of his mouth.

 _"I'm waiting for you…" Hordy said before the screen turned black. Ending the live feed._

Nami turns to Naruto who looked very calm and reserved as he had a blank look on his face. She then saw Foster approach Naruto "Naruto, what are your orders?"

Naruto just looked at his watch.

Shirahoshi was trying to hold back his tears and this got Sanji to say out "What are you waiting for-"

BOOM!

A loud explosion occurred and got the earth tremble for a moment.

Hachi turned to where it came from and looked in shock what it was "Look!"

They all turned to where Hachi was pointing at, the place where the explosion came from was covered in clouds of sand and rubble that was floating in the air.

"That was where Hordy assembled his men, it is blown up!"

Sanji, Chopper and Franky quickly turned to Naruto "What did you do?"

"Bastard made sure I can't go anywhere, so I ordered that his home is destroyed." Naruto stepped on the used cigarette.

Reiser looked through his binoculars "Looks like the torpedoes made a good hit."

"Torpedoes?"

"We may have an opening to escape from this situation if the captain orders it," Reiser said while looking at his calm stance.

Jinbe turns from the big cloud dust to Naruto with shock "Naruto, have you-

"I can't stay here!" Shirahoshi called for her friend "Megalo-"

The shark swims towards the princess and was about to pick her up-

"MEGALO! Stop!"

The shark stopped immediately by the order of Naruto who held his hand up as he turns around and walks towards Luffy and Jinbe "Luffy, do me a favor and let me fight Hordy, that bastard is mine."

Luffy nodded "Okay." Naruto looked up to Jinbe who nodded to him and gave him the go.

Naruto turned to his men "Get up your gear boys, we're moving."

"Where to sir?"

"Gyoncorde Plaza."

 **Like it? Hate it? send me a message/review for what you think about it.**

 **Peace!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter. two in less then two weeks. Yay! Also for those who are confused with Hordy's name, I'm taking the FUNimation version. I will say I'm going to take a break for a few days since this is hurting my fingers. Also I want to finish the Division 2 game ;)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **With Usopp, Zoro, and Brook**

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Usopp and Brook scream out panicking as they were moving around the cage that was dangling above the water that was rising by the minute.

Zoro, on the other hand, kept his cool and had his eyes closed "You've been doing this for almost half an hour already."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to do when we're about to drown in a metal cage, bounded to chains!" Usopp yelled at the swordsman with a vein mark "There's have to be a way to get out of here."

BOOM!

Above the cage, a loud explosion erupted, creating a big hole at where the chain holding the cage was positioned.

Zoro looked up "What was that?"

From the gaping hole was coughing heard.

"Hey! Who is up there!" Zoro demanded as he gained no response. Then the cage started to lift up slowly like it was being pulled up.

"NOO! I knew they were coming back for us!" Usopp started to panic again "They're going to torture us before throwing us into the water!"

"That's too bad, I was going to use my newest technique that could've got me out of here," Brook responded.

"Oh? What is it? You got me curious now you said it- wait! What am I saying? WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

The cage descended into the darkness of the hole…..

The the cage with the chain fell out of it, falling into the water and it sank into the bottom of it.

 **At the Sunny**

After Naruto and his crew left, the remaining people were left to think for themselves for what is to come.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Chopper asked nervously.

Sanji blew out some smoke out of his mouth "What do you think," he stares at how Luffy was staring at Jinbe "We see what our captain is going to do."

"Before we go, I need to know something. Jinbe, I need to ask you..." Luffy addressed him "... it's about Naruto."

Everyone became focused on what Luffy was talking about but he seemed to ignore them as he had a serious expression on his face.

Jinbe looks up and just stares at him.

"You were with him...in the Elemental War. Were you?"

Jinbe nodded, he already figured it out what he was going to ask.

"You know that look he has in his eyes...that from when we were saving Ace." Luffy gripped his fist tightly.

Nami turns from Luffy to Jinbe who stared back down kept listening.

"Was he like this before the war?" Luffy asked, "I need to know what happened to my brother."

"Luffy..." Chopper whimpered.

Jinbe sighs after hearing the question and made a groan growl before he grinds his teeth together trying to remember that moment Luffy was talking about "I can only be honest with you, Luffy..."

Luffy listens as did the others.

"You must understand that the Elemental War wasn't like any other war, not one other conflict could rival with the destructiveness nor brutality in any way, not even the Whitebeard War could be compared to any of the battles that occurred on that continent."

That stunned the listeners who heard that comparison.

"I've seen the worst come out of good men, men who till this day aren't the same like before the war. Many of them became shells of their former selves." Jinbe tells before he took a moment and stared into the sky;

His imagination turned the clear blue sky turns into a chilly dark red and orange colored sky with black clouds with as if Hell had shown its existence.

"With regret, Naruto was one of these people who has changed, you may not see it because he is hiding it, but deep down his heart is filled with hatred, but when he's on the battlefield...is it like he is a different person."

"Is that what I saw when Naruto ordered a plan called 'Hellfire'?" Luffy asks

"...Yes, that is Naruto on such occasions..." Jinbe turns to where the pirate Caribou was stuck "Just like him over there, Naruto showed little to no mercy to those who hurt people close to him or want to harm them. The only problem is that Naruto doesn't realize that he hurts them without even knowing it."

Keimi held her hand in front of her mouth after hearing it "No..."

"And he was like that in the war?" Luffy asked one last question to conclude everything he had to know.

Jinbe didn't answer but the silence already gave it away. Those who knew Naruto never thought they would hear such a dark side of his...

"Just that you know, when the war was over, Naruto had plans to retire from the Navy..." Jinbe said adding that surprising fact "He founded a small place in the Elemental continent and told me he wanted to set op shop there."

"Retire?" Franky raised his eyebrow "Why would a war hero want to retire on the height of his career?"

"Because he didn't want live with that title." Jinbe said directly towards the cyborg "Answer me: Would you want to live with fame over the bodies of your comrades, your friends, those who grew up with you and created bonds with them?" Franky couldn't answer the question and felt bad after understanding his point of view.

"But it never came to that, Naruto's plans for retirement for the Navy came to an end when his men were killed in a bombing, I know you remembered it, Luffy."

"Yeah, around three hundred, correct?"

Jinbe nodded "Correct."

"T-three hundred in one night? man, that's cold."

Jinbe was still focused on Luffy and said "If you want to know the whole truth about Naruto's campaign, then I advise you to talk this with him, I cannot say if the others of Naruto's crew will give you their honest story, many of them simply do not want to relive those memories or hold deep resentment towards those who want to know what happened for their own reasons. I will tell you; it was a war with no shred of decency or honor, just animalistic survival, and blood boiling hatred."

"Sounds like it wasn't a war, it sounds more like it was the living hell itself," Sanji said to the Fishman.

"Luffy, I know this may be hard to ask from you since you're his brother but this is up to the most important. If needed, you have to stop Naruto."

"Why? You think he's going to do something horrible?"

Jinbe didn't give a response as he turns around towards Fishmen island…..

* * *

 **Gyoncorde Plaza**

A pair of boots stepped on the middle of the plaza where Queen Otohime died. It was still empty and nobody was in sight.

"Huh? Guess I'm here early." Naruto said as he took a look around, seeing that there were several gates and points of entrances.

Walking up from behind came Lee the radioman and Foster with Lee saying "Sir, I just got word that the three Royal Princes are going towards the plaza at this moment."

"And? What about the rest of the island?"

"All of Hordy's lieutenants are also set towards the plaza, with Hordy himself being escorted by his men and a trio of Sea kings and as hostage King Neptune himself."

"Okay, any word from Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"They're on their way, the mission was successful."

"Good," Naruto nodded while he looks the plaza "Say to the men that they spread out, find themselves an hiding spot and that they won't be spotted."

"Sir." Lee saluted before running off to give the order while Foster stayed behind "Naruto, I must say that I need to protest this-"

"I know you don't like this plan Foster but this is not up to discussion. When I give the signal you and the rest will fall in."

"And that signal will…"

"Be when the Straw Hats arrive." Naruto stated "What was the report of the torpedo attack on the Fishmen district?"

"It looked like it did some damage, sir." He said as Naruto just stood there "Go Foster, get the mortars ready."

Foster nodded and left Naruto. He then looked up for a moment and saw three figures flying up towards him. Seeing that a trial of smoke dust was left behind from all over the island he could easily assume that he was busy destroying everything in his path.

Naruto then soon followed Foster.

* * *

All over the island there was chaos, the New Fishmen pirates had not left anything unharmed and left destruction left to right.

But that would be the least of their problems as Hordy right now was going through some heavy and unbearable pain. He sank to his knees and clutched his hand to where Zoro cut him, his eyes were glowing red like if he was possessed and it didn't go unnoticed by his men.

"Captain, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Hordy replied "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure-"

"I'M FINE!" Hey yelled back "Bring me more pills, all of them!"

"But that could kill you!" the fishman asking said but saw the bowl filled with steroid pills being brought forward so he stepped between the pills and the captain "We want you to get better but taking more pills is not the way. You're already way over the limit boss-" the fishman face was grabbed by hand of Hordy.

He raised the fishman with only one hand "Was that a question? I say you fall back in line and shut up!" Throwing the fishman aside and grabbed an handful of the pills worrying his men.

"Captain, there's no need for this, we already have King Neptune hostage so victory is right in front of us. So give your body a rest."

"Just listen to us, you're pressing your body to hard."

"Yeah, and you just need to destroy that pathetic human-

"SHUT UP!" Hordy yelled at his men before eating the pills in one go and swallowed it. After a moment he dropped his arms and his red eyes turned into a more darker shade of red…

* * *

 **Fishverly Hills**

Just from a great distance, Madam Shyarly sat on her bubble and watched how the Royal army was trying their hardest to fight off the New Fishmen pirates who were in the odds of winning with the Sea bear sea king on their side, pushing them and kicking them back. Even with the help of both Minister of the Right and Left, they were on the losing side.

"This is bad, if even our ministers can't beat down a sea king, who else will be able to beat Hordy?" One of the frightened civilians said while standing on the sidelines with the others.

Aladdin slightly gripped his hands but didn't notice a familiar person carrying crafting material with him walked up to her "So it's that bad, huh."

He saw who it was "Kaneshiro. You're back."

An older Kaneshiro was seeing what was happening "I heard that Hordy was about to make his move, but I didn't expect him to exactly get this far. Is it true that the King is taken hostage?"

Aladdin nodded with contempt "Yes, and the Princess Shirahoshi has gone missing."

"She is? Oh no, hopefully Jinbe will able to track her down before that bastard Van Der Decker finds her."

"Also Naruto is here….." Aladdin added without even realizing it.

Kaneshiro simply shrugged "So he finally came back, guess he's going to beat Hordy and his bunch into a pulp." He turns to the doctor and saw he had a distress expression on his face.

He closed her eyes "Madam Shyarly said hee stood in the middle of a burning battlefield with bodies of Fishmen around him."

"Maybe this is what is about to come, maybe Naruto is going to confront Hordy and stop him." Kaneshiro tried to argue as he saw the sea kings fly above the others and saw them yell to each other about something.

"The captain couldn't bare the pain he received from the human swordsman and has taken a lot of steroid pills, he's not doing well now!"

Kaneshiro's eyes widened "Steroid pills?!"

Then a loud scream was heard from one of the sea kings and there stood Hordy, with his arms buffed up, his shirt ripped away and his dark hair turning into a gray bush with red eyes screaming at the air.

Kaneshiro saw that the sea kings' their expressions were of shock and fear and knew now what to do "Where are they heading at?"

"Gyoncorde Plaza."

"Then we shall go there. It's too unsafe." Kaneshiro said as he and the doctor started running "Everyone run!"

"But why!"

"JUST RUN!"

"WATERSHOT!"

A couple of explosions occurred at where the Royal army was positioned at and it obliterated not only the army but also the buildings that were there, leaving nothing but ruins on Hordy's trail.

Kaneshiro stopped and looked at what happened before turning to Hordy and saw he had changed.

Hordy now stood shirtless with his scars visible to everyone and his hair was fully grey. Possible the effect of the Steroid pills.

"We've wasted enough time." Hordy ordered his men "Up to the plaza!"

Kaneshiro gulped and looked down, the carnage had left all of the Royal army wounded and even unconscious with some of the citizens trying to help them while the pirates left them for dead.

The Minister of the Left managed to stand up and looked around and started tearing up at what he saw.

"We couldn't do anything….. We're supposed….After so long….we were finally supposed to see results…..this was going to be our year in the summit….Queen Otohime. But then they had to come and ruin everything." He said distasteful of the pirates before looking up and asking "Someone….help us…Save the King…..if we don't stop he will be soon executed….Surely someone can fight…."

Kaneshiro looked surprised, the minister who always was the calmest was now starting to beg "We need to move. Now!"

As the sea kings were flying over the population, they were met with shocking expressions and feelings of utterly hopelessness as their King was indeed captured and was about to be executed.

On one of the riffs, two camouflaged men were spotting with one of them holding binoculars "I see him, call it in."

The other one had a radio "They're reaching the Plaza, I repeat they're about to reach the Plaza with the King."

"We've got to move now before we're being seen."

"Got it."

* * *

From a window in the plaza, two men who were placing a Lewis machine gun were watching how a line up platoon of Royal army riflemen were on the top of Gyoncorde Plaza, aiming their weapons at the three sea kings that were flying towards them.

"Are those men asking for a death wish or something?"

"Just keep it down, man." The other guy said before putting an ammo drum on the Lewis "Just focus on the King, wait for the signal."

Then gunfire erupted, it came from the Royal army on the top of the plaza and they in vein tried to shoot down one of the sea kings before it's bubble busted and it landed on the soldiers who tried to flee.

They also saw how one severely wounded soldier tried one last heroic attempt to take at least one of the lieutenants life by setting of explosives, but was shown no mercy by Hordy who just threw a water ball at the guys chest, killing him instantly.

"Cold hearted sonsabitches." Commented one of them.

"Just keep your head down." They could nothing else then stand by and watch how these soldiers were getting slaughtered or else they also would die in vain.

Naruto who was wearing a cloak, standing on the same spot he was years ago, watched as the plaza started being filled with the New Fishmen pirates, the three princes arrived and soon challenged the New Fishmen pirates.

* * *

 **Sea Forest**

"It's settled, that boy sure gave me a lot of trouble though" Jinbe said turning towards Megalo and the princess "we've wasted far too much time, we need to be on our way right now, princess."

"Uhm, okay." Shirahoshi complied.

The both of them got on Megalo and before they leave Jinbe spoke to the young green haired mermaid "Keimi, we're leaving Hachi to your care."

"Okay…." Keimi complied.

"Megalo, let's go."

"GAAA!" the shark said before taking off and swimming upwards.

Keimi looked worried while staring towards the island.

Hachi noticed "Keimi, what's wrong?"

"Its….I'm worried about Naruto," She confessed to her friend "I'm worried he's-"

"Hey, have some faith." Hachi puts one of his arms around on Keimi's shoulder "Believe me, nothing but absolutely nothing can beat Naruto. I would bet my life on that."

Keimi's mouth made a small smile and she said "You're right. I need to have faith."

Hachi looked up towards the shark and his initial thoughts were;

 _'Hopefully you will be on time Jinbe….Because if what you say is true, then lucky we have Straw Hat with us.'_

* * *

 **Outside the plaza**

Kaneshiro and Aladdin were almost done climbing up the wall "How come the gates were locked, normally they aren't."

"Never mind that," Aladdin said reaching the top and extended his hand to the shipwright "We need to see what's happening inside, it's like half the kingdom is here."

Kaneshiro grabbed his hand and got on the wall "Yeah."

"AAAAH!"

They both turned and saw Shirahoshi caught in a net, falling down to the ground after a trio of sharks dropped them off.

They both ran up to the front and saw something they couldn't believe; Princess Shirahoshi and their former captain Jinbe were chained up and were brought in front of Hordy who was sitting on a chair. The male members of the Royal family were chained to logs up high, like they were being crucified.

"Here boss! We didn't even had to fight!" One of the shark riders said "We caught them in a trap!"

"SHIRAHOSHI!" The three princes shouted.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to save you!" A tearful Shirahoshi said.

"There we go, that was fast." Hordy laughed briefly "In one fell swoop we captured two of the three I was most concerned of, I wanted to say Straw Hat was the third for defeating Arlong but I haven't forgotten the famous Uzumaki brat of ours. You all know he was here on this island, didn't you?" Hordy questioned with a slight amused tone knowing the full reason why he hasn't showed up.

* * *

From one of the windows, Reiser was putting a stripper clip into his rifle and was looking at the scene unfold with Robert who was using light weight Madsen machine gun "Jinbe is in chains."

"Yeah, shit." Reiser replies as he observes the scene while behind them other members of the Damned were moving into their positions.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

"All of this is my fault, isn't it Jinbe?" Shirahoshi began blaming herself for falling into that balloon trick "I'm so sorry, if I haven't been so foolish, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"What's done is done, child, don't cry." Jinbe said to her.

"Now, Jinbe, welcome." Hordy said to the former warlord "I must say this is a disappointing sight, you used to be strong."

"Then I guess we both changed," Jinbe replies and noticed that Hordy looked different "Look at you, you've changed into a monster."

"Wait, why is princess Shirahoshi with boss Jinbe? I thought I heard he was last seen with that human Uzumaki."

"Yeah, say, now you think about it, you think it was Uzumaki who had kidnapped the Princess?"

"Possible, that bastard did kill our Queen. Too bad we couldn't kill him."

Jinbe growled at the comments of the islanders, how their they insinuate Naruto would do such a thing? Shirahoshi on the other hand was expected to cry but she kept herself calm at that last sentence…

Hordy found it amusing after hearing that "Like the sound of that, Jinbe?"

"Shut your mouth, Hordy!" Jinbe spouted back at him "You're nothing but scum!"

"Keep the insults to yourself," Hordy replies "I was ready for a fight but I won't complain. Everyone I needed is here as exactly as I planned. Now with the Straw Hats trying to free their friends my biggest concern is now only Naruto, and oh boy do I love a crowd that hats him." He chuckled evilly.

Then door cages opened, with coming out of it, many fishmen with the tattoo of the New Fishmen Pirates proudly displaced on their bodies with some of them holding unto chains.

The chains were connected to the necks of slaves, human slaves.

* * *

"Fucking bastards…." Hunter said looking through the scope if his high powered sniper. Lying on his stomach with next to him his spotter.

* * *

Slowly the whole plaza was filled with close to over one hundred thousand armed men who came through the tunnels like a horde.

"That is my army, thirty thousand slaves we've captured this month, all of them humans."

They looked beaten up and unwillingly to be in this position right now.

"And then there are seventy thousand fishmen, trained in combat."

Then the more enthusiastic fishmen pirates had grins on their faces.

"As you can see, 100 000 united outlaws!" Hordy said proclaiming as he earned a loud cheering from his crew until he puts down his arms.

"Just outside, women and children, more slaves," he made an chuckle "Well I think we can find a use for them later. And they are one of the first humans we're gonna enslave later."

He then turns towards the civilians watching from the walls "But as for you islanders, my men will need a place to live, so all of you will leave your homes, either by running away in fear or dropping dead! Either way I don't care."

* * *

Naruto was ready to walk out of the one tunnel that wasn't being used by the pirates and was walking down to the light with leaving his sword to Katara and the masked guy named Bucky who was armed with an flamethrower.

"Is it wise to let him walk down alone? There's literally an army standing out there." Bucky tried to argue.

"No, but it is better if he's not focused on all of us." Katara replies "You sure all is set."

"I've personally checked them all, hopefully everything goes alright."

* * *

Naruto removes the cloak of his body and took the first steps walking into the plaza, earning the attraction of everyone present in and around the plaza.

He initially expected the reactions of the islanders to be rage and boos but due the situation now they mostly were too shocked to react properly.

On the other hand, a couple of New Fishmen pirates aimed their guns at him "Die human!"

Hordy raised his hand "Hold your fire."

They lowered their guns and said "What?"

Hordy smirks "Let him through, the assassin of Queen Otohime at least should stand in front of me."

Naruto narrows his eyes at Hordy while walking up to the front and standing right in front of him and just sat down in front of Jinbe, Shirahoshi and Hordy who sat on the throne.

"So, it's been a long time, Naruto." Hordy said.

"It has been Hordy, too bad we didn't had the chance to properly meet."

"We do now," Hordy replied with a smirk "I see you've been making a name for yourself these last ten years. Joining the marines, winning a war, planning a coup….killing World Nobles."

Naruto was unfazed and just stared down "Yeah, it's been a while, I heard you quite the army."

"Oh I just entered to train and learn battle tactics. You know? the usual stuff." Hordy started digging "I heard you were quite the warrior on the battlefield, killing many of your own kind….just like any other human."

Aladdin and Kaneshiro growled after hearing this. Jinbe glared daggers at the ex-guard for mentioning that.

"So Naruto, before I will order my men to end your pathetic life, may I know why you are here on Fishmen Island in the first place?" Hordy asked with interest. He truly was surprised that Naruto had arrived on the same ship with the Straw Hats when he heard it.

"I came here to take a break, I didn't plan on staying long since I know I'm not very welcome for the alleged crime I'm accused off." Naruto said his reason "Also, I'm quite eager to leave now since my latest accusation was that I was going to commit an heinous crime according to the fortuneteller."

"An heinous crime?" Hordy's eyes narrowed "What are you talking about?"

"You should listen more closely to what he says, Hordy Jones." Both former military men turned around to see who it was, it was Madam Shyarly who sat on a bubble over the wall while holding her bubble pipe. Naruto had an emotionless expression before turning back.

"Madam Shyarly, is there a reason you are here?" Hordy asked.

"Yes, I wanted to deliver a message while you are at the height of your blow." Shyarly said.

"What did she just say?" Fukaboshi asked in a weak tone.

"I recently had an vision of the destruction of our island, it was a faith brought on by a single man." She said while trying not to look up from her hoodie.

Hordy liked the sound of that, the fortuneteller was never wrong "Oh yeah, I guess you could recognize the person, was it me?"

"…..No," she regrettably spoke the next words "The one who will destroy Fishmen Island is Naruto."

"That can't be." Hordy turned towards Naruto who only sighed without making eye contact "It can't be!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can." Shyarly said "That said, I don't know how. The means, well they're still a mystery to me."

"What are you trying to say, woman?" Hordy demanded.

"My point is it's not you," she sighed after only gaining glares "fine I'll spell it out for you. No matter whatever you are accomplishing, the faith of this island doesn't lie into your hands… it's into Naruto's. A human."

"You hear that," one of the islanders said "Madam Shyarly's visions are always correct."

"Yeah, that mean Hordy will never be in control of Fishmen island. No matter what he does."

Hordy stood up and turns slightly around before throwing his arm back and then forwards, firing a water bullet towards Shyarly.

By the shock of it, Shyarly was thrown back by the impact and was hit in the shoulder.

"MADAM SHYARLY!"

Naruto remained unfazed while Hordy sat back on his thrown and began giving his opinion on the woman's prediction.

"What a load of crap….What do you think you'll accomplish by this…Huh! Answer me!"

He didn't gain an response as madam Shyarly was struggling to talk due the wound.

"You are nothing like your brother. Sure you share the same blood and grew up together…but instead of following his path, you decided to blindly follow the masses," he made a quick glare at Naruto "by yet even going further by except **him** into your house."

Naruto still was left unfazed while looking down.

"It's true, I admired Arlong as a kid like many others that grew up in the Fishmen district. But that changed when we acquired real power, we didn't take the name Arlong pirates out of reference for him, no, all we needed was a flag to rally behind, a symbol to unite people like us, and now that symbol has served its purpose, we've now suppressed Arlong and his crew and with an ambition to create a future that was meant for this country all along. And that is me alright, or else you wouldn't be here, RIGHT!?"

A round of cheers was heard from the pirates.

"You see, this is power!" Hordy said displaying his followers "because my followers have faith! In change! It took me ten years to get me this far and it's time we finish I began so long ago!"

He then smirks "And you know what started it? The death of Queen Otohime. YES that's right! I Want to tell a little secret. YOU ALL WANNA HEAR!?"

At that moment, everyone was left confused at what he meant, everyone except for those who knew the truth.

"When she was killed, the one who shot her…" Hordy smiles as he widened his eyes "WAS ME!"

When those words became clear to the ears of every citizen, royalty and those inside the walls, it came to them as a shock out of nowhere and froze them all.

The Citizens,

The King,

The Princes,

And lastly Jinbe were shocked "That can't be true!"

* * *

"Holy shit…" Reiser was to stunned for any other words "Did I just hear that?"

Robert nodded "Yeah, pretty much. Why is Naruto not reacting?"

"Oh trust me, this ain't gonna be pretty."

* * *

Nojiko held her hand in front of her mouth and had to hold it together to hold back the tears, after hearing Naruto's story she wished his innocence would be proven and now it is, just at the wrong time.

The Sentry known as Victor patter her shoulder "Hold it together, we'll teach these bastards soon enough."

She quickly nods "Right." She cocked her pistols as Victor readied his toy.

* * *

Many of the citizens on the wall couldn't bare the news revelation they just heard, a fellow fishman had assassinated their beloved Queen? A member of the Royal guard?

"No…but what about the human?!"

Hordy smiles "Ten years ago, the day before her death, I hired a human pirate to burn down the signed papers without being spotted by any of the guards. By that I used my chance to shoot her from the perfect spot and then killed the human myself."

"NO, damn you Hordy!"

Aladdin and Kaneshiro were glaring such intense hatred in their eyes towards the pirate after hearing what he had done.

Hordy wasn't finished "I will say," he looked down at the still unmoved Naruto "I didn't plan out you were there and spotted the guy, it made it easier for me to say you were there, with your experience in guns and using violence priory on the World Noble incident I figured out you would be the perfect scapegoat for the rest of the island to take their anger out once I 'revealed' humans killed her with 'your' help. Thank you Naruto. Without you being chased away I wouldn't get all of this."

The sudden realization came to the minds of all islanders to what they had done, not one hour had passed since Queen Otohime passed away and they focused all their anger on a child, a human child who was totally innocent and was chased out of their island by an mob.

One of the mermaids couldn't say it simpler "What….have we done…."

"We didn't even thought we were doing…" One more man sank to his knees "and…I openly was shooting at the child, oh no…"

"What would our Queen say….She would be totally horrified by what we did."

Jinbe was perhaps the most angered and broken by what happened, he remembered standing there while the real killer ordered his men to shoot the frightened Naruto in the back "Tiger….Queen Otohime….."

Jinbe dropped a single tear "…I failed you."

"HORDY YOU BASTARD!" King Neptune yelled at the grey haired pirate with absolute anger "HOW DARE YOU PUT THE BLAME ON A CHILD!?"

Hordy turned around with a hand full with water bullets and threw them into King Neptune's stomach, causing it to bleed.

"HORDY DON'T"

"STOP IT!"

The islanders started to cry with what was happening and Hordy wasn't finished.

"She was a nuisance. Right Shirahoshi?" He turned towards the silent princess "Always telling us to forget about revenge. And then begging for us trying to be friends with the humans? Even worse than that, she was so close by getting what she wanted. I knew just murdering her wasn't going to cut it anymore, so I had to kill her dream, by then your mother would truly die."

"Shut your mouth, Hordy!" Kaneshiro yelled not being able to sat silent "Shut your damn mouth!"

"By using her death I was able to harvest the anger, the fear and the hate into my advantage and crush these idiotic dreams of living in peace with these humans. And by that I made the islanders first turn on the first human they saw; a child that looked up to their hero; Tiger. And so I killed that dream by only killing one human, one traitor and scapegoating a child."

"And so every person on this island bought it! You can't start a revolution without a few sacrifices, even with her death we made it possible to hate humans once more and it wasn't one of them who killed her, it was one of her own species, me! I did it! I killed her! because it was necessary!"

Shirahoshi's hair stood in the way of her eyes but she then looks up, showing her tearing eyes she said "I know you did it."

An silence erupted in the plaza as even the sound of the wind was loud enough to make an appearance.

Hordy asked "You knew….How?"

King Neptune, his sons and Jinbe couldn't lay their eyes of Shirahoshi after she admitted knowing the truth all along.

"A few years after mother's death, Megalo told me everything what happened…"

Hordy remembered that name "Megalo?"

"He told you?" Jinbe turned to the giant shark.

"At the time, Megalo was property of Neptune's army. He witnessed the incident with his own eyes." She said remembering the day she was told in her room about the truth...

"Princess." Jinbe shouted at the princess with some anger "You knew all of this and never told a soul!?"

"How could I?!" Shirahoshi responded before trying to hold back her emotions and explaining her reason "if I did...I was afraid that our countrymen might hold a grudge against Hordy..."

"Huh?" The three sons were confused and Jinbe just stared.

"And…that's not what my dear mother would've wanted…." Shirahoshi sniffed while tear drops landed on her tail "that was….my final promise we made before she died...She said no matter who took her life, we should not be angry and let our hearts be filled with hatred."

The three princes started remembering that last promise of their late mother.

 _'it doesn't matter who did this to me….don't become angry. Not on my…behalf. Don't submit to resentment, don't let hatred get the better of you not in my name or any other.'_

"Shirahoshi…So that was why." Manboshi said

Ryuboshi said "All these years…and not a word."

"Our mother's final wish, you've kept it deep in your heart till today." Fukaboshi summed it all up "Closed in the tower, you've carried this burden all alone, your foolish brothers blissfully ignored it."

Shirahoshi couldn't hold back the tears for much longer but was still resilient to not cry in front of her family.

Meanwhile Jinbe just had his mouth open out of shock of the princess determination to her mother's wish.

 _'She suffered in silence, even knowing that her mother's killer ran free. Despite my loyalty to the Queen, I could not feather such forgiveness, I would not have the strength to keep my word…and yet she was true to her oath, you truly honored your mother's legacy, Princess Shirahoshi.'_

"Naruto….I'm sorry." Shirahoshi couldn't face the blonde boy who just sat there listening to all of this "You….suffered all of this because of me…."

Jinbe swiftly turned to where Naruto was as he just sat there.

"before you came into our lives….you never had a home….you never had a mother….friends….and all of that was taken away from you because I couldn't tell this to anyone…I'm truly sorry Naruto for ruining everything." Shirahoshi apologized.

The islanders couldn't feel anymore guilty as they now were, their princess had to apologize for the acts they all committed in running Naruto out of Fishmen Island.

Naruto then made his move and stood up and walked towards where jinbe was.

"Huh?" Hordy saw what he was doing.

He puts a hand on Jinbe's back and patted it twice, he then patted Shirahoshi twice on her tail and then just walked away. He started walking back to the tunnel where he came out from.

"Hey, where's he going?"

Jinbe turns his neck "Naruto, stop!" he just kept walking "Naruto, don't do it!"

Naruto entered the tunnel and did not face back.

Hordy laughs "Hahaha!

Jinbe turns back and demanded "Stop laughing, you fool!"

"I can't help it! This is hard right comical!" he turns to the shark "Megalo!"

The shark shrieked.

"There was nothing to stop you from shouting to the top of your lungs that day and let everyone know I was the one responsible for killing Otohime. So thank you for keeping your mouth shut!" he points at Shirahoshi "and for choosing this pathetic fool of a girl as the only keeper. If you told anyone else we wouldn't never get to this point. So in reality, you also helped get rid of the human brat you once played with and befriended."

Megalo gritted his teeth while looking down.

Hordy then turns to the princess "Convenient though it was, where I came from we call actions like yours idiotic. Your kingdom is about to fall and all because of a meaningless promise to a dead woman. Sure you honored your word but now you, your family and your subjects are all going to die. I hope it was worth it, Shirahoshi. Because of your secret, the only person who is able to fight just left after hearing you did NOTHING to prove his innocence."

"Don't listen to that murderer, your majesty." Jinbe said to the princess "Believe me, you've done nothing wrong!"

"hahahaha Not just wrong but incredible stupid!" Hordy laughed exclaiming before creating water arrows and turning to the male members of the Royal family "SHARK ARROWS!"

* * *

Naruto walked slowly towards the others who approach him with Katara confronting him "What are you doing!? They're going to kill him!"

Naruto didn't respond as he walks over to the two members of his crew who were missing "Shikamaru…Chouji."

They both descended from the shadow and both replied "Naruto."

"You'll wait for my command from the other side. Get everyone to the rooftops. When that's done, let the detonators explode."

"Naruto! Are you even listening," Katara pointed out "They're shouting your name out! Go help them!"

"I'm not the one who will save the kings life."

This surprised those who were close enough to hear him.

Naruto's eyes then turned out to have that 'look' "Because I'm the one who will focus on Hordy."

* * *

Hordy stood over body of the badly injured King Neptune as he was about to behead him.

Neptune's last words were "I've….failed….Naruto….I forgive you."

"Farewell." Hordy said as he started to swing his sword towards the neck of the bearded king in front of a hysterical Shirahoshi.

"Luffy…..please…I NEED YOU! SAVE MY FATHER!"

"YAAAAH!"

BONG!

Hordy stopped the sword just an inch from Neptune's neck after hearing that sound and he turns to where it came from.

Megalo was holding his mouth closed as he was being punched from the inside, after a while he then opens his mouth, releasing a big stream of saliva in front of him with relief.

But then Hordy wasn't quick enough when he was kicked in the gut by a human pirate whose body was steaming and wore a straw hat.

The kick was so powerful it threw Hordy back into a wall, destroying it.

"ITS STRAW HAT LUFFY!" was the universal reaction of the pirates and islanders.

"Luffy, I thought I told you to wait, but I suppose there was no choice." Jinbe said in relief before shouting "Come out, all of you right now!"

One of the lieutenants questioned "What does he mean? I don't see anybody here."

"We were prepared for this in the beginning." The fishmen wondered where that came from and then saw Nami appearing out of nowhere.

She was holding her weapon and stood behind Luffy who was facing the other side "Mirage, release."

"Wha! Where did you come from you scared me-hi!" the multiple armed fishmen said.

Nami pulled out a paper "Is this it? The letter of the Celestial Dragons?"

"That's it! Excellent work!" Jinbe shouted. From the sidelines the pirates who were supposed to hold unto the letter realized they were pickpocketed "Also I gave the key to Robin."

"Ah, damn it!"

The locks of the three princes and king fell off "Hey, we're free!"

Soon Shirahoshi's chains were unlocked also and she saw who it was "It's Robin."

Robin stood beneath her and smiled.

"Hey, look up in the sky! What is that?" One of the Fishmen said pointing at two figures that were falling from the sky.

"A whale…and a lion?"

"No, that's not it!" the pirate realized what it was "It's a…pirate ship"

* * *

Franky smiled as he found his target "Fire!"

* * *

A beam fired directly from the mouth of the Sunny into the wall behind the royal family, destroying the wall, causing many of the pirates to flee or flown away due the impact. The Sunny then landed right next to the princess, taking out a few pirates who tried to flee.

"Go!" Franky ordered as the whale went on and grabbed the royal family and quickly took off before one of the lieutenants could lay a hit on them.

This all surprised the islanders "I never thought he'd actually show up."

"Hey, look!" the guy next said pointing at the ship "that's…."

* * *

"Woaw, that's a pretty big crowd they have up there." Chopper said in his four legged form.

Usopp grabbed the rail "This is nuts, are we fighting a whole army now?"

"I guess so," Sanji commented "Looks about eighty thousand guys, no, hundred thousand maybe…"

"Yohohoh, that's a bear bone operation there." Brook joked.

"You might as well take a nap curly brows," Zoro said taunting the cook "I can handle these chumps."

"Aren't naps your thing?" from behind stood Franky who just crossed his arms with a smile on his cyborg face.

"This is about to be fun, there's a lot of ass to kick, so let's party!"

One of the islanders pointed "Look, it's the rest of the Straw hats, they're getting of the ship."

Luffy walked back to his crew as they started to walk towards him while the islanders started to ask numerous questions.

"Hey, Straw Hat Luffy! Is it true you are the brother of Naruto?"

"Why did you take over the palace?! Did you want to kill the royal family yourselves?!"

"Were you the ones who brought the kidnapper here before he was caught?"

"Come on Straw Hat, at least you could do is say something. Are you guys supposed to be our friends or our enemy?"

"Explain yourself Straw Hat!"

The last chains were dropped that belonged to Jinbe who rubbed his hands as he stood in the middle of the Straw Hat pirates making one of their infamous intros.

"Friends or enemies huh?" Luffy questioned before turning around and putting his hat on.

Zoro.

Sanji.

Nami.

Usopp.

Robin.

Chopper.

Brook.

Franky.

And lastly Luffy all stood there in the middle "Cuz I would say, it's up to you."

* * *

Watching from a window in the walls, the guy patted the his partner on the back "Do it."

"Ka-boom."

* * *

A fishman pirate noticed a cord going straight around him and it lead towards a rock.

His eyes widened and he tried to warn his friends "Get down!"

* * *

*click*

* * *

BOOM!

Loads of fishmen pirates were caught in the explosion and or were blasted away.

Usopp was taken back "What the- Franky!"

"That wasn't me, I swear!"

 **(Music, Apocalypse #1 Battlefield 1)**

The a series of explosions occurred along the side, taking out scores of fishmen pirates who were unfortunate to stand close to it.

Jinbe nervously looked around and saw that all the gates were destroyed and flames rose up from the impacted explosion, all but one exit where the flames were blocking the entrance.

"What…what happened?" the hammer holding fishman demanded

"The place is bobby trapped, and we walked right into it! How come nobody checked this area?! The purple fishman said after seeing this.

"Take out those flames!"

Shirahoshi was frightened by the explosions that occurred around her and saw nothing.

PING!

She then slowly turns to where the biggest flames were and saw that a person was walking through it with behind him, a person wielding a flamethrower and a woman wielding a revolver in both hands.

The flames separated and there stood Naruto, not holding his blade but only his hands, and next him stood Nojiko holding her revolvers and then there was Flamer, spraying around with his flamethrower while wearing his breathing mask.

"it's Naruto! He came back!"

Jinbe turned back and saw for himself but then shrieked.

"Naruto….did you?"

Shirahoshi eyes widened by what she saw, by the looks of it. Was it Naruto who?….

One of the lieutenants thought "Is he responsible for this?..."

Naruto just kept walking while gaining the stares and shocked expressions from the public, but if they looked closely enough, his eyes were filled with something that only a few have experience seeing from the boy.

Hatred.

Usopp looked scared "Guys, is it me or has this guy have a look in his eyes I don't like."

Chopper gulped "Nope."

"Whatever this is, it's chilling my spine."Brook was reeling.

Sanji narrowed his eyes "That guy's not messing around."

Zoro lazily raised his eyebrow "Let's see what he has..."

"That explosion surely took out a whole lot of them, this guy is for real." Franky commented.

Nami and Robin could only stare in sorrow for what they were witnessing.

And Luffy, he was seeing this all over again, he remembers Marineford and the promise he made to Jinbe "I won't let it happen."

* * *

From the sidelines. Madam Shyarly saw what was happening, the flames, the bodies and Naruto walking through it.

This was her vision, Naruto wasn't planning to destroy Fishmen Island, instead it was something worse from her viewpoint.

He was out to get revenge.

 **FUCK my fingers are in pain, you guys better put some reviews in here because I'm in need of some nice ones!**

 **have a great day!**


	37. not a chapter

**Hello guys, sorry but I cannot right now assure you I will be able to write stories for a certain period of time...**

 **A close old family friend of mine just...got killed in** **an accident but evidence leads that it was a suicide.**

 **I don't know how angry and bittered I feel from the inside, I'm really now not in the best mood right now because this person is like a grandfather to me.**

 **We all know suicide is not an easy subject to discuss...but it is something that needs to be dealt for real, not only through messages or something like that but also through talking, offering help and listening, listening is what we need to do.**

 **I am not going into detail to this but I want to share a message and I hope all of you take a not to this because you might be able to help someone out:**

 **To those who see something off to a person, who you know is depressed or in a bad way right now, believe me, try and comfort the person because my mom who isn't a family member of him but he considered him as a daughter was the last person to see him alive and said his farewell to him...**

 **If you know anybody, ANYBODY close to you or your friends, family, neighbors, schoolmates or even someone who you're working with, please. Try as best as you can to talk with that person because if we fail to help another human being out then what is this world coming to...**

 **And to those who may be right now are in a depressed state and are thinking of something like if your life is meaningless or you don't want to live anymore, PLEASE! don't think that way.**

 **I know it is hard for you in the position you're in right now, believe me. I had** **these same thoughts a few months back...**

 **If you cannot talk to anyone close to you, feeling embarrassed or like there's no one who you can talk to, I will listen. Because I personally believe you are not what you think you are! Even if you don't agree with my views or no, I believe God has given you a reason to live and that you should never be ashamed on what you're going through, no one has ever had a life without pain, horror or shock.**

 **If you need someone to talk to, I open my doors to you; send me a message, I will answer. I went through the same dark thoughts you may have had. But if you don't feel comfortable talking to a stranger, then please do talk, to your teacher, or parents, your best friends, or even your local religious clergy, they may help you get through those dark thoughts.**

 **That's all I got to say right now, sorry If you guys were expecting something else.**

 **Please hold tight and feel for your fellow human being.**

 **Allah/God bless you all!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, here's the newest chapter. Of course it isn't long as the last one but it's a begin. Also don't forget to leave some comments down below.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

In one of the many hiding spots that had a clear view of the plaza, one of the 9th Damned was aiming his rifle at the podium, where the lieutenants of the New Fishmen pirates were standing.

Next to him, was his spotter who was using his binoculars to scope the area.

"Man, I've never this much enemies in one place before."

"What? You didn't fight in the Whitebeard war?" The sniper asked his spotter while being kept focused on the plaza.

The spotter shook his head "No, sir. I defected from the navy just a few months ago. Met a Dragon-sympathizer in my base and convinced me and a few others to join. So I got transferred here.

"….Which unit did you serve?"

"What?"

"I said, which unit did you serve?" The sniper asked his spotter, wanting to know where he served priory.

"I was in G-5. Sir. Petty officer." The spotter answered his question.

The sniper got his eyes from the scope and turns to him "You served under Smoker?"

He nodded "Yes, sir."

"But that unit filled with cold vicious sonsabitches, how do you get mixed in with that bunch?" the sniper questioned, the kid next to him just looks young, possibly even too young to even get a beverage of alcohol.

The spotter explains to him that he was busted for theft one time and that he was given a choice, either prison or join the navy, and because the higher-ups didn't want another buildup of another second division of marines that were filled with common criminals, they decided to just split them up in different branches.

So he told the sniper he got thrown into G-5, did not like the atmosphere around it and basically deserted his post a short while after he got transferred to that unit.

It's not unusual for marines to defect to the Revolutionary Army, not since Naruto had publicly joined them. Ever since he did join, many more marines defected to the Revolutionary Army and fought for their cause, most of them landed in the 9th Damned of course.

"Well, let's hope you can put your abilities to good use." The sniper pulls back on the handle of his gun and aims straight for the plaza "Because this is going to be messy."

* * *

Naruto stepped in front of the rest and was openly facing off the lieutenants of the New Fishmen Pirates. With Flame and Nojiko standing by him, he made a scene in front of everyone that was watching from the sidelines.

And he gained some remarks from the other side.

"Say, wasn't he responsible for killing over two dozen World Nobles?"

"Yeah, I heard about that. Supposedly he and his crew rolled into the city and freed all the slaves, human and fishmen."

"He also fought in two wars, I hate to say this but we're up against an enemy who's on a different level."

"Never mind that, what about Straw Hat? He invaded Marineford twice, and we're no navy!"

"Quite! Don't let them hear you."

* * *

Staring at the backs of Naruto and the two others in front of them, the Straw Hat crew already made up their thoughts.

Ussop recognized one of them and gasped "Ehhh! That's Nojiko! What's she doing here?"

"Ehm," Brooks turned to his long-nosed friend "Who's this Nojiko?"

"She's Nami's sister."

"Oh if its the-WHAAAT! NAMI HAS A SISTER!?" Brook turned shocked from and turned from Nami to Nojiko, back and forth until he stopped looking at the blue haired woman and commented: "I don't see the resemblance, to be honest, but I do see the beauty, maybe she won't mind me asking for her pan-"

BOINK!

Brook fell down on his face with standing behind him an angry Nami "You dare ask that from her…"

"Then show me yours."

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Straw Hat!"

Luffy turns around and smiled when a starfish landed in his arms "Pappagu wassup, it hasn't been that long."

"I know, I know. but I almost died, many times, because of those guys." the Starfish pointed at Brook, Zoro, and Usopp "Luckily for them, I was there to save them before the palace was about to be flooded."

"Yeah right, you just got the keys," Usopp commented, "It was Naruto's guys who came to the rescue." He said explaining that they were being rescued by members of Naruto's crew and escorted them away from the palace until they got picked up by the Thousand Sunny.

"Hmm?" Nami still had her fist over a fallen Brook "Which guys?"

"One guy that has a pineapple haircut and then there was a big chubby guy," Usopp answered scratching his chin "I don't remember their names to be honest."

"That's us."

Two persons jumped off the ship, it was the same persons Usopp described just a second ago, one was the pineapple guy and the other was the chubby guy.

"If you excuse us, we need to get to our captain," Shikamaru said walking past the pirates, going directly to his captain/comrade.

"Right…sure," Sanji said while the chubby guy then stopped next to Usopp and turned his head to the long-nosed sniper.

"Just to be clear, I'm not chubby or anything, I'm big boned. Make sure to remember that. Alright?"

"R-Right!" Usopp nodded nervously. Chouji took the confirmation and walks up to the others.

Naruto stood there as he held was staring at the lieutenants of the New Fishmen Pirates, looking not troubled at all that their captain had gotten a terrible punch from Luffy.

Shikamaru walked up behind him and focused on the front "We're here."

"I see, status report?"

"We've managed to rescue your brother's crewmembers, just before they were about to drown."

Naruto nodded as an explosion occurred to where Hordy was. Seeing that he was standing up, it was about to begin.

"Flame, get back to the Sunny, you won't be able to get back to the others to get to the ship."

Flame nodded and started walking away, leaving for Chouji to fill the spot with a glaring look on his face, focused on the enemy.

Behind Naruto, he listened how Shirahoshi was being told that her actions were not that of a coward, but instead showed she was a strong woman who didn't succumb to hatred to the killer of her mother.

Shikamaru noticed Naruto was making a fist and asked him "You alright?"

Naruto didn't say anything as he now was too focused on his target; Hordy who was now walking up slowly and talking directly to Jinbe for his alliances to humans.

"I fell right into your trap Jinbe. I should have guessed this was the case when you didn't resist as much as you could have after getting caught. I can't believe how friendly you got with these humans! You've totally forgotten your pride. You've grown up with Fisher Tiger in our district, and let's not forget Arlong, who was, _your brother_ , both of them got either killed or beaten by humans and instead of avenging them you sided with the humans, you're a gutless man just like Neptune!"

They just simply listened as Hordy kept talking.

"But once I'm king, we'll change that. To begin is the World Summit." Hordy smiles revealing his plan "With every ruler in the surface world in one place it will be easy to kill them all. Then the whole world will fear our underwater kingdom. By then we will drag every human down and enslave them all. There won't be a soul than to resist against us and we will rule the Pirate Era!"

Hordy released a laugh that was backed by a lot of smirking and grinning by other fishmen pirates who joined in.

"….Pfff, is that your plan?"

Hordy stopped laughing and looks to see it was Naruto who spoke back.

He just stood there not impressed by the plan "What? storm in Mariejois, try and kill the leaders of these kingdoms and expect what?" The blonde ex-Marine said as he began walking up forwards a little bit.

"I see flaws in your plans before you can see it through your ignorance that is clouding your dark but tiny mind," Naruto said before getting glares from the fishmen pirates.

Hordy growled but questioned, "Oh, what then?"

Instead of saying anything, Naruto just looked at the ignorant Fishman and shook his head at thinking of that plan. For one, they obviously lose sight on the fact that the World Summit is being held in the same place where many of the strongest Marines are stationed at, with the kings being protected by some of its strongest warriors who fought in many battles and some of them the blonde veteran know closely, most of them are not easily intimidated by thugs like Hordy. Heck, he had a better chance in taking over Mariejois and holding it, these guys wouldn't be able to go past the first gates.

"That's it! you stupid pweman!" A random Fishman walks up to Naruto and pulls out a pistol against his head "We're fishmen! We are by definition superior to you humans! And with the military training we got, we're sure to squash you, filthy humans!"

Everyone began to tense up by the sudden move that was made by the pirate.

Jinbe didn't like where this was going "No…"

Naruto didn't seem to butch but instead said: "So, you've got yourself some training from Neptune's army?"

"Bah! That army is filled with cowards and traitors! I learned everything I needed to fight a war from Hordy," the pirate smiled pressing the barrel against Naruto's temple "and how to use a gun."

The citizens of Fishmen island were worried about what they saw and one child even yells "Someone stops him!"

"Traitor!" The pirate saw the child and points it at him "Die-"

BANG!

The Fishman who was about to shoot the child dropped his pistol to the ground and soon followed it as the pirate dropped to the ground in front of Naruto.

Gasps and screams were heard and people wondered where that shot came from.

Nojiko didn't have to figure it out who it was and smirks while her eyes looked back "Nice shot, Hunter."

* * *

From his spot, Hunter pulled back the chamber of the high-powered rifle and re-aims at the scene with the barrel of the rifle still releasing some steam.

* * *

The child that had yelled was petrified at what he saw, he just saw someone being shot right in front of him.

A hand touched his head "Don't blame yourself kid."

The child looks up and saw the hand belonged to a man in a grey trench coat and a helmet with a mask, armed with a shotgun he just walked past the crowd and stood on the front of the public.

The man readies his shotgun and said: "Go back home kid, this isn't a place for children."

"Hey, look."

The child looked around and saw that more and more of these men were coming forward with different kind of weapons, surrounding the whole plaza and the army of the New Fishmen Pirates.

* * *

Hordy saw the humans coming from the crowds with weapons, those must be Naruto's men. He should've known that his crew was somewhere close by.

"Those must be the human revolutionaries that have been spotted, I wondered where they were hiding." The purple Fishman Zeo guessed "No matter, they will learn their place."

The wobbegong Fishman turned to Naruto and saw him just standing there.

BANG!

Another explosion occurred and this time it was just nearby where Naruto stood, leaving a crater filled with fire in it. possible one of the

Naruto just stood there and said, "Because you never know what your enemies is capable off." He said looking down at the pirate that laid in front of him "…Like for the fact they may saw combat…had their baptism of fire…." He looks down at the pirate in disgust "They may not show sympathy to those who try an hurt the innocent, or even dare point a gun at a child."

The fisherman's body that laid in front of Naruto started to bring up some memories in Naruto's mind.

Many bodies of his enemies, civilians, and friends….

Many of his friends…

From up far, Luffy could see what Naruto was doing, he knew what he had to do and decides to walk up to towards him.

Zoro noticed his captain walking and asks "Hey, Luffy."

Hordy began to laugh hysterically before speaking up "Take a good look at the pirates under my hold Straw hats. This will be your future while I'm the one who will be the pirate king! Just what do you think you can do against 100 000?!"

A lot of fishmen pirates yelled in agreement as the fight was about to begin.

Hody explained what he'll do when he's King, and bragged about his forces and his plan, the one thing that was added to the list that pissed off Luffy was that last line "I'll be King of the Pirates Straw Hat!"

"Is that so…" Luffy's eyes shadowed and turned to where Naruto was standing.

"KILL THEM! NEW FISHMEN PIRATES!"

In a matter of seconds, all the fishmen pirates who were waiting eagerly for the fight now were running for the humans they were going to destroy.

While the Straw Hats were taking the situation in their own situation, Naruto's crew was seeing it differently.

Chouji didn't seem impressed "Let them come, I just grow up and crush them like bugs."

"What a drag, normally we should've talked about a strategy but instead we go head on….well what the heck." Shikamaru went into his position to use his jutsu.

Nojiko noticed Luffy walking passed her and going straight to Naruto and she saw him holding his fists tighten up.

Stopping beside him, Luffy says something to Naruto that wasn't clear to hear. Just as the pirates were closing in.

"Straw Hat's 400 million berries are mine!"

"Those of that Uzumaki scum is mine!"

"It's too easy!"

Naruto nodded and looks up "Together."

Luffy and Naruto looked up and released a strong surge of power that soon covered the whole plaza and hits everything in its way and path.

…..

Nobody knew what happened until they saw that the fishmen who stood the closest to Naruto and Luffy stopped in the middle of their run…and they all began passing out one by one like dominoes.

Many, but literally many of the fishmen pirates and also some of the slave humans succumbed to the surge and went unconscious to the ground.

It looked like almost half of Hordy's army must've been knocked out in less than a minute by two young men.

"HUUUH! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

Hordy was awestricken by the sight of half his men being defeated without even being touched.

The sight of tens of thousands of enemies on the ground was an astonishing one for those who had pre-judged the whole situation. Especially the fishmen pirates who just lost half their numbers.

"But they didn't do anything, and they still knocked them all out!"

"Hey! Get up guys, hurry up!"

"Damn! They took half of us in an instance."

"That must've been fifty thousand of our men, what did they even do?"

The Straw Hats were impressed by the power their captain had presented into them after two years of training. But also the power of Naruto was impressing to witness.

"That Haki…." Robin said impressed as both brothers were in the reflection of her orange-tinted sunglasses.

Jinbe stood by a surprised Nami, Ussop, and Brooks and commented: "That training really must've paid up…"

"Unreal," Sanji said been taken back "I mean, conquerors Haki? Scary."

Zoro smiled proudly of his captain "I expected nothing less, or else he couldn't be my captain."

Chouji smirks at his captain "Here he goes again, taking the lead, doesn't he, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru could only chuckle while shaking his head, after knowing the blonde for a few years he didn't expect anything else.

Nojiko saw Naruto and Luffy standoff against the rest like close brothers, she was glad to know Luffy was there to support Naruto, and she saw that he had a small smile growing on the end of his mouth.

Flame cheers for his captain "Yeah!"

The bluenette looks back at her sister and winked at her.

Nami saw this and smiled nodding back, seeing her sister going to join the fight also motivated her to give her fullest energy to this fight.

* * *

On top of the civilians, they also couldn't ingest what they just witnessed.

"Did anyone else see that?"

"Yeah! But, I don't know what it was." A mermaid woman asked not believing what she saw "That's just impossible!"

"No, it's not."

All the merfolk turned to who spoke and saw it was the human with the trench coat and shotgun who says "Just watch closely, those two will end this rebellion of fools, I bet on it. especially the boss."

"Is Naruto really that powerful?"

The man turns around to see it was a woman with shark fins talking to him and he replies "That's the captain for ya, he won't let anything happen to his home."

"His home?" One of the mermen spoke, "But we treated him badly, why would he want to live here after all we've had done?"

Aladdin and Kaneshiro were listening in on this.

The man snickers "From what I know, he still views this place as his home. The rest you need to ask him yourself."

Those who heard that looked back down and were stunned to know Naruto still felt feelings for Fishmen Island and its people, was Madam Shyarly wrong?

And for Madam Shyarly, she hoped she was wrong and hoped Naruto came here to save Fishmen Island….

* * *

Shirahoshi stood there and watched both Luffy and Naruto on the front, prepared to fight Hordy and his men who were responsible for the death of her mother and almost destroyed her country, her family and her mother's dream.

She wanted to cry but instead did a small prayer and looked down "Please…..be safe."

Luffy was about to say something but instead, Naruto spoke.

"Hordy," Naruto began again and spoke directly to the grey-haired Fishman "You may have killed Queen Otohime, forced me out of the first home I ever had and cause tremendous pain to this country, but I will not stand while you are trying to destroy the Queen's dream of bringing the humans and merfolk together."

Hordy growls in anger, being joined in by his closest friends who also despised Naruto.

"I will stop your plans on bringing the future of this country down even if I have to put my life on the line!" Naruto roared as he brought out his blade and points it at the New Fishmen Pirates.

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto.

"Fisher Tiger wanted me to bring his Legacy to the future, and Queen Otohime hoped for the next generation to be able to live next to the children on the surface world." Naruto spoke passionately as he thought back on those two people he considered his closest mentors to his goal "And I will not stand it for you to destroy it! So I will stop you at any cost!"

Jinbe stood there and grabs for his Sun mark and nods at the young kid that had grown into a fine young man.

Luffy could see that this was an emotional moment for Naruto, so he made sure not to let anything happen to him.

"So I swear by Tiger's Legacy! I will make sure this kingdom and all its people will follow Queen Otohime's dream!"

Shirahoshi couldn't help but let a tear drop from her cheek and say words.

"Thank you….Naruto."

 **Well, That is it for today. Leave me some reviews if you want me to put out the next chapter now, I will be trying to work on the other stories but also this story for the future.**


	39. Chapter 39

**What's this? You thought I forgot? Blasphemy! Here's a new chapter!**

 **I'm currently at the beach and so I'm trying to relax a bit, I will say that I'm currently working on the Fairy Tail story and I am planning get this story going as a top priority.**

 **Any other questions about my other stories are welcome as I am ready to answer them.**

 **Now Enjoy!**

The aftermath of the Haki surge was enormous and everyone who witnessed it was astonished by the results, and the ones who were most shocked by it were the fishmen pirates. All of those who were still conscious couldn't believe what they had seen in front of their own eyes.

For as long they were in Hordy's crew, they were convinced that their race, training and their vast numbers of men would be enough to conquer the seas and enslave every human they could find. Their belief that the human was inferior to them and that they were easy to defeat.

Those ignorant beliefs were put in question now half of their comrades were put out of action by just two humans who didn't even put effort to raise their heads up properly.

"U-Unbelievable-"

"They didn't even move a muscle, they must be powerful."

Naruto attracted perhaps the most attention as he stood in the center of it all, with his words still echoing around the plaza. As he now was glaring at his target.

Hordy was growling in anger, these humans had interfered in the execution of the King, helped them escape and took down half of their numbers. He wouldn't let this go unanswered.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!"

All the fishmen pirates turned to their captain, hearing what he had to say.

"WE'RE STILL FIFTY THOUSAND STRONG! SO DON'T LET YOURSELF BE INTIMIDATED BY THESE HUMAN!"

The fishmen pirates who got the memo started regaining their courage back and turned back to the Straw Hat pirates and Uzumaki.

Hordy points his finger at them and yelled out "KILL THEM!"

Loud roars of battle cries swoop the area as thousands of fishmen raised their blades and went on the offensive, with overwhelming numbers they ran straight for the enemy.

* * *

Standing next to a guy who was holding onto a grenade launcher, Foster saw the enemy attack and knew what to do.

He grabbed the horn of the radio and ordered "Smoke! Smoke!"

The guy next to him stood up and aimed his grenade launcher, firing it at the plaza with dozens of other canisters landing in the middle of the plaza.

* * *

Chopper, who was still in his reindeer form felt a tinkle his nose as he reeked something, it smelled everywhere and it was a strong scent. The reindeer looked up and was surprised by what he saw.

"Uhm guys…."

Usopp turned around "What is it Chopper?"

"Look up!"

Smoking canisters flew over them and landed all over the plaza.

Usopp aimed his small black Kabuto slingshot at the canisters but saw they were not landing close to them, but instead fell where the fish pirates stood, soon their surroundings were covered with clouds of smoke. Stopping their all-out attack and filling their heads with confusion. Their bodies soon would be filled with lead….

Then the sound of gunfire erupted all around the plaza.

Sanji looks around "Where's that coming from?"

Zoro kept his hand over the handle of his sword and scanned the area, seeing that in the windows around the plaza walls were filled with men firing their guns at the fishmen pirates who were running for cover or running around in chaos.

"It's Naruto's men, they've made their first move." Zoro said to the others while he grabs the grip of his sword "They were waiting for them."

Robin looked up and spotted the men standing among the crowd. Crossing her arms, she gave a warning to her fellow crewmates.

"Stay clear from the buildings, they'll target anything that moves!"

* * *

"Get into position!"

Naruto's men jumped off and landed on the rooftop below them and they all either crouched or laid down all the way and kept their aim at anything that would appear from the smoke. Most of these men had rifles and were veterans, so killing trapped enemies were no problem for them.

But now they were waiting for anything to pop out of that smoke.

One of them, a man wearing a cap backward and was holding a rifle, turned around and saw that the citizens and especially the kids were watching the whole ordeal, who lets their kids watch this?"

"Hey! It's not safe here, get those kids away from here!"

The merfolk were taken back by what the human was saying and one of them. Some of them started taking their kids or pulling them back while others just stood there and watched.

"Did you not hear that man?"

They all turned around to see it was Aladdin and Kaneshiro approaching them, two members of Tiger's crew.

Kaneshiro tried to convince them "Just bring the kids back to their homes." He said while looking at the plaza, seeing that smoke and gunfire now had covered most of the area "It will be a traumatic sight for them once all the smoke cleared out." The parents began complying and they brought their kids away from the scene.

Aladdin walked over to the edge of the rooftop and saw the human that was staring at him nodding his head before he turns back to the battlefield and aims his rifle at the smoke.

Kaneshiro walked up next to the doctor and complained: "This is going to be a massacre."

"No…." Aladdin narrowed his eyes and made it clearer "This is going to be a warzone."

* * *

In the middle of all that smoke, Luffy and Naruto kept their surroundings in check as gunfire kept going on like there was no end.

Naruto then worryingly asked his brother "Luffy, you alright?

"Yeah, I'm good." Luffy asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Just, you aren't bothered by all of this?"

"No, this is not my first time going into a battlefield," Luffy said remembering his adventures, like in Alabasta. He was there shortly in the middle of all-out civil war but this was something entirely different.

"Okay, that's good to know." Naruto said as he starts focusing Haki into his sword by the hand and held a tighter grip on it "Stick with me."

Luffy put his hands on his knees and replied: "Okay, let's go!" Luffy said as he ran forwards, going right into the battle. Soon followed by Naruto as they started their own attack against the enemy.

Several explosions occurred next to the two captains but not that it stopped them. Soon a wall of fishmen pirates appeared in front of them, possibly thousands were running right for them.

"Here we go!"

Luffy made his first move and jumped up the air and bit his thumb.

"Third gear!" Luffy yelled as he starts blowing up his arm ten time its seize "Gum Gum!-"

"Run!"

"PISTOL!" Luffy smashes his oversized fist into the ground, causing a puff of smoke to erect to the air like an explosion and sending hundreds of fishmen flying.

"I see the training has paid up!" Naruto said as he saw a dozen of sword-wielding fishmen who got up quickly, running up to him.

"Get the poser!"

Four of them jumped upwards and were going to try and stab Naruto from all sides.

"Die!"

All of them stabbed their swords in…the ground. Naruto wasn't standing there anymore and the surrounding fishmen were looking around.

"Huh? Where is he?"

"Up here!" The fishmen looked up and started sweating seeing what was up there.

Naruto was holding his blade above his head and he was landing right above them "Eat this!" yelled Naruto as he slammed the sword into the group of fishmen.

A speck of cloud dust appeared, higher than that of Luffy's in clear sight for anyone close or near the plaza.

For Jinbe, it was enough to see that Naruto and Luffy already began "Alright, Let's join in!"

Zoro cussed at his captain going in without them "There he goes again…."

Sanji for once agreed with the swordsman "That idiot always goes out without waiting for us."

"Out of the way!" both men got pushed by surprisingly Katara, who starts sprinting into the battlefield.

A couple of fishmen started targeting her "Get her!"

Katara pulled out the twin blades from her back and started dodging some stabs and slashes from the spheres and swords the pirates who tried to hit her at amazing speed with her body.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Katara made it to the other side of the group, with slicing up all the swords and spheres in middle and other words disarming the pirates swiftly from their weapons.

She then stabs both her swords into the ground, making them stand up as she held her hands up with her fingers pulling slightly.

The pirates turned around and started going at her "Kill her!"

She then forces her hands, planting them with open fingers on the ground. Without of nowhere a huge amount of water slammed upon them and forcing the pirates to faceplant to the pressure of the water.

Sanji widened his eyes "Wow! Where did that come from?"

Then Katara bends the water up and holds the fishmen as captives in it, as they tried to get out.

"What the- why can't we get out! We're fishmen!"

"This ain't normal water…"

Katara then jumped towards them and makes two fists with holes and held a deep breath before blowing a cold wind through the hole right towards the floating water. The cold mist blew over the floating water and covered it in a matter of seconds as the fishmen in it tried to escape screaming before they were silenced….

The cold air cleared and from it appeared a cold block of ice with inside it the fishmen pirates frozen solid.

Chopper screamed out of surprise "Whaaat! They're frozen!"

"Wow!" Usopp's eyes almost bulged out in surprise "That's some freaky powers if you ask me!"

"Yohohohoho! Well, that's cold!" Brook joked "But I wonder what her power is? Is it a devil fruit?"

Katara went back and grabs her blades before turning back to the Straw Hats and spoke to the swordsman "Hey, the guy with the green hair!"

"Hm?" Zoro hummed as he eyed her "Me?"

Sanji joked "Who else, moss head?"

"You're Zoro, right? Three sword style?" Katara said with a smirk "I've heard you want to be the strongest swordsman of the world. That right?"

Zoro couldn't help but release a smirk "Yeah, that's about right."

"Let's see who gets the biggest body count." Katara said before crossing her swords and walking backward "I'd like to see what the guy who fought against Mihawk and lived has to offer."

Zoro liked a challenge "Why not?"

"Great." Katara said as she stepped back and kicked an attacking fishmen in the head and starts running "Let's see what you got!"

Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and puts it into his mouth "I like the sound of that," He said as he ran for the battle "see you perv."

Sanji ticked off swore at the swordsman "Dumb swordsman!"

* * *

From one of the windows, a man wielding a Lewis gun was picking his targets and firing at any moving Fishman pirate he could see. With standing next to him was Roberts who was picking targets with his rifle, aiming at a Fishman who was trying to aim his gun.

Roberts shook his head and pulls the trigger.

BANG!

The Fishman fell down and the others soon started either ducking down for cover or falling back into the smoke.

Roberts turns his sight to the pirate ship the Sunny and saw that most of the fishmen pirates were more focused on trying to take down, being on a higher floor, he was able to see a lot more what was going on. He saw the green-haired swordsman creating a vortex, aiming it at a group of fishmen who got taken out by it. Also, there was the blonde-haired cook kicking everyone who stood close by him and knocking them out could or sending them across the plaza and occasionally, knocking others down like a bowling ball hitting pins.

Or what he saw with Robin using her ability to summon slender arms around a half dozen Fishman and clutching their necks. Ugh, that was a nasty thing to see.

Like the Skeleton dude, he was first dancing his hips and before he knew it, the Fishman that first were hell bend to attack him, joined in like it was a party. Before they were taken out fast by the blade of the bone man.

"Hey look, plants!"

Roberts saw huge plant monsters popping up all over the plaza, ravaging every pirate they could catch with their beaks and causing panic.

The man wielding the Lewis gun gulped at what he saw, these guys must be nuts, possible more than his captain "Man, how powerful are these guys?"

Then running up to them was Reiser and patted Roberts on his back to gain his attention "You need some ammo?"

"Nah I'm good." Roberts turned to the gunner "You?"

The Lewis gunner pulls out the last drum magazine he had and puts a new one in "I could need some drums." The gunner said before firing again.

Reiser pulls out a bag of machine-gun drums and drops them near the man, but before he could go an continue his ammo run he saw something coming out of the Thousand Sunny. He pulls out his binoculars and looked at what it was.

A slight scoff released his mouth "Well I'll be damned. Reiser, find the radioman and call in Black Bess. We'll need it here."

"Black Bess?" Reiser looked at him like he was crazy "Ain't that overkill? Besides we didn't even bring any armor here!" he yelled as the sound of the Lewis machine gun was louder.

"Just find that damn radioman!" Roberts yelled as he kept his hand over his left ear "Move it!"

"I'm on it!" Reiser complied as he began looking for the radioman. Leaving the gunner and Roberts alone. Just when the gunner stopped to change a new ammo drum.

Roberts turned to the machine gunner and started saying pissed off "Can you warn before you shoot!? You almost made me fucking deaf!"

* * *

BANG!

The other Fishman fell down to the ground by Nojiko who held her smoking revolvers, she had her back against that of Nami as they both had taken out a big amount of fishmen with their own abilities.

"So," Nami began "You joined the Revolutionary Army months after the Whitebeard war?"

"Yeah, figuring that you were out there, having crazy adventures and seeing new places," the bluenette smiled, "I thought I wanted some of that action."

"What about Bellemere's tangerine's?" Nami asked wanting to know "Who's looking after them?"

"Don't worry, I've left Johnny and Yosaku to handle it. those two former bounty hunters, and Chabo the little boy helps out." Nojiko said assuring everything back home was in the right hands "Besides, Genzo can keep an I on them while I'm going around having my own adventures."

Nami summoned some dark clouds over them with her staff and they fried a couple of dozen fishmen pirates who unfortunate stood underneath those clouds.

"So you decided to join Naruto's band of rebels, many of whom were ex-marines?"

Nojiko fired both her revolvers twice and chuckled "The guys? they're all alright."

"How do you know?" Nami questioned as a Fishman was charging with a sphere at the girls before a bullet hit him in the back and made him drop wounded on the ground, just in front of their feet.

Nojiko simply answered "They got my back as I got theirs. It couldn't be simpler as that."

An explosion occurred just next to them and jumping back was Flame, the man using the flamethrower. Looking like he got some cuts on his helmet and some bullet holes through his coat, it was safe to assume he was on his own for a few moments.

He joined the two women in defense and checked his weapon before taking it off the large gas tank off his back and drops it to the ground "That's it, It's all empty." Said pulling out from his trench coat a Hellriegel submachine gun, locked and loaded "Mind if I join you for now?"

Nojiko smirked before turning to her front "No problem."

Nami gave a confident smile as she starts swinging her staff around "Hope you can keep up."

"Lady, you wouldn't even know…"

* * *

Three of Hordy's men landed on the ground with open gashes in their chests, they were just given by the blade of Naruto after they unsuccessfully tried to hit him.

Naruto swung his blade around before dropping the bloody front of the blade on the ground and created a crater.

The blonde captain looked to his right, seeing that Luffy had no problems as he jumped up in the air before pulling his arms back

"Gum-Gum….Bazooka!"

Luffy shoots his arms forwards and hits a group of pirates, taking them out and sending them flying everywhere. He didn't have to worry about him holding against them.

"WATER SHOT!"

Naruto's senses then suddenly kicked in and he quickly jumps upwards.

A surge of powerful forces exploded right in the middle of the plaza and a scaring scream of Shirahoshi could be heard.

"AHHHH!" the mermaid princess yelled with her arms covering her head.

Everyone looked upwards to where it came from and saw Naruto flying high above the air with his sword covered in the thick liquid of water while staring right down at Hordy.

Jinbe sighed as he was relieved "Good work Naruto!"

Shirahoshi turned back and saw that Naruto landed on the ground in front of her and thanked "Thank you, Naruto!"

"That stupid human has blocked boss Hordy's attack!" the small jumpy Daruma yapped while jumping up and down next to Zeo "I just hate him!"

"So you just have no shame attacking someone who's defenseless!" Naruto stated angry at Hordy's cowardly attempt to kill the princess, he scoffed in disgust "That's perhaps the most pathetic thing I have ever seen."

Hordy growls before giving another order to his men "What are you all standing for? Put that human in his place!"

"Let us handle it!"

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

The sound of bunking was heard multiple times as a group of fishmen pirates, who were wielding turtles shell shields and swords were approaching him.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"How rude. Let us teach you a lesson about respect."

Naruto just stared at them as he cracked his neck again.

The leader of the shield-wielding fishmen shouted: "We'll smash that sword in two what you're so proud of!"

"….I don't need my sword for this."

Naruto stabs his blade into the ground, surprising everybody but also warning others who knew what this meant. Naruto tighten his fists and started channeling the energy in his hands and prepared to make his next move.

"Go! Iron shell squad!" Zeo exclaimed. The squad roared as they started running for Naruto with everything that they got.

* * *

Zoro was about to try help his captain's brother up, but he got stopped by Katara's sword standing in his way.

"Just watch and see," she smirked, "This is worth watching."

Zoro narrowed his eye and did what she said "Okay."

 **Back with Naruto**

"It's too easy! Get him!" the nearest Fishman said as he was about to hit Naruto with his turtle shell shield.

Hordy smirked as he saw his men had surrounded him and were about to plunge upon this guy.

For a split second, it felt like time had slow down, as Naruto took one deep breath and a light-colored orb started forming into his bandaged hand.

Anyone who witnessed this power of Naruto began taking quick initiatives

Foster watched through his binoculars and said "Bollocks….."

* * *

Naruto jumped his feet forwards and slammed his fist right in the center of the turtle shield, and when it hit some blue cracks began to appear that spread across the shield.

Only did it not hit the shield, but just midair.

Then the shockwave occurred.

BOOM!

the earth beneath Naruto shook violently as the enemies surrounding him began being flown backward, the guy that stood in front of Naruto had the worst hit as his shield shattered in a dozen pieces and his sword became none existence as it was almost turned into dust.

the bodies of the Iron Shell Squad flew past the leaders of the New-Fishmen Pirates as they hit the walls behind them hard like flies. putting them all out of commission.

But it wasn't over yet, as the ground kept shaking and large parts of the ground began splitting apart and taking out big chunks of grouped up fishmen pirates.

"Ahhh!" Chopper held unto Paggun as they both screamed "Earthquake!"

"That's impossible!" Paggun denied "There's never been an earthquake on Fishman Island!"

Further up a little bit away from the two little guys, Usopp and Franky were trying to keep standing on their two feet as they watched how the groups of fishmen were caught in the sinking ground that plummeted down.

"W-What-What's that power!" Usopp screamed "This isn't Luffy's work! Not even he could do this!"

Franky watched where the blast came from and saw that it was Luffy's brother that caused it, that power looked similar for some reason in the cyborg's head. But he couldn't figure out what.

Then coming to their way was Flame walking towards them also trying to stand on his own feet "Hey, you guys doing alright?!" He then made a quick remarkable joke "Grounds a little shaky, isn't it?"

"How could you laugh!?" Usopp yelled at him at the same time he was crying "This isn't funny at all!"

"Relax, long nose it's only the boss. He's just using the power of the Gura Gura fruit." Flame said while looking around "This will only take another minute before it goes away, so calm down."

"The Gura Gura fruit?..." Usopp questioned?

"Whitebeard's power before he got killed." Flame said without noticing Usopp's horrified expression as he turned to Franky "I heard you got some armored vehicles, is that right?"

"Yeah I have, but how do you know?" Franky questioned.

"Your friend Nami told me." Flame flashed his submachine gun "Need a gunner?"

Franky shrugged and accepted the offer "Sure, soon as this is over we'll get you on it."

 **With Jinbe**

The Fishman pirate kept standing perfectly as he stood next to Shirahoshi who was stunned and scared by the moving earth beneath her, with Sanji, Brook, and Robin standing by them who also kept their foot tight.

"Boss Jinbe, the ground is moving-"

"I know princess, but don't worry, it will be over soon," Jinbe said calming her down, meanwhile, Robin and Sanji were seeing from up close the state of chaos the New-Fishmen pirates were in.

"Man, this guy is going to destroy Fishman island before we can save it. does he even realize what he's doing?" Sanji said.

"I wouldn't know, but this attack makes my skin crawl, but that couldn't happen because I have no skin! Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

Robin only kept a blank expression as she stared at Naruto's back and saw the bodies stack up just around him.

 _'He's throwing everything he got against Hordy's and he's not planning on holding back by the looks of it….Luffy, I hope you know what you have to do to not let Naruto do the ultimate. It will leave him bitter for the rest of his life.'_

 **Meanwhile**

The men inside the buildings were lying down near the windows and were getting dust over their heads and some debris over their heads.

"The boss is a fucking hell raiser, I'll give him that!" One guy said maintaining the Maxim gun near an open window "Foster, does he know we're still in here?"

Foster was about to answer until he felt the side of his shoulder being tugged and saw his radioman holding the horn.

"You've got to listen to this." The radioman said shaking his head as Foster took the horn and started listening.

"This is Foster…Okay….." Foster eyes widened for a bit before sighing "Of fucking course, it was Roberts, isn't it?...alright, send it in." Foster gave the horn back to his radioman "Looks like Skeleton Roberts has called in some wheels and it's on the way."

"But we left all the wheels back in that forest, we only brought the small guns and explosives." The Maxim gunner said while putting in a new box of ammunition.

"Well, looks like we're getting help in transporting one of our tanks."

The radioman then questioned, "What's being brought in, Black Bess?"

Foster chuckled at the thought and replied: "No, hehehe…..for this it's something bigger…"

* * *

The remaining fishmen pirates that were still able to stand up and standing close to Naruto were beginning to feel like they had made a terrible mistake. And some of them began to recognize that power.

"W-What was that?"

"Like, he could cause earthquakes!"

"There's only one man that had that power-"

"No, he died. That couldn't be, the odds…."

"I'm beginning to believe this guy may have Whitebeard's powers. I thought the rumors were bogus but now-"

Shikamaru and Chouji walked up to Naruto's side and now the trio was staring at the New Fishmen pirate leadership.

"Seriously Naruto, every time you use those powers, you overdo it. before we know it we all be dying if you keep doing this." Shikamaru said as he released a sigh "Such a drag."

"I don't mind so long I'll get to put some of these morons to the ground." Chouji said smashing his hand into the palm "Because I'm preparing BBQ tonight and I need to practice a little bit."

The fishmen pirates slowly started thinking they had no chance, with a guy like this who had the power of the Whitebeard legend-

Damura yelled "You idiots! Use your brains!"

The simple-minded fishmen pirates got their courage or foolishness back and start regrouping yet again.

Shikamaru pitied them "They just don't learn their lesson do they?..."

Chouji looked up and said, "Uhm guys, look up." The three young men looked up and saw that hundreds of flying fishmen were appearing from afar and going straight for the middle where the princess was at.

Then they saw Sanji jumping upwards higher and higher as he was reaching for the same height as the flying fishmen.

"That's sky walk." Shikamaru recognized, knowing that their shipwright Kaku could do it, he knew of this technique.

Once Sanji got up the same level with the fishmen, his legs started glowing like fire as he aimed for the fishmen.

"All turn you all into fried fish before you guys can lay a hand on her!...Diable Jambe Poêle à Fire: Spectre!"

Sanji's attack came in like fireballs as they one for one hit and destroy every merman's bubble and smash them down to the ground like flies.

That was one problem solved, now the captain of the Damned could focus on his target, who was standing there with his lieutenants.

"It's time to end this." Naruto said as took the handle of his sword and pick it up before he took off running "Follow me!"

"Right!" Shikamaru followed suit as Chouji was the last to join them, all running for Hordy. But before they could do that, they'll need to first take out the large army that stood between them and the leaders.

"They're going for the boss!"

"Kill them!

* * *

"Gum Gum….PISTOL!"

Luffy's arm took out another wave of fishmen who thought they could lay a hand on him and send them scattered around the plaza.

Jinbe stood there while a group of fishmen who managed to get past Luffy and the others, running straight for the princess.

"You'll not lay a hand on her!" Jinbe said making a stance before making a fist and slamming it against them.

POW!

The fishmen karate expert sends the nobodies to the ground and knocking them out of consciousness with a clear message.

"You're not getting to the princess! Not as long as I am here!" Jinbe stated clearly to his opponents. A pirate tried to attack Jinbe from behind but a series of arms appeared all over his body and held the guy in a chokehold before the eering sound of a snap was heard.

SNAP!

The guy fell down to the ground as Robin was standing behind him with her arms crossed.

Jinbe turned around and saw what happened so he said: "Thank you."

Robin smiled "You're welcome."

A loud noise was heard as the two looked to where it came from, seeing that Sanji and Zoro were taking out enemies as much as they could while bickering against each other.

Jinbe was dumbfounded by this "Is that…normal?"

"Yeah, just ignore it. they are usually like that." Robin calmly explained. She then saw that Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Paggun were entering the ship, also among them was one of Naruto's crewmates, Flame carrying a gun.

She then turns to where Nami stood, seeing that she and her sister Nojiko were still with their backs against each other and kicking ass like an unstoppable duo. With Nojiko going in like a gunslinger and Nami kicking anyone who was too close to her with her staff.

Robin didn't need to worry about her friend and was smiling seeing she could handle herself. She then felt something cold and saw that she was surrounded by three fishmen pirates who were frozen up like popsicles.

She saw Katara land in front of her and heard her saying "No thanks Robin, but could you do me a favor and help me clear this area?"

"Of course, but why?"

Katara dodged another pirate's blade before punching him K.O and said: "We're getting some armored support, seem like Roberts called it in."

"I see. Alright, I guess I can help." Robin smiled as she saw another group of fishmen going for the princess "Brutes…..Mil Fleurs…."

Thousands of hands started pilling upwards and formed into…..legs?

"Legs?!"

"Gigantesco Mano, Stomp!" Robin yelled as the legs started stomping on all the fishmen pirates that stood there hopelessly and confused by the attack that was happening to them.

 **Meanwhile**

Reiser now stood next to Foster as they watched 'legs' grow out of the ground and stomp anything in its way.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or creeped out by this, honestly," Foster said not being able to look away.

Reiser couldn't help but grow a smirk on his face and chuckle "I can see what Robin's legs look like right now."

"For crying out loud!"

"What? she's sure got the looks." Reiser said before noticing something flying above high, just above outside the bubble.

"They're here." Reiser grabs for his Hellriegel he was packing with him.

Foster then spots something fast come out of the Sunny ship and on the other side something slow. He grabs his binoculars and looked at what it was.

"The blue-haired guy is driving some kind of a motorcycle and the other thing is…..something that looks like a tank, with that doctor sitting on top with Flame."

Reiser took the binoculars from Foster and saw it for himself, not being able to stop his grin from growing he laughed "Why does that look so hilarious!?"

"Just wait until we'll get that big monster here, then we'll start our attack," Foster said as he saw the flying object drop something just on the corner of the bubble, it started falling down and used one set of parachutes that looked like the size of a damn warship.

While Reiser smirked waiting for him and his boys to make the next move, one machine gunner who was using his Maxim gun started having understandable second thoughts.

"I'm beginning to think this may be overkill."

 **Now! that's it for this chapter, leave your comments down below and let's get this follow up to a thousand, shall we?**

 **Later!**


	40. Bad day

**Hello guys.**

 **You may notice that this isn't a chapter right now but a quick announcement.**

 ***Sigh***

 **It's just to tell you guys that I won't be writting fanfiction for a short while because another family member has passed away...**

 **Right now it's barely a month or so that someone else I knew had passed away, but this person died from cancer at an very old age, unfortunately.**

 **So I will be inactive for perhaps a few days, maybe even a week or two so I hope you guys understand it.**

 **I will say this to you guys now, I'm not actually a religious person, but if you want to leave a prayer or a passage from your Bible, Quran or Thora you're free to do so, or if you're not religious at all, you can leave an quote or something else that speaks to you in dark times that you can share with everyone else who can read from the reviews...**

 **Like I said once previously, death is not something easy to talk about. Especially if its someone close to you or even your family. So if you feel like leaving something written on here you can do so.**

 **Also, if anyone already is dealing with a loss, you can send me a message. Talking helps in a time of grieving and I'm open for anyone who wants to talk.**

 **For the rest, I wish you all hopefully a good day.**

 **AmusedLight out.**


End file.
